


Dragon Incidents

by kendraleaanne



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dragon Babies, F/M, Multi, Multiple mates, OCs - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-03-09 11:59:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 51
Words: 263,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kendraleaanne/pseuds/kendraleaanne
Summary: Lucy wanted to take a simple mission to make sure she made rent this month, only to be pulled into a bigger problem only she can fix. Finding herself at a dead end, she returns home to get some help to find she's caught the eye of not one, but three Dragon Slayers. So much smutty goodness, Mating-fic, Multiple Mates for Lucy, New Spirits and full of good-natured fun & fluff. Enjoy!





	1. Chapter One

Lucy had just come from a mission that took entirely too long and entirely too much energy for her liking. It was supposed to be a simple go to Crocus, help the old librarian she always visited while in the capital city, and come home feeling better, rested and able to pay her rent ahead of schedule. For once. But alas, when she arrived in the beautiful city she see saw to her decent paying reorganization job. Making her way to the train station back to her precious nakama, she was immediately taken in by the guards of the city, only to be taken to her fellow Celestial Mage, Princess Hisui. There had been reports of beasts prowling around the outskirts of the city at night, never stepping foot inside the boundaries, just watching those waiting to leave the safety of the borders of the city limits before striking. Disappearing in a tarnished brassy puff, taking the traveler with them, only to have them return through the shadows of early dusk, disoriented and confused. The strangest part of it all being that every one the victims seemed to be none the worse for wear in physical aspects, but Lucy knew better than to trust these mysterious creatures had benevolent intentions for the poor random citizens stolen in the night.

After spending two weeks trying to sort of any information that may be helpful, she realized there wasn't any information to be had. The sweet mage talked to everyone she could think of, the victims, the guards on duty, any witnesses she could find all regurgitated the same unhelpful, vague story; brassy poof in the night, returned dazed at dawn, not able to recall anything from the time between. The spunky blonde, refusing to be stumped, tore through every book in the library and even talk to Grampa Crux to see if he's ever heard of anything like this happening but it was all to no avail. So she told her royal friend she would head back to Magnolia to see if maybe there could be more information found by one of her guild mates and speak with Master Makarov to try to get some protection to the city to give her some semblance of peace of mind for her and her people.

Lucy trudged up the steps to her little apartment, hoping some sleep would maybe give her enough clarification to know what the next step should be to help Crocus and its dilemma. Exhausted and deflated, all thoughts were on cleaning up and falling asleep. She reached the door to her sanctuary, stopping dead, intense gaze boring holes through her front door. Why the fuck do I hear snoring coming from inside my home? Taking a deep, soothing breath, she unlocked the door, ready to unleash two weeks of sleep-deprived, unholy terror upon whichever guild mate decided to crash at the tiny pad. When she opened the door, imaging the worst possible situation, charred furniture, precious pages of her book strewn about the place, kitchen a mess from her teammates lack of respect for her things and especially, her food, she was shocked to find not a single thing amiss. Narrowing her eyes at the suspicious lack of chaos and following the sounds of soft snores to her bed, Lucy all but trudged to find the offender. Coming to the edge of the white metal bed frame, she finally noticed the unruly salmon hair sticking out at odd angles from beneath her floral patterned quilt she slept under.

I guess I really should have known Natsu would find his way into my bed even without me being here. At least my apartment is in one piece and I can cuddle up to his warmth. I need a shower first though, that train ride was uncomfortable to say the least. She had spent the whole ten hours shoving some neanderthal from her shoulder, wiping his gross drool off as she shoved the man away unceremoniously every twenty minutes.

"Luucccceeeeee...is that you?" came sleepily from beneath the lump on her bed.

Aww, he's so cute when he uses that sleepy voice. Wait, what? Natsu isn't cute. He's a whirlwind of oblivious chaos and he eats my food. Snapping her from her inner monologue, his hand came from nowhere and pulled her into the cocoon by her wrist.

"Ooofmm...Natsu!" She gave a surprised huff, being pulled into a hug by her best friend, still not awake enough for her to count him conscious. His arms wrapped around her tightly and she felt his nose run along her neck, breathing deeply, he let out a sigh before stiffening abruptly.

"You smell bad Lucy, why do smell like dirty socks...and spit." His voice becoming harder, concerned and...a tinge of something she couldn't quite place. He sat them up, putting Lucy firmly in his lap, Natsu seemingly not noticing the very promiscuous position he put them in, he placed his hands on her biceps and blatantly sniffed at her collarbone, inhaling deeply.

She Lucy kicked the shit out of her best friend, clutching her chest, face heating to very uncomfortable levels, "WHAT THE HELL NATSU?! YOU CAN'T JUST SNIFF ME LIKE...LIKE THAT!" I didn't mean to kick him that hard, but what the actual hell was that? "I'm going to take a shower and you are going to...I don't know, be less weird when I come back. I'm dead tired and I just want to sleep in my nice comfy bed with my nice, non-weird, personal cuddle heater, okay?" She ran her hand through her waist long wavy blonde hair, feeling just how long it had been since she properly washed it and grimacing at the grime. Natsu sat up from the spot on the floor where he had landed, watching her very closely, seeing her erratic breathing even out, before nodding and crawling back into the still-warm blankets.

After a thoroughly enjoyable hot shower, scrubbing every inch with her sugared honey wash and washing out her golden locks with honeysuckle shampoo, the woman stumbled to her bed and passed out.

When the blinding light became too much to ignore from behind her eyelids, she shifted only to pulled tighter into Natsu's chest. "Quit moving, you're comfy and I don't want to leave the bed yet." he mumbled into her hair. It was then Lucy realized she had become the little spoon in their cuddle session sometime in the night. Since when did he get so much...taller?...broader?...hot. Damn it, he isn't supposed to feel good and I definitely am not supposed to think my best friend is attractive.

"Natsu, I have to pee and get to the guild," putting a hand on Horologiums key lightly, "Mavis, it's already one! We need to get up now." Finally feeling his hold loosen, arm releasing the grip on her hips and she was free to use the restroom and get ready for her walk to the guild. Gods, I hope Levy is there, I really need her help for this one, and also Crocus. Levy might know about all the weird happenings in Fiore of late.

After putting half her hair up out of her face, leaving two wisps down below her temples, she found a maroon cropped tee and a black skater miniskirt, and went to find her best friend.

She found him sitting on the edge of the mattress, hunched over, elbows on his knees. He looked older than he usually does, the slight frown on his face so unlike the overzealous mage. "Are you going to tell me what happened on your job? I thought you said you would be back within a week and I," stuttered for a moment before barely stating, "I was worried about you." His cheeks turning a faint pink, before she could really form a response, she was again, swept into a hug by the pinkette.

Feeling how tense he was, she smiled at the concern he was showing before looping her arms around his shoulders and squeezing, "Natsu, I promise I'm fine. The job just became much more complicated. I have to talk to Master when we get to the guild but if you want to come up to talk to him with me, I'd really like that." Her smile reached her beautiful honey-drenched eyes, finally making the Fire Dragon Slayer break the embrace and giving his signature toothy grin.

"Let's go then slowpoke!"

"Hey! You were the one that didn't want to get out of bed!" She huffed out.

"But you were the one that took seven years in the bathroom. You don't even look any different." He stated, pulling her hand and leading her to the door. She managed to put on her combat boots, before he practically dragged her to the guild.

Halfway there, Lucy managed to slip from his grasp to teeter on the edge of the canal, Plue in her arms. She gave the little spirit a lollipop causing a little wiggle to emerge.

"Be careful Miss Lucy! We wouldn't want you falling and hurting yourself!" one of the workers yelled from the other side of the water.

Smiling and waving at the familiar voice, "I'll be extra careful not to lose my balance sir!" Plue struggled to get lose enough to send his own wave at the sweet man.

Lucy looked fondly at the big double doors of Fairy tail. Feeling the swell of emotions she wasn't aware was building in her chest, she stopped directly in front of them. Smiling softly, she had to take a moment to get through the rush of relief to finally be home.

She felt Natsu's unusually warm palm on her lower back, the sliver of skin exposed where her top didn't quite meet her skirt, "Luce? Are you okay?"

He has never done that before. His hands feel so good there. The familiar callouses on her smooth porcelain skin stayed gently to steady her. She ignored the butterflies in the pit of her stomach at the intimacy of his touch, instead turning to his onyx eyes, "I just really missed you guys. I don't think I've ever been away from everyone this long. I'm so happy to be back, it kind took me by surprise is all." Natsu could see she wasn't upset, and removed his light grip, and he shoved open the doors, announcing Lucy's return in true Natsu-fashion.

Before the blonde took her second step into the familiar building, a blue blur smashed into her voluptuous chest. "LUSSHHEEE...WHY WERE YOU GONE SO LONG?" The little cat cried, clutching her shirt tightly.

Happy's dramatics causing a giggle to escape her lips, "I was only gone for a few weeks. I promise we can find the biggest fish in the market before we head home and I'll make dinner. We can have a sleepover," smiling widely, "Does that sounds like fun?," she paused, ducking her head lower to whisper to the blue exceed, "Maybe I'll see if Wendy and Carla want to join?" She watched his eyes widen and nod enthusiastically. Just as she released Happy, she felt familiar small arms wrap around her stomach, deep blue pigtails bouncing at the sudden contact.

"Hey there Wendy, just the slayer I was looking for." Lucy's smile turning blinding at the contact from the young mage who she has grown to look at as her own little sister.

Detangling their limbs, they walked toward the bar as Natsu wandered to the table they usually occupied. "Why were you looking for me, Lucy-nee?"

"Well I am feeling awfully homesick so I was hoping for a great big sleepover with my favorite people, and it wouldn't be the same if you and Carla weren't there. Would you like to come over for dinner and movies? I'll be sure to make that cake you like, the white one with sweet almond icing." the older mage sing-songed.

"Oh, of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world." Wendy bounced back to the table where Romeo was trying to get Natsu to fight him to no avail, much to the relief of the guild as a whole.

Lucy turned back to the silver-haired beauty behind the bar, sitting up on her usual stool. The blonde caught the pink smoothie before it could tip over the counter, putting the straw to her lips, practically inhaling the frozen deliciousness. "Thank you so much Mira! I've been dreaming about your strawberry and cream smoothies since I left." Moaning at just how good the drink felt on her tongue, causing Mira to laugh at the sweet girl before her.

"Well, we were all getting a little worried about you Lucy, the job you took was a simple one. Cana tried to tell everyone you probably decided to have a spa week or a shopping spree, but you usually let me know if you'll be taking longer than expected."

"Oh I wish it was that simple, speaking of the job, is Master here? I'd really like to speak with him."

"Yes dear, he's up in his office. I think Laxus is up there as well, being tortured with stacks of paperwork." The image of the hulking blonde behind a desk, surrounded by towers of papers, scowling at it all caused the younger mage to burst out in laughter.

"I'll be sure to tread carefully then." She searched for salmon-colored locks to no avail, before giving up and heading up to the second floor. She rarely ever came up here so she took a second to take in the loft like space with a few scattered tables. One being occupied with the rest of the Thunder Legion. Meeting Evergreens eyes, Lucy smiled and waved a hand at the seemingly antisocial woman, and much to the blondes surprise, Ever waved back, albeit a little hesitantly. This strange occurrence causing Bickslow and Freed to turn and watch the smaller mage with a mix of shock and...approval? Well this is embarrassing. I should just go find Master before my face melts off. The two males noticing the tomato-esque tone of her face, they laughed and turned back toward their female team member who proceeded to smack each of them with her fan, yelling something about scaring her off.

Soon, Lucy found her way to the Master's office, knocking before hearing a quick "Come in" from through the door. Opening it, she found their small statured Master asleep on the couch and Laxus' huge frame hunched over a desk. Scowling at the stacks of paperwork surrounding him. It's nice to know my imagination wasn't wrong. The image causing the twenty year old to smother her laughter, trying to not disturb the elder mage. Not even looking up from whatever paperwork he was sorting through he, not unpleasantly, rushed out, "If you were hoping to talk to Gramps, he probably won't wake for another hour or so. He's been drinking and decided to graciously dump his shitty work onto me."

Shit, now what should I do? I really need to talk to Master about Crocus. I guess Laxus is in line to become master so I could tell him and then maybe I could find Levy to make some actual progress on this hilariously frustrating job. She moved forward, taking one of the padded armchairs in front of the desk, tucking her legs under her, showing an alarming amount of her creamy, thick thighs which did not go unnoticed by the Lightning Dragon Slayer, as he looked up from the report he had been trying to decipher for an hour. After clearing his throat from the sudden lump that formed there, he stared into her face waiting for her to say well, anything at this point. Laxus was surprised she sat down and got comfortable with him instead of turning tail and bolting from the office actually. They really didn't have the best history, much to Laxus' chagrin.

"I need to tell someone the situation in Crocus before I can see about actually doing something about it." She meet his stormy eyes and was halted momentarily by the emotion caught there. He wasn't throwing his usual 'don't think about talking to me, I will fuck you up without even trying' glare, instead it was wide and full of confusion and apprehension. Well I really don't know which is worse so I should just hurry it up. I'll just tell him what happened and ask him to inform the passed out wizard saint and leave. Yeah, that is a great plan, that is what I'll do. So she told him everything she knew, getting more frustrated as she realized after repeating the information out loud just how little she had.

"That really isn't much to go on, Blondie." He gruffed out, leaning back and stretching his shoulders out. Lucy's brown orbs couldn't help but notice the strain put on his deep purple dress shirt, the top three buttons undone and sleeves pushed up passed his very buff forearms. Unfortunately for her, the ogling did not go unnoticed by Laxus and this caused the muscled mage to smirk. "See something you like?" his voice turning husky velvet, dripping with amusement.

What the fuck is with today? I'm pretty sure my face is just going to permanently turn beet red with all this...this bullshit. Trying to compose herself, she snipped out, "You are also blonde you know, you overgrown Spark Plug." Narrowing her eyes at her fellow blonde mage. "And I practically killed myself trying to get any more information out of any place that might have something I missed. That's why I came home. I was hoping to get some help for Crocus. Princess Hisui is frightened for her people, and I promised to help so that's what I'm doing." Her voice growing more determined as she continued, "These people are losing pieces of their lives, going unaccounted for and they've lost security in their own skins." Voice softening, "I can't imagine how frightening it must be to just not know what's been done to you or what you've done to someone else." Tears forming in her hardened honey eyes, her gaze fell to her hands clenched together in her lap. She softly sighed, seemingly gathering herself, "Laxus, I have a terrible feeling about the whole situation. I just can't help but feel sick at all the possibilities of just what could be happening. I know I can do something to help them, I just don't know what." He watched her glistening eyes come to meet his own dry steely eyes. "I was hoping Master would send some mages to help watch the borders until I could get back to Crocus to take another look at what little we have."

The defeat in her voice had Laxus tense; he didn't fully understand why Lucy being so upset would upset him in response. He really didn't understand why a part of him loved hearing her say his name and it made him want her lips to say it again but he shoved the unfamiliar feeling down before anything could come of it. Slightly adjusting the uncomfortable tightness of his black slacks, he focused back on the celestial mage in front of him, "I agree that this is serious, after all the fucked up shit you've seen, I trust your instincts. I'll talk with Gramps when he wakes to see what he thinks the best course of action would be."

Eyes turning owlish at his open statement of trust in her, she nodded, content to leave it at that for now. Taking a closer look at the man in front of her, he so different than how he was when she first came to Fairy tail. Still arrogant and smug, but he seemed so tired now, exhaustion seeping through the expanse of his upper body. Without really thinking she blurted, "H-have you eaten yet today? It's nearly dinnertime and by the way you are glaring at literally everything around you, you could use a break." eyes filling with genuine care for the mage in question.

He looked up at the now standing curvy figure, knowing she was right about needing to escape the office he holed himself up in since early that morning. Not passing up on the opportunity to see her get flustered again, he teasingly asked, "Are you asking me to dinner, Blondie? How forward of you." Shit-eating grin taking up residence on his face, he moved to stand too close to her, stooping down so he could be eye level with the blonde beauty in front of him. Much to his surprise, she didn't submit to his teasing and her eyes turned playful, full of mischief.

Smirking back him, she teased, "If you want this to be a date, you'll have to ask me like a proper gentleman, Sparky," her hand softly coming to rest on his chest, looking up at him through thick lashes, "and you'll definitely try a little harder if you want it to end happily for you." She laughed openly at the way his mouth gaped and shut repeatedly at her suggestive words. "Now let's go see about whatever Mira is cooking up, it smells heavenly."

She turned to head down to the bar, leaving Laxus' mental capacities stuttering for a minute before following the sway of her hips out the door to the rest of the guild.


	2. Chapter Two

Did I just FLIRT with Laxus Dreyar? Did I just FLIRT with Laxus Dreyar and tease the giant hulking sexy man? While I'm not too upset that it was seemingly successful, am I fucking insane? He could crush me with a look. I'm suddenly, stupidly brave enough to actually tease the giant blonde. Kill me now. Surprising herself even more, he caught up to walk beside her to the bar. The pair not going unnoticed by the rest of the guild, particularly one pink-haired Dragon Slayer.

"Laxus! You are gracing the guild with your presence!" Mira exclaimed, "And do we have the guilds resident blonde caretaker to thank for it?" Hearts forming in her eyes at the couple before her, hands clutching the rag to her ample bosom.

"Calm yourself woman, god damn," Laxus let out, clearly already regretting leaving the prison up the stairs. Until he heard a faint tinkling giggle from beside him. If he was capable of blushing, he would definitely be blushing right then.

"Mira-chan, would you be willing to share whatever the hell you are cooking up back there? It's what brought the dragon out from his dungeon." Elbowing the blonde beside her lightly, Lucy smiled up at Laxus, a blush actually forming on his face. He turned away, trying in vain to hide it from the guild. He had a reputation to uphold.

Mira came back with two plates, one heaping with enough food to feed a large family on its own and one with a normal serving size, placing the smaller of the two in front of Lucy. The other for Laxus, who was now scowling at the two teasing women that surrounded him. The male finishing his plate before his female counterpart, put a hand on her back before leaning down to her ear to let her know he would talk to her tomorrow. He then turned and headed back up to the Master's office.

Lucy turned and watched the purple-clad man find his way back into the office, not noticing the silver-haired matchmaker very keenly taking the scene in from behind the bar. When the door shut on the balcony, she finally turned back to her friend. "Why are you looking at me like that Mira...?" voice skeptical after noticing the odd look the older mage was giving her that along with the catlike grin spreading on her face, Lucy quickly said goodbye, and turned to head to the table where Levy was sitting.

"What the hell Flame tard? You're going to burn the guild down if you don't cool down!" Gray yelled at the flaming Dragon Slayer, whose threatening glare was trying to burn through the very same door Lucy had been transfixed by less than a minute before.

Snapping back to the ice-make mage, "Shut it Ice Princess before I punch that dumbass look right off your face." Butting heads with Gray and getting ready to throw the first punch before feeling a dainty hand on his forearm. Breaking his concentration on the anger he felt, he turned expected to meet the inevitably pissed eyes of his blonde best friend.

"I can't have you guys beating the crap out of each other, I need help getting groceries for the sleepover tonight." More to herself than her teammates she added, "Although, I guess I really only would need one of you to be conscious to help carry them."

Natsu immediately distracted by the thought of a sleepover with Lucy, he moved to stand by her, draping an arm heavily around her shoulders, "Will you make that chicken I like? It's been soooooo long since you've made it." Drool slipping from the dazed, happy looking slayer.

"It seems I'm taking requests," genuine affection coming from her, she turned to her other teammate, "Any requests from you Gray? Wendy is getting that almond cake from Carla's birthday, Erza will of course, get a strawberry cake, and I owe Happy the biggest fish I can find, so it wouldn't be fair if you didn't get something special too."

"Can I pick the first movie? Whatever you want to make will be good and I just don't want to be out-voted into romance movies all night."

"Yeah, I can manage that. I guess the testosterone is usually trumped by all the estrogen when we get together, but keep in mind Wendy is young and impressionable so no gory movies." Eyebrow raising, pointing a stern finger.

"Lucy, she's a mage. You act like she hasn't seen-" Gray very intelligently shut up before Lucy upgraded her menacing glare to a full blown Lucy kick. "Right, yeah, keeping it PG-13. You're the boss. I'll meet you at your place in a bit." He slowly backed away from the table before turning and booking it out of the guild, sans his shirt and pants.

"Gray! Your clothes!" yelling after him. "I guess I'll just take them home with us." She turned to look back at the table the Solid Script mage was at but the head of blue hair was nowhere to be seen. Instead she caught the ruby stare of Gajeel, causing one pierced eyebrow to raise at her continued staring. She let out an 'eep' before grabbing Natsu and turning to leave the guild herself.

She managed to find all her required ingredients before heading to her apartment to start the food for Team Natsu, the namesake in tow.

"Hey, Lucy?" Natsu yelled for her from the couch he was flopped over.

"Yeah, Natsu?" she answered while flittering around the kitchen efficiently.

"Why did Laxus eat dinner with you?" asked in a way to make the emotion in his voice seem like casual inquiry.

Lucy froze while trying to ice the strawberry cake she was putting the final touches on, only to drop some of the white frosting on the floor. She was startled by Natsu's acknowledgment of the shared meal with the Lightning Dragon Slayer and honestly, she didn't know why he ate with her. She asked the blonde mage and he said yes, which was the last thing she expected from usually taciturn man. So she told the pinkette exactly that. Which seemed to satisfy her friend because he made a noise of understanding from the other room. So she went back to the cake on the counter after cleaning up the spilled frosting, and beginning to prepare the ridiculously spicy chicken for him.

She turned on the her speaker lacrima, singing and dancing around her small kitchen, wiping the excess liquid on her star-printed apron. When suddenly, she felt warm hands on her hips. Gently placed, warm hands, as if he was testing out the position they were in.

"Natsu...?" her voice small, "A-are you okay?" Lucy didn't move away from the heat on her back, but she couldn't really even if she wanted to, with the counter in front of her and his toned body behind her. Did I really want to move anyway? If she was being honest with herself, no, she didn't want to but she had been through every scenario in her head and in every single one, she knew Natsu was too dense to want anything more from her and she was okay with where they were in their relationship. She really didn't have any thoughts about a real romantic relationship with anyone because she didn't have the time. She could have one at any point, she wasn't oblivious like Natsu was. She knew she turned heads and got hit on regularly, but the stunning woman never had a relationship to really know what's missing from her already full life. Maybe it's all those dirty book from Erza. I've ruined men for myself before I've even lost my virginity.

Pulled from her thoughts by Natsu finding his way to juncture where shoulder meets neck, sniffing the skin there. "You always smell so good Lucy, so sweet. Reminds me of home." He moved his hands from the sides of her hips to the front, little fingers splayed dangerously close to her mound. Sensitive ears heard the small intake of breath and the thumping of her heart. Sensitive nose assaulted by the distinct scent of arousal at his closeness. His inner dragon purred at the reactions he was causing.

Just as the flushed blonde was about to lean into the wall of warmth behind her, her front door burst open, shocking the blonde away from the heated moment and straight to the requip mage, visibly flustered, "Erza! I'm so glad you're here. I tried to find you at the guild earlier to invite you to our Team Natsu sleepover night but you weren't there. Did you run into Gray or Wendy? Well you had to have talked to someone if you are here now. Or maybe you had something important to tell me..." the rambling thoughts spewing from the little blonde.

Before Lucy could continue with her word vomit, Erza crushed her into the chest of her metal armor. "Natsu told me about the sleepover while you were talking to Master and Laxus. I'm sorry you couldn't find me at the guild."

Just as Lucy was about to pass out from lack of oxygen, she was released from the vice-like grip, gulping in air on all fours while clutching the soft carpeting. After catching her breath and regaining some of her composure, she stood and smiled at her apologetic-looking friend. "Don't worry about Erza. I'm just glad Natsu told you, I would be heartbroken if you didn't come over tonight. I've missed you guys so much."

"I was planning on coming over anywa-" Erza's gaze moved to the first cake stand holding her precious strawberry cake. "Is that...my cake?" The last part of her inquiry posed in reverie, eyes glistening with joy.

The strange antics of her usually stoic teammate made her laugh, a hearty lovely noise, "Of course Erza. I just finished up with getting dinner ready, which reminds me I have chicken to burn in the kitchen." She sauntered back to the confines of the kitchen, humming lightly as she passed the burning onyx gaze of her Dragon Slayer. A gaze that, unfortunately for said Slayer, the red-haired woman was very aware of.

Her eyes narrowing at the pinkette causing him to jump and ask Lucy if she needed any more help in the kitchen, back to his usual carefree way of speaking. She squeaked out a nervous laugh before telling him it's almost done so he should just relax until the rest of the team got there. Which took all of five minutes. Gray being the last to come through the door, fully clothed for once.

Having her family around her made all the tension leave her body. After a very animated meal, she found herself squished between Erza and Wendy on her pale pink couch, Happy cuddled into her stomach, she actually felt at peace. Natsu and Gray were arguing over which action hero was more badass, trying to decide the next movie to watch.

Sometime between action sequences, they all fell asleep. Lucy got up from her spot leaning against the front of the couch on the floor, her butt had fallen asleep from her position. Rubbing some feeling back into it, she noticed Wendy, Carla and Happy were curled on her favorite reading chair, the summoner covering the trio with the soft pink blanket from the back of the old suede chair. She turned to see a very naked Gray, sprawled across the rug, sensitive parts just barely covered by one of the many blankets they had pulled from her bed earlier, and Erza spread out, taking up the entirety of the small couch, softly snoring. Where could Natsu have gotten to? He wouldn't just leave would he? He seemed like he was back to normal when everyone came over. I wonder if he feels bad about earlier in the kitchen. While it certainly was out of the ordinary, I can't complain. Unless he regrets it. Shit, I hadn't even thought of that. I can't have this ruining our friendship. I need to find him.

"Natsu?" she softly called into her bedroom, trying hard to make sure she didn't wake the rest of her sleeping teammates. "Why is my window open?" musing to herself. She moved to crawl across her bed to get to the open window, stopping short as she saw the shock of pink hair on the small roof just outside.

She carefully made her way through the window to sit next to the Slayer. Lucy shivered as the cold night air cut through one of Gray's old shirts he left in her apartment from one of his stripping episodes. Noticing the goosebumps raising along her pale skin, Natsu threw an arm around her shoulders, she snuggled into his familiar warmth immediately. Looking up at him, she sleepily asked, "Why are you out on my roof in the middle of the night?"

He sighed, running his free hand through his unruly hair, "What happened in Crocus?"

His avoidance of her question wasn't lost on Lucy, but she knew he would tell her if something was wrong so she didn't read too much into it before answering, "You know I went there to help Gerty reorganize her books? Well, just as I was about to come home, I was pulled to talk to the Princess by her guards. Something horrible is happening to her people and I barely slept while I was there but I still couldn't help anyone Natsu. I promised I would help and...and I couldn't. I tried everything I could think of and still people were taken. What kind of Celestial Mage am I if I can't even keep my promise?" Her voice started to waver.

"Lucy, you are the most amazing, kind-hearted person I've ever met and I know if anyone can help those people, it's you. Sometimes you just need to step back and get a new perspective." His low voice rumbled, holding an intensity and maturity she hadn't heard from him before.

She was staring at him now, his eyes still stuck up in the night sky. Lucy didn't know what came over her, what possessed her to press her lips to his cheek, but she did. He felt her pillowy lips hit his already searing skin, and turned to look at her only to meet the silhouette of her timeless profile. She leaned into his shoulder, eyes closed, smile on her lips. Unwilling to ruin the moment, he pulled her just a hair closer and they stayed like that for awhile before she pulled them both back into her apartment. Falling asleep in a tangle of limbs and blankets.

The pair awoke to a snickering, flying cat, "THEY LIIIIIIIIKKKKKEEEEEE EACH OTHER!"

"COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE ASSHOLE! WHO WAKES SOMEBODY UP BY YELLING IN THEIR EAR!" Happy flew out of reach, out the open window above the bed, "I'll see you at the guild! Thanks for the fish Lushee, it was amazing!"

The blonde grumbled something that sounded like a long string of expletives, and I wonder what fried cat tastes like, while gathering her things and heading for her little bathroom, slamming the door when she got there.

Gray poked the sleepy Slayer in the forehead, "Ashbrain, why did crawl into Lucy's bed?" tone accusing.

Before Natsu could reply, Erza had a sword drawn, pointed insanely close to vital arteries, gritting out between clenched teeth, "If you dishonor my precious Lucy, I will tear you limb. From. Limb. Are we understood Dragon Slayer?" Her hard eyes narrowing, pressing the tip just a little further into the sensitive flesh of his throat.

"Yes! Geez, Erza! She let me sleep in her bed! She was AWARE and I take offense to you thinking I would do anything to hurt Luce." Morning ruined by the abrupt awakening and lewd accusations unspoken by his team, he also slipped out the window, hoping to catch Happy before his exceed made it to the guild.

"What the actual hell is going on with him?" Gray huffed out, "You notice the way he watches her right?"

Erza nodded to her long-time friend and fellow self-appointed protector of the light of the guild, "I'm more worried about the fact that it's not just our Fire Slayer looking at her like that. I don't even think she notices the way Gajeel's been looking at her. Levy has said he is always listening for her when he's pretending to be asleep, and Laxus ate dinner with her yesterday. She got him to leave that office. Laxus blushed while he was with her." She paused briefly, "It's been happening since before she left, but all of them had been getting more restless the passed two weeks, and suddenly Lucy returns and they are less volatile. I'll have to ask Wendy what's going on. Maybe it's a Dragon Slayer thing, I don't want Lucy in danger."

"She's not in danger Erza." The smallest Slayer scaring both her teammates half to death with her sudden appearance. Wendy added, clearly irritated by something, "In fact, she's never been safer in her life. But this conversation is misplaced, Lucy is almost done with her shower. I'll talk to you more about it at the guild, away from her. Those idiots need to be the one to tell her."

Lucy stepped out of the shower, wrapping the fluffy white towel around her body, ready for the day. Humming her way out of the bathroom, she noticed most of Team Natsu gathered in her bedroom. Curiously, she tilted her to the side, "Why are you all hanging out in my bedroom? I'm sorry if I woke you all," she added, embarrassed at the thought.

"Oh Lucy-nee," suddenly back to her usual cherry self, "we were already awake! Carla and I made you all breakfast." The littlest member proudly exclaimed as she turned to bounce to the table that was covered in delicious smelling food.

"Oh Mavis, real fluffy pancakes!" Lucy practically squealed with delight.

"Thank you Wendy, that was thoughtful of you." Erza smiled.

Lucy and Wendy were chatting enthusiastically over the plates of steaming food in the dining area. Gray leaned to whisper to Erza, "Did Wendy just call Lucy her sister? and since when did she get so possessive of her?"

Erza shrugged, completely distracted by the pancakes Lucy topped with strawberries and whipped cream, she sat down to make her own plate. Gray rolled his eyes, lost his shirt, and joined his team for breakfast.

They all eventually left Lucy after cleaning up the mess from the previous night's activities as well as their impromptu breakfast date. Lucy french braided two twin tails into her hair, the ends falling long enough to skim the top of her butt, throwing on a tight, black turtleneck sweater, red miniskirt, black floral fishnet tights and her combat boots. Grabbing her keys, she locked up her apartment and headed towards the guild.

As soon as the blonde bombshell pushed through the doors, Gajeel turned his head to get a better angle at listening in on the lilt of her voice as she said her good mornings to their fellow guild mates. He kept his eyes shut, leaning back in the chair as he brooded at his usual table in the darkest corner of the guild. He could tell she was at the bar, ordering one of the demon maids strawberry concoctions they called a smoothie, he relaxed listening to her light melodic laughter. That is, until Lucy moaned. A dirty moan that belonged behind closed doors. His eyes snapped open, chair slamming down on all fours. He was trying to hide the swelling of his member at the sound of his Bunny's delight from her pink drink. Glaring at anyone who turned to look at the sudden change from the Iron Dragon Slayer, growling under his breath. This seemed to deter all eyes from his shadowy corner. In his distraction, he failed to notice the blonde sauntering over to his table. His dark corner where he is safe to watch her, at a distance.

"Good morning, Gajeel," she had her hands innocently behind her back, pushing her already large chest even more out, she bent down to be eye-level with him. She didn't have to bend very far, seeing as she stands barely a head taller than him when he's sitting down. He didn't fail to notice her shy smile, or the faint pink tinge to her cheeks. A sight the Slayer very much liked on the blonde before him.

"Mornin' Bunny." He half-grunted at her.

"Mira sent me over to ask if you wanted your usual this morning, so," she shifted back up, on hand on her hip, the other on the edge of his table, "did you want me to go grab it for you? I don't mind." Her smile grew a little more confident, still blinding to the metal slayer though.

"I guess if ya don't mind grabbin' it for me. Why don't you grab your frilly drink and sit with me while I eat." Leaning back to the position he was in before, hands behind his neck, leaning back on his chair, "I promise I won't bite too hard." Gajeel was smirking at her reaction to his rough words and her blatant once over of his body. Shocked at the invitation and the sultry innuendo from the Slayer, her face grew incredibly hot as she nodded once, turning around towards the bar. The quick motion caused her flared skirt to lift just enough to flash him her red lacy thong. It was the large mages' turn to flush at the image of his Bunny in nothing but that little strip of red. Coughing, trying in vain to get the images out of his head, he watched her talk to the maid hurriedly. Thankful for the dark corner to hide the growing problem in his pants. The silver haired woman looked over Lucy's shoulder and gave the Slayer a knowing look, before turning back the the blonde and cheerily getting his breakfast ready. Unbeknownst to either Gajeel or Lucy, the whole exchange was being watched closely by two sets of eyes one fiery onyx and the other thunderous steel.

Nervously Lucy played with the edge of her skirt while waiting for Mira to come back with Gajeels screws and bolts. This is so not normal. Natsu is being sweet and mature, Laxus is being...not Laxus and Gajeel is inviting me to his island of solitude. What the actual fuck?

Mira broke her train of thought, handing her the tray as well as another strawberry and cream smoothie. She made her way back across the floor of her guild, dodging chairs being flung, stray magics being thrown and balancing the tray rather deftly, careful not to spill her frozen treat in the process. As she placed both the tray and her glass down on the table, she didn't hear the warning for her to duck, and everything went black for her.

Before she could hit the ground, lightning fast reflexes caught the blonde. Stormy eyes glared around to see who knocked the small woman in his arms out. Before he could determine who caused the table to flip and hit her, the two other dragon slayers had someone pinned to the ground, nodding to Laxus, telling him to take her out of harms way. He carried her bridal style up the steps before laying her down in one of the pristine white beds of the infirmary. He could hear Natsu's enraged voice all the way through the guild, "Just what the hell were you doing? You better hope nothing is wrong with one hair on her head or I will do far worse to you than you could imagine." Natsu was seething. Laxus could smell the heavy tang of smoke, most likely coming from the thoroughly pissed off Slayer.

What shocked him more was the commanding voice that came from the youngest Slayer in the guild, "There won't be anything left for you to burn. If anything is wrong with my Nee-chan, I'll tear you to pieces."

"ENOUGH!" the Master heard the commotion from his office, his booming voice demanded the three Slayers go out and work out their collective energy away from the guild before they destroyed it. After hearing the front door slam closed behind them, Master came into the infirmary and addressed his grandson. "Is she okay? I heard the commotion just in time to see you carrying our poor unconscious Lucy."

"It really wasn't that bad of a hit, I think it just took her by surprise. We will have to get Wendy to come back and make sure she doesn't have a concussion but it looks like she will have one hell of a goose egg." Forgetting himself and his audience, he ran his hand along her face before bringing himself to leave. "I'm going to go get the little healer and bring her back. She's most likely already calmed down, she was just being protective of her sister apparently." The short old man let out a small laugh and nodded in confirmation, watching his grandson's signature coat disappear around the corner.

"I don't think you know just the predicament you've gotten into my dear Lucy." He chuckled to himself, muttering about beautiful blonde grandbabies, as he left her to sleep.


	3. Chapter Three

What the fuck did I DO? My head is fucking killing me. Oh god, note to self, don't open your eyes. Fuck whoever invented lights.

"Fuck...those...lights." She mumbled out.

A deep, throaty chuckle escaped whoever was sitting next to her bed, "Did you want me to turn them off?"

"Mmhmm, yes please." Her hand came up to clutch the right side of her head. "What the fucking fuck happened to my head? I feel like I was hit by a train."

"Table actually. I didn't realize you had such a vibrant vocabulary, Blondie." She could hear the smirk on his face. There was an unfamiliar weight over her body. It was so warm and smelled so damned good, like thunderstorms and fresh cut grass. The little mage snuggled deeper beneath the blanket. "You can't keep that you know."

She opened her eyes to challenge the muscular man over her knew favorite blanket, only to recognize the heavy material wasn't a blanket at all. It was Laxus' fur-lined coat that never leaves his body. When it finally hit her, he gave me his coat. She sat up too quickly, causing her to groan and fall back, clutching her head.

"Oi! Watch it Blondie, you can't just...get up after a hit like that." He came to her side faster than she thought humanly possible. Dragon Slayer, you baka. Her eyes squeezed shut, trying to calm the pulsing from within her skull. She was aware of the his hand wrapping around shoulder, very much liking the way it felt there.

Lucy grimaced, "Fuck me running, that hurts."

This caused yet another husky laugh to come from the older mage beside her, before he released her from his half-embrace. "Well that could get a little tricky, but I'm sure we could work something out." He wiggled his eyebrows, "You seem flexible enough."

"Ugh, men." She tried, unsuccessfully, to fight the smile from spreading. She really did. "Well Doc Spark Plug, what's the diagnosis? Will I be bedridden forever?" The over-the-top dramatic way she asked was followed up with an arm being thrown over her eyes.

"God you are ridiculous. You are fine, no concussion, just one really big lump" He stated, not unkindly. "...and a hell of a headache apparently." He tacked on.

"So what do you say tall, mysterious and muscular? You want to help me sit up. I'm freaking starving." Throwing him her best pouty lip, and puppy dog eyes.

Laxus groaned at the tiny blonde's antics, "You are going to be the death of me, I fucking swear it."

"Does that mean you'll help me though," Minxy blonde suddenly turning unsure, "because I really don't think I can get up myself." Lucy's hand clutched at the thick fabric in her lap.

Before she knew it, she felt a strong arm move around her shoulders again, this time more firmly. I don't think I'll ever have the Laxus Dreyar in a position like this again, might as well get as much of it as I can. She leaned heavily into his side, keeping one hand gripped on his coat and the other moved around his back to clutch at his shirt. Holy shit, he is solid fucking muscle. Jesus this man should be illegal. She bit back a moan as his other hand moved to steady her, warm fingers spread across the skin of her exposed hip. My sweater must be bunched up, I don't know whether to curse the gods or praise them.

When she was fully upright, standing relatively steady on her own two feet, she tried to give the Slayer his precious coat back, only to have him take it and wrap it around her shoulders. The massive thing dwarfed her, just shy of dragging on the ground. She wrapped it tighter around her curvy body, hitting him with a genuine beaming smile. His cheeks heated, head turning away from the sight of Lucy wrapped up in HIS coat. He could picture her lying in his massive bed, furlined jacket the only thing wrapped around her, barely covering her rosy nipples.

"Uh, Laxus?" His head snapped down to the gorgeous brown orbs. "While I'm relatively confident I won't face plant, I'm still kind of light-headed and I really don't want anymore brain damage today."

He lifted an arm, hoping she would get the hint and move to his side. Without hesitation, she filled the space at his side. He felt her dainty fingers slide their way back around his hips. He had to suppress his dragons instinct to purr at her close proximity.

The blonde couple made their way back down to the dining area, Laxus could hear the Solid Script mages heart race at the sight of her friend, reluctantly he released his grip on Lucy. She grabbed the back of his shirt before he could get too far away, "Wait, I have your jacket-" she was pulling it off her shoulders.

"It's fine, I'll get it back from you tonight after I walk you home." With that, he disappeared behind the familiar wood of Master's office. It'll be his office someday.

Levy raised an eyebrow at the exchange between the two blonde mages, "Lu-chan! You didn't tell me you and Laxus were a thing."

Lucy's head rolled back, letting out a groan. "Levy, I need serious girl talk. Like yester-fucking-day."

A gleeful chirp left the blunettes throat, followed by a barely contained squeel. She grabbed the blondes wrist, rushing her to sit at her table she shared with Team Shadow Gear. "Mira told me all about your 'Slayer incidents' and I am very curious to hear your side of things." Her usually happy face turned scheming, creepy grin fixating on the blonde next to her.

"First of all, 'Slayer incidents'? What the hell does that even mean? and secondly, she doesn't even know all of it so you tell me what you know and I'll fill in the blanks." Lucy paused, brought a finger to her lips, "Actually, scratch that. I'll just start from the beginning." Levy settled in, chin resting in her palm, scooting a little closer to the blonde, eagerly ready to eat up all the information about to come from her best girlfriends lips. Lucy sighed at Levy's overly enthusiastic antics. Taking a steadying breath before telling her about coming home to find Natsu already in her bed, the steamy moments they shared over the last 48 hours, Laxus being not Laxus and the mutual flirting between them, and finally, Gajeel. His attention being the most shocking of the three considering he has never shown any interest in anyone let alone the Celestial Spirit mage.

Levy interrupted her string of disbelief, matter of factly stating her arguement,"No Gajeel actually surprises me the least."

"How the hell do you figure? He rarely says anything to me, if I'm lucky I'll get a rough grunt in my general direction." Lucy couldn't help the reaction to slam her head on the table. "Fuck, that hurts." absently rubbing the pain from her forehead.

The blunette chuckled and rubbed her friends back, "You know how I sometimes read over at his table with Pantherlily?"

Lucy turned her head to the side, nodding at the other girl.

"He spends the whole time watching you, and every once in a while, he'll ask me a question about you. Usually completely out of the blue." Lucy sat up slowly at the statement. She searched the room desperately trying to find the Iron Slayer, only to be caught in his deep ruby pools. She couldn't mistake the hunger in them for anything but a promise to her. A promise that was making heat pool in her abdomen. His nostrils flared, as he forced his eyes closed and leaned back in his chair, smirk firmly affixed on his handsome face.

"Holy shit, Levy. I'm in way over my head." Her wide honey eyes, turned away from Gajeel, hissing lowly so even the heightened slayers senses couldn't hear, "What am I supposed to do when I would like all fucking three of our big, bad testosterone filled Dragons to take me in the broom closet?"

"Oh Lu-chan, I wish I had your problems."

"You could easily have similar problems Levy-chan. Jet and Droy worship the ground you walk on and don't think I didn't notice the ogling of a certain Shadow Dragon Slayer at the last guild party," laughing at the deer-in-the-headlights look the blunette had at being caught.

After Levy finally got Lucy to lighten up, the blonde told her about Crocus, the oddity of whatever beasts were taking people and then giving them back before the sun could rise above the horizon. Lucy asked if she could talk to Freed, maybe he could figure out the barrier that keeps them from actually entering the city, and to call her if she needed any help figuring anything out. She waved the smaller mage off, laying her head down on her folded arms at the table, resting her eyes for just a minute. Unconsciously pulling the warmth around her even tighter, inhaling the calming scent before dozing off.

The last thing she remembered from her dream was being wrapped in warmth, feeling absolutely safe. Opening her eyes, she yawned and stretched her back and neck. I wonder how long I've been out. Judging by the pain in my neck, it's been awhile. Mira was softly humming as she wiped down the bar, "Oh Lucy, you're finally awake. Laxus was letting you sleep, waiting to walk you home. Very chivalrous of him, don't you think?," mischievous sparkle in her sapphire eyes, "Can't you just see those brown-eyed blonde babies, or maybe grey-eyed blonde haired babies?"

Lucy knew Mira was lost to her fantasies at that point, so she turned to head to the room that held Laxus. Feeling significantly better after her little nap session, she took the steps two at a time, quietly making her way through the heavy wooden door. Laxus was leaned back in the chair that was bordering comically too small for his muscular stature, bulging arms crossed in front of him. He had a peaceful look on his face, fast asleep. Lucy fought the urge to awwww at the sight of the usually intense mage. Keeping with her previous thought process, she took advantage of the rare sight. Closing the distance between their bodies, she moved between the blonde man and his desk, running her fingers lightly over the scar before moving to his chiseled jaw. She could feel the stubble just starting emerge. Distinct flashes of feeling the rough hair brush her inner thighs had them clutching together, eyes closing at her own imagination. Being a writer made the visions as vivid as reality for the little virgin, rubbing her legs together to try to ease the ache at their apex.

Laxus woke to the sweetest scent he has ever smelled in his whole life, the low moan that escaped his throat only made the scent spike. Finally opening his eyes, he couldn't believe he was graced with the visual of Lucy leaning on his desk, face flushed, gorgeous creamy thighs grinding against each other. He couldn't tell if he was feeling her hand on his face or if this was all just a really fantastic dream, but either way, he wasn't about to let whatever the fuck was happening go to waste. So he pulled the sexy vixen onto his lap, causing a small gasp to fall from her swollen lips. Lucy had been biting her lower lip, trying to distract from the alien feeling at her womanhood. Something that turned the Slayer on even more. Moving his hands from her thin waist down to her luscious hips, back around to her firm ass, giving a light testing squeeze. Her hands trailed from where they caught herself on his chest, up passed his shoulders, landing on either side of his face, her thumbs tracing his stubble again, fingers finding their way into his golden hair.

His grip tightened on her hips as her nails scraped lightly against his scalp, "Lucy, if you want to make it home tonight, you'll have to stop doing that. We won't make it out of the chair at this rate." He let out the deep rumble he had been trying to fight all day which only added to the moisture gathering between her legs. She knew she needed to get up, she knew she wasn't ready to have sex with him but her body had very different plans than her brain.

"I'm sorry, I just came up to let you know I was awake and ready to go home, but when I got up here you were just so adorable, fast asleep in this teeny chair. You dwarf, like, everything compared to me. So I was going to come over and wake you up but I wanted to feel your scruff because I've never seen you with any hair on your face. It feels really nice by the way." She rambled through her thoughts, still straddling the larger blonde mage. "If...you want to go now, we can. I'm done molesting you."

If Lucy thought Laxus was attractive before, she was a goner now. He smiled at her, real-live dimple-having smiling. Fuck, you are drop dead gorgeous. His smile turned into all out laughter after that, the busty blonde hid her face in her hands after the realization she said that out loud, "Mavis, just kill me now."

"Don't worry Blondie, the sentiment is mutual." He pulled her into his chest, her head fitting in the space where his shoulder meets his neck. They stayed like for a while, before Lucy turned her head slightly, pressing a chaste kiss below his ear before pulling away. Getting down from her very comfortable perch, she took his hand in hers.

"Come on big guy, let's get to bed. How about it?" Laxus smiled slyly at her, grabbing his soundpods from the desk before walking to the front doors, not letting go of the small hand in his. Mira had thankfully gone home already, so they left in relative peace. Laxus locked the door to the guild before turning, waiting for Lucy to start heading towards her apartment since he didn't know where the little blonde minx lived. If he really wanted to, he could probably follow her unique scent but it was much better feeling her leading him around, her hand in his.

The walk through Magnolia at night was quiet, she still hopping up on the low wall along the canal, but Laxus kept a loose grip on her to keep her from falling in. They finally made their way to Strawberry street, in front of her building.

She was playing with her keys, "Well, this is me."

He was playing with the fingers he had yet to give up, trying to decided whether or not he would let her go. When she looked up at him, through those damn long lashes, beautiful flush creeping up from her neck, he couldn't hold his dragon back. His lips descended on hers hungerly. Shocked at first, Lucy slowly melted into the kiss, bringing her hand to rest on his chest. She felt his tongue along her bottom lip causing her to let out a breathy gasp. Laxus took the opportunity to explore the cavern of her mouth. They pulled away, gasping, cursing the need for breath. He didn't miss the thundering of her heartbeat, the smile that reached all the way to her eyes. He couldn't help but steal another short kiss, before adding, "Listen, I know there is a lot more going on than just you and me, and honestly, there is a lot more than you know going on so I'm not going to pressure you into anything or turn into some possessive asshole but please," eyes meeting hers intensely, "tell me I got to kiss you first."

She chuckled lightly, still catching up from the lack of oxygen and their toe-curling goodnight kiss, "Oh my god, you are such a guy." Rolling her eyes at his steady gaze, still waiting for her to answer him. "Yes, geez, you got to the prize in the cereal box first you big smug baka." Her heart melted all over again at his juvenile elation.

Waiting a beat before she started taking his jacket off, "You better take this away before I claim it forever. I wouldn't have a complaint in the world with it wrapped around me forever. It smells amazing." Sigh leaving her as she gave it up.

He laughed, replacing the coat back where it usually sits, "If you like the way I smell so much, maybe you should just stick with me. I might just let you borrow it again." He winked at her before kissing her one last time. "I'll see you at the guild Blondie, Gramps wants to talk to you first thing so head up to the office as soon as you get in."

"Goodnight Spark Plug!" She felt the unusual static before she saw him, seemingly disappear into the night. Lucy hurriedly got into her apartment, locking the door before stripping down and falling into her bed. She pressed her fingers to her still-swollen lips. Sleep came quickly for the Spirit mage after she ran through the events of the day over again, smile on her face when it overtook her.


	4. Chapter Four

Lucy was alone in the middle of the woods, trees she didn'y recognize were surrounding her every direction she turned. It was dark wherever she was and she was struggling to see where she was going. Her body was faintly glowing a golden aura, but even that only helped in seeing what was directly in front of her. The beautiful ivory gown she wore had long, sheer sleeves, tightly hugging her curves before softly falling from her hips to the ground. Pearls adorned almost every inch of fabric, but surprisingly, the garment as a whole was light and airy. She could feel her loose curls around her, moving with the cool breeze. The grass beneath her toes was plush and soft; it made her want to lay and see if she could find the stars in the inky black expanse above her.

"My, my," the voice mused, "you are a beautiful maiden indeed."The voice seemed to surround the Celestial Summoner, light and airy like the fabric of her dress, not threatening but mischievous, as if it was toying with Lucy. "I know you've tried to find me, find out what I'm doing. You believe my intentions nefarious but I can assure you, I'll stop taking people if you come to me yourself. Walk into my woods alone before the next full moon and I'll explain everything to you, Princess." Lucy's head became heavy and her body fell to the earth below her.

-End dream

She woke from her dream, drenched in a cold sweat making the mage shiver. Putting a shaky hand on her keys, she learned it was five in the morning and still too early to go to the guild. Can I please wake up in peace for once? Just once I would like to wake up not being smothered, without being yelled at, without pain anywhere in my body. Maybe with some sexy man on her... Shaking her thoughts and the dream from her head, she prepared herself a steaming bath. Making sure to put enough of her honeysuckle bubble bath in to have the bubbles almost escape from the large soaking tub, stripped down and eased in, her chest peaking out from the water. She focused on the slow rise and fall of her chest, now poking from beneath the water. In her deeply relaxed state, she didn't notice the familiar golden shower of magic where Loke emerged.

"My lovely Princess, would you like me to join you and help you relax even further?" smoothly suggested from the upturned lips of her strongest spirit.

Lucy opened one eye from beneath the thinning blanket of bubbles, lifting a hand from the cool porcelain tub, "If you so much as loosen your tie, I'll kick you straight back to the heavens." Closing her eye before sinking back down into the slow-steaming water, unfortunately for Loke, submerging her bountiful chest as well.

"I actually didn't come out to join you, but anytime you'd like me to, I'll be there in a flash." He perched on the side of the immense white tub. Pushing his glasses further up his nose, his voice dipped back to seriousness, "Your dream wasn't exactly just a dream. It's very much related to the problems happening back in Crocus. I've been watching the spirit since you left the city to make sure nothing bad comes from his meddling."

The rage slowly built within Lucy the longer her lion spoke. The deathly calm tone which she spoke, made Loke's hair stand on end, "You mean to tell me, that whole time I was searching for even a hint at what was making the whole city of Crocus fear for their safety, not being able to eat or sleep because I was failing them," her voice cracked and she lunged for the ginger man, completely disregarding her current state of undress, tackling him to the ground, pressing her wet body tight against his lean figure. She could faintly register the smooth fabric rubbing the sensitive flesh of her nipples. "YOU FUCKING KNEW WHAT WAS GOING ON?! I cannot BELIEVE you, you baka cat!" Taking his shoulders in her hands and violently shaking, knocking his blue-tinted glasses to the floor. She was seething on top of the lean man, voice a hiss through clenched teeth, "and in addition to that, how did you know about my-" Stopping dead, mid-sentence, she felt hands squeeze her very naked globes. Squeaking and jumping back, trying to cover the large expanse of skin that was exposed.

Just then another puff of magic indicated another spirit popping in behind her, "Punishment, Princess?" Virgo bent at the waist towards her skyclad master. "If big brother Leo can bathe with you, may I? It would be an honor," the smooth delivery completely at war with the glint in the maid's eyes.

"No Virgo, no punishment and Loke didn't get to bathe with me. He happened to...walk in on my bath...and end up soaked on my floor. Hopefully I didn't kill any of his dwindling brain cells." Lucy tried to make sense of her already insane morning, goosebumps made their way down her body, causing her already tight nipples to pebble at the open air, "Would you be able to hand me my towel, it's uh...getting kind of chilly."

"Of course Princess."Handing her one of her towels from the closet before turning her attention to the other Zodiac, "It seems you have done a very poor job in letting Princess know of the situation in Crocus," shaking her head, "Perhaps Lucy-sama will give me the pleasure of punishing you for your indiscretions." Virgo stalked towards the other spirit, evil smile plastering her face.

Finally standing once again, replacing his signature glasses to his face. Suit still impeccable, although dripping from the bath water and slightly tighter at the hips than usual, "Maybe I should just leave you to explain. I will continue to monitor the situation and will see you when you arrive." Loke leaned and gave Lucy a quick peck of a kiss before disappearing alltogether.

"You pervert cat!" Lucy swung her arms at nothing before noticing her rage was futile. Walking back over to the tub to feel if her plans for a relaxing bath were also ruined. "Virgo, would you care to explain what is going on?" She dropped her towel quickly before submerging once again, into the warm waters.

Virgos maid outfit ruffled as she knelt beside the tub to explain, "Princess, you are aware of the existence of the Platinum keys, yes?"

"I've read what little I could find about the keys themselves, but I know the constellations and stories behind them. Cepheus, the Earthen King and his female counterpart, Cassiopeia, the Ethereal Queen, Andromeda, the Chained Maiden, Cetus, The Whale, and The Greek Hero, Perseus." Finally putting all the information together, she sat up, mounds bobbing at the sudden movement causing the water to slosh out of the tub. "I'm so dense! It's one of them isn't it?" eagerly pulling the plug on her bath, hugging the pinkette, before grabbing her towel. "Why wouldn't Grampa Crux tell me?"

"I don't think he honestly knew to put the facts together to conclusively say it was a spirit causing havoc. The Platinum keys have been dormant for a century, deciding to scatter and hide themselves away after being abused by horrible mages. They were forced to do terrible things, far worse than any of the Zodiacs have been through." Helping her Princess dry her hair before continuing, "Brother thinks it's Perseus but the Hero is far more honorable than to try for your attention by taking innocent people, which leaves Cetus and Cepheus. Both are men I wouldn't put these dramatics above, both are dangerous and will not be easily swayed out their hatred for your kind, so please be careful."

"I have to go and stop this, no matter what happens to me, those people don't deserve to be caught in the middle of whatever problems the Celestial Realm may have. That's my job after all." She smiled fondly, all her spirits could feel the depth of her love for them. This being the reason many spirits hoped the kind-hearted Celestial Princess would find their respective keys. Many of the more powerful keys, watching her when they can. "He said I had to go alone to meet him, but I doubt I'll be allowed to travel to Crocus by myself once the guild finds out."

"I think you'll be safest going alone into his woods, Lucy-sama. Your Dragons can't follow you there or it will put you in far more danger." Lucy's eyes widened comically at her spirit mentioning dragons. Plural. She used the plural. Seemingly unknowing of the mage's reaction, she continued, "Go alone and just be your usual sweet, caring self. They must be curious about the rumors flying through our realm about the Celestial Princess more beautiful than the stars themselves with a heart bigger than the heavens."

Lucy blushed at the incredible compliment, "I don't know about all that but you all deserve to have the freedom to chose. I won't force any one of you to do anything you don't want to, how could we trust each other if it was any other way?"

"Exactly my point, Princess. Would you like me to send Cancer out to help you with your hair when you get dressed? Might I suggest that new gold top with your thigh high suede boots?" bowing slightly before going back to the Spirit world.

A bubble of laughter escaped Lucy as heat radiated from her keys, touching them fondly before jumping. "Seven already? I suppose I should get ready for the day then?"

After putting on the off-the-shoulder gold cropped peasant top Virgo suggested, with her black skater skirt with one little golden star at the bottom hem and deep plum thigh high boots, she called Cancer out.

"Ebi-What can I do for you today-ebi?" The Crab Spirit asked while circling her, deep in thought at all the possibilities.

"Whatever you think would look the best Cancer, you have amazing taste." After waiting a beat, "and maybe we could try something new with my makeup. Nothing too fancy though, I'm only going to the guild."

"Ebi-Of course-ebi." Cancer got to work, heating her golden tresses into big loose curls cascading all around her, putting a simple black cateye on her eyelids before a layer of black mascara making the distinct amber glean of her orbs even brighter. "Finished-ebi. It was a pleasure, Princess-ebi."

She quickly turned and embraced her spirit, "Thank you so much! I absolutely love it!" He smiled fondly at the blonde he has known since she was a child, he disappeared in a puff of magic.

By the time her hair and makeup were done, it was closer to eight and she made her way to her nakama. When she got to the guild, it was still pretty empty considering most of the guilds members were known to sleep off hangovers before coming back to start the partying all over again. Mira was at her usual post behind the counter, wiping out glasses absentmindedly.

"Good morning Lucy! You're here awfully early," the barmaid looked her up and down, "and that outfit is positively killer. They won't be able to resist you." She cheerfully went into the backroom, mumbling about beautiful slayer babies with Lucy's wonderful personality.

She can't be implying that I would have ALL the slayer babies, right? I mean, that would require them to share which is a laughable notion at best. Although what a fucking dream come true, three unbelievably sexy men all to myself? Sign me right the fuck up. Her thoughts keeping her distracted as she made her way to talk to Master about what she's learned and her plans.

She could hear him talking through the door, "You can't just NOT tell the poor girl, she's got to be going crazy already and the three of you are just acting like hormonal teenage boys. She's a grown woman and she deserves the best, do you hear me?" The deep baritone of the second voice just as familiar as the first voice but the latter was full of barely-contained anger,"I fucking know, get off my back, Gramps. I have to talk to Gajeel and Natsu to figure out how the fuck the semantics of this would even work. As far I've gathered, this has never happened before and it's not I can call up a dragon and ask him 'Hey what happens if multiple slayers have the same mate?' and he would have some easy solution. Fuck. She's here." His breathing was erratic as he huffed out, "Just get in here, I don't know how long you've been there but we've got shit to do so let's get this over with."

Laxus was frustrated and the least qualified person to handle the current events of his life. He didn't have a dragon to talk to about all the bullshit urges he had, about the pull to gorgeous woman he just snapped at, about anything, let alone the fucked up mating predicament he was in. He didn't mean to bite the blonde's head off for standing outside the office but when she came through the door, his heart stopped, breathing hitched at the sight of her. Lucy looked like an angel. A sexy golden angel, and she was wearing his colors. And he just bit her fucking head off. His dragon forced him up to comfort the small blonde, seeing how upset she was. But when he got to her, the tears glistening in the corners of her eyes were gone and those enchanting orbs hardened, pushing passed him to the same armchair she sat in yesterday. Leaving the man burning where she touched him but with an empty feeling in his chest.

"Master, I have to go back to Crocus, the spirit causing the mayhem came to me in my dreams and has offered to stop taking innocents if I meet with him myself." Steeling herself for the rejection of her going back solo, her hard gaze met the uncertain eyes of her beloved Master.

He looked at the woman before him carefully, "How do you plan on handling this rampant spirit?"

Clearly shocked by the question, she stuttered a moment before answering, "Well Master, I've spoken to Loke and Virgo and they've determined it's one of the lost Platinum keys. Virgo thinks they are trying to get my attention to see if I'm the person who I've been rumored to be, so I'm not nervous about confronting him." Halfway through her explanation, Laxus came back take the seat next to her, eyebrows furrowed. "I trust my spirits and Virgo doesn't believe I'll be in danger unless someone comes with me, if I defy his terms."

"Will you take someone with you to Crocus?" levelly asking the mage he's come to think of as a daughter.

"I was going to ask my team to come with me, but it seems so silly to bring so many people with me for a glorified meet-and-greet."

Seeing the apprehension take hold in her muscles, Laxus fought the urge to take her hand and try to comfort her any way he can, but the glare she sent him kept his arms firmly planted crossed over his chest.

"My child, I can't in good conscious send you there by yourself with all the unknowns. There is so little known about these keys as is, and we've almost lost you too many times."

At the mention of all her failed attempts to save her guild mates, her anger got the better of her, "Master, with all due respect, I'm going to do this. I made a promise and as a Celestial Spirit mage, you know my word is binding, it is law for me, you can't keep me here and if you do, I'll lose all my beloved contracted spirits." Her grip on the arms of the chair turned her knuckles white, threatening to snap the manicured nails on the ends of her fingers.

"Lucy child, by no means did I mean to insinuate that you couldn't handle it, or that any of the past incidents were your fault in any way, I simply meant to guard the Light of the Guild from any amount of harm that could come to you. You are an incredibly capable mage, one of the most powerful I've come across. More than that though, you are an uniquely amazing woman, one we would all struggle to come back from if something were to happen to you."

She was crying at the kind, sincere words. What is going on with my hormones? I can't even handle my emotional whiplash. Upset that she was so short with the man she came to think of as a father-figure, she apologetically heaved out, "I'm...s-sorry Master. I shouldn't h-have been s-so cynical." She could tell Laxus was tense at her outburst, feeling bad for being such a bitch to him earlier, she reached a tentative hand, an olive branch, to the chair beside her, taking a minute to calm down, gathering her rampant emotions. "Laxus, I know you're busy and...and you have your own team...and I was just a horrendous bitch to you," she realized just how absurd her question was going to be after listing all the reasons he would probably say no out loud but she leaned over anyway, turning her head to the side cutely, her hair brushing the side of his thighs, catching his eyes, "...but would you like to come with me? It seems we've got a few things to," clearing the lump from her throat,"talk about."

Makarov cut in, "That is an excellent idea Lucy! Laxus doesn't have anything to do and the rest of the Thunder Legion has gone on their own missions so it's perfect! Why don't you see if Gajeel and Natsu are still around also. It would be good to have the slayers work as a civil team for once!" The balding man was very proud of himself, practically shoving the two stunned blondes from the office before slamming the door.

The Lightning slayer snapped out of their stupor first, used to insane antics of his grandfather, "Looks like we are having a Dragon field trip, congratulations on being designated chaperone."

"Did you just make a joke? You make jokes now?" she asked incredulously.

"Come on, Blondie, we've got a couple of slayers to round up." Tugging her towards the balcony to look over the drinking hall.

Her feet stopped just short of the railing, looking down at patterns in the wood of the floor. Watching the endless swirls and patterns helping to calm her frayed nerves or at least offer distraction from the thoughts swirling through her brain. What the fuck seems to be a really pertinent phrase in my life right now. He said I was his mate. Three slayers' mate. I don't even know what the fuck it means to be in a relationship let alone a life-long bond with three grown men. That's what it means to be a mate right? That's what Kinana said, she said it was an incredible intimate bond that only great loves could come close to rivaling.

"Hello? Are you even listening to me?" a huge hand waved in front of her face.

"How is this supposed to work Laxus? How could I even come close to being enough for...for one of you, let alone all three? This seems so unfair to you guys." the anxiety attack she was trapped in the middle of stole away all of her emotion, brain choosing to shut down before it drowned in them. She couldn't move, she couldn't hear the cold delivery of her usual emphatic voice, she didn't feel the hot tears as they fell to the swirls and patterns she was fixated on. "You are all so strong, you deserve someone strong, capable like you are"

Laxus didn't know how to handle her in this state. She was so unlike herself, cold, quiet, devoid of emotion and too still. He pulled her into his arms, acting completely on instinct, tucking her away under his chin. She could feel his strong hand move to cup the back of her head, tangling with her curls. She listened to the sound of the strong beat of his heart, listened to the words he whispered into golden hair, "Lucy you have to breath for me, we will figure this out. You don't have to worry about anything except packing for Crocus. I'll grab the idiots and the tickets and met you at the station in an hour. If the train's on time, we should get there right at dusk." pulling back to look at her face, wiping the smudged black from her eyes. "Will you make it home or do you want me to find Levy?"

The tightness in her chest at his sweet words, careful embrace and overall perfection she was just witnessing, swelled almost to the point of pain. "It's okay, I'll call out Plue to walk with me. I'll meet you at the train station in an hour then." Still not back to her usual self, but calmed down enough to give the man a small smile.

Slowly the two pulled apart, he walked her to the door before ducking down, oblivious to the whole guild transfixed on the pair, "Do you want my jacket for the walk?"

The relief at the thought of being surrounded by his soothing scent was obvious and before she could say anything, he threw the heavy monstrosity over her head before turning and waving as he walked away, not knowing how to handle the strong urges he had around her.

Uncaring of looks she was now aware they were getting by her guild mates, she wrapped the coat loosely round her shoulders before summoning Plue and walking home.

She kept the little spirit out while she washed her face and packed her bags, talking to him about any and everything. Every now and then Plue would send her a wiggle or a thoughtful pun pun. Thanks to her hulking saving grace, the soothing safety of his jacket and her little snowman-like friend, she felt renewed and ready help out whichever spirit from the Platinum keys that wanted her attention. Lucy summoned Virgo to ask if she would hold her things while she traveled before locking her front door and making her way to the station a little early, huge jacket flowing behind her from the little bounce in her step.

Gajeel and Laxus were both sitting on a bench, eyes closed casually slumped back. She was about to ask where Natsu was when she saw him under Gajeels boot, groaning loudly. "Natsu! Oh my god, are you okay?" She knelt down, shoving the heavy leather boot with all her might which did absolutely nothing to ease Natsu's pain. "Fucking hell, what are these made of-" stilling for a moment, she burst out into a fit of laughter, landing next to the pinkette on the ground.

Both Laxus and Gajeel watched her small frame roll onto her back, clutching her stomach. Laxus groaned, "Great, you broke her already," rubbing a hand down his face.

"Me? She's the one...I didn't do...fuck, what do I do? How do I fix this?" Gajeel gestured to the hysterical blonde.

Sitting up from the sidewalk, wiping tears from her eyes, she pushed through her still bubbling laughter, "I'm not..broken, you idiots. I was trying to move your heavy-ass foot and I was about to ask 'what are these things made of, metal?' but you know...you're the...Iron Dragon Slayer." falling back into another fit of giggles.

Both older slayers deadpanned, staring at her unamused.

"Oh come on, that's hilarious. If you hadn't killed Natsu, he would have laughed...why did you kill him?" plopping down between the two behemoth men.

Laxus cleared his throat hiding his own snicker, "Yeah Gajeel, why don't you tell Blondie how Flame brain ended up under your boot?"

She turned to face him, asking playfully, "Yeah Gajeel, why don't you tell me?," smothering her smile.

The raven-haired man, mumbled something unintelligible before glaring at the offending Fire slayer.

Lucy sing-songed, "I can't hear you, you'll have to speak up dear," cupping her hand to her ear teasingly.

He let out a ridiculously dramatic sigh before squeezing out one sentence, as if it pained him to speak it out loud, "He singed my hair."

The loudspeaker smoothly called the next train to Crocus had arrived and it's passengers were allowed to board.

Grabbing the back of Natsu's collar, Gajeel lifted him roughly and started walking towards the traveling cabins, "Are you guys comin' or what? I really will kill him if I have to deal with his pathetic moans by myself."

Lucy quickly followed the pair of slayers, laughter spilling uncontrollably and turning to grab Laxus' wrist and pulling him through the crowd to the cabin Gajeel had claimed for them. Lucy handed Laxus his coat back before making her way to the bench that held Natsu's crumpled frame, leaving Laxus to take the spot next to Gajeel.

Slipping her lap beneath Natsu's head, she started running her fingers through his spiky salmon hair. The incapacitated slayer purred in approval at her actions. It never ceased to amaze the blonde just how deceivingly soft his hair was. Before long the train lurched, marking the start of their ten hour trip. I wonder if it's just a Natsu thing or if Gajeel and Laxus like someone playing with their hair. Leaning her head on the side of the cabin, she started humming while continuing the ministrations of her fingers.

"Luuuuuuuuuce." Natsu moaned as he curled an arm around her waist, pushing his face further into her lithe stomach.

"I'm sorry Natsu," feeling sorry for the green-faced slayer, "this is kind of a long train ride. Is there anything else I can get you? Do you want to try to sleep through it? I can give you the bench..." His grip tightened around her midsection at the thought of her moving.

"No, you're helping just by being you," snuggling just below her ample chest, "would you mind reading to me though? I like listening to your voice."

Smiling down at her sweet best friend, she leaned down to grab the travel pack she brought with her. Meanwhile, the other two slayer knew exactly why the pinkette wanted her to grab her pack; when she leaned down to search for the book, it pressed her cleavage right into his face. Causing the two dragons to release possessive growls deep from their chests.

Pausing briefly before pulling the book out and sitting upright. Fucking fuck, they growled. I thought the purring was sexy and now they have to growl. I'm going to have to buy a whole new panty collection at the rate these three are ruining them. Her eyes turned owlish, fuck, they all have extremely heightened senses and Natsu is in my god damned lap. Dumping Natsu as she blurted about having to pee before sprinting out of the cabin.

"The floor is so much worse than Luce's lap." Natsu groaned, holding his stomach to try to ease the churning.

"Gi hi hi, serves you right for trickin' Bunny into sending your face to third base"

Clenching out through waves of nausea,"What did you two do to make her freakin' run from us?," too distracted by his insides rioting to catch the sweet scent of Lucy's arousal.

"Bunny apparently really likes the dragon part of us, and I think she's finally caught on about what it really means for us to have dragon senses." He snickered again. "Although it was dumb for her to run, I can still smell it from in the bathroom. Lot of repressed sexual tension in that fucking perfect body."

Finally breaking his silence on the topic, Laxus threatened the two younger males, "She's coming back so we are going to shut the fuck up about it and try to not have the woman that completes each of us flee from sight, got it? Because if she leaves this cabin for anything other than actually using the bathroom, I'll fry you until you're both unrecognizable pieces of crispy slayer-bacon"

Gajeel rolled his eyes in response, all three noticing the closer her sweet honeyed-honeysuckle scent got to them, the less their stomachs churned.

She opened the door quietly before stepping in and closing it, soft click filling the silence of the small space. Taking a moment to compose herself before turning around and addressing the three men, "Okay, so I feel like I would really like some basic information on," gesturing widely to the whole cabin, "this. Because as I'm sure you've deduced on your own, I have literally no actual experience with men. So lets have a conversation about dragons and how they mate, yeah? Cool, cool, I'll start." She stepped over Natsu to sit back down, motioning for the big baby to get back up to her lap. After he got settled, facing away from her stomach, her shoulders deflated slightly, " So how do you find your mate?"

Gajeel had the most time with his dragon and learned the most from him so he leaned forward, "It's not something we know until they're ready, or in need of us. Our dragons are drawn to them without even knowing. We want to be around them, as close as we can and if we can't get close physically, we watch them, just making sure they are safe and unhurt. We feel what they feel through the still-strengthening bond. It all has protection as the motivation, the urge isn't as bad if the mate is happy on their own. Next comes scenting, where we try to put our scents on our mate to let other males know you're taken. Ash-hole over there, has been scenting you for longer than I've been at the guild, which is way out of bounds since he didn't actually know you were his mate and it could have really fucked everything up." Taking a moment to pointedly glare at the cringing male in the blonde's lap," which leads to us marking our mate, the claiming, the bond and bam, hey it's official and life-long. When one dies, the other follows shortly after. But this is all based on the basic premise that only two people are involved though. If I had to take a guess, you would have to go through the process with each of us individually because dragons cannot have more than one mate. Not that I wouldn't just kill myself before being actually mated to either of this fucks." Gajeel shuddered at the thought, and forced himself to swallow the wave of bile.

Three sets of reptilian eyes watched their mates reactions closely, trying to get a hold on what the odds were she would bolt again, this time, for good.

"That doesn't seem so bad actually..." playing with the ends of Natsu's hair once again. Bashful smile on her face as she muttered, "I really didn't want to have to partake in some weird naked body sandwich..."

Natsu sputtered at the thought, "Mavis, Lucy! Don't say things like that...I'll be scarred for life with that mental image."

"While I'm fine with the idea of my mate having more than one mate, you are the only one I want to see naked. Period." Laxus casually added, causing her cheeks to inflame.

"I'm going to have three husbands essentially, at the same time, and people are going to know this about me. That I'll be," chest flushing at the path her train of thought went, forgetting about the other three passengers in the compartment, "having sex with three men, at the same time. What will people say about me? Oh my god, you will break me. You're all huge." Three very distinct chuckles filled the space, bringing Lucy back to Earthland, face palming, "It's not funny assholes! I like having the ability to walk!"

"Luce, I think you are being a little dramatic. You'd eventually be able to walk again."

She tugged the pink hair resting on her thighs, just enough to make him cringe, "Shut it you step-skipping cheat."

"While I enjoy the sight of the littlest dragon in pain," Gajeel interrupted, "I'd like to just hear it for my sanity's sake, you're accepting your mates, right? All of them?"

She thought maybe she should feel nervous, maybe unsure, but the anxiety never came. Lucy knew she would be happy with each of them and if they were willing to work with each other for her sake, then what more could she ask of them. "I would be incredibly happy just getting to spend my life with any one of you, so if you are all accepting me, I absolutely accept the honor of being your mate." A chorus of purrs resonated throughout the small space, "I guess I'll have to get used to that huh?" Her own melodious laugh joining their content rumblings.

After some much lighter conversation between the set of four, Lucy yawned. Between her late arrival home and the dream that morning, she really didn't get much sleep. Natsu was snoring from her lap, deeply asleep, so she carefully slid from under his head, placing the sweater she brought with her, just in case, under him, before padding over to sit between Gajeel and Laxus. Lifting a heavily pierced arm, she snuggled into the warmth there, falling asleep to a metallic tickle in her nose, feeling the weight of his arm settle around her small body. Gajeels hand ended up on the patch of warm skin at her hip, looking up to meet steely eyes, "Yeah, you'll have to get used to that. Blondies insanely affectionate." Gajeel nodded slightly, not used to the feel of the tiny woman cuddling so close with him.

"We will be arriving in Crocus shortly, please gather all personal items and prepare to depart the train"


	5. Chapter Five

The group of mages arrived in Crocus just as the sun was hitting the horizon. Lucy was fast asleep in the arms the oldest Dragon Slayer, snuggling deeper into the soothing smell of rain she loved, she sighed contentedly, while the rest of her merry band of misfits snaked through the cobblestone streets in search of a hotel for the next few nights.

The pinkette looked over the peaceful smile on his mate's face before looking between the other men, "We are going to have to let her do this completely on her own. The spirit she's going to meet is a complete wildcard, but she has faith that the meeting will go well. So we are going to respect her crazy ass decision and not put her in danger by following her. If anyone can stop it, it's her."

Gajeel and Laxus were shocked at the words that Natsu shuffled out. Of all the men present, he would be the one most likely to jeopardize the safety of her mission by running straight into the enemy without a second thought to the damage it may cause.

Laxus gathered his wits quickly, "If this really is one of the Platinum keys, it's an incredible honor for them to seek her out. From what Gramps has told me, no one actually believed they existed; more a myth than anything."

"Somethin' about the whole thing just smells off to me. I don't fucking like it." Red eyes watched the sun submerge halfway, "Let's just find a hotel. I'm not ready to face Bunny's wraith because she slept through this assholes deadline,' pulling ahead of the group.

The three men came to a comfortable silence, finding a wooden sign reading "Buck-and-Hen Palace" with a chicken riding a stag on it. The pinkette shrugged at the absurd sign and found the lobby of the small inn to be pleasant, if a little outdated. Noticing the way the staff stared at the group warily, he went to the receptionist to sort out their rooms for the night.

Meanwhile, Laxus took to waking the sleeping beauty in his arms. He had never had to wake up a woman nicely before and found himself utterly at a loss. "Lucy," he spoke quietly in her ear, causing no movement whatsoever in the little woman. Raising his voice and adding an edge, he tried again. She sent him an irritated grunt and pushed further into his broad chest. "Come on, Blondie." Trying not to laugh outright at her childish ways, he warned, "I'll give you an electric wake up if you don't open your eyes." Giving the blonde some time to heed his warning, he sent a jolt through his skin, just enough of a tickle to be noticeable, more unpleasant than painful.

"What the hell, dude!...that tickles," Lucy squirmed and tried crawling up away from the tingles dancing across her skin, not ready to wake from an extremely good dream. What god did I piss of to wake up like this?! Am I doomed to an eternity of cruel and usual wake up calls?!

Laxus tried his hardest to not drop the wiggling mass in his arms, "Lucy, we are at the hotel and you've got to wake up. Mysterious Spirit villains need slain."

"Five more minutes, Sparky, just five." Her head settled back in on his broad shoulder, rubbing a cheek trying to get comfortable again, "You interrupted before I could finish my dream," she knew she should get out to the woods. She wanted to go straight before any citizens could get abducted, so very begrudgingly, she opened her eyes to look around the building she was in. The time for sleep will come later, I have important 'save the city' type shit to do. Noticing the jealous glares being sent her way because of her current company, she cleared her throat and turned to meet Laxus's usual unreadable facial expression.

"I'm ready to put down now," looking down from the bulging arms currently wrapped under her shoulders and knees, "I'd jump buuuut it's a long way down." A smirk replaced the sleepy look on her face.

Placing her carefully on the ground beside him, Lucy sent him a grateful smile, giving his arm a light squeeze before Natsu waved them to the front desk. Irritation evident from the deep crease between his eyebrows.

Lucy, ever the optimist, cheerfully greeted the man behind the desk, "Good evening, sir. Is there a problem?"

The clerk was balding with a pinched expression that Lucy didn't think ever left the middle-aged man's face, "Yes ma'am," he spat at her, "there most certainly is a problem. Don't think I don't recognize who you are keeping as company. I like my little inn the way it is. In one solid piece and not on fire. These mages have a reputation." He sent disapproving looks to match the sneer evident in his words to each of the males in her company.

Lucy's eye twitched at the small clerk, remembering her many years of etiquette training, her tone stayed even, if a bit detached, "So what are you saying? Are there no rooms available to me and my companions because if not, I'm absolutely sure we could find one more than happy to house the three most powerful and well-known mages in Fiore. I can't imagine the good publicity any hotel that they would be seen at would receive. Or perhaps I could call my good friend, Princess Hisui to tell her I won't be able to help her save the city from the beasts stalking her borders because one man refused to rent me a room for the night," tapping her finger on her chin thoughtfully.

Quickly understanding the weight of her careful words, the man rushed out, "NO! No, that won't be necessary Miss, I'll just check what we have available again. You can have your pick of the remaining rooms."

"What's the biggest room you have?"

"That would be the Honeymoon Suite, Miss. It's got the most space but-"

"Oh won't that just be perfect," Laxus sarcastically drawled.

Lucy desperately needed to make it to the outskirts, she was running out of time and she didn't think the spirit would be too lenient in waiting on her, "Actually, I'll leave the accommodations to these very capable men. I've got some beasts to slay." Turning and running out of the inn, she threw her mates a quick goodbye before the lobby doors clicked behind her.

Fucking hell, how are they going to sort out the rooms? Could you imagine the three of them sharing a room! With one great big bed, just you know, sitting cross-legged, braiding each others hair and gushing about girls. Lucy burst into a fit of giggles at her own imagination causing people on the street to stare at the Celestial mage worriedly, before she picked up pace.

The cobblestone was a blur under her boots as she made her way to the edge of the city, soon the stone gave way to soft dirt, her heel sinking in just enough to let her know it had rained recently. Her keys heated at her hip from where they had been dangling from her belt, giving her the reassurance she needed to start her slow walk through the thick trees alone.

Her feet started to ache and shivers were making their way down her arms. I've been walking for hours, it's freaking cold and haven't seen anything in these creepy woods. You'd think the spirit that wanted to meet me would, I don't know, meet me. She could feel eyes watching her causing the thin hair on the back of her neck to stand, but every time she tried to call out, no one would answer.

Seeing the foliage thicken in front of her to the point of obscuring anything behind it, she headed straight through to see what the woods were trying to hide. Carefully pushing branches and leaves out of her face, Lucy found herself captivated by a huge grassy clearing bordered by hundreds of blood-red moonflowers. Her breath caught at the beauty of them all, basking in the bright moonlight above them. Taking tentative steps into the center, she came to the base of a huge ancient tree with knotted roots shooting out in all directions.

She circled the monstrous trunk, trailing her fingertips along the rough bark as she went. Until she was forced to take notice of the cool, smooth bump sticking out of one of the deeper crevices. Taking a closer look, she noticed the glint of a silvery-metal key. Pulling it from its wooden sheath, she examined the intricate design. A weaving of roots gave way to a crown with one darkened ruby at its peak. "Cepheus then, I wonder why-"

In a bright brassy shimmering, a lithe eloquently dressed man stepped forward, eyes the same color as the flowers surrounding them, "The lovely Princess has found herself a king." His eyes twinkled dangerously, "What, I wonder, will she do now that she's caught him?"

Lucy took stock of the spirit before her, taller than Loke but much more lean; deep brown hair slicked back, ending right at the nape of his neck; his stance demanded respect and he held a commanding aura. He looked as though he was barely older than Lucy herself. "Cepheus, Earthen King, I've merely come to stop the kidnappings and to ask if you would like to make a contract with me. My name is Lucy Heartfilia and it would make me immeasurably happy to add another member to my family" Bowing her head as a sign of respect, she continued, "and it would mean a lot to me...Mama loved the story of your stars."

Dropping all pretense, the spirits mouth split into a beaming smile, taking the small mage by surprise as he squeezed her into a bone shattering hug, her chest starting to hurt at the sheer force he held her to him. "I would love to make a contract with a Princess such as yourself. I haven't been away from these woods in decades. I will help you find the rest of the Platinum keys as well." Pulling her back from his chest but not releasing the grip on her shoulders, "You'll have to begin training though. Our keys are powerful and take a lot of magic to open our gates. You shouldn't have problems with that now though," pointing to himself matter-of-factly, "you have me now after all. Call me out of your own magic and we can make this official." He sent her a flirtatious wink before leaving in a familiar burst of magic.

Floundering at the events that occurred in a frenzy before her, she pinched herself just to make sure this was really happening. What just happened. What actually just happened. Was he serious? I must have fallen and hit my head...very hard. No, this must be real because I have his key and he wants me to make a contract with him. I'm about to make a contract with a Platinum key!

The slow creeping happiness from that thought pulled Lucy out of her stupor, she summoned Cepheus, feeling a huge drop in her magic, she was greeted once again with the hot-and-cold spirit. "So when are you available and what kind of magic do you use Cepheus?"

"You may call me anytime Master, I wou-"

"Please don't call me master, you can call me Lucy or most of my spirits just call me Princess, just, not master. You are more than just spirits to be controlled."

Taking a moment to admire the beauty of the passionate mage, "Princess then, I look forward to training with you. I use Nature magic by the way."

"I'll have to send you back now but, thank you for trusting me with your key. I'll be sure to take extra good care of it." Lucy moved to hug the man, before closing his gate.

Utterly exhausted from her eventful night, she wearily made the trek back to Crocus. She was looking forward to taking a nice hot shower, washing away all the mud that clung to every inch of her body from blundering through the woods in the dark.

Dirt turned to stone as she found her way back to the funny little inn she ran from earlier. Shit. I don't know where my room is. Shit. I don't know where Natsu, Laxus or Gajeel are either. Remembering she was in too much of a hurry to get to the spirit, she didn't stay long enough to get even the room number. Groaning at her own impatience, she walked in the doors dreading the thought of talking to the weasel of a man behind the desk again.

"Miss Heartfilia! I was told to give you the key for Room 27 and a message from the very attractive man who came in with you." A young green-haired girl handed her a piece of paper and her key card. The teen aged girl spoke dreamily,"You have got to be the luckiest girl in the world to have such a hot guy for your boyfriend."

The blonde laughed at the antics of the young woman whose name tag read Kyra, "That's what they call me, 'Lucky Lucy Heartflia'. Have you seen my, uhm, boyfriend around?" I wonder which one Kyra is crushing on, they are all incredibly swoon worthy.

"Oh he left an hour ago with a very rough looking man, metal all over his face. I think they said they were heading to the bar downtown."

Laxus. It's got to be Laxus. "Thanks for letting me know hun. Have a good night!"

"Have a good night Miss Lucy!"

If Laxus and Gajeel went out, what happened to Natsu. They wouldn't actually kill him...would they?

Sliding the key card in the door and stepping through, she summoned Virgo to grab her things from the spirit world and placed them on the bed closest to the window where the stars were shining brightly through the glass. "Virgo, do you think you could send Loke out when you get back? I didn't see him when I was looking for Cepheus and I want to make sure he's okay."

"Absolutely Princess, will you be needing anything else from me? I could lend you some items from my personal collection, those Dragons of yours may need some whipping into shape." Virgo's voice was devoid of emotion, her usual demeanor completely unaffected by the insinuation of her words.

Lucy's body flushed brightly, "I don't think that will be necessary Virgo," she paused, quizzically adding, "thank you though?"

"As you wish. Goodnight Lucy-sama," and the devious spirit was gone.

"I should have known she would only get worse..." she mumbled into her bag to try to find her silky pajama set, digging only to find all the clothes she had carefully packed were not in her bag. Every last piece of clothing was replaced with a significantly more risque item, all her bras and panties were replaced with sets of lingerie of all kinds. "That sneaky maid...she's asking for punishment now. I can't wear this! I won't make it out of the hotel room for weeks!" Sighing before unfolding the note Laxus left for her at the desk, 'We have two rooms with two beds each, Natsu will be sharing your room and Gajeel and I have the room across the hall. Don't wait up'. Placing the note on the nightstand before making her way to the bathroom for a quick shower before a very long, soak.

Waiting for the huge tub to fill, Lucy felt her lion spirits presence arrive before she saw him. She turned to find him perched on the side of the tub, ginger cat ears twitching absently.

"So you've contracted the first of the Platinum keys and found yourself mated to not one but three insane, destructive Dragon Slayers. You, my dear, have had quite the day. Should I congratulate you or start planning a funeral?," he teased the blonde, giving her a smug look.

"I didn't ask you here so you could be mean to me you jerk, you said you would meet me in the woods but I didn't see you and I wanted to make sure you were okay." She turned to smirk at Loke, "I thought maybe you had brain damage from hitting your head off my bathroom floor repeatedly."

"No brain damage my love, only a bruised heart from all your cruel treatment." putting his hand over his heart, play-hurt taking over his features.

"Oh puh-lease you playboy, your heart is made of ice," laughing at their playful banter.

"All feelings aside, Cepheus has been running about the Spirit World bragging about he gets to privately train his new beautiful mistress so she can finally handle his magic," rolling his eyes.

"You have got to be kidding me...," running a hand heavily down her face."I do need to have him train me but I'm also going to train harder with Capricorn." Thoughtfully adding, "Maybe Gajeel and Laxus could train me so I'm not so reliant on you all as well."

"Lucy, while I agree with wanting to better yourself, you are already an incredibly powerful mage. Not many in the whole history of Celestial mages can use the Stardress as easily and effectively as you and you know the Spirit King would do anything in his power for you. He sees you as his daughter, which hasn't happened ever. Don't sell yourself short."

She turned and sat next to Loke, "My life is about to change on monumental levels and knowing I have you and all the others to help me, makes it a lot less scary. Thank you Loke." Her lips upturned, crinkling the corners of her honey eyes, and gave him a tight hug, "But I need you to go. I'm sore and my water is ready."

Chuckling at being kicked out of her bathroom, he left the tiny mage to enjoy her much deserved bath.

Throwing her towel, she welcomed the slight burn from the water on her sore muscles. She watched her pale skin turn red as she dipped into the water inch by inch.

When the water started to cool to uncomfortable levels, Lucy left the tub and wrapped the towel around herself. The hotel towels were much smaller than the ones in her apartment, her ass was barely covered and her chest was spilling from the careful knot at the top. Realizing she forgot to grab something to serve as pajamas into the bathroom with her, she ventured back to her bag to see if her meddling spirit got rid of every practical piece of clothing to make room for even more strips of leather and lace. Bent over the bed, she felt a rush of cool air from the door being opened behind her.

Natsu finally made his way back to the hotel after being dumped on the trolley by Gajeel. He just wanted to get back to the hotel and wait for Lucy so they could go to sleep, putting this horrible transportation filled day behind them. When he got outside the room they would be sharing, he paused, hearing shuffling inside the room that could only mean Lucy was already in there. Opening the door, he was greeted with the sight of a towel-clad Lucy, slightly bent over. The sad strip of cloth did little to cover her hourglass figure, giving him a glimpse at her amazing ass flashing from underneath the material. Shutting the door quietly, he stalked his way over to his delectable mate.

Turning to head back to the bathroom, she instead came face-to-chest with tanned skin pulled over well-built pecs, emanating a higher-than-normal body temperature.

Forgetting why she came out of the bathroom, she turned her face so she could look into the familiar defined face of the man who brought her to her Fairy Tail in the first place. She wanted desperately to touch his amazingly toned body. I'm allowed to touch him now. Remembering how his rough hands felt on her hips, fingers teasing just shy of where she wanted him most. "Natsu." His name came out a breathy, half moan, half sigh falling from her lips. The heat starting to pool between her legs was becoming too much for her to take, "Touch me, please...I want to feel you."

Before her mind could catch up with her mouth, his fingers dug into the back of her thighs, lifting her to press her core against his already aching member. Her legs wrapped around him, hands finding the base of his neck, tangling in the tufts of hair there. She could feel a hand move where legs blur to rounded cheeks, getting a better grip before moving the other hand to snake deliciously up her spine.

Her head lolled back, exposing her perfect smooth neck to the slayer, tempting the man without knowing it, eyes closing at the excitement pulsing through her veins. Not wasting a moment, Natsu nosed the damp hair away from her neck before kissing his way up to her jaw, slow-open mouth kisses, lightly nipping at her skin along the way. Lucy couldn't hold back the needy moan starting deep in her lungs, grinding her naked core against him wantonly.

Natsu carried his mate to the other bed, laying her down before pressing his weight into her hips, "Luce, I don't know if I'll be able to stop once we start and I don't want to hurt you," managing between kisses down her the valley of her breasts.

Moving to pull the towel from her body, she breathed sweetly, "I trust you more than anyone else Natsu. I want this and I want you," dropping the damp towel on the floor, leaving herself completely bare to the man on top of her, purring out, "I want all of you. Now."

Her chest was practically heaving with anticipation, flushed a lovely shade of pink,she ran a hand under his vest over his shoulders, tugging at the material until Natsu sat up and threw the offending piece of cloth somewhere near the window. Taking in the sight before him, his dragon fought to stay repressed, her creamy mounds peaked with rosy nipples, erect from the cold air of the room begging to sucked, narrow waist giving way to perfect curves until he focused on the glistening apex of her thighs, just waiting to be ravished.

"I don't know if I'll be gentle once the dragon takes over."

Melodious laugh filling the space between their naked chests, "All of you includes the dragon part, Natsu."

Overwhelmed by her words, he gave in to war that was waging inside of him. Their lips crashed together, messy and passionate. Hands running over every inch of exposed skin they could find, Lucy's hands gripped at his lower back, before Natsu pulled back to leave a burning trail of kisses down her neck, biting at her collarbone before moving to take one of her pert nipples into his mouth, laving at the peak with his flattened tongue before moving to give the other nipple the same treatment. Lucy arched her back at the sensation, pressing further into his mouth. Whimpering when he pulled away to slide his pants off. His cock fell heavily from his boxer as he pushed them down his capable thighs. They landed in a heap on the floor.

Bright amber eyes widened at the sheer size of him, a dainty hand wrapped around the base, slowly stroking up and down. "God, you're so big." He moaned at her words, sliding a finger into her folds, carefully stretching her dripping core, before adding a second finger. His was rubbing small circles over her clit. She was writhing at the coil tightening fast in her lower abdomen, she pulled his face to hers, ravaging his lips, pulling his bottom lip into her mouth and sucking lightly before biting it, only releasing it to gasp when his hand starting pumping into her faster. "Fuck Natsu, please. I need more."

He brought his fingers to his lips, sucking the sweet juices off, the sight causing a wave of arousal to shoot through her, causing her toes to curl. Taking his swollen member in his hand, he lined the tip to her weeping core, looking into her heavy-lidded eyes before slowly pushing into her inch by inch. She winced at the slow pace, snapping her hips up to meet him, and he couldn't hold back anymore. She was gripping him so tightly, when he pulled back to slam right back into her, she knew her nails had broken skin. Setting a bruising pace, she had never felt so good in her life. Her legs wrapped around his waist, making his cock hit even deeper. The the coil was tightening with every stroke, she was seeing stars at how good he felt moving inside her.

He could feel how close she was to snapping. He wanted to watch her come undone around him, raising her hips just enough to hit the soft spongy patch within her with every hard stroke. "Please right there, I..I'm gonna cum Natsu," Lucy screamed when she came, her vision going white and her head reeling from the overwhelming sensation of it all, nails digging into his back. Her muscles tightened almost painfully. She felt his hot seed shoot inside her, her body already milking his release from his cock. He collapsed on top of her breathless, seated deeply inside her still. He nuzzled into her chest, wrapping his arms around her.

When she ran her fingers through his hair, she was rewarded with a rumbling purr.

"I'm a huge fan of you dragon. You should let him out of his cage more often."The laugh that escaped Natsu was hearty and full-bodied, causing Lucy to moan at slight friction of her over-sensitive core. "Fuck, that was amazing. You are amazing."

"I've wanted to do this for so long and now that it has and you're mine, I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure never forget it."


	6. Chapter Six

Lucy woke to the feeling of soft hair tickling the insides of her thighs and hot breath blowing across her core. Well this has got to be the my new favorite way to wake up yet. I'm sorry for complaining gods in charge of wake up calls, I'll never curse you again. She opened her eyes, meeting the reptilian onyx eyes of her mate. A wicked grin spread across his face before diving into her heat without warning. Lucy's mouth opened to scream but the noise was lost somewhere in her throat.

Natsu mercilessly licked at her core, only stopping to take her swollen clit into his mouth, sucking the nub harshly. The relentless assault had her orgasm building too fast for her to do anything but ride the high and hope her body didn't give out before it peaked.

He could feel her thighs squeezing the sides of his head. Holding her hips down to keep her still as he pressed his tongue as deep into her as he could, he lapped at the intoxicating juices already dripping from her. Wanting to taste her peak before he could ease the ache of his rock-hard cock, he took the sensitive nub in his mouth, biting just hard enough to cause the woman beneath him to buck into his face. He circled her clit until he could feel cum drip down his chin, licking at her pussy until the shaking of her limbs ceased and the grip she had locked on his hair eased.

"Fuck Natsu, I'm pretty sure you broke me." Still riding the tremors of the intense orgasm behind closed eyelids, she could feel him crawling up her body. Is that his dick... dripping up my thigh? God that is fucking sexy. Her deep chocolate eyes watched him wipe his chin of before ducking down right below her ear, sucking on the tender skin causing a soft moan to tumble from her pillowy pink lips.

"Would you mind if I marked you Luce? I'd have to bite you but, from Igneel told me, it won't actually hurt you." Kissing the purple mark he left on her otherwise pristine skin tenderly. His sharp canines nipped along her jaw.

Leaning forward, wrapping an arm around his neck, she all but whispered, "I'm already yours Natsu, as long as it won't mess up the process with the others, it would be fucking sexy knowing I have your mark on my body for every one to see," her lips danced along the shell of his ear.

The low husky tone of her voice drove him over the edge, simultaneously sinking his teeth into the skin below her ear and sinking his cock into her welcoming heat. He pushed enough of his fire into her veins to satisfy his inner dragon and starting the claiming process, before running his tongue along the punctures soothing the bite. The half-growl that escaped her quickly morphed into all out moans at the feeling of his tongue caressing the sensitive skin of her neck. She'd never felt so high in her life. His fire was searing a path through her body. The heat was too much and not enough all at once, and the one thing she did know was that she needed more of him.

Wrapping a leg around his hip, she flipped the two without his thick member leaving her body, giving her the position she needed to take exactly what she wanted from the sexy man underneath her. Natsu's blunt nails dug into the soft flesh the curve of her tiny waist, lending her stability but leaving her utterly in control.

Running her hands down his chiseled lean body, she traced the dips of his toned abs before they made their way onto his muscled chest. She slowly raised herself off his throbbing cock until just the tip stayed within her warmth before rolling her hips teasing the sensitive flesh in and out, before slamming back down, impaling herself harshly. Natsu moaned her rough actions, fighting the urge to take control again. She repeated the motion again, earning an impatient growl from the slayer. The sound washed over her, sending shivers down her spine making her core clench. She was flipped onto her back before she could register Natsu's swift movement, feeling the cool sheets press into her back, the slayer having lost the war raging inside his mind. He was pistoning in and out of her harder than before ever before.

His name was spilling from her like a prayer, spurring him to push harder, move faster, hit deeper within her. With every hard thrust, her peak was getting closer and closer until the build up snapped harshly forcing her pussy to tighten and she was screaming his name at the top of her lungs. His thrusts became more erratic until he followed her in mutual release, relishing the feeling of her core squeezing every last drop of hot cum from his body.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that," Natsu huffed out, breathless from the exertion of their lovemaking. He pulled out to lay beside her, arm beckoning her to his side.

The ache Lucy felt between her thighs was far outweighed by the satiated content feeling resonating throughout her body as she turned to press the weight of her body on his chest, arms crossed beneath her chin. She started pressing quick kisses along the muscles of his chest, musing quietly, "I'm going to have to see if I can walk. For academics sake."

He chuckled at the kisses that tickled his skin and her silly words, "Or we could keep testing the limits of your legs. For academics sake of course," pulling her into a deep, chaste kiss.

"While I would love to explore all the different ways we could do just that, my stomach is about to eat itself."

The rumbling from the pinkette's stomach at the mention of eating caused the blonde to sit up from her very comfy pillow, and throw her legs warily over the edge of the bed, testing them out tentatively. Fuck, my legs feel like jello. Wobbly, delicious, jello. Worth it?...fucking right it is. I'll probably be hobbling for the rest of my life between the three of them. I can just imagine how I'll feel after doing the dirty deed with Laxus or Gajeel. Sighing dreamily at her inner monologue, no, that's fine. I will happily accept that fate.

Stretching her arms high above her head, Natsu was hypnotized by the sway of her hips and the curves of her body as she stood to head to the bathroom to get ready for the day, walking just a bit too stiffly as she went.

Lucy caught her reflection in the mirror above the sink, running her hand affectionately over the raised red flames daintily licking up from where Natsu's fangs broke through her skin to behind her ear before disappearing into her hairline. That's kind of badass and definitely suiting of the flaming hot man that left it there.

Humming pleasantly as she went through her usual morning routine, brushing her teeth, combing away the evidence of the events of their passionate evening from her hair, before walking back out into the hotel room a little more confidently than her walk in. She tried her best to not imagine what clothes were left for her for the trip back to Magnolia.

Natsu's warm gaze never left her body as she floated about the room they shared completely naked. Noticing her body tense as she looked through her bag, he quirked an eyebrow. "Luce? Why are you so upset with your bag? Did you forget to pack something?," he innocently asked the small woman.

Anger ticked on her forehead, "No, I didn't forget to pack anything." Grabbing the bag as a whole and dragging it to the bathroom behind her. Huffing under breath, "Ridiculous spirits."

She was trying to take stock of the clothes she was left with. A series of plunging necklines, corset-tops and bandeau tops were laid out before her. I can't really fault Virgo's taste though, these are all really cute.

Stepping out of the bathroom dressed in a cerulean silk corseted top that accentuated her tiny waist and busty top, and choosing black leather miniskirt, leaving little to the imagination. Her hair was pulled into a high pony, her keys were jingling at her hips, combat boots covered her feet and she had a good feeling about the day.

Natsu had gotten dressed and fell back asleep while Lucy was getting ready, hands behind his head, his tanned abs exposed.

The blonde shook his shoulder, waking him from his light slumber, "Come on, Natsu. Let's go grab Gajeel and Laxus and get a massive lunch. It's nearly noon and require serious amounts of sustenance."

He leapt up from the bed, running out the door before his mate had even finished her sentence, "Come on Luce! I'll go ask about restaurants in the area and meet you in the lobby, you can wake Metal-breath and Laxus!" He was gone before she could respond.

Making the short trip across the hall, she knocked on the door and waited for one of two slayers to let her in. Pressing an ear to the door, she could hear low grumbling from inside before heavy footsteps stopped in front of the door. Backing away, she added, "It's lunchtime and I wanted to come grab you guys so we could grab something to eat and I could tell you about what happened yesterday...you know, with the spirit in the woods."

The little blonde was hit by a wall of stale alcohol when the door finally opened. Oh Mavis, it smells like a dirty brewery in there. I wonder what kind of nasty hangovers they are nursing. Laxus's shirt was wrinkled from falling asleep without taking it off and he was grimacing at the bright hallway light above her, "What time is it?" Nasty ones by the sounds of it.

The husky, sleep-ridden tone took her by surprise. I don't know if I want to laugh outright at the unusual demeanor of the giant or jump his bones because, hello, that voice did uncontrollable things to my body. Deciding he was probably not in the mood for either, she lowered her head, ducking the arm he was using to lean heavily on the door frame for support and pushed her way into an exact replica of her own room. Holding the back of her hand to her nose, "How much did you guys drink last night? It smells like a house party in here." She moved to push the heavy curtains open and without skipping a beat she threw back over her shoulder, "Why don't you take a fucking shower while I wake Sleeping Beauty." Pivoting at the hips to scour the room for the unruly raven hair of the Iron slayer, she found him face-down, slumped halfway off the bed closest to her, mouth open, top half completely bare, passed out cold.

Grunting in her direction, Laxus made his way to the bathroom. Waiting to hear the sound of water hitting tiles, she opened the window to try to air the compact space out. She turned back around, hands resting on her hips, to stare at Gajeel's insanely jacked back. He seems like the type to wake up swinging I really don't want to get punched trying to wake him up. Maybe if I treat him like a big, angry, sleeping bear, I'll be safe. Good plan Lucy, let's try gentle and soothing.

Kneeling an arms length away from where his fingers grazed the floor, he was practically falling off the bed. She scooted carefully towards him, cooing as if talking to a baby or a wild animal, "Gajeel, it's time to wake up, you've slept the morning away and I want to go out to eat with you."

Are you fucking kidding me? Nothing? Not even a twitch? She stood, watching the way his shoulders rose and fell with each of his deep breaths. Smirking at her sudden burst of genius, she bent at the waist and ran her hand through the slayers long black hair. Starting at his temples, her lithe fingers danced along his scalp, following down to the back of his neck before feeling the taut muscles along his shoulder blades. This action was rewarded with a purr and a gruff, sleepily spoken, "Bunny, best be careful waking a sleeping dragon, might just eat you up."

Her hand aimlessly followed the ridges of his back as she chuckled at his words, "Gajeel, it's almost noon and I'm hungry so how about the big bad dragon gets up and we can find you something proper to eat."

Finally opening his eyes to the sight of the shining smile and bountiful chest of his mate caused his half-erect member to twitch, "Actually, rabbit sounds pretty good to me." Pushing himself up to sit on the edge of the bed, he looked over the celestial mage and pulled her into the space between his open legs, "And you're wrapped up so tightly, won't it be fun tearin' that silk to shreds."

Lucy felt like she was playing the part of helpless prey insanely well, being caught in his deep ruby eyes. She felt the pull her body had to close what little space stayed between them. I wonder if every part of his fine body has metal piercing it? What would it feel like to have the cold metal move against my skin? Before either could make a move, the water abruptly stopped from other side of the wall. She jumped back towards the window, not wanting to be caught, before realizing too late that it was perfectly fine for her to be caught between his legs.

When Laxus came out of the bathroom, towel slung low on his hips, Lucy couldn't help but stare at the Adonis before her. Where Natsu was toned, tall, and lean, Laxus was all bulging muscles. I haven't even left the hotel and that's one more ruined set of panties to add to the growing collection. Fucking hell, he should come with a warning sign 'Danger: Known to cause waterfalls to suddenly develop in your pants'. Transfixed on a single water droplet making it's way along the deep valleys of his stomach, Lucy watched it disappear into the trail of hair framed by the defined 'v' of his pelvis. Both men groaned at her bodies natural response, trying to keep their respective dragons contained. Gajeel quickly made his way to get his own very cold shower before slamming the door behind him.

"Right. Well, I am going to leave you to it then." Slowly walking out of room before turning around, still back-stepping towards the door, "I'll be waiting in the lobby, but anytime you need an extra set of hands in the shower, just let me know, I'll gladly wash you back for you," sending the nearly naked blonde a saucy wink before leaving the obviously turned on man to get dressed.

Lucy made her way down her pink-haired mate, finding him leaning against the wall, hands behind his head. Toothy grin spread at the sight of her before rushing over, excitedly telling her about an all you can eat buffet a few blocks down that's famous for it's huge variety of food styles.

A few minutes later, Laxus and Gajeel emerged from their room, and the group found themselves seated in a round booth in the corner of a packed dining room. Each mage getting the normal amount of food relative to each of their appetites, Lucy slid into the booth to enjoy the wide variety of food on her plate.

Natsu quickly left the table to eat the buffet out of just about everything having already finished with his first plate. Only leaving the pickled radishes untouched.

"You going to tell us what the fuck happened last night?," rough baritone of Gajeel's voice cut the silence of the table. His elbow brushing hers as he pushed the plate that had been piled high with silverware from the bar before he munched them down, much to the employee's chagrin.

Natsu, being chased from the buffet by the chef, slumped in a heavy huff on the space on the other side of Gajeel.

"Oh right, it turned out the be Cepheus, the Earthen King. It was a pain in my ass to get to him but absolutely worth it," she put her hand on her hip to touch her newest key, relishing in the warmth she felt in response to her gentle touch, " but I'll have to start training to expand my magic container to be able to summon and hold his key out. Which means I'll have to start training physically as well, so my body is strong enough to counterbalance the amount of energy I'll have within me. I'd really like to stay, you know, in this one piece as opposed to thousands of pieces."

"Is this spirit anything like Loke? That obnoxious flirt already tested my patience and that was before we were even mated." Laxus stretched his arm on the back of the booth, directly behind the golden-haired beauty.

Remembering the events of the clearing, she gulped down the bite of creamy mac and cheese, trying not to choke. She managed to squeaked out, "Well...he is certainly, uh, enthusiastic about me finding his key...?"

Gajeel could read between the lines of what she was dancing around, rolling his eyes in annoyance, "So that's a yes. Any of these Platinum keys girlies? It would be a change of pace to see a spirit not tryin' to get in your pants."

"Actually, Cassiopeia and Andromeda should be female but I don't really know about Cetus. In the legends Mama would tell me, Cetus was a massive sea monster, fated to eat Andromeda to appease the gods so it could go either way." She was pushing the last bits of food around her plate, deep in thought. Her finely arched eyebrows knitted together. She looked between the men on either side of her, making sure to meet their gazes levelly before pointing to each of them, "You'll help me with the physical aspects of training; endurance, strength, hand to hand combat while Capricorn and Cepheus work on the magical aspects." Narrowing her eyes, challenging them to deny her. "These spirits deserve a mage that can actually call them out and let them be themselves, so I'm going to work my ass off to be that mage."

"Calm down Blondie, of course we will train you. You'll probably hate us by the end of it though. Gajeel doesn't have a single lenient bone in his body and I won't go easy on you. This will be a serious change from what you are used to doing."

Natsu, still upset at being kicked from the piles of delicious steaming food, scoffed at the older slayer, "Lucy doesn't do anything except bathe and eat so this should be interesting."

Gajeel found himself with a lap full Lucy as she dove to try and strangle the pink-haired idiot on his left side. The older made was totally okay with how her chest felt against his face and how her hand cemented itself on his inner thigh for stability. He did nothing to try and break the two apart, instead basking in Lucy's closeness.

"Are you fucking serious?," Laxus asked the un-moving slayer. That is, until he took the time to look at the perfect view he had of Lucy's black-lace covered core, shimmying to try and get out of the booth to chase the now receding form of the Fire dragon slayer. "Right, I see the appeal now."

The seething woman turned her attention from the long-gone pinkette, focusing her irritation to the Iron slayer, "God how do you take up this much room?! If you weren't so...so freaking huge I could have caught him!" Lucy had moved back to kneel on the bench, berating the now-smirking slayer. Her arms were flailing around her as she continued her verbal assault, "and YOU!," turning around to poke a finger into the fabric of Laxus' dress shirt, "What the fuck is that supposed to mean? 'Serious change from what I'm used to doing', I happen to have a training regimen in place by Capricorn that until I was caught up in this hurricane of...of hormones and muscles and bullshit, kept me perfectly capable of handling whatever situation I found myself in." Throwing her hands up before crossing them haughtily, "Fucking asshole idiots, the lot of you." Her chest was heaving, straining the material of her top.

The two hulking men flanking her were stunned, staring at the usually sugar-sweet mage. Gajeel had a hint of awe in his wide gaze at her anger, turned on by the spitfire beside him while Laxus had his own outburst swelling in his chest. "What I meant was exactly what I said. I won't go easy on you and I definitely won't tolerate childish tantrums like the show you just put on in the middle of a crowded restaurant."

"You won't tolerate them?" she scoffed at the brute incredulously. "What are you, my father?" Rolling her eyes, she poked Gajeel's side, "Could you move? I would like to leave. I wouldn't want to disappoint daddy anymore than I already have."

As soon as he moved from the padded bench, she stormed out of the restaurant, radiating white-hot rage, leaving the other blonde marinating in a confusing pool of annoyance, rage and desire at her hot words.

Gajeel raised a pierced eyebrow, "Didn't take ya for a 'daddy-kink' type, Battery-pack" He clapped the hulking man's shoulder, "I'm gonna go make sure she doesn't kick a puppy or somethin'."

"Just fucking go," rubbing his temples to try and ease the migraine forming within his skull and adjusting his pants to accommodate his throbbing cock.

The red-eyed giant turned to follow the distinct scent of honeysuckles, not missing the undercurrents of campfire smoke.


	7. Chapter Seven

He thinks I'm childish? That pompous asshat hasn't even seen childish. If he wants to talk to me like I'm some raging toddler upset about being in timeout, I can give him full-blown tantrum-throwing toddler. Fuck him and his stupid 'I won't take it easy on you'.

Lucy was so lost in her thoughts, she hadn't realized she ended up in the middle of one of the huge botanical gardens Crocus was famous for. She was surrounded by beautiful rose blossoms of every shape and color. What a wonderful place to find myself lost in. Taking a large fuscia petal in her hand, she ran her thumb along its velvety smooth surface. And there's no grumpy Dragon slayers to ruin the mood, which is a bonus.

Lucy started following the winding stone pathway deeper into the gardens, forgetting her anger among the intoxicating mix of perfumes. She found a small white bench beneath an archway of black roses, and quickly trotted over to take the seat for herself. Huh, I've never seen black roses like these before. I wonder where they came from?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of heavy footsteps. Heavy boot-steps, she thought, lined with fucking lead apparently. The thud of Gajeels boots were easily recognized by the blonde. She decided to wait until he came around the corner before saying anything, enjoying her last few moments of peaceful solitude. But when he finally came into view, he didn't say anything to her. He didn't comment on her outburst, or the scene she made leaving the restaurant, he just sat on the bench next to her and closed his eyes. His usual casual, arms-crossed, half-slumped stance.

She reluctantly settled back into the silence. After some time had passed, she pulled his arm up and tucked herself underneath it, not unlike on the way she had on their train ride to where there were now. Without taking her eyes off the bushes of miniature yellow roses, she spoke quietly, as if she were scared speaking too loud would shatter the peaceful facade and bring her crashing back to reality, "I'm sorry for getting so upset with you."

Gajeel's voice responded like silk caressing her skin, "Nothin' to be sorry for, Bunny." Peaking a glance at the little mage molded to his side. Noticing she was completely at ease, a quiet contented rumble shook his chest.

Turning to look up at his handsome face, Lucy rested her chin against his hard pec. "Gajeel?"

"Yes Bunny?"

"Is your dick pierced too?"

Taken aback by the question, he had to take a second before looking down into her playful honeyed eyes. He smirked tauntingly, "How badly do ya want to find out?"

Shaking her head slightly, "That didn't answer my question, Gajeel."

He challenged her, knowing out of the three slayers he had the least interaction with the spunky blonde beside him, so he really wasn't expecting anything to come from his teasing, "Why don't you find out yourself? There's no one in here with us."

We are in the middle of a public garden where anyone could walk through at any given point, why did that make this more tempting? You know what...fuck it. She made sure to met his deep red gaze before she slid her hand to the waist of his pants. Gajeel fought to keep his face neutral at her bold actions, completely taken by surprise that she had given in to his thoughtless challenge.

Lucy toyed with the hair below his bellybutton for a minute before following the trail down his stomach, years of training and fighting making the muscles unyielding and hard. Slipping her small hand into his pants, her eyes widened at his lack of underwear. Refusing to back down, she felt the velvety smooth skin of the tip of his member, running her thumb over the slit, she felt the distinct metal ball of a stud. He's so much thicker than Natsu, and his dick is definitely pierced. Moving her hand to grasp him, she couldn't wrap her fingers around him fully. As she gave one slow stroke, she counted eleven more barbells lining the underside of his fully-hardened cock.

Gajeel had watched her hand disappear into the black fabric at his waist, gripping the back of the bench as she ran her thumb over his head. The slow torture of her running her hand down his length had him panting.

She gave a few experimental pumps before sliding her hand out of his pants, the loss of contact making the slayer grunt loudly at her. She wanted more from the rough man that had watched her for years, a quiet protector if she ever needed one. She wanted to him to make her cum right here, surrounded by beautiful roses.

Throwing all caution to the wind, she moved to his lap, her creamy thighs straddled his hips. She started grinding her barely covered core into his thick cock.

Gajeel gripped teh back of her neck, forcing her to look deeper into his darkened gaze, "Are ya sure ya want to do this here, Bunny? I'll take ya just like this if that's what you want. Just say the word and you'll be mine." His hands had a tight grip on her waist. Well that's going to leave some bruises. The thought only caused her core to weep.

Wanton and needy, she pressed her cunt along the ridges of cock, "Please, Gajeel, fuck me."

The noise of wet lace tearing filled her ears as she worked at releasing his thick cock from the confines of his pants. As soon as he was free, he lifted her hips and impaled himself into her tight core until she could feel her pelvis hit his, just barely shy of being painful. Muffling the scream threatening to rip from her, she sunk her teeth into his shoulder harshly, earning her a possessive growl from the man, before sucking the skin into her mouth. She felt nothing like the way she felt when she had been on top of her Fire slayer. Here, she felt completely at Gajeels mercy. Left to take whatever he decided to give her, and she liked the way she felt. She liked the way his piercings rubbed the walls of her still-sore pussy, she liked the rough way he fucked her, harsh, without abandon; like she wasn't made of glass and needed careful handling, and she liked the fear that made her insides dance at the thrill of being caught like this.

Lucy knew the rough, break-neck pace he was driving into her was pushing her towards her cusp. "You're gonna make me cum, Gajeel. Please...please, don't stop." She begged the man whose rough hands gripped her harder at the way the words spilled from her pouty lips. His thrusts started to become more erratic, and he couldn't hold his release back any longer. Bringing his thumb to rub quick circles over her clit, he felt her walls clench around him. The rough pad of his thumb on her sensitive bundle and the metal studs rubbing her walls had pushed her over the edge. He smashed their mouths together roughly, swallowing the scream that came from deep within Lucy's tightly-bound chest as his seed shot into her.

Breaking the kiss, he pressed his forehead to hers while they caught their breath. She pressed a light kiss to end of his nose before sighing softly, "Well, your dick is definitely pierced and I am definitely a fan."

Nuzzling into the unmarked side of her neck, Gajeel breathed in the heady scent of his little firecracker. Suddenly he sat back from their closeness, voice heavy with frustration, "I'm gonna hafta put ya back on the bench. Sounds like two people are headin' our way so just sit there like good girl and try not to let my cum drip down your pretty thighs." Smiling devilishly at his sexy mate, he placed an open-mouth kiss right below her patch of flames before lifting her off his cock.

Lucy's back arched as she felt every last stud leave her body like slow torture. She whimpered at the empty feeling he left between her legs before the cold metal of the bench hit her searing core. Pinning the man with a murderous glare, as if it were his fault the bench was cold as ice, she crossed her legs to both ease the sensation and try to keep their combined juices from being noticeable to the incoming footsteps. His familiar chuckle, along with the sounds of him tucking his softening member back into his pants filled her ears.

Lucy could feel the warm liquid making it's way down to the slatted openings pressing into the back of her naked legs, hoping the young couple walking through the tangle of roses that had bore witness to the dirty scene that had unfolded before them, didn't notice the slow drip of the milky white cum that originated from beneath her tense thighs. She couldn't help the blush that spread to the tips of her ears when Gajeel placed a heavy hand just below the edge of the leather of her short skirt, squeezing the muscles under it. Glancing at the man attached to the hand now caressing her thigh, he had moved to take the careless position he had from before, as if they hadn't just fucked in the exact space he was currently occupying. Must be nice to have any shame whatsoever, I'm about to melt into a puddle from embarrassment and he looks like he's about to take a nap. For Mavis sake, how long does it take to look at a bunch of thorny flowers?

Releasing the breath she hadn't known she was holding when the pair finally moved through to the next exhibit labeled 'Wonders from the Tropics of Bosco', she hissed through her teeth, "How the fuck am I supposed to make it back to the hotel without any underwear and...and cum leaking out of me?"

"I can't help ya with your panty problem but I can fix your leak, Bunny," hunger flashing in his eyes as he moved to cage the still-flushed blonde, her back hitting the arm of the bench roughly.

Stunned at the sight of him practically crawling over her, she let out a soft whine as his beautiful raven hair descended to the apex of her now shivering core. I-is...is he going to lick me clean? God I hope that's whats about to happen.

Gajeel ran the tip of his tongue up the trails of white sticky liquid that had escaped from within her. Fuck yes, this man is a god. His eyes never left her own wide bright amber eyes as he continued lapping up the mess they had made. When he was swallowing the last remnants of their heated bout, she felt the end of a warm barbell flick her clit causing the blonde to buck involuntarily before he pressed his tongue, still coated in their juices, into her mouth, forcing her to taste both of their releases as he swirled his tongue around the cavern of her mouth. Finally breaking the heated kiss to stand, he held out an open hand for her which she happily took only to be pulled into a tight embrace. She could feel him nuzzling into her hair once again, before she knew it, she was placing sweet kisses at the slayers exposed collarbone.

"I guess I'm going to have to get used to feeling like a newborn calf, huh, Big guy." She playfully teased the now smirking man whose arms tightened around her briefly before stepping back to let her adjust her skirt back down to cover as much of herself as the strip of leather would allow.

When she had gotten herself back to as close to presentable as she was going to get, she threaded her fingers through his open hand, "You know, I think I actually want to enjoy the gardens before we leave."

"What, ya haven't enjoyed them enough already?," shit-eating grin donned his face as he tilted his head to look down into her shining golden eyes.

Hitting his arm lightly, "I meant actually enjoying the flowers and not enjoying you inside me while I completely ignore the flowers."

He let out a half-hearted groan, "Fine, I'll walk through the plants with ya, Bunny, but I can't make any promises about staying away from ya." Taking his hand to lift her skirt and give her bare asscheek a quick slap.

"Gajeel!," his name a came from her lips half a reprimand, half a moan. She rubbed the faint stinging where a red handprint formed on the skin of her plump asscheek, "Let's at least try to make through the building without defiling another piece of public property."

"But where's the fun in that, Little rabbit."

Shooting him a warning glance before heading through the next two exhibits, the slayer leaning in the doorways of each, nose twitching at the overwhelming scents attacking his senses.

When she meandered into the section of night-blossoming plants, she could feel the goosebumps raise along the backs of her bare arms. The room was pitch black except for the ultraviolet lights along the outskirts of the large room. Well this isn't creepy or anything. Where is a big, bad slayer when you need 'em? I'll just skip through the scary dark room where I'm sure no one has been brutally murdered...

Just as she felt the cool handle of the door leading to the next room, she heard someone else enter from the other side. Turning to try to make out the the figure at the opposite end, she took a few steps toward the massive frame.

"This isn't funny, Gajeel." Lucy tried to keep the her nerves in check as a very unfamiliar laugh permeated the room. Fuck me, fuck this room, and fuck that guy. Opening the door barely a foot before a hand forced the door shut, effectively trapping her not only in the dimly lit room, but trapping her small frame against the strangers own hulking figure. Oh hell no. I haven't made it through all the bullshit in my life just to have this creep so much as lay a finger on me. Fuck. That.

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing all by yourself? You know, I could keep you company. Make you feel real good." His voice was drenched heavily with suggestion and Lucy could feel one of his sweaty palms move to grab her bare ass.

Turning to send him well-aimed Lucy kick square into the man's jaw, she was instead met with the sight of Gajeel standing over the body of the creep that had touched her. He wasn't moving. Oh god, Gajeel murdered him.I have no idea what to do with a dead body. I knew this room was bad news, fucking awesome. I won't last in prison. Pausing a moment, she could see the man's chest was raising slowly, as if taking in slightly shallow breaths. Breathing her own heavy sigh of relief at both her mate not being a murderer and her not going prison. She finally took notice of Gajeels frame, heaving in breaths. His hands were clenched into tight fists and Lucy could see his shoulders trembling violently.

Her voice tried to soothe the tense man before her, "Hey, Big guy, I'm okay." Lucy wrapped her hand around his forearm, marred with scars from his previous battles, and pulled him through the rest of the building before making their way into a huge, sporadically wooded park. His body had relaxed at her touch, but the heavy intake of breath hadn't subsided. The blonde could feel the rage that emanated from her mate. "Gajeel? You're kind of scaring me. I don't know what's going on in your head, but I'm fine. Nothing would have happened to me. Before you...did...whatever you did to that asshole, he was about to experience how good my boot feels as it meets fragile face bones. And I have my keys so even if he managed to stay upright after that, any one of my spirits would have gladly kicked his ass." She was half rambling at the slayer, running her hand to trace the fading lines of old scars along his exposed right arm.

With more care than she's ever witnessed from the usually gruff man looming over her, his hands cradled her face, running his thumbs along her cheeks before pulling her into a mind-numbing kiss. It wasn't demanding and it wasn't meant to ignite burning passion, but it was perfect. The soft skin of his lips were melding into hers seamlessly, as he were checking to make sure she was, in fact, fine. One of her hands found its way to his hip while the other traced the harsh edge of his jawline, she deepened the kiss just barely before he rested his forehead against hers once again. "He's lucky he's still breathin' at all. Fuckin' perv touchin' what's mine. I should go back and rid him of his grubby fuckin' hands."

Knowing just how likely the Iron slayer was to followthrough with his threat, a tinkling laugh escaped before she bit her lip, "I really don't think that's necessary but I appreciate the sentiment behind it. Let's just head back to the hotel and talk with the rest of the brood about blowing this popsicle stand, eh?"

Her words were rewarded with a genuine smile from her grumpy mate, causing her own beaming smile to emerge. Running a hand through his hair, he grabbed her hand and turned back towards the direction of the Buck-and-Hen Palace, Lucy trying desperately to keep the breeze from exposing her lady bits to passersby in the street.

The pair made their way into the lobby hand-in-hand, earning a wide array of reactions ranging from jealousy to all-out terror at the glaring, intense mage and his bubbly, humming partner. When they reached their rooms, she told him she would meet him in his room after checking to see if Natsu made his way back to the hotel after fleeing her at lunch. Lucy didn't feel the need to tell him she would also be replacing the sad mangled piece of lace fluttering uselessly at her waist with one that actually covered her core.

Her smile grew wide at the instant embrace she was wrapped in before she could get the key card out of the door.

"I'm sorry Luce, for what I said at the restaurant." Natsu spoke softly while nestling into the space where her neck met shoulder, rubbing his nose along his mark lovingly.

His touched caused a slow-burning fire to spread from the mark straight to her core. Oh no, we have got to be productive and that definitely doesn't include round...three? Mavis, I can't even keep up and I still have one more slayer to add to the fray. Kissing his cheek chastely, she grabbed a pair of deep-blue cheeky panties before pulling them to sit snugly on her hips. Natsu quirked his head at the motion, "What happened to the underwear you were wearing, Luce?"

Lucy knew the question was innocent but she didn't know how to explain so she blurted, "I went to one of the botanical gardens in the inner-city."

Confusion took over the features of his face, "And you...lost your underwear there?"

Not exactly what happened but I can work with that. "Uhmmm...Yes? Yes. That is what happened." Grabbing him and pulling him across the room to the door, "and now we have to meet the Gajeel and Laxus to sort out the plan for heading home."

Not minding the being practically dragged by the blonde, he smirked, "Are you sure Gajeel has nothing to do with your lack of panties? Because you reek like Metal-breath."

Stopping dead in her tracks, Natsu practically plowed her over, "You little shit," she was exasperated at this point, "you're supposed to be oblivious and innocent and, fuck, you guys are going to give me a complex," her hands rubbed her face. "Let's just get into the room before someone really does get murdered today."

Gajeel, hearing the conversation through the door, let out a belly-rumbling laugh. Lucy rolled her eyes and pushed into the room. Gajeel was lounged on his bed with a look on his face that looked suspiciously like a cat that ate the canary, completely opposite the still-brooding blonde who was frowning like a petulant child.

Deciding not to let the mammoth mage of the hook quite yet, she threw him a sickeningly sweet smile and sauntered directly in front of his hunched shoulders, "Hey Laxus, did you have anything you wanted to say to me? I'll try my hardest not to throw myself on the floor kicking and screaming but you know, kids will be kids."

Ignoring the muffled laughter from the other two mages present, Laxus was staring at the ceiling, obviously trying, and failing, at staying completely calm. He gritted out through the sneer on his face, "No, actually, I don't have anything to say to you, Blondie."

She couldn't stop the irritation from from darkening her bright eyes to a deep milk chocolate, her nostrils flared in annoyance, "Fine. By all means," bowing sarcastically, "continue acting like the petulant child you accused me of being only hours ago. When you're finished, you can apologize to me and we can move on with our lives."

Natsu moved to sit at the foot of Gajeels bed when she had turned to pull a chair between the two beds, clearing her throat of the mixture of hurt and hard-headed refusal to let Laxus win, she refocused on the reason they were gathered together, "Since I want to start training right away, I was thinking we could take the journey back to Magnolia by foot, or at least most of the journey, to give us plenty of time to get me conditioned enough so I can start searching for the other Platinum keys."

Natsu raised a fist in the air excitedly at the thought of not being trapped in transportation for the trip back home, "YOSH! Lucy are an angel, a sweet beautiful angel."

Rolling his eyes at the younger slayers excitement, Gajeel's annoyed baritone added, "That'll give us plenty of time to get your ass in shape."

Lucy looked to the other slayer expectantly, only receiving a short nod from the blonde. Fighting to keep her eyes from rolling out of head, "Well, how about we head out early tomorrow morning then? We can grab a quick breakfast from the dining room and start the trek after." She took a moment before adding, "I'm thinking we could order some delivery and just hang out here. All in favor? Awesome." She hadn't given any of the men a chance to disagree before heading to the lobby, ordering enough food to fill three dragon-sized stomachs and plopping down on a bench to wait for the Chinese food to get here.

"Miss Lucy?," the green-haired front-desk girl called to her.

"Oh hey Kyra! How are you doing today?"

The tall girl came to sit next to the blonde, "I...I was just wondering what happened between you and your boyfriend. He came storming in, scowling at everything and then you came in an hour later with the scary looking man he was with yesterday..."

She didn't mean to laugh at the young girl, but when Lucy heard how bad it sounded she couldn't help the giggle that bubbled from her, "Laxus was upset because I told him he was being an ass and left the restaurant without him," she paused trying to explain her then walking through holding hands with a different man, starting a few sentences before finally deciding to just tell the girl the truth, "and Gajeel is kind of...also...my boyfriend."

Kyra was stunned, mouth agape in awe. Gathering herself quickly she spoke dreamily, "Wow, you have TWO gorgeous boyfriends." Her hands were holding her heart, looking at the blonde as if she were her idol.

Lucy was watching the door, feeling a grumble in her belly, she mumbled, "Three actually and it's really not all it's cracked up to be." Turning casually back the bubbly girl next to her. Kyra was fanning herself in quick motions, seemingly in daze she uttered, "Three...three whole boyfriends."

The sound of the lobby door shutting drew Lucy's attention away to notice her food had arrived, she patted the cute clerk's knee, "Don't worry sweetie, one is enough. We are checking out tomorrow morning pretty early, so good luck sweetheart. It was really nice meeting you." She smiled at the dazed 'uh huh' she received in response before balancing the stacks of food in her arms and heading back to her slayers.


	8. Chapter Eight

Shortly after Lucy left them to themselves, Natsu broke the silence between the three Dragon Slayers, "Sooooo...the gardens are pretty cool I hear."

Gajeel sputtered at the weirdly intuitive remark from the youngest slayer, which caused Laxus to look between the two quizically.

The Iron slayer gathered his wits, swiftly tossing back at the pinkette, "You're one to talk. You've already marked her and started the claiming process, I just fucked her in the public gardens."

"So THAT'S what happened to her underwear...I know Luce is weird but how do you lose your underwear...especially surrounded by a bunch of flowers. Wait, did you just say in public?" Onyx eyes bore into ruby-red as he narrowed them, Gajeel's grin grew more smug, knowing he a nerve in the Fire slayer.

"Yeah, in public Flamebrain. And the best part? She totally started it. So quit lookin' at me like I stole your favorite toy and fuck off. She's my mate just as much as she's yours." Gajeel crossed his arms, leaning back on one of the four chairs that flanked each side of the small square table in front of the window of their hotel room.

Natsu's eyes were glinting dangerously, "Sure she's your mate but I have her virginity. I was her first. And that is something I can hold over you forever." It was his turn to grow smug.

Gajeel scoffed at his words, laughing harshly, "I had her beggin' for more in a room full of fuckin' roses, you may have been her first but she'll remember her first time with me forever. I bet she'll be thinkin' about my dick while your's is inside her, little boy."

Natsu shot across the room from where he had thrown himself on the end of Laxus' bed, "You want to go Metal-breath? I bet you-"

"Shut the fuck up the both of you!" The dam the held Laxus' patience had been threatening to break since before Lucy had left and the idiotic banter between the two slayers sharing the small room with him was just enough of a push to have it burst. Standing to try and work out some of his pent up energy, he started pacing the room. Sure to wear a trail in the carpeting at his back and forth, his hand was tugging through his hair tensely.

Gajeel laughed outright at the actions of the Lightning slayer, "You're just pissy because instead getting pussy like you very obviously need, you fucked up. And now Bunny is mad at you. That's not my fault and, unfortunately, it's not ash-for-brain's either."

Turning to face the table Gajeel sat at, he spat venomously, "No, I'm pissy because you two are talking about Blondie like she's some fucking playground that you've climbed all over and now you both want to be king of the jungle gym."

Gajeel was suddenly chest to chest with the seething blonde, noses within inches of each other, and shook his head, dangerously close to taunting his fellow slayer, "Now it seems to me like you're jealous, Thunder God."

The hulking blonde rolled his shoulders, simultaneously stretching his neck and pushing Gajeel back with his chest, "Because you happened to be the rebound lay after Blondie had a disappointing first time?" His booming laughter shook his broad shoulders. Seconds later, his cold-stormy eyes shot daggers at the menacing man that stood a good half a foot shorter than himself, "I'll be there when she realizes she's tired of messing around with little boys and wants a real man to show her what sex is supposed to feel like."

Gajeel swung his iron-scaled covered fist, connecting with Laxus' face. He smiled at the sound of bones cracking, bouncing deliciously off the walls.

Before his lips had finished curling, Laxus threw his own fist back at Iron slayer, feeling the blood that gushed from his nose coat his fist. They both froze at the sound of a distinctly feminine shriek.

Lucy slammed the door behind her with her foot. "For fucks sake, are two fucking serious right now?" Having the sense to drop the bags in heap before stepping between the two hulking figures, a hand on each of their chest. "I fucking leave you alone for what? Thirty minutes? and you are throwing punches like teenage boys?"

She heard Natsu's slightly offended 'hey!' before shooting him a glare and he raised his arms in surrender, "Right, angry-Lucy is present and accounted for. My lips are sealed. Please continue."

Sending a quick approving nod before shoving the two other slayers apart roughly. She took in the sight of them carefully. Gajeel was nursing a broken nose, blood dripping down his face from beneath a pinched hand while Laxus's unscarred eye was already a deep ugly shade of purple, almost swollen completely shut. Crossing her arms haughtily, "What the hell happened?"

Lucy was met with silence, as the two sets of eyes stayed locked on each other, mutual murderous glares being sent between them.

You've got to be kidding me. Why was I the one who got reprimanded for acting like a child when these two are acting like big frickin' babies? "You," pushing the tip of her index finger into silky deep-plum fabric, "will tell me why I walked in on you breaking Gajeels nose."

Scoffing, he sulked his way to one of the chairs. Mumbling as he prodded his eyebrow, feeling the bone was cracked, "He started it..."

"He started it. That's what you're goin' with?" She asked incredulously.

"Yep. That's what I'm goin' with."

A frustrated noise pressed it's way through her clenched jaw, as she threw her arms up to the ceiling. She was rubbing small circles over her temples when she spoke under her breath quietly, "Children. You're children. Three grown-ass adult children." She took a deep breath and and went the edge of the bed closest to where the three mages had gathered, where Gajeel had a hand pressed to his nose, "I'm going to have to set your nose so brace yourself because I'm not in a particularly gentle mood."

He apprehensively lowered his blood-crusted, as she lined her thumbs on either side of the crooked nose before snapping it back into place. His hand came back up to cradle his nose gingerly,"Fuck Bunny!"

Lucy shrugged, "I warned you." She grabbed the food she had abandoned by the door and brought it to the table, unpacking container after container until the wooden top was full of delicious smelling noodles and fried delicacies.

Natsu, bravely placing a hand on her lower back, spoke cautiously, "I'm going to go grab some ice for these two...I'll be right back." Before heading out to try and find the ice-machine in the hall.

She walked around the table, ducking to examine Laxus' eye. She poked around the edges of his eye socket, earning a wince from the Lightning Slayer when she hit the crack above his eye. "I hope whatever got you riled up was worth the broken bones because from where I'm standing, you guys are idiots. But they aren't my bones and it's not my face that'll be hurting tomorrow so let's eat before this heavenly smelling food gets even colder."

Natsu, having found the ice machine, came back with a bucket heaping full shoving it at the Lightning slayer. Gajeel grabbed two wash clothes, tossing one at the blonde before wrapping his own around a handful of ice and leaning his head on the back of the only empty chair around the table, pressing the ice-pack tenderly to his face. Laxus mimicked his actions before pressing his pack to his eye, just as tenderly as his counterpart.

Natsu and Lucy fell into an easy conversation about what they thought the rest of Team Natsu was up to without them, laughing intermittently at each other's bad jokes and outrageous theories.

After both of the wash clothes had moved from soothing the ache of cracked bones to effectively soaking both their shirts, the older mages tossed the stained squares of terrycloth into the bathtub and ate their fill of the leftovers still set out on the table.

"Are we going to talk about our pre-dinner boxing bout now or are we still following 'the first rule about fight club is never talk about fight club'?" Lucy, having cooled significantly, posed the question in casual inquiry.

Again the two older mages shared a look before shrugging and going back to their noodles.

"Well is it safe to leave you in the same hotel room for the night? Cauuuuuse it would be really neat if I could leave this room and fall asleep knowing you guys weren't going to beat the shit out of each other while I slept."

Putting a heavy hand on her head, ruffling her hair slightly. He mumbled through a mouthful of lo-mein, "We're fine Bunny, don't worry your pretty head."

Smiling at Gajeel before turning towards Laxus expectantly, "Well? What about you Spark Plug, you planning on killing Gajeel in his sleep with your pillow?" Fighting to keep her face neutral at her playful words, she raised an eyebrow at her fellow blonde across the table.

Laxus let out a huff of a laugh, "I promise I won't smother Gajeels ugly mug in his sleep, Blondie," pausing before adding, "but only if you sleep in my bed tonight." He was leaning his elbows on the table, chin resting on closed fists, smiling like the cheshire cat.

Tilting her head playfully, she put a finger to her pursed lips, "Hmmm...I don't know, Laxus, you have been awfully naughty. I don't think I should reward your bad behavior."

Natsu was chuckling at the light-hearted back-and-forth between the two drastically different blonde mages that were flanking either side of him. All the while Gajeel closed his eyes, trying to keep them from abandoning his head altogether at the oldest mage's attempt to get the blonde beauty into his bed.

Laxus elbowed the long-haired male to his left, "You hear that? Blondie must be left wanting if she's not willing to save your sorry ass from my murderous tendencies."

Lucy let herself relax, giggling at Laxus' sudden playful mood, "Okay, okay sheesh, you've talked your way into the grand prize, but you had better channel your best inner teddy bear because we are just sleeping. We have to wake up really early and you've only seen me wake up nicely so far so let's keep the winning streak up."

The dimpled grin she adored spread across his face as he teased, "That was you waking up nicely?"

"Careful Sparky, I don't like Gajeel that much." Biting her lip to hide her grin, glancing at the Iron slayer to her right.

"That's not what you were saying earlier, Bunny," he playfully jabbed.

She gave man on her right a quick peck on the cheek, before heading towards the door, "Come to me my fiery dragon, I require an escort to our room," holding the back of her hand to her forehead dramatically while her other hand wiggled in a 'come-hither' motion.

Moving around the table to take her outstretched hand, he gave his best formal bow, "Of course my fair princess, your pj's await."

Laxus watched the pair disappear through the door before turning to Gajeel, "You know, I'd kind of feel bad if the poor kid didn't get it first, he's been in love with Blondie for years."

"Tch," Gajeel shook his head, "I honestly don't understand how it took him this long."

In the events of the day, Lucy had forgotten she didn't have any pajamas with her. Groaning into her hands, she cursed her meddling spirits. Natsu poked his head out of the bathroom at the sound of his mate's distress, "What's wrong Luce?" his toothbrush hanging from the corner of his mouth.

Slumping onto the bed next to her open bag, she huffed quietly, "I don't have any pajama's."

"That's weird, you usually pack, like a million clothes." Turning back into the open doorway.

She groaned again, "I did pack 'like a million clothes' but Virgo must have repacked my bags before I made it to the station to meet you guys for the train here. Now I have no pajama's and enough lingerie to start my own brothel."

Having finished up in the bathroom, he made his was to the side of their bed. After rummaging for a few minutes, he pulled a grey t-shirt from his pack and tossed it at her, "No biggie Luce, you can just borrow this."

Catching the thin cotton, very obviously one his older shirts by the soft worn out texture, she beamed at the pinkette. Yeah right, I'll just 'borrow' it for the rest of my life. Snaking her arms around his waist, she pressed her chest into his bare back, littering the tanned skin with light kisses, "Thanks Natsu. You're a lifesaver." Remembering all they had been through since he brought her to Fairy Tail, she tacked on, "Literally."

He brought her pink guild mark to his lips, before laughing softly, "Absolutely anytime, Luce."

It was Lucy's turn to disappear into the bathroom. After a quick shower, she was combing through the dripping strands of golden hair. The water had dampened the fabric of Natsu's shirt, the hem fell right below her sheer yellow lace boyshorts.

She turned the light off and stepped into the pitch-black room to blindly feel her way to the empty bed that held her bag, she put her dirty clothes into a separate bag with her clothes from the train ride. Natsu had fallen asleep on his stomach, tell-tale soft snores leaving his body. The blonde pressed a quick peck to his cheek before whispering a quiet 'goodnight' before poking her head out of their door into the hall. Checking both ends of the hallway to make sure she was alone, she padded barefooted across thick carpeting to send three light knocks on the door. Bouncing from foot to foot ansxiously, she rushed into the room as soon as the door was opened.

Laxus' quiet laughter made her turn back towards the mage."You in a hurry Blondie?"

He was wearing a pair of loose hunter green sweats, and quite obviously was that the only article of clothing that donned his perfect beefy frame. Ugh, of course he sleeps without a shirt. Why would this be easy for me? Even sporting one hell of a shiner, he's got me worked up. I'm here to fall asleep and that is it. Gajeel is going to be less than five feet from us so no dirty thoughts. Bad Lucy. She silently thanked whoever was listening that Laxus couldn't read thoughts like Cobra and turned back towards Laxus' bed, sitting on the edge gracefully. "I haven't had the best of luck here in the capital city and I don't have any pants on. The hallway isn't really may favorite place to hang out half-dressed." She leaned back onto the white comfort and closed her eyes as she stretched her aching spine. Her rosy nipples were poking through the see-through wet fabric of Natsu's shirt, pulling the hem up to expose her bruised hips and flat stomach, the yellow lace of her underwear doing very little to cover her womanhood. The sight left Laxus half hard, cemented in place at the closed door.

Gajeel came from the his own shower with a towel wrapped around his hips. Squeezing the excess water from his hair, he barely dodged Laxus,who was standing directly in front of the bathroom door, "Oi, what the fuck are you..." turning to see what had the man doing his best impression of a statue, he choked on his words, "damn, Bunny."

Sitting up, her golden eyes blinked owlishly at the sight of the two half-naked, fully hardened muscled men staring at her dumbfoundedly. She tilted her head to the side, voice heavy with sleep, "Why are both looking at me like that? Did I miss something in the shower?," an earnest inquisition from the buxom beauty.

Shaking his head at his little Celestial mage, Laxus punched Gajeel's arms lightly, "It's a little chilly in here don't you think?" Gajeel laughed out loud at Laxus' question.

Lucy's brows furrowed in confusion, "Chilly? Feels fine to me..." The two were hypnotized by the tight pebbled buds just begging for attention, watching her globes bounce as she flopped back onto the mattress heavily.

Gajeel moved sit on his bed directly across from her, leaning back on one arm, his muscles rippled as he moved. His baritone rumbled deeply, need dripped from his words, "Ya ever think about getting any piercings Bunny? It'd be sexy as hell if you'd let me get my hands on your perfect nipples."

Half-asleep, she mused, "I've always wanted to get my nipples pierced, I just never had the extra jewels."

"If you're still up for it tomorrow morning, I can help ya out. Free of charge, Bunny." The Iron slayer dropped his towel, hardened length bobbing at the loss of the terrycloth binding and pulled the covers up to lay in bed.

Lucy hummed in approval, completely missing the nude slayer before she felt the mattress dip behind her. Opening her eyes as she tipped her head back, she found herself looking at an upside-down Laxus who was smirking at her unwillingness to move, "You ready for bed, Blondie?"

She rolled onto her stomach before crawling towards him on all fours, "Yes please."

Laxus growled at the sight of her heavy mounds swinging as she came crawling towards him, pressing his palm into his aching cock. He lifted the blankets to get her under them before he decided to throw Gajeel out of the room bareassed and lock them in for weeks.

By the time she finished crawling, she was laying on top of his chest, carelessly tracing the black outlines of his tattoo like she had been thinking about doing since she first she first laid eyes on it. Wrapping a bulky arm around her to keep her tight against his chest, he rolled to turn off the lamp between the beds. The only light shining into the room were the soft beams the moon was casting through the window. Lucy's breathing had evened out before the soft light hit the gentle curves of her face. Laxus kissed the top of her head and quickly followed her to sleep.


	9. Chapter Nine

Lucy woke blissfully encompassed in a blanket of solid, warm, muscle. She was tucked away under the strong jaw of a sleeping Laxus, her lips a hairsbreadth away from the column of his throat. The golden strands of her silky hair were fanned out over her make-shift pillow of what felt like more solid, warm, muscle, and the other of the slayer's arms had found it's way beneath her thin shirt. His large hand was wrapped over her shoulder, very effectively pinning her chest tightly to his body, which was curled around her own tiny body like a second skin. Her shirt had ridden up from Laxus' cuddling and had pulled the grey material to press one of her breasts into the warm skin of Laxus' chest. When did I become the teddy bear in this equation? She had one leg hooked over the exposed skin of his hip and the other, she realized uncomfortably, had fallen asleep trapped between tree-trunk thick thighs. It's a miracle my leg is still attached, freakin' things are about to snap my femur. A twitch at her hip had her face heating and her stomach pooling. Trying to focus on the early morning reds and oranges glowing from the outline of the deep espresso curtains and not on the tempting hard-on firmly pressed into the smooth skin of her bare stomach, Laxus' sweatpants the only barrier between their flesh.

Fuck. Fuck, what do I do? How do I...get out of this...perfectly wonderful Lucy-trap? Well, I don't want him to be angry when he wakes up so maybe I'll give a little wiggle to loosen up his vice grip.

Doing the best impression of her little dog spirit, Lucy started with the only part of her body not currently cemented to some part of the man next to her. Her hips could only manage a slow back and forth wave-like motion with what little room she had to work with. This had the exact opposite effect she wanted. Not only did the hulking blonde clutch her even tighter, but her started grinding his impressive cock further into her midsection. Fuuuuuck, now I'm just turning my own insides to mush. Hell, I guess there are worse ways to go. The low moan that came from Laxus' slightly parted lips drew her from her thoughts. The light stirrings in her lower abdomen quickly turned to outright fire at the delicious sound. Her usual sweet scent turned heavy and heady, permeating the small hotel room, which elicited a distinct second deep moan from the throat of the Iron slayer behind her.

His voice was saturated with the sounds of sleep and wanting, Gajeel murmured from his bed, "Bunny girl, I've already warned ya once about wakin' a sleeping dragon and this time, you're trapped between two."

The high-pitched 'eep' that escaped her had the slayer pressed to her front grumbling about 'too damn early to be so shrill' as he smothered her face into his neck in an attempt to quiet the mage in his arms.

She groaned at the two men, turning her head to try and free some part of her body. Laxus huffed at the hair tickling just under his nose. Failing to ease the sensation with the quick puffs of air, he brought the arm the Celestial mage was using as a pillow up to flatten the golden mop of hair on her head. Lucy's eye bulged at the pressure of his innocent gesture, before sliding her hands between their bodies and pushing as hard as she could, earning her just enough space to pinch the skin at the slayers hips. Laxus let out a small cry at the pain before grabbing her wrists and glaring at the now giggling mass, "What the fuck Blondie?"

Her chocolate doe-eyes looked up at him from under her lashes, blinking innocently, "What? I just wanted you to move so I didn't lose my leg. Did I hurt you? I'm soooo sorry," finishing off with another sugar-sweet smile.

Lucy watched the mischievous look slowly spread from his smirk to his shining blue-steel eyes before he pinned her to her back and flopping on top of her. She sputtered at the added weight crushing her tiny frame, "Mavis Laxus, get off me! You're like, entirely too large to do this! You're going to squash me you big oaf!" She was trying her best to kick his massive frame off her.

He lifted his head, easing just enough of his weight onto his forearms to let her breathe before asking, voice full of mock-innocence, "Oh I'm sorry, was I hurting you?"

The heaving of her chest quickly morphed into loud giggles, "You are ridiculous Laxus Dreyar, now pretty please get off of me? I have to go get ready and wake up Natsu."

Gajeel grunted, irritated at being horny and awake so early as he threw an arm to cover his face, "Yeah Lightning Queen, pretty please?"

Laxus brought his lips down to his mate's, giving her a short sweet kiss before easing them both upright. "Alright, alright, I'll let you get ready Blondie." Lucy tackled him into a tight hug, wrapping her arms around his ribs tightly before walking to where Gajeel was laying, white sheets tented at his hips doing absolutely nothing to hide his studded length. She sighed at the glorious sight, blushing as she remembered just how good those metal balls felt scraping the walls of her core before lifting his arm to press a quick kiss gingerly to the tip of his already greenish-yellow nose, earning a small smile from the slayer.

Laxus cleared his throat, "Uh, you might want to fix your shirt. Unless you like flashing the world half of your amazing tits."

Looking down to see her shirt was caught over one of her mounds, she quickly yanked the material down, pink flush spreading from her chest to her ears. Remembering the conversation from last night before turning back towards Gajeel. She quietly spoke, voice just loud enough for the slayers to catch it, "Were you serious about piercing my nipples?"

"Of course Bunny, did ya want to wait until tonight so you weren't awake for most of the first day?"

"Yeah, that sounds good Gajeel. Thank you."

Sitting up slightly, his abs flexing at the motion, he tossed a 'no problem' before she headed to the room opposite theirs.

Gajeel raised a studded eyebrow at hunched blonde opposite of him, "Ya okay over there?"

Laxus let out a groan before walking towards the bathroom, "I feel like I'm a fucking teenager again, this fucking sucks," before disappearing into the bathroom to ease the painful ache in his balls to the thoughts of Lucy's tight curvy body writhing beneath him.

When Lucy made her way back into her room, she shut the door softly, tip-toeing over to her bag to try pick her clothes for the day. I don't know why I'm trying to be quiet, I came over here to wake Natsu up. Although I guess it can wait until after I'm done. She hummed softly as she made her way into the tiny bathroom. She had managed to find a sport's bra in the tangled mess of her bag. It had a deep plunging 'v' that would've had her tumbling out of the small triangular pieces of fabric if it weren't for the three plain black strips running across her cleavage to keep her heavy chest contained with a sheer black racer back style strap running between her shoulder blades. Pulling a v-neck white baby-t over her head after she had tugged on the skin-tight peach athletic leggings. The cross-patterned black strips ran up the outer edge of the pants the entire length of her legs starting at her hips exposing an inch of her creamy skin before the gap widened around her calves, leaving her to forego her underwear completely. After twisting her hair into twin buns on top of her head, she brushed her teeth and headed back out the door. She was lacing up her worn combat boots when she heard Natsu stirring from the nest of blankets he unconsciously made while he slept.

Laughing at her best friends adorable cat-like stretch, she tilted her head smiling fondly before greeting him, "Good morning, sleepy-head. You're the last one up so get moving. I'll meet you in the dining room with Laxus and Gajeel, okay?"

"No, wait Luce, come closer," his tone sounded urgent, like he was in pain.

Lucy all but ran to the pinkette, throwing the blankets from the bed and started running her hands over his body to find what was causing the slayer's discomfort, "What's wrong? Are you hurt?," the worry in her voice making it raise a few octaves.

When Lucy saw the slayer beaming at her with a huge toothy grin, she pushed herself off him, laughing softly at his effective ruse to get her hands on his hot skin,"Ugh you sneaky fucking cheat, get up would you? We have a long day of," she shuddered, "walking."

Natsu made his way back over to her, hands behind his head, "Aw come on, Luce. I don't even get a good morning kiss?," his puppy-dog eyes were tearing down her already shoddy-at-best resolve.

Shaking her head, a grin spread cheek-to-cheek as she waved the slayer over to her open arms. She was quickly swept up off her feet as an arm wrapped around her waist while the other tilted her head, cupping the back of her neck as he claimed her lips with his own. She barely registered her toes just grazing the floor from the way he had lifted her and crushed her to his body. Her lips split into a grin as she let out a soft laugh, giving the eager slayer the opportunity to tangle his tongue with her own. Battling him only halfheartedly for dominance, she sucked at the wet muscle earning deep growl from within Natsu's chest as he pulled back, eye's shining with need. His nostrils flared, inhaling her scent as he kissed his mark before pulling back once more, "You have no idea how fucking good my flames look on your body." He gave her one last kiss before setting her back down on her own two feet. He chuckled at the dreamy look in her golden orbs.

She stood on her tip-toes and pressed one more quick kiss to his throat before summoning Virgo. The pinkette bowed deeply, "Punishment Princess?"

Lucy didn't miss the evil glint in the maid's eye, "No Virgo, no punishment, but could you keep my stuff in the Spirit realm? And could you maybe grab some more actual clothing from my apartment? I can't train in just about every single piece of cloth that is in my bag currently."

Natsu piped up from the bathroom, yelling teasingly, "Are you sure Luce? Maybe you could try it out, for academics sake."

Rolling her eye's at his statement, she turned back to her maid, "Please, Virgo. This really means a lot to me," dropping her voice so the slayer in the bathroom couldn't hear, "and I'd really like for Laxus and Gajeel to take me seriously."

Picking up the blondes bag, Virgo nodded at her, "Of course Princess, I'll see what work-out clothes I can put together."

"Just pack my work-out clothes from home-!" The spirit returned back to the Spirit world with an evil smirk on her face. Smacking her palm to her forehead, "Who knows what I'll be stuck with now."

The pair had ended up being ready at the same time, so they departed the little room together, Lucy's arm looped through the crook of Natsu's elbow. Her smile faltered a bit as he yelled through the door, "Yo, Static Shock, Dick-for-brains! Let's go!"

Muttering under her breath, "Nice, very nice. Classy and subtle."

Gajeel threw the door open, insult on the tip of his tongue before Laxus shoved through the door, effectively cutting off any response from the Iron slayer, "Nope, it's too early for your bullshit. Let's just grab breakfast and go."

The raven-haired man grumbled but didn't argue. Lucy forced her free arm to loop through Gajeels elbow and lead the group to the dining room for a quick uneventful breakfast where she convinced the slayers to let her hold their things in the Spirit world. Before too long, they were heading to outskirts of Crocus through the same woods she found Cepheus's grove in.

After hours of walking, Lucy's legs were dragging through the path beneath her boots. She looked over each of the forms walking ahead of her, Laxus completely unfazed at the amount of time that had passed since leaving the city, Gajeel shoving at Natsu while he smirked at a something the pinkette had said. After walking in on their fight last night, she was worried about how the three of them would act in the weeks they would be at extremely close-quarters while traveling together.

Laxus had noticed she was falling behind steadily for the last few miles. Turning back to make sure she hadn't gotten too far behind, and he completely missed the devious look in her honey eyes when he checked on her. Lucy mustered the rest of her energy and ran full-force at the muscle-bound blonde before launching herself onto his back. She locked her legs around his hips as her arms came around his neck, each hand grasping the opposite forearm and pressing a sloppy kiss to his cheek.

Proud of herself for successfully becoming a Lucy-sized backpack, she beamed, "Oh Laxus, thank you so much for offering me a ride." Snuggling her nose into his hair just behind his ear, "How chivalrous of you. You two should take lessons from Laxy-kun."

Natsu was laughing so hard, he was clutching his stomach, "Oh god...the look on your face Laxus...," his fits cut off the rest of his sentence causing the Lightning slayer to shoot a hearty zap in his direction. Satisfied with the yelp he got in response as Natsu rubbed his ass in an attempt to ease the residual electricity.

Whether Gajeel was laughing at Natsu's smoking pants or her antics didn't really matter to Lucy. She was just happy to hear the oddly comforting sound before it simmered down and he added, "Sorry Bunny, but I'm thinkin' Laxy-kun here is in last place as far as I'm concerned."

Laxus had moved his hands to grip the thighs wrapped around his waist, thumbs skimming the exposed skin at the sides, causing Lucy to release her death grip and let her feet hang loosely, gently swinging them back-and-forth. Feeling the need to defend the man she was using as her own personal climbing-tree, she threw matter-of-factly at the Iron slayer, "I don't know Gajeel, Laxus did get to kiss me before either of you two," voice taking a light dreamy quality as she tightened her arms while resting her head on Laxus' shoulder, "and what a fucking perfect kiss it was."

Laxus turned his head to look into her shining eyes, kissing the top of her head before shooting Gajeel a smug, 'fuck you' expression.

Having recovered from the jolt Laxus sent him, Natsu elbowed Gajeels side, "Oooo...tough break Iron-pole."

"Why are you so smug? He also beat you to it." Gajeel all but growled out.

The pinkette shrugged a shoulder at the irritated slayer, "Luce is my best friend. I don't care if the over-sized insulator got to kiss her first."

"So says the kid who was bragging about taking her virginity less than twelve hours ago," Laxus' shoulders shook from his deep, throaty chuckle.

Lucy tsked at her slayers, "Sharing is caring my big, bad dragons. That should be your new favorite phrase. I'll make some shirts for each of you, that way you remember." She smiled at her own genius.

The fire slayer groaned at her words, knowing full-well just how likely it was for the little blonde to follow through with her plan. Pausing a beat before glancing at the older mages to his left. "Actually, on second thought, it would be worth it to see these two wearing them."

The image of Laxus, Gajeel and Natsu each wearing bright pink 'Sharing is Caring' t-shirts filled Lucy's head, the first two scowling heavily while Natsu just kept his usual happy-go-lucky smile completely uncaring of the unmanly shirt, made her giggle softly. Virgo could easily help me out and it would give her something else to do besides mess with me. I'll have to talk to her when we set up camp.

"Oi," Laxus shook her out of her thoughts, "I don't like it when you're quiet. It means your scheming and I don't want any part of that."

Lucy patted the top of his head as if he were a dog, "Don't you worry your pretty little head about what I'm thinking about. Do you think we could stop for a quick lunch though?" Laxus felt the low grumble of her stomach on his back leaving the man to stop walking and bend down to let her slide off her perch on his back.

While Lucy was munching down one of the protein bars she had in her travel pack, Gajeel picked her booted foot up seeming to be checking the soles and placing it back on the ground, giving her other boot the same treatment. Lucy cocked an eyebrow at the curious actions of the Iron slayer before he smirked knowingly and walked away. Ignoring his weird behavior, she ate finished the bar and leaned back in the grass, putting the weight of her body on her hands and soaked in some of the sunlight shining down on her.

When the others had gotten up to head out again, Lucy was standing in place, unmoving. Eyebrow twitching, her voice came out low, "Gajeel, what the fuck did you do to my boots?"

Without turning to look at her, he calmly spoke, "What'ja mean Bunny? Somethin' the matter?"

Reigning her irritation in, "I mean, why do my boots feel like they are lined with lead?"

"Steel." He corrected.

"Come again?"

He finally turned to meet her gaze, "I lined them with steel."

Laxus and Natsu shared a mutual look that very easily spoke of an agreement to not touch the conversation between the Iron slayer and their mate with a ten foot pole.

Stomping her way to the long-haired slayer quite heavily. She squared her shoulders, challenging him even though the top of her head hit well below his chin, "Why the fuck would you do that? They weigh a ton and these are the only shoes I have for the trip."

Ducking his head so his red eyes could meet her narrowed chocolate ones, "Call it a training exercise, Bunny."

Putting her hands firmly on her hips, she let out a frustrated grunt before meeting his gaze once more, "And what is training me for exactly? For when the mob tries to drown me?"

Gajeel couldn't help but laugh at his successful attempt to rile the blonde up, earning him an exasperated huff as she rolled her eyes and continued stomping away from them until she was a solid twenty feet ahead of the slayers. She turned around briefly before holding an arm forward and tossing at the three men behind her angerly, "Well? Let's fucking go, geez."

'Steel', he says, 'it's for training', he says. Blowing a few loose strands of hair from her face, Fine. I'll just suck it up and deal. How bad could they be right?

They spent the next six hours in relative silence, the only noises come from the group of mages were the heavy foot steps and quiet angry grumblings from the Celestial mage who stayed a good ten feet in front of the rest of her group the whole time.

The sun had started to set behind them when Lucy landed in a heap on the soft grass of a clearing large enough for the mages to set up camp for the night. She turned her head and pointed a finger exhaustively at the still-smirking Iron slayer, "I hate you."

Gajeel squatted next to blonde, tilting his head so their faces were lined up, "Now now, ya don't mean that Bunny."

Shoving her hand over his smug face, she pushed him away from her, "Yes I do. Go away and let me die in peace." Rolling onto her back, she shouted to heavens dramatically, "Just take me now, I'm ready."

Shaking his head at her dramatics, Gajeel turned to the other slayers, "I'm going to go find somethin' to eat, ya both can figure out whose gonna get firewood and whose gonna dig a grave while I'm gone," before heading deep into the forest.

Natsu quickly claimed the job of collecting wood, allowing him to work out some more of his endless pools of energy, leaving Laxus to sit next to the blonde, elbows resting on top of his bent knees.

Lucy looked up at him hesitantly, "You're not going to actually start digging are you?"

He let out a few quiet chuckles before answering, "No Blondie, I'm not going to start digging. But I could start setting up camp if you'd call out that maid spirit of yours."

"Virgo," she spoke quietly, her eyes half shut.

"What?"

She moved to rest on her elbows, "Her name is Virgo."

"Oh. Right, sorry Blondie. I just didn't know." He looked away, embarrassed at his lack of knowing the names of his mate's precious spirits.

She stood upright, taking a step before bending over to untie her new steel-lined boots. Laxus stayed sitting, enjoying the view of Lucy's plump ass wishing more than anything he could bend her over just like that and ease his cock into her ready pussy.

Unaware of the crude thoughts flashing through Laxus' head, Lucy toed her boots off and called Virgo out. "Punishment, Princess?," the pinkette asked excitedly.

Lucy smiled at the woman shaking her head 'no' before asking politely, "Would you mind helping us set up camp?"

Virgo nodded at her sweet princess's request, voice evenly adding, "As you wish, I'll be finished in no time. Why don't you and Laxus-sama try to find some water in the meantime."

The Lightning slayers stormy eyes widened slightly at the spirits words, before Lucy hugged her and grabbed Laxus before heading into the woods, careful of where she was walking.

"Alright Mister Dragon Slayer," she turned towards Laxus, silly smile on her face, "lead me to some water."

Rolling his eyes, "I'm not a dog, Blondie."

Smirking as she raised an eyebrow at the fellow blonde mage, "So you're saying you can't lead me to water?"

He sent her a pointed glare, "No, I can smell the water of a stream a fifteen minutes walk from where we are. What I'm saying is I'm not a dog."

Stifling the giggles threaten to bubble from her chest, Lucy bit her lip before patting his arm affectionately, "Of course you're not sweetie, you can just smell which direction we need to go to find water."

"Ugh, you're impossible," he huffed before heading the direction towards the stream, light bare-footed footsteps catching up quickly.


	10. Chapter Ten

Laxus wasn't used to the feeling of having a warm hand tucked into his or the way the it felt to have another wrapped tenderly around his bicep for no other reason than simple contact instead of the grip of a viscous hand in battle trying to throw him off balance or harm him. He hoped he never got used to the way Lucy felt when she touched him. She was just like an electric charge, unpredictable and dangerous, but to the Lightning slayer she was a warm and comforting presence that soothed his jagged edges.

Her sweet airy giggle broke his silent reverie, "You know what?"

He paused to look down at the look at the little blonde, her buns had loosened throughout the day and they flopped adorably as she tilted her head to meet his piercing steel eyes, "What's up, Blondie?"

Taking a deep breath, she shot him a thousand watt smile, "We didn't bring anything to take the water back to the camp site with us."

Letting out a breath tiredly, "Fuck." He moved to turn them right back around to head back through the path his wide berth had made through the trees. She had loosened her grip on his hand, barely ghosting over his fingers as she gracefully danced through the leaves and branches bare-footed and mesmerizing, keeping the slayer thoroughly enraptured with the pixie-like way she flitted through the greenery.

Mavis, what is that amazing smell? God it smells just like the stew we used to have when the slow had begun to fall back before Mama got sick.

Lucy completely forgot about the need to get some water and instead, pushed into where Virgo had set up their camp. Taking in the expanse of the small clearing, the Celestial mage trilled happily to make her way towards her maid spirit who was bent stirring a large pot over an impressively burning fire. "Virgo, this smells absolutely divine." She paused to take into account that there were only three tents set up around the make-shift fire pit. "Uh, Virgo? Where is my tent?"

Without skipping a beat, the pinkette answered happily, "Why would you need a tent, Princess? Wouldn't you prefer the company of one of dragons? I'm sure they will do a more than sufficient job keeping your nice body warm in still of the night. "

Lucy sweat dropped at her spirits words, "Right. I guess that makes sense." Noticing the three males all taking up separate spots on two huge logs framing the fire, logs Natsu must have dragged back due to the suety dust covering them.

"Which tent will you be sleeping in, Lucy-sama."

Blinking at her faithful spirit, she sputtered out "Uh, what does that...why do I have to...what?"

The usually stoic woman smiled at the blondes antics, before stating calmly, "I would like to be sure to put your bag in the correct tent, Princess."

The three man were watching her expectantly, as she spoke slowly, "Right. I have to pick a tent now. I have to pick a place to sleep for the night. Next to one of you three." Nodding her head, more for own reaffirmation than to any of the companions whose eyes were glued to her curvy body, before her own eyes lit up as she spoke soundly, "Why don't I let you three sort it out while I go...wash the day from my body...or something."

Four sets of eyes watched the space the tiny blonde had just taken up become empty, her curves disappearing back into the forest quickly.

I'm going to have to get used to having to pick one. I'm going to have get used to the fact that I have so many options to pick from in the first place.

The black-and-white clad spirit turned back towards the three very nervous-looking men, "So which of my Princess's dragons will claim her tonight? If we are following a simple rotation pattern then the Iron dragon would be next, but if we take into account that you and the Fiery dragon have already staked your claim on my Princess, the honor would fall to the Lightning man."

Natsu, clearly upset at not even being considered fell back off his perch atop the log to stare at the few stars bright enough to shine through the blaze of the sunsets fire. In an irritated huff, he mumbled, "Oh sure, why should she sleep with me? I'm just the best friend."

The raven haired man cracked his neck, "Tch, that's why ya don't get to sleep with her. You've spent the last two years sleeping with her. 'Sharing is Caring' remember, Pinky?," smirking at the smallest slayer.

Clapping her hands excitedly, "Oh Lucy-sama would be so happy to hear that," the spirit completely over-looking the underlying sarcasm at his words, "So, I'll just leave my Princess's bag here and you can move it to the victor's tent when you 'sort it out'," before she returned to the Spirit world in a burst of golden light.

Laxus had hit his limit with trying to handle the insane things that happened to him on a now daily basis so with a calm level head and a shrug, he spoke, voice heavy with exasperation, "Fuck it, let's just rock, paper, scissor this shit." The other two slayers looked at him as if he had sprouted another head from his shoulder. Looking between the other men levelly, "Do either of you have a better idea?"

Seeing the older mages point, they all huddled close together.

The rhythmic sound of fists hitting open palms in a series of four quick beats greeted Lucy after she realized belatedly that she didn't actually know where the water she and Laxus went looking for earlier was. She watched as the three very distinct heads of her mates huddled closer to each other to one side of their camp. Still not putting together what the men were actually doing, she moved to stand on the log to their side to get a better view.

Natsu, having lost miserably to both Laxus and Gajeel within seconds, turned away in defeat to be greeted with the very generous chest of his mate before taking to nuzzling into comforting warmth between her mounds. "I can't believe I lost you, Luuuuuuce."

She threaded her fingers through his pink locks unconsciously as if it were the most natural thing in the world for the blonde to do when his head hit her chest, his arms locked around her thin waist firmly as he let out a happy purr. A laugh, light and carefree, left her lips at the man in her arms, "Lost me, Natsu? What are the three of you up to?"

The two remaining slayers completely ignored the little blonde mage, totally engrossed into glaring at the other from across the most intense game of 'rock, paper, scissors' Lucy had ever laid eyes on.

Deciding to leave them to their weirdly serious game, Lucy turned her attention to the still-bubbling stew a few feet from her. Quickly leaving the poor pink-haired man, she grabbed a bowl of the steaming mush and plopped down on one of the make-shift benches to enjoy it.

Laxus let out a triumphant noise, raising a fist into the air in victory. Interrupting the bite, the Celestial made was about to stuff into her mouth, before she watched him as he grabbed her bag and tossed it into the tent to her left. His low sultry voice slithered into her ear as he loomed from behind her, "Looks like you're all mine tonight, Blondie."

She swallowed suddenly to try to ease the desert that had formed in her mouth at the sensuous words. Fuck. Did his voice always sound like that? Who turned up the heat in here? Fanning herself with her free hand.

Soon the other three mages had each gotten their own bowls before they settled on the logs, sliding into easy conversation.

Lucy moaned as she scooped the last of her dinner through her lips, "What did you manage to catch, Gajeel? This is absolutely amazing."

The Iron slayer smirked at the little blonde, "Oh, ya like it do ya, Bunny? I happened to find me some nice plump rabbits while I was out."

Lucy deadpanned at the self-satisfied look on his face, "Really, Gaj? Rabbit? That's all you could find out there in wide expanse of forest available to you?"

Rubbing his full belly, Natsu spoke up, "I don't care what he found, that was delicious."

Gajeel stretched his shoulders, earning two loud 'pop's before asking Lucy casually, "How about we see to those nipples now?"

Laxus had to smack the sputtering pinkette's back harshly to prevent him from choking. Rolling his eyes towards the ruby set of eyes to his right, "Your firm grasp on the finer qualities of tact never ceases to amaze me, Gajeel."

Lucy's spine tingled with excitement remembering that he agreed to pierce her. Adrenaline rushed through her body at the two thoughts that swam in her head. I'm finally going to get my nipples pierced after for-fucking-ever. I wonder what's it going to feel like knowing it's Gajeel's metal that pierces through them? She quickly abandoned her previous spot to sit in front of the smug Iron slayer. Her voice spoke almost too-eagerly, "What do you want me to do?"

His rough laugh danced to her ears, "Gonna need to let me see 'em first, hun. Ain't no way any mate of mine is going to have a crooked piercing. Especially if I'm doin' it." She scooted a little closer and lifted the material of her bra out of the way, her globes bouncing from the confines of their fabric prison as she tossed it away somewhere behind her.

The quick intake of breath from each of the men surrounding her had her confidence soaring. Her darkened-golden orbs drank in the sight of the men around her, Laxus' intimidating presence, thick furry collar of his coat framing his sexy scarred face, Natsu's hungry onyx gaze totally enraptured by her naked body as the flames of the fire danced over the gleaming white of her skin. A quick pinch to one of erect nipples brought her back to her senses, eyes narrowing at the heavily pierced man in front of her, "What the fuck, guy?"

The gravel of his voice rumbled through her chest, the noise causing an uncomfortable moisture to pool at her apex causing her thighs to rub together in an attempt to ease the ache between them as he asked lowly, "Are ya ready, Bunny? This is gonna hurt like a bitch so do ya want to do it one at a time or just get 'em both outta the way in one go?"

Steeling her nerves with a single deep breath, "One go, Big guy. Let's get it all over with in one, big, painful, go."

A positively criminal smirk spread across the studded slayers face, "That's my girl. Now, put your hands on my shoulders and when I tell you to breathe, breathe out and then you'll feel the pinch. Got it?" Lucy followed his orders, bracing her hands on the hard muscles of his shoulders before nodding to him.

All too-quickly Gajeel had told her to breathe and she felt the flash of pain shoot through her nipples, before cool air hit the metal barbells of her new piercings.

Lucy threw her slayers a saucy wink as she struck a very pin-up model-type pose, her voice husky, "Well boys, what do you think?" She gave a little shimmy to Laxus and Natsu, whose eyes had gone wide as saucers at the sight their little mate made.

Gajeel pressed a chaste kiss to her cheek, "Got 'em speechless, Bunny," before making his way to head to bed. Turning back to the group quickly, deep ruby eyes narrowing at the hulking blonde, "Keep your mouth away from her nipples, Lightning rod, Bunny doesn't need an infection 'cause you couldn't keep your grubby hands off my handiwork," before ducking behind the heavy fabric flap of his tent.

"Probably a good thing she's stuck with you, Laxus" Natsu breathed before adjusting his fully hardened member and heading to give Lucy a quick goodnight kiss. He pressed his forehead to hers as his eyes danced over the glint of the steel at her rosy buds before groaning, "because I would not keep those out of my mouth if she were next to me." Reluctantly pulling away from the blonde before eating up the flames Virgo had made earlier and heading to his own tent.

Laxus ran a hand down his face heavily. Looking at the night sky above him, he mused out loud, "Why me? Why is there always something to get in my way? What have done wrong?"

The topless mage lifted the flap to their tent before beckoning him over. Chuckling under her breath "Come on, Sparky, you may have to keep your mouth in check," she purred lowly, raising a brow at the tall mage still sitting before her, "but I don't."

In a flash, Laxus had abandoned his previous grievances and made his way to follow the minxy little blonde into their tent.

Fuck. Shit. I may have bitten off more than I can chew now. I mean, judging by the size of the rest of Laxus I've without a doubt bitten off more than I can chew. Literally. Oh, god he just looked so freakin' good with his sexy scar and his bulging muscles and I mean, really, what kind of shitty luck does he have banked up because he has gotten absolutely no happy endings out of this trip. You can do this Lucy, it's just a dick and you are a grown woman.

"Your face is going to stay like that if you don't relax, Blondie." Laxus watched as her tight features relaxed, "I'm a big boy and what's one more night gonna hurt, I've waited this long, yeah?," kissing the top of her head sweetly.

The hulking blonde laid on top of the bedroll after taking off his clothes, leaving him in just a pair of tight briefs. Pressing her tongue to the inside of her cheek, she smothered a giggle at the sight of him before the dam broke and she was left in a wriggling heap next to the completely serious man. Hands tucked behind his head, he sighed at her, "What is it now, Blondie?"

She wiped her eyes before poking his hipbone with one manicured finger. She squeaked out, "They're just so cute!" before falling into another fit of laughter. The sight of the Laxus Dreyar, strongest mage in Fairy Tail, fearless leader of the famed Thunder God Tribe, clad in underwear printed with adorable little chibi-style cartoon dragons stomping around throwing bolts of lightning at each other was just too much for Lucy to take in.

The slayers face blushed furiously before blurting, "They were a gift from Freed and I'm not that big of an asshole," before adding matter-of-factly, "Plus, they are really comfortable actually."

Putting a hand on his stomach, she patted him lightly, "Don't worry big scary Thunder God, your adorable underwear and proof that under all that angry brooding lies a big bleeding heart, are secrets I'll take to my grave. Cross my heart," making a little 'x' gesture over her chest.

He threw a muscled arm to cover his face before huffing out, "Why do I not believe you, Blondie."

Lucy chuckled as she rolled to open her bag to change into something comfortable to sleep in. Okay let's see what weird bag of clothes I've been left with this time. A soft giggle fell from her lips as she replaced her tight peachy leggings with a rose-colored thong and she threw a pale yellow cotton t-shirt over her still tender nipples, before turning to face Laxus proudly. She couldn't keep the smile from her face as she lifted the massive arm to peak at the man hiding beneath it, "Looks like you've got a fan in the Spirit world, Spark Plug." Kneeling to the side of him, she pulled the hem of her shirt to show him the golden lettering that spelled 'Team LaLu' with bolts of lightning flanking where her pierced nipples now poked through the thin material.

The blonde woman was rewarded with a hearty chuckle from the Lightning slayer, before she was pulled into his chest. "I'll have to thank them the next time I see them because you look pretty fucking cute in that little shirt of yours. At least someone wants us together 'cause it sure as fuck feels like it's the unpopular opinion to have."

Lucy moved to take his handsome face in her hands while she moved her core over Laxus' hips, straddling him beneath her. She kissed him hesitantly before she felt his tongue trace the seam of her lips. Without a second thought, she opened her lips to let him have his way with her mouth as she ran a tentative hand to the waistband of his briefs, tracing little circles at the trail of soft curly hair just above where the fabric was straining to keep his thick rock-hard member contained. She leaned forward pressing her chest to his, grinding into his hips as she breathed over the column of his throat lightly, "I want us together, Laxus."

He watched the little minx from before take over her features as he groped the muscles of her naked asscheeks. She pressed a hot kiss on the skin just below his chin and felt the muscles beneath her lips tighten as he swallowed in an attempt to distract himself from the way she was rubbing her soaking core over his aching cock. Lucy slowly made her way down between his legs, being sure to take each of his nipples into her mouth and gave them a playful bite before soothing the flesh over with her flattened tongue, earning a warning growl from the dragon beneath her. The noise only causing the motions of her hip to intensify, earning a needy low moan from both blondes.

Honeyed eyes met the steel gaze that screamed with the hunger he had been trying his best to keep contained as she tugged the elastic of his underwear. Getting the hint, Laxus lifted his hips off the ground a few inches for her to pull the tight fabric of his briefs down to finally release his throbbing thick cock. Fuck me running, that isn't just any dick, that is the king of dicks. That is the biggest dick I have ever seen, and I've been looking a quite a few dicks as of late.

Laxus smirked at the suddenly still mage settled nicely between his thighs, teasing tone taking over his voice, "You okay down there?" He tensed the muscles at his pelvis making his impressive member twitch, "The look on your face tells me I'm bigger than those two idiots and that-"

Laughing at the slayers teasing, "Shut up, you smug bastard and help me get these off your legs."

Her lips were claimed shortly after she finished her sentence as the man in front of her cradled her head, thumb resting on her high cheekbones. Sometime during the mind-numbing kiss reminiscent of the first they had shared on the stoop of her apartment in Magnolia, Laxus had rid himself of his last remaining piece of clothing and broke away from her lips. The extremely toned man was now laying back, stroking himself slowly. His dragon was completely in control, having turned his human pupils to snake-like slits watching her closely, like a predator waiting to pounce. Lucy shivered at the sheer power his gaze held, shooting hot pulses straight to her core, drenching the thin cotton of her thong with her sweet juices. Is there anything about him that doesn't exude pure sex?

Licking her lips slowly, he took her hand and wrapped it around his throbbing length. She took over his slow strokes while running her free hand lightly over the skin of his inner thigh to cup his balls, licking the bead of pre-cum from the slit at his tip. A deep rumble reverberated through the slayer, "Fuck Lucy, just like that."

The way he all but moaned her name had her hungry for the taste of him, she ran her tongue down the length of him, sucking one of his balls into her mouth before releasing it with a faint 'pop' before moving to the other giving it the same treatment. Continuing the slow motions of her hand around his cock, she nibbled at the skin of his hips before taking the tip of him into her ready mouth, tongue flitting over the sensitive velvety skin before sucking him further into her until she could feel him at the back of her throat, stifling a gag at his size.

Laxus' baritone was barely a whisper, "Swallow, Lucy, it'll make it easier." I've never heard my name sound so god-damned good before.

Humming in understanding, the hand that had made it's way into her loosened hair tightened at feeling of her response vibrating around his cock. His hips bucked into her throat involuntarily. Remembering to swallow, she managed to take the rest of his length in her throat until her nose was pressed into his pelvis. Relaxing her throat further, she rolled her tongue and started to bob her head slowly up and down. Lucy started building speed, ignoring the tears forming in her eyes at the feeling of him hitting the back of her throat with each motion. She gripped the base of his impressive member and with small strokes matching the pace he was sliding in and out of her tight lips, she felt his body tense beneath her, the lowest rumble of a growl erupted from the man beneath her. Spurring her to hollow her cheeks and quicken her pace until she felt his hot cum shoot into the back of her throat. Reflexes kicked in as she swallowed his thick seed. She continued pumping Laxus of every last drop of the delicious foreign liquid filling her mouth before swallowing the last of it. Playfully licking at his over-sensitive tip, she giggled at the tense half-hearted glare he sent her before licking her lips and crawling up to rest her head on his tattooed pec.

Lucy ran a hand to trace the scar covering his right eye before sighing, "I hope that was good for you because, fuck, that was good for me and I didn't even get off."

Nuzzling into her hand before pressing a kiss to her palm, he chuckled at her words, "Yeah, Blondie. That was fucking good for me."

Tucking herself away into her mates warm embrace, she fell asleep feeling better than she had all day.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Lucy was having the most delicious dream when suddenly, the mass of sweet warmth that was draped over the dip of her back left her cold, sending shivers across her exposed skin. Where has my heat gone? Why, God-of-Wake-up-Calls, why? Stretching her arm out to feel for the blanket that had fallen away blindly. She was instead rewarded with the distinct plush fur of Laxus' coat. Fucking jackpot. She spoke under her breath, voice laden with sleep, "Ha-hah, mine forever now sucker...," before heaving the heavy weight of it over her body with one arm and curling up into the calming smell of fresh-cut grass and thunderstorms, falling back to sleep with a child-like smile on her lips.

Twenty minutes later, the low quiet rumblings from the space at her feet pulled her to sit up heavily to her knees, coat pulled around her drooping shoulders. Blinking the sleep from her honey-drenched chocolate orbs, she took her plump lower lip in between her teeth at the sight of Laxus' broad rippling bare back. She pressed her sore chest into his hard muscles, wrapping her arms beneath his to feel his pecs and washboard abs. Kissing her way up to lay her head on his shoulder, her now loose golden waves fell over him like a curtain, she could feel the way he tensed beneath her as she sleepily whined into his neck, "Come back to bed, Laxus."

Lucy froze in place at the familiar laugh that filled the space of their tent, "Congratulations, my boy! Will I be getting my beautiful grandbabies soon? Is my grandson treating you well Lucy?"

Slinking down so her nose was resting on Laxus' shoulder, trying in vain to hide the deep blush she felt creep over her face. She blurted, more into the muscle of the slayers back than to the image of Master Makarov in front of him, "G-good morning, Master. L-laxus is treating me, uh, just fine. Thank you..." The blonde's cringe deepened the more with each word that left her, exhaling deeply.

Laxus' deep voice broke her out of her embarrassment, "I was just letting Gramps know about how things went with Cepheus and that we'd be taking our time getting back to the guild so you could train." Turning back to address the balding man with hearts in his eyes, "Don't get fuckin' weird about it, Old Man."

Ignoring his grandson's harsh words, he beamed as he waved him off, "Right, right. I'll let Mira know about these developments immediately. Have fun Lucy!," before cutting off the magic to the lacrima.

Leaning back into his mates body, he sighed as his large hand moved to envelope her left hand over his heart, "What are the odds we will walk in as the surprise guests to our own wedding when we get back?"

Lucy's chest tightened at the thought of walking down the aisle to a fitted-tuxedo clad Laxus, before kissing his shoulder and chuckling, "Pretty high I'd say. I'm actually sure if I don't come back ready to pop out 'cute little blonde-haired blue-eyed babies' Mira will try to murder you."

His deep, throaty chuckle shook his frame, "Ah, yes. She'll have to fight Gramps because he wants 'little brown-eyed angel Lucy's' running about."

Shaking her head at their nakama's antics, "Mavis help us all." Oh, but how cute would a little angry Laxus be. Her eyes widened as she paused, Or a little brooding Gajeel. Awwww, I can just see the little suet-covered face of a pink-haired baby girl with Natsu's eyes.

The little blonde reluctantly released her hold on the Lightning slayer before rolling to grab a pair of black yoga shorts and tugging them on her body. Laxus leaned back on his arms in the place where she had just left to watch her, something soft shining in the deep blue of his eyes.

Lucy turned to plop herself into his lap, legs dangling to one side to pull on her boots. She asked, "What's got you starry-eyed, Sparky?"

He smiled gently before rubbing his nose in her hair, "Just thinking about how cute you're going to look all plumped up with my kid inside you." Beaming at her mate, she pressed a quick peck to his yellowing brow, before getting up to walk through the flap of their tent. She poked her head back through adding quickly, "I'm going to meditate now...so...you can come with if you want. It won't be action-packed but you're still welcome." Laxus pulled a black sleeveless shirt over his head, already wearing his signature red pants, and followed her out of the camp.

The Celestial mage sat on her knees in the soft, plush grass, morning dew dampening her knees, before she patted the grass in front of her, motioning for the hulking blonde to mirror her. She smiled at him as she waved her hands on an arcing motion, giving little jazz hands, "Okay, so you just sit there and enjoy the show."

Cocking an eyebrow at her silly actions and smirking as his voice dripped with sarcasm, "Blondie-"

"Shush you, I need to concentrate, " her voice playful, before closing her sparkling eyes and placing her hands on her thighs, palms open to the sky.

Laxus watched the morning light from the sunrise shine over her lightly pursed bow lips, her hair fluttering in the breeze around her before her felt an overwhelming pressure hit him squarely in his chest. He could hear her easy breaths in through her nose, expanding her stomach before moving to her chest and back down as she exhaled through her mouth.

As her breathing became a steady and deep rhythm, Laxus realized what she meant by 'the show'. Two glowing golden orbs started shimmering in each of her palms. With each inhale and exhale, they grew to the size of a softball and floated a foot above where they had developed before splitting in half, creating four smaller whirling balls of energy. This action repeated twice more until sixteen softball sized balls of golden magic circled the Celestial Mage. Without breaking her breathing, she opened her eyes to reveal they matched the energy surrounding her, golden and glowing before standing gracefully.

The massive pulse of energy had lured the other two slayers out of their slumber to watch their mate, completely entranced by the ethereal golden glow she was emitting. Silently making their way to flank the mesmerized Lightning slayer, Lucy's eyes danced with the power usually contained within her curvy frame.

Raising her arms from where they rested, still palms up, at her hips to sit just shy of level with her shoulders, the orbs started rotating around her until they started merging back together directly between her hands, having moved to angle them in slightly. The golden mass grew to circle her body in a huge sphere of twinkling lights, reflecting the stars she pulled her magic from. Sweat started dripping from her brow at the strain of pushing the golden light further from her body.

The slayers could feel the gentle warmth of her magic as it inched closer to where they sat amazed at the beauty of her. Natsu reached a tentative hand out towards the wall of swirling starlight, just before it was about to lick at his fingertips, Lucy closed her eyes and started pooling the immense pressure back into her palms once again, shrinking back down to the size of a softball and dispersing in a shower of golden light, exactly like the showers of light that marked the arrival of one of her spirits. After another deep breath, she opened her eyes.

The slow fading golden light they held was met with three sets of wide eyes; one the deep red of wine, one the steely-blue of the raging ocean and the last took her by surprise. The usual deep shimmering onyx of Natsu's orbs were now sprinkled with flecks of gold.

Breaking the trance of the moment, she ran to her Fire slayer. With her palms heavy on his thighs, her nose was barely grazing his as she excitedly spoke, "Natsu, what happened to your eyes? They're so...so pretty."

Gajeel got up from the other side of the Lightning slayer to Natsu's right before he picked Lucy up from her waist to bend down to look into the pinkette's orbs for himself. Still carrying the small mage at his hip, he scoffed, "Well I'll be damned, Pinky, you've been claimed."

Lucy, not being particularly fond of being carried like a sand-bag, gave the Iron slayer a quick kick to the shin with the heel of her boots he had lined with steel. Causing two things to happen: Lucy being dropped in a crumpled heap on the ground and Gajeel quickly following her in his own crumpled heap, in significantly more pain than his mate.

Lucy was clutching her stomach at the sight of the resident bad-boy of Fairy Tail howling in pain, she managed to steady herself enough to squeeze out, "Oh that serves you fucking right for being a great big prick and making my boots weigh a ton! Hah! 'Steel' you said. How's that steel feel now, jerk!"

Suddenly the light above the blonde went out and she stilled. Peaking one of her back to honey orbs up at the man that had eclipsed the sun, he growled under his breath, "Better run quick, Bunny rabbit."

Squeaking loudly, she scrambled to all fours before taking off into the woods, cursing her boots for slowing her down.

Laxus' booming laughter echoed through the clearing, "Fuck, she put you on your ass faster than my lightning ever could. No wonder she's our mate, she's the only one who could handle us."

Natsu, still awestruck at Gajeel's words, breathed out dreamily, "Her magic claimed my dragon. She claimed me," before falling into a gooey heap of bliss.

Gajeel shot the pinkette a murderous glare which went completely unnoticed by its aimed recipient, he smirked, "Too bad she won't live to cement the bond with ya," before turning to stalk into the treeline his mate had ran through, slight limp to his gait.

Getting up to make sure Gajeel didn't, in fact, kill their mate, Laxus kicked Natsu's stomach before rolling his eyes, "Come on, Lover Boy, we've got a princess to save."

Lucy was panicked, half tripping over roots as she ran blindly through the brush. Shitshitshitshitfuckshit, he wouldn't actually kill me would he? No, he...he wouldn't. He COULDN'T...could he? She was ripped from her thoughts as she tumbled down a steep drop into a small lake of murky water. The heavy metal of her boots slowly dragging her under, she could feel the pain of her lungs filling with water instead of much needed air before her world went black.

Gajeel was taking his time in his chase, between the sweet scent of honeyed-honeysuckle and smoke that now trailed behind her everywhere she went and the actual trail she left behind her from her clumsy movements, he didn't need to rush to catch her.

Laxus and Natsu caught up to him quickly before Natsu tensed suddenly, letting out a pain riddled shout, his voice a roar, "LUCE!" The Fire slayer took off in a dead sprint to stop dead just before he himself fell into the water. Taking a step back to dive in after her, he was beaten to the punch by a flash of raven hair, before he watched the Iron slayer disappear below the surface.

The remaining slayers moved as quickly as the could to reach the edge of the water, both pacing and growling ferociously, teeth gnashing as their dragons took hold.

After what seemed like an eternity, the Iron slayer's body was flung from the depths of the water to land flat on his back between them, letting out a deep rumble from his chest, "There's somethin' big in there and it's got Lucy. Fucker's hard as hell to pin down in there, ya can't see anythin' under the water."

Laxus stepped to the waters' edge, rage rolling off him in waves, "Then let's bring it out of the fucking water," the build of his electricity charged the air around him.

Before he could step into the water, Natsu channeled the immense attack through a heavy hand on the Lightning slayers shoulder, crying out at the pain as he took the full brunt of the attack.

Gajeel knelt next to the pinkette, making sure he was still breathing before turning to face the hulking blonde, "What were ya gonna do, Spark Plug? Ya haven't marked her, your lightning would have hit her just as hard as it would whatever has her!"

A blinding flash of light filled the lake, a slim figure walking towards the three men atop the surface of the water, brown boots sending tiny ripples from where they connected with the murky liquid, carried an unconscious Lucy in his arms. He stopped twenty feet from where the seething Iron and Lightning slayers were chomping at the bit to tear him apart, trying to figure out a way to kill the man holding their mate without hurting her.

Natsu could feel the piercing gazes of the two men as he slowly got up and waded into the shallow water, calmly taking Lucy's form from the man with long seaweed green hair and black as coal eyes. He was wearing an old Greek-style wrap around his hips, his thin body exposed from the waist up. His bottomless gaze landed on Gajeel's narrowed ruby glare, before a low, surprisingly deep voice slithered out, "Idiot Dragon, you almost killed my Princess."

Laxus groaned as he realized just what was taking place. Putting it all together, he pinched the bridge of his nose, "Fuck, he's a Celestial spirit. Lucy would have killed me if she survived my lightning."

Lucy slowly woke in warm, familiar arms, clutching a beautiful shining Platinum key, two spiny-fins adorned the hilt of the key, black gem resting between the two. Practically toppling Natsu over, she jumped back into the water before tugging on the bottom of the spirits pants to draw his attention to her, "You're Cetus, right? You represent the Whale constellation? Thank you for keeping me from a watery grave, I owe you a lot."

Cetus held a hand out for the blonde, pulling her up to stand on the water before smoothly dipping her in his arms, her nipples poking through the material of her thin, yellow shirt. His voice was low and husky, "It was my pleasure, Princess. Your radiant beauty was hard to miss in my dark, lonely waters." A chorus of low, growls echoed over the water.

She laughed, light as air, before poking his forehead, "Could you, uh, take me to solid ground please?"

The spirit smiled brightly and carried her effortlessly to the shore before placing her on her feet, not releasing his hold on her hips. Laxus raised a brow at the contact before muttering, "Great, another clingy spirit. Joy of joys."

Lucy shot him a warning glare before turning back to the spirit, voice light with delight, "If you wouldn't mind, I would really love to make a contract with you."

"Of course Miss Heartfilia, it would be an honor to have such a capable mage holding my key. Summon me of your own magic and we can form the contract. Although, you should know my official name is Cetus, the Sea Serpent." She nodded at the spirits words.

The second he lost contact with the bubbly mage, he disappeared in a shower of tarnished brassy light.

The three slayers watched their mate as she squealed and twirled in place, hugging her new key tightly before holding out towards them, voice bursting with joy, "This will be my second Platinum key! Second! As in, two." Throwing two fingers up to make her point, "HOW GREAT IS TODAY!" Before the Fire slayer knew what hit him, Lucy had barreled into his arms, hugging him tightly to her still wet body.

Natsu chuckled at the blonde, rubbing the back of his head with his free hand before mumbling under his breath, "Yeah Luce, you just almost died to get it but, yeah, sure. Today is great."

She felt the same sudden drop in her magic as when she summoned Cepheus for the first time before the green-haired spirit popped up in a shower of bright gold, "Finally, my beautiful Princess has saved me from being trapped in this sad little puddle. My Water magic is forever at your disposal," bending at the waist deeply, he took the hand holding his key and kissed her wrist, "I am available to you always, just be sure to have a source of water to summon me from."

Blush spreading over her face, she pulled the spirit to meet her gaze, "You don't have to be so formal with me, Cetus but thank you. Say hello to Cepheus for me!," she added before a puff of magic claimed the thin spirit.

Lucy felt like she was on cloud nine. She pointed a finger at the Iron slayer before turning it over and wiggling it to motion him to her, stern look on her face. He rolled his eyes at the demanding motion before reluctantly walking in front of her, arms crossed.

She narrowed her eyes slowly before jumping up, wrapping her arms around his neck before covering his face with hundreds of sloppy quick kisses. "You beautiful angry man, with your asinine boots and your sexy face, you."

Finally getting over the surprise at his little mate's mood swings, he ran his hands under her thighs, lifting her to wrap her legs around his midsection. "Um, not that I'm complainin' but ya ain't mad at me?"

Kissing each of his studded brows, she laughed, "Nope. You and your fucking murder-boots just got me another key. I mean, don't fuck with anymore of my shit, but not mad."

Natsu came up behind Gajeel, smacking him upside the head, "She may not be mad at you but I fucking am. You didn't have to feel her drowning, asshole. Let me tell you, it. sucked."

Confusion flashing across her face, Lucy got down from Gajeels arms and walked over to the Fire slayer before forcing an eye open wide with her thumb and index finger, "You still have little gold flecks in your irises, too." Turning to Gajeel, she tilted her head curiously, "Why does he have gold flecks in his irises?"

Turning his back the three mages, he waved an arm motioning them to follow him, "Let's head back to the camp and I'll explain over some breakfast."

Laxus shrugged at her before following the long-haired slayer. Lucy shook her head in small, quick movements before snaking her arms around Natsu's waist. Laying her head on his chest, she spoke softly, "I'm sorry you had to go through that Natsu. I'll be more careful next time, okay?"

Natsu pulled her back, pressing his lips to hers in small, sweet kisses before he rested his head on her shoulder, "I thought I lost you out there. I felt this...unbearable pain in my chest and then it was gone in a flash. I couldn't feel you for a second, " his voice hitched, "I thought you were gone, Luce."

She took one of his hands in hers and placed it on his mark, nuzzling into his palm as he ran his thumb tenderly over the flames. She kissed his chin softly before chuckling lowly, "Think you can get rid of me that easily?"

He turned to let her on his back which she gladly jumped at the opportunity, before kissing his neck, "Love you, Natsu."

Hitching her up a little higher on his back, "Love you, Luce," before he started making his way back to camp, toothy grin flashing brightly.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Lucy was lost in thought on the walk back, the unnatural warmth from Natsu's back was soothing the still fresh sore peaks of her nipples, pressed tightly to the Fire slayer and igniting a deep-seeded burning within her stomach. The longer she stayed surrounded by his heat, his smokey scent, the more the flames inside her twisted. The blonde was having to hold herself back from grinding her hips into the hard planes of his lower back, biting back a barely contained moan. Mavis, I feel like I'm on fire, like every fucking inch of my body is being licked at by the hot tendrils of Natsu's magic. Fuck, this is...intense and...and torturous.

The pinkette was trying his hardest to subdue his dragon's need to run his hands over the smooth expanse of her skin, wanting to be inside her more than anything. Settling on rubbing deep circles into the muscles of his mates soft thighs, his teeth felt like they were about to crack under the pressure from his clenched jaw in an effort to do anything to distract him from the way her hips were rubbing against his back. His breaths came out shallow, trying to ignore the intoxicating scent wafting from his mate; rich thick waves of warm vanilla driving his senses haywire. When Lucy's dainty hand pressed against his tense chest, she felt the low rumbling of his strained growl as the blunt ends of his fingers dug into her flesh.

The gold flecks of his dark-slate eyes shimmered when he narrowed them, focusing on steady lumber of Laxus' walk as they broke through the treeline to their camp. His voice came out tight under his breath, "Thank Mavis..."

The deep bass of Gajeel's voice filled the space as Laxus started a fire to make some breakfast, "You're gonna wanna get comfortable, brats. I have a feelin' you'll have a million fuckin' questions, Bunny."

Shooting him a glare at his acerbic attitude, Lucy whimpered as she slid off her perch, every hard ridge rubbing deliciously pained waves through her nipples. Natsu slumped to the ground, leaning his back on one of the logs heavily, relieved at the slight clearing of his head but the crashing disappointment he felt at the loss of contact with his Celestial mage had his dragon reeling.

Lucy, not wanting to relinquish the warmth of his body, positioned herself between his thighs matter-of-factly. Sighing in relief at being near him, she leaned into his chest and melted into pure contentment. The pinkette relaxed at the sweet emotions washing over him, soothing the wild twisting of his inner-dragon. Before he could wrap his arms around her, the blonde pulled his face to meet hers in a gentle motion to look in his eyes once more. Still beautiful. Like little stars flashing in the night sky...as if he needed something else to add to his charm.

Leaving a hand on the burning skin of his cheek, she looked to the ruby gaze of Gajeel for answers, "So, what does it mean? His eyes?"

"It's like this, when Ash-dick bit you, his dragon pushed some of his Dragon Slaying magic into your body all the while pulling some of your Celestial magic into his own, connecting your magics and souls and tethering them together. We know your body quickly accepted Natsu's fire because of the mark where he bit you, but that's only half the process of claiming; your magic has to claim the Slayer as well and after your impressive display this mornin', I'd bet a lot of money on the gold flecks being your magics way of showing its claim on him as well." Gajeel had moved to sit on the grass across the fire pit from the pair, leaned on one bent knee before continuing, "The more contact the two of you have, the stronger that tether will grow, creating and strengthening the Bond. The stronger you make the bond, the easier it is for Flamebrain to feel you through it." Running a hand through his long raven hair, casually adding, "With the way you've been in constant contact since you've met has probably sped the process up...you've already had a pretty strong connection before the claiming started. The snapping of the Bond when one dies is what leads to the subsequent and inevitable death of the mate, either the Dragon can't handle the physical pain of having it break or the backlash from its magic suddenly ceasing drives it insane."

Lucy was watching the Lightning slayer move around the fire after making breakfast for the group, passing around plates of delicious smelling eggs and bacon, her voice was even, curious, "Okay, so why am I flashing between warm fuzzy feelings and wanting to strip him and ride him here?"

Laxus coughed, trying to dislodge the piece of bacon he was chewing, "Jesus, Blondie."

The deep chuckle from the Iron slayer rang through the camp, "Perfectly normal, Bunny. It's a primal urge to physically strengthen the bond and what better way to do that than fuckin' each other senseless."

Having just cleared his pathways, the blonde let out another hack of eggs before coughing out, "What the fuck, Iron Prick?"

Placing her food on the grass beside her, the little woman made her way to where Laxus was sitting and started rubbing his back, concern polluting her soft voice, "Are you okay, Sparky? Can't have you choking before we get our shot at a bond," sending a sultry wink at the hulking man.

Natsu let out a deep groan, "Luce, stop thinking about whatever you're thinking about. You're killing me over here." He pressed a palm into his groin in an attempt to ease the ache.

Giving him a sheepish smile, she ducked her head to hide her giggles, "Sorry, Natsu."

Gajeel was thoroughly enjoying the proceedings. Having finished his food, he made his way behind Lucy. Pressing his hips into her slightly bent over frame to be rewarded with a low moan from the barely clothed woman, he bent to whisper in her ear, "You're all sorts of sensitive from the magics urging you to bond, Bunny. I bet the fire burning through ya has ya all hot and bothered."

Natsu completely snapped having had enough; enough of Gajeel's teasing, enough of Lucy's tempting overwhelming need, enough of Laxus pulling her away from him. Without a second thought, he tossed the small woman over his shoulder, eyes narrowing dangerously at the two other slayers and growled possessively, teeth bared at the two men that were too close to his mate. His inner dragon was incredibly irritated, just ready to tear into whoever came between him and his mate, especially when she was sending wave after wave of desire through the bond.

Letting out a noise of shock and arousal, Lucy could feel the feverish skin of Natsu's arm wrapped around her thighs, holding her in place. The contact interrupted any thoughts of sending the brutish man a swift kick and a stern talking to, instead, she felt the deep need to get more skin to skin contact. The three men almost couldn't bear the too sweet scent rolling from the blonde eliciting three rumbling groans to dance around her, only causing the heavy scent to thicken.

Knowing just how much it would further piss off the Fire slayer, Gajeel sent a hard slap across one cheek of their mate's ass. Smirking at the squeal that escaped her perfect lips and satisfied with the snapping snarl the slayer sent him, he laughed before shaking his head, "Fuckin' hell Natsu, go bend her over somewhere before one of us does it first."

Before either could make good on the threat, Natsu stalked off in a random direction, unconsciously rubbing gentle circles into the inside of Lucy's thigh with the calloused pad of his thumb. The muscles beneath his slow ministrations tensed at the feeling of the rough patch of skin.

Lucy's soft voice broke him from his angry steps after they had long since abandoned the clearing, "Natsu? Are you going to put me down? My toes are going numb..."

Stopping suddenly, he gently placed her in front of him without releasing his grip on her shoulders.

The sharp intake of breath from her fresh piercings rubbing against the fabric of his one-sleeved jacket had Lucy inhaling what felt like lungfuls of campfire smoke. Looking up into his star-studded onyx gaze, the hunger hit her. Hard. She watched the way his body responded to her instant scorching heat, his nostrils flaring to take her in, the way his pupils slitted into those of a dangerous predator, his grip tightening on her waist where she could feel little pinpricks where his nails sharpened into talons, beautiful shining crimson scaled patches running along random pieces of his blazing skin. She moved to feel the mark on her neck, where her temperature was spiking the hardest, brushing the raised flames gently, Natsu released a throaty, deep moan at the sight.

Humming a sweet noise of approval, Lucy started loosening his jacket so she could take in the sight of his hard, toned body. Throwing the scrap of cloth somewhere beside her, she latched her lips to the skin over his heart and ran her hands over the smooth ridges of his shoulders. She felt the flames licking up her globes, burning away the long-since dried cotton of her shirt, the caress of the tendrils over her sensitive skin ripped a loud breathy moan from her. When the heat spread to the fabric covering her core, she bucked into the sweet sensation of his flames eating at her, burning away the small trimmed patch of golden curls above her bud.

Suddenly she was laying out over the thick carpeting of the forest floor, completely bare to her very hungry dragon. As the last of his flames licked at her dripping core, her back arched as she spread herself for him, wanting more from him.

Kicking off his pants to be completely nude on all fours hovering over her smooth glistening folds already dripping and ready for him, her voice came out strong, demanding, "Natsu, please, I'm burning up. I need you to...to touch me."

The need that riddled his deep rumbling voice had her desperate for relief, "Where, Luce? Where do you want me? Show me."

His draconic eyes watched as she smiled at him, running one of her lithe hands from her mark, over her sensitive mounds, leaving a trail of goose flesh in her wake, over her soft stomach to rub slow circles over her clit. His ready cock bobbed as he watched her neck crane at her ministrations. He watched her fingers dip in to her core and pull out, coated in her sweet honeyed vanilla juices before he sucked the digits in to his mouth and licked them clean. A low raspy sigh ripped from her lips as she watched his tongue dip between her fingers, making sure to get every last drop from her skin.

The sensation of his warm tongue over the pads of her fingers had the Celestial mage squirming in any attempt to ease the ache between her clenched thighs. Natsu wrapped his taloned hands around waist before flipping her over on her hands and knees. Easing two of his fingers into her spread pussy, curling against her tight walls, careful of the sharp tips against the soft skin inside her. His free hand snaked around the front to take over playing with her clit. Running a line of hot kisses from the base of her spine to her shoulder, each muscle his lips coming in contact with tensing with the walls of her around his fingers. He pulled the soaking digits out and wrapped her golden strands around one of his taloned hands, pulling her head to arch her back before plunging his cock into her slick folds from behind.

Another low, long moan bubbled from her lips at the faint pulling at the base of her skull. As each inch of his member pressed further into her, the blonde's arms were giving out slowly. When she could feel the bones of his hips pressing into her ass, the muscles of her arms gave out, pressing her cheek into the soft earth, rotating her pelvis to give Natsu better access to her. He started the slow pull out of her, watching her juice all but drip from his cock, before thrusting into her hard. He felt her body tense at the pleasure of his tip hitting her g-spot, she fought the urge to clamp her thighs shut.

The heat was on the cusp of consuming her from the inside out, the swirling in her lower abdomen was too much but the way he pulled out from within her had her wanting more. She started matching his thrusts, spurring to move into faster until she was gripping the grass at either side of her head, wanton moans escaping with every wet stroke he pushed into her pussy.

Natsu braced an arm around her waist, giving him the purchase to speed up, forcing her coil to tighten painfully, the fire in her veins wanted his fangs and she was at the will of the voracious heat. Voice raspy and low, she begged the man rubbing her walls deliciously, "Bite me, Natsu, please you're gonna make me cum...I want to feel your flames again."

"Anything you want, Luce, it's yours," his voice smooth as velvet in her ear as she felt his hand move the heavy weight of her sweat-soaked hair from her shoulder, exposing her neck to him. The moment she felt his fangs penetrate the skin of her mark, her body rioted within her, the fire already in her veins danced with the new, searing magic he was pushing into her, leaving her body trembling with hot pleasure as her walls clamped around the ridges of his length, her back arcing harshly. The new angle he was hitting inside her sent her over the edge, her thighs tightened as he pounded into the pulsing heat around him until the walls tight grip was too much and pulled a ragged roar from him, his cum shooting into her still pulsating sex. Labored breaths heaved around the still connected pair as Lucy fought to keep herself upright.

Natsu let out a growl as he finally pulled his softening member from her, watching her roll over and collapse on her back, breasts bobbing in time with her deep breaths. Leaning back on his haunches, she watched his features return to normal, the crimson scales receding into nothing, his slitted pupils widening, sharp talons running teasing paths on the inside of her thighs deliciously turning blunt once again.

Crawling over her body, each of his hands landed on either side of her head before dipping to pull her into a toe-curling passionate kiss, his lips roving over hers in a sweet dance. She ran her hands over the rippling muscles of his arms before wrapping them around his neck and pulling him down on top of her, soft laughter breaking the kiss, before pressing one more chaste kiss to her forehead and laying next to her in the grass.

Not liking the loss of heat, Lucy rolled on top of him, using her arms as a pillow across his well-defined chest, she whispered as she played with his wild salmon tufts, "That was hot...," trying to contain the smirk threatening to split open.

Natsu looked down at the twinkling in her eyes as she bit her lip to hide her smirk at her bad pun, "Hot, huh? We can do better than that Luce...Let's aim for scorching this time." Her giggles fell into moans as he lifted her onto his thick length for another round of passionate, scorching sex.

After hours of making love in the surrounding trees of their camp, the pair emerged hand in hand, Natsu sans his shirt, his scarf wrapped snugly around his neck and Lucy wrapped in his jacket. The blonde felt like she was on top of the world, her legs were sore and the beaming smile that hadn't left her face started to hurt her cheeks but when she looked around the camp in search of Laxus and Gajeel, it faltered. Her honey eyes were wide with worry as she looked up at the pinkette.

Natsu could feel the fear and confusion fresh from their bond, he turned to sniff around for the distinct scents of hot metal and rain. Puzzled look on his face, he turned to meet the expectant gaze of his mate, voice questioning, "They went two different directions, but the trails are faint. They must have left around the same time we did."

Her voice like steel, "Well, let's go find them then."

Rubbing the back of his head, he ducked down quietly, "Do you maybe want to put on clothes for this, Luce?"

Blinking owlishly, she remembered she was wearing Natsu's jacket and nothing else before stating matter-of-factly, "Right, because you burned my clothes off...in a field...so we could have sex...Yeah, I'll be right back." The pinkette watched her scamper to Laxus' tent and disappear behind the heavy flap.

I don't like this. Why would they both disappear in opposite directions? Where would they go? What the fuck actually. She rummaged through her bag to grab a pink cropped t and grey leggings that ended mid-calf after throwing her sports bra and thin cheeky red panties, chuckling under her breath at yet another Team Slayer shirt.

Stepping through the tent to her bonded slayer, she pushed through her laugh, "Apparently the spirits ALL have favorites. That or Virgo can't pick just one...which would make the most sense...," looking up to find Natsu vanished. Calling for the Fire slayer, "...Natsu?"

Throwing her hands in defeat, her normally cheery voice was full of exasperation, "You've got to be fucking kidding me right now..." Mumbling to no one under her breath while searching the campsite, "Let's leave Lucy all alone in the middle of the woods, yeah. It'll be grand. Fucking bunch of...no good...dragons..."

An eerie voice cut through their camp, low and raspy but distinctly feminine, "Lucy, if you'd like to see your dragons again, follow the trail marked by fire into my forest. I'll be eagerly awaiting your arrival."

The feeling of being watched drew shivers up her back before an eerie calm washed over her. Staring at the sky, the blonde rubbed the wrinkles between her brows, "Why though? Why can't a nice, happy ominous voice invite me somewhere without kidnapping people." Scanning the treeline, she saw the trail 'marked by fire' which must have been where whoever it was dragged Natsu away kicking because the charred earth was easily due to the Fire slayers magic. Closing her eyes to focus on their bond, she felt him faintly and he was furious.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

After pulling her boots on, Lucy took to following the scent of thick campfire smoke and charred wood. Feeling her keys heat up at her hip, she ran a finger over the blood red ruby of Cepheus' tangled roots before feeling a pull at her magic.

Bowing deeply and taking her hand in his, he pressed a light kiss to the back of her hand, "My beautiful Princess, you are about to walk into a trap."

Rolling her darkened amber eyes, she smiled at the regal spirit, "I kind of figured Cepheus, but I don't really have a choice. Whoever it is managed to take down three very capable and powerful Dragon slayers and I don't really have any other options."

His voice smooth and calm as he took the crook of her elbow, starting back down their uniquely marked trail, "Oh, I didn't say it was a bad trap, Princess."

Shooting the tricksy spirit a sideways look, brow lifting to her hairline, her voice dripped with skepticism, "There are good traps now?"

The brunette spirits blood red eyes lit up at the blonde, flirtatious smile beaming, "Absolutely, my darling, and we are walking right to one. I'm sure you'll be happy once we get there. It'll be fun for every one...except your dragons."

Paying attention to where the burnt trees were leading, she tried to contain the annoyance from polluting her voice, failing miserably, "If you know what I'm walking in to, why don't you just save me the hassle and you know, let me know what I'm walking into."

Laughing heartily at his little princess, "And ruin the surprise? Oh, no. Her wraith would be far worse than yours," patting the hand resting on his forearm affectionately.

Huffing a sigh out before running her free hand down her face, her voice very clearly let the spirit know she was annoyed at his lack of helpful intel, "Should I be worried about a fight? Could you give me that much at least?"

Tapping her nose with each word he breathed out, "No can do, Princess."

Sensing Natsu's anger more intensely now, she realized they were approaching a particularly foggy patch of trees, "Ugh, let's just get this 'good' trap sprung then, shall we? Unless you're going to abandon me here as well as giving me vague unhelpful information?," deadpanning to the jovial man bedside her.

Without even looking at Lucy, he smiled, "No, I'm staying for the show. Your dragons are pissed and she's probably in heaven. Come on, dearest, let's go save some dragons from their torturer."

Readying her whip as she stepped into the fog blindly, she could hear the low growls of what sounded like Gajeel, before heading that direction cautiously, trying to tiptoe as best she could with her boots.

"Get me the fuck out here little girlie! I'll rip those pigtails right off your head!," gruff voice yelling into the fog aimlessly.

"...I definitely found Gajeel," she muttered under her breath. Pulling forward to find him wrapped in chains from head to toe, obvious bite marks through the chains that were wrapped around his mouth.

Hearing her voice, Gajeel yelled to her, "Don't touch the chains, Bunny. They cancel magic and the little bitch who took us uses some sort of chain magic to control them." Pausing to spit a few chunks out of his mouth, "Nasty tasting stuff too..."

Before she could answer her Iron slayer, the eerie raspy voice from the camp slithered into her head, "The Princess has arrived to save her dragons at last. They are very feisty, all three, but this one has been trying his hardest to eat my precious chains, little punk."

"Who ya callin' a punk, brat! Let me outta these and I'll show ya fiesty!," he struggled against the heavy metal links to no avail. The Raven haired slayer was absolutely seething, deep red eyes narrowing in the fog as a little girl stepped into the space, a foot shy of the snarling man.

With short low pigtails black as night, she was wearing a Lolita-style dark grey dress, wrapped in chains of varying styles and sizes, silver eyes playful and teasing, "Silly dragon, I've already bested you. The only thing that will save you now is her," pointing a chained arm in Lucy's direction, "and Uncle Cetus says you almost drowned her so maybe she'll want to punish you first." Adorably creepy laugh bubbled from her as she skipped to the Celestial mage, chains rattling ominously the whole way.

Lucy was in shock, smacking her forehead, she all but groaned at her own incompetents, "Ugh, I really should know by now that if mysterious kidnappings are happening, it's a spirit. Andromeda, The Chained Maiden, have you stolen my dragons away to try to find me?"

Cepheus held his arms wide to the little child, joyous tears falling from his eyes, "Oh Andy-bo! Come give Cepheus a big hug! I've missed you so much!"

The girl deadpanned at the spirit, "Go away and send back Uncle Cetus, you overgrown weed. I'd rather hug him."

Clutching his heart as he fell to the ground, "Why, my sweet...what did I do..." before disappearing into a golden poof.

Lucy felt another drop in her magic before Cetus stepped from another golden burst of magic, his deep baritone even, "Andromeda, you know how much it hurts Cepheus when you reject his affections. It's been a century and you know how he's missed doting on you."

Throwing herself at the lanky spirit, her silver orbs sparkled with delight, "Uncle Cetus! I've missed you so much! That ridiculous plant-man is smothering and ought to be locked up."

The Celestial mage felt his key heat up at the insult, letting a giggle loose, she bent to smile at the small spirit, "Well, I would really like it if you would release my dragons and maybe we could talk about making a contract so you and Cetus could see each other all the time. What do you say Andromeda?," her golden gaze met bright silver as she coiled her whip to her belt.

Little pigtails bounced as she moved closer to the blonde, "I use Chain and Binding magic. Some of my chains, like these,"gesturing towards Gajeel, who looked completely done with the day, "are magic cancelling or can be combined with other magics. Like the Fire burning in your veins. Please, I'd love to be yours Master Lucy," curtsying low and bowing her head.

Putting a hand on Andromeda's small shoulder, genuine smile spreading across her lips, "I would be honored to make the contract, but on one condition."

Stubby pigtails tilted cutely, swirling silver drenched orbs filled with confusion, "What is it, Master?"

Shaking her head, voice calm, "You can't call me master, a lot of my friends call me Princess but you can call me Lucy or whatever you'd like, okay sweetie?"

"Oh absolutely, Lu-chan! My key is attached to your Lightning dragon," clearing the dense fog from the woods, Lucy spotted her slayers in similar positions as Gajeel, wrapped completely in chains, "and I'm available to you whenever but I'd like to be called out with Uncle Cetus. Thank you so much!" Throwing herself into Lucy's arms in a tight embrace, knocking her to the ground, before her shining eyes looked up to Cetus' coal black, huge grin attached firmly to her face, and disappearing to the Spirit world.

Cetus held his lithe hand to help Lucy up from where she had landed on her butt before his deep voice let out a low chuckle, "She's quite the spirit isn't she? She and Virgo shall be a force to be reckoned with back home. Those two make quite the powerful pair."

Taking the green-haired spirits hand, she spoke gratefully, "Thank you, Cetus. She's freakin' adorable and she really likes you. You'd think with the way your story goes, she would be giving you the cold shoulder like she gave Cepheus."

Waving her off to unwind Gajeel from his chains, "Yes, well, she's always been a difficult spirit but never for me. She's also quite fond of Cassiopeia and Perseus. Personally, I think she just likes torturing Cepheus." Dropping the chains from around the Iron slayer and turning back to Lucy.

Moving to unwind Natsu while Lucy walks to Laxus, the Sea Serpent spirit continued, "The Hero and the Ethereal Queen should be more civilized about contracting with you, Princess. Although I should warn you, Cassiopeia is mute and speaks telepathically. Most likely she will come to you in your dreams first, don't be alarmed when it happens."

Gajeel's rough voice broke their conversation, half muttering to himself, "First girl spirit and she's nuts. Kidnapped and dragged through the woods by a child...," as he stomped to Lucy before she could loosen the chains wrapped around Laxus' huge frame and picked her up in a tight embrace, nuzzling the unmarked side of her neck. He breathed into her hair, "God Bunny, you smell amazin'. You're mine tonight, got it?"

Running her hands through his deceivingly soft raven locks, she kissed his studded brow before laughing, "Okay Big guy, I'm all yours. How about we get out of these woods? I think I'm ready to move the fuck on to a new camp."

Nodding in agreement to his little mate, before narrowing his red gaze at her 'Team Nalu' shirt, "What the fuck? Electric Slide and Fire Fuck get shirts but I don't? That's just mean, Bunny Rabbit," play hurt crossing his features.

Pushing his chest away from hers before releasing her blonde mate from the magic cancelling chains, she chuckled at the jealous slayer, "Awweh, you're so cute when you're jealous, but you have a shirt too. I can only wear one shirt at a time you know." Looking to meet the blue gaze of her now loose Lightning slayer, "Although, Natsu burnt your shirt this morning." Holding her hand out to the man, palm up, expectantly.

Smirking at the little blonde a solid foot and half shorted than him, his voice rumbling his chest, "Oh did he? Must have been in the heat of the moment, right Pinky?" Handing Lucy the Platinum key the tiny spirit gave him before slipping one taloned finger under her pink collar, smiling at the pinkette, fangs poking out from his lip.

Shocked at the sudden movement of the slayer, her voice came out light, "Laxus, what are you-" The sound of farbic tearing filled the space as he ran one sharp finger down the front, straight through her cleavage, careful not to cut her, before the pink shirt fell open. She threw the punch into Laxus' stomach, catching him completely off guard as he crumpled in half. "What the actual fuck, Spark Plug! You can't just go tearing through all my clothes because you can't control your petty jealousy!" Quickly attaching the key wrapped in chains, topped with a silvery opal, to her ring before letting out a frustrated huff and stomping back to the camp. Calling quickly to her spirit, "Cetus! I'd like to talk with you while my dragons pack up our campsite."

Giving each of the slayers a small sarcastic bow, he smiled after the lovely mage, "Coming, Princess."

Natsu was holding his belly he was laughing so hard at Laxus' sudden pain, until Gajeel came between the two, smacking them both upside the head simultaneously, "Fuckin' idiots. Ya just had to piss her off didn't ya," before turning to follow the furious Celestial mage.

Shaking his head at his own stupidity, Laxus sighed out, "Let's just get this the fuck over with and hope she forgives us quickly."

Shoving passed the blonde, Natsu laughed as he followed the Iron slayer, "We? That's all you Captain Tear-Happy, but I'm sure Luce won't stay mad for long. Lucky for you, she never does."

He let out a long groan before turning towards the camp to pack up and wait for forgiveness from his sweet Celestial mate.

After the three men begrudgingly packed everything up while Lucy called Virgo out to hold everything in the Spirit world for her and taking a white shirt from her maid spirit and pulling it over her barely contained enormous mounds. Virgo excitedly told her of the fun she and Andromeda were already having punishing the 'bad' spirits, earning a sweet, melodious laugh from the busty woman, not only brightening her mood, but the glum aura surrounding her slayers as well.

Her smile ever-beaming, turned to her mates before motioning them to follow her. Gajeel being the first to read the bold black lettering of her shirt, he let out a deep booming laugh, "Cute little shirt, Bunny. Definitely sends the right message," throwing an arm around her shoulders.

Turning to smirk at the Iron slayer, "I was thinking 'Fuck Off' might have been too subtle but I'm glad you approve."

Drooping to whisper in her ear so low the other slayers couldn't hear, "Go easy on 'em, Bunny. He didn't have a dragon to teach him to control his instincts and having to share you with two other dragons isn't easy for any of us."

Surprising the man, she pressed her lips to his before pulling back and whispering low, "I know, Big guy, but that doesn't mean you all get to rip through my clothes..."Sighing quickly, she mumbled, "You have already put a serious dent in my massive underwear collection..."

Deep throaty chuckle escaping him, he pulled the little mage onto his back, "My apologies, Little Rabbit. We will just have to find somewhere to replace the fallen soldiers."

Wrapping her legs around his waist, she smacked his chest playfully, "Oh I know you aren't sorry in the least, Gaj. Don't waste your breath." She nuzzled into his hair affectionately before hearing a low wolf whistle from behind her.

Turning her head from atop her perch, she eyed the two slayers mirthfully, "Like the view, do you?," wiggling her ass just a little.

Laxus' steel orbs hadn't left the blonde's toned ass since Gajeel pulled her up on his back, tore his gaze away to shoot her a lopsided grin, teasing, "Yeah, Gajeel's got one hell of an ass."

Breaking his stoic silence, her green-haired spirit let out a hearty belly laugh, "I knew it! You macho types are always making up for something."

Laxus stumbled at the spirits implication, face growing hot, before Gajeel almost threw Lucy from his back laughing so hard, clapping the thin spirits shoulder a touch too hard, "Oh god kid, that was priceless."

Tugging at the raven hair, the blondes voice croaked out through her own bubbling laughter, "Watch it, Iron Man. Your fine ass might break a fall from this height but mine won't, isn't that right Laxy-kun?," slumping over Gajeel's shoulders, tears breaking through her honeyed eyes.

Natsu being the closest to the Lightning slayer, suddenly stepped away from the now-sparking man, "Uh guys? I'd quit while you're ahead..."

Wiping a tear from the corner of her glimmering honeyed chocolate eyes, she turned to meet the very intense, electrified gaze of Laxus, lightning arcing around the mammoth man. Smacking Gajeel as hard as she could, she hissed, "Shut the fuck up or put me down. There is no way I'm getting fried today. Almost drowning yesterday was enough to soothe my inner adrenaline junkie."

The Iron slayer either didn't give any cares or thought Laxus and his new playful demeanor, wouldn't actually electrocute him but as soon as Lucy dove clear of the two cackling men, Laxus unleashed the full power of his roar, dissipating Cetus in a golden, static poof, and leaving Gajeel scorched, electricity arcing from piercing to piercing. The huge muscled frame of Laxus loomed over his body, voice booming, "Blondie's staying Pinkie tonight. When you bond with her, she can sleep with you." Turning to his tiny blonde mate before adding, "I wasn't gonna shock you, I'd like that shot at claiming you too much," sending her a huge grin as Natsu helped her up from where she had ducked for cover.

Brushing the dirt from her pants, she pointed to Gajeels twitching body, "Is he, uh..., gonna be okay?" Natsu glowered at her as he smacked her hand away before she could poke his charged body and a stray bolt could connect with her dainty finger.

Kicking his side unceremoniously, Laxus dispelling the remaining static and earning a deep groan from the Iron slayer, "Yeah, he'll be fine. He's just being a baby."

A weak snarl left the raven haired slayers mouth before getting up, albeit very slowly, "Fuck you, Spark Plug. Learn to take a joke, you fuckin' sensitive."

Soft giggles broke through the tense air, "You're both big babies who are far too easy to get riled up, everybody has problems. Let's get moving. I want to make it far enough the Sakura Town will be within a days walk." Her eyes going wide and voice taking a dreamy tone, "Which means a days walk from Sakura Hot Springs." Putting her hands on her hips, face stern, "So shut the fuck up, and let's move out, dragons!," before turning and marching forward, a trail of grumbling slayers at her heels.

Hours later, Lucy called out Pyxis to ask how far they had until Sakura Town was within her grasp, the sweet spirit told the blonde they were a fourteen hour walk from the famous hot springs before returning to the Spirit world. Letting out a groan, she turned to the three men who had been relatively quiet for most of this leg of the trip, voice filled with determination once more, "Okay Team Slayer, we've got at least another four hours of walking left tonight, which mean we are going to be walking through the mountain pass at around midnight. This is not something I am super keen on but hey, what could go wrong-"

A tanned hand clamped over her mouth, starry onyx eyes darting from side to side, "SHHHHHHHHHHUUSSSHHHH LUCE! Are you trying to get us killed? You can't say stuff like that."

Chuckles rolled from the older mages, Laxus breaking through his first, "Yeah, I'm with the kid on this one, Blondie. You don't exactly have the best luck."

Her voice cheery and bright, "What do you mean? I'm 'Lucky Lucy Heartfilia'!" halfheartedly mumbling under her breath, "I haven't had the best of luck as of late, sure, BUT" throwing a finger to the sky, "I haven't died yet!"

Gajeels crossed his arms over his bulging pecs, "Gihihi, you're basing your success on the fact that you haven't died yet? That," giving her a smirk, "fills my heart with confidence, Bunny."

Huffing in irritation, the blonde narrowed her eyes at the Iron slayer, "I mean, I have also gotten three of the fabled Platinum keys so that's...also points for me." Sticking her tongue out and blowing a raspberry at the rough slayer.

A heavy hand fell to the top of her head, ruffling her hair before Laxus' deep voice ducked to her ear, "Sure, you've gotten three keys but two kidnapped people to get to you and you almost died to get the other one."

Shoving his face from her shoulder, she sighed indignantly, "Actually, I almost drowned because Gajeel's an ass, so that shouldn't count against me," crossing her arms haughtily.

"I don't know, Luce, you do kind of attract bad shit. I'm not saying it's you, but no one else in the guild has problems like you do," the pinkette smiled at his mate, fingers laced together behind his head.

Turning to walk further up the path, talking under her breath, "I hate you. I hate each and every one of you." Turning quickly to point at each of them, "I hate you and your stupid smirking face, I hate you and your stupid pink hair, and I hate you and your stupid cocky grin."

"Blondie!"

"Bunny..."

"Luuuuceeee...!"

Her slayers all voiced their hurt feelings in a chorus, berating her eardrums. Throwing her hands in her loose wavy hair, she let out an exasperated huff, "God, just shut up and get to stepping you traitors."


	14. Chapter Fourteen

"This looks like a great place to camp for the night? Right? I think so, I mean it's flat and it's mostly clear of big rocks and it seems like the least sketchy place we've passed so far. And would you look at that! There's already a big hole for a fire right here in the middle! Isn't that just perfect?" Hanging her head in defeat, "Don't answer that...no one say anything actually. You'll ruin the moment..." Lucy was rambling, she knew it but she had to try to fill the silence before one of her smug dragons could mention the fact that they ran into two rock slides, an angry Vulcan and a very adamant nomad who just knew Lucy was his long lost daughter. Okay so maybe I don't have the best luck in the world but, it's definitely not the absolute worst...right?

Face palming out of her thoughts, she turned to poke a finger at each of her slayers, "Not a fucking word."

Laxus threw his hands up in surrender, Natsu locked his lips like a safe and threw away his imaginary key, and Gajeel, a glutton for punishment, smirked at his mate before drawling, "'What could possibly go wrong' she says, 'I have the best luck' she says."

She all but screamed to the stars, "Seriously?! What are the odds of two fucking landslides within a mile of each other, a stray Vulcan finding us while we are on the path and some crazy old man who refused to let us go because I happen to look like his daughter who disappeared ten years ago? What. the. actual. fuck...," rubbing her hands down her face.

Throwing a heavy bulging arm over her small slumped shoulders, Laxus pulled her into a hug, "Don't worry, Blondie. Lover boy and I won't blame you if you never want to let this punk bite you. You can just live with the two of us forever." Shooting a shit eating grin at the red eyed slayer, who was rolling his so hard, the blonde could have sworn he saw them roll right away into the night.

Snaking a warm hand around her waist, Natsu nuzzled the warmth at his mark on her neck, "Yeah, Luce, who needs the grump when you have us," matching toothy grin on his face.

"Hah hah, ya are hilarious, but you're stuck with me now," poking Lucy between the eyes, "Call your girlie out so we can get the tents. I'm fuckin' ready for today to be over."

Pulling the fur of Laxus' coat to give him a peck of a kiss before turning to do the same to Natsu, she sighed, "It was worth the effort boys, maybe next time." Patting the chest of her long haired slayer patronizingly, "You're so cute when you're angry." Wiggling her scrunched up nose at him. She summoned Virgo and helped her spirit set up their tents with ease.

"Tch, I'm always angry..." he muttered at the flittering blonde.

Shooting the acerbic man a beautiful, if a little tired, smile before answering, "Exactly."

Bowing at the Celestial mage, Virgo spoke plainly, "If that'll be all Princess, I'll let you get to sleep. Unless there is punishment to be had?," her eyes glimmered with hope as she looked between Gajeel and her mage.

Hugging the sweet spirit, she chuckled, "No, Virgo, haven't you and Andromeda had enough punishment?"

Smile brightening, "I do love that little spirit...I'll be heading home then, Lucy-sama," giving another small bow before her glimmer of gold signaled her departure.

Unable to keep the shivers from running up his spine, the Iron slayer narrowed his vision at the spot recently vacated by the pinkette spirit warily, as if he was waiting for her to pop back out and chain him up.

Jumping almost ten feet in the air when he felt a feminine hand on his arm, Lucy's tinkling giggle greeted him when he came back to Earthland, grumbling at her, "Fuck Bunny, don't do that. Those ladies of yours got me all sorts of sketched out."

Running a hand through his hair, she smiled as he leaned into her touch, red eyes closing in contentment, her voice was airy and sweet, "Don't worry, big bad dragon, your princess will protect you tonight."

Sending Natsu an apologetic look, the Fire slayer shrugged as he kissed her mark, sending a whole other kind of shivers down her body, before heading to his tent, "Goodnight Luce."

Picking the smaller blonde up at the waist, two huge hands wrapped around her hourglass figure, her legs wrapped around his hips like instinct as he planted sweet kisses up her jawline, "Goodnight Blondie." Pinning the last slayer with a glare over her shoulder, he set her down and lumbered to his own tent to sleep.

Stretching her arms over her head as she let out a soft yawn, pulling the hem of her shirt over her bellybutton, she threw herself into his muscled chest, her voice muffled into his black shirt, "To bed, Dragon. I require sleep and cuddles."

Ruffling her hair, a low chuckle shook his chest, "All right, Bunny. Let's get ya tucked in." Curling an arm under her to pick her half asleep frame up from the ground, he carried her to his tent, reveling in the feeling of her smooth hand running up his chest to trace the studs on his chin.

Setting her down on the sleep mat gently, she rubbed her eye with a pout on her face, voice low with sleep, "Gaj? Would you be able to bite me without having sex with me?"

Stopping mid-button of his duster, he looked at the adorable blonde staring up through her lashes at him earnestly, clearing his throat to continue taking his shirt off, "Yeah, the bite itself is to start the Claiming process and I guess it really has nothin' to do with sex...most of the time, it's an incredibly pleasurable experience so the sex sort of goes hand in hand. My magic isn't going to feel good though, Bunny. It's like molten steel cooling in your veins," toeing his heavy boots off before motioning the little mage to lift her arms.

Complying to his silent demand, she let him pull her shirt and bra over her head, hissing at the sensation of her heavy globes pulling at the piercings through her nipples. Immediately moving to rub soothing circles around the sore flesh, she teased the man as she leaned back to allow him to take her boots off, "Can't be worse than drowning, Big guy."

Wincing at the reminder, he pulled her boots of carefully, rubbing the backs of her calves, "About that Lucy, I really didn't think it through-"

She giggled at the brooding mage, "Gajeel, I'm not even upset about my boots. As much as I hated them at first, I can already feel the difference in my legs." Raising a brow at the slayer as she leaned up on her elbows, "You called me Lucy."

Blushing deeply, praying the darkness of the tent kept it hidden from the blonde, "Yeah well, it is your name..." pulling her leggings down from her waist to discard them on top of the black fabric of his shirt, leaving her bare before him.

His breath caught in his chest at the sight of her completely nude and trusting him, before her sweet voice brought him back, a hand pressed to his cheek as she spoke, "Please Gajeel, I want to feel your magic. I want to be yours."

His dragon roared at her words, elongating his fangs in anticipation, "Not to sound like a dick, but ya may want a distraction from the pain, Bunny rabbit."

Grabbing a fist full of his silky hair, she pulled the slayer to her roughly, "I haven't forgotten how good you feel moving inside me. That'll be the best distraction I can think of," lips turning up in mischief, "You'll have to take your pants off though, I'm not feeling particularly patient tonight." Tracing the hard lines of his abs, she dipped a hand below his waistline, stroking his studded length to life.

Smirking at the blondes bold move, he backed off only to pull his pants off, huge cock bobbing free from it's fabric confines. Lucy purred at the feeling of his cool metal studs tracing paths to her inner thigh earning her a low growl from the slayer. She was blind in the darkness of their tent, depending on her sense of touch and hearing only added to the tight anticipation gathering in her lower abdomen. The deep rumbling of his voice danced over where her skin pulled over her hips, "Do ya trust me, Lucy?" Feeling his teasing bites, she drove her hands to his hair before she could get any purchase, her wrists were wrapped in iron, cemented in place above her head. The cold metal only sent heat to her core, filling the tent with the thick scent of her arousal as she bucked her hips at the thrill. "I need ya to tell me that ya trust me, love. I won't go any further until ya do."

The hot air over her core told her he was just a hairsbreadth from where she wanted him most, her words came out breathy, half a moan, "Yes, I trust you Gajeel. Touch me please. I want you inside me."

The thin hair of her thighs stood as he ran a hand over the newly formed goosebumps to grip her waist tightly, his lips brushed the bare space above her aching core as he rumbled, "You're at my mercy now, Little Bunny, and I'm starvin'."

She pulled helplessly at the her bindings as his long tongue teased the opening of her sex, fangs grazing her outer lips with every flick of his studded tongue. His name spilled from her lips in a delicious groan, moisture pooled at her apex when she felt the smirk of his face on her lower lips, chin studs pressing into her.

He released a deep, reverberating growl from his chest, the sensations vibrating her sex as her walls clenched around his appendage. She cried out as his fangs pierced her skin at her hips, his magic pulsed through her in time with her erratic heartbeat, molten metal poured into her ready body. The blonde writhed at the sharp sensations, unable to help the hypersensitive nerves just under the skin all firing at once, her thighs wrapped around his abs as her back ached away from the ground into his hard body. She was panting when his fangs pulled from her, metal in her veins started cooling as soon as the cool night air swept over the open wounds eliciting another wanton moan from her, "I want your cock, Gajeel. Fill me, please."

She felt the cool metal of the tip of his thick member tease her clit before plunging into her drenched heat. Lucy had been craving the smooth ridges of his piercings as they worked the walls of her pussy, the cooling in her veins had the heat building in her stomach, clenching her sex, she met his hungry thrusts with equal fervor.

When his mouth hit the mark of her neck, the heat of her orgasm snapped, pulling heady cries from her chest, his rough hand toyed with the flesh of her punctured hip, intensifying the blinding pleasure as her limbs shook and her core coated the length of his studded cock in her cum. The squeezing of her thighs around his hips pulled him further into her as he roared into the night, cum spilling from her sex. Her arms were dead from fighting her unrelenting restraints. He kissed the rosy peaks of her mounds, earning two painful squeezes from the blonde beneath him.

His head rested heavily on her shoulder, nuzzling into her hair, her voice was almost nonexistent as her lips brushed his ear, "Let my hands free, I want to feel your body." Pressing a kiss to the shell of his ear, her voice turned low, gravelly, "Please, Gajeel."

The moment his metal was gone from her wrists, she wrapped herself around him, fingers tangling into the raven hair, her nails massaging his scalp, breasts pressed into his hard chest. She refused to let him pull out of her, instead pulling his lower lip between her teeth and sucking the skin into her mouth before soothing it with her tongue. She moaned at the taste of her still on his tongue.

His fangs nipped at the unmarked part of her neck causing giggles to bubble out of her lips. Her voice came out choppy and soft, "You lied about your magic by the way."

She felt him pull back to look at her smiling face, running her fingers over the studs of his brows then those of the bridge of nose, "I mean, it did feel like molten steel and I could feel it slowly cool inside me, but it definitely didn't hurt. God, it was amazing." She couldn't help the shivers at remembering the splendor it filled her with.

His low purring as he reluctantly pulled from her hot depths, had her nuzzling into the juncture of his muscled shoulder and neck. "I was worried my magic would be too much. It's unforgiving and hard and not many could handle it, let alone get off from it, love."

"That is so fucking sexy," she mused as he spread next to her, hands behind his head.

The little vixen rolled to lat her head on his scarred arm, toying with the ends of his hair. His voice came deep and satisfied, "What is, love?"

She pressed sweet kisses into his pec, breathing deeply, "Your voice, especially when you call me love. Sends the right vibes straight through me."

Rough chuckles vibrated his chest as he wrapped an arm around her, running his fingers along the skin he desperately hoped his mark would pop up, "That so? I'll have to keep that in mind next time I piss ya off."

Sighing contentedly, "Don't push your luck, dragon."

As her breathing evened out, the Iron slayer quickly followed his mate into deep sleep.

The sweet scent of caramel filled her senses as Lucy came to. The cliff she was standing one was breathtaking, waves crashed against white stone as the wind whipped her golden locks around her wildly. Her voice was strong, having to cut through the dense air, "Hello? Who brought me here?" Her feet were bare on the rocky terrain, strapless golden dress billowed around her legs, as she fought to turn away from the edge.

"Lucy Heartfilia, you have made a name for yourself that resonates warmth, determination and love. The Spirits have not let this go unnoticed," a sweet melodic voice filled her head, her eyes widened as water formed in the corners.

"Mama? I-is that you?"

A beautiful woman had appeared behind her, toes barely touched the ground as she floated towards the teary blonde. Her powder blue hair fell to graze the grass beneath her, topped by an intricately woven silvery tiara, instead of its peak pointing to the sky, the teardrop diamonds hung against the skin of her forehead, clouded colorless eyes seemed to bore into her but held the unfocused gleam of someone without sight, without moving her pink lips, her mother voice slipped into her mind once again, "I am not your Mother, dearest Princess, I simply took to the voice that would be the least abrasive while in your mind. I didn't mean to offend," bowing her head slightly.

Waving her hands in front of, Lucy rushed out, "No, no it's fine. I just haven't heard Mama's voice in so long, i-it just took me by surprise." Looking to her clasped hands, "I had almost forgotten how sweetly she spoke, as if every word were a song from her lips."

The radiant spirit smiled to the blonde, reaching a hand to her shoulders. Lucy's vision swam with images of a mountain top, covered in snow and ice, a cave filled with glittering lights, a key embedded at an altar before it went black, sweet voice singing to her, "I'll be waiting Princess, beware the stones, your Dragons may not keep them."

End Dream

Lucy woke with a start, her chest was pounding painfully, cold sweat dripping from her brow, chilling her to the bone. She could feel the the beginnings of an anxiety attack taking hold in her lungs but before the panic could set in, warm, bulging muscles held her close. Gajeels baritone urgent but soothing, "Bunny, what's wrong? Ya gotta calm down. Tell me what happened," rubbing soothing circles down her back as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Taking a few shaky breaths, she explained her dream to the Iron slayer, not able to hold back her tears from falling over his hard pecs. She managed between heaves, "She was...s-so much...like M-mama. I forg-got what Mama s-sounded like, Gaj." Hiccuping violently, "How could I f-forget her..."

Tightening his hold, she curled into the fetal position on his lap, blankets loose around their naked forms, his voice rough but soft into her hair, "This spirit wants ya to find her right?"

Sniffling as she nodded her head against his chest, he continued, "Then you'll never hafta forget again. Even if ya did Bunny, your mama wouldn't want ya beatin' yourself up about it. Ya carried on her name and magic and have done a damn good job at both."

The half dressed form of Natsu leaned into the tent, wild hair even crazier with sleep. His voice was warm and comforting to Lucy's nerves, "Are you okay Luce? I can feel so much...sadness from you."

Patting the mat next to her, she motioned the pinkette to join them before turning so her back was pressed to Gajeels front, his hand moving to caress the skin of his bite as her leaned the other hand behind him to support them both. Faint smile on her lips at the love and gentle heat she felt through her bond, her voice soft but steady, "I had a...dream. Cassiopeia came to me but she's just so much like my mama, I couldn't handle the grief. I'm okay now but," turning to look into the ruby eyes already filled with understanding, "could Natsu stay here with us for the night? I'd feel better knowing he was here." Mumbling under her breath as she chuckled, "Weird naked sandwiches here I come..."

Kissing her temple, holding her there for a moment before speaking, "I 'spose so Bunny rabbit." Poking the Fire slayers forehead painfully, "But I ain't puttin' on pants so let's keep this lovely mate-shaped barrier between us."

Rubbing his forehead as he glared at the long haired slayer, "What the hell would I want with your naked body, Metal Breath."

Laying on her side, Natsu nuzzled into the flames of her neck, warmth breath dancing over her hairline, while the metal studs of Gajeels face pressed in her shoulder, rough pads of his fingers grazed the sensitive punctures on her hip. Lucy quickly fell into a deep dreamless sleep, squeezed between two of her fearsome dragons.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

How can I add one more giant, uncooperative dragon to this dog pile? Maybe I could let Gajeel's face rest where his mark will be, Natsu could nuzzle into his mark and Laxus could just be the muscly glue holding us all together. Or maybe I could just get one great big bed and throw us all together like those weird seer-type wizards throw those chicken bones in a bowl. Or maybe I could lure them in with- Laxus' deep baritone interrupted her thoughts, "I don't know what you're thinkin' about Blondie but quit it. I hear your gears grindin' all the way out here."

Prying one sleepy eyelid open, she bellowed from her sweet dragon cocoon, "Oh, just you wait, Sparky. You're the glue! I need you! You''ll lov-mmmpphh!"

One lithe hand covered her mouth while another larger hand smothered the rest of her face before a duet of grumpy huffs and groans sounded, "Shhhhhh, Luce, you're being loud."

"Yeah Bunny, shut the fuck up." Gajeel's sleepy voice was muffled beneath her hair as he shoved his face further into her.

Letting out indignant noises from beneath Natsu's palm, she pried their hands from her face, "Mavis, get off me you big babies. I'll leave you to a mate-less dragon sandwich, you two can cuddle each other for all I care."

Making it only to her knees before two purring dragons were nuzzling into her, one exceptionally warm head into the valley of her mounds and the other cool studded nose into her hair behind her ear, a fit of giggles erupted from her at the way their breath tickled her sensitive skin. Squirming to get away from her torturers, she managed to burst through her heaving laughter, "Laxus! Please help me! It's too much!"

She could almost hear the smirk spread across his handsome face as the Lightning slayer threw open the flap and plucked her from her captures clutches. Latching on to his shirtless form, she covered her savior in kisses, pausing only to thank him profusely every so often.

Laxus, a smart man, took advantage of his completely nude mate clutching at his toned torso, as he wrapped an arm around her ass to grip one meaty cheek as the other moved to cradle the back of her head, steel eyes shining with mirth, "Your prince doesn't deserve a real kiss, eh, Blondie?"

Quick smile beaming at him, "Well of course, Prince Spark Plug, come down here and get it."

Tilting her head to meet his, he took her lips in a passionate display, his lips crashing over hers in a battle neither was willing to lose. One arm snaked around his neck, fingers finding their way to grip his spiky blonde hair, while the other pulled at his jawline in an attempt to deepen the kiss.

Gagging noises from a certain pink-haired slayer interrupted the two blondes, "I just had to wake up next to a completely naked Gajeel and all his lugbolt glory and now this! My new beautiful eyeballs are going to be ruined before anyone even sees them!"

Sending a low voltage bolt to the youngest slayer, Laxus' growled out, "Complain some more fully bonded dragon, at least you have that. This is the first time I've had my mate naked."

Squeaking at the realization that she was buck naked along a fairly busy roadway, she all but climbed over the hulking man, "Mavis, take me to a tent! To Natsu's tent!" Adding thoughtfully, "...please...," kissing the Lightning mages cheek sweetly.

His throaty chuckle boomed at her panic, taking a few strides to get to Natsu's tent before bending to let her down. As she turned to open the flap, Laxus gave her smooth cheek a lightning quick smack, slap echoing through the valley of rock they were stuck in. Stumbling slightly at the unexpected contact, she shot the blonde a playful grin before disappearing to get dressed for the day.

Looping a sheer red lacy bra over her arms before clasping the back and adjusting her massive chest, she pulled on a pair of matching lace thongs, grey bows adorned the valley of her cleavage as well as the tops of her thighs. Rummaging through her bag, she found a small wrapped box with a note attached, 'The Iron Slayer has my vote Princess. He knows good bindings when he sees them- Love, Andromeda'. Sweat-dropping at her child spirits obvious insight of way too much about the dragon, she unwrapped the little box. Lucy pulled the black material to reveal a cutoff t-shirt, rips littered the front and back, 'Team Black Steel Gajeel' ran across the front, before flipping the shirt over 'Bite me' written across the back. Chuckling to herself, Oh Gajeel will love this. Squeezing her chest into the little t-shirt, she picked out a pair of faux leather leggings and pulled on her boots. She wrapped her belt around her hips, whip tapping at her thigh, key ring jingling.

Pushing her way through the flap, her voice cheery, "Okay Dragons! Let's get some training done!"

The three heads of her mates turned to watch her, red lacy patches peeking through the tears of her shirt as she threw one arm into the air. Steel-blue eyes were fixated on Lucy's hip at the punctures only made by fanged dragons before swearing, "Mavis, fuckin' bullshit hoarding dragons. I got one night with Blondie, one! Before you greedy assholes descended. This was supposed to just be her and I but no, we slayers need to learn to work together." Taking a deep calming breath, running a hand through his hair tersely, "You know what? Never mind, let's just fucking go."

Lucy's good mood significantly dampened by the realization that Laxus was right, the little blonde put a tentative hand at his elbow, voice soft with something akin to shame, "Could I talk to you actually? It won't take long, I just...well, it won't take long."

Without looking at his fairly innocent mate, he huffed out a noise of confirmation before stalking down the path, leaving Gajeel and Natsu to stare at the older mage before hesitantly starting to clean the camp up for time being.

Finding a particularly rough patch of rocks to climb over, Lucy clambered over them as best she could to get to where her Lightning slayer was standing at the cliff side. Before she could address the muscled man, her breath was taken away by the amazing view overlooking the whole valley where Sakura Town was the center from the side of the mountain pass. Bright pink cherry blossom trees littered the valley, which was not only spectacular on its own but they were completely out of season and the blossoms should have fallen already. Lucy couldn't help but be held in rapture at the sigh, "Mavis, this is absolutely beautiful."

The slayer couldn't help but grin at the wonder dancing behind her golden orbs, morning sunlight played across her features, little button nose, perfect bow lips, high cheekbones, and Laxus realized he didn't need to have sex with her to know she was a perfect match for him. All soft edges where his were jagged, forgiving where he was stubborn, optimistic where he was strictly focused on the negative but she certainly gave him a run for his jewel when it came to giving it right back to him. Sweet and sarcastic, open and willing to give anyone a chance, and thankfully, that included him.

A deep sigh sounded from her left, reminding her why she followed him out here only to be cut off by his rough baritone, "Look, I know this isn't exactly the most orthodox situation, and, believe me, I am trying to reign in my shit for you but, fuck. It's getting harder to control the urge to knock them the fuck out and run away with you myself."

The Celestial mage spun to her side to face the mage six years her senior, smile breaking through her anxiousness, "Laxus, I'm going to send Natsu back to the guild. As much as mating with you all means to me, I came on this trip to train and I haven't been doing a very good job at that," half mumbling to the ground as she played with the hem of her shirt, "and Natsu certainly hasn't got anything to teach me." Shaking her thoughts from her head, she met his gaze firmly, "I was also kind of hoping that after I find the last two Platinum keys, we could do something, just you and I. You know I've spent most of my time at Fairy Tail with Natsu and I at least saw Gajeel just about every day since he joined, but I haven't had any time to get to know you and I'd really like to." Blush spreading across her face, "If you want to, of course. I mean, I at least know where the other two live but you are a complete mystery to me."

His large hand came to lift her chin to meet his smirking face, his usually stern voice taking an air of contentment, "That sounds fuckin' perfect to me, Blondie." Pausing briefly before adding, "Not to ruin a moment, but I can't wait to see Pinky's face when you tell him. This ought to be just the moral boost I need to not smother Gajeel with a pillow tonight."

Closing the space between the two with a leap, her arms wrapped under his coat in a tight embrace, her cheery voice bubbling out of her lips, "I know right! I mean, not that I don't love him, he just needs more...stimulation than a training trip can provide. Although the Vulcan certainly helped appease his need for destruction a little," leaning her chin on his sternum to look up at his handsome face, "Does this mean I get to see your super secret house? Because I reaaaaaaally want to see it. I imagine this castle-type fortress with like a lightning mote and huge drawbridge to keep everyone out."

Throaty rumblings from his chest shook her head as his face broke into a beaming smile, "Yeah, you get to see my 'super secret' fortress. Who knows, I may even invite you inside."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, babe. I'll be sure to revel in being allowed into your great fortress of solitude," chuckling at her mate's teasing, she turned to crawl her way back over the rocks to get back to the camp, "Let's go break the news to Natsu, although we'll have to call Gramps again that way someone is there to pull him off the train in Magnolia. I'm just sending him home, not away for good."

"Too bad for that, Blondie."

Rolling her golden eyes, she finally saw the other two slayers, very actively doing their best to avoid looking at each other. Oh god, that is too funny. Almost there, now I just need a big bed, matching pajama sets and one great big Lightning slayer to complete the slayer sleepover set. Resisting the urge to poke at the sensitive dragonhoods brooding in front of her, she instead laid a hand on Natsu's cheek, speaking clear leaving no room for budging, "You are going to home once we get to Sakura Town. The next train to Magnolia will have one Fire slayer present and accounted for and the rest of us will meet you there once I find my last two Platinum keys. No arguments or complaints, got it?"

Natsu's voice was calm, a little guilty even, as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Yeeeeeeeah, that's probably for the best, Luce. I don't think I'm going to be able to control my dragon very well if I'm around you while you mate with Rusty Bolts and Laxus."

Taken completely aback by his lack of fight and quick agreeance, Lucy couldn't help but cock her hip out and ask incredulously, "Really? You...you aren't mad?" Eyes narrowing as she took a step back from the pinkette, hands defiant on her hips, "Who are you and what have you done with my mate?"

Laughter spilling from the Fire slayer, he took her hand, rubbing slow circles on the back of it, "No, I'm not mad and yes, it's still me, weirdo. I know I've never been very good at sharing you but I have to learn to do that and I don't think throwing myself in the middle of two heated Claimings will help me tame my dragon. I'll go see if Team Natsu wants to go out on some jobs that way I kill some energy and I get some time with Wendy...she threatened some pretty scary shit before we left and I am not up for the tiny dragons wraith if I ruin things for you."

"Huh, this is going suspiciously well. Buuut I will accept it. Now," turning to face the other two slayers slowly, voice hesitant, "do you want to head straight into town or do some training while we are up on the mountain?"

Gajeels rough voice cut through the crisp morning air, "Town. I'm lookin' forward to throwin' Ash Prick on a train far away from me. His pained moans will be sweet music to my metal ears." A look that oozed petty victory and completely unremorseful smile spread over the grumpy slayers face, and if it wasn't at Natsu's expense, Lucy would have to admit, it really turned her on. Stupid cocky dragons, being absolutely irresistible and impossible.

"Shoulda' saw that one comin', babe." Laxus drawled from the smirk firmly affixed to his lips.

Calling Virgo out to take their things, she turned to the blonde slayer, "I guess I really should have." Shrugging her shoulder, "That delicious hot spring is calling my name so let's get motoring, Team Slayer."

"Princess, if I may interrupt, your troublesome male spirits are eager to speak with you. Big Brother will most likely pop out after I leave. He's not taking having to share you very well." Virgo was handing Natsu's pack back to him, before bowing at Lucy.

Frowning at no one in particular, "Great, this 'oughta be good. Thank you for the heads up, Virgo."

Before the shower of magic could hit the ground from her maid spirit's departure, Loke appeared at her elbow, speaking intensely, somewhat...excitedly, almost panicky, "Oh my sweet Princess, it's so nice to be away from your newest spirits. They keep insisting that they are your favorite spirit to which I know is false because I am your favorite spirit. Those punks don't have anything on the beautiful relationship we share. Wouldn't you agree, my beautiful, lovely, curvy Princess?"

She cringed at the sheer volume he was speaking directly into her ear before stuttering out, "What...what do you even mean? Why are you here, Loke?"

Pulling her into a forceful hug, one hand smashing down her hair in a petting motion in an attempt to...soothe? Lucy really couldn't really be sure at this point. His voice cooing to her as if he were talking to a child, "Why, to come to your aid, my love! We all saw your dream and could feel the pull of your emotions, so here I am to help you through it! Don't worry about anything. Your fearless protector is here!"

Shoulders dropping, completely exasperated with her Lion's antics, she Lucy-Kicked him across the pass before yelling at his spinning body, "THAT WAS HOURS AGO YOU BAKA CAT! GO HOME!"

Rubbing her thumb and middle fingers across her temples, she muttered to herself, "Stupid cat doesn't even know what the heck he's doing half the time...favorite spirit...HAH!...That is joke..." She felt his key heat to painful levels at her hip before shouting to the heavens, "OH GET OVER IT!"

The Celestial mage sensed the pull of magic as a golden shower flanked each of her sides, Cetus' smooth hand grabbed hers, closed fist over his heart, "Princess Lucy, we tried to come to you sooner but the Lion was particularly forceful in holding us in the Spirit realm."

Cepheus, however, was a weepy mess, tugging her into a very...moist...hug as he cried into her shoulder, "Yeah, and my little Andy-chan won't speak to me. Why Princess, why does she hate me so much." Melting into a blubbering mess. What the actual fuck is going on with my lunatic spirits? First Loke's, honestly not really out of the ordinary display, but Cetus coming out of his own magic? and Cepheus'...current emotional state? I just want to soak in steaming pits of soothing water, maybe with my very attractive dragons...

Gathering her nerves, she started rubbing soothing circles over the weeping spirits back, her voice comforting the usually slightly less emotional spirit, "Shh, hey...hey it's okay. Just let it all out." Before giving Cetus a panicked look that she hoped translated to something close to 'help, what is going on' and 'what do I do' simultaneously.

Cetus, having an eternity of dealing with the neurotic king spirit, sighed deeply before motioning for Lucy to split from the brunette. Holding him at an arms length, her Sea Serpent spirit's deep enchanting voice sounded, "Cepheus, you know the little princess just wants some space from your particular brand of love. She's a difficult child and especially hates when you smother her. Her mood will improve with the addition of Cassiopeia and Perseus, you know how she's yearned for us to be together."

Wiping his very snotty face with his hand before replacing it on Lucy's shoulder, causing the blonde to gag a little but she managed to stay relatively calm, as his voice came out watery, "And our beautiful Princess is close to meeting Cassiopeia and I'd imagine Percy will be closing in shortly after. Ugh, fine. I will try to let her be, but it has just been so long since I've seen her."

Before he could start a whole other round of tears, Lucy cut in, "Actually, you saw my dream. The Ethereal Queen has shown me where to find her key already. I'll be doing some research while in town to try to pinpoint which mountain peaks would be the best to check out first. So no more crying, you are a king are you not? Regal and powerful, the magics of earth in your command, you can stand a few more measly days right?"

Straightening his back, voice filled with pride, "That's right I am. I will await the rest of my family patiently and with fewer meltdowns. Thank you, kind Lucy."

"You are very welcome, Cepheus. Now are we safe to keep walking?" throwing two thumbs over her shoulder down the path, "because I really, really want to make it to town before sundown." Eyeing the seemingly fine spirit, before he gave a firm nod and bowed, disappearing before he could rise.

"Well handled, Lucy-sama. You are every bit worthy of the title Celestial Princess. Now, when I go back, summon either two Platinum keys or four Zodiac keys. You've got magical expansion to work on for the Ethereal Queen and Hero. Although, one of your Star Dresses would work in place of a Golden key."

Tightening her hand to a fist, she nodded at long-haired spirit, "I'd like to see how long I can hold you all out for, so let's do this Cetus." Disappearing in his golden shimmering light, she summoned her Taurus Star Dress, replacing her snot soaked t-shirt with a cow print bikini top, fringe dangling from the bustline, detached cow print long sleeves, black pants with her right leg completely exposed, belt buckle proudly displaying Taurus's Zodiac symbol, saddle bag hanging from her hip, and knee-high brown boots. Her golden hair in two buns with her bangs and fringe hanging down, topped with a cowbell choker.

She turned to her mates, all with varying looks of approval at her attire. Natsu, having already seen her Star Dresses was smiling wide, carefree with his sharp teeth gleaming, "All right Luce! Now you can really fuck shit up!"

Her excited amber eyes met Laxus' blue, "Damn Blondie, I can't wait to see what you can do with the power of the Bull backing you."

Gajeel, smirking at the little blonde, scoffed teasingly, "How 'bout that, Cowgirl. That collar looks mighty fine around your pretty little neck," voice dipping low as he walked over to toy with the bell, "Hafta' get ya one just for me." Lucy gulped at the heat twisting in her stomach at his words.

Natsu's irritated voice cut through the moment, "Yeah, town is good. We should get to town so I can get away from the fucking ridiculous suggestions from our resident Dom."

Blush furiously taking hold from head to toe, Lucy floundered for a minute before hanging her head, voice quiet, "Any preferences for who I call out? I was going to just call out Cetus and Andromeda-"

"NO!" three slayers all shouted in unison, Laxus clearing his throat, "No, she won't be necessary. What about the crybaby King? He seemed like he needed a break to get out in the world a little."

Rolling her eyes at her dragon's adamant disapproval of her youngest spirit, she continued, "BUT I don't have any water to summon Cetus so it'll be Cepheus and Andromeda. Deal with it big babies."

The chorus of growls and grumbles made sweet giggles spill from her lips, "Mavis, that should not be satisfying to hear but damn it, it is." Taking her stance as she summoned the Earthen King and the Chained Maiden, significant drop in her magic almost made her lightheaded, but she managed to stand tall.

Andromeda came skipping over to her to hold her hand, chains jingling the whole way, "Come on Lucy-sama! I've never seen sakura trees and I bet all that pink is just beautiful," pulling her hand enthusiastically, completely ignoring every single male present. She couldn't help but smile brightly at the genuine excitement from the small child, turning her head quickly to address the men of her group, "Well you heard her, we've got to make it to those tree's so Andromeda can see them!" Waving them to follow the pair, still chatting with the adorable little girl.

Cepheus raising a brow at the dragons surrounding him, decided to poke at their dormant dragons instincts, taking a few steps to follow the pair before speaking dreamily, "Oh look at my darling Princess. They make quite the adorable pair. Isn't our Lucy-sama going to make the most amazing, adorable, sweetest mother ever?"

Loud purring resounded throughout the rocks. Three very eager dragons all awaiting their beautiful mate to have their hatchlings. With thoughts of her surrounded by their tiny dragons soothing any and all foul tempers, for the time being, the three men sent a round of brotherly punches at each other for the googly-eyes they were sending at their little mate.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

After about an hour of walking, Lucy had pulled Andromeda to ride on her shoulders to get a better look at the blossoming sakura trees they were about to come up on. The toll of having Taurus's dress and her two Platinum keys out were starting to give her headache, but it wasn't enough to want her to dismiss Cepheus or Andromeda, besides, she was having a blast spending time with her new family. With the blondes arms firmly around her little spirits legs to steady her while she excitedly pointed out...pretty much everything around them.

Her pigtails bobbed as she turned her head to look down into Lucy's golden orbs, lashes ghosting over the mages cheekbones, "LU-CHAN! Look at all the cool stuff! There are so many rocks and trees and the SKY! Just look at it! It's all open and full of angry looking clouds..." Sighing happily as she leaned her crossed arms across the top of her mages head, little chin resting in her open palms, "They are the most wonderful shade of grey, twisting and swirling like my favorite chains."

Laxus' chuckled at the child's exuberant words, holding a hand out to take her to sit on his shoulder, "There's a thunderstorm brewing and it feels like it's gonna be a big one. I haven't eaten some fresh lightning in ages." Settling Andromeda on one of his broad shoulders, before pointing out over the rocky ledge.

Three deep groans filled the space as the little spirit squealed at the beautiful tress slowly coming into view. Her vantage point was much better from atop the behemoth slayer, before she grabbed his head and shook it, chains rattling off his face. Grimace pulling the corners of his mouth at the ear splitting noise, mumbling into his chest, "How do you produce this much noise from your little body..."

Lucy could feel the struggle Cepheus was going through, the doting man having to withhold his affections for the tiny Maiden in check. She was surprised he wasn't drenched in sweat at the effort he had to put into holding his tongue. Smiling at her regal spirit, she ducked to loop her arm in his, "How you feel Ceph? I know this can't be easy watching her but she'll warm up."

His face broke into an unsure, timid smile before placing his hand over hers, "I know, Princess, it's just hard to watch and not try to spend as much time with her as I can. I haven't seen my family together for longer than our keys have been in hiding." Eyeing the giggling girl fondly as she tugged the blonde slayers hair, "She's never had a Master. The rest of us made sure to keep her safe from those Celestial mages only hunting power so anytime someone came close to finding her, one of us would take her place. Cetus and I were usually the first to come. We've seen more cruelty than most, done more harm than good for her sake."

"Well at least now you'll have plenty of time with each other. I won't stop until I find the rest of your family; until you're all together." Chuckling under her breath, "Who knows, maybe one of these dragons will back off and I'll have a little Celestial mage to carry on the Heartfilia line."

Her spirit watched her look to each of her mates, he could feel the love she felt for each of them, the love that burns behind each of their gazes ten fold for her. The hope that burned through the doubts she had for herself and her abilities. Whether she knew it or not, with each key she contracts, with each of her dragons magic, her own grows exponentially. For her to have not only her Star Dress active for this long but the addition of himself and the Chained Maiden is absolutely unheard of. He could feel her fatigue but any other mage would have been unconscious long before now. Even if it's for only a few hours a day, he had a mage who was not only powerful enough to give him a real chance to enjoy his immortality but kind enough to ensure he did. She was doing that for every single spirit she came across. His thoughts were broken by the howling laughter of the Lightning slayer.

The girly giggles of Andromeda mingling with the blondes booming laughter, Lucy couldn't help but stare at the sight of her broody, antisocial slayer actually enjoying himself with Andromeda of all her spirits. Absolutely awestruck at the sight before her, she couldn't help but smother her own giggles. Laxus had Natsu in a choke hold while Andy was giving the pinkette a noogie, tiny fists wrapped in chains. She was biting her tongue, look of pure determination and delight dancing across her face.

Her golden orbs searched for Gajeel, who was hogtied with what looked to be strips of his shirt, squirming wildly, rage seething off his gagged form in thick waves. Blinking owlishly at the ridiculously hilarious happenings in front of her, she broke down in a fit of uncontrollable, deep rumbling, belly laughter. Tears streaming down her face at Natsu's yowls of displeasure as Gajeel tried to do anything other than flop around helplessly like a fish out of water. Cepheus was in shock, mouth closing and opening, trying to figure out exactly what had happened in the two minutes he and Lucy were distracted.

"All right, all right! Lemme go you freakin' bullies!" Natsu wailed to the unrelenting spirit.

Releasing Natsu from his hold on him, Laxus stifled his laughing long enough to look at the shimmering silver eyes resting on his shoulder, "You are fuckin' priceless, Little one. We will have to make sure Lucy brings you out every chance we get."

Another squeal rang from the little raven haired girl as she threw her arms around the slayer, "You are the best! No wonder my Princess has saved you for last." Putting a hand up to whisper into his ear, "I think it's 'cause you make her nervous." Jumping from his shoulder gracefully, she bounced back over to Lucy's still shaking form, bending over her body, "Come on, Lu-chan! The tall, friendly slayer with the nice laugh showed me where the tree's are."

Wiping her eyes, she flashed the adorable spirit a toothy smile before brushing herself off, "Alrighty, Cutie pie," holding her hand out for her to take, "Let's go spy us some cherry blossoms!"

Slipping her hand in Lucy's, she turned to grab Cepheus' hand before dragging them both down the path. Cepheus' blood red eyes were the size of planets at the contact with the little spirit. Her little voice called back to Laxus, who was hefting Gajeel by his shirt, "Come on, Dragon man! What if I need someone tall to help me see over things!"

Chucking at the smallest member of their team, he called back to her, "Don't worry, Short Stuff, I'm right behind ya."

Their little party made their way down the path, into the a tunnel of sweet smelling, flowering trees. Her newest spirit was teaming with excitement, talking a mile a minute about the blossoms and the trees and pretty much anything that came within ten feet of her. Having dropped her Taurus form, Lucy was back in her black t-shirt and leggings, much to her chagrin.

Lucy was just about exhausted from the walk down from the mountain and keeping her spirits out for hours. Her feet were killing her, she had snot and other bodily fluids on her shirt, her hair was full of dirt and they hadn't even made it to the inn next to the springs. Oh the sweet and glorious hot springs. I can't wait to get my butt into that steamy goodness and melt away into nothing.

The dreamy look that claimed her face was interrupted by the small, tired voice of Andromeda, "Princess Lucy, I'm ready to go back home. Your world is beautiful but I miss my bed and Auntie Virgo. Uncle Cetus said he would come over for dinner." Turning to Cepheus, she hurriedly added, "You could come over, too. But you'll have to sit away from me."

The brunette spirit was trying keep himself in one solid form as he nodded to the small girl. Turning to take Lucy's hand and bowing before disappearing back the Spirit realm.

The Celestial mage watched as Laxus knelt down in front of her pig-tailed spirit and she pressed a kiss to his cheek before shooting playful smirks at both Natsu and Gajeel. She ran over to hug give Lucy a crushing hug and backed away to twirl into a poof a golden light.

Smirking at her slayers, she put a hand on her popped out hip and pointed to her blonde slayer who trying desperately to keep his cool expression even. She swaggered over to the man with a faint dusting of pink on his cheeks, "You are absolutely adorable. I would have never pegged you for the guy whose good with kids." Lowering her voice, sultry tone seeping through her words as she ran a finger down his chest, "It's incredibly sexy."

Turning to head into the quaint little town, she left a half-hard slayer standing in the middle of the road to watch her hips as she sashayed away. Calling over her shoulder, "Come on, Natsu! You've got a train to catch if you want to make it home before midnight!"

Begrudgingly, the pinkette followed his mate, speaking low, "You just had to mention the train, didn't you Luce?"

The two remaining slayers hung back for a minute as Laxus waited for the bulge in his pants to become a little less noticeable. Gajeel smacked the back of his head lightly, "I'll back off until my mark shows on Bunny." Shooting the slayer a sideways glance, brow raised, "Although, it could be mighty interestin' to have her in two Claimings in one go. Could prove very fun for the two of us."

Laxus watched Gajeels easy gait in disbelief. He definitely didn't expect something like that to come from the Iron slayer, but the thought of Lucy having to go through the intensity of not only Gajeels claiming but his own, was enough to peak his curiosity...and pull his coat closed in front.

After a very emotional goodbye on Natsu's part, they sent the miserable Fire slayer on his way back to Magnolia. The three watched as his train diminished into the horizon before Lucy was all but dragging her remaining slayers through town to get to their hotel.

"Come on, let's move those frickin' huge ass feet just a hair faster. I can almost feel the magic of the hot springs already. I feel gross and I want to get into that water as soon as possible," tugging on each of her dragons hands through the quiet town. She finally came to a halt in front of an impressive looking hotel before letting out a high pitched squeal, causing both her dragons to cringe.

"Do you think she'll ever not do that?" Laxus leaned over to the Iron slayer.

Chuckling huskily, "I seriously doubt that. Bunny makes all sorts loud noises. That one in particular just happens to be fuckin' awful."

The busty mage pushed her way through the doors, making a beeline straight for the lovely receptionist smiling widely at her. Her voice bright, she leaned over the counter, "Hello, would you happen to have any rooms available. We'll be staying the week and it would be amazing if we could stay here."

Laxus' cocky grin split his face before placing a hand at the small of Lucy's back, "Would you have any suites available? One with a balcony looking over the tree's preferably."

The woman behind the counter eyed the two knowingly before checking her records, "We do have a suite that meets your needs, but it's the Presidential Suite. Usually, no one stays there for longer than a few days."

Nodding to the woman, he spoke as if he was bored with the conversation, "That'll work."

"Okay sir, what name should I put for our records."

"Dreyar, and send dinner to our room in an hour."

The receptionists eyes widened in realization of who she was talking to, stuttered a quick confirmation before handing him two sets of keys, "Your suite is on the top floor, Mister Dreyar. If anything is amiss, just call to the front desk and we will take care of it, sir."

Grunting in response, he took the keys and lead the three into the elevator. Unremarkable music filled the tiny space as Lucy stared at the hulking blonde openly. He just booked the most expensive suite for the whole week. I've never even stayed in a Presidential Suite before. Why would he want a suite anyway? There will only be one bed and there are three of us...

The quiet 'ding' of the elevator indicating they were on their floor brought her from her thoughts as she mindlessly followed the two muscular men to the room. She couldn't stop the gasp from leaving her as she took in the room they would be living in for a week. Holy fucking shit-Mavis. This is amazing. Even the couch looks luxurious. Walking through the living room area, it was decorated in dark browns and incredibly blush pinks with pops of forest green throughout. The couch looked almost big enough for the whole of Team Natsu to sit comfortably without touching one another, facing a giant lacrima tv. The kitchenette was small, but a fully functioning work space with fridge, oven and deep sink. Poking her head through the bedroom door, she moaned at the sight of the gigantic bed centered in the spacious room, the duvet looked downright heavenly. Lucy had to resist the urge to leap into the cloud-like piece of furniture and sink in. The bed was set to face the huge, windows overlooking the massive grove of sakura trees, where she could see lightning dancing off in the distance. She took a deep breath and pushed through the french doors to be greeted by the most lavish bathroom she has ever seen. Which is saying a lot because the Heartfilia Konzern spared no expense in just about every aspect. There was a large jetted tub, surrounded by beautiful mosaics of every shade of blue imaginable, the same went for the walk-in glass shower. The huge double vanity backed by a crystal clear mirror, where the Celestial mage saw just how much the day had taken it's toll on her appearance. Groaning at her reflection, she summoned Virgo to grab her things before sending her to the bedroom to give Gajeel and Laxus their bags. She opted for a quick shower, seeing as she was going to head to the springs as soon as the trio was finished eating. Wrapping the incredibly soft robe around her dripping frame, she walked into the living room. Smirking at the soft snores coming from one of the two sleeping dragons splayed across the couch, she sat on one of the chairs flanking the L-shaped couch and summoned Grampa Crux to ask about the most likely places she should look for Cassiopeia and if there was any information at all on the Hero's key.

Forty minutes later, a knock at the door jolted the Iron slayer out of his slumber. Stalking to the door, he pulled the cart of food into the room with a growl, successfully scaring the daylights out of the poor hotel worker who brought it to them.

After sitting on the little chair for awhile, she had to stretch her back before lightly walking to where Laxus was still laying. Toying with his soft blonde locks, she whispered to the man with a soft coo, "Oh, Laxus, your dinner is ready." The slayer grinned at her words, snaking a rough hand up the back of her calf, over the bend of her knee, to rest on her thigh and pulled her just enough to knock her off balance so she'd fall on his chest. She caught herself from almost headbutting him but still landed with a huff of breath as she braced her hands on his chest.

Without opening his eyes, he purred at her closeness, "My dinner's another thirty minutes away, Blondie. Unless you're offering up a snack for me now," mouth spreading to his cocky smirk.

His hand started rubbing the skin just shy of her apex. The Celestial mage had to bite her lip to keep from moaning at the movements before she kissed his scarred eye and sat up from where she had landed, "Well, I was going to head to springs after I ate so that should give you plenty of time to munch away to your hearts content."

A cheeky grin adorned her face as she walked over to where Gajeel was taking bites out of the silver lids to their meal, "How's your dinner, Big guy? Looks like the good stuff." Taking a plate of what looked to be the most delicious smelling shrimp scampi she's ever come in contact with, she sat next the Iron slayer and started eating. Between bites, she let out a breathy sigh, "I wish I had one of Mira's strawberries and cream smoothies. They are absolutely divine and I feel like it's been ages since I had one."

Sensing the tinge of sadness in her words, Gajeel groused out, "Why don't ya just order one? I'm sure this fancy place could get ya a half decent pink drink." Teasing the little blonde, "I miss the moans that fall from your pretty lips when you drink 'em, Bunny."

Small squeak escaped her as she felt her cheeks heat, "I didn't know I...moaned when I drank them."

Laxus piped up from the couch, "Yeah, Blondie. Every single time you drink them actually. It was fuckin' torture and I was all the way in the office most days. Thank god I was behind a desk too."

Covering her face with her hands, "Oh Mavis, you're serious. Was it bad? Did...everyone hear them?"

"Gihihi, naw I think only us slayers could hear ya, love. And Mira of course but the devil barmaid hears fuckin' everything."

Shivers went down Laxus' back, "She sees everything too. I don't even want to know how."

Thoroughly embarrassed and finished with her dinner, she grabbed her keys and one of the room keys before heading to the door. "I'm heading next door to see if I still have time to get a good soak in before they close. I probably won't be longer than an hour if I can get in. Don't do anything...destructive while I'm gone."

"Tch, who do ya think we are, Bunny? Firefuck is puking up his guts on the way home so you've got nothing to worry about."

Giving the studded slayer a droll look, "Says the man who made up half the fight club in Crocus."

Laxus' smooth baritone rose from the couch, "Even then, we managed to not destroy anything. Chill out, Blondie. Go enjoy your hot springs and quit your worrying."

Shrugging at her slayers, she turned to make her way to the springs she had been looking forward to for days, huge grin settling on her face.

Lucy had managed to get there just in time for a short dip before they closed the spa for the night. Tossing her towel next to the steaming pool of water, she stripped out of her robe and lowered herself into the heat slowly before leaning back and closing her eyes to take in the perfect ambiance. She slipped into a blissful half-aware state quickly.

A few minutes later she heard the sliding door behind her open and shut, footsteps coming her way. She placed a hand on her keys to check that she hadn't fallen asleep and overstayed her welcome. When she opened her eyes, she was greeted instead by the low-slung towel clad splendor of her Iron slayer.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Laying her head back and closing her eyes, Lucy was admittedly surprised by the slayers presence but decided to enjoy her soak instead. Her voice came through breathy and light, "I didn't know you were the type to enjoy a good hot spring bath." Opening her eye to poke fun at the obviously irritated man, "Aren't you going to rust or something?," a shit-eating grin cracked her face.

Rolling his deep ruby eyes at her attempt at humor, he scoffed, "Har har Bunny, I've never heard that one before."

Before Lucy could tell her next, equally as poor pun, she was completely entranced by his slow deliberate motions over to the side of the spring. He had pulled his long hair back into a ponytail, two loose tufts were loose by his ears, black headband low on his brow to hold the shorter hair back from his face. The towel the spa had given him was slung low on his hips, exposing the v cut of his lower abdomen. She was openly ogling his muscled figure, roving up from the scars on his tight six pack to his tanned bulging pecs. Her eyes lingered over the huge curves of his biceps, only made bigger by the way he crossed his arms over his chest at her obvious once over. When her golden orbs made their way to his face, he had a cocky smirk quirking the corner of his mouth up. Keeping her eyes locked on his, he slowly unwrapped the towel covering his lower body.

Lucy swallowed harshly as the terrycloth fell silently to the ground at his feet, before she could turn her eyes upward, the water rippled around his body as he entered the steaming water next her. How could I have missed that golden opportunity? No. Bad Lucy. You wanted to soak and relax. Soak in the springs and relax. Although I did want the company. Watching as Gajeel leaned back, arms behind his head, eyes closed, she could help but return to her previous ogling. Just look at all that hair and the way his arms flex when they move. Fuck, I have to stop thinking about his face, his ridiculously attractive face and what it can do between my thighs... She hadn't realized she moaned out loud until low growls emanated from the very man she wanted. They were not helping her situation at all. Neither was the way the Iron slayer had suddenly pinned her to the side of the spring, his scarred arm gripping the ledge next her head, while the other had her waist tight against the bench underwater. She gasped at the aggressive moves from her slayer and they her nerves were on fire.

She watched as droplets of water ran to the ends of his hair; as they fell from his chest which was completely exposed to thick air above the water, making tiny ripples as they connected back to the surface. Darkened honey eyes met the slitted pupils of Gajeels deep wine colored eyes, her voice came out startled, breathy, "Gajeel, what are-"

Tightening his hold on her, "Master. If ya want me to keep touching ya, you'll call me Master." His voice was even, demanding and so sexy as she nodded her head slowly.

Hesitantly, she spoke quietly, voice just above a whisper, "Yes, M-master." Her body deceived her nerves however, his low voice causing her core to clench and shivers ran up her spine in spite of the hot water they were in.

Running his hand to her core, he rubbed his fingers over the lips of her core. "That's a good girl. Now, be sure to keep those golden eyes on mine or I'll give those perky nipples a pinch. Do you understand?"

Keeping her eyes on his, she slowly nodded her head at the dragon, her lips parted to let out her breath before she voiced her affirmation, "I understand, Master."

Smirking down at her, he slowly pushed his finger into her waiting sex, making sure rub the sensitive pearl above her slit. Lucy had to try not the arc her neck back at the feel of him inside her, the small circles the rough pad of his thumb were making had her thighs twitching and low moans escaping her chest. Biting her lip to keep her focused on looking into his eyes, he took her hand to guide it to his throbbing cock. Wrapping her hand around his impressive girth, she started the steady up and down motion, running her thumb over his tip with each pass.

As he push two more fingers into her, she groaned loudly as he stretched her open. The little blonde ached her back at the delicious feeling of him rubbing her walls, her steel studded peaks poked out from beneath the water as her legs spread unconsciously. Taking the opportunity to position himself between her legs, he growled at the slight tightening of her grip around his cock.

His voice was low, dangerous and had the blonde melting under him, "You're going to turn around and place both your hands on the ledge with your legs spread. I want your tight pussy out of the water and ready for me."

Lucy nodded her head again only to have Gajeels hand grip her chin, sending fresh waves of arousal to her core, "Say it."

"Yes, Master," her voice was heavy with need. "Will...will I be punished for turning around?"

Releasing his grip on her chin, he rolled one of her peaks between his fingers, "No, Bunny. I won't punish ya for breaking eye contact, but I will punish ya for taking too long."

Moaning at his ministrations and the promise of punishment if she failed to comply sending jolts through her nerves, she slowly stood, water running down her creamy mounds to drip into the water from her puckered peaks, and placed her hands on the edge of the pool of steaming water, her core only inches from the surface. She waited for a minute in that position, Gajeel taking the sight of her dripping sex, spread and ready for him, just like he commanded. He ran his hand over the flesh of her ass, gripping the curves of her ferociously, earning a breathy gasp from the blonde bent in half in front of him. The tip of his aching member teased her folds, before he could push his studded cock into her waiting core, heavy knocks sounded from the other side of the door, a loud male voice called to them, "The Springs are closing for the night, please gather your things and make your way out of the premises. We will open again tomorrow at 9 in the morning. Thank you."

At the sound of the employee's voice, Lucy immediately ducked back into the water, knocking Gajeel backwards with a splash. Holding her heaving chest with one hand while other had a death grip on the ledge, she all but screamed at the glowering, drenched slayer in front of her. Between gasps, she managed, "I'm...so sorry...Gajeel! I didn't...mean to push...you into the water."

Irritated at not only his sudden underwater excursion but the interruption of being with his mate by the worker, he waded to the ledge before pulling himself out of the water. If Lucy was having trouble breathing before, she completely forgot how to as she watched his body flex out of the water. His shoulders and back rippling as his biceps bulged from lifting his weight from the depths, his still hardened length bobbing as he walked to wrap the towel firmly around his hips. "Well? Let's go, Bunny. I've got some punishment to deal out. Not only did ya break position without my permission, ya called me Gajeel."

The low, cold voice sent fresh waves to the coil half ready to spring in her lower abdomen, giving her goosebumps up the back of her bare arms. Grabbing her robe and pulling it around her, she turned to the raven-haired man, head bowed slightly, "What is my punishment, Master?"

"I'll give ya five spanks, if they get to be too much or you can't handle them anymore, ya tell me with the safe word 'red' and I'll stop. No questions, no punishments. I love ya, I don't want to hurt ya."

Her golden orbs widened at his confession, whether is was intentional or not, she didn't know but he still said it and she still heard it. Seeming to realize what he admitted out loud, he cleared his throat quickly before turning to head to the locker room to get back into his clothes for the short walk to their hotel, completely not looking forward to cold downpour awaiting them.

Her thoughts kept her preoccupied while she went to gather herself in her own locker room having come down in just her robe. One minute he's dolling out punishment and the next he's telling me he loves me. This, is an excellent night if a little...unexpected. Who knew I'd love the feeling of someone else being that much in control. I'm actually kind of looking forward to this punishment of his. Figuring it had been long enough for Gajeel to get ready, she waited for her slayer in the lobby. When his still dripping head of hair turned the corner, she immediately perked up, smile beaming at him.

Smirking down at his little mate, "Gihihi, ya excited for somethin', Bunny?"

Blush spreading from the ample cleavage showing beneath the opening of her robe to her hairline, she quietly answered as they walked to short distance to their hotel, Gajeel barely able to walk as she held the umbrella over them, "I actually am. I've never...I mean, I didn't know...I've only read about things like that and I certainly didn't think it make me so freakin' horny. It was amazing."

As the Celestial mage turned the corner to enter the lobby, an appalled looking older woman practically ran from where Lucy had the door propped open, statuesque with shock and embarrassment. Gajeel however, found the occurrence hilarious and let out a low rumbling laugh from behind her. Pressing his rock-hard cock into the valley of her ass, he whispered into her bright red ear, "I'll show ya all sorts of things ya didn't know you'd like, Little Rabbit."

Letting out an 'eep', she glared playfully at the man behind her before pushing through the lobby to the elevator, Gajeel hot on her heels, his dragon more than liking the little game of, well, hungry dragon and helpless bunny. The small space of the elevator quickly filled with the sweet vanilla scent of Lucy's arousal, causing the Iron slayers nostrils to flare and his cock to twitch. A deep growl shook his chest, only making the air thicker with her need. Losing control of his inner dragon, Gajeel had Lucy pressed the wall, both her tiny hands in one of his high above her head, as he crashed their lips together heatedly. His free hand quickly pulled the opening of her robe to let him under the soft fabric and over his punctures causing the blonde's knee's to buckle from the waves his touch sent through her body. Her shoulders pulled at the sudden weight added to them from where they were restrained. His thumb grazed over her clit with a light touch and had moisture pooling between her clenched thighs, trying to ease some of the build up tension at her core.

The faint 'ding' indicated they were at their floor, which spurred the slayer to pull his tiny mate over his shoulder, earning another gasp from the Celestial mage. His hand snaked under her robe to push two fingers inside her warm folds, curling inside her to find her most sensitive spot. His voice was low and rough, "Not a sound from ya unless I say so, got it?"

Her walls tightened at the demand, her voice just loud enough for Gajeel to hear, "Yes, Master."

His curled fingers kept up their slow assault inside her until the pair were in front of their suite and Lucy was sure she could taste the metallic twinge of blood from biting her lip. Pulling the key from his pocket with his free hand, he pushed open the door into the dark room. Kicking the door shut behind him, he made his way into the bedroom, bright flashes of light lit the room every so often from the raging storm outside. He sat on the edge of the bed and slowly lowered her to the floor, withdrawing his hand from her folds. With her slippers having long since fallen off somewhere in the halls of their hotel, she stood before him in her disheveled robe. The arm had fallen exposing her lithe shoulders and smooth chest. Her bright golden eyes were swimming with heady desire, body struggling to stand still as she awaited his next command eagerly.

Deep baritone reverberated off the walls, "Strip out of your robe and kneel over my lap, please."

Voice tight with anticipation, "Y-yes Master." Slowly undoing the already loose tie at her waist, the white fabric pooled at her feet. She made her way over to where her slayer sat on the bed and bent over his thighs. She had to bite back a moan as his member pressed into her stomach. Lucy was hot mess of frayed nerves and sexual tension, wanting more than anything the release that had been denied her.

His hand moved to rub the bottom of the curve of her cheeks, "Count each one out loud. You're free to make whatever noises ya want for being quiet through the hall."

"Thank you, Master." She felt the movement of his cock at her words. His reaction had her stomach tightening before she felt the quick sting of the first hard smack from her Iron slayer. She hissed at the initial pain but moaned at the adrenaline rush and quick soothing circles he rubbed over the affected skin. Voice breathy, she turned her head to count, "One." Another sharp smack sounded throughout the room, followed by more soothing motions, "Two." Another slap across the smooth expanse of her ass cheek had moisture gathering at her apex, "Three." His hand hit the tender skin again and she could feel the juices start to run down her folds from her core, "Four." At the final smack, her thighs were drenched and a wanton moan left her lips before she struggled to count the fifth spank out loud.

Pulling herself upright was harder than she thought it would be but she pushed herself off Gajeels lap in a willowy motion. Hungry voice growled from in front of her, "I want your cheek to the mattress before I'm done getting naked."

Lucy didn't have to be told twice, before Gajeel had even unbuttoned his shirt, she had her face pressed into the cool, soft fabric of the blanket bent over the side of the side of the bed. His lips met the red angry skin of where he had spanked her, kissing up to her lower back before taking her wrists in his hand behind her back. The hot velvety skin of his tip ran along her drenched slit before he snapped his hips burying his length deep inside her. She knew she wasn't going to last very long, not with her coil being wrapped as tight as it was with the nights activities but what she hadn't counted on, was the unrelenting pace Gajeel was setting. She stood to her tiptoes when her back arched as he growled from behind her, studded tip hitting her cervix at their new angle, "I want to hear you scream my name, so everyone in this hotel knows whose made ya feel this good."

Before she could answer, he bit into her shoulder, fangs pushing his molten magic into her body once more. The scream that tore from her chest she thought would surely leave her throat ragged at the blinding flash of pure pleasure that was ripping through her body, his name spilled from her lips as a cry to the heavens. Keeping his teeth buried deep in her flesh, she felt his hot seed inside her as his thrusts became harder and less steady.

A burning started at her hip, not painful but definitely uncomfortable as he pulled himself from her shoulder, then the depths of her pussy. Panting at the blinding orgasm and the flashing sensation of her hip, she quickly flopped onto her back to look at what was causing the discomfort.

Her voice was full of awe as she blindly reached for her mate, "Gajeel, I think you want to see this."

Giving the blonde a confused look, his wine drenched eyes followed where her bright golden orbs we fixated and sat next to her carefully, as if jostling her would ruin the moment. They both watched enraptured at the slow appearing spiked black dragon winding it's way through the punctures at her hipbone. An old style Chinese dragon had solidified, it's tail winding around her hip towards her ass while the in it's front talons was an almost swirling golden sphere that the majority of its long body was wrapped around, ruby eyes gazing into the gold fondly. "Holy fucking shit, that's beautiful," voice reverent as she ran her fingers over the fresh mark on her skin.

Gajeel was silent as his hand hovered over the skin hesitantly, uncertain if he believed it or not. Her sweet voice broke his trance, "Gaj? Are you okay...because this is just about the coolest fucking mark ever." Tilting her head to side to get a better view, "He actually kind of looks like you," giggling softly as she sat up to run her hand over his jaw, "my big, bad, dragon."

She moaned softly as he finally lowered his fingers to trace the outline of the twisting dragon. His deep red orbs met her shining golden ones for a beat before he was pushing her back onto the mattress in frantic but sweet kiss. Laughing at the Iron slayers actions, she was rubbing the expanse of his back as she spoke, "Tonight has been a very big night all around. We almost had sex in another public place, you told me you loved me, I found out I really like to be punished and I have this badass fucking dragon mark on my hip. Way to go, Team."

Breaking his silence to chuckle at his mate, he leaned his forehead on hers, "Ya caught that did ya?"

Smiling up at him, her voice was soft, "Yeah, I did." Teasingly whispering, "but it's okay because I love you."

Loud banging on the glass doors in front of their bed interrupted their sweet mumbling. Gajeel let out a loud groan at the Lightning slayers impeccable timing. Lucy had screeched so loud, even through the thick panes of glass Laxus threw his hands to cover his sensitive ears, and buried herself beneath the blanket because they were on the top floor and in her distracted state, couldn't think of any logical reason for anything or anyone to be pounding on their balcony doors in the middle of the pouring rain aside from evil doers and monsters. Not bothering to put pants on, Gajeel walked to the glass doors and let the soaked blonde into the suite. "How was your late night snack, Lightning Queen?"

"I hope I'm not interrupting," the blonde slayer joked as he made his way into the bathroom, leaving a trail of water, seeming to be in a much better mood with a belly full of fresh lightning.

Not bothering to dress either, Lucy followed Laxus into their bathroom. Her voice was light and happy, "I was hoping you wouldn't be gone all night so...I'm glad you're back, Laxus. I do hope you got your fill."

Turning around after grabbing a towel to dry his hair, he certainly wasn't expecting to be greeted with the sight of his curvy mate leaning heavily in the doorway completely nude. He took in the curves of her body slowly as he walked directly in front of her, hand grazing over her new mark. His voice dipped low as his lips brushed the shell of her ear, "I like the dragon, Blondie. It suits Lugnut and it's mighty sexy wrapped around your hips." Leaning back to press a chaste kiss to her lips before stripping out of his drenched clothes.

Cocking her head to the side, her partially dried curls tickled her skin at her waist as she asked confused, "Where is your coat?"

Hearing just a twinge of panic in her simple question, he let out a throaty chuckle, "Don't worry, babe. I left it here. It's a pain in the ass to get dry."

She felt Gajeels body press against her back as she turned to look up at his studded face smiling, she tugged at his hair playfully, "Will you take your hair out for bed, Big Guy?"

Kissing her temple, he halfheartedly grumbled, "I guess I can if ya want, Bunny."

"And Laxus? If you don't mind, I'd really like it if you'd sleep with...well, I guess us tonight. The bed is frickin' huge and it's like laying on a cloud and I want you to be in it, that cool with you?," eyeing the slayer carefully.

Another chuckle sounded from the blonde slayer, "All right, I'll crawl in bed with you but I'm going to take a quick shower first, that cool with you?"

His teasing was rewarded with a huge toothy smile from his mate before she turned around to press a kiss to Gajeels chest, "Well let's get comfy slumber slayers!," she spoke before sashaying to the edge of the bed and crawling under the blankets. Golden orbs popped out from beneath them, impatiently scolding, "Well? Come on, Big, bad, dragon, I ain't gettin' any younger and this bed ain't gettin' any softer!"

The two slayers shared a look before Gajeel turned and shut the bathroom door. Pulling the binding from his hair and the wrap from his forehead, he lifted the blankets to expose the Celestial mage attempting to burrow her way into the mattress. Disgruntled 'Hey!' fell on deaf ears as the Iron mage crawled over her curled frame, "Let's get to bed then, Bunny," as he laid on side, facing away from her. Not a moment later, she had pressed her front to his back, peppering kisses across his shoulder blades before burying her face in his hair and sighing contentedly.

Ten minutes later, Laxus emerged from his shower, thankful to be feeling a million times better. Quickly dropping his towel, he lifted the blankets and squeezed behind the already fast asleep pair. Wrapping his frame around the tiny body of his mate from behind, he purred as she sighed softly at his warmth. Pressing his nose into the depths of her golden tresses, he inhaled her calming honey-honeysuckle scent before his breathing evened out to match Gajeels deep inhales, Lucy tucked between the hardened bodies of her dragons with a smile gracing her lips.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

I don't think I've ever woken up in a position more precarious than this, and I've been apart of Team Natsu tangled sleep fests with too hot hands in weird crevices, too cold feet on sensitive flesh, sharp elbows jabbing into organs and miles of deep blue hair tickling the insides of my nose, but never this. At some point in the night, Gajeel flipped to his back, scarred right arm flung out over the pillows that topped the massive bed, his other arm crossed over the little blondes shoulders as the top half of Lucy was being pressed into the hard planes of his chest and abs. She could feel the way her too sensitive nipples were being pinched between their bodies. She could also feel one very large hand palming the round muscles of her ass in ways reminiscent of a death grip. Grabby freakin' dragons, bunch of handsy, grabby, hoarders. Her left arm was bent awkwardly behind her, finger tips barely grazing Laxus' hip as she tested the blood flow, only to find it was full of static pins and needles. The Lightning mage let out an annoyed grunt as his leg twitched from her unintentional tickles and honestly, it would have made her laugh had it not been for the knee that bent harshly into the muscles of her thigh rendering her leg utterly useless. No, no, it's fine. I can make it out of this with only two functioning limbs, right? I've made it out of waaaaaaay worse situations. Taking a peak to look at the state her Iron dragon was in, she huffed an irritated 'figures' at the sight of a totally content man who had all limbs free to move about the cabin with ease, smirk firmly affixed on his lips. Mavis, he even sleeps with that stupid cocky smirk. Hah...cock-y...that's certainly accurate. Oh for love of...it's too early for that, Lucy, get your shit together. Pressing her forehead into his stomach, she resisted the urge to smack her head against the first hard thing she found and composed herself. I am an idiot. An idiot that's going to be down an arm permanently if I don't disengage from the dragon's nest. Stalling her nonexistent progress yet again, her legs were ensnared in the tree trunks that extended from the handsome blonde to her left. She strained at the sheer dead weight of the bone and muscle of him, utterly failing at budging the man with only one fully functioning leg. Completely exasperated with her predicament, she did the only thing she could think of, she resumed the wiggling of her nimble fingers. I'm either going to lose a limb, or get control of half my body back. Well...almost half. With the lightning shooting pain down my entire left lower half thanks to my Lightning dragon, har har, I have one good limb but fuck it. Who needs legs anyway right? Not me that's for sure...god, I AM an idiot.

After a few quiet moments of steady breathing, she heard it. The sound of sweet, quiet, almost victory. Just a hitch in his steady in and out. Stretching her arm painfully, she grazed the skin at his sides, earning her another huff and a twitch. Praying to any Spirit listening she wouldn't actually lose a limb, she poked at the muscles above his defined hip. Oh Mavis, Spirit King, anyone listening, please please please don't let him electrocute me. PLEASE let me live to see the day.

Suddenly the grip on her butt squeezed too tight only momentarily before her left arm was jolted from it's slumber and she was yanked from her previous position. Her golden orbs were desperately trying to avoid contact with the very unhappy storming grey eyes of Laxus Dreyar. Fuckshitfuckfuck, I'm gonna die. He's gonna lose it. Fuck the leg, I'm gonna lose my life.

Unnerved by the eerie calm of his gravelly voice as he spoke, "Blondie..."

Sheepish smile spread across her face as she answered timidly, "Uhh...yeah, Laxus...?"

"Why do you insist on actually poking a sleeping dragon?"

Soft, completely inappropriate chuckles could be heard from the raven haired slayer on the other side of the bed.

"Oh, um, yeah well, my arm was gonna fall off and uh...I couldn't get Gaj's abnormally heavy arm off my back," slight disappointment shook her voice, "I'd make another joke about you being made of metal but the only person who would like the joke is in Magnolia," defiantly staring daggers to Laxus, "and I couldn't shake your frickin' gnarly tree trunk legs from off my significantly less gnarly legs." Her voice turned haughty, growing more annoyed as she spoke, "Which by the way," Sending a swift knee to the juncture where the muscles of his thigh connects to the bone, rendering his leg useless, "that is for giving me a dead leg when I accidentally tickled you the first time, asshole."

Gajeel was having one of the greatest mornings of his life watching the two blondes take petty jabs at each other, not only was his mate giving just as much shit as he would have, she was giving to one of the most feared mages in Fiore and succeeding. After a surprisingly short amount of time, his dragon claimed her without restraint and without hesitation, leaving his perfect dragon right where everyone would see with the clothes she wears. His thoughts were broken when Lucy had suddenly sat up, poking the other slayers chest with an intensity that was sure to leave marks on his tattooed chest, but all the Iron dragon saw was the perfect concave of his mates back leading to the perfect convex of her supple ass as she leaned over him. Her still naked body was just screaming for attention, or maybe that was his dragon screaming at him to give her attention. He really didn't care which, he wasn't about to ignore the prime opportunity in front of him. As much as Laxus preached against the idea of sharing their mate that way, he knew his dragon must be chomping at the bit to take her and fuck if he wasn't about to push any and all buttons available to him to get his mate between them.

At the crack of palm hitting flesh, the Celestial mages shoulders tensed as the sting from his hand spread over her ass cheek. Just like before, soothing circles were immediately there to soothe the skin, sending fresh, unexpected waves to her bare sex. What neither slayer was ready for, was the moan that left the perfect 'o' of her pouty lips as her neck craned back at his actions. Her honeyed eyes turned to her Iron dragon leaning carelessly on his scarred elbow, full of challenge and heat.

Leaning back on one hand, she stretched her shoulders to push her globes toward the ceiling while her other hand made the slow trek to her rosy peak, tweaking the hardened nub between deft fingers. Her legs were folded beneath her and she was spread wide for her dragons, baiting one to break first and come to her.

Neither of the slayers had been privy to the knowledge that she could be so playful, so confident and as much as they both liked to be in control, they both knew if they wanted this, they were going to have to give that power to the gorgeous sex kitten playing with herself in front of them.

Lucy's voice came out low and raspy, "Are you just going to watch or will you be contributing something to my morning?" She could feel her walls tighten, eager to see which dragon would come to her first. I wonder if I'll be able to get them both to help me out...

Giving a sideways glace to the Iron slayer to his right, Laxus used his now blue eyes to ask for permission out of respect for the Metal dragons Claiming and was greeted almost instantly with a smirk and a half nod. Without hesitation the Lightning slayer moved behind his mate, cradling her body between his legs. She moaned as she felt the tip of his thick member press into the small of her back, leaving a trail of moisture from the pre-cum that had beaded there. Roving her eyes over Gajeel's deeply tanned body, she quirked an eyebrow at his lack of movement even though he very obviously liked what was happening in front of him. Before she could get a chance to question it, one of Laxus' hands had taken to toying with steel of her other nipple, rolling it between his fingers. The tingle of electricity shot through the metal, the sensation of his magic working the flesh of her peaks, through her peaks, struck her to the core. She threw her head back, gasping until the sensation faded, tiny jolts lingering through the metal for a moment after. Meeting the Iron slayer's hungry ruby eyes, she beckoned him with her body, her voice sultry, "I've been waiting to have your head between my thighs again and you wouldn't leave me wanting, would you, Big guy?"

Caught by the feisty fire dancing in her eyes, the pull of her taut body and overwhelming burnt vanilla scent of her desire for them, he swallowed his pride and moved to lessen the distance between the pair of entangled blonde bodies and himself, voice feral, teeming with need for his mate, "Never in your life, Bunny."

The sight of Gajeel Redfox prowling towards her on all fours was positively toe-curling and awe inspiring. The fierce look of his predatory nature was set ablaze in his now blood red gaze, and they were totally focused not on her golden eyes, but the bare, glistening folds of her pussy hovering above the tangle of sheets below her and she couldn't get enough of it. She could feel the tension building in her core as he slowly lowered his face to her sex. Desperate to watch when her closed the gap between his wet lips and hers, she gathered most of his raven hair from his face as her other hand snaked around the ropes of thick muscles at her Lightning slayers neck and into his hair to tug at short blonde tresses playfully.

When she felt the familiar warm metal of his tongue piercing tease the flesh of her core, she all but melted back into Laxus, tightening her hold on his neck to keep herself upright. She felt Gajeels arm wrap around her thighs to pull her into his mouth, plunging his tongue deep into her folds. Moaning his name airily, she gasped once again at the feeling of Laxus' lightning dancing over her breasts, tensing her peaks and tightening her walls around Gajeel's tongue.

She could feel the sweet cusp of release in the tension of her limbs, the sheer force she was pushing the Iron Slayer's face further into her apex and the grip she had on her Lightning slayers hair. Before she knew what happened, Gajeel was leaned back staring into her with a look that just screamed 'you've had your fun, but I'm still in charge' and she thought to herself, well, fuck.

His voice was taunting, victorious as he addressed the older mage, "Ya want to see just how much dragon our mate can handle?"

Lucy should have been frightened at her metal dragon's question but she was left with a desperate hope that Laxus would say yes.

xXx

Meanwhile at the guild hall, a very fidgety, very tense Fire slayer was putting off unbearable waves of heat throughout the building so strong that even Gray was complaining about the sudden heatwave. Mira however, was giving the pinkette a look that gave him an even more uncomfortable feeling that she just knew what was going on and that the very prominent bulge of his tented pants he was furiously trying to cover with his tunic was due to whatever the hell was going on with his mate and the other dragons. What the fuck am I supposed to do now? Dear god, what the fuck are they doing now? Trying his hardest to escape the guild without incident, he yelled back to the table about going fishing and sprinted out the door, leaving the guild full of questioning glances and relieved sighs at the drastic drop in temperature. Maybe a really cold shower will help. Or two...

xXx

Before she could turn to look at her golden dragon expectantly, she felt the palm of his rough hand between her shoulder blades as he pushed her slowly towards the bed, her face inches from Gajeel's studded member. The twin growls that resounded through her body from her dragons only served to embolden her. Spreading her knees wider, she lifted her hips as she lowered her head, hot breath dancing over Gajeel's sensitive sack before throwing her Lightning dragon a searing look of depravity, voice teeming with barely contained desperation, "I need you to fill me, to make me cum. I want you to claim me right here with Gajeel's cock down my throat."

She could feel the oppressing thickness of the air surrounding them, the hesitation of the mage perched behind her, the anticipation of the mage stretched before her.

When she felt the huge head of Laxus' cock rubbing the mixed juices from the Iron slayer's mouth and her clenched sex, she bit into the flesh of the hard muscle of the thigh beneath her. Gajeel's hand twisted into her loose waves, simultaneously keeping them out of her way and giving him back the control he was lost without.

She ran her tongue from the base of his member up the underside of his, taking care to give each stud a wet kiss. Her breath hitched as she felt the slow push of Laxus' immense girth into her, stretching her in ways she didn't know possible. When he was fully seated inside her, she licked lazy circles around the studded tip before taking him into her mouth without hesitation. The delicious groan that left the Iron slayer had her wanting more, more movement, more sensation, just more.

As if the blonde behind her could read her mind, he pulled from her depths and started a slow building agonizing pace, enough to keep the keen tightness of her coil building but not enough to jostle her from her steady bobbing between Gajeel's thighs. Flattening her tongue around the curve of his cock, she felt the telltale tension in the man beneath her. Cupping his balls, she deepened her motions, swallowing as the head of his cock hit the back of her throat.

The tiny blonde could feel one of Laxus' hands abandon their post at her hips to curl and play with her clit, teasing light slow circles, sending easy waves of pleasure to her toes. Humming in approval at his ministrations, Gajeel's tension peaked at her throaty vibrations, roaring as his release hit the back of her throat. Barely having time to swallow his load, Laxus sent electricity to his finger. The instant he did, he not only picked up the pace of his deep thrusts, but made them harder. The coil he had built within her was too tight, her limbs were too shaky, her nerves were dancing with sensation and the lightning he held within his body. Releasing her lips hold on her slayers studded cock, the scream that quickly replaced it was loud and desperate as it bounced of the walls of their suite.

She barely registered the hand relinquishing it's hold on her hair before the hand at her hip snaked under her arm, grazing her sensitive peak before gently wrapping around the column of her throat. Pulling her upright, his member filled her with renewed fervor, the tingling vibrations were ready to snap under his fingers.

Sucking at the bare, smooth skin at the juncture where neck meets shoulder, Laxus pressed his fangs into her slowly. The moment he had sunk deep into her, sent his lightning to wreak havoc on her nervous system and core, she felt the blinding, unequivocal burst of the most intense orgasm she ever had.

Gajeel watched the mesmerizing sight before with rapt attention. He knew the moment the other slayers magic entered their mate, he watched the look of pure bliss cross over her face, silent screams falling from swollen red lips. His draconic eyes watched as each of her muscles twitch with the sheer electric power the Lightning slayer had, openly moaning as their combined cum dripped from where they were joined at her apex. Only when the hulking slayer withdrew his hold on her shoulder, did her body stop the involuntary convulsions that racked her body head to toe.

Sending one last jolt to her swollen nub, earning the blonde a sweet breathy gasp, he eased his thick cock from her pussy. His mate immediately collapsing in front of him before rolling to her back and laying her head on Gajeel's thigh. She lifted a hand, uncaring of what qualms the blonde had about being close her other naked slayer, and wiggled her fingers to get him to take her hand. Thinking she wanting to be upright and couldn't get there herself, he chuckled and took her hand and with strength he was completely unaware she had, managed to pulled him between her legs, his breath dancing over her new mark at her hip.

A huge sigh crept from her chest. She was breathless, content with being filled so thoroughly and trembling from how his magic felt moving inside her, the danger of it passing her heart, the thrill of it pushing her body completely out of control, her voice was barely a whisper, "That was the best naked sandwich of my life. I am now a huge fan of naked sandwiches." Running her fingernails over Laxus' scalp, earning a purr that warmed her already flushed body, she rolled her head to look up at the studded, satiated face of her dragon, "You've turned me into some heathen deviant, with your 'you must call me Master' and your punishment and your 'let's test her out, eh'."

Shooting the Iron slayer a cocky smirk, the blonde slayer's baritone shook her already too sensitive body, "What did you expect from him, Blondie? Tender, loving care?," rumbling laughter spilled over her belly, "You sent that dragon away, Little One."

Giggling softly, her laughter abruptly stopped as her golden eyes widened comically. "Oh my word, the bond. Natsu feels what I feel."

Not ceasing the steady soothing motions of running his finger through the golden waves of her hair, Gajeel couldn't help but laugh at the slow revelation of his mate, "Gihihi, yeah I'll bet he's sportin' the most hilarious hard on. I hope he's in the middle of a fight." Laxus' booming laughter mingled with his, earning him a smack the back of his head, and Gajeel a pinning glare that rivaled the demon barmaid's.

Her brows furrowed, voice danced on anger but it never fully took hold, "That's not funny! What if he gets hurt! or...or...oh Mavis, what if Wendy is with him?!"

"Relax, Blondie, I'm sure being around you for as long as he has been has made his ability to take of himself masterful."

"Yeah, Bunny Rabbit," poking her nose patronizingly, "can't imagine watchin' ya run around half naked all the time hasn't stirred his inner fire more than just now."

Smacking his hand away lightly, she eyed her two slayers with a smirk, "And what of you two then? You've never thought of my naked body while you came into your own hand?"

Her teasing earned her a flash of shock from the usually unruffled Iron slayer and a delicious blush from her stoic Lightning slayer. Feeling her confidence boost, she pulled herself from the bed, full on swaggering to the bathroom doorway, stretching her back as she ran her hands into her hair before shooting her dragons a devious, smoldering look and rasping, "Because I've definitely thought of you while I came with my own hands," before disappearing into the bathroom. A beat passed before they heard streams of water hitting tile, their mate sweetly humming to music they couldn't hear.

Laxus looked at Gajeel, both equally as taken aback and turned on by the Celestial mages words before he flopped back onto the mattress and threw an arm over his eyes, "Fucking Mavis almighty, I was worried she wouldn't be able to keep up with the three of us but hell, I'm more worried we won't be able to keep up with her."

"Are ya kiddin' me? That little woman is fuckin' perfect. The most irritatin' and absolutely amazin' twistin' of opposites I've ever seen." Turning his head to look through the doorway that had steam billowing from it, "She went from timid little rabbit to demandin' vixen in a matter of hours and she did it flawlessly."

Letting out an indignant laugh from beneath his bulging bicep, "After all, sharing is caring, right?"

"Abso-fuckin'-lutely. I can't wait to see Ash-for-brains face when I tell him, no way he keeps his cool over this," shit-eating smirk grew over his lips.

Cocky half smile adorned the Lightning slayer's face, "Away from Blondie, of course. No fuckin' way am I pissing her off just to fuck with the little dragon's temper." An easy silence fell over the two slayers before Laxus spoke up, "She tell you she wants to spend time with me when we get back?"

Gajeel turned his attention back to the slayer at the end of the bed, "Yeah? What's the big deal 'bout that? She's your mate."

Huffing a sigh out, "You of all people should understand how fucking weird that feels, after all I did to her, what you've done to her, how the hell can she look at us let alone be with us. You said it yourself, she's perfect."

Leaning his head back against the dark headboard, the Iron dragon let out a breath, "I can't believe I'm fuckin' sayin' this but get in there and ask her yourself. I'm sure she'll tell ya exactly why. I'm gonna go grab some breakfast, after Bunny's eventful morning, I'm sure she's famished," before sliding off the bed, pulling on his pants and shirt and walking out of the suite.

Picking himself up off the bed, he made his way through the thick lingering moisture to the glass of the shower before slipping behind his mate. Her skin practically glowed in the low light, her hair clung to the curves of her body, the dip of her back like he wanted to and he could feel the stirring of his member. Her voice came through teasing, "Couldn't get enough of me, sweetheart?"

Her answer the came in the form of a quick hand wrapping around her waist, flipping her around and pressing her wet body into his, taking her still swollen lips with his. His hands moved over the planes of her back before taking her face between his hands. His voice came through soft, pleading, "Again, I want to feel you again."

Happy to give the towering mage anything, she wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders, reveling in the feel of his lightning coated hands as the gripped her thighs and lifted her. She could feel the difference in his touch, it was begging for answers, for explanation, neither she could give with her words so she did her best to tell him with her actions.

The almost scalding water cascaded over their entwined bodies, her hands framed his face as she placed careful kiss after kiss, one for each of his lips, the corners of his mouth, the space above his cheekbone, his almost healed brow before finishing over his lightning scar, one for place it met his cheek, one for the eye it tore through and one at other brow. She lifted herself enough let him line his length up with her shivering core. With every inch he pressed further into her, she could feel the tension of his back release, melting away with the steaming streams of water. Claiming his lip as hers, she nibbled at his bottom lip. When one of his hands reached to grip her shoulder, the shoulder his fangs were set in minutes barely an hour ago, she threw her head back and gasped, her walls tightening around him. The fresh wave of her arousal hit him with a vengeance, her back hit the cool tiles of the shower as his need grew, spurring him to move faster, thrust harder, hit deeper. He needed to feel her just to make sure she was really here and she was really his. He was losing control too quickly but he was powerless to stop it.

She felt his rigged body, she felt the tingle of his lighting inside her, mingling with the lightning fresh in her veins building the most delicious slow churning at her core. The grip he had on her shoulder bordered painful as she felt his thrusts become erratic, his breathes desperate, with a final pulse from inside her, the met their climax together, both moaning the others name deep from within their chests. The Celestial mage didn't miss a single moment before she was back to littering his flesh with kisses, anywhere her lips could make contact with before he leaned his forehead to hers.

His breathing matched his quick heartbeat, laying her head on his shoulder. They stayed that way for a while, his lips pressed to her temple, her nose grazing the side of his neck before Laxus heard the door open and smell of syrup and bacon filled his senses. His voice was a sweet whisper tickling her her, "Gajeel is back with breakfast, Little One. We should probably get out."

With a heavy sigh and a slight nod, she felt his softened member fall from her core as he lifted her and placed her back on the ground. Quickly washing herself up, her Lightning dragon watched amorously as the thick suds glided over her creamy dips and valleys, before she rinsed off and turned the shower off. Wrapping a towel around her frame quickly, she grabbed another to dry her hair quickly as Laxus toweled himself dry and made his way to the bedroom to put his clothes on for the day.

Not seeing the point in getting dressed just to have her shirt get soaked from her hair, she opted to just stay wrapped in the towel and pushed through the suite to follow the enticing scent of mouthwatering pancakes. She would know that smell any day. I'll have to give a certain secret observant slayer a great big hug. All thoughts stalled when she saw the tall glass filled with a pink liquid, strawberry garnishing the lip of the glass.

The Iron slayers back was facing her, his hands busy with something on the counter when she wrapped her arms around his waist, her chin pressing into the hard expanse of his back, "Thanks, Big guy. You're amazing." Tugging his hair affectionately before sitting at the table and digging in to the most perfect breakfast she could ever ask for.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

After the most grueling string of militant style exercises, Lucy was utterly exhausted. Places of her body ached she didn't even know existed and both Gajeel and Laxus both said this was a day of basics, running, lifting, squatting, more lifting, stretching, all in her murder boots. I cannot express with all the words available to anyone ever how much these shoes are a pain in my ass, my very sore ass. She was spread across the ground, limbs falling at haphazardous angles around her sweat soaked body. As if it wasn't enough for the two of them to make it hard to leave the hotel room, now I'm never going to make it back there. She raised an arm to block the sunlight from assaulting her retinas and look at the two half bent dragons on either side of her, "What? What now? What more could you possibly have for me to do? You know what? I can't do anything else anyway so go away. Leave me and my jello body amongst the sakura trees. It'll be a poetic end to my life."

"Tch, don't ya think that's a little much, Bunny. Today wasn't even that bad," the Iron slayer smirked from above her.

Calculating the risk versus reward ratio quickly, she put all the effort she had left into grabbing a handful of his silky hair and yanking, earning her a pained yell from the man, but also an elbow to the stomach as he landed on her. Another pained grunt hit her ears as she watched Laxus clutched the brow of his unscarred eye, "For fuck's sake, the bone was healing just fine. How about I re-break your nose in return, Iron Prick?"

Putting absolutely zero effort into trying to get the ungodly heavy man from her middle, she leaned up on her elbows, voice pained, "Mind getting off my pelvis before you break it?"

Shooting the blonde a half-crazed glare, he poked the sore muscles of her stomach harshly, "Don't pull my fuckin' hair. What are ya, five?" Scoffing as he pushed himself off his mate's body.

"What does that make you creepy, predatory dragon man?," she quipped from her half upright position on the ground.

A deep rumble shook his chest before he punched at Laxus' arm, his tone snide, "Oh no, I think ya have mistaken me for Daddy-complex over here."

The blonde slayers hand rubbed his cheek harshly, "Dear God, it was actually better with the Flaming Idiot...," before letting out a deep breath and offering their mate a hand to help her up from where she plastered herself back to the ground. "Come one, Blondie, I'll give you a ride to the hot spring."

She instantaneously perked up, grabbing the large hand eagerly,"Yesyesyesyesyespleaseyesthankyou," she sing-songed as she clung to his sweaty tank top clad body.

He helped her onto his back before the curvaceous blonde pointed to the Iron slayer across from her, her eyes narrowed, "No funny business in the Spa. I am not risking my expulsion from the soothing waters. I won't be...convinced otherwise so...yeah. Keep it in your pants."

Instead of the usual bite of his words, Laxus had almost an air of...brotherly...friendship? camaraderie?, either way Lucy didn't know if she liked it, "Sheesh, you are just striking treasured tourist hot spots across Fiore. What landmark will you two defile next?"

She decided she did not like it as she floundered, "I...we...It wasn't-...we didn't do anything in the hot springs to defile them..." half mumbling by the end of her pathetic stuttering.

Gajeel, being a man just oozing tact, laughed before adding, "Yeah, technically we were about to defile the air a few inches above the water. Although, Bunny did send one poor old hag runnin' for the hills with her dirty talk."

"It's not like I was being dirty on purpose to some random old woman no less! I was just saying...you know what I was saying," she lowered her head in defeat, muttering under her breath, "I'm too fuckin' tired for this."

Laxus was letting out booming deep laughter, after he had gathered himself and started the trek towards town, his voice raspy, teasing, "Now this morning makes so much more sense, Blondie. You have quite the kink collection tied up inside the pretty little head of yours."

She shot back before he could take another step, "And what's this I hear of your complex, Daddy. It's a good thing I'm a woman open to new things or you'd had to spend the rest of your life secretly suffering in your own sexual tension." Satisfied with herself after she poked the side of his face to punctuate her point.

The Lightning slayers voice came through half a groan, "I don't have a daddy-complex, or at least I didn't before you yelled at me in Crocus, so really thanks again heathenistic dominatrix, you've corrupted me with your kinks."

Throwing her hands out from where they had been laying on his bare shoulder incredulously, "Me? You're blaming me?! How is it my fault you get a boner when I call you daddy, especially when I'm angry? That's all you buddy boy." She paused a beat before adding thoughtfully, genuinely curious, "Is there something wrong with liking when I call you daddy?"

Gajeel's barely contained 'gihihi' giggles echoed between the three mages before Laxus cleared his throat, his face covered in a dusting of pink, "I guess not if you don't have a problem with it, Blondie."

Making it the outskirts of town, Lucy was completely distracted by her dragons when she snarked out, "Yeah, I just had your dick inside me while Gajeel's was halfway down my throat, I don't think 'daddy' is a big deal."

A croaking 'good god!' came from in front of the trio. Lucy smacked her forehead with the palm of hand. You've got to be fucking kidding me. Really? The same old lady? Really universe? The Celestial mage tried to apologize to the woman but she had scurried away quickly, shooting the three scolding glares, muttering about deviant children nowadays.

Laxus easily connected the dots, poking fun at his deflated mate, "Mavis, you're really on a roll. Cana should worry about her reputation because yours is getting pretty close to topping hers."

The Iron slayer chose to put his two jewels in right then, only adding to the little blonde's irritation, "No, she has definitely lived up to her reputation. Eh, Bunny?"

"Put me down. I'd rather crawl to the spa than walk with you two," she halfheartedly sighed at their joint efforts. They've certainly learned how to work as a team on our little trip at least.

Before she knew it, they had stepped into the lobby of the springs with the middle-aged brunette that she had talked to last night before heading in for her quick soak. The woman raised a brow behind her glasses before welcoming them cheerfully, "Welcome back, Miss Lucy! I do hope you had an excellent time in the baths last night. Shall I put you and your gentlemen friends in the same private pool?"

The suggestive undertones were not lost on the mages, but before Lucy could answer, Gajeel's rough baritone cut in, "Works for us, and this time, it'd be great if no one came interruptin' our soak."

A slow knowing smile spread across her lips before gesturing towards the changing rooms, "Of course, sir. Enjoy, Miss Lucy!"

Their mate's voice was heavy with defeat as Laxus lowered her to the floor in front her changing room, "I'm going to drown myself in the springs."

She vaguely registered the teasing 'meet ya in there' from Gajeel before she had pushed herself into the small, impeccably decorated room. Peeling off her sticky tank and leggings with immense difficulties, she struggled with the tight fabric of her sports bra clinging to her boobs for dear life, dear god, this is so much more work than it needs to be. Where are my dragons when I need them? They seem to be experts at getting me out of my clothes. After stepping out of the silky material of her panties, she wrapped the towel folded neatly on the bench loosely around her frame before making her way towards the pool of heavenly steaming miracle water.

Much to the annoyance of her dragons, Lucy was serious about no funny business in the springs and after an hour and a half of peaceful relaxing, she announced she was going to head back to hotel and get changed to explore the other sights of the little tourist town.

Only when she made it back to her little changing room did it come to her attention that she had no clothes to wear on the short walk back to the hotel. It was a beautiful day, so the town was especially lively and she really didn't want to have to wrap the towel around her as the only piece of cloth to cover her toned body. Yeah, fuck that. There are too many possibilities for me ending up naked in public. And one too many old ladies with a penchant for catching me...off guard. The smack of palm hitting skull filled the tiny room, Mavis, help me. I'm doomed. Deliciously doomed.

"You're going to leave permanent marks on your forehead if you keep doing that, Princess," Cetus' smooth voice sounded less than an arm's length from the blonde.

"ACK! HOLY MOTHER OF FUCK! Don't DO that to me...," she found herself clutching her towel tighter to her chest, ironically, she was waving his key in her hand to fight off her would-be attacker.

His voice was irritatingly calm to the Celestial mage, "I find so many things amiss with what's happening here." Moving behind her, she felt his hands run down her thigh, his voice deep, right by her ear, "First, your stance is appalling. You would have a hard time fighting off a child standing like that." Lucy's face was about to burst as her spirits long fingers continued their assault on her muscles, moving her left leg forward, pushing her right back. She felt his lithe hands run down the back of arms to pull her elbows in, wrists loose. "This is the stance you'll be getting used to when we train."

This is the scene her dragons witnessed as they practically tore through the door to the little garishly pink room, Cetus wrapped around a barely covered Lucy, his bare chest pressed to her bare shoulders. Only one thought crossed the little mage's mind, one great, big, resounding, fuck.

Elbowing her spirit just enough to get him to back up, her eyes narrowed at the two very angry, very wet men towering over her. She was having a hard time ignoring the heaving bulging chests, the way the muscles of their stomachs tensed with each huff of exhale through their flaring nostrils, and instead focused on the reassuring hand on her shoulder from her spirit. Her voice was an attempt at casual, bordering on irritated, "Okay, so I feel like we should probably all take a few soothing breaths, count backwards from five." The matching deadpan looks the Iron and Lightning slayers gave her were kind of impressive but completely terrifying, before she added sheepishly, "Ten maybe? Okay geeze, look, Cetus here popped out because...well, for reasons yet to be known by all parties present, and scared the bejesus out of me," turning to the long-haired man and poking him in the forehead, "I feel like I should repeat, not cool, dude," before addressing her mates again, "and he noticed my apparently very sad excuse of an attempt to fight him off and was correcting it. Like he's supposed to do as my spirit who is training me to fight. Probably should have waited until I wasn't in a towel but hey, I don't spend a lot of time wearing clothes these days so you fit it in where you can, right?" Laughing nervously before she realized how she worded that and for what seemed like the hundredth time today, facepalmed before backpedaling, "Not like that, you know, I just mean...I'm fine. He's the most respectful spirit I have, please stop looking at him like you're going to eat him."

The blood red eyes of her Iron dragon narrowed dangerously at her spirit's open palm on his mate's bare shoulder, growling from the depths of his chest. Only to be slapped upside the head by the blonde at his side, his voice tight through his clenched jaw, "What the fuck, Lightning Rod?"

The deep baritone of the blonde was surprisingly even, "It's one of her spirits, Titanium Toolbox. Calm the fuck down or you'll do something you'll regret."

"So the large dragon finally calmed down," conniving smile twisted on his face completely missed by the mage under his hand, "My Princess must have tamed you in the most effective of ways. Congratulations, Blonde Behemoth."

Grumbling under his breath, the Lightning mage turned to the raven haired dragon, "On second thought, go for it, man. Do whatever you want to this asshole."

She was hitting the peak of her exasperation, which was clearly evident in the way her arms flopped around her, "For fuck's sake, this is ridiculous."

Cetus cleared his throat before his smooth voice once again filled the room, "If I may, I was sent by Virgo to give you a new set of clothes. She was busy and wanted me to tell you she approves of your wicked punishment and is very pleased that you have learned to appreciate it for yourself."

Lucy looked to the ceiling, trying to prevent the deep red of her blush from escaping her body, as she grabbed the neatly folded clothing from his arms, "Of course she does. Thank you, Cetus and tell her thank you as well." Taking a deep breath to try to soothe her inner turmoil, she turned to the Sea Serpent spirit, "I was planning on touring the town later, would you like to join?"

Trailing his fingers down the back of her arm to take her hand in his, "I'd love to, Princess. As I've said before, any water will do when you summon me." He was gone after pressing a chaste kiss to her knuckles.

"I don't care how respectful Seaweed Head is, he's a little shit. I don't even know which of your spirits is the least irritatin' at this point," Gajeel's heavy scarred hand ran through his still damp hair.

After pressing her index finger to her chin, her face brightened before stating matter-of-factly, "Plue, probably. Or Aries. I don't think anyone could get angry at either of those two. Although, you...," pointing to her Iron slayer, " you would probably like Capricorn. He's pretty straight forward, no nonsense, doesn't really do physical contact aside from being an amazing hand-to-hand fighter."

Completely taken by surprise by her literal interpretation of his jab, Gajeel's eyes widened, "The guy who looks like a goat?"

"That's the one, Big guy."

"..."

"..."

Laxus broke the silence falling between them, "Right, we are gonna meet you in the lobby, Blondie." Grabbing the man at his left and shoving through the door back to the hallway.

Lucy shrugged belatedly before turning to get dressed. After examining the clothes Cetus had given her, she knew it was Virgo who picked them as soon as they were unfolded. Not only did she fail to give her a bra or underwear to wear, the loose tanktop she was left with was thin and cropped to fall in a way that her nipples were the main attraction and the curves of her breasts were barely covered by the grey material. It's only a five minute walk to the hotel Lucy, you can just cross your arms the whole time and who am I kidding. Let's just get it over with. Pulling on her spandex shorts and boots, she piled her messy curls into a tangled mass on her head, grabbed her dirty clothes into a ball in front of her chest and pushed through to meet her slayers in the lobby.

The familiar high-pitched voice from the woman behind the counter slithered into her ear and Lucy could feel the a tick starting to develop in the muscles of her eyelid, "Oh Miss Lucy! I do hope you've had a relaxing time in the springs with your handsome gentlemen friends. Please let them know how much we appreciate their business, and how much we hope to see them again."

The bite of her words were unintentional but the blonde couldn't bring herself to feel about it, "Oh, I'll be sure to do that as soon as I see them," the exaggerated roll of her honey eyes was enough to make the brunette visibly annoyed.

Before she could poke at the nosey woman behind the desk, Lucy heard the grumblings of her dragons and without a second thought, rushed behind them to push them out of the lobby ans into the street to avoid any further contact with Glasses McSuggestive behind the counter, earning her one 'what the hell, Bunny' and a huge smirk from the blonde mage.

As soon as she was out in the pleasant air outside, her dragons watched her mumble under her breath and stomp her way all the way into the elevator, her foot tapping impatiently the whole ride up with a scrunched up look on her face. She could feel the questioning looks from her Iron slayer, which didn't faze her in the slightest, but the grin Laxus was giving her was only fueling her outrageous bout of completely irrational annoyance.

As soon as she saw his lips split, she knew, she just knew she was about to either punch the man or fall into a fit of laughter. She really didn't have a preference of one over the other, they were both going to make her feel at least slightly better. His voice was dripping with sarcasm when it finally dropped from his mouth, "Your handsome gentlemen friends are concerned you're not relaxing enough, Starshine. Maybe we should go back to the private pool, try to have an excellent relaxing time," goofy, lopsided smile adorned his face.

Her amber eyes stared into his steel blue gaze for a long beat before the first of her laughter bubbled out of her chest, clutching the wad of fabric of her clothes into her stomach as her other hand to her mouth, as if she could dam up the giggles with her palm. The clueless look on Gajeel's face only added to her gigglefest, his brow furrowed deeply, slight frown quirking his lips downward enough to push his lower lip out enough to look almost childish.

Only when they hit the door to their suite did the choked noises stop. The little blonde's brilliant smile was enough reassurance to Gajeel to let whatever just happened to go without question. She quickly made her way into the bedroom to stow away her dirty clothes and grab an outfit for the evening before heading into the bathroom to get cleaned up and dressed.

Laxus and Gajeel both decided to take up residence on the couch, taking up an unnecessarily large amount of space. Gajeel's voice broke the easy silence between the two slayers, "So how the hell do we figure livin' with her. I don't know if you've ever been to Bunny's apartment but it's definitely not going to be big enough for all six of us."

The Lightning mages brows knitted together in genuine confusion as he looked over at the long haired man sprawled out easily, "Six?"

He nodded brusquely, "Bunny, Pinky and the blue furball, Lily, you and me. I can't imagine her even thinkin' 'bout separatin' the exceeds up."

Leaning his head to rest on the back of the couch, he crossed his arms pensively, taking a deep breath and releasing it before speaking, "That would be tight even in my house. Even if we took all the extra rooms from my team. Plus I don't see Blondie liking that I live way out of town. If you walk to the guild from my place it's at least an hour, hour and a half."

"I doubt there would be a house in Magnolia big enough to hold this nest anyway."

Laxus took in the slayers words carefully before stating easily, as if it were the most obvious thing, "So we build it."

Pausing a minute to mull it over, he leaned his studded arms on his knees as he sat up, "Well that would certainly be the most convenient option, but how practical is that going to be?"

The lightning slayer shrugged, his voice flippant, "I don't have anything else planned to do with my fortune. I could probably build quite a few mansions if I wanted to, but something tells me I'm already going to have trouble convincing Blondie to let me build the damn thing in the first place."

Her voice was small as she leaned in the doorway of the bedroom, "Convince me to let you build what, Sparky?"

When he turned to look at his mate, his thoughts were stalled. She was wearing a set of deep plum lingerie and white thigh high socks. Half of her hair was pulled away in a ponytail high on the top of her head, bangs loose framing her face, as her golden waves cascaded around her shoulders and back. The lace of her bra was dusted with gold and completely see through where the shine of her piercings were glinting under the lights from above, the swell of her generous mounds looked barely contained in the plunging deep 'v' exposing a racy amount of cleavage. As his eyes moved down her curves, he followed the high cut of her matching thong, a golden bow sat invitingly at the matching 'v' where the thick bands of gold-kissed purple came together just above her apex. He swallowed thickly as he watched her thick thighs flex when she started towards the living room to bend over the back of the couch, leaning on her forearms. Her position pushed her chest even higher, her ass into the air as she innocently rocked to her toes and back to her heels.

Waving her hand in front of his open mouthed look of distraction, "Hello? What are you building that requires my permission?"

The Iron slayer, having less of a dumbfounded expression than his Lightning counterpart, was absolutely eating up the curve of her back, the way the muscles of her legs jiggled every time her heels connected to the hardwood floor, the way the ends of her hair curled against the swell of her ass.

Rolling her eyes as her think lashes ghosted over her cheeks, her voice came out slightly bored as she turned to walk back into the bedroom, hips swaying in ways that should be illegal or at least come with a warning, "Fine, whatever, don't say anything, but obviously you're going to have to tell me eventually. Bunch of secretive weirdo dragons." Leaving behind one owlish pair of blue eyes, one seriously dangerous smirk, and two very proudly tented pairs of pants.

"I am so fuckin' happy that we get to see that anytime we want," Gajeel's pearly fangs glinted as he spoke.

The blonde to his left was staring after their mate, before stuttering out, "What...just happened?"

The raven haired slayers deep rumbling laugh sounded through the suite, "That is so fuckin' precious. Our fearless Thunder God stutterin' over Bunny Girl in her underwear."

He let out a defeated sigh before running his hands down his face, "Did you fucking see her? How is anyone supposed to think while she's wearing that? In my goddamn color no less."

"I think the best part 'bout it, what really got me tickled, is that she wasn't even tryin'. Fuckin' precious, Spark Plug."

Laxus groaned at the Iron slayer before throwing the nearest pillow and connecting with the smug look on his face.

When Lucy emerged from the bedroom this time, she was wearing a flowy red summer dress that fell mid thigh, a few inches above the tops of her socks, keys attached to a thin, black belt and her murder boots loose on her feet. The light, airy melody of her voice bounced off the walls surrounding them, "Come on valiant dragons! Go get changed or I'm leaving without you. There are adventures to be had and shopping to be done."

Her golden eyes followed her two slayers into the bedroom, her feet following before laying back on the bed, her hands behind her head in ways that reminded her of her Fire dragon. She had a huge smile on her face before stating playfully, "Come on and strip for me, boys."

The silly antics of the little blonde were rewarded by the deep, throaty chuckles from the slayers at the foot of the bed as they quickly changed out of their work out clothes and into their usual daily outfits.

She was walking backwards down the hallway to the elevator, tugging them excitedly, "I want to summon Cetus in the really pretty fountain in the square so that's our first stop," her lips were spread into a blinding toothy smile.

The Celestial mage continued her gushing through the entire elevator ride to the lobby and out into the street, before looping her arms through each of her mate's elbows, Gajeel to her right and Laxus to her left, looking hilariously tiny sandwiched between the two huge muscled mages.


	20. Chapter Twenty

As soon as the fountain was within sight, Lucy's jaw dropped. Finally able to give the massive metal tangle of pipes more than a passing glance, she realized they were molded around each other to make three intricately woven tree's with branches sprouting out at every angle. Carefully carved green leaves decorated the tubes as water rained from seemingly invisible holes along the underside of each of the branches. The center tree was much larger than the two flanking either side of it and it had beautiful flowering vines falling from its branches just shy of breaking the surface of the pool beneath it. Tiny petals of fuchsia, pink and ivory floated on top of the water.

Leaning over the shallow wall to put the tip Cetus' key into the slow swirling water and speaking excitedly, "I am linked to the path to the world of Celestial Spirits, now! O, Sea Serpent, Cetus, answer my call and pass through the gate!" She felt a small drop in her magic as Cetus' thin frame appeared sitting on the edge of the fountain, the tips of his hair dipping in the water as he swirled his hand around a few stray petals.

He granted the beaming blonde a sly smile, "My Princess, your magic has expanded exponentially since the last time you called me of your own will. I'm quite impressed with your power. You should have no problems summoning our lovely Queen and Hero."

Feeling particularly good about herself, Lucy turned to her mate's, golden eyes shining as she met the proud blue gaze of her Lightning slayer. She giggled as he closed the gap between them, wrapping a hand around her hip and pressing a chaste kiss to her temple, "Nothin' I didn't already know, Starshine."

When she turned to look at Gajeel, her face dropped to stare at her dragon who was staring longingly at the tangle of metals behind her, licking his lips unconsciously.

She was shaking her head, voice light through her giggles, "Oh no you don't, Big guy. No way are we getting kicked out because you wanted to take a bite out of the centerpiece."

Looking down at his mate, the childlike pout that took over his face as his studded brows furrowed had her biting her lips to keep from bursting, his voice was petulant, "Come on, Bunny, they aren't going to miss a limb or two. It's right there just askin' to be ate!," as he gestured an arm to make his point.

"Absolutely not! Go take a bite out of that bench if you're hungry," she tried to keep her voice stern but was failing miserably at the outlandish conversation she was having with her Iron dragon.

He looked back at her aghast, voice full of disgust, "Fuck no! I don't know whose asses have been on that bench."

Her voice turned sly as she raised a brow at the Iron slayer, "I seem to recall you having a certain fondness for benches overlooking flowers, Gajeel."

The deep red of his eyes narrowed as he smirked down at the feisty blonde, "I'm pretty sure that was all you, love," running the knuckles of his hand over the fabric of her dress, right over the sensitive skin of her hip where his dragon rested on her flesh.

Wrapped one of her hands around his neck, she pulled him into a quick kiss before smiling and whispering into his ear smooth as silk, her breath tickling over the shell of his ear, "Oh right, my bad, Master."

The Celestial mage was chuckling as she watched his cocky face falter for a second, his eyes flashing with barely contained ferocity before she turned to grab her spirit and walked to a booth with all sorts of shimmering jewelry, leaving a dumbfounded Iron slayer and an impressed laughing Lightning slayer behind her.

Laxus' booming voice was light with mirth as he wiped a mock tear from the corner of his eye and slinging an arm over the raven haired dragon's shoulders, "Fuck, you should see your face right now. How many women have you met that can twist even your panties in a wad? Fucking precious."

Before Gajeel could throw the hulking blonde a retort, Lucy was waving them both over to the booth she had moved to in wild, jerky motions. Settling on shooting the man a scathing glare, he shook away the heavy muscle from his shoulders and walked to their mate, his hand quickly finding the small of her back and planting itself there firmly. Resting his chin on top of her head, his voice low, "What'd ya need, Bunny Rabbit?"

She was thinking very hard about which hair pin she liked more. The first pair was smaller, made of a silvery metal, with deep blue sapphires sparking at the tips. All-in-all, they were pretty but simple. The second pair was much bigger but still silvery. The ends had beautiful pink sakura blossoms at their tips with two dangling emeralds at staggered lengths. She pointed to the first and spoke thoughtfully, "I like the colors of that pair, they match Wendy perfectly but those ones," pointing to the second pair, "would just be so cute on her and I can't decide between the two." She craned her neck to look up at the dragon above her with a slight frown, golden orbs pleading for help.

Taking a quick look between the two, he easily grunted towards the pink flowery set, "Squirt's gonna love those. She doesn't have any danglin' things and those are shinier."

Raising her brows at the decisive choice, her voice came through playful, "Oh? What does them being shiny have to do with anything?"

He shrugged, stating evenly, "Dragon thing."

"Mavis, that is equally as adorable as it is hilarious." Picking up the set he had picked, she paid for them and watched as the man running the booth wrapped each carefully. Taking the bag of goodies, she made her way to the next booth, trail of unusually attractive men close at her heels.

After hours of perusing booths and shops, Lucy had ended up buying foreign dried peppers claiming to be the hottest ever grown for Natsu, a silk headscarf with little blue flowers delicately embroidered across the middle for Levy and she managed to find a little bracelet that matched Wendy's hairpins for Carla. Satisfied with the gifts she had found for her nakama, she turned towards her spirit, smile gracing her lips, voice cheery, "What do you think of the sakura trees Cetus?"

His voice was polite but dry, "Trees are more Cepheus' area of expertise, I much prefer rolling waves of the ocean. Those are the waters large enough to allow me to swim freely."

Tilting her head in confusion, "What do you mean? Wouldn't most bodies of water allow you to 'swim freely'?"

His endless black orbs danced playfully as his deep baritone fell from his smirking lips, "Why, my Princess, do you think they call me the Sea Serpent constellation?"

Having never seen his other form, she took his shoulders and gave them a quick shake as the glee bubbled from her chest, "Of course you have another form! That is so cool. What does it look like? I bet it's really intense. And big. I wish there was a place close by so you could change, I'd love to see it."

"Why don't you ask your idiot dragon who facilitated our meeting?," his tone was snide as he raised a brow towards the Iron slayer.

"First of all, play nice Cetus and second of all," bouncing in front of irritated man in question, "what's he look like, huh? Were you scared?" Leaning towards Laxus conspiratorially, "Was he scared?"

Gajeel's rough voice came through flat as he rolled his eyes, "I barely saw him when I dove after ya. The water was murky and your spirit tossed me to the shore before anythin' could happen. So I can tell ya he was big, but that's 'bout it. Sorry, Bunny."

Lucy looked up into the stormy eyes of her Lightning dragon, "He was totally scared."

Mocking the raven haired man who had a twitch developing in his jaw, Laxus drawled lazily as he looked back down to meet her gaze, "Totally."

Her green haired spirit interrupted, voice low, "If you don't mind, Princess, I think I'll be returning to the Spirit World now. I have a suspicious feeling in the pit of my stomach your Lion and Cepheus are up to some sort of shenanigans that I will be wanting to put a stop to immediately."

Shaking her head as she sighed deeply, "I can't wait to hear all about it. Thanks again for coming out and hanging out with me, Cetus. I hope you enjoyed yourself," giving her spirit a warm smile.

His own close-mouth smile answered hers before bowing his head slightly, "Please, Princess, it was a pleasure to be able to spend time with you. I should be thanking you."

The Celestial mage expected her spirit's usual goodbye, a kiss to the back of her hand, and her smile grew when she was right. Watching the familiar shower of golden sparks disappear, her fingers caressed over the ring of keys at her hip lovingly, before turning to her dragons. She was rocking from the heels of her boots to the toes, her dress swishing back and forth gently as she spoke sweetly, "How's about we find us some delicious sustenance. I'm starving and I'm feeling like an impromptu picnic would be perfect."

Laxus gathered her bags from her hands as he agreed with a noise she assumed was supposed to mark his agreeance so she turned to her other dragon expectantly, "Well? What do you think?"

"Tch, let's get your stuff to the room and find some grub before it's dark," he started the walk towards the hotel.

Lucy quickly made her way to his side, speaking as if he said something funny, "But that's the point, silly dragon."

They trio made their way to drop off her bags and back to one of the restaurants that did take out to pile up on pasta. Their dinners in hand, the dragons followed as their little mate lead them away from town.

She didn't stop walking until the streetlamps and buildings faded from view, the sun having long since set over the mountains. When she stopped abruptly, twirled a few times inspecting the grass before looking skyward to give a appraising look. Finally nodding in approval, she summoned Virgo to ask if she could bring a blanket for them to sit on before the pinkette disappeared with a slight bow. Her voice was bright with excitement as she turned her gaze back to the stars, "I feel like it's been so long since I took the time to just take them in." Closing her eyes to soak in the night breeze and her precious starlight.

Gajeel could feel the gentle waves of contentment wash over him, the joy she felt, the belonging. Things he had never really wanted until coming to Fairy Tail; things he never really appreciated until he he got to know her.

When her maid spirit returned, she not only had multiple blankets and pillows, but a basket. A large basket. Their curvy mate looked at Virgo with confusion before she spoke, "Lucy-sama, I noticed you didn't have anything to drink so I packed you and your dragons something. I hope you enjoy the stars, they've missed you, Princess."

Blushing at her spirits words, she thanked her as she emptied the pinkettes arms and bid her goodnight before her spirit bowed and returned to her home. Honeyed eyes shifted between her slayers before shrugging, "Honestly, I don't know if I trust whatever is in that basket but if I know Virgo, it'll be as delicious as it is wicked."

Laxus' voice was light as he moved once again to empty her arms, "What the hell, I hope it's booze."

Spreading the thick plush fabric over the grass, she chuckled softly at the two growls that resonated from her mates as she bent over to fix the corners, flashing her lacy thong from beneath her dress. Taking the the stack of pillows back from the Lightning slayer, she threw them randomly about the blanket before settling herself cross-legged with one of the pillows supporting her lower back. She looked to the mages still standing off the side expectantly, "What are you goons waiting for? Get down here would you, I'm starving."

Finally getting themselves settled on either side of the little blonde, she pulled out a bottle of wine and three stemless glasses from Virgo's mystery basket before pouring each of her slayers a glass. Sipping the deep red liquid from her own, she moaned at the rich, sweet taste before the three ate in relative, comfortable silence.

Halfway through her delectable penne rosa, Lucy pointed her fork, noodle impaled by the prongs, towards the Iron slayer, her mouth half full, "I think I want killer studs for the toes of the murder boots."

Deep ruby eyes met her warm chocolate orbs, cocking a studded brow up, "Oh yeah, Bunny? What were you thinkin'?," as he grabbed one of her boots from where she had long since abandoned them and turned it over in his hands.

She took a minute to chew a few more forkfuls of noodles before voicing thoughtfully, "Something that'll hurt when I kick the shit out of assholes. Maybe pokey studs."

Blinking at his mate, his voice came out pensive, "Did ya just say...pokey?"

Unfazed by his tone, she continued, "Yeah, pokey. You know, maybe...maybe stabby is better. Sharp. Pointy. Little cones made of metal and death."

She heard Laxus' low laughter as Gajeel smirked at her, "All right, love, pokey cones of metal and death for your murder boots comin' right up."

Lucy downed the rest of her third glass of wine before turning to her sweet, blonde dragon, "What are you building?"

His brows knitted together, genuinely confused by her sudden change of topic, "I'm building something?"

Irritation mingled into the barely noticeable slur of her words, "Yah. Super secret project that you need my permission for, ringin' any bells?"

The Iron slayer gruffed out as he worked on her boots without looking up, "The house, Electric Pop."

Lucy almost dumped the last few bites of her dinner as she quickly took up residence between the Lightning mages legs, her face inches from his. He could see the flush of her cheeks from the alcohol in her system just as well as he could see her dazzling golden eyes dancing with excitement, "You're building a house, babe? That's so amazing! Wait a minute, why do you need build another house?...and why does that require my permission?," her bottom lip poked out adorably at her own bafflement.

His words came lazily from his lips, "I'm building you a house, Little One. I guess the grand us would be more accurate, or at least, I'd like to build us a house."

She scoffed as her weight settled on her calves, kneeling in front of the slayer with her arms crossed over her chest, "Right, of course you'd be building me a house. What would I do with a house?"

Gajeel's rumbling giggles made their way to her ears, adding sarcastically, "Gee, Bunny, what would ya possibly do with a house built by your mate?"

Staring between the two men, Lucy's eyes blinked owlishly before her voice came out incredulous, "Wait, you're serious?! You can't build me a house, Laxus! That's a whole house!"

Speaking patiently, reiterating his previous point, "Us, I'm building us a house. There's no place for us to live with enough room to house all of us comfortably, so I would really like to build one."

Setting her boots off to the side as he finished the last stud, his ruby gaze met her honey eyes, "Yeah, a whole house for us to live together in. With enough room that Pinky can stay outta my hair."

The Celestial mage shot him a pointed glare, "Not helping, Dragon boy."

Taking her hand in his to run his thumb over the ridges and valleys of her knuckles, his voice was airy and sweet, "Think about it, Lucy. There's quite a few of us and my fortress of solitude is too small to have all six of us living there long term. It was made for one with occasional house guests, not three dragons, two exceeds and an adorable blonde who will eventually be fattened up with tiny baby dragons."

Carefully flipping herself around to nestle in between his thighs, she made childlike grabbing motions at her Iron dragon, her face tight with apprehensive thought. After Gajeel's head was secured in her lap with her dainty hands running through the dark silk of his hair for what seemed like hours to the waiting slayers.

Finally she spoke, her voice barely whisper, "I guess that makes sense. But still Laxus, you can't just up and build a house. That takes time and jewels and planning."

She felt the rumble of his baritone through her back, "Actually it really just takes jewels, jewels I'd very happily give up. Like I said to Iron Pole earlier, I've got plenty I'm not doing anything with and it'd mean we'd get to live with you. Seems like a pretty easy decision to me."

"You have enough money to just...build a house."

"And then some."

"..."

"..."

"Hey, look at that, Bunny, a shooting star. Why don't ya wish for somethin' nice, like a great, big house ya don't know what to do with," smirking up at the little blonde.

Tugging on his hair, she lowered her face to hover just above his, tucking her hair behind her ear before she kissed him, her lips ghosting over his as she spoke, "I fucking hate you, you asshole."

He pressed another kiss to her nose before drawling, "Yeah, yeah sure ya do, love."

Lucy's golden waves swayed as she turned her head to face her Lightning dragon, "Okay, I'll let you build a house."

His baritone was full of sarcastic relief, "Thank Mavis, 'cause it would have been really awkward when I built the house anyway and you didn't like the damn thing when we locked you away in it forever, Starshine," dimpled grin shining proudly.

Her words had come easy and playful, "Would there be a dungeon, or maybe a tower you would have kept me in?"

"Gihihi, definitely a dungeon, Little Rabbit, specially made for all your deviant kinks and fantasies." His words earning him a flustered, blushing Celestial mage and booming, chest-rumbling laughter from the blonde behind her.

The three mages stayed that way until the slayers heard the quiet even breaths from their mate, marking her sleep before they quietly packed up their impromptu picnic under the stars and Laxus carried their tiny mate curled in his arms back to the hotel.


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

Sometime between Laxus laying his tiny mate into their bed, golden hair in twisting tangles, one sock crinkled at her knee, the other lost to the suite, and being jolted awake by a very, very disgruntled Iron slayer, they had lost Lucy.

Sitting upright so fast his vision swam with black dots for a minute, he growled, "What the fuck do you mean she's gone?"

The amount of pressure Gajeel was putting on the bones of his jaw should have been enough to break the sharp points of his teeth right off. The blonde might have even been concerned for his dragon brother at the tension threatening to snap each and every muscle within his body if it hadn't been for the overwhelming sense of panic that wracked his body. Only topped by the irrepressible torrent of rage that was prevalent by the slow electric crackling over every inch of his half naked body.

The Iron slayer was having a significantly more irritated and confusing experience. Every word clipped from his jaw with a dangerous bite, "Get the fuck up and let's go." Taking a steadying breath, voice just a hair less aggressive, "On second thought, calm the fuck down first. Your magic is in her body whether it's claimed her or not, focus on that 'stead of your gut reaction before ya light somethin' on fire. Obviously she's still alive or I woulda left ya here as soon as I woke up, Over-fuckin'-active Batterypack."

"Why wouldn't you start with that?!" bellowing to the man cracking his neck in an attempt to alleviate any of the stiffness of his body, voice heavy with indignation.

Ruby red eyes deadpanned to the blonde pulling on his boots, "I didn't think ya'd start...sparkin'."

Meeting the dragons even gaze with his own, voice dryer than deserts of Bellum, "When have ever reacted to anything in a calm or rational manner when it comes to Blondie, Gajeel?"

Conceding to massive mage's point, he gave a slight nod as the pair made their way out of the hotel, "Good point. I forgot most of ya don't have a fuckin' ounce of control over your dragons."

"And what the hell does that mean?"

"The only other Dragon slayer with any restraint is Hair Flip and that's only 'cause he's fuckin' made of shadows. The nature of his element isn't like most of the others. Let me elaborate for ya, Sparkle: Natsu, a ball of fuckin' uncontrollable, barely containable unrelentin' destructive power, like fire. Cobra, a twisty mother fucker who feeds of the slow agonizin' pain of his victims with a patience to actually obtain it, the willingness to wait, like poison. Sting, he's a mass of flash and quick decisions, terrible ones, but they blind his opponents, knock them back, off-balance, like flickin' on a light. Rogue, imperceptible, undetectable little shady fucker who strikes from where you least expect it, silent and calculatin', like the shadows he loves." Giving the blonde a knowing a smirk, "And that leaves the unpredictable and hard-hittin' Lightnin' slayer, a man who needs one strike to set off a chain reaction disabilitatin' any opponent dumb enough to get in your way, ya have patience to know which hit will be perfect one so you don't have to put any effort into it. It's actually pretty fuckin' annoyin' how effective ya are at minimal effort fightin'..."

Ducking his head into the fur of his jacket to catch the faint whiffs of his mate's soothing scent, he turned his head slightly towards the Iron slayer, "And what of the little she-dragon?"

Laxus had to try his hardest to keep his mouth from dropping as his companion's smirk moved to a full on smile, "Oh, I'm just waitin' to see what Squirt's gonna be like. She's already a hellion and a half, too much like Bunny as is, and it's only gonna get worse. She's all sorts of territorial over our mate, enough to threaten all three of us without any fear."

Letting out a noise of affirmation that sounded more like a scoff, "You go that right. Little thing's barely tall enough to look me in the eye without a chair to stand on and still managed to look menacing."

The pair fell into a comfortable silence as they made their way into forest of at the outskirts of the town. The steady rhythm of hurried footsteps filled the silence, a biting breeze nipped at their necks. Laxus vaguely wondered if Lucy had put on a jacket only to be reminded that when he pulled his boots on, her boots were still lined up at the door where Gajeel had dropped them earlier that night. Releasing a tired, irritated sigh, he urged the pair to move faster.

When a familiar high-pitched shriek echoed through the trees, they set off in a dead sprint deep into the maze of branches and ancient limbs.

xXx

Lucy was having the most surreal, mundane dream. The grove of sakura trees seemed to come alive under the bright beams the perfect, full moon was shedding, starlight mingling in the dark pink of the petals in the most beautiful of ways. The cool night air ruffled her loose hair, sending shivers down her back, as her toes tried to curl in the plush grass for warmth. I don't remember ever feeling this cold in a dream before. Shrugging off her thoughts, she rubbed the backs of her arms and pressed further into the grove where the pull was hardest to ignore.

In the distance, she heard the howls, lonely and forlorn, from wolves bouncing off the trunks to land heavily in her ears. They sounded so sad to the Celestial mage, the fear she should have felt at the not too far away predators was lost on the blonde.

After what seemed like a very long stroll through the night, Lucy came to find a cave hidden in the side of a small cliff face. The entrance was large enough a Vulcan could have walked in without any need to duck or hunch. Curious, she thought, I wonder what could have found a home here. Her need to find out was involuntary and in the false sense of security of deep sleep, the balls of her feet connected with the icy stone of the floor of the cavern. When the pitch black started to fade into faint glowing, she spun completely enraptured by the gleaming light emanating from thousands of gems scattered along the walls and ceiling before the cave opened wide, her voice was irreverent, "By the stars, this is beautiful."

Completely forgetting her lack of shoes, lack of proper clothing and general sense of awareness of being in a strange cave alone, her hand trailed along the wall as she took in her surroundings. The silence was shattered by the rumbling of low growls. Only then did she freeze, cemented to the floor.

Her shoulders tensed as she felt the hot breath move the hair by her ear, whatever was behind her was intent on...sniffing? She looked down noticing the red dress she had put on before leaving the hotel room yesterday was crumpled, slept in, and it finally struck her; she was not dreaming.

She felt the gentle breeze that indicated whatever was behind her, had stepped away, however briefly it would stay that way. The little blonde cursed herself at her lack of keys and steeled her nerves to slowly pivot to look at what was surely about to have her for a midnight snack. It was then she came face to snout with an immense, wolf the very color of twilight, and she screamed.

When this seemed to panic the beast in front of her, in ways that were not typical of a blood thirsty wolf, her golden orbs widened at the sight of its lowered head, ears laid back, its golden eyes looked...apologetic? scared? She stiffened as she felt silky soft fur beneath her outstretched hand. When she reluctantly tore her eyes from the black wolf in front of her, they landed instead on a stunning red wolf pressing its head into her side. Her voice was quiet, slightly confused and ringing with caution, "Uuhhhh...Hello, very large, hopefully full, wolfies. You're...really actually...kind of gorgeous. Are you friendly?" She felt the slow rise of her panic dissipate as the golden eyes in front of her lit up and he, definitely a he, started bounding around the cave like a giant over-sized puppy, tail swishing behind him. A slow smile split her face as she turned to the wolf at her side. Taking in the now sitting wolf, he, again, definitely a he, was just as stunning as his partner. Fiery red was mixed with golden swirls that matched perfectly with the molten gold of the other wolf's eyes. Perfect vice versa to the silvery flecks of fur that danced throughout the twilight silk of said wolf, had matched the bright silver of the red wolfs eyes. She scratched behind his ear hesitantly, before she felt the heat of him move away from her and disappear further into the cave, "Hey, wait! Don't-"

Suddenly the black wolf was at her hip, teeth bared, shoulders tense at the sound of approaching footfalls. Whoever happened to follow me down back here is running a marathon...and is very angry...and sort of sounds like...Fuck. Gajeel. Most likely Laxus as well. Fuck.

She tried to aim for soothing, but her voice came out tight and panicky, "Mavis, it's okay wolfy. They are...well I'm not gonna lie to you and say friendly but they are friends. I promise," placing a gentle hand to the top of his head as her dragons stopped dead where the cave opens up. Her voice came out tight, the words gushing from her mouth as she stepped towards them. She was suddenly aware of the two wolves flanking either side of her, the fur of their front shoulders brushing against her arms, "Laxus! Gajeel! Don't freak out, but these are my new friends. Right, guys? We're friends..."

The red wolf to her left side nudged her hand with his nose. Opening her hand, she felt the cool, slobbery, metal of a key. A key? A KEY! Of course its a key...but why would their be two of them for Lupus. Taking a moment to admire the twisting silver and gold leading to the top of the key where two furry profiles staring away from each other sat. Rubbing the red wolf's neck affectionately, she whispered to him, "I'm in the presence of Canes Vanetici, the famed Hunting Dogs."

Gajeel's rough voice bounced off the walls of the cavern, "I don't care who the fuck they are, ya can't just leave in the middle of the night to wander through a strange fuckin' patch of weird ass trees into a fuckin' weird ass cave with...fuckin' glowin' rocks full of giant fuckin' wolves! What if somethin' happened to ya out here? Did ya even bring your keys? Your whip? Ya didn't even have the sense put on fuckin' shoes, Bunny!"

She shrunk the longer he spoke. It would have been easier for her to muster up some anger if it hadn't been for the fact that he wasn't yelling for once. He was worried about her. His concerns were completely validated and it made her feel terrible, her voice came out childish, repentant, "I'm sorry, Big guy. I thought...well I actually thought I was dreaming for most of it but still. I didn't mean to make you worry about me."

Laxus tone was indignant, verging on anger, "Worry about you? Fucking Mavis, Lucy, you were gone. One minute you were there and the next you weren't. I didn't even know! Gajeel had to wake me up and who knew how long you'd been missing at that point, totally defenseless and outrageously vulnerable."

The two animals at her sides were getting more tense as her dragons got more and more worked up, their fur bristling as their shoulders shook with anticipation, like they were waiting for one of the men to snap and they could pounce.

"What if somethin' attacked ya and ya got hurt? Fuckin' hell, I can't even imagine-" her hand was on his studded face, unnerving smile on her face as she pulled his forehead to hers.

He was immediately sucked into her glowing, golden swirls. As his eyes were caught bouncing between the two orbs teeming with her magic, he heard her small voice, "Gaj-"

Blinking away the light shining from her, he continued, less put together than before, "What do ya think would happen-"

She tried again, with a little more firmness as she ran her fingers through his hair, "Gaj, listen to me."

His words rushed from his lips, completely missing hers earning a frustrated huff from the little blonde before she all but smashed her lips over his. She felt his body tense, his lips frozen under hers before reluctantly moving with her too-cold lips before she pulled back, his breathing was shallow at the beaming smile directed at him. Her voice was playful and light, "You've got a little starlight in your eyes."

"I...what?" He hadn't meant to sound so confused, hadn't meant to stutter but her words didn't make sense.

Smirking up at her Iron dragon, she spoke wistfully, glow of her eyes fading, "It seems my magic was a little more aggressive in claiming your eyes though, half your irises are gold. It's pretty fucking cool actually, like the gold couldn't figure out where it wanted to go so it just sort of, took over."

"You- I-...I'm claimed?" His voice was barely a whisper but full of astonishment, as if he never actually thought her magic would accept him.

Kissing his studded brow with no real hurry, her voice was small, "I'd have thought that would have been obvious in the gardens, but it's official now," before backing away from the astounded slayer to barrel into the Lightning mage's middle and squeezing tightly. Without a second thought, his bulging arms swept her up in him, nestling his face into the crook of her neck.

Laxus' baritone was muffled into her hair, "No more midnight strolls, Little One."

Her lips ghosted the shell of his ear in a sweet kiss, "Okay, sweetheart, no more midnight strolls...alone."

Chuckling at her defiance, he released her back to the cool air of the cave. When she turned around, her wolves were gone. She felt the disappointment slither into her bones before she remembered they had given her their key. Holding the key out in front of her, she summoned the Hunting Dogs to her side.

What she wasn't expecting was, instead of the two massive canines she had previously met, she was staring into familiar silver and gold attached to two people.

The one she presumed to be the red wolf due to his deep strawberry blonde hair that matched the fur from before, looked slightly older than his raven haired...brother? Mavis, they look so similar, but opposite. What a weird night. The older man had lighter skin and shaggy hair that hung just shy of covering his silver pools, his distinct wolf ears poking out from the tresses. He stood a few inches taller than his brother and was much more toned compared to his golden eyed counterpart. He seemed much more subdued than the wiggling mass next to him.

The shorter of the two bounded towards Lucy and picked her up in a hug that rivaled Erza's but instead of being smashed into unforgiving metal of armor, she was being smashed into only slightly more forgiving muscles of spirit currently nuzzling into her breasts, speaking excitedly, "Oh, Ato-kun said he saw the beautiful Princess training in the groves but I can't believe you've found us! My name's Saki and over there is my older brother Ato and together, we make your Canes Vanetici constellation. It's gonna be so much fun being your spirits. Don't you think, Ato-kun?"

Ato put a hand lightly on his brother's shoulder, he was dressed in a simple dark brown long sleeved shirt and tight dark blue jeans, and spoke evenly but not unkindly, "Saki, please put the Princess down, her dragons are getting antsy."

As if it pained him, the younger brother put her down. Lucy noticed his hair reminded her of Gajeels, it was long and pitch black but lacked the unruly quality her dragons had, and this man had a thick silver strip of hair coming from above his left eye, a silver streak cutting through his thick brow as well. His voice was child-like but she sensed he was used to being scolded by the taller spirit, "All right, but as soon as she contracts us, I'm picking her back up."

Laughing fondly at the pair in front of her, she ran a hand over Saki's wolfy ear and scratched the base. It was then she realized they kept their tails in this form as well because his was swishing behind him adorably at her actions. Without thinking, she threw her arms around the spirits, her voice bubbling, "Oh my gosh, you two are so cute! I'd love to make a contract with you if you'd like to." Pulling back from the brothers, her eyes sparkled with pure delight, "My name is Lucy-"

The smooth tenor came from Ato as her smiled gently, "Heartfilia, yes we know who you are. My brother and I are available to you anytime you should call us. You'll notice we have substantially more power at night, even more so under the light of the full moon, but we are incredible trackers and we work very well tandem with our mother."

"Your...mother?" her brows furrowed quizzically.

Saki interrupted his brother before he could answer, "Oh yeah, mom's really intense. She's waaaaay bigger than us too. She's gonna love you though," his sharp toothy smile almost knocked the little blonde over.

"I believe you thought we might represent her constellation earlier, Miss Lucy," Ato added to help alleviate his new mistress' confusion.

Her mouth moved in a 'o' before smacking her forehead, "Duh! Your mom's Lupus, The Wolf. That makes sense...but how did you know I thought you were her stars?"

The cool tenor answered the easy question, "When we are in our full forms, we speak telepathically to our mage, but since we weren't contracted to you-"

"-you couldn't hear what we were saying to you, but you seemed to figure it our just fine anyway, Princess Lucy," his brother finished with exuberance.

Nodding at his younger brother, Ato added quickly, "We would also be more than happy to lead you to the Ethereal Queen at the peak of Mount Joushou when you were ready."

The Celestial mage turned to her dragons, practically bouncing out of her skin with excitement, "They know where Cassiopeia is! I don't have to climb mountain after mountain! How wonderful is that?" Her eyes went wide for a moment, a blush spreading across her cheeks, "Oh, I'm sorry guys," clearing her throat, "Ato, Saki, meet Laxus and Gajeel. Laxus is the big guy with the lightning scar and Gajeel is the studly one with metal in his face. These two make up most of my Slayer Mate set." Her smile was wide and proud and sent both dragons warmth creeping up from their chests.

Saki grabbed Laxus' hand and shook it fervently, before doing the same to Gajeel, "Nice to meet ya, Princess Lucy's mates! You must be really happy to have her as a mate. She's a total babe," as he wiggled his brows suggestively between the two.

"By the moon, Saki, will you please calm down. First mage we find in years and you've reverted back to your pup years...honestly." The little woman couldn't help but giggle at the clear exasperation in red wolf's voice, before it was cut through by a monumental yawn.

Once again, she was being lifted from the cold stone of the cave's floor and crushed to Saki's chest, face rubbing over her chest, "Ato-kun and I will leave you to sleep with your dragons, but please call us out again. Goodnight, Princess Lucy!"

She heard the faint, 'Goodnight, Miss Lucy' from Ato before she was caught at the waist by her Iron slayer as the pair disappeared in a shower of golden light. As she turned to thank him, she was caught once again by his deep ruby gaze, splotches of gold shining under the light of the glowing cave rocks. Her voice was equally as caught in her throat, "Fuck, that is so cool. But I digress, let's get back to the sweet comfort of our bed. I want to be cuddled into oblivion and then I want to wake up filled to the core with one of you two's impressive dicks. Sound good?," tilting her head to the side cutely, as if she didn't just demand them to have sex with her while she was asleep.

Laxus coughed out a laugh before throwing his jacket over her shivering figure, "Whatever you want, babe."

Sweeping her from her feet bridal style, Gajeel's voice was like gravel as her rubbed the tip of his nose in her hair, "Only if I get to fill you with my impressive dick tonight, Bunny."

She smirked at her Iron dragon, "I have had my eyes opened to the joys of shower sex recently," shooting the Lightning slayer a sly look.

Chuckling deep and rumbling, he shook his head, "How 'bout a nice soak instead?"

"Sold! Let's go, Big guy, I'm feeling particularly rebellious this morning," winking at the raven haired slayer before pointing back through the opening of the cave.

They made quick work of the walk through the grove and back up to the their suite. As soon as he stepped through over the threshold, Gajeel set the little made down on the cool wood and headed towards the bathroom, calling roughly over his shoulder, "Don't leave me waitin' too long, love."

Giving her Lightning slayer a sly look, she called back to the stripping raven haired man, "That's all dependent on how long Laxus takes."

The last thing she heard before the sound of rushing water filled her ears was the low sexy laughter of her Iron dragon, before she set her sights on the unassuming blonde sprawled across the couch. Without disturbing the heavy fabric of his coat, she unzipped her dress and let it pool at her feet silently before making her way towards the blonde.

His bulky arm was covering his face when she approached, his voice was husky and deep, "Better run along before I rip that pretty little dress from your body, Blondie."

The low timber of his words had the lace between her thighs wet with anticipation. Maybe I should have keep the dress on just to watch him tear it off. Quickly gathering herself, she slid one leg between the cushions of the couch and Laxus' hips, before ducking to his ear, "That wouldn't have been much of a threat, even if the dress was still on my body, sweetheart."

He could feel her deft fingers undoing the buttons of his shirt one by one. With every inch of muscle she uncovered, her lips quickly replaced the fabric with blazing open mouth kisses before the silky shirt was wrinkled at his sides and her hands were tracing his guild mark hidden away in his tattoo.

Finally lifting his arm out of his eyes, he was once again struck by the sight of her supple curves in that sinful lingerie, except this time, she was wrapped up in his coat and flashbacks of dirty thoughts ran through his head. Before Lucy could register the hungry, toothy grin that split his face, she was on her back and his weight was pressing against her thinly veiled core, the quick motion pulling a surprised 'oh' from her lips.

His lips made their way to the hollow of her throat, trailing down to her collarbone where he nipped playfully at the curve of the bone. His hands were rubbing circles over the lace covering her mounds, earning a sweet moan from the little blonde as she arched her back to get friction between her thighs from his clothed member. Lowering her hand to undo the button and zipper of his pants, she traced the head of his cock lightly, gripping him fully when he took her uncovered peak into his mouth, sucking harshly at the skin, flicking the piercing with his tongue. She pressed further into him, wanting more from her slayer.

Her voice was breathy and needy, "Please, I want what only you can give me, Laxus. I want to feel your lightning inside me."

She felt the smile tug on his lips as he moved to pull the lace from her other nipple, before she heard the thin lace tear right at the valley of her breasts. Giving the unapologetic a scathing glare as he ripped one of her favorite sets of underwear, all irritation was quickly lost as the tingle of electricity danced over the metal of her piercing as his tongue laved over the sensitive slipped a sharp talon beneath the band covering her dragon and sliced the thin material, making quick work of the other side before tugging the gold kissed purple from her core, and pulling back to take her in.

The curves of her globes were heaving, rosy peaks puckered from his attention, the skin of her taut stomach flexed with each sharp exhale. Her fingers had moved to rub slow circles over her clit as her golden orbs begged him to touch her, to take her while the fur of his coat caressed her face. When her lips parted in a low moan, he couldn't get his pants down fast enough and without pretense, he was buried to the hilt inside her pulsing sex. Hitching a leg over his half exposed ass, she pulled him deeper into her as her nails dug into the hard muscles of his back from beneath his dress shirt. Her walls clenched when his baritone rasped over her throat, "Are you sure you want my lightning, Little One?"

"God, yes. I want you to make me lose control." Her hands were anywhere and everywhere, grabbing and scratching, taking whatever she could from him.

When he started the slow pull out from her heat, she felt the delicious tingle of electricity vibrating the walls of her core, releasing a wave of bone melting pleasure through her insides and a loud, unbidden moan as the tips of her nails dug into the flesh of his shoulders. The slow plunge back into her heat hit her even harder, his cock was stretching her and his lightning was making her clench, her body couldn't decide whether is wanted more or if it was all too much for her to take, until her started moving faster, rocking in and out of her drenched lips.

The coil was tightening too fast, the heat coursing through her veins was practically singing with pleasure as it racked her body, sending uncontrollable shivers through her limbs, and when she heard the low, husky timber of his breathless voice, "I'm gonna cum...you're gonna make me cum, Lucy," her coil snapped. Hard. He didn't stop the unrelenting barrage to her sensitive pussy until she could feel his hot cum drip from her, unable to hold the sheer amount of him inside her.

The slow jerky motions of her body only stopped when he pulled from her depths as he kissed her deeply, her face caged between his hands. His voice was deep, satisfied but teasing, "Good luck with the Iron dragon, I doubt he'll go easy on you and my lightning's gonna make it easy for him to push you passed your limits."

"Right, yeah, lightning...God, that was amazing," she breathed before nibbling at the base of his throat, leaving a nice mark on his neck. When he sat the pair up, he slowly pulled his jacket from her shoulders, trailing along the backs of her arms as he kissed the tender flesh of his bite, before pulling the remnants of her bra off her arms. Sitting her up on her two feet, he gave her one last kiss, sucking her lip into his mouth and biting the soft skin before turning her around and smacking her ass playfully, "Go get him, tiger." She could still feel his seed making slow trails down the inside of her thighs as she made her way into the bathroom shakily.

Gajeel's wild head of hair was trailing over the edge of the massive tub, his studded bulging arms resting on the edges when his rough voice caught her off guard, "Did ya want to wash Sparky from your pussy or are ya gonna get your ass over here and let me inside ya?"

Lucy could feel fresh waves hit her core at his dirty words, without hesitating she was lowering her body into the steaming water of the tub, her hands braced on her Iron slayer's shoulders. She felt his rough, calloused palms grip her hips, thumbs sweeping over the bones and her dragon mark, wanton moan filled the cavernous bathroom as he guided her cum-drenched core on his ready cock. Her quick intake of breath as the remnants of Laxus' lightning danced over the studs of his member, only stimulating her walls to tighten around his thick girth. Her head lolled back as she released a groan.

The hand on her bare hip gripped her chin as he forced her to look into his eyes, gold bleeding beautifully into the deep ruby, and his voice was deep, commanding, "Do not look from my eyes, I want to watch ya break, love. Understood?"

Shivers danced down her spine as his words and rough handling hit her deep in her core, "Yes, Master...I want you to break me...please."

The devilish twist of his lip made her stomach twist in response, tightening her grip on his broad shoulders before the abrasive pad of his thumb pressed into the bundle at the crown of her core, his voice dangerous, "Ride me, Bunny. Hard." The slight pinch to her nub made her gasp as she lifted herself off him before slamming back down, sloshing water around them carelessly.

Lucy was too sensitive from the electricity, his demanding voice, the studs rubbing against her too tight pussy, the way his thumb was rubbing her clit in a steady up, down motion. Her legs were burning from the rigorous workout from the previous morning and orgasm was building too high, the hungry look in Gajeel's draconic eyes was altogether too much for her to handle. As her walls fluttered around his cock, his voice was serious, rough, "Do ya trust me, love?"

Her response was automatic, husky as she was seconds from the sweet relief of her second orgasm, "God...yes, Master...always."

His delectable lips split into a toothy, sinful smile as her lips parted with her release, she felt a sharp pinch at her clit where Gajeel's thumb and forefinger were gripping her, the pain and pleasure mingling as her vision exploded pure blinding white light and her head fell backwards, eyes clenching shut at the sensations flowing freely through her. The second her neck was bare to him, his teeth were at the hollow of her throat, coaxing more sounds, moans from her before her words came through choppy, "Too...too much...I can't handle...anymore."

His breath tickled her skin as his chuckle rumbled through her, "Open your eyes, Little Rabbit, look at your newest addition."

Confused and breathless, she lifted herself off him to sit on the edge of the tub. Then she saw it, the familiar glint of steel, except this glint wasn't coming from the barbells through her pert nipples, no this glinting was through a simple bar through her clit, one ball resting at the very apex of her bundle and the other resting at her entrance, freshly dripping with the juices of her two dragons and her own orgasms.

She was...intrigued by the new piercing, her voice was quiet as she moved a tentative finger over the swollen flesh, "Shouldn't that had hurt? What happened to breath when I tell you to?" When she accidentally tweaked the top ball, she hissed, "Okay yeah, totally hurts."

The sounds of water being sucked down the drain mingled with the quiet sloshing of the incredibly built slayer getting out of the tub before he was pulling her from her perch and claiming her lips with his. Dominating her mouth quickly as his tongue twisted and swirled with hers. Only when she was pelted with the freezing cold water of the shower did she realize he had lead her there. Arching her back away from the icy barrage and into the warmth of her mate, she hissed at him, "What the actual fuck, you asshole! That's cold!"

His knuckles were brushing the skin of his mark affectionately as he kissed her into silence, "It's already heatin' up, love. Have patience."

It was hard to argue with the man when he was soothing her through their newly forming bond, through the touch of his scarred ridges over their mark, through the affection of his voice, of his lips.

As he washed the smooth skin of her body, making sure to dip into the valley of her thighs causing her fragile balance to shift as his free arm snaked around to her lower back to hold her steady as he finished. Too quickly, the water was shut off and she was wrapped in a towel that lacked the warmth of her dragon.

The Celestial mage was nodding off as she tried to watch the way Gajeel ran his towel over his body, licking away the drips of water before tackling the wet mop of hair. She didn't hear his voice as he called to Laxus, or the strong arms that had whisked her away from the bathroom onto the edge of the bed. A pleasant sigh escaped through her sleepy smile when she felt her Lightning dragon's hands running the excess water from her long golden hair with the towel. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was passed out cold, absolutely spent.


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

Lucy woke to sweet kisses over the shoulder Laxus' fangs had penetrated, hands roving over the muscles of her back and lazy thrusts stretching her core. The sheets were soft beneath her chest as she turned her head to take a peak at her mate. She hummed contentedly at the actions of her Lightning slayer, arching her back when his tongue teased the shell of her ear as his gravelly voice filled her just as much as his cock did, "My mark's taken hold, Little One, and I think you're going to like it," his voice dropping even lower after sucking her lobe into his mouth, "Mavis knows I fucking do." She could feel the ridge of his tip pushing into her tight sex, swollen from the near beating it took in the wee hours of the morning, relishing in the way his heavy sack hit the sensitive skin of her swollen clit. She tensed with every slow thrust, her walls clenching around him as her body rocked back against his. "Don't worry, I'm in no hurry, babe. I'll get you there," the gentle, caring tone of his words mimicked the sweet, lazy in and out of his hips only added to the low burning in her gut, swirling around itself in toe-curling waves.

Her voice was raspy with sleep, steeped with adoration, "Describe it to me, baby. Tell me what mark you've left on my body."

Laxus was leaned over her body once more, one hand splayed carefully over her stomach, the other massaging the soft flesh of one of her mounds as he lifted her to his chest. His breath was warm as it danced over the sensitive flesh of the top of her ribs, barely grazing her as he spoke, "Golden bolts of lightning, wild and unpredictable like you, touch the skin across the planes of your back here," his lips moved to the back of her right arm," here," her breath hitched as moved to the juncture of her neck, "here," trailing over the back of her neck, shooting shivers down her spine, he kissed her hairline, "here," before the hand on her chest trailed across her throat, "around your throat," before his breath was lost in her hair, "leading into your molten halo." His deliberate, sensual motions were pushing her quickly tightening coil to a slow rolling climax, sending steady waves of pleasure throughout her nerves. His name was a sweet, low moan as her hand trailed over jawline before disappearing into his hair to ride out their simultaneous release together in perfect sync.

She was eager to look at the seemingly extensive mark but unwilling to leave the warm embrace Laxus was providing, Lucy instead decided to fall into a satiated heap back into the sinking comfort of their bed, twisting to pull the hunky blonde to her chest, his ear directly over her heart. The low purrs rolling from him as her fingernails traced lazy circles in his sleep tangled hair, unknotting them as she found them. His voice rumbled her body, his breath heating the metal through her nipples, "It's a dragon made from my lightning, it's wings are...massive, one ends at the top of your ribs and the other twists up to the back of your neck. Bolts of lightning, bright and golden, web across your back, wrapping around the top of your arm, faint bolts wrap around your throat and fuck, I've never seen anything sexier in my life. It's jagged and breath-taking and it covers so much of your perfect skin."

A smile curled the ends of her mouth before she asked, "Does he have stormy blue-steel eyes like yours?," the top of her foot rubbing the back of his calf thoughtlessly.

The question seemed to stall him for a second before he turned to meet her affectionate gaze, "I...don't know actually. I was too busy tracing all the places the lightning touched to notice really."

Humming in response, she made no move to check, "I wouldn't get too worked up about it, I know he does anyway."

The Lightning slayer laid his head back down on his mates chest and they stayed that way for a while, until they heard the distinct grumbling from a certain grouchy dragon. Lucy couldn't help but giggle at the snippets of colorful swear words she caught from the dining area. Pressing a chaste kiss to Laxus' crown, she stretched her arms high above her head, more giggles tumbled from her mouth as her blonde mate tickled her ribs with quick, light kisses, "Come on, Sweets, let's go see what has Gajeel's panties in a twist." Raising her brows conspiratorially, "I bet it's good by the sounds of it."

The Iron slayers unamused, flat tone resonated from the doorway as he leaned against the frame, "I don't wear anythin' under these," aimlessly gesturing towards his hips, "so there's nothin' to twist, and the little fuck from across the hall thought it'd be cute to ask 'bout when he could have a turn with the noise maker we had locked in here. I may have knocked some of his teeth out."

Half choking on her own spit, she sat straight up, "You're joking. Please tell me you are joking." The suspicious lack of a smirk on his handsome face indicated he was in fact, not joking in the slightest. She all but threw herself back into the pillows, voice chastising, "Gajeel! You can't just go...punching peoples teeth out!" Hoping to have the support of the slayer in her lap, "Right? He can't just punch people...?"

Having absolutely no traces of remorse for his words, Laxus shrugged, "Pretty lucky the little asshole asked Metal Mouth and not me, he'd be dead if I'd have hit him."

The palm of her hand connected with the unmarred skin of her forehead, mumbling to herself, "Great, now we are going to get kicked out and I'm supposed to be happy they didn't commit a murder. Great, just great."

"Tch, better this way anyway, Bunny. Ya got two more keys to get your hands on and a fuckin' mountain to climb to get to one of 'em," the raven slayer sounded bored.

Throwing her hands to her face with renewed irritation, "You just had to mention the mountain didn't you,"shooting the dragon daggers from between her fingers.

A low laugh left her blonde slayer, "Oi, could be worse, Lightning Bug."

Staring straight up, she extended her arms towards the ceiling dramatically, huffing every word, "Oh yeah? How'd you figure, Tree Trunks?"

Pushing himself to sit on the edge of the bed, his voice even sounded like a smirk, "You could be a complete wreck from having a rigorous fuckfest."

"Tch, or ya could be nursin' the aftermath of me puttin' a metal bar through your clit," the Iron slayer's mood seemed to have improved at his mate's expense. Oh, goodie. I'm so glad my suffering is helping someone through a hard time.

Her voice was devoid of any hostility, "Have I told you how much I hate you guys lately? Because fuck. you." Rolling over to the opposite edge of the bed, she grumbled, "Inconsiderate bunch of horny insensitive dragons," twisting her torso to point menacingly at the pair of snickering mages, "Yeah, laugh it up, assholes. You'll be taking turns carrying me if you keep it up."

Any fear she was trying to produce in the two men was completely lost due to the bedhead and the sway of her breasts as she continued her grumblings and random emphatic hand gestures into the bathroom.

When a half-scream bounced off the tiled room and into the bedroom, the dragons scrambled their way into the doorway, Laxus clutching a sheet loosely around his chiseled hips, to be greeted by the sigh of an elated blonde mage. Her eyes were glittering and her smile was so big her cheeks looked almost painfully round, as she stared at the reflection of her back in the giant mirror. She was looking into the bright blue eyes of her Lightning slayer, "You didn't tell me he was so detailed, holy shit! He's practically glowing and the lightning looks like its alive! Now I've got to up the ante with Natsu," she stated matter-of-factly.

Gajeel let out a completely unprecedented bout of giggles before clamping his scarred arm over his mouth, shooting his mate a glare to try and ease the waves of jubilee crashing over him from their new, intense bond. In an attempt to bring her emotions down, she smiled sheepishly at her gruff mate, "Sorry, Big guy. This is just so freakin' awesome!" This sent her into a new frenzy of silly gestures and unrestrained laughter. Both her slayers were taken aback by an onslaught of sloppy, wet kisses wherever she could connect her lips to skin.

Reigning herself in after a solid twenty minutes of lip smacking off hard muscles, she set her shoulders, determination in the line of her brow, "Okay, so one of you check us out, peacefully please, and the other just...I don't know...hang out and try not to punch anyone else. Please."

Before either slayer could get a word in, the rats nest of golden hair bounded to through them to stand in front of her open bad of clothes, trying to find the warmest set of clothes she had so she could layer them as they ascend into the hell composed of ice and snow and probably, Vulcans. Lucy shuddered as she thought of the pervy ape-like creatures.

Laxus just shook his head at her mood swings and gave the Iron slayer half a shrug as he pulled on his usual red pants, purple dress shirt and heavy jacket before making his way to the front desk to get the trio ready to leave.

Meanwhile, Gajeel was perfectly content on watching the dangerous curves of his mate as she shifted her weight from one leg to the other, popping her hip with every sway as she seemed to be having difficulties trying to pick an outfit for the day. Reaping the benefits of the little blondes indecision, he sat back to watch the way her skin stretched and muscles flexed throughout her hourglass figure.

Letting out an adorable 'ah hah!', the curvy woman was pulling on a silky pair of burgundy panties, the edges lined black lace, over the swell of her ass, settling low on her hips before slipping her arms through a matching bra with a racerback made entirely of the sheer black lace. Gajeels golden-ruby gaze widened as she pushed her mounds together to get the silky bra to clasp in the valley of her creamy curves. Sensing her dragons pleasure at the sight of her, she gave him her best impression of the Iron slayer, toothy smirk, dangerous glint in her golden orbs, as she crawled into his lap and feeling a particularly feisty streak shoot through her, boldly grasped the softened bulge of his black pants, springing his cock to life at her touch, while she sucked the exact spot just above his collarbone where it met the thick muscles of his throat, leaving an angry, purplish mark visible to anyone looking at the raven haired mage.

Smiling victoriously, she removed herself from his waist, much to her dragons chagrin, to tackle the mess on top of her head, damp spot darkening the material at her apex only making him groan and adjust the tight fabric over his rock-hard length.

She sing-songed from the other room, "If you hadn't brought fight club to Sakura Town, I'd have plenty of time to take care of your little dragon."

Letting out a choked noise of surprise, his voice was a mix of incredulous and genuine surprise, "My 'little dragon'? What the hell does that mean, Bunny?!"

Poking her head through the doorway, she bit her lip to suppress the giggles threatening to spill from her lips, "Yeah, you know," eyes falling to the very prevalent bulge of his pants, "your little dragon, I could help you...tame him." Tilting her head cutely, she smiled a sickeningly sweet grin, before disappearing back to the mirror, leaving a floundering slayer to his silent, extremely entertaining, tirade.

Laxus came back into the suite to find the Iron dragon, opening and closing his mouth rapidly as he gestured towards the soft humming coming from the bathroom incredulously.

Narrowing his steely eyes at the highly unusual behavior, his voice was cautious but had a hearty dose accusation, a juxtaposition that worked well for the huge mage, "What the fuck's got your tongue, Titanium Tits?"

Exasperation drenched the clearly offended slayers words, "My 'little dragon'?!" He looked at the blonde as if that was all the clarification he needed to give the suspicious man.

Frowning slightly at his cryptic words, his voice heavy with sarcasm, "Right, okay, Gajeel, that totally cleared everything up for me." Walking around the bed to lean the backs of his thighs on the vanity next to his tiny mate, "What'd you do to Gajeel? You broke him."

She spoke flippantly as she pulled her hair into two low fishtails, "I've offended his dragonhood. He didn't like me referring to his penis as his 'little dragon'. I thought it was very clever...and cute."

More incoherent stutterings could be heard from the bedroom as Laxus chuckled under his breath, saddling up behind the little spitfire, he pressed kiss after kiss to the golden tangle of lightning that danced across her skin causing low moans to fall from her lips. Before Laxus could make the most of his little mate's state of undress, the long haired slayer composed himself enough to yell from the bed, "Enough of that. That is was got me into this fuckin' mess, so stop it right the fuck now."

She crinkled her nose at he blonde slayer, smile beaming up at him as she flowed back into the bedroom, pointedly not meeting the glowering gaze of the Iron dragon whose arms bulged as he had them firmly crossed over his chest in a state of self-restraint. He was desperately trying to keep from jumping his little rabbit; whether it would be friendly or not, he wasn't sure.

Sticking her tongue out at the brooding man, she pulled on her cold-weather white leggings and a plain pink t-shirt, the lightning around her neck and bicep visible plainly, while Gajeels sharp dragon peaked at the exposed sliver of skin between the hem of her shirt and the waist of her pants. Her thick, wool grey socks cushioned her feet as she laced her very badass new murder boots. Five new spikes protruded from the toes, the center stud slightly larger than the other four on each boot. Summoning Virgo to tell her she would probably be calling her out periodically to grab more layers as they made their way up the mountain an hours walk from Sakura Town before asking if she would mind holding their other things for her. At the pinkette's polite bow, Lucy hugged her spirit before she returned to the Spirit world.

The three made their way out into the blinding light of mid-morning sunlight, making their way to the entrance of the little tourist town before Lucy summoned the Hunting Dogs just out of range of the arching sakura trees. No sense in scaring the living daylights out of the tourists with two gigantic wolves.

Before the golden light had reached the ground, the Celestial mage was squeezed into a eye-popping hug, feeling a very cold nose run up the length of her neck before Saki put her down and fell in step excitedly next to her, talking a mile a minute about the fights they've seen and the 'really super cool things I've found while hunting' without taking a breath for the blonde to comment on his stories. Ato quickly made his way to her other side, leaving barely enough room for Lucy's arms to swing freely without brushing one of their arms. Having a moment to take her younger spirit in, she noticed Saki was wearing a sleeveless, black tank top and slate grey pants. He was incredibly well built for being the younger, slightly shorter brother, the sharp angles of their faces mirrored each other perfectly. It was almost disconcerting to look between the two, knowing just how opposite their personalities are in the two short times she has been around the spirits.

Gajeel, having the urge to smack both over-protective, unnecessarily close wolf spirits settled instead on shouldering his way between his little woman and the tall, red headed spirit, earning him a low growl from the silver eyed man. He responded with his own rumbling growl before the spirits eyes narrowed momentarily then backed off, seemingly approving of the dragon's actions.

Having watched the whole exchange from a few steps behind, Laxus liked the view from back here anyway, especially when Lucy was wearing those low slung leggings and he could watch the dimples just above her ass, the Lightning slayer had always been fascinated with Lucy's magic. According to Freed, it was amongst the most rare and powerful, almost on it's way to being lost due to the nature of Celestial Summoner mages. His teammate had been talking to Bickslow about the blonde woman after he had made a typical crude comment on the particularly skimpy outfit she was wearing that day at the guild. Laxus had been trying his hardest to stay away from her back then. Even without a dragon to teach him the finer details, he knew Natsu had been scenting the mage and from the looks of their relationship from afar, she seemed to have accepted it. Of course at that time, he didn't know that she didn't know what was happening between the two younger mages. When Bickslow's voice turned admiring and lost the usual playful edge, Laxus' had to close his eyes to keep himself in check, and listened to the exchange.

"For the love of all things unholy, she just trounced me! In that sweet, little cheerleader number, too!" The Seith mage had turned around to look at the topic of their conversation, his broad back leaned against the table, bracing himself up on his elbows off the top. The taller mage lifted his visor just enough to have an uninhibited view as Lucy bent over the bar to talk to Mira, even from up on the second floor, they could see the bright green patch of silk flashing from beneath the blondes miniskirt.

The even, clinical tone from Freed had broken the Lightning slayer's gaze but not Bickslow's, without looking up from the book he was reading, "Lucy would have to have an incredible amount of latent magic ability to have not only beaten you, but to have sustained the gate of the leader of the Zodiac long enough to do so. While the most taxing on her magic is the initial opening and summoning, each attack her spirits release take from her's as well. From what I can gather, she uses more of her magic than the spirits. I've never heard of a Celestial Summoner doing that ever. With what limited information is available to me, most of them seem to be...inherently bad. Selfish and undeserving. Using the spirits as more of objects, shields even."

Bickslow's voice was uncharacteristic when it finally broke the quiet that settled over the table, without taking his faintly glowing eyes from the laughing blonde at the bar, "She's got the most mesmerizing soul, dude. Like absolutely breath-takingly, chest-tighteningly, painfully pure. Hers is constantly reaching out to soothe the souls around her so easily it's almost unconscious. I've never seen anything like it. She mends the souls around her and hers just stays steadfast and golden and fucking pure." Turning to meet the widened gaze of the Rune mage, usual antagonistic tone to his voice, "and then she bends over in those sexy little skirts and I'm hooked," tongue lolling out of his mouth showing off his guild mark.

The Dragon Slayer had to resist the urge to send the Seith mage a quick zap, before Freed's thoughtful tenor interrupted, "That clarifies some things actually. When Lucy comes up with Mira, the demoness absolutely gushes about her. In the rare moment of seriousness, Mira admitted she felt drawn to Lucy more than just as a friend or a guildmate, like when she's around her, the whispers from her demon souls quiet and listen to the blonde. They feel at peace when she's around her, and I agree. My darkness is even eased in the Celestial mages presence."

"Cosplayer and the Demon barmaid...could you just imagine it now. Lucy dressed as a dominatrix, all leather strips and metal studs, and Mira in her Satan Soul takeover chained up, completely at the little sex kitten's mercy..." Bickslow let out crazed cackles at the blood gushing from the green-haired mages nose, before turning to Laxus, "How 'bout it, boss."

The Lightning slayer had smiled fondly at the memory of his team before meeting the questioning gaze of his mate. Her hand was outstretched to him as her two spirits pulled ahead to make sure the mountain pass was clear for the mages, her voice was sweet and airy, "What are you thinking about, sweetheart?" Lucy was not expecting Laxus to ask if she had ever talked to Bickslow. Brows furrowing at the out of nowhere question, her voice was hesitant, "Of course I have, he's my guildmate and nakama. What does Bix have to do with anything?"

Laxus' jealousy reared at the nickname for the playboy Seith mage, in an attempt to keep his jealousy contained, he laced her dainty fingers with his before continuing, the sudden tightness in both his grip and voice did not go unnoticed by the smaller blonde, "Has he explained his magic to you?"

Deciding to see where the odd conversation was going, Lucy perked up, usual upbeat bounce to her words, "Oh I practically begged him to. He didn't have much of a choice," laughing quietly at the memory, "His magic is so similar to mine and I rarely come across mages who understand the relationship between my spirits and I, but his relationship with his souls makes it easy to talk to him about it. Plus, he's the only Seith mage I've heard of and I can appreciate the dying arts, being one of the last of your kind."

"And has he told you about his soul-reading?"

"Vaguely, I think he thinks it's something he should be ashamed of, prying into their very soul and studying it. But that's not fair to him, he can't control the abilities he has and if anything, he's got this amazing ability to connect and read people, to find out what they need, who they are, without having to actually pry. I've tried to get him to explain it to me, what it's like. I kind of have this vision of little flames nestled in our chests, flickering with all the moments of our lives, molding the flame to be our essence, but when I told him he just laughed and told me he'd tell me someday."

She kicked a rock a little too hard and cringed as it connected to back of Ato's skull. Saki immediately burst into a fit of belly laughs as his brother punched his shoulder before turning to her, arms crossed over his chest, his tenor was the same as if he were scolding his little brother, "So, what the hell? What have I done to warrant your wraith, Miss Lucy?"

She sunk into her shoulders sheepishly, "Sorry, Ato. I was frustrated and took it out on the rock and the rock took it out on your head. Rocks these days, am I right?"

Closing the gap between them with measured, even steps, he stalled right in front of his mage, looking down at her from his flat but angled nose. She waited for him to do...something but he just stood in front of her, arms clasped behind his back, peering at her with piercing silver eyes.

When she finally had enough of the awkward staring contest between her and the rust haired spirit, she opened her mouth to say...something. The irritated blonde was stunned when her canine spirit flicked her nose. Like a bad dog.

Gajeel looked between the two individuals facing off to his right, the steady parental gaze from Lucy's spirit, the dumbfounded expression from Lucy herself at being punished as if she were a pet who chewed on his slipper and not the wielder of his key. The spirit was growing on the Iron dragon. The Celestial mage was about to flip her lid, he could feel it in the way their bond tightened and reached for him to strengthen her resolve, to gather support against the root of her irritation. Knowing the mage would regret yelling at her family, he quickly threw an arm around the spirits shoulders, he was about the same height as the Lightning slayer and smirked at his mate, "This one I like, Bunny. Ya need more like him."

Teetering between shock at the Iron slayers words and the fading tension between her spirit, she rubbed the tip of her button nose as she glared between the two men, "I don't like the idea of you two becoming friends. I feel like it's going to end with me being in a constant state of headaches."

Her rambunctious spirit rounded the sharp turn from ahead, barreling through the connected men to take both her hands in his, speaking with his usual exuberance, "Princess Lucy, you have to come see this! It's sleeping so you have to be quiet."

Leaning in towards her spirits face, he had ducked so their golden eyes were level, she whispered excitedly, "What is it?"

Smiling as he looked around as if making sure no one overheard him even though they were surrounded by men, all with a superior sense of hearing among other things, before he dropped his voice and cupped his hand over his mouth, "It's a little dragon lizard thing. I figured since you like your dragons so much, the small one would please you."

Straightening her back painfully fast, she looked between her mates panicked, "It could only be a Wyvern. Fuck, I hate Wyverns."

"The little dragon...is not like your dragons?"

Feeling a pang of sympathy for the clearly sheltered brother, she patted the top of his head affectionately, "No, unfortunately my dragons are few and far between. These ones are fiercely territorial and aggressive. I doubt it will let us pass without a fight."

Smiling at the warm gesture, the young wolf shifted to his true form and nuzzled into her hand, Then let's give it a fight, Princess Lucy.

She tried not to jump at the sudden intrusion of her wolf's voice into her skull and watched as Ato transformed into his lean, furry form, We are ready prove ourselves, Miss Lucy.

The Celestial mage nodded towards her loyal spirits. Turning to look to her dragons to try and come up with a plan, her hand connected to her forehead irritatingly, "Fucking idiots. Come on men, we've got catching up to do."


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

Oh for love of...seriously? These dragons are going to be the death of me. Bunch of headstrong idiots running off while I'm distracted. Granted the Wyvern is probably no match for the both of them...and they have been working well together...but still, I'm perfectly capable of helping. Righteous fury spread through her at the thought of them running ahead so she couldn't fight the Wyvern. I'm more than capable of taking down a Wyvern, especially with all the new, powerful spirits I've met! I swear to Mavis herself, I'll show those chauvinistic...But her thoughts were halted as she turned around the bend to see the 'little dragon lizard' was one of the largest Wyverns she's ever seen. The white lizard was massive and it looked like it ate Vulcans and mages for breakfast. Fuck. Maybe some help would be cool.

She noticed the position her dragons had taken, Laxus directly in front of the scaled beast, sending lightning to test for weak spots on it's body while Gajeel was sending punches to the pressure points of it's nervous system to cripple it, both doing excellent jobs at avoiding the powerful swipes of its taloned feet and

The quick hits seemed to do more to piss the beast off than do any damage. Staying out of it's line of vision, she called her Sagittarius Star dress and turned to her wolves, try and flank the side opposite of Gajeel, the scales of its belly are soft and it's weak there but please be careful, okay?

Golden eyes swirled with anticipation as his brothers silver were calculating and cold, Absolutely, Miss Lucy. Please call to us if you have need.

The two wolves stalked around the creature silently, the slow prowl had their fur glimmering under the sunlight, before leaping to the soft undercarriage of the Wyvern, earning an ear-splitting high-pitched roar to reverberate through the chilly air of the pass. They had slashed gaping holes through the thick white skin, spilling blood onto the rocky terrain beneath them.

Notching an arrow from her perch away from the battle, Lucy channeled as much power as she could muster into the tube of metal between her fingers and aimed for the icy blue of it's slitted eye. Taking a deep breath, she loosed the arrow on the exhale and watched as the glowing arrow hit its mark perfectly.

The creature howled in pain, tearing through its own face with razor sharp talons to try and remove the projectile deeply embedded into the socket of its eye. She watched the beast waver before shouting to her spirits, "The throat! Go for it's throat while it's open!"

Right away, Princess Lucy! Although, you don't have to shout at us... She almost laughed at the younger wolf's mock hurt before she watched him carefully avoid the constant shifting of the creatures back feet before he lunged and sank his huge canine fangs into the flesh at its throat, Ato quickly latching onto the muscle of its hind leg to distract the Wyvern from his brother.

The gurgling at its throat had Lucy stifling a gag but only when the beast fell to its side with a loud crack did either spirit release their deadly grip. The Celestial mage felt a pang of sorrow as she watched the slow rise and fall of its ribs still completely. While she didn't like Wyverns, she still didn't relish in the victory at the result of it's death.

The deep emerald of her twin tailed coat was in stark contrast to the dull brown of the mountainous path, her intricately embroidered boots sat high on her thighs as she made her way to where her spirits sat between her dragons, Saki's tail swishing back and forth stirring up little swirls of dust with each flick and Ato absentmindedly licked the blood from his abnormally large front paw.

Her voice was bright with the knowledge they had handled the creature with no injuries to anyone but the subtle undertones of sadness were not lost on the her dragons, "Well that went surprisingly well. I really hope there is...was...just the one Wyvern on this mountain." Rubbing the tops of her wolves head's, her smile was radiant as the blonde addressed them proudly, "You guys were awesome! Totally stealthy and you guys worked together seamlessly!" Hugging her twilight wolf tightly, she laughed as he flopped to his side in the hopes of belly rubs, "And you were amazing dodging deadly paws while waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike," Lucy knelt to give her spirit a good dose of scratches, finding the spot on his tummy that had his back leg thumping. "I'm so proud of you."

Laxus and Gajeel both watched their mate coo over the glorified pup of a spirit before noticing just how revealing the Star Dress she had donned was. The sliver of white that barely covered her core, the wide diamond opening exposing an unfair amount of cleavage wrapped up with a loose bow around the high collar of the emerald coat that made up the majority of her outfit. Her creamy, thick thighs flexed as she knelt to practically melt into the soft underbelly fur of her spirit, further exposing more of her pristine, smooth skin from between the long tails extending from her hips.

The Lightning dragon couldn't fight the rumbling purr that escaped from his chest as his dragon was pleased with not only the sight of his mate, but how capable she was. She obviously had some prior knowledge on how to fight Wyverns with her understanding of the tender, weak spots it possessed and quickly used that to her advantage. Working in tandem with her spirits to bring the beast down without wasted effort or energy. He had no doubt that he or Gajeel would have been in some level of shit if they had come across the thing as solitary mages. Even together, it would have taken some time to bring it down. Overall, the whole thing left him overwhelmingly proud of his mate and sporting an impressive hard on.

The Iron dragon was having a frighteningly similar experience from where he stood across the path from his dragon-brother, except he wasn't just fighting his dragon's need to be near the little blonde, the deep seeded urge to move the pathetic swath of cloth that ran between her legs to the side and bury himself into her heat, but also wave after wave of emotion coming from her via their shiny, new bond. Gajeel was a man of limited emotions, indifference and irritation were the two that really drove the extent of his emotional range, and Lucy was pouring all sorts of positive, happy, bright feelings over him. Overall, the whole thing left him overwhelmingly sick to his stomach yet still sporting an impressive hard on.

When she felt the slow creeping of confusion and something heavier from her Iron slayer, she turned to see him bent over, hands on his knees, green in the face. Immediately concerned something had happened to the mage, she ran to take his shoulders in her hands, the ponytail high on her head grazed the dirt as she turned her head to try to get a better look at his face, "Are you okay, Gajeel? Are you going to be sick because you definitely look like you're going to be sick. I don't know what could-"

"Fuck, just be quiet for a minute. You're overwhelmin' me with your...ridiculous happiness," his voice came through as he were deeply pained by her joy.

Shoving at her melodramatic dragons shoulder, "Come on you big baby, we've got a mountain to climb and I want to make it halfway up before the sun sets and I want to die."

His goal was to shoot a snarky retort back at his mate but when he lifted his head to glare at her, his nose was just shy of grazing that pathetic swath of white doing a very poor job of covering her core. Lucky for him, he didn't much mind how little of her flesh was covered and instead decided to close the gap between his lips and the sliver of her skin where her thighs and hips met.

Lucy should have known he would have played dirty. She knew shouldn't have been surprised that he latched his dirty mouth to the sensitive skin that her Star Dress exposed but before her slayer could pull more than a moan from her, she released Sagittarius' form and smirked when the dragon glared at her with a mouth full of thick, stretchy white fabric of her leggings.

Patting his head with a hand heavy with patronizing comfort, "There, there, Big, bad dragon. I wouldn't want my very healthy range of emotions to make you up chuck metal shavings all over my new and improved murder boots," before turning back to face Laxus, whose face had hints of his own apparent discomfort, "What the heck do we do with the body though? I mean, we can't just...leave it, can we?"

Not so subtly adjusting the front of his pants, his voice was casual as he glanced to the scaly heap, "I'll have to call Gramps to let him know to tell the town about it. Probably pay you for taking care of it actually."

"Huh, I guess it was kind of blocking the way for travelers to come through from the north. That makes me feel a little about having to kill it. I really didn't like the idea of us just...attacking it when it was just fighting for its territory. The snowy Wyverns don't even eat meat." Her spirits felt her uneasiness and rubbed her legs to try and ease her guilt. Granting the pair a small, grateful smile, she turned back to the Lightning mage, "Well I guess you should call Gramps now while I call out Virgo to get the rest of my clothes. I'm freezing my tits off already and it's barely starting to snow."

His throaty chuckle warmed her as he pulled the communications lacrima from the inside of his jacket and pushed his magic through the orb, trying to connect to his overzealous Grandfather. After a few pulses, the short old man appeared in front of him, entirely too happy for Laxus' liking, "My boy! To what do I owe the pleasure of your call? Where is my sweet Lucy?"

Rolling his eyes, the annoyed blonde ignored the bald man's questions before speaking curtly, "Blondie took out a Wyvern near the base of Mount Joushou and the authorities need to be told to take care of the body before it starts rotting in the middle of the road leading from the north."

With a huge grin, Makarov couldn't help but try to rile the Lightning dragon up, "My precious Lu-chan faced a Wyvern on her own? Where were you and Gajeel while she took the beast out?"

Grunting half-heartedly, "It seems Iron Rod and I served as more of a distraction than any real help to her. Shot the damn thing straight through the eye before her wolf dealt the final blow."

Caught off guard by Laxus' easy words, Makarov's bushy brows knitted together as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "Wolf? Did she find Lupus' key while you completely disregarded checking in with the guild?"

Feeling a pang of regret for not calling his grandfather sooner, he continued, "She's actually found and contracted quite a few. Blondie found Cetus shortly after we left Crocus, followed by The Chained Maiden and just last night she contracted with Canes Vanetici. Those would be her new wolves," pivoting his body to let the little man get a look at the giant wolves, Saki's hind-end wiggling high in the air as a bundled up Lucy played with him, somehow managing to get Ato involved as she laughed with a lack of inhibition he admired the little Celestial mage for. When he brought his attention back to his gramps, he cleared his throat briskly before adding, "and we are currently on our way to the peak of Mount Joushou where Cassiopeia's key is waiting for her. Hopefully the spirit will have a clue where to find Perseus so we can go home."

"You'll have to let me know the minute you'll know when you'll return with our Lucy. The guild is feeling a little glum without our light to brighten our day. Even Team Natsu has been relatively calm when they returned from their mission this morning." Half mumbling under his breath, "Though they managed to destroy half of Pubu in her absence."

Narrowing his steely eyes, his tone was openly threatening, "When we come back, you and the demon better not be up to anything."

"Why wouldn't we be up to something? We have amazing news to share with your nakama and we will be celebrating in true Fairy Tail fashion!"

"Fucking hell, you've told the guild already, haven't you?", running his free hand down his face.

Before Makarov could answer his grandson, Lucy's peals of laughter interrupted, her high pitched voice breaking through her melodic giggles, "Gajeel, you big oaf, put me down! I'm not some sack of potatoes you can heft around! No, don't do that! That tickles!"

The Iron slayer ignored her protests as he walked over to the Lightning slayer, their mate flung over his shoulder with his studded arm curled at her knees. She was hanging upside down level with an excellent view of his ass that was filling his pants out superbly before she threatened, "So help me Mavis, I will kick you with the murder boots, Gajeel. Even you wouldn't like the new pokey bits in your stomach."

Gajeel laughed at her threat before he coated his skin in his silver, impenetrable scales, "Have at it, love. I'd love to see you try to put my own steel through my Dragon Force."

She was cradling her hand after trying to hit his butt to release her. She was ready to pull her hair out, "Ugh! You are impossible!"

Half tossing the little blonde, he smirked down at the dizzy woman in his arms, "And yet here ya stay, Bunny Rabbit."

Shooting the steel coated man a sad excuse for a glare, she crossed her arms as she huffed, "Only because you won't put me down, you jealous dragon."

His looked down at her in mock-offense, "It's not my fault ya stir up all these emotions. I don't know what t'do with 'em."

Narrowing her golden orbs at his pitiful remark, "You really do have the emotional range of a teaspoon."

"Gihihi, but you're gonna help me through it, aren't ya," releasing his armor and nuzzling just below her ear, earning him breathy giggles from his mate.

Their moment was quickly interrupted by their Master, hearts beating from his eyes, "Awwww! My Lu-chan has even softened up the emotionally constipated Iron slayer!" Turning frighteningly serious all of a sudden as he narrowed his eyes at the long haired dragon, "I want little Lucy's so if she comes back and the first granbaby I get doesn't have golden hair and big brown eyes, I'll smash you myself."

Staring at his Master in open astonishment, he collected himself with a shake of his head, "Ya know it's just as likely she'll pop out a little Pinky as she would one'a my hatchlings. Or Spark Plugs for that matter."

Makarov's eyes widened at the thought of another Natsu running around the guild, his voice was dark when he finally spoke up, "Dear Mavis, I don't know if the guild can handle two of them..."

Lucy managed to wrestle her way down from Gajeel's grasp before saddling up beside her Lightning dragon, her eyes danced with unspilt laughter as she addressed her Master, "Which one are you worried about, Gramps? Another Natsu, another Laxus, or another Gajeel because all three could be detrimental to the structure of the guild hall with their history."

Laxus' deep baritone cut in before his mate could pull his grandfather deeper into a discussion he was very adamant about avoiding, "Okay, that's enough of that. I'll call you when we come back down from the peak."

Lucy chirped a quick 'goodbye, Gramps!' before the Lightning slayer cut off his magic from the lacrima and pointedly looked to her, "He's told the guild already. It'll be a triple wedding at this rate."

Her head bounced back and forth as if contemplating something before shrugging, "I'm kind of impressed he lasted as long as he did. He has not been subtle in his approval of my being with any of you. I'm actually one hundred percent positive that no matter who I ended up with, he would have claimed my kids as his 'granbabies'. But that's kind of sweet...or at least it would be if I didn't catch the pervy old man looking up my skirt every chance he gets."

When she looked to the hulking blonde to her side, she was surprised to see his face twisted up. Lowering her voice, wrought with concern, she placed a hand on his arm, "Hey, are you okay, Laxus? You look like Gajeel when he had to feel things earlier."

His voice was deep, low but quiet, "How likely is it, Little One?"

Confusion washed over the Celestial mage, "How likely is what?"

Rolling his eyes to meet her honeyed eyes as he sighed and brought his hand rub his face, "That you're already pregnant."

She made a small noise of understanding before easily responding, "I mean, I'm on birth control but I guess I haven't been very good at keeping up with it since Crocus. There...is a...possibility of me being pregnant."

Lucy was surprised to hear the gravel of her Iron dragon's voice instead of Laxus'. He had wrapped an arm around her waist and pressed a sweet kiss to her temple as his lips brushed the skin with each word he spoke, "It'd be fuckin' amazin' if ya were, love. Little quick but that's the nature of dragons for ya."

Chuckling at his carefree attitude, she leaned into his body before adding light-heartedly, "Impatient lot, you are, eh? Guess I should have known that by now."

Growling seductively, "and persistent, Bunny Rabbit."

Pushing the beefy slayer away, she playfully chastised him, "Not while we climb this death trap, you're not. Now let's get this over with, daddy-dragons," before turning to her spirits who had returned to their half-forms and continued up a narrow path that split from the main road.

The blonde dragon turned to meet the ruby-gold gaze of the Iron slayer, he hadn't meant for his voice to come out small or full of apprehension but it did, "You're not at all freaked out at the prospect of being a father?"

Putting his scarred hand on the worried dragon's shoulder heavily, he spoke honestly, "Oh don't get me wrong, Sparkles, I'm fuckin' terrified at the thought of it, but she's not. And if she's not, then why should I be? We'll have her and that little piece of work is gonna make up for anythin' we might be lackin'. It'll be different when you bond with her. She might have played it off well, but our mate is excited to carry our hatchlings. That's all I need."

His stormy eyes widened at the dragon's confident words. Not really knowing what to say to them, Laxus just turned to follow where their mate was telling her spirits about the time Team Natsu decided to take an S-Class job without the guild knowing, her face was light with fondness as she recanted the details, painting a perfect picture with her words.

The snowflakes had fattened significantly as they ascended further up the mountain. Her spirits had eaten up her story quickly before the younger of the two requested another from his princess. Her breath puffed from her lips as she let out a choppy laugh. She had long since put up the heavy fur lined hood of her thick white jacket, knitted band covered her forehead but did little to help the chill that reddened the tip of her nose, her voice was light with the joy of talking about her nakama and the altitude they had managed to reach, "Okay, how about I tell you about how I came to wield Loke's key? Or would you rather hear the story of how I came to Fairy Tail in the first place?"

Both Laxus and Gajeel perked up at the mention of the tale of how she came to them. They both knew Natsu had brought her to the guild but neither of them really knew the details of what really happened. Silently hoping the spirit would choose to hear the latter story, they waited to see which tale they would be graced with next.

Pausing briefly to turn to look at her dragon's, her head tilted as much as it could from within the hood of her jacket before she summoned the maid and exchanged a quick word with her. She gave them a patient, easy smile as she held her gloved hands behind her back, humming as she looked to the peak of Mount Joushou. When the pinkette returned with a bundle of black cloth, Lucy thanked her spirit with a quick hug and walked to her Iron slayer.

Pushing the bundle into his chest, her smile bled into the tone of her words, "I would really like to make sure you make it through to the top of this frozen wasteland. I'd be pretty upset if anything of yours fell off because you were too proud to ask for your capey-jacket thing."

A blush spread across her dragon's face as he quickly wrapped the thick fabric around his broad shoulders and muttered a quick 'thanks' to the blonde before she resumed her walking between her spirits.

Ato turned to the chipper mage beside him, his tenor an easy request, "I think the story of how you came to your guild would be pleasant. I'm curious as to what you did before you were a mage...full time."

"Oh, I practiced my magic before I came to Fairy Tail. Mama was a Celestial Summoner mage as well, and she taught me everything she knew before she passed away." She lowered her head to keep the sting of her tears from the freezing air, her voice grew quiet, tight with emotion she hadn't let herself feel, "It was harder to train after that, but Aquarius helped me through a lot of it."

Gajeel tripped up at the drastic pull he felt from his mate, before he really knew what he was doing, he had gathered her into his arms. Even through her multitude of layers, he could feel her tremble as she buried her face into his chest. He had the weirdest urge to whisk her away somewhere quiet, somewhere warm, where he could unwrap her sorrow and strip it from her. It didn't belong with someone like his mate.

She stayed in the safety of her dragons embrace and released all of her pent up emotions; the sadness she felt at the loss of her oldest friend and motherly spirit, the anger she felt at her precious nakama for not knowing just how much their safety had cost her, the guilt she felt at keeping it all bottled inside her for not trusting her nakama with not only the knowledge of what she'd done but the shameful guilt of sacrificing one of keys. Her most trusted key.

When the shaking of her shoulders stilled, the moon was hanging high in the night sky. Her wolves had long since returned to the Spirit World, when she felt the comforting presence of her Lion. When she heard his voice, she broke from the warmth surrounding her to the arms of the ginger spirit she loved. Her voice was broken, she couldn't look him in the eye when she finally spoke up, "I broke her key, Loke. I'm never going to be able to see her ever again. What the hell am I supposed to do? I keep pushing further down but I can't do it anymore. I don't deserve to hold your key, any of my keys. How can you trust me knowing what I did?"

Laxus and Gajeel froze at her soft confession. They didn't know how to react to her admittance of willingly breaking one of her keys, one of her most precious keys by the sounds of it. The pull to comfort her was inescapable, all-consuming but they knew whatever she needed to hear, it would have to be from the leader of her spirits, the very man she was clinging to now.

Loke pulled his Celestial mage closer for a minute before pushing her back far enough to force her to look into his eyes. His tone was overflowing with the love and forgiveness she needed from him, "Lucy, none of your spirits fault you for doing what you needed to do to save not only yourself and our nakama, but each of us as well. If you hadn't broken Aquarius' key, we would all be lost once again. You saved every one with your selfless decision." He waited to see if Lucy would respond to his careful, honest words. When she just looked up at him devoid of emotion, he ducked so his blue-tinted glasses were level with her darkened eyes, "and she's not gone forever, you know."

Her face lit up at his words, her words still came out uneven and her sniffles hadn't ceased but they were full of hope, "Will I get to see her again?"

Her feisty Lion smiled devilishly at her, teasing gently, "That depends on whether or not you manage to find her key again, Princess. But you seem to be getting quite proficient at procuring keys of all varieties so I wouldn't worry too much."

"Thank you, Loke. For everything you've done for me and what you continue to do. I don't know where I'd be without you."

"I'm going to drown for telling you this...but she still watches you. Makes sure you're doing okay and she was quite impressed that you managed to land not only a boyfriend but three very powerful dragons." His eyes turned shifty, whispering lowly as if it would keep him from the Mermaid's wrath when he returned, "She can't wait to play with your kids like she played with you. Demanded the Spirit King find a way to get to Earthland so she could."

Wiping her nose with the sleeve of her jacket, she let out a real, genuine laugh at the image of the scary spirit cowing Mustache Man into giving her what she wanted, "Mavis, I miss her so much, but I'll be sure to find her key to save poor Mustache Man from having to endure her punishment."

The Leader of the Zodiac visibly deflated, before adding mockingly, "This will probably be the last time I see you for awhile. I'll be sure to send you my love from beyond the grave when Aquarius gets a hold of me."

"You can't die in the Spirit Realm you baka cat, but thank you. Seriously, it means everything to me...what you said."

Sweeping his mage into one more heartfelt hug before bowing slightly, "Anytime you need me, Lucy, I'll be there. Always."

When the remnants of his magic had dissipated, she turned to face her very confused, very concerned dragons. She knew they were waiting on an explanation from her and she would give it to them, but first she needed to get out of her snot encrusted jacket and into the warm cocoon of blankets. She summoned Virgo before she spoke to the pair of slayers, calmly asked the spirit if she would help set up a tent for them to share for the night. Her mates wordlessly assisted the pinkette put up the heavy canvas of their tent, watched as she and the maid spirit set up the thick mattress and seemingly endless amounts of fuzzy blankets before the pinkette bowed to her princess and disappeared to her home after shooting the two a threatening look.

Their eyes were unwavering as she peeled layer after layer from her body until she was standing in front of them in her pink t-shirt and silky underwear, rubbing her arm as her voice came out flat, "Guess I should explain a few things, huh?"


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

Lucy was nervous. She was really nervous. She tried to stop her fidgeting but under the gaze of both her dragons, it was impossible to not try to get some of her pent up anxious energy somehow. She knew they weren't angry with her, more on edge because of the inexplicable break down on the side of a mountain in the freezing cold from out of nowhere, and the fact that they had no idea what is going on with their mate. If she knew her dragons, which she did very well, they were going crazy at being in the dark. Taking a deep steadying breath, she motioned for the mages to sit on the mattress, "Well we might as well get comfortable, I have quite a bit to tell you. I just don't want you to get mad that I've kept this from the guild, from you."

Watching the two as they toed their boots off and sat cross-legged across from where she had settled into the warm blankets. Mavis, if I didn't feel like curling under a rock and disappearing for the rest of my life, I'd think they looked positively adorable sitting like a couple of kids waiting for story time to start.

Laxus' baritone was gentle, full of patient understanding, "Why don't you start from the beginning, Blondie? I have this nagging feeling like I'm going to be more mad at myself by the end of this anyway."

Giving the blonde a small nod, she turned to meet Gajeel's hardened gaze. The little blonde didn't mean to flinch away from him, but it was a gut reaction to the look of disappointment flashing in his golden-red eyes.

The slayer's eyes widened before his words came out rushing out, "No, love, I'm not...I didn't mean to make ya...I just don't like that I couldn't help ya out. I hate bein' helpless and I hate that you've been keepin' somethin' like whatever is 'bout to come from your mouth to yourself when any one'a us woulda listened. I hate that I've been watchin' ya for long enough that I shoulda known ya were hurtin' like ya are...were...whatever," he turned his head away from her, but it did nothing to hide the pink growing from his cheeks to his studded ears.

Her dainty hand found it's way to cup his cheek, her voice held more confidence than before, "Oh, Big guy, don't put any of this on yourself. I'm particularly adept at hiding things, a leftover instinct from living in the Heartfilia Konzern after Mama died. There was no way for anyone to know. I made sure of that myself, but that's about to change." Returning to her previous position, she took one more steadying breath before her voice rang through the small tent, even and steady but detached, "When I was trapped in Tartaros after everyone else had been defeated or... or worse. I was pinned down, I had already summoned Sagittarius before I had to send him back. I had called out Virgo and Loke before I finally had to summon Aquarius but I still...I didn't have the magic to defeat Jackal so I...I had to break Aquarius' key in order to summon the only spirit that could have destroyed Cube and defeated Mard Greer, the Celestial Spirit King. It was the only way to save my nakama, to save everyone. I didn't want to have give up the spirit that had been like a second mom to me but I was ready to do anything to keep everyone safe after she convinced me it was okay. She was the one who said it was okay..."

Her dragon's unabashedly stared at the little blonde in awe of just what she had done for them. What she had to sacrifice for them.

Lucy misread their silence as not knowing what to say to a Celestial mage who not only broke a golden Zodiac key, but a key that meant everything to her and hurried through the rest of her explanation, "By the time every one returned and healed from the fighting and the Etherius particles, the guild was back to normal. I didn't have the right to ruin the hard-fought return to daily life so I just-...I didn't tell anyone and no one asked." The way her shoulders deflated, her voice grew hard to hear over the winds ripping around their little sanctuary was heart-wrenching, "I would have said something if someone had just asked about why I never summoned Aquarius. I hoped someone, anyone, would but a few months went by and it seemed like it wasn't as important and no one was going to mention it so I just tried to pretend it didn't happen. Like if I just hadn't had the need to summon her and that's why I never did. Mavis, it sounds so, so cowardly when I say it out loud."

While Loke's words from earlier reassured her that her spirits had forgiven her but he didn't speak for the guild and he definitely didn't speak for her dragons. Her insides felt like they were twisting and turning inside her skin, trying their hardest to find a way out of her body. Lucy didn't know if should could handle the rejection she was sure she would find if she raised her head to look to at either of them. She knew that she had been doing fine before they came into her life but they had quickly become her stable foundation. She depended on them just as much as she depended on Natsu. Fucking hell, I'm going to have to go through this all over again with Natsu. Fucking fuck. And the guild. Fucking fuck fuck.

Her thoughts were broken up by the strong hand of her Lightning slayer cupping her face, his thumb brushing away the tears she didn't even know had pooled in her eyes.

When he finally spoke, she almost started a fresh round of tears at the adoration that laced through his deep baritone, "Lucy, you saved every single one of us with what you did. Why on Earthland would any of us be mad at you for it? You've got the biggest heart I've ever seen and more strength than I could ever hope to have. You are the backbone and beating heart of our guild. Most of Fiore knows you to be the Light of Fairy Tail." He paused to lift her chin to meet his loving blue eyes, "Do you want to know why I asked you about Bickslow earlier?"

Her brows furrowed at his drastic switch, "I-I guess...?"

"Because I remembered a conversation he and Freed had about you a few weeks after Gajeel and Juvia joined the guild. Bickslow reads souls almost like you would read an aura, the colors of a person's soul tell him anything and everything he wants to know about the nature of an individual, the true nature of their soul. He described your soul that day. I'd never heard him talk so highly about anyone before, he said...he said your soul was the purest soul he'd ever seen, that yours was always reaching out to the souls around you, that yours actually mended them. He told us that your soul was gold, Lucy. Golden souls are so rare, most people don't believe they exist, just like the Platinum keys that you've managed to gather. You shouldn't have kept something so painful to yourself for so long but now you know you don't have to and we aren't going anywhere. Got it?"

The Celestial mages laughter was watery but it music to her dragons ears. Gajeel was trying to come up with the right words, the right way to ease her fears, the right way to be there for her. A flash of irritation flashed as the thought 'what would Flaming Fuck do' before he said 'fuck it' and pulled his little mate into his lap and held her. His hand cradled her head under his chin, her ear pressed to his chest. Despite the low grumble of his voice, Lucy could hear the sincerity of his words, the love she felt through their bond, "I told ya I'm no good with all this mushy stuff but Lightning Rod's right. There's no way in hell we'd leave ya, especially not for what you've done to keep us together."

Her arm made it's way around his body before her other reached out to take Laxus' hand, she was drained from the trek up the mountain and the aftermath of her meltdown but the smile spread across her face nevertheless, "Thank you...both of you."

The three stayed that way, Lucy tucked safely under Gajeel's studded chin, Laxus rubbing small circles over the back of her hand, until the howling of the wind quieted around them. She knew it wouldn't be something she would get over in a day, but she was feeling lighter, more connected to her dragons than before and she just couldn't help but tease, "I'd like to order one naked dragon sandwich please, with extra cuddles and easy on the penetration." The duet of hearty chuckles that filled the space helped ground her.

Gajeel turned to look at his dragon-brother, "Yeah, I think we can make that happen for ya, Bunny."

The older mage shook his head, voice dripping with mock-ire, "Mavis, someday we're going to have to add Ashbreath to this naked dogpile and I don't know if I'm ready to see all that."

"Here's hopin' he doesn't feel me up in my sleep," the Iron slayer added earning another giggle from the blonde crawling from his lap.

She spoke while she pulled the rest of her clothing from her body, "He definitely will. If you thought I was bad, Natsu is ten times worse. If you don't want him groping you, you're going to have to take one for the team and always let him have first dibs on sleeping position. He usually ends up on top of me or somewhere at the foot of the bed with all the blankets wrapped up around him like a nest."

The Lightning slayer let out a groan as he rubbed both sides of his face, "Of course he's a greedy fuck when he sleeps. He's never been good at sharing anything he really liked."

"Tch, I'd like to see the Fire Prince fight me for ya, no good little cheat."

Her lids were getting heavier by the moment, her voice sounded far away, "Less complainin'...more spoonin'...Natsu isn't here," a yawn broke her words up before continuing, "so shut your perfect faces and get to it."

Much like the first night they shared a bed, Lucy's front was pressed into her Iron dragon's broad back, her leg wound around his hips, as she felt the hard planes of her Lightning dragons chest press into her shoulders, his warm breath mingling in her still braided hair as his hand ended up at her ribs, his thumb brushing the underside of her breast before she fell into a dreamless sleep.

xXx

I miss Natsu. I miss his toothy grin and his salmon hair and his big eyeballs full of life and laughter and I miss his uncanny ability to be a heater when I'm walking up cold as shit mountains. I hope he's okay...I can feel his bond tighten every day with impatient apprehension. I wish I could hear his laugh. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to send him away. She knew they were probably less than an hours climb from the peak and hopefully, the Ethereal Queen and her moping wasn't going to get them there any faster but she couldn't help it, she felt the loss of her Fiery dragon in her bones.

The Iron slayer was trying his hardest to ignore the pull of longing his mate was forcing through his body. When it become a physical weight on his muscles, his voice was a growl, "Oi, Bunny, what's got ya so upset. You're literally bringin' me down back here."

Sighing as she clambered further up the mountain towards a small break in the slope, her tone was heavy, "I just miss Natsu. We've been together pretty much non-stop since I came to the guild and it's kind of weird being without him for this long. I keep having to remind myself he's back at home when I look to turn to him to joke with him or yell at him about needing to be on his best behavior. I can feel how much it's hurting him, not knowing what's going on with me...it's just...I'm not a huge fan of the distance."

Giving the blonde a thoughtful grunt, the long-haired slayers voice was rumbling but not unkind, "Ya know, I can't believe I'm 'bout say this but, maybe ya shoulda' spent more time with the pink-haired freak before ya sent him back to the guild."

Shooting the man an easy deadpanned look, "You're kidding me right? You haven't enjoyed your time free of, Natsu." She tried to put a little more emphasis on his name in hopes that maybe the Iron dragon would actually use it sometimes.

Laxus' steel gaze rolled at the Iron slayers words, "I can't imagine you actually feel the loss of our younger dragon very deeply. You two haven't gotten along since day one, even against me, your relations were tumultuous at best."

"Tch, how'd that end for ya, Sparkler? and I don't miss the Fire Twerp but Bunny does and it's killin' me. I may not like the kid but I do understand she does, and right now? Her bond is getting stretched too thin with him. It'll snap if they stay apart any longer and ya know what that means?"

The bundle of white stopped dead in her ascent, her voice wavering with dread, "It'll kill him."

She was catatonic at the thought of losing her best friend, that her sending him away would cause it before she vaguely registered Gajeel's rough reassuring voice directly to her left, "Don't worry, love. We've got no leads on your Hero. We can take the first train back to Magnolia when we got off this fuckin' terrible hunk of ice. I'd be pissed if I lost ya before any of the good stuff started."

The sweet mage closed her eyes and tried her hardest to send her Fire slayer all the warmth she could muster through the bonds weakening between them. Turning to face her raven haired dragon, her voice was renewed with moxie, determination, "Then let's get the fuck up this forsaken mountain so I can fix this. "

When the trio finally climbed their way over the ledge, being rewarded with a small reprieve from the blustering winds pelting snow into their flesh, Lucy turned to her dragons, voice serious, "Cassiopeia warned me about some sort of stones? I don't really know what she meant but I'm going to tell you two right now, you can't have them so don't even think about it." Swinging back around to look for some sort of opening that could lead to a cave big enough to hold the room she was shown in her dream, "Now let's find this altar room and head back down and out of this frozen hellhole."

Laxus' voice boomed from further up the craggy cliff, "You mean stones like these?"

Lucy perked up at her Lightning slayers words before she grabbed Gajeel with her gloved hand and dragged him to meet her other dragon at a small crack in the face of the mountain. She saw a doorway a few feet inside the opening and the great arch was lined with beautiful swirling stones the size of her head of all different colors. Elements, they are filled with different elements. Without waiting to hear what Gajeel and Laxus were talking about, she pushed through the narrow passageway to run her hand over a bright, twisting transparent stone filled with fire. The warmth from it eased the growing chill that had taken hold in her body from the hike up and she couldn't help but picture Natsu's grinning face before pulling her hand away to take in the other stones. She could guess what some of the stones held, the bright, crackling yellow of lightning, the swirling reddish-violet fog of poison, the gentle aqua waves of water. She continued tracing until they were out of her reach, but her honeyed-chocolate eyes were caught by a deep blue stone flecked with bright gold at the peak of the grand stone archway hidden away on Mount Joushou. Her voice was reverent and small, "It looks like the night sky, my night sky, filled with thousands of glowing stars..."

All thoughts were quick interrupted by the sound of crashing rocks and grunting dragons. When she swung around to see what the commotion was about, the Celestial mage blinked once, twice, three times before pointing and laughing at the pile of rocks, snow and Dragon Slayers in front of her. Her stomach hurt, she was laughing so heartily.

Carefully uncovering his huge frame, the blonde dragon pointedly clipped, "We didn't fit so we had to make the hole bigger."

The immature snickering that slithered from the Iron slayer wasn't lost the other dragon, "I could do so much with that."

Her laughter had simmered to the occasional little giggle before she shook her head, "Well, you're both here now so let's move further into the creepy, foreboding room in the side of the mountain through the arching stones that are filled ominously with the elements that even I don't know what the hell is going on with, and see about a key, shall we?"

Her dragons were not paying attention her in the slightest, instead they were entranced by the swirling stones that respectively held their element, Gajeel's voice low and hungry, "I've never seen ore so pure in my life..."

Licking his lips unconsciously, Laxus mirrored the Iron dragon's tone, "Just look at it, twisting and delicious..."

Their fangs were seconds from delving into the enticing stones before they heard the crack of her whip and both got a quick snap with the adept flick of her wrist, "Oh no, you don't. Get your butts into the cave before I really get mad. You. Can't. Have. Them. Now, move."

Her honey orbs narrowed, unfazed by the twin grumbles and glares they sent her, before they finally moved passed her and she turned to eye them, ready for if one of them decided to test her.

As they moved deeper and deeper into the mountain, Lucy couldn't help the chills that shook her to her core. She quickly sandwiched herself between her dragons, her towering Lightning mage to her left and her grouchy Iron slayer to her right, "I get distinctly weird vibes from this place. They aren't bad but they don't feel necessarily good either."

Golden-red eyes looked down at her skeptically, "This place is fuckin' weird, Bunny. Ain't nothin' good 'bout it."

Laxus shrugged and teased sarcastically, "I think we should build our vacation home here. It's so warm and inviting."

Playing along with his good mood, the little blonde made sweeping motions to the dead space surrounding them as she twirled, "Can't you just picture it now? Giant ice-couch over by the wall, big ice-recliner for you to watch the ice-lacrima tv. Big ol' fur rug to spread between them."

"Oi! Get over here ya pair of blonde nutjobs, I think I got your altar room. If ya thought the cave was bad, this here is gonna give ya 'weird vibes'."

The two blondes shared a look of mutual reluctance before they walked across the room to get to the room Gajeel had disappeared in to.

Lucy was pleasantly surprised by the wave of familiarity that crashed over her, instantly soothing any lingering creeping feelings of doubt about the setting they were in.

The space was filled with a bright blinding light before the sweet melodic voice that Cassiopeia had used in her dreams, her mother's sweet voice, filled her head, My darling Lucy, you've made the journey to my prison and for that I am thankful, but where is your Fire Dragon?

The little mage's eyes widened at the mention of her missing mate, her voice was confident, "Natsu didn't come with us, he's back at home waiting for me."

The usually airy and ethereal voice turned...slightly annoyed?, Well, that could pose a problem. We need his fire the melt the ice that encases my key.

She couldn't help the gut reaction, her palm hit her forehead faster than she could register the motion, "Of course we need him...As if I wasn't regretting my decision enough on the way up this evil hunk of rock..."

Laxus cleared his throat before looking her, his eyes held a sense of questioning that she was sure was in regards to her sanity, "Who are you talking to, Blondie?"

Her voice incredulous, as if it should have been obvious to the dragon with exceptional hearing, "Cassiopeia of course. What the hell kind of question is that?"

Lucy, darling, your dragons can't hear me. Only you and your other spirits will ever be able to hear me.

"Oh that makes sense then," putting her hand to her chin as two sets of eyes openly gawked at the crazed, one-sided conversation the little blonde was having in the middle of a giant empty ice-covered room with a very ritualistic looking altar at it's center.

The Iron dragons hand scratched the back of his head, "Pretty sure this is the first in a long line of shit better left alone, Spark Plug."

"Yeah, I think you're right about that."

Ignoring her dragons as she made quick work of closing the space between her and the altar holding a hunk of thick ice, a Platinum key with her inverted-style crown at the top, at the center sat a crystal clear diamond. The determined little blonde had her hand over her lips, hip popped out as the other hand rested on the curve. Her brows had knit together so tight, she was sure she'd be stuck with a unibrow from her concentration.

This would have been easier if you had Phoenix in your possesion, or even either of the Corona siblings. You've mated with your dragons, yes?

"Yes, but how could that possibly help get you our of the ice?," she was confused and a little too cold for her liking when the words snipped from her mouth.

Lucy could feel her spirit give her a look that said, 'really?' before she apologized and Cassiopeia continued, Ask your Iron slayer about channeling the Fire dragons magic, Lucy child.

She gave an enthused nod before going toe-to-toe with the startled Metal mage, asking outright, "How do I channel Natsu magic, Big guy?"

He sputtered at the direct question and how intuitive his mate was, "Well-...When ya...mate with one of us, a dragon that is, we give ya our magic..."

Impatiently she cut in, "Yeah, yeah, I know that. I need to channel his fire to get Cassiopeia out of the ice."

He looked almost apologetic, but his words were hard, "Absolutely not, love. There's already too little of his fire in ya as is. No fuckin' way am I tellin' ya how to do it, not this far away from, Fire Fuck."

Glinting gold narrowed to challenge the tough dragon, without leaving their staring contest, Lucy called to her Lightning slayer, "You could get me to Magnolia in a flash, couldn't you, sweetheart."

The older dragon knew there was no fighting the stubborn woman when it came to her keys but he was still just a hair reluctant to get in the middle of the two mates, "It'd take a few jumps but probably ten minutes at the most. I doubt you'd get to sick with my lightning inside you but there's always a chance..."

Smirking at the Iron slayer, "See? Ten minutes and I'd be safe with Natsu's fire again."

Openly defying his mate, he growled, "And if ya don't make it to get to him? If he's not there? You're playin' a dangerous game with all our lives, Lucy."

Her name was a verbal slap to the angry blonde, shoving him away from her, she spat venomously, "I'm doing this, Gajeel. It'd be far less dangerous if you'd tell me how to but I'll figure it out one way or another. You are going to have to trust me. I'm not going to risk anyone...but, I-I can't just do nothing!"

Lucy, if your mate is uncomfortable with this, I wouldn't push him. Dragons are dangerous beings-

"Yeah well so am I, Cassie. I'm getting you out of that ice." Glaring into the murderous ruby-gold eyes of her dragon, "Are you going to help me or not?"

Laxus' tentative voice was too close to her ear, his hand too warm on her back, "Maybe Gajeel's right, Little One. I really don't like the idea of you dying over this."

He didn't deserve the acid of her words but she was hurt and angry that they didn't trust her, they doubted her, "Guess you better get to sparkin' then, huh?"

The thin thread of his patience snapped, "Fine, Blondie. I'll be here when you fuck up and need rescuing."

This won't be a very productive if you can't control your emotions, dear.

She all but screamed, "I have perfect control over my emotions!"

Her quick, heaving pants filled the cold space as her Lightning slayer shook his head sadly. She avoided looking into his eyes and she altogether turned away from Gajeel to stand at the stone altar. She reigned in her breathing, starting the easy rolling breaths of her meditation. Instead of focusing on the pull of her Celestial magic, she focused on the flame flickering in her chest. Focused on her Fiery dragon and closest friend, on the invisible cord that tied them together. Her concentration almost broke when she felt him push back, felt his familiar soothing warmth flood her system. Her lips curled into an involuntary smile knowing that no matter what, Natsu was there and he was feeding their bond from his end.

Lifting her hands, she pulled the safety of her gloves away from her fragile fingers, exposing them to the freezing air surrounding her. She felt the painful prick of cold biting her fingertips before she channeled the heat from Natsu's fire to her hands, she didn't see the tiny tendrils of his flames from behind her closed eyes but she felt them lick and kiss the palms of her hands. Lucy could almost pretend it was his lips scorching across her skin.

You've almost freed my key darling, just a little more. I know you can sustain the flames for a bit longer.

Hot tears fell from her eyes as she squeezed them tighter at the reassuring words from her motherly spirit, spiking the heat emanating from above the key.

Gajeel had long since left the cave. The Iron slayer was wrestling and losing to the instincts of his dragon, only further fueling the torrent of rage and fear, a dangerous combination in any man. But he wasn't a man and that made him exponentially more dangerous. His was losing his grasp on his magic, the painful flashing of his scales, spreading and receding, over his body felt like he was being ripped apart at the seems. When she focused on Natsu's bond, she inadvertently cut his off to levels so low, he couldn't feel her through his own heavy, tarlike turmoil. He know the moment his dragon took over, trapping him in a frenzy, bloodthirsty and pissed off.

The moment Cassiopeia's key was free from it's prison, Lucy fainted with a smile on her face.

Laxus was desperately trying to bite back his dragon as she fell in a heap on the steps of the altar. Before he registered the blood-curdling roar from outside the mountain, he had scooped their mate up bolted to get outside so he could safely get her to Magnolia. The moment he stepped into the blizzard, his hardened steely-blue eyes met Gajeel's narrow slitted eyes, in full Dragon Force, as the mage growled low at him, clearly looking for a fight as he stalked to the pair of blondes, ragged cape and raven hair whipping violently around him.

Before the iron-scaled seething dragon could get to where Laxus was cradling Lucy in his arms, they were gone, only leaving behind the faint scent of burnt starlight in their wake.


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five

Mavis, what the fuck happened? I feel like my bones are goo...and my insides are squirming...and fuck, I think I'm gonna be sick. As she opened her eyes to take in enough of her immediate surroundings to see the bucket sitting next to the bed and promptly heaved everything she had inside her stomach into the metal pail. Groaning as she leaned her forehead on her arm resting over the brim of the bucket, "Ugh, why does it feel like I'm dying..."

Her back straightened too quickly as she heard someone respond from her side, only succeeding in sending a fresh wave of nausea through her.

"Fuck, Luce. I didn't mean to scare you," Natsu's voice overflowing with concern as his warm hands were rubbing small, comforting circles over her back, "You've been out for a week and we were starting to get really worried about you."

She breathed his name with so much relief ti nearly broke the pinkette's heart all over again. The Fire slayer could have wrapped her up and locked her away so she never had to be that far away from him ever again.

Confident she wasn't going to up chuck anytime in the immediate future, she set her gross vomit pail back to it's original home on the stand next to her bed, finally taking her surroundings in enough to realize she was in the guild's infirmary again. Having the sense to keep her hand from connecting to her skull in a habit that was becoming far too regular for her liking, like she wanted to, the blonde beauty took a deep breath and motioned for the pinkette to get in the little bed with her.

His voice was playful and just what she needed, "Mavis, I thought you'd never ask."

Giggling as he lifted the blankets to curl her into his chest, her lips brushed against the tanned, toned muscles she desperately ached to touch, his arms wrapping her up in a tight embrace, "Since when do you wait for permission, Natsu?"

Pressing sweet, soft kisses into her hair, his words came out completely opposite of his tender actions, "I didn't want you to throw up on me. I really like staying vomit free."

Lifting her head to run the tip of her nose against the hollow of his throat, her voice was quiet, "I missed you so much. I'm sorry for thinking it would be good idea to be apart."

He sent shivers down her spine as he traced lazy swirls over her back with his fingertips, she couldn't help but smile at his rich, throaty voice, "Don't worry about it, Princess. It all worked out in the end."

Sighing, she pulled back to look into his star-studded onyx orbs, she was tired and confused and all she wanted was answers, "What happened? You said I was out for a...a week. Why?"

"Short version? You pushed your body too far, Luce. Between channeling my magic, almost breaking Gajeels bond and Laxus' lightning going haywire, you didn't really-"

Her voice was panicked, her head rushed as she sat up too fast again but she managed to push through the spinning sensation as she grasped her head and winced at the pain that shot through her skull, "I almost did what?"

Cringing at her obvious stress, he reluctantly added, "We don't really know what happened. One minute I could feel you, your connection to him and then it was just heat and Gajeel's bond tightened to quickly. There's really no telling what happened." She could feel his body tense as he kissed her neck before pulling back and whispering sadly, "He's...been gone ever since you came back, Luce."

"No. No, he can't be gone. I'd be dead if he was gone...Natsu would be dead...Why would he just up and leave? I know we were at a...disagreement on the mountain but he should have trusted me. He-he should have known I could...I could do it. He should have helped me."There was no anger in her words, only a terrible pit in her stomach as she fumbled through her thoughts.

Natsu's gentle voice was in her hair, his words caressing her, "I need to know what happened between the two of you. Laxus refuses to talk to anyone aside from growling at anyone who isn't a dragon who ventures too close to the infirmary. When I ask him about it, when Wendy asks him, he just closes up but you can see it's haunting him, whatever he saw."

Her hair fell around her like a golden shield as she hunched forward, she could tell tears wanted to fall but they couldn't, they wouldn't, Lucy wouldn't let them. Her hand was bracing her forehead when she recalled their fight, "When we finally made it where Cassiopeia's key was trapped in ice, she asked where you were, that you would be able to melt the ice to free her key but when I told her you didn't come with me, she told me to ask Gajeel about channeling your magic. He immediately shut me down, refused to tell me how to do it, to help me... I-I fought with him, Natsu. I refused to back down even when he said it could kill all of us because our bond was weakened. Mavis, I even yelled at Laxus when he was just trying to help." She laughed then, ugly and self-depreciating before continuing, "So I did it anyway. I tried to my best to bring your magic to my hands, I could feel you so close to me. It was like you were right there with me, all I could feel was your fire and your warmth. Then it stopped. All of a sudden, I was...my body was cold, my skin was numb...I was numb but my veins...gods, my blood was molten steel and then everything went black."

Natsu heard the door open and click shut, but Lucy didn't hear the Lightning mage come in until his voice, a raspy timber from a week of silence broke through, "It's a good thing you were unconscious. Gajeel was...rabid. Completely out of control from being cut off from you. You didn't see the way he looked you, at us. He had no recognition of who we were and he was ready to attack when I brought you from the cave. I tried to go back, but what was I going to do? Fight him? Talk to him? It was pointless anyway, when I finally made it back, he was gone. No trace of him from the blizzard that tore through."

When he looked up into her sunken eyes, she could see the regret flash behind them but she was focused on the sparking ring of gold that hugged his pupils, tendrils reaching out from the thick ring to cut through the stormy blue-grey of his iris. He holds his precious thunderstorms in his gaze now.

Reaching a hand the side of his face, she ran her thumb over the bottom of his scar, before tilting her head, getting a little cheekiness in her tone, "How long's it been since you looked in a mirror, Sweetheart?"

He closed his beautiful orbs and shook her hand away, "Mavis, are you serious? You're going to be an ass-"

"Laxus, while I've been slacking off, my magics been claiming a certain Lightning dragon." Letting out a breathy laugh, "I'm not being an ass, you jerk."

This seemed to knock some of the funk clouding around him, before Natsu punched his shoulder, voice light and easy, "Welcome to the club, Sir Mopes-a-lot! It's good to know your vow of silence was only temporary."

Lucy let out a melodic, airy laugh and felt the rush of relief from her dragons.

She steeled herself before her tone grew serious, "I have to fix this. I have to find him and I know I won't be able to do it alone."

When Lucy heard the angelic voice of the dragon she'd come to think of as her little sister, she equally as excited as she was confused, "Lu-chan, you have to let Gajeel come to you. You can't just go to him, but lucky for you, your bond is in tact. All you have to do is reach for him, remind his dragon that you're here and you're his. I would probably recommend not being at the guild when he comes back though."

She watched the little blunette as she crossed the floor to plop on the end of her bed, tucking her hand behind her ear before the Sky dragon gave her a beaming smile.

The blonde felt a little twinge of irritation at herself for not thinking about it sooner, her words were determined as she questioned, "When can I go home then?"

Her little dragon smiled innocently, "You don't...exactly have a home...officially."

Her voice was more a silent threat than a question, "I don't?"

Even Wendy was shrinking at the beginnings of Angry Lucy stirring, "Well, uh, you see, when Master told the guild that you'd mated with Natsu, Gajeel and Laxus, Mira and Erza sort of got into it and when Mira won...she demanded Erza's spare key to your apartment and disappeared. When she came back, she had a wad of jewels and devilish smile on her face. When Natsu asked what she had done, she gave him the scariest glare I'd ever seen before she spoke eerily sweetly about how you'll be fattened up with dragonlings sooner if you were shacking up with them."

"Mira terminated my lease. Of my apartment. That has all my things in it."

Laxus, in an attempt to soothe his mate, piped up, "All your stuff is at my place, Blondie. We were all going to end up there...anyway...right. Sorry, Mira is bad and I'm going to stop talking."

Rescinding the piercing glare she had shot the Lightning mage, she nodded in approval before continuing, her jaw clenched so tight it reminding all the dragons of their missing kin, "So let me get this straight, I am currently bed-ridden, my mate is missing and I'm not allowed to go after him, and in order to get him to come to me, I need to be somewhere private but alas, I am homeless?! Mavis! Why is everyone so fuckin' bent on being in my business?"

The Sky Maiden's voice was haughty but still tentative, "The guild cares about you and is excited that you've found the people you're meant to be with. You know how our nakama is, you can't expect them, especially Mir,a to just sit back and wait. She even scheme's about my love life and I'm just coming into my dragon instincts!"

Rubbing her face furiously, she threw herself back, only to be caught in her pink-haired slayers arms, "I know, sheesh, do I know, but ugh! My apartment?! I was going to take care of it when I got back anyway I suppose...and my landlady is someone I like to avoid...okay, I-I guess this is okay." She had pulled Natsu's hand into her lap and was tracing the lines of his palm as she turned to look into her stormy eyed slayer, "But you're sure this is okay? I feel like you were supposed to get nervous and fumble around a bit, maybe some pre-teen blushing before asking me to move in with you."

The older mage's broad shoulders shook as laughed at the sassy blonde, "Mavis no, Blondie. Do you know who I am? I don't fumble and I don't blush like some twerp whose balls haven't dropped yet. I'd have heaved you over my shoulder and locked you away."

Deadpanning, "Right, in the dungeon...I remember."

Wendy's giggles danced over the mages, "And I get fill my apartment at Fairy Hills with adorable exceeds! It's a win-win!"

Lucy turned to look at her Fire slayer, brows furrowed, perfect bow lips tight, "What does she mean? Isn't Happy staying with us?"

His hand found it's way to the back of his head in a nervous tick the Celestial mage had learned to adore, not only because it was the only time her Fiery dragon blushed and showed off his incredible biceps but he just looked so damn adorable when he looked up at her from under his lashes, "I explained to Happy that we would probably need a lot of privacy for awhile and Wendy's pumped to have he and Lily stay. They've been staying there since we left for Crocus anyway."

"Well then. I guess we can go...home now. To Laxus' house? Huh, what a foreign concept that I never thought would come to fruition," she was trying to sound like an adult who knew what was going on in their own life but she couldn't stop the childish need to reiterate everything they had just talked about.

Her tiny Sky dragon answered brightly, "Absolutely! You'll be tired for the next few days, and you really shouldn't do any strenuous activities," giving the older slayers very intimidated narrowed looks before smiling back at the beautiful blonde, "but you'll be well taken care of, I just know it."

Before she knew it, she was being carried into the enormous, beauty of a bachelor pad that had touches of Laxus everywhere. Frustrated at being whisked up his staircase and into his bedroom before she could get a good look, Lucy let out a frustrated 'hey!' as the Lightning dragon laid her gently in his bed, clean, black Egyptian cotton neatly tucked at the edges.

She could tell the blonde slayer was holding himself back, restraining their mutual need to strengthen their bond the way his rough baritone tightened, "You need to find Gajeel, Blondie. He was pretty fucked up when we left him on that mountain. He was primal and there's no telling what he's been doing for seven days in that state."

Her honeyed orbs look between the two dragons, admiring the way her magic flashed through the the bright ash and crashing blue of her dragons, and she felt it; the thread that tied her to her ruby eyed dragon had trembled. Her voice was pleading, but she knew they wouldn't be too far from her when she needed them, "Could you give me a minute? Don't go too far though...I just...want to focus on him for now."

Natsu was quick to abandon the door frame he had been leaning on to wrap her in a bear hug, his muscles flexing tightly as he squeezed his mate, "I'm gonna be a bond-tug away, Luce." pulling back enough to raise his brow playfully, his voice light as he shot the Lightning slayer a look that was sure to antagonize the older dragon, "I'll be snooping through Laxus' creepishly large house for all his secrets and hidden treasures. I bet his hoard is huge."

Pulling the pinkette from the giggling Celestial mage, she eyed the hulking blonde and the stern look etched on his face, "Hoards? You all have...hoards. As in, there could be a pile of gold and gems and other dragony hoard type things that you...what, sleep on top of when you're feeling particularly greedy and you need to remind yourself that you are in fact, a dragon?"

His voice was tired but that panty-soaking grin she loved spread across the blonde's dimpled face, "Actually? Kind of." Pausing thoughtfully before ducking down to poke the end of her up-turned nose, "and I only sit on it every once and a while. All those sharp edges from my heaping piles of treasure hurt when I try to sleep on them."

Natsu's slung his arm around her shoulders, his voice taking that rich, velvety tone once again, "You're gonna love my hoard. I've been adding to it since we visited your castle house."

Her eyes went owlishly as she blinked at him, completely taken aback by his simple statement. Astonishment wove it's way through her words, "Natsu, that...that was years ago! Just how long have you known I was your mate?"

"Not long, Luce. I mean, I just really hoped it would be you and I know how much you love books and reading so I started gathering as many as I could find. Levy even helped me get some really old, rare ones. They smelled like dust and old people and I almost burned them when I sneezed but they're okay now...only a few got burnt. Only the covers though." His last statement was almost an afterthought, a rushed reassurance.

Nodding as if in a daze, she turned to the Lightning slayer, "And you?"

Rolling his gold-rimmed steely eyes to the Fire slayer, he spoke with a careless irritation, "While I actually waited until my dragon nagged the shit out of me to start collecting things, I couldn't help the draw to all these fabrics. Jewel-tones mostly, silks, cashmere, cotton, velvet, lace, you name it, I got it in droves. Literal bolts, miles of fucking fabric. You should have seen the look on Bickslows face when he stumbled on them, he thought I was losing it the way I started sparking at him. I don't even know what all I have honestly, it was more of a gut impulse than a conscious decision."

She spoke decidedly, "Shiny."

Her dragons gave her odd looks, slight frowns at her unrelated response before she elaborated, "I bet most of the fabric, the things you've gathered are shiny."

Thinking for a moment, the Lightning mage shrugged, "Yeah, actually. A lot of it is."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Mavis, that is so bizarre. Probably one of the most adorable, non-threatening, dragon things that you guys could have picked up from your inner dragons. You have an inexplicable and uncontrollable urge to gather shiny things and stow them away and bask in them." Smirk twisting the corner of her lips, the Celestial mage teased, "I bet you purr like kittens and get all growly when someone gets too close."

Natsu nodded his head innocently, "Yeah, we do. Our hoard is supposed to be for our mate, an offering to them, to show we are capable of providing and proving we are worthy of you. The bigger the hoard, the happier the mate, the better off you are. It shouldn't be tainted by anyone else's grubby hands."

"This has been an incredibly eye opening and delightfully enlightening revelation that I am very excited to explore more thoroughly at a later time, when I have all of my mates happy and not...feral...so scoot your boots. You don't have to go home but you can't stay here and all that," her voice was sweet as she physically shoved the heavy men, shouldering them out the door before shutting it and turning back to take Laxus' bedroom in.

Mavis, I'm in Laxus' bedroom. He's literally been balls deep inside of me and I still can't believe I'm standing in Laxus' bedroom. It smells just like him, thunderstorms and rain and crisp green grass, like spring. I wonder if his closet is just a bunch of the same purple dress shirts all hanging on neat hangers in a row, dress pants folded neatly in stacks. Giggling to herself, she padded to one of the doors to her left and peaked inside.

Instead of being greeted by plum silk though, she had found his master bath, and fuck all if it didn't hold the most amazing open shower she'd ever seen. There were shower heads at every angle, even one large round one suspended from the ceiling. She only took a moment to take it in before backing into the bedroom and walking through the french doors leading to a small balcony with a big, cushy chaise lounge.

Folding herself up in the soft, grey piece of furniture, she looked out over the fading flames of a beautiful sunset. Her voice was a soft whisper, a gentle prayer, "Please, come back to me."

Closing her eyes, she focused on the too thin thread of her bond. It hurt her heart, made her gut wrench to feel just how frayed and lax it was, before pushing her own uncertainty and anxiety down to send her Iron dragon all the need and longing she had for him; the need to feel his rough, calloused hands on her skin, the need to hear the sinful gravel of his voice ghost over the shell of her ear, send shivers to her core, the need to run her fingers through the silk of his long raven hair, to see look into his deep wine pools reflect all the things he couldn't say. Sent wave after gentle wave to her mate, the feelings she had for him, the way she wanted to soothe him, to comfort and reassure him as she remembered his deep throaty chuckle, his cocky smirk and the way his chest shook when he growled just before he kissed her.

When all she felt in return was the cold, aching nothing in response, she wept. Her chest was heaving as she sobbed into her crossed arms over her folded knees, clutching them to her chest like a lifeline.

She could tell Natsu and Laxus were quite literally pacing in front of the door, torn between giving her the privacy she wanted and tearing the door from it's hinges to ease her troubles.

It felt like hours had passed, the moon was shining brightly above her and even her precious stars couldn't keep the sting of rejection from her chest. When all her tears had long since dried, leaving little dark spots on the suede of the chair beneath her and she felt empty. She felt cold and empty and she hated it. Whether she meant to or not, her bond with Gajeel was pulsing with anger at herself, at him, at being so far away and when he finally pushed back, she gasped from the unexpected force from it. The surge of his essence, molten hot, filled her with an influx of energy she felt a deep-seeded need to work off, to run off.

Clad in a pair black silky sleep shorts and Natsu's grey t-shirt, she scrambled from the balcony, ignored the sound of Laxus' door slamming through drywall as she flew down the steps and out the front door. She vaguely felt the prickling of the pine needles under her bare feet as she ran away from the giant house hidden away in the forest on the outskirts of Magnolia.

Her pants were breathy and frantic as she twisted and turned to peer into the trees. I know he's here. I can feel his hungry eyes on me. I just...I just have to find him.

She hadn't been frightened when she felt his warm breath in her hair, when his hands gripped her hips over his mark, his fingers digging into the smooth skin that was sure to bruise, when she felt his canines elongate against her neck as she bent her head to let him take whatever her wanted from her.

His deep, throaty growl was rough in her ear, "Ya should be scared, Little Bunny."


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six

She couldn't have even found the fear if she wanted to. Gajeel's chest rumbling from the feral, down-right sexy growl had her buzzing with anticipation, with a primal need for him. Without hesitation, Lucy flipped her body around and crashed his lips to hers with a fistful of his tangled raven hair.

She could feel the smirk of his lips before he devoured her. His mouth moved over hers, metal ball of his tongue demanded access and she gave him what he wanted, opened her lips for her dragon. The moment she did, he was on her tongue, biting her bottom lip enough to draw the sweet metallic taste of her blood into their heady kiss.

The Iron slayer tore through the thin material covering the source of the intoxicating scent of her and had her back pinned against the rough bark. When he finally pulled away from her, both panting from the passion of their kiss, she could finally look into his eyes, deep ruby red clashing with the glinting gold, his pupils blown wide with desire as his voice deep and husky let out a dangerous laugh, "You're mine now, love." His lips ghosted over the shell of her ear, "and I plan on gettin' my fill."

It was then she realized somewhere between grabbing him and being slammed against the unforgiving trunk of the tree, he had pinned her arms to the tree above her head with his cold, harsh iron. The balls of her feet supporting her glistening creamy skin as he backed away from her, leaving her body to shiver at the loss of contact and the molten heat of her core, bared for him under the sliver of moonlight that managed to break through the canopy that blanketed them.

When she managed to find her voice, it was raspy, breathless, "What are you going to do to me?"

She threw her head back as her heady scream filled the silence of the night, his left hand was back to gripping her twisting black dragon but his right had delved into her tense, dripping pussy as he growled over the hypersensitive hollow of her throat, "I'm gonna take what's mine."

The pain of his grip on her waist disappeared as he pushed the soft cotton of her shirt over the generous curves of her mounds, watching as her peaks tightened from the cool breeze that danced over the rosy flesh with a predatory smile. Her core clenched at the gleam of his fangs as the tip of his tongue ran over his swollen top lip, she almost didn't recognize her own pleading tone, "Please. Take me here...take me now."

The rough pad of his thumb that had been firm, unmoving right above her apex, where she desperately wanted him, grazed over her clit, his metal seemed to sing under his touch only making her wanton moans louder, harsher. His mouth was on her nipple, sucking and licking at her peak before pulling back and sinking his teeth into the swell of her other breast, three of his fingers curling inside her as her pushed his magic into her. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't move, but she could feel everything; the way he was stretching, preparing her for his cock, each of his elongated canines deep in the flesh of her chest, the thick, bone-melting pleasure of his magic as it filled her, chasing her worry and fear from her and leaving the familiar, all-consuming need for him in its wake.

When he pulled from her with a viscous snarl, her deep chocolate eyes searched the trees for what withdrew her dragon from her. Paralyzed by the sight stood the rest of her dragons, panting, sucking in the scent of her that permeated every inch of the woods, or so it seemed to the slayers. Their inner dragons whispering one thing to them: take.

She had never seen such a hungry look in Natsu's glinting draconic eyes, as soon as he stepped closer, her eyes focused on him, Gajeel bared his teeth in another low snarl, his hand never ceasing it's relentless pumping in and out of her weeping core. Between the feel of him against her walls, the shivers wracking her body at his rapidly cooling magic and the keen stares of her mates as they took in the sight of her pinned and naked, she was at the cusp, trapped in a state of being utterly out of control of her body but not getting the release she was aching for.

If she hadn't felt his breath stick to her skin, glistening with sweat, the blonde wouldn't have known which of her dragons had spoken, "Either sit back and watch or leave, I'm not givin' her up and I'm not sharin' 'til her throats raw from screamin' my name."

Without a word, Laxus leaned against the thick trunk of a tree not even fifteen feet from where she was strung up. She was curious as to what her Fire dragon would do, would he stay to watch another dragon ravage me? Would he turn and head back to the house, out of the woods? She realized it sent a pang of disappointment through her at the thought of him not watching her, not wanting to watch her come undone.

Her Fiery dragon looked torn.

She hadn't mean't to call to him, but as soon as his name left her lips, drawn out and breathy, his hand shot out to brace himself, cracking the tree his hand connected with.

Her Iron dragon was far from pleased at her calling out Natsu's name as he pumped into her and withdrew completely from her body. All the churning and twisting in her lower abdomen halted so suddenly, her breath caught in her lungs painfully as her unabashed whimpers echoed around her.

The iron at her wrists was unforgiving as she pulled at her bindings, his body was only a foot away from her and in an act of desperation, she grabbed the loose chains of her shackles and wrapped her thighs around his waist, grinding her soaking sex over the bulge of his pants, latching lips onto the column of his throat. The vibration from his growl had her mewling as his hands snaked around the taut muscles of her ass, his blunt nails digging into the flesh. His name fell from her lips in a sharp, breathy moan.

The raven haired slayer had undone his pants, the studs of his cock rubbing against the lips of her core, coating him in her sweet vanilla juices. His hot tongue licked the shell of her ear as he purred, throaty and breathless, "What's my name, love."

His words sent a wave of arousal through her, clenching her thighs around his hips, her moan was soft, she couldn't focus, "Gajeel..."

His thumb was teasing the outline of his dragon, "Louder."

She glanced to the dragons at her left and the coil deep at her base tightened as she watched Laxus' hand stroke his length, bead of pre-cum glistening at his tip. Flicking her attention to her tanned and toned Fire dragon, she watched as his abs flexed and tightened, surprised to see him mirroring her blonde slayers actions. Even more surprising to the minxy Celestial mage, she loved it. It gave her a surge of fire, of lightning, lighting the nerves of her body as she lifted her core to line herself up with his studded cock, letting out a loud, wanton moan as he sunk into her inch by inch, "Gods, yes...Gajeel please. Fuck me."

With her back flush with the abrasive bark, he snapped his hips roughly into her clenched sex, already drenched and ready for him. It only served to quicken his pace, harden his thrusts and his low growl filled her senses as his name left her mouth, a chant with each snap of his hips into her. Each push into her heat tugged at the bar that pierced her clit, tugging her sensitive nub, setting her nerves on fire. Her climax was building with such intensity, the blonde didn't know if she could handle it's peak when it came. Her toes were curled painfully into the fabric of his pants, her nails digging into the palms of her hands, her arms tensed, pulling on her restraints until he lifted her, changed angles and he was hitting the spongy patch with the metal of his tip with each thrust. His name ravaged her throat as she screamed his name. The blinding pleasure of her orgasm was too much for her as she writhed, totally encompassed by his body as he snarled with his own release.

But he didn't stop the pistoning in and out of her, he forced her to ride the white-hot waves of her climax until her moans, his name had turned into incoherent babblings. Her walls tightened around his thick cock as she pulled him into her, her vice grip and powerful legs holding him still as the last dredges of her orgasm flexed her pussy against his twitching member.

Her arms were free in an instant and her hands were in his hair as she took his mouth with hers, her lips moving in time with his until her lungs were screaming for air. Pulling away just enough their breath mingled together as she nosed the tip of his nose, her voice raspy, "I'm sorry."

He was pressing tender kisses over her cheeks, across the bridge of her nose, "Don't cut me off like that again, love."

Laxus' cleared his throat gently, the deep baritone of his throat was course, "Not to ruin the moment, but something big is headed our way."

Grunting as he pulled himself from her core, she let out a breathy moan as she trembled at the feel of each of his piercings leaving her, before her toes made contact with the cool earth.

She felt the comforting weight of her Lightning dragons coat, fur tickling her cheeks as she wrapped the warmth around her, pulling her shirt down to try and combat the cold night air. The throaty timbre of her Iron slayer had her leaning into his knuckles as they grazed her neck, "I like the new dragon, Bunny Rabbit."

Knowing her flames were supposed to cover the skin of her neck, her eyes turned to where Natsu was rubbing the back his head, blush furiously spreading across his face as he held his hand out to her, "I meant to tell you about that..."

Looking back at her Iron slayer quickly before shakily padding over to the pinkette, she was confused and tired and satiated as she spoke, her voice hoarse, "Tell me what, Natsu?"

"Not now, Luce. Let's get home and I promise, I'll tell you."

The oldest dragon's voice rumbled through her chest, "Better yet, we can show you."

Satisfied for now, she let herself be swept up by the delicious heat of Natsu's arms, determined to stay awake as they made their way back through the forest.

She didn't make it thirty feet away from the tree that had left marks all up the expanse of her back before her breaths evened out and she curled deeper into the embrace of her Fire slayer.

When Natsu had tucked her safely into the soft blankets of Laxus' bed, placing a light kiss to her temple, he turned to the other two dragons watching from the doorway, voice teasing, "Guess that explains why I had to fight through Pubu with a raging hard-on, eh?"

Leading them down to his living room before flopping on the massive worn, black leather chair, rubbing his temples, "You missed quite the party in Sakura Town."

"Tch, Pipsqueak couldn't keep up with the big dragons," Gajeel drawled easily from the matching couch.

Rolling his onxy eyes as he claimed the opposite corner of Laxus' couch, Natsu's voice didn't match the fire of his words for once, "Fucking fight me, Metalbreath."

Laxus casually leaned forward on his elbows to address the long haired slayer, "You okay now?"

Letting out a deep sigh as he cracked his neck, "Fuck, I hope so. I've never had my dragon completely take over like that. Fuckin' christ, Laxus, I tried to attack you. I wanted to. As soon as I saw her in your arms, I couldn't focus on anythin' but her lifeless body and I wanted blood. Your blood."

Natsu's voice was quiet but earnest, "Is there anything to clean up from your week-long sabbatical?"

"Thankfully not. Pretty much had tunnel vision. My dragon wanted Bunny and that was it. Nothin' got in my way."

The sleepy trill of Lucy's voice had his ruby-gold eyes wide, she had changed into one of the silky plum shirts in Laxus' closet, the sleeves rolled loose at her wrists, the collar exposing her shoulders, "Then why didn't you answer me? I tried to feel you but...the bond...you were silent."

Opening his arms to let her crawl into his lap, he buried his nose into the soothing scent of her golden waves as he tucked her into him, "I'm sorry, I was...I wasn't really in control. I felt everythin' ya were goin' through. I couldn't focus-"

"Don't do that ever again," the Celestial mage had trouble keeping the unnecessary bite from her voice as she glared at her apologetic dragon.

He scoffed at the little blonde in his lap, "Bunny, you cut me off. I know ya didn't mean to, but ya can't be that careless. This isn't somethin' to fuck with, with any of us. We are dangerous and unpredictable and ya got three of us to keep in line. There's shit ya can't do anymore."

Exasperated with herself more than Gajeel, she rubbed her hands over her cheeks, frustration taking a firm hold in her chest, "Mavis, I know. Honestly...I know. I don't know what's gotten into me lately." Falling back so her back fell into the plush cushions of Laxus' couch, her legs draped over Gajeel's lap, she let out a sigh as her head rested on Natsu's firm thigh, "I know I fucked up. I should have waited until Natsu could have come to Mount Joushou, or until we went back for the key. It's not like she was going to go anywhere, she was encased in ice for fuck's sake. I had no right to blow up on either of you for just trying to keep me safe."

She let out a soft sigh of contentment as her Fiery dragon's warm fingers combed through her hair, his voice was soothing, "Wendy only looked at your head, Luce. We will ask her to check over the rest of you when she comes over tomorrow."

Gajeel's signature chuckle sounded as Laxus' deep groan rumbled through his chest. His heavy hand running through the blonde spikes of his hair, "Fucking Mavis, it's happening. It's happening right now."

Golden eyes widening to the size of the moon, her voice was shocked, "Oh fucking...you don't think-"

"Oh, Bunny Rabbit, I think it's happenin'," the Iron slayer's voice was snide.

Golden-flecked onyx orbs danced from golden-rimmed steel to golden-splotched ruby, voice heavy with confusion, "What's happening? The fuck are you talking about?"

The pinkette was met with three matching deadpanned looks before Lucy spoke slowly, "Natsu, honey, what happen's when two people have sex, without protection and without pulling out?"

The deep blush that spread to the tips of his ears only added to the adorable squeak of his voice, "Oh. Oh...right."

Suppressing the giggles threatening to fall from her lips, the little blonde mage tucked one of the many stray tufts of salmon hair behind his flushed ear, "Mavis, you are adorable. Priceless and precious, and that is just...adorable."

Both her older dragons had no desire to suppress the booming laughter at the innocence of the young slayer. Shooting them a half-hearted glare through her smile, "Come on, you big bullies. I think it's sweet."

Gajeel leaned over and punched the glowing red dragon, "Aww, Pinkie, no really. That is just the sweetest thing."

Scrambling, completely disregarding the chorus of disgruntled 'what the fuck's and 'watch it, Natsu!', the pinkette dumped Lucy off the couch as he moved, unsuccessfully attacking the Iron slayer.

Mumbling under her breath as she haughtily brushed herself off to sit on Laxus, who was staring at the ceiling rather intently, "Fucking crazy ass dragons, tossing me from the couch when I could be carrying little dragon hatchling heathens..."

As soon as she had curled herself onto the hardened muscled frame of the Lightning dragon, his arms were around her, hand splayed across the flat of her stomach. His voice was uneasy but laced with excitement as he stared openly at his hand, "Holy fuckin' Mavis, Little One. We've just gotten back home. We haven't even started the house. Fuck, wait until Gramps catches wind, or worse, the demon. Will it call all of us dad? What about-"

"Babe, just breathe, would you? At this rate, you're going to have a heart attack before you have to worry about whose gonna call who what," her voice was light and playful as she laced her fingers with his, "We have nine months to get everything in order if I am pregnant. I was actually thinking about staying to the outskirts of Magnolia anyway. There isn't many places in town that have the space to build what we need and I want a big backyard. Any offspring produced by you three will need the room, I'm sure."

The oldest slayer leaned his forehead against his mate's and focused on their new bond. He fully understood what the Iron slayer had meant when he said it'd be different when they had. He could feel the small tugs of her own fear but they were far outweighed by the surges of joy, excitement and love the Celestial mage was sending her dragons at the prospect of being a mom; of carrying their children.

She could feel the tension gradually leave the bulky mages muscles until he pulled her into his embrace, pressing a lingering kiss to the top of her head before it was interrupted by a stray pillow being thrown by one of the dragons currently tumbling around the dark hardwood of the living room.

Trying to keep calm, the feisty blonde cleared her throat as she stood over the tangled limbs of her Fire and Iron dragons, hands firm on her hips. When she had their attention, her voice was clear, without room for argument, "I'm curious to hear about your hoard, Big guy, so why don't you sit your fine asses on that couch and tell me about it without any contact between the two of you, okay? Okay, good plan."

Flicking the Iron slayers ear as he kicked Natsu off him much harder than was necessary, his scarred hand flew to ease the pain before grumbling, "Fuck, Bunny, I'm goin'. Ya don't have to be a-" Meeting the murderous glare of his mate, he promptly shut his mouth and sat back on the end of the couch.

Narrowing her honeyed orbs at the pinkette, he marched back to his end of the couch and threw himself down in a slumped heap. When both had mirroring posture, arms crossed firmly over their chests, arms bulging at the strain of their muscles, slight frowns turning the corners of their lips downward, the curvy blonde nodded in approval and sat cross-legged between the grumpy dragons before turning the raven haired mage to her right, eyes expectant, "Well? What about your hoard? Natsu's been collecting books, Laxus is ready to open a boutique, so what have you been collecting for your dragony trove of treasures?"

Rolling his deep red eyes, his voice was casual but Lucy could see the barely noticeable dusting of pink over his nose, "I find a lot of...gemstones when I'm huntin' for ore to eat. And I like to...," the rest of his sentence was muffled under his large hand rubbing his mouth.

Leaning closer to the flustered dragon, her dainty hand squeezed his thigh, "What was that? You like to...?"

"I'm gonna regret sayin' this, and I will knock someone the fuck out if I so much as hear a snicker, but I make...furniture," avoiding the gaping mouths as he ground out the last word.

Biting her lip at the unexpected confession from her serious dragon, she tried to chock back the gawking, indignant tone, "Oh. Well that's...not at all what I would have ever expected from you. A furniture man. You make your own furniture."

Grounding out through his cringe, "And metal danglings...jewelry..."

Flattening her lips into a straight line, desperately trying to keep her voice even and failing, "You also make...jewelry. Mavis, this is actually too much. You've all got quite the hoards. When will I get to see them?"

Laxus' strained voice cut through, "How about we all make it to bed, Blondie? It's been quite the day and I'm ready to go the fuck to sleep."

As if on cue, a yawn wracked through her tiny frame as she looked to the now standing dragon, "Yeah. That's probably for the best."

Without a word, the other two dragons followed the blondes to his bedroom. Lucy crawled under the soft blankets first, Natsu's head of pink hair quickly taking up residence on her stomach, as Laxus and Gajeel stripped their shirts and threw them to the floor. Each taking the space at her side before the Celestial mage yawned out, "Goodnight, daddy-dragons..."

Laxus gave a soft kiss to her temple as Natsu's lashes fluttered over her stomach, pressing his lips to the space below her bellybutton. Gajeels deep purring rumbled through her chest as he nuzzled into her hair, "G'night, love."


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven

When the sunlight shining through the french doors of Laxus' bedroom became too much for Lucy's eyelids to handle, she cracked them just a sliver. She immediately regretted that decision and snapped them shut again, letting out a groan of irritation. Blindly burying her head into the crevice between the body to her right and the mussed sheets beneath them. Much to her delight, her new hidey hole blocked out all the sunlight and as an extra bonus, was the perfect temperature to yank the blankets over her head and not be stifling.

Nuzzling into the skin stretched over well-built muscle, she was greeted to the grunt of her Iron dragon before being ripped from her sweet cocoon. The sleepy mage couldn't really complain though. Instead of being a great big asshole and throwing her to the sharks of the day, he pulled her onto his chest, her smooth, creamy legs tucked between his. At some point in the night, she had pulled her arm free from the sleeve of Laxus' shirt, which much to the Celestial mages pleasure, was in his closet with at least thirty of its identical brothers and sisters hanging inches above stacks of pants; one his black slacks, one his tight red pants, and another piled with dark washed jeans the deepest blue she'd ever seen. She distinctly remembered thinking it was crime the tight jeans stayed locked away in his closet and not on the delicious curves of his firm ass and thick legs. Her whole left side was pressing into the slightly cooler skin of Gajeel's chest with her shoulder, arm and the majority of her generous chest free to relish in the closeness.

Sighing at the skin to skin contact she adored, she cracked her darkened honey-coated eyes lazily to peer up at her dragon. Her fingers were tracing the lines and edges of his face while he slept. The pad of her fingers grazing over the soft skin of his lips, her thumb running along the chiseled bone of his jaw and she couldn't help the smile that spread across her own lips when he smirked at her, his ruby eyes still closed.

His voice came through sleep-riddled and gravelly, sending a wave of arousal straight to her core, "Mmm...Ya haven't gotten to wake up in my arms before so I'll give ya a break, but for the record, I don't do mornin's so quit your temptin' and lay your pretty golden head on my chest so I can enjoy sleepin' in a real bed with ya, Bunny."

Kissing the space over his heart, she reached over to the nightstand on her right to run a hand over her keys before giggling and whispering into his pierced ear, "It's almost one o'clock in the afternoon, lazy dragon. I've been dreaming of Sparky's shower since I laid eyes on it last night so either you get your perfectly sculpted ass out of bed and into the bathroom with me..." pulling herself up to kneel between his legs, she stretched her hands high to the ceiling before leaning backwards and arcing her back to stretch her spine before continuing, "or you could stay in bed while I enjoy the shower myself."

Running his rough hands over the silky fabric before palming her breasts, Lucy moaned, light and soft, as he ran his thumbs over her nipples; the bare rosy peak was puckering under the rough texture of his hand while the covered peak was slow to hardening under the circles his thumb was lazily drawing around the sensitive bud. His breath was hot as it ran over the skin of her throat, voice alert and full of the insatiable hunger the Iron dragon was quickly being associated with from the little blonde, "Or I could tie ya to the bed and keep ya here with me all day. Bar the doors and use ya up until your nothin' but soft iron in my hands."

Her hands had made their way into the tangles of his raven locks, husky chuckle falling from her pouty lips, "Not today, my big, bad dragon. Today's the day remember? We are going to see just how persistent you lot are," before giving the smiling, yes real genuine smile spread across his mouth, a light eskimo kiss and backing off the bed and disappearing into the bathroom.

Getting a better look at the ridiculously sized room, she shook her head with a smirk firmly fixed on her face before spinning to face the mirror. High-pitched squeals filled the cavernous hollow of the bathroom as she took in her reflection.

Gajeel ran a hand down his still smiling face and pointed the other hand into the bathroom as Natsu poked his head into the bedroom, having heard their mate's excitement from the living room, he had bounded up the stairs to see what had her so worked up. The moment his bare foot stepped over the threshold, he was wrapped into a bouncy hug as she spoke so fast, he had to bite back the laugh to try and hear her words, "This," pointing very adamantly at their mating mark, "is the type of thing you tell me right away, Natsu. This is so fucking cool looking! Now I have three dragons, one for each of you and they are all so goddamn badass! Do you think I could actually be intimidating now? How sexy do I look with all these really detailed and freaking awesome marks? I wonder why yours changed though and Mavis, I'm gonna be sick again," all but diving for the toilet, she started heaving into the bowl. Once again feeling to soothing heat of her Fire dragon's palms rub circles over her back.

"We've really gotta stop meeting like this, Luce. A dragon might get the wrong impression," his laughter only grew as she flipped him the bird while her other hand fisted her hair away from her face and out of the way.

After ten minutes of dry heaves and a level of uncertainty in her stomach she didn't enjoy in the slightest, the little blonde knew it was happening. Mavis, when I figure out which one of these dragons has reduced me to a heaving, neurotic mass of hormones, I'll kill him. Freakin' impatient little dragons really are persistent. It should have been at least somewhat difficult for me to get pregnant. I haven't even been mated for a month and these...men are going to their 'plump little Lucy' wish. Whichever slayer is lucky contestant number one will live through this hell right along side me. No escape for him if there is no escape for me.

The pink-haired slayer was chuckling under his breath at her softly huffed tirade before lifting her and leading her to the sink. He watched the way their new mark, a dragon completely surrounded in flames was staring straight out from it's perch right below her left ear, pure onyx eyes shining with mischief danced along her bright creamy skin as she moved to rinse her mouth and brush her teeth. It's wings were folded, cradling a bright golden key at it's chest, the fire that encompassed the dragon was almost alive, the bright oranges, reds and golds practically dripping down the side of her neck, the long bird-like tail following the line of her collarbone before the feather-like flames of it's tip wrapped around the graze the top of her breast, where her heart lies.

His playful rich voice filled the bathroom as his toothy grin spread from her view of his reflection, "Wendy's downstairs already, babe. Just hop in the shower quick and meet us downstairs. It seems the three of us have something to discuss with your little sister in the meantime."

Nodding her head, she started slipping the buttons of her shirt through the holes and let the silky material fall to the floor and stepped into the shower, calling back, "I won't be too long, I promise. Love you, Natsu!"

"Take your time, Luce. We aren't goin' anywhere. I love you," turning to rouse the Iron slayer from where he was staring from the bed. Natsu's voice was light, "Come on, Iron Prick. We have some things to talk about with our kin."

The older dragon smirked at the pinkette, voice deep, "I haven't showered in a week, Fire fuck, so I'm gonna get into that ridiculous shower with our mate and then we will be down. Bunny should be there when we talk to Wendy anyway."

"Can't say I blame you for that. Try not to do anything while you're in there. We really don't need to scar the little dragon with a couple of horny slayers with boners while she tries to eat her lunch, okay?"

"Fine, but if she starts somethin', I'm finishin' it," the raven haired mage was in good spirits, half joking with the youngest dragon.

Shaking his head, Natsu made his way back down to Laxus' modern kitchen and taking a seat on one of the leather barstools next to the blunette who was surprisingly without her exceed.

He had gotten over the shock of watching the hulking blonde dragon move effortlessly throughout his kitchen, a sea of stainless steel and black marble, swirling yellow-gold veins through out the countertops.

Laxus' voice was preoccupied as her cleaned the cuts of chicken before placing them on the griddle, "Where's Blondie and the depraved?"

"Showering. Luce got sick again. You should have heard the way she was cursing us under her breath when she was coming to. Angry Lucy is real and she is scary, so I hope for our sake, Iron fu-freak was the successful dragon."

Wendy's light, higher pitched voice was full of concern, "Lu-chan got sick again? I knew I should have done a full check up. After you gave her more of her magic, she was stable again so I didn't think it was necessary."

Seamlessly flipping the pieces of meat, the blonde looked over his shoulder to the frowning blunette, "Don't beat yourself up about it, Squirt. We are pretty sure we know what's up with Blondie anyway, and there is nothing you could have done."

Narrowing her deep brown orbs at the slayers back, her voice was low, not an open threat but the twinges were there, "What did you do to my sister, Laxus..."

Hearing the little dragon's anger, the oldest mage stopped talking and focused on the food in front of him, not really up for getting lectured about safe sex from a girl who barely made it to his chest.

Knowing trying to get anything out of the Lightning slayer was futile, the Sky dragon turned to Natsu with a sugar sweet smile that ranked up there with Mira and Lucy's own, her voice dripping with false-confusion, "Natsu-chan, what's wrong with our Luce? I don't like not knowing what could be making her sick if I can help her through it. How would you feel if you knew something was the matter with her but no one told you what was really going on? I don't want to be in the dark because I'm young."

Trapped between the silent threat of Laxus' bright blue eyes and the expectant gaze of Wendy's warm brown eyes, Natsu started to sweat at his lose-lose situation. Not really wanting to get electrocuted or feel the wrath of the Sky maiden, he let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding as relief flooded his body at the sight of his mate, dressed in simple denim jeans that hugged her every curve and one of his black shirts she must have pulled from his bag, bouncing down the steps, talking eagerly with the Iron slayer.

The smallest dragon shot them both warning glares before turning and hugging the blonde mage with joy that was not present a few seconds ago, "Oh Lu-chan, Natsu said you got sick again. I'm sorry for not being as thorough as I should have been when I looked over you"

Returning the embrace with gusto, Lucy smoothed the little blunettes hair, "Wendy, I really don't think you would have known to look to see if I was pregnant when Laxus brought me back."

Without a moments break, Wendy's hands were hovering over her stomach, concentration putting a deep wrinkle between her brows as she spoke, her voice barely a whisper, "Of course! I should have known these dragons wouldn't stay away from you for long. Not going to lie, I did think it would take a little longer than one half-baked mission set up by Master but...you are definitely pregnant, Lu-chan." Smiling up at her beaming kin, she bubbled with excitement, "I guess I should also tell you that...I've claimed you myself. Obviously not like these brutes but as my kin. As far as draconic laws go, you're my sister and I'd fight for you, and now your hatchlings, to the death if need be."

Pulling the little dragon into a bear hug, the blonde spoke with equal excitement, "You've been my little sister for a long time and you're going to be an amazing auntie. When will we know whose little swimmers won first go at it?"

Looking up to take in the reactions of her mates, she wasn't at all shocked to see no change in the smirk of Gajeel's face at the news or the proud fist raised in the air at Natsu's, "I'm all fired up now!".

The resounding 'thud' that came from the kitchen was definitely cause for alarm though.

When Wendy's voice spoke up, exasperation ringing through her voice, the other three mages couldn't hold back their belly laughs, "Oh for Mavis sake, he's a grown man and the oldest of the dragons. You'd think a man with his reputation would know that you being pregnant was a matter of when and not if."

Lucy took over the cooking as Gajeel and Natsu hefted the dead weight of the Lightning dragon to the couch, Wendy giggling as she moved to sit back at the bar to talk with her big sister, "I probably won't be able to tell who for a month maybe more but that's only if the babies are magic carrier's. Bickslow could probably tell you as soon as a heart develops though."

Adding a few eggs to the wok filled with rice, baby corn, carrots and green onion, the blonde called back over her shoulder, "I hadn't even thought to ask Bix. Hopefully in the few weeks until then, Laxus will be over his fainting spells if the baby turns out to be his.

"Fuckin' hell, Battery Pack weighs a fuckin' ton," the Iron dragon drawled as he leaned on the counter next to where the Celestial mage was humming under her breath.

"And if he asks, all the bruises he got are from when he passed out like a pussy in here," Natsu quickly added as he took the stool next to Wendy again.

Giving the pinkette a sly look, the blonde asked with a brow raised, "Where would the bruises come from otherwise, dear?"

Gold-flecked orbs going wide before clearing his throat and mumbling, "We may have dropped him on the way to the couch."

"Mavis help us all if he finds out you dropped him after he fainted at hearing I'm pregnant. I have a feeling it's going to be a sore spot you two are going to poke every chance you get." Shaking her wooden paddle at Gajeel, bits of rice falling to the floor, "And when he sends 50,000 volts through your very conductive metal body, I'll be there to tell you I told you so."

"Tch, I'll just mention being a dad and put him to sleep before he could," booming laughter poured from the raven haired mage, at the murderous glare his mate sent him.

"Whatever, this is ready so let's just go ahead and eat," the little blonde's voice was full of mock-tiredness as she made Wendy a heaping plate and grabbed her own before walking through a huge square archway to a decent-sized glass-topped table surrounded my high-backed leather chairs. Muttering under her breath as she sat on the cold leather, "Maybe we can use Laxus' hoard to use something other than leather for all his furniture. Shit is cold when it touches your skin."

Thirty minutes later, Laxus meandered into the dining room, plate of food in one hand and the other rubbing the side of his head, "Why the hell does the side of my head hurt when I fell backwards in the kitchen?"

"Ya sure ya remember fallin' backwards old man? I think you're losin' it in these later years of your life," Gajeel snickered just before he fell from his chair, the faint static of Laxus' lightning causing Lucy and Wendy's long hair to lift before being smoothed down by the girls.

Taking the other side of the Celestial mage, he pressed a quick kiss to her lips before sitting and eating his late lunch.

Running her hand over his thigh and giving him a toothy smile, her voice light and airy, "Wendy here says that in a few weeks, Bix will be able to read the babies soul when it's heart develops and we will be able to see whose it is and while I think your little fainting spell was adorably hilarious, I think it would make me feel better knowing you were stable enough to actually handle knowing whether the baby was yours or not."

Groaning as ran a hand over his mouth, "I'm never gonna live that down am I?"

"Not on your life, Spark Plug," Natsu's rich timbre chuckled out.

"If it makes you feel any better, you didn't sustain any brain damage when your incredibly thick skull hit the tile of your kitchen." The little blonde mused as a finger tapped her chin, "Though you may have cracked the floor."

The pinkette piped up again, "That's okay. You're building a new house anyway, right Luce?"

The pig-tailed dragon perked up at the mention of a new house, her voice bright and bubbling, "Oh Neechan, you're building a house?! Can I help design it? You'll need lots of rooms to house your nest. I can't imagine they'll stop until they've each got at least two," gesturing towards the bickering dragons surrounding them.

"Absolutely, sweetie! I mean, six rooms just for little dragons, three for each of my selfish dragons, probably two guest bedrooms for visitors...dear Mavis, this is quite the involved project," her golden eyes darkened as she realized just how large their house was supposed to be. And that's not even all of them, that's just bedrooms. I'd like a library to put all my books and to write in, I'm sure we'd need a huge kitchen and dining room. The living room would have to be massive to make sure there would be room for not only my team but Laxus' and dear gods, I don't even want to think about all the bathrooms we'd need. They'd need a gym for all their manly workout stuff...OH MY WORD.

Rather abrasively standing from the table, successfully drawing the attention of each of her dragons, Lucy let out a shout of undetermined excited words before turning and holding her hand out to the Lightning slayer, her words rushed and exuberant, "Where's my key, baby cakes? I know you wouldn't let me down after all the trouble we had to go through to get it so hand it over...pleasepleaseplease."

Trying his best to get into the pocket of his black pants while simultaneously holding off his fellow blondes handsy effort to frisk the key from his body, "I could get to the key if you'd give me two seconds to get into my pocket-"

Reaching into his pocket a little too enthusiastically for the Lightning slayers liking, giving his balls a good punch as she kissed him sloppily before exclaiming, "Got it! Thank you babe! You're the best!" Before he could mention the pain she inflicted to get the key from him, she was out the sliding door to backyard.

When she had made it to the safety outside, she summoned the Ethereal Queen, Cassiopeia. As soon as the beautiful spirit became corporal, Lucy had wrapped her arms around her waist. Her voice was small but full of joy, "Cassiopeia, I'm sorry it so long to summon you. I've been sort of...out of it."

Lucy darling, I'm just happy I have a mage to give my contract to. You had the Spirit World up in arms the moment you went down in my chamber.

Backing up to give the spirit some room but not letting go of her hands, she was greeted with a beautiful ghost of a smile, "Would you like to make an official contract with me, Cassie?," the Celestial mage was hopeful as she asked.

The powder blue of her long hair grazed over her down-turned toes as she spoke, It would be an honor to have such a compassionate and powerful mage wield my key. I should advise you, my powers are purely mental. I have exceptional telekinetic powers and I have a particular affinity for the dead. I do not prefer to use it, but I can channel the dead into the mind of those who oppose you to find faults or weaken your enemies.

"Well if you aren't comfortable with using that power, then I won't even make you use it, Cassie. I want you to be happy and comfortable with me. I want you to trust me," the blonde reassured the floating spirit.

When the rest of her dragon-kin came to watch from the porch, Wendy bouncing eagerly at the top of the steps, Natsu leaned casually back as he sat on the third step down, Gajeel leaning on the waist high metal wall surrounding the back deck and Laxus, faint smile in place, with his arms crossed over his chest, Lucy was positively radiant being surrounded by her family and even though Cassiopeia couldn't talk to them, she still made the round of introductions, letting everyone know that the beautiful spirit could hear them, but wouldn't be able to respond directly.

Turning back to her spirit, her eyes went wide and her skin flushed from head to toe.

Gajeel's rough baritone called from the porch, "Oi, Bunny, what'd the floatin' Queen say to ya that's got ya all sorts of hot and bothered?," shit eating smirk spread across his lips as Laxus' eyebrow raised into his hairline.

The Celestial mage looked at her little sister before glaring at the Iron dragon, "I really don't think now is the most appropriate time to repeat it," mumbling under her breath as she kicked at the grass, "I don't there will ever be an appropriate time for me to repeat it."

The Fire dragon spoke excitedly, "When will I get to meet the wolves, Luuuceeee? Gajeel told me they are huge and I bet you any jewel, I could take them."

Thankful for her best friends change in conversational direction, she bowed to the Ethereal Queen before the spirit kissed her forehead lovingly and return to the Spirit World.

Turning to her pink-haired slayer, checking her nails cockily as she drawled, "So you think you can take Ato and Saki? I wouldn't bet on it, baby." She could feel the rush sent to her core as he stood slowly, stretching each of shoulders, eyes hungry.

When he finally crossed the yard to stand toe to toe with her, arms crossed over his chest, he leaned down to meet her eye level, "Bring 'em out, baby. Let's see what you learned while I was away."

Scoffing as shoved the arrogant dragon from her chest, "You want to fight, Natsu? You and me, Pinky. Tomorrow at the guild. I'll show you just how quickly I can kick you ass."

Wide toothy grin affixed on his face, he leaned to give her a searing kiss, hand bracing the back of her neck, leaving her light-headed and breathless before pulling back and winking at his dazed mate, "It's a date, Luce."

Oh, fuck. What have gotten myself into.


	28. Chapter Twenty-Eight

While Lucy was cursing herself at her sudden bout of confidence, Cetus had come out to wait for his mage's little tantrum to be over before his easy, smooth voice interrupted, "My Princess, if I could suggest maybe having a more involved training session now that you'll be 'kicking the ass' of the Fire slayer. You'll be perfectly fine as is, but I'd like to teach you something to put the dragon down up close and personal."

Staring at her spirit with a mix of shock and enthusiastic curiosity, she spoke tentatively, "You mean...I'll be able to actually knock him on his ass myself? With my own two hands?"

Giving the house her dragons had just walked back into a sly look that was altogether devilishly handsome with a maniacal upper-class twinge that would have set her lower stomach on fire had it not already been tuned to the music of her dragons, before he ducked to whisper in her ear, "You'll be able to do far worse than that, Princess Lucy." Straightening up, hands clasped behind his back, he continued with his usual deep baritone, "So get into your work out gear. We've only got time for two sessions before you have to face your foe."

Hooking her arm in his as she patted the Sea Serpent's chest absentmindedly, her voice conspiratorial and scheming, "Oh, Cetus, you have no idea how sweet this victory is going to be."

She gave of her dragons a suspiciously haughty look before leaving her green-haired spirit in their company to change into more appropriate clothes.

Cetus bowed in front the blunette dragon before introducing himself, "You must be the little sister to my Princess. I am Cetus, I represent the Sea Serpent constellation, and it is an honor to meet you Sky Maiden."

Blushing at the handsome spirit's formality and attire, Wendy stuttered back, "H-hello Cetus. L-lu-chan has been t-telling me all about her new sp-pirits. She's quite fond of you."

Straightening back to his full height, he smiled at the young mage, "Is that so? I'll be sure to let the Lion and Cepheus know of her fondness for me. Thank you...?"

Her mouth dropping into an 'o' as she realized she didn't actually give the spirit her name, "Wendy! Sorry..."

"No need for apologies, little princess. Miss Lucy has already told me your name but I find it terribly rude to use a name that hasn't been given by it's owner."

The two oldest dragons gave each other eye rolls and exasperated looks at the smooth spirits quick work at winning over the Sky dragon as Natsu slapped the unsuspecting spirit on the back a touch harder than necessary before throwing his arm around his neck and pulling him in close, "So you think you're going to get Luce to put me down herself, eh? I love her but she's not much in the way of all out physical fighting. Do I think she can kick my ass from here to Pergrande? Absolutely. Do I think she herself can put me on my ass straight hand-to-hand? Not a chance."

Shoving the pink-haired mage from his body and giving him a grin that oozed 'you're about to be proven wrong' smugness, "I wouldn't put so little stock in her abilities or my own. When you are looking up at my beautiful Princess from the flat of your back, I'll try not to rub it in."

Gajeel's gruff voice broke up the back and forth easily, "Well I can't fuckin' wait to see Bunny put ya in your place. Mavis, this'll be better than that time Sparkles was behind her-oofph" Laxus' not so subtle back hand to his chest cut the Iron slayer off before he could finish his very vulgar statement, "What the fuck!"

"Mavis, there is going to be an even smaller, more impressionable dragonling in this house in less than a year and you can't even keep your dick out of casual conversation in front of Wendy," rubbing the side of his face out of frustration.

"Tch, technically ya just brought my dick into conversation yourself, dumbass."

The little dragon rolled her shining brown eyes at her brothers, voice heavy with exhaustion, "I don't know how Lu-chan deals with you all and she still isn't half-crazy herself."

The rich tone of Natsu's voice piped up from down a random hallway leading further into Laxus' house, "Luce is just as crazy as the rest of us, Wendy! You should know that by now!"

Pulling her hair into a high ponytail as she came down the stairs in a pair of black spandex shorts that fell mid-thigh, her black sports bra and a short, loose blue tank top with the Fairy Tail emblem on the front in gold and was showing off each of her mating dragons, she heavy-heartedly added as her very voluptuous chest struggled to stay tamed, "Yeah, I'd kind of have to be to around this lot. Though I do have the sense to not bring up anyone's 'little dragons' in casual conversation with my little sister," sending the giggling girl a playful wink when she finished.

After hearing the indignant cough from the raven haired slayer and booming laughter of her blonde slayer, the Celestial mage asked where she could find her murder boots, not being able to find them in her things which someone had unpacked and put away in various drawers and a separate closet in Laxus' bedroom. Virgo probably.

Her green-haired spirit cut the response from the Lightning dragon, much to his annoyance, "It's probably best if you train in something lighter than those idiotic dead weights you call boots. I have no doubt that eventually you'll be able to wear them if you really needed to but to begin with, I'd suggest either going bare-foot or in very flexible trainers, Princess."

Giving her blonde dragon an apologetic smile for her spirit's interruption before giving her attention back to the Sea Serpent, "Well I guess I'm good to go then. Do you think Wendy could come along with? I really haven't gotten to spend much time with her lately." Turning to the pig-tailed mage to ask, "That is, if you aren't already busy, Little Sister...?"

Shooting the Celestial mage a splitting grin, she shook her head enthusiastically, "No, I'm free all day. Carla, Happy and Lily went fishing for the day. Well, Happy and Lily wanted to go fishing and somehow they roped Carla into tagging along, but they won't be back until after dinner."

Matching the littlest dragon's smile, "Excellent! Then let's head off into the woods while you three go and...start looking for land for the Dragon's nest so Pinky over there doesn't see my new secret weapon, okie dokie?" Not waiting for a reply from any of her grudging dragon's, she nodded decidedly, "Okay, good! Shoo shoo," waving her fingers at them to make her point before blowing each of them a kiss and saying her goodbyes. Grabbing Cetus' arm and Wendy's hand before heading out to the backyard to get a crash course in dragon slaying.

Laxus, already annoyed with the day between actually cracking the ceramic tile of his kitchen floor and Lucy's unintentional assault, was not looking forward to having to make a decision on where they would be spending the rest of their lives without his mate being there. Begrudgingly, he threw on his boots, a new dress shirt and headed out the front door.

The Iron slayer was actually looking forward to watching the Seaweed spirit train his little spitfire so at his behest, he pulled on a black t-shirt, his own black leather boots and moved to join the oldest dragon before thinking better of leaving the little pink-haired cheat alone in the house. Calling roughly to the Fire dragon, "Get your ass back down here, ya fuckin' shit. I know those ridiculous floppy shoes of yours don't take that long to put on."

With little heat in his voice, the slayer answered with his hands behind his head, "Don't get your panties in a twist, Mother Metal Shaving, I'm right here. Let's go find us a nest, eh?"

With a smirk fixed on his face, he shoved his hands in the pockets of a pair of well-worn black jeans and headed out the door behind the excited dragon.

xXx

After four hours of Cetus' 'training', Lucy learned a lot about chakras and the flow of chi through a mage's body and more about her stance before the spirit told her to finally get up from where she had been sitting crossed-legged for most of the afternoon meditating. Wendy, who hadn't learned much about meditating before, was thankfully fascinated at the lesson and the impatient blonde didn't have to feel bad about the little dragon having to sit through the most boring lesson of her life. Which was saying a lot because she had to sit through grueling hours of heiress lessons. Hours upon hours of etiquette training, finance and accounting classes, proper diplomatic relations and how to conduct business meetings, which fork to eat with which course and about a million other things that she had honestly, never really needed to know as a mage. Had they come in handy throughout her career as a guild mage? Sure, a couple of times, but in the long run, the years of classes had been some of the most yawn-worthy of her life, until the drolling deep even monotone of her Sea Serpent had given her yet another, crash course on the finer points of meditation. Something she had already sat through with an even more monotone, Capricorn.

"Okay my Princess, we will work on the practical uses for what I've taught you. Please, call out Cepheus for a sparring partner for the little princess and the Lion for your own," the long-haired spirit had bent over her, where she had laid herself back in the grass before shooting straight up at the mention of getting to spar.

Quickly calling out the Earthen King and Loke, she was attacked with a barrage of sweet compliments and bathed in kisses up her arms before swatting the spirits away, "Enough you two. Cetus is teaching me a new way of fighting and guess who gets to be my guinea pigs?"

Cepheus' blood red eyes went wide, his voice shook ever so slightly as he turned to the smirking spirit with his hands clutched behind his back, coal black eyes dancing with an evil glint, "Oh, no. I know exactly what he's teaching you and I won't be apart of this. Every single time he does this to me and every single time I end up a heap on the ground for hours. No. Absolutely not."

Before the Celestial mage could guilt the handsome brunette into letting Wendy practice on him, Cetus was looking down at him, standing a few inches taller than the Earthen King, voice cold and deadly, "You wouldn't deprive our beautiful Princess of vital knowledge that could save her life in the heat of battle, would you Cepheus?"

Swallowing the lump that had developed at his throat before his eyes darted to where Lucy was smothering giggles with the tiny dragon and back to Cetus, he spoke softly but firm, "I wouldn't dream of hindering the Celestial Princess in her training, but I swear to the Spirit King himself, so help me, if you leave me in the middle of nowhere by myself, again, I will personally make sure there is no water anywhere for your twisty serpent head to swim in all of Earthland."

Stepping back from his threatening position to address the pair of ladies who were openly gawking at the two men with a casual smile, "Sky Maiden, if you would come stand a foot away from the Spirit World's biggest baby, and if you would take up position with the Lion darling Princess, we shall continue the lesson."

The curvy blonde shared a look of 'what the hell just happened in front of us' with Loke, who responded with his own look that said 'I don't fuckin' know, but let's just do what he says, okay?'. Giving a mutual nod, they turned to face each other.

Wendy moved to stand across from the grumpy royal spirit before holding our her hand, voice cheery and bright, "I'm Wendy, Lucy's little sister, it's a pleasure to meet you Cepheus."

At the mention of being his precious mage's little sister, the spirit's frown instantaneously curled into a handsome smile before taking her hand, bowing deeply and kissing the back chastely, "It is an honor to meet you, little princess. If I'd have known I'd be sparring with you, I would have had less objections. You don't seem the type to abandon me after the lesson is over."

Her melodic giggles, the spirit noticed mimicked those of his Princess, rang through little opening before her pigtails shook with her head, "Oh no, you can just call me Wendy but I'm sure Lu-chan wouldn't leave you in the woods either so you have nothing to worry about," patting the brunette re-assuredly.

Giving the four bodies in front of him a knowing, twisted smile, his voice was back to being even, but not unkind, "Then let's proceed with the lesson, shall we?"

xXx

"Luce won't like this," stating matter-of-factly to the hulking blonde.

Running his heavy hand down his face, the Lightning mage spoke tiredly, "And why, pray tell, is that, Natsu?"

Gesturing to the open plot of land before them, voice obviously irritated that he even had to say it out loud, "It's too close to Magnolia."

"I thought Bunny liked being close to town, ya know, where the guild and all our nakama are?," the Iron slayer's voice obviously irritated at the round-about complaints the Fire dragon had come up with for the last nine properties they looked at.

"Luce is a Celestial Summoner mage."

"Yeah? We all fuckin' knew that Ash-hole, what's your point?," verging on homicidal, the raven haired dragon was hitting his limit on dealing with the youngest of their little house-hunting party.

"And this is too close to town. The lights will drown out the stars and she won't be able to see them as clearly at night," giving the two older dragons a shrug, again, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Giving the pinkette an impressed look, the Lightning dragon turned to move to the next property, calling back to the astounded Iron dragon, "Let's get moving then. Blondie needs her stars like we need our elements."

The trio of of dragons was well into the two hour walk outside of Magnolia, directly behind the guild hall before they came to the For Sale sign at the edge of the property they were to look at next. Much like Laxus' current house, it was deep in the woods, away from the light pollution the city produced and hopefully, would be the last of the properties for the sake of his ever-shrinking tolerance of the two bickering dragons behind him.

"My hatchling is gonna use yours for target practice, Burnt Toast," Gajeel gave the laughing Fire mage a good-natured punch on the arm.

"Pfffft, any baby of mine is gonna be able to kick your puny dragonlings butt."

"Mavis, will the two of you shut up already. This is the last one we are looking at before heading back to Blondie so get your asses moving before I electrocute you both and tour the land by myself," without looking back, the blonde mage started down the narrow road towards the bulk of the property.

After a short and thankfully silent fifteen minute walk, they came to a small opening in the maze of tall trees which opened into a wide, crystal clear lake.

Before Laxus could say anything, Natsu had exclaimed, "Now this! This, Luce will love. I vote this one and so will she."

"Tch, no shit she'd like this one. It's far enough away to get away from nosy team mates, lots of room for buildin' and baby-makin', the lake for the creature from the green lagoon and this means, no more shoppin' around for property," rolling his golden-ruby eyes at the pinkette.

"I'm sure Laki will have a blast with all this. Maybe Blondie'll like the idea of a log home, save us some time on building it...," Laxus mumbled under his breath more to himself than to his counterparts before turning to take the walk back down the road, motioning the pinkette and the raven haired slayer to follow him quickly.

When they finally made their way to the end of the driveway, he pulled the For Sale sign from the ground and carried it home to make the call to the realtor.

xXx

Lucy had sweat gathered on her brow with Loke flat on his back as she crouched to his side, smile firm on her face though she was panting. Too pumped to care that she was breathless, her hand shot up, "Hah! Fuckin' finally! Natsu won't know what hit him tomorrow," grinning maniacally to no one in particular as she spoke under her breath, "but I will. Cocky, sexy, fiery dragon will be so in shock that I put him down and in front of the whole guild, heh heh."

"Um, Lu-chan?"

Turning back to the Sky dragon with glee in her eyes, "What's up, Wendy-" Her eyes went wide as she turned to meet her panicked brown orbs as they darted from the blonde to the collapsed brunette spirit. Tilting her head to the side quizzically, "Uuuuuh, you okay there, Ceph?"

With a faint smile and a weak thumbs up, the Earthen King returned to the Spirit world with an equally as immobile Loke in tow.

Bowing deeply, Cetus took Lucy's hand in his before giving her unexpected but earnest praise, "My Princess, I've never seen someone catch on to my methods so quickly. I'll be sure to wake you early tomorrow to refine what I've taught you this evening before you head to your guild." Turning to meet Wendy's gaze, "And you, little princess, have become my favorite dragon. I am highly impressed with the way you knocked Cepheus around. Excellent form, if a little hard with the hits."

Blushing at the spirits compliment, the blunette ducked her head and let out a quiet 'thank you' while she twisted her toe in the grass shyly.

Giving her one last smile before placing a kiss on the back of Lucy's hand as the blonde gave her spirit her own very exuberant 'thank you' and pulling him into a very sweaty bear hug. Finally releasing her green-haired spirit to let him head home after a few seconds of crushing her chest to his.

Shooting her little sister a beaming smile before looping her arm in hers, "How about we go shower and get some dinner ready for the guys? I think I saw the makings for homemade pizza in Laxus' pantry. It's kind of weirdly well-stocked for a man notorious for being a bachelor through and through. I kind of pictured him living off guild food and take-out."

Speaking with a renewed pep as they made their way back to the house, Wendy giggled, "Laxus is full of surprises it seems. He keeps to himself most of the time so the only people that really know him outside the Raijinshu and Master would be you now."

"And Gajeel and Natsu. Probably Gajeel more than Natsu though," getting a far-off dreamy look in her golden-chocolate eyes.

"Ew, Lu-chan. That is something I do not need to know," chuckling at the older mage's blush.

Smacking her forehead with her palm, "Mavis, I'm sorry. Sometimes I forget you've got slayer senses like those the guys. You're just...not a giant di-jerk about it."

"I think I've been around the guild enough to be able to handle some swearing, you know," teasing the already flustered blonde.

Hoping to change the subject, Lucy turned to the intelligent little dragon, genuinely curious to see what she has to say on the subject, "So why do you think Natsu's mark changed?"

Hesitantly speaking, "Well, I don't really know for sure. Grandeeny never said anything about the marks being able to change but if I had to guess? I'd say it had something to do with the fact that you almost completely used all his fire when you channeled it through yourself. It changed as soon Natsu pushed more of his magic into your neck when Laxus brought you to the guild." Giving the blonde a very intimidating look before hardening her voice, "Which by the way, you are incredibly lucky Natsu happened to be at the guild still. You could have severed the bond with him if he wasn't"

Unconsciously tightening her arm, she looked down into the narrowed brown eyes a half head below her sheepishly, "I know. I'll be more careful and listen to my mates about things that I don't fully understand. Right before the black took over, I could feel it. Just...nothing. It was the scariest thing to fall asleep to, like I was trapped like that until I felt his fire wash over me."

Staring at the blonde skeptically for a moment before nodding and returning to her usual cheer, "I'm sure you've learned your lesson, Neechan. Though I doubt you'll be going anywhere too far without your mates for a while."

"Honestly?," ducking her head down as they made it to the back porch, "I feel so much better having them around me. I thought I'd hate it, that I'd feel too crowded and out of control but it's this weird sense of calm; like everything is where it should be and I'm home. I hated not having Natsu around, and then when I heard Gajeel was gone, I could feel the loss like a ache in my chest. It's just not right when one of them is gone." Opening the back door to let the youngest slayer into the house, and heading to the kitchen, "Do you want anything to drink? I was going to make some jasmine tea."

Pulling herself on the leather bar stool at the island before answering, "Yes please! and that's how it's supposed to be, Lu-chan. A dragon's mate is there perfect other half, their missing piece, they make up for all the things the dragon might be lacking while still being able to rein them in when need be. If you think about it, I really don't think anyone else would have been able to handle any of them. Laxus has a lot of pressure on him to become the next guild master and he's going to need a mate who can handle not only the guild along side him, but be a voice of reason and encouragement when he doubts himself, which you've pretty much been trained to run a whole entire business and you're the light of our guild so who better to be at the master's side than you; Gajeel needs someone who has enough heart to make up for his lack of empathy but someone who can actually still go toe to toe with him, who better than the first person to not only stand up to him but to forgive him and don't even get me started on Natsu. That dragon is the most clueless, destructive, hopeful mage I've ever seen and aside from Erza's...unique way of handling him, you are literally the only person in the guild who can talk to him, reason with him, fight next to him. You've always been everything to him and he's always been there for you, that one just makes sense."

Lucy's jaw dropped at her astute, clear-cut dissection of her relationships, only being interrupted by the soft whistle of her kettle boiling before she grabbed it to pour into the ceramic teapot. Blinking away her shock as she carried a tray with the tea, two matching teacups and some cookies she had found stashed away, to the bar to sit next to Wendy. She couldn't help the light astonished tones that mingled in her words as she poured the tea, "Damn, Wendy-lou, when did you get so intuitive and grown up?"

Grinning over the rim of her cup, the little dragon spoke casually, "I make it a point to know my kin very well," taking a sip and sighing happily at the soothing liquid, "and honestly, it should have been obvious with the way they pined over you. They weren't very subtle about their attraction of you. Just remember the Magic Games? Or Gajeel's constant growling at the dragons from Sabertooth when they would come visit the guild and hang on you. Again, I shouldn't even get started on Natsu's obvious claiming of you."

"I guess I just chocked it all up to them just defending their nakama...and Natsu was not that obvious. I do not have slayer senses you know," proud of herself for at least having some defense as to her own density went.

Deadpanning at the smirking blonde, "Lu-chan, he's been sneaking into your bed to sleep with you for years."

Honeyed eyes going wide as she stuttered, "Y-yeah but, you ALL sneak into my bed."

"Natsu is always the first and always curls around you. He even sneaks into your bedroll on missions with Team Natsu! Like he would've risked Erza's wrath for just anyone."

"Okay, okay, I get it. I'm just as oblivious as Natsu, but can you blame me? What would they be doing with someone like me? A mage like I am-was...," her voice dropping as she looked at the few leaves that fell through the screen into the bottom of her cup.

Setting her cup back on the bar before putting a hand on Lucy's arm, her voice soft and comforting, "You mean...because you lost Aquarius?"

It seems her little sister's intuition was eerily in tune with the blonde as her golden eyes widened, "How long have you known?"

"You were missing a key when we got back from the whole Tartaros disaster and when I took a closer look, I saw it was Aquarius' key. I figured you would talk to us when you were ready, and when you never did...I thought it was something we couldn't help you through," looking apologetic before the blonde pulled her into a hug.

Whispering so quiet, even Wendy had trouble hearing her sweet lilting voice, "Thank you, Imouto. It makes a difference just knowing you noticed."

Squeezing the blonde a little tighter before answering, "Of course I noticed, Lu-chan. I love you and your spirits are a part of you, it's hard not to notice."

Pulling away before she was reduced to tears at the mages heartfelt words, more upbeat than she expected, "I love you too and I'll be sure to let you know if I have anymore issues. I'll have to explain to the guild about just how I...lost her key, but she's back on Earthland somewhere and all I have to do is find her again."

"And if the whole guild knows to look for her, it shouldn't take too long," giving the blonde a million watt smile before taking a cookie and biting into it.

I really hope not. I've been without her far too long as is.


	29. Chapter Twenty-Nine

When the three dragons had finally shouldered and shoved their way passed each other and through the doorway to get to the most delicious mix of spicy tomato sauce, fresh mozzarella and the mixed scent of honeyed-honeysuckle and a fresh ocean breeze, they stopped dead in in a neat row in the opening of Laxus' kitchen. With matching looks of approval, they watched as their curvaceous mate in a white silky pajama set with the shortest shorts trimmed in ivory lace and a short loose camisole with matching lace trim that did absolutely nothing to hide how her pierced nipples were on display, shimmy and dance around the island serenading the giggling Sky dragon in a much more appropriate borrowed set of pajamas with little Plue's on them. The Little Dog spirit doing his best wiggle next to his summoner before holding out his wooden spoon for the blonde to sing the chorus of 'Come on Eileen' playing from a music lacrima on the island. As she bent down to scoop the spirit up and shake her shoulders to the beat, she sent her dragons a cheeky wink before belting the chorus and dissolving in a fit of laughter.

Her dragons erupted into applause before she bowed, huge radiant smile affixed on her face, "Thank you, thank you, I'll be here all week."

Turning back to scoop her spiced up pizza sauce onto the four massive circles of dough, she called to her mates, "Well? How'd the house hunting go?"

Natsu answered in his usual rich cheery voice as he turned to pick up Plue who had moved beside the barstool the pinkette was sitting on to give him grabby hands meaning 'up', "We found the spot, Luce. You're going to love it. It's out in the woods and it's got a huge lake, plenty of land and as a bonus, Sparkles here said that Laki could probably have a field day with a log cabin-style nest with all the timber we'd have to cut to clear the trees." As he spoke, Plue was climbing further up his torso to pull himself up to stand on his shoulder, little paws in his pink hair for stability.

Her golden eyes went starry as she turned to face the four dragons all sitting at the bar in a row, Wendy on the end closest to where Lucy was putting the pizzas together, Natsu next to her, Laxus to his left and Gajeel on the other end, before speaking dreamily, "I've always dreamed of living in one of those rustic style log homes, you know the ones that have a deep green roof and huge clear windows that meet at a tall peak...exposed vaulted ceilings, great big stone fireplaces, the kind of home that exudes warmth and welcoming vibes."

"Oh, Neechan, that sounds perfect for you! It'll be a bonus that all those trees won't be cut down for nothing too. I can't wait to see what it'll look like when you're finished with it," Wendy was leaning on her hands as she matched the blondes starry-eyed look.

Laxus' deep baritone filled the kitchen, "It's a good thing you're so excited about it because I bought the land before coming inside. It was sheer luck the realtor had a late showing and needed to stop back at her office just in time to answer. It seems we are going to be telling the guild a hell of a lot after you wipe the floor with ash-for-brains tomorrow," sly smirk quirking the corner of his mouth.

Completely entranced with a very heated conversation with Plue, Natsu shot the blonde slayer the bird before conceding to the little spirit and turning to Lucy, exasperation in his words, "Plue would like a lollipop, Luce. He's become quite the little bully," poking the spirit in the tummy lightly, toothy smile in place, "and he says you've been holding out on him."

Putting a hand on her hip and crossing her arms, simultaneously looking more intimating with the confident stance and less intimidating with how she was pushing her generous chest up, leaving the silky material to barely cover her mounds, before drawling, "Is that so? Did he also tell you about me giving him the lollipop you got him while you were in Hargeon on your job and how he licked it twice before chomping the damn thing down in less than twenty seconds?"

Turning his head to glance at the sheepish spirit, ducking to hide behind him, Natsu leaned on his elbow casually, "No, come to think of it, he kept that bit of info to himself. You know what that means, little buddy..." quickly cradling the little spirit in one arm before his other descended to give the already giggling spirit a healthy dose of tummy tickles.

"Pun!...Pun pun...pun!"

"Fuckin' hell, Bunny! What are ya teachin' your spirits? Little guy has quite the mouth on him," peeling his ruby-gold eyes from Natsu to give his mate an impressed look of approval.

Meanwhile, the other two slayers had burst into relative fits of high-pitched giggles and rumbling laughter before the little blonde chuckled herself, answering the Iron dragon with a shrug, "Honestly? I've given up on trying to censor Plue. Between Natsu and Gray on missions and guild every other time, it's impossible to keep him from hearing it...wait, you can understand him?"

"Yeah?"

Pointing to Laxus with her spoon, "And you?"

Wiping the moisture from his eye before answering her, "Of course I can. I'm not an idiot, Blondie."

"Huh...," the blonde turned to put two of the pizzas in the preheated oven before leaning back over the marble island on her tiptoes to pluck Plue from Natsu, "It's just, no one else can understand him except me, or at least I thought that's how it was. Even Yuki doesn't know what he says, but you guys can all understand him." Narrowing her honey orbs before hugging her Little Dog spirit to her chest, "Must be another freaky dragony thing."

Plue had motioned for the blonde to duck down so he could whisper in her ear, putting his paw up to talk to her. Giving the little spirit a little nod as he continued his cooing before she answered a little apprehensive shock, "Really?"

Giving the Iron slayer very adamant point with his paw, Lucy walked around to stand next to Gajeel with Plue facing out from her chest.

Easily drawling as he turned to face Plue, Gajeel's voice was rough but not unkind, "What'dya need?"

"Pun puun pun."

"Uh huh, and ya think I can help with that?"

"Pun."

Narrowing his eyes at the snowman-esque spirit before putting his hands on his knees, ignoring the giggles from the females, "I don't think Bunny would be very happy with me."

Scrambling from Lucy's arms and up the black clad chest to whisper in his ear, Plue was rewarded with the deep throaty chuckle of the Iron dragon, "And ya know this for sure?"

Nodding enthusiastically before climbing to make himself a Plue-shaped cap for Gajeel, the little blonde mage watched suspiciously as he got up from the bar to open the little cabinet above the sink that had glass jars full of candy.

Unable to keep her jaw from dropping, her mouth opened and closed repeatedly at the hulking Lightning slayer for having an impressive stash of sugary sweets. He just shrugged as his deep baritone drawled, "What? I'm not allowed to like sweets?"

Gathering herself enough to smack the Iron slayers hand away from the cabinet before addressing Laxus, "I just didn't peg you for a sweet-loving guy- Don't give him any more candy, Gaj! He's gonna get an upset stomach!" earning a mock-innocent look from the raven haired mage and an adorable pout from Plue. "Oh no. I will not be guilted, Plue. Do you remember last time you ate that much candy?"

Looking even more sad, practically drooping from the slayers head, the spirit turned his puppy-dog eyes to the blonde, "...puuuuun puun pun. Punpun, pun puun."

"That's right, I had to rub your tummy for an hour just to get you well enough so you didn't throw up when you went home."

Fingers laced together behind his head, the pinkette spoke up, "Ooooo, I remember that, little buddy. That was the infamous 'Akane Incident', right? Even I was impressed at how much of the mini-bar candy he downed in the five minutes we had left him alone in the hotel room."

Rolling her eyes at the pinkette, "Don't encourage him, Natsu," as she pulled her spirit from Gajeels head.

Surprising everyone with his sudden insertion to the conversation, the Lightning Dragon elbowed the pinkette to his right, "So that's why your room's bill was so high. I was about pulling my hair out trying to figure out the expenses a few weeks ago, I honestly thought you had destroyed the place with what we had to pay."

Cringing at causing the behemoth blonde trouble, she offered whole-heartedly, "You know I could help you with the guild's paperwork, I could probably start my own accounting firm with all the lessons I've had in finance."

His big, blue eyes brightened at the prospect of getting help, "Seriously, babe? That would make you the most amazing mate in all of Earthland."

"I'm your only mate, how am I not already your favorite?," chuckling as she rounded the island to give Plue back to the Fire dragon.

When she heard the timer for the first two pizzas, she quickly pulled them from the oven and placed the bubbling cheesy masses on the counter of the island before signalling for them to dig in but be careful.

The rest of the evening was a pleasant mix of belly laughs and joking as they finished their dinner and moved to take over the living room to watch movies. Each of her mates had left at various times to shower and change, Gajeel having to borrow a pair of sweatpants from Laxus because there was no way Lucy was going to let him sleep naked or in his uncomfortable jeans, before they had all fallen asleep strewn about the furniture. The Iron dragon sprawled on the way too small love seat, Wendy curled on one end of the massive couch with Natsu and Lucy on the other end, cocooned in the blankets from the back of the couch, tufts of pink sticking out from the top and one dainty hand poking out from the cushion, and Laxus' huge frame leaned back in his leather chair, bare feet propped up on his coffee table.

xXx

When Lucy woke the next morning, she could hear voices surrounding her in the most disconcerting way.

"She really wasn't kidding. Fire freak is a cuddle monster and a blanket hog."

"Yeah...it's kind of funny because he's literally the last mage on the planet who even needs blankets."

"I'm surprised my Princess hasn't died of heatstroke within the little nest he's built around her."

"Lu-chan always loved Natsu's heat when we were on jobs. She get's cold really easily."

"Maybe if Blondie wore more clothes, she wouldn't be cold all the time."

She could hear Cetus' scoff, "I'm sure that's what you were thinking as my Princess bounced around you in her usual attire 'Please, beautiful busty blonde, put more clothes on. You're offending me with your amazing body'."

The sarcastic drawl of her spirit drew bubbling giggles from her cocoon of blankets and groans from her fiery companion. How is it that I got mated to not only one unhappy morning dragon but two?

Poking a hand straight up from the blankets, she wiggled her fingers as he voice, muffled and sleepy, called to her companions outside the fabric casket, "Help...me..."

Natsu's crazy salmon locks emerged from the blankets long enough to growl at the three frames hovering over his hold on his mate, voice low and raspy with sleep, "My mate, I'll only give her up if I'm fed copious amounts of bacon and she gets waffles. Only then, will I release my hold on her sexy, comfy body."

The little blonde giggled from the cocoon, "You heard the terms of my release. He requires bacon and waffles."

Lucy could hear Laxus' smirk, "Good thing I've already made breakfast. Get your head out of Blondie's tits and take a whiff, Pinkie."

Smiling up from between the valley of white silk covered breasts, fangs shining before a dainty hand shoved him from the couch, "Don't think you can butter me up, honey. I'm still kicking your ass today," before leaning on her elbows to look down at her pink-haired mate and adding cutely, "Get used to the view from down there."

A deeply tanned, lithe hand reached over the grinning fire slayer, "My Princess, if I could be of assistance."

Taking Cetus' outstretched hand to step over Natsu's body, the blonde thanked her green-haired spirit and headed to the kitchen to enjoy breakfast with her kin.

xXx

The group stood outside the doors to the guild and took a collective deep breath in before their guildmates aka the proverbial shit, found out everything aka hit the proverbial fan.

Looking down at his nervous mate, Gajeel wrapped his arm around her waist and nuzzled into her loose golden waves, voice reassuring, "Don't worry, love. You're surrounded by territorial dragons, nothin's gonna happen to ya."

Smiling up from her lashes sweetly, she scoffed softly before patting his chest, "Oh, my big, bad dragon, I'm not worried about me," Cheshire cat-like grin spreading before backing through the guild doors and turning to greet her nakama, "Hey guys! I've missed you!"

"Lu-chan!"

"Lulu, babe!"

"Lucy! We've been so worried about you!"

Making her way towards the bar where Mira, Levy, and Cana were gathered, the little blonde mage ran to give the short blunette and brunettes a quick hug before shooting the Takeover mage a beaming smile, "I've missed you all so much!"

"Yeah, yeah, Lulu, tell us about your vacation with the hottest men of Fairy Tail," Cana drawled before taking a swig from her mug, "I want to know all the dirty details. No way men like them are packing small caliber weapons and theirs no fuckin' way they share nicely." Noticing the deep blush of her blonde friend before backhanding her shoulder lightly, "Shut the fuck up right now, my little Lulu got those dragons to see eye to eye on something and I'm pretty sure, it was your pussy."

Giving the blonde a light-hearted giggle, Mira completely ignored the flushed Solid Script and Celestial mages as she spoke maniacally, hearts beating from her eyes, "Oh I can't wait to hear the little pitter-patter of little dragon feet."

Rubbing the back of her head in a very Natsu-like fashion, she let out a few nervous laughs, "Heh, about that actually..."

"OH MY MAVIS, LU! YOU'RE PREGNANT?!," Levy screamed before falling to the ground, followed by a matching thud of the silver-haired beauty behind the bar.

Smirking at her blonde friend as she muttered into her mug, "Good Luck, Lulu. You're gonna need it after that announcement."

Master had been talking with a very begrudging Laxus when he heard, it would surprise me more of all of Fiore didn't hear the news with how loud Levy just screamed it, the news. "Laxus, my boy! Congratulations! Let's hope the little lady looks nothing like you and got all her mothers excellent traits," patting his back too enthusiastically.

All of a sudden, there were swords to each of the dragons necks, Erza's voice low and threatening, "If I found out that one you three impregnated my little Lucy outside of the sanctity-"

Taking a swift chomp from the sword at his neck before swallowing, voice irritated but not angry, "Calm the fuck down, Titania. She's fully mated to all of us," from behind his hand as he shrugged, he mumbled, "now was she properly mated when we got her pregnant? That may be questionable."

Giving the slayer a warning look before easily stating, "I want to be a godmother."

With an easy laugh as he inched around the redhead's blade to throw an arm around her shoulder, Natsu easily placated the Requip mage, "Of course. Luce and I would be honored to have you be the godmother of our hatchling, right Luce?" Shooting the blonde a cheeky wink.

Staring at the scene in front of her before gathering herself, making short work of the distance to Erza, "Uh, right...we really haven't talked about it much but I was hoping that Mira could be the godmother for Laxus and I's baby and Levy could be the godmother to Gajeel and I's baby."

Laxus nodded from behind Erza's sword, pushing to the side casually before adding, "Gray could be the godfather to Pinky's hatchling, Bix would be the godfather for any of my hatchlings and Gajeel can decide who his godfather would be, but it's all up in the air. We don't know which of us knocked her up."

Rolling her honey eyes at her Lightning slayers word choice. In the hopes of changing the subject, Lucy interjected, "We actually came to the guild for another reason besides, umm, our very poorly announced announcement."

"Yeah, Luce and I are going to fight," picking the smiling Celestial mage up onto his back to carry her to the sparring grounds out back of the guild.

"Natsu, I swear to Mavis herself, if anything happens to my granbaby, I will put you into the infirmary on permanent bed rest," Makarov called from the back of the pack of ansty, buzzing mages following the pair out the back doors.

When everyone settled on the bleachers, Levy and Mira in a daze having just woken up in the arms of Bickslow and Freed, Laxus' booming baritone rang over them, "Shut the hell up and let me talk!," rolling his shoulders as he turned to Lucy and Natsu who were facing each other at the center of the dirt sparring grounds, "Okay, so I feel i shouldn't have to say this but I'm going to just in case, obviously this is just a training bout, no lethal blows, no stomach shots for Blondie, and for love Mavis, please do not destroy the guild, Natsu," giving the Fire dragon a very pointed look before turning to face his mate, voice low and encouraging, "Kick his ass, baby. I know you can do it," earning a chorus of feminine 'awww's as he kissed her temple.

Gajeel gave a nod of his head to draw her over to him. Running over to the raven haired slayer, excited and breathy, "What is it-"

Earning a chorus of wolf-whistles and cat-calls as he dipped his mate into a searing kiss. When he finally them upright, he whispered into her ear with half a growl, "I'm gonna love watchin' every second of your wicked little body movin' out there. I'm gonna be real excited to celebrate your winnin' this little match when ya get home," giving her a knowing smirk as her sweet vanilla scent washed over him.

Turning her around and giving her ass a hard smack, she gave the Iron slayer a mock-stern look as she flipped him off. Her wide hips swaying as she made her way back to the center of their makeshift arena.

"I'm not gonna go easy on you, Luigi so you better bring your A game," her Fire slayer teased as his fists lit up.

"I'd be more offended if you did, my Fiery Prince," as she donned her Scorpio Star Dress, tight black, red and white bodysuit clinging to her every curve, armor plating her shoulders, forearms, hands, knees and greaves, her fingers and her toned back completely exposed. Blowing Natsu a kiss from beneath the red headband with Scorpio's sign in the center, her hair in a high ponytail with two long tufts hanging on top of the band.

Chuckling at the younger mages, Laxus backed away from the couple before signaling the fight to being.

Before Natsu could swing, Lucy had called out the Earthen King, Cepheus and yelled, "Give me some cover, Ceph!"

"With pleasure, my enchanting Princess," smirking to the unsuspecting dragon before kicking up a thick fog of dust and dirt to simultaneously blind Natsu, completely losing his sense of sight.

Grinning to himself before calling to his mate, "Luuuuuce, I don't need to see you to know where you are." Letting loose a Roar to where he heard the crunching of dirt beneath boots, only to be greeted by the quick snarls of two behemoth wolves, silver and gold glinting bright as they flanked him, his blonde mate still unseen in the fog.

Watching from the sidelines as the Fire slayer engaged Ato and Saki, Gajeel leaned to Laxus, "What's Bunny up to?"

Shaking his head mirthfully, the blonde responded earnestly, "I have no idea but I think we are about to be impressed."

Calling from behind the pinkette, "Now, Cepheus!"

As the dirt cover dropped in an instant, Natsu was face to face with the blood red eyes of the Earthen King Spirit.

Smoke leaking from between his sharpened teeth, he fueled the fire of his hands, letting out a fierce Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang. Cepheus made no move to dodge the attack, giving the slayer a sly smirk before disappearing into the Spirit World.

"Luce, you know your spir-"

Whispering in his ear before kissing his cheek, "Sorry, baby." Pressing a series of quick sharp jabs with her knuckles up his side before letting a lightning sharp jab with her two fingers of her left hand fall to the base of his neck, leaving the slayer completely without muscle usage as he crumbled to the dirt in shock.

Silence fell over the members of the guild.

Turning to face her nakama from where she landed in a crouch with a nervous smile before Cana threw up her mug, "Atta girl, Lulu!"

The guild erupted into a sea of cheers and thunderous applause.

Hearing the groan of her fiery mate, Lucy quickly released her Star Dress and bent over the immobile mage, quickly accompanied by her Sea Serpent spirit, "Ah, Fire dragon, how do you like my Princess's new ability? I've developed it myself over my millennia of existence and I like to call it Chi Blocking and your mate as taken to it like a fish to water."

"Why can't I move my arm, Luce?," more of a whine than a real complaint.

Couching down next to her dragon, pushing his pink hair out of his smiling face, "Don't worry, honey, it'll come back in a few minutes. Cetus taught me about how the varying pressure points of person's body, specifically a mage's body, can deeply affect the flow of chi and subsequently the mage's magic within their body, hindering and completely blocking it in some cases. Of course after a certain amount of time, full functionality will return as it's only temporary but it's pretty fuckin' awesome."

Reaching up with his left hand up to cradle her cheek, looking in to her shining milk chocolate eyes, without a shred of hesitation, he pulled the smug blonde down onto his chest only laughing harder at her loud 'oofmph' on impact.

"There'll be no living with you now, Luce," nuzzling his nose into her golden waves as his arm slowly regained feeling. The moment he could move his fingers, they were at her side causing peals of melodious laughter to escape her squirming body.

Struggling to breath, let alone speak, the Celestial mage managed to squeak out, "Not...fair...!," between bouts of uncontrollable giggles.

Flipping to straddle the wiggling blonde, voice light and cheery while the pinkette continued his relentless onslaught, "Not fair? Luce, you were the one who hid and then took my magic, little cheat."

Staring into the gold-flecked onyx eyes of her mate, she bit her lip before Natsu stilled his fingers, giving Lucy the perfect opportunity to retort with a smug look on her face, "Well, I learned from the best, honey."

Seeing the shit-eatting grin on her face, he resumed a full frontal barrage to most sensitive ticklish spots. Only managing to cry his name out before crumbling into outrageous giggles.

"Okay, okay. Let Bunny up. She kicked your puny ass, fair and square." Holding a scarred hand out to help his mate up, Gajeel had the biggest smirk firmly fixed on his mouth, toothy fangs poking out from his lips.

Taking a deep breath as Natsu got up from his perch, Lucy grabbed her raven haired slayer's hand to stand next to him.

She could feel her Lightning slayer press against her back, bulge of his hardened cock firm against the small of her back as he wrapped an arm around her. With his hand splayed across her stomach, his voice was husky as it danced over her ear, "That was sexy as fuck to watch, sweetheart."

Closing her golden eyes to try to focus on something other than her slow-burning arousal deep in her abdomen.

Thankfully, her little pow-wow with her dragons was interrupted by the slur of the Card mage, "Lulu! That was fucking awesome! You are going to have to let me get my hands on that sexy king of yours," eyeing up the toned, fit, very naked chest of her long-haired spirit, "or maybe I could get my hands on this delicious piece of man."

Giving Cana a dangerously smooth grin and a small bow, his exceptionally deep voice answered easily, "While it doesn't surprise me my Princess holds herself in most beautiful and exquisite circle of mages, this 'delicious piece of man' is a spirit of Celestial Realm and doesn't have relations with mages." Smirking at the dragons with a malicious glean in his deep black eyes before sweeping his summoner into his arms, "Unless, of course, my lovely Princess were to ever want my company, then I would have to make an exception."

Scoffing at her spirits blatant baiting of her dragons, she spoke exasperated but with a smile on her face, "Down, sea monster, I'd like to be able to call you out without my mates sending you back immediately."

"Fine, suit yourself," easily letting go of the busty blonde to be greeted by a trio of growling dragons. Rolling his eyes with a flippant wave of his hand, he continued, "Calm down, guard dragons, I'm just getting under your scales."

Slinging an arm around the blondes slim shoulders, Cana shoved her mug into her friend's bountiful chest, "Oh, to have your problems, Lu."

Voice easy and light as she gave the brunette a beaming smile, "Trust me, Cana. It's really not all it's cracked up to be."

Master's booming voice echoed through the training grounds, "It's time for Fairy Tail to celebrate!"


	30. Chapter Thirty

As the rest of her nakama filtered into the guild hall through the back door, Lucy was talking eagerly with her spirits having called the brothers and Cepheus back out to talk about the fight, back in her deep maroon turtleneck, high-waisted black skater skirt, black thigh-high socks and the murder boots as before. With only a few tendrils of Natsu's flames visible above the neck of her chunky-knit sweater, Lucy opted to keep her hair down in an effort to hide her marks, for no other reason than one less thing to explain right away. The little blonde knew better than to think it'd keep her nosy guild mates from noticing forever but hopefully it'd be something to distract them after she explained what happened with Aquarius.

When the Celestial mage and her spirits were the last ones out in the sparring grounds, she turned to give all her spirits a very hearty and enthusiastic hug, managing to lift the very disgruntled pair, Cetus and Ato, off the ground before Cepheus wrapped the trio up in his arms. Saki came behind the group of celestially inclined beings before lifting every single one of them in his very large, very bulging arms with ease, somehow managing to maneuver his way to bury his angular face into Lucy's cleavage as he squeezed.

"For the love of all things heavenly, Saki, put me down," Cetus called to the overly-exuberant spirit before Ato poked his little brother sharply in the side, trying to hide the smile from his sharp, predatory features and failing miserably.

"Ow, geez, okay...," dropping them in a heaping pile, except for his summoner who was looking into the biggest, shining golden, puppy dog eyes she'd ever seen, before his voice came out quite pathetic, childish even, "Princess Lucy, do you not like when I hug you..."

Feeling her heart break just a little, forgetting just how sensitive the raven haired spirit is, she scratched behind his silver-streaked ear before reassuring the wolfy boy, "Saki, hun, you should know by now that I'll roll with just about anything you throw my way and I absolutely adore your enthusiasm. It's kind of catching actually." Patting his head before ducking as if to tell the sweet-natured spirit a secret, her voice just a whisper, "I bet if you challenged Natsu to a fight, he would accept in a heart beat. We could have a rematch and I won't use Cetus' chi blocking. Just a good old-fashioned, all out, brawl. Would you like that?"

The high, musical giggles bubbled from her chest as Saki nodded with a fervor that almost looked painful to the blonde and wrapped an arm around her back in a half-hug before turning to give the other three spirits who were dusting themselves off from the unexpected roll in the dirt a small growl, his fluffy tail started to swish back and forth when he turned back to meet Lucy's smiling, bright chocolate orbs.

Cepheus stepped forward to offer the blonde his arm, voice regal and smooth, "May I offer you an escort inside, my Princess?"

"Oh, shove off Ceph. Miss Lucy doesn't need an escort," Ato gave her an uncharacteristic wink before continuing, "She just took down a dragon without getting one single scratch on her. Let's just get inside, I'm sure our Princess is sorely missed from the festivities."

As their mage reached for the back door handle, her hand hovered over the knob for a moment before turning to her handsome male spirits, voice teasing but stern, "A few ground rules and...uh, warnings, for when you head inside; first, don't play any games with Cana. Like any. At all. Just don't do it. Second, please, please do not sleep with any of my guild mates. That is something Mustache Man will take issue with and there's no way for me to talk you out of that one. so again, just don't do it. Third, Mira is the silver-haired mage behind the bar, she will try desperately to get information from you and she will be...convincing," giving in to a shudder before continuing, "so if you don't think you can handle the scrutiny, just avoid the demon barmaid and order from Kinana." Making sure meet the gaze of each of her spirits; cold, calculating black orbs of her Sea Serpent, cunning mirth dancing in the piercing blood red of the Earthen King, bright, glinting golden rays of the sun itself shining in Saki's eyes, finally meeting the hypnotic swirling silver pools of Ato, holding the moon within his luminescent eyes, before adding finally, a knowing smirk twitching the corner of her mouth, "And finally, try not to get too upset when you realize you can't keep up. If I didn't have the little lizard, I'd show you how it's really done but I'll leave that to the rest of my nakama. Now, let's head into the lion's den, soldiers!"

Feeling the familiar presence of Loke as he wrapped an arm around her waist, his voice flirty and bright as he turned Lucy towards the guild, waving to his fellow spirits to follow. When they pushed through the doors, the blonde was not in the least bit surprised that they had already started filling wine glasses, mugs, tumblers, shot glasses, and whatever else Mira could find, with alcohol for each of her guild mates.

Natsu, like Laxus and Gajeel, watched his mate's beautiful smile wane until a look of nervous anxiety took its place. Feeling the tension of her unconscious tug at their bonds as her spirits all scattered through out the guild hall, Cetus and Cepheus making their way towards Wendy and the rest of Team Natsu while Ato, Saki and Loke made short work of the distance to the bar, each of her dragons went to her, an instinctual need to comfort their mate pulling them.

I have to tell them. I can't just...not tell them. I'll make it very clear that I don't want them to feel bad for any of it. It was all my choice, a choice I made and lived with for them. And I mean, really, it's more of a temporary set-back any way, her string of thoughts were interrupted by the touch of her mates. Closing her worried eyes, she focused on the warmth of Natsu's palm on their mark, Gajeel's rough, calloused hands rubbing reassuring circles over her back from under her sweater through the thin material of her tank top, Laxus threading his fingers through hers and squeezing, little arcs of lightning tingling the pads of her fingers making her lips curl into a small smile.

Her Fire dragon filled her senses as his rich voice spoke softly, "Luce, what's going on?"

Taking a deep breath of rain-soaked iron and campfire smoke, she opened her honey drenched chocolate eyes to meet shining onyx orbs, teeming with love and understanding. Her confidence grew being surrounded by the safety net that her dragons brought her, her voice was small but not unhappy or nervous like she'd thought it would be, "I have something to tell you; to tell the guild and I don't want you to get mad because I didn't tell you sooner. It's going to be okay because I can still find her so just...try to stay calm until I'm finished."

A look of confusion flashed over the tanned mage before his lips split, only to be cut off by the Celestial mage once again, her voice a little panicked, "But don't go anywhere. Just...you know, just stay with me while I tell the guild."

Giving Lucy a devilish grin, "I wasn't going anywhere anyway, honey," pressing a quick kiss to her lips before pulling back.

Laxus' deep baritone was low and quiet as he looked over the laughing faces of Fairy Tail, "How do you want to do this, Little One? I can get them all quiet and paying attention for you whenever you're ready. I told Gramps the short version before you came in so he could help with any fallout."

Golden waves lifted as she took a deep breath, "I think I should just say it, you know? Just get it all out there that way, we can get more eyes looking out for her key and move passed this whole experience."

"The quicker ya get it outta the way, the quicker ya can do just that, Bunny. Plus ya know the guild will do anythin' for ya, includin' not makin' this a big deal if that's what ya wanted," the gravel of her Iron dragon's voice did wonders to settle her nerves.

Nodding to her Lightning slayer when he looked down at her, his booming voice commanded the attention of their rowdy members with ease, "All right Fairy Tail, listen up! Blondie's got something important to say to you all and to ask you all so shut the fuck up and pay attention. Don't think that I wouldn't put any single one of you on your ass if you disrespect or interrupt my mate. She's had enough being upset about this."

The guild turned all eyes towards the Light of Fairy Tail, watching closely as her dragons moved away from her. Natsu's shock of pink hair sitting backwards on a bench in front of where the Celestial mage stood an arms length away, Laxus' intimidating build just behind her leaning against the wall, arms crossed over the tight plum material of his dress shirt, his coat loose around his shoulders. While Gajeel tried to get the gumption to move away from his mate, he just couldn't leave her to stand alone as she poured her heart out once again to an audience. Keeping his hand firmly on her lower back, he looked over the confused and concerned faces of their guild, none more so than the red-headed Requip mage and the Devil Slayer mage.

Whispering low, "Go ahead, love. Ya know startin's the hardest part but it's the easiest to get passed."

Steeling her voice, she smiled seeing the proud faces of her nakama before starting, "I've made the mistake of keeping how Cube and Mard Greer were defeated from you all and I'd like to fix that mistake as best I can. I hope you can all find it in yourselves to forgive me," looking into the encouraging eyes of her little sister, Wendy sent her an smile as she went into the details of her own personal experience within Cube, finally leading to where she had gotten pinned down, stalling to inhale, leaning into the support of Gajeel's hand before continuing, "I was out of magic and beaten, Jackal was only being held back by Aquarius' water but she knew it wouldn't be enough. I had to break a golden key, her golden key, to summon the Spirit King. He granted me Aquarius' power and with it, the power to defeat Jackal as he took down Mard Greer himself. Ultimately, it was her sacrifice that gave us all the vital break we needed and at the time, she told me I'd never see her again but," giving the proud, smiling ginger spirit sitting at the bar her own beaming smile, "Loke has told me the Spirit King has given her key back to Earthland. Somewhere out there, Aquarius is waiting and I'm asking you, please, look out for her for me. I couldn't come to terms with my sacrificing my most precious spirit for you all and I-I don't regret it...I know what I had to do and that I was the only one who could do it, but...it was a pain, a hurt I felt deeply and quietly, waiting for one of my nakama to notice I was hurting, to notice she was gone. I know now I should have came right out with it, but after everything we all went through, I couldn't bring myself to bring something so depressing into your lives."

She felt the hand at her back tense as Gray and Erza came forward, the latter shouldering through with an angry tick at her forehead. The long haired slayer shot the pair a glare and a warning growl, "Let her finish, Titania."

Shock played across her features as the corner of Gray's mouth quirked up just slightly, tossing his shirt on the short walk to the back of the guild where Lucy was standing before she gave them both reassuring smiles, her voice lighter and happier than when she had started her regurgitation of the traumatic memory, "And I know now that no matter what, I have to trust my nakama with the good and the bad because that's what family does. So, I hope that none of you take this to heart except for this, I love you all, I trust you with my life and I'd be completely lost without you. Thank you for everything that you've done for me and if you ever need anything, I'll be there just like you're all there for me. Oh, and again, please, please, please keep your eyes peeled for any golden Zodiac keys while you're all out and about."

After a tense moment of silence, Gray's brows shot up as drawled lazily, "We good to go, dragon mafia?," shooting Laxus and Gajeel questioning looks.

Before either could finish rolling their eyes, Lucy had ran into the bare chest of the Ice mage, her voice muffled against his shoulder, "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you, Gray. After your dad and everything you went through-"

"Don't Luce. I should have known, I should have helped you the way you helped me. I'm sorry. If there is anything you need," pulling back to look into her misty golden eyes, "just name it and I'm there."

"Gray?," she questioned, masking the mirth in her voice.

Giving the blonde his cool smile, "Yeah, Lucy?"

"How about you find some pants?"

Giggling at her brotherly mage's complete nonchalance, mumbling under his breath, "For Mavis' fucking...why now...," as he searched for his boxers.

When she turned to hug Erza, she froze. The usually stoic mage with a strength and assurance Lucy always admired, was staring into the wooden planks of the floor. Her red fringe was blocking the view of her eyes but the Celestial mage could see the droplets of saltwater that had fallen. Feeling her chest squeeze at her team mates tears, she took the crimson haired mage's hand in hers, ignoring the cold metal of her gauntlet as she wiped the moisture from her face, her voice was prodding but gentle as she tilted her head to get a better look into her eyes, "Why are you crying, Erza?"

The Requip mage lifted her head, voice cold and laced with self-depreciation, "Gray's right, we should have known. I should have seen you were missing a key and that you haven't called the Mermaid out since then. We've gone on so many jobs together since Tartaros and...and I didn't notice a thing amiss. What kind of a friend am I?"

"Erza, I chose to keep it to myself and it's over now. I didn't tell you so you could beat yourself up about it, I told you so we could move on and be closer. It was just as much my fault as anyone's but from now on, I'll be sure to tell you right away if anything is...amiss," giving her a sweet smile.

"Right away, Lucy. I mean it," her usual stony personality coming through making Lucy's heart lift.

"Absolutely. Plus, we've got even more good news to share with you all," turning to give her wary nakama a radiant smile. Giving each of her mate's a look to say 'get the fuck over here right now', before turning to the sight of Erza's steely gaze transfixed on the exposed skin of her neck. Natsu had been in a congratulatory shoving match with Gray, who had managed to find his boxers and pants, when he felt the Titania's wrath aimed at the back of his head.

After meeting the gaze of the godfather to his unborn child that oozed of the same 'what the fuck did you/I do now' his own eyes held in their depths, he turned, ducking into fabric of his scarf, "What the hell are you looking at me like that for?"

Narrowing her eyes, she pointed a sword in his direction as she freed her hand from Lucy's grasp to brush the blondes hair from her shoulder and pulling the neck of her sweater down to expose the shimmering crimson scales of a phoenix-like dragon, "What have you done to my Lucy's perfect skin, you degenerate dragon boy?"

Letting out the breath he had been holding, Natsu, for the second time that evening, side-stepped the blade of the S-Class mage to nuzzle into the mark on Lucy's neck from behind, his voice easy and carefree, "That would be my mating mark. It's actually pretty tame compared to Laxus and Gajeels, but I love it," unable to suppress the purr as his mate giggled from his tender actions.

Reluctantly lowering her blade before demanding, "I want to see them."

Choking out a laugh at Erza's command, Lucy was about to decline before Cana's voice rang over the crowd as she pushed her way through, "Come on, Lulu! Let's see you strip down and show us your mating marks!"

Effectively working the guild into a frenzy of cheers, the Celestial mage shot the Card mage a pointed glare. With a quirked brow and a shit eating grin, Cana shrugged before giving a low wolf-whistle at seeing the top of Natsu's mark, "Oh, now I have to see the others, Lulu babe."

Hissing at the brunette who was tugging at her clothes, "I would have to strip down naked you friggin' pervy woman. I wore these clothes to hide them and access is not easy at this point."

The drunkard Card mage shot a sweet smile over her shoulder to someone behind her and the next thing Lucy heard, was the infamous chuckle of her Iron slayer.

Honey eyes widening with realization before she tried to turn around to warn her mate, once again, about ruining her clothes, she was brought to a halt at the abrupt feeling of air whooshing across her back.

Her voice venomous as she glared at the innocent looking raven haired slayer, "I will remember that, you knife happy fuck."

Discarding the remnants of one of her favorite sweaters, she turned her back towards her guild, who had moved into a half circle around her, before holding her chest with one arm in an attempt to save herself from total nudity as the remains of her bra and tank top fell to the ground, completely exposing Laxus' golden lightning dragon, snugly wrapped around her left shoulder, ribcage and neck.

"Oh my fucking sweet baby Mavis, that's sexy, Lulu."

She wasn't facing her nakama so she completely missed Erza's steely gaze widen or Levy come up behind her to trace the bolts of lightning with a light touch. Letting out a shiver at her friends tracing over the sensitive golden marks, her voice was content, half a sigh, "Gajeel's is at my hip so I'll have to move my skirt-"

The threatening growl that reverberated over the hall silenced the vast space before Natsu stepped up to his mate, unwrapping his white scarf from his neck to wrap around his mate's chest. Giving her sweet dragon a peck to the cheek as she bound her torso, knotting the ends under left breast, she shot her growling mate a questioning look, brows furrowed deeply, "What the hell's the problem, sweetheart?"

"The problem is I don't like my mate being put on parade in front of the whole guild, half naked just to satisfy our nakama's ridiculous and invasive curiosity," half a snarl as his muscles tensed from where he was leaning against the wall.

Blushing as she realized that she was, in fact, the absolute center of attention, stuttering out, "Laxus...It's not-"

"It's not somethin' ya should be ashamed 'bout, Sparkles. Our mate wants to show your matin' mark off 'cause she's proud to be with ya, wants to let everyone here know who claimed her. It's not like Bunny is showin' anyone anythin' we haven't all seen before..." Gajeel added casually as he picked his teeth with an iron talon.

Giving the Metal mage a hand gesture to say 'really?' as she shook her head, exasperation heavy in her voice, "Thanks for that, Big guy."

Shrugging at the little blonde, completely not sorry, "Sorry, Little Rabbit, but it's the truth."

Rubbing her face with a heavy hand, she turned to call to her guild, "Okay! So ladies! If you are interested in seeing my marks, I will gladly show them to you in Laxus' office. We can take the time to figure out some things like who wants to help Laxus with the building of our new home."

"YOU'RE BUILDING A HOUSE?!"

"Levy-chan, I'm right here," chuckling at the little blunette's shriek, "and yeah. Laxus purchased the land last night and I was hoping to get any and all help to get it up and livable before tiny lizard number one is born."

Within an instant, all thoughts on seeing her marks were halted as they women of Fairy Tail swarmed the panicked Lightning slayer, pelting him with questions on house size, proper space, the design style, roof angles, carpeting, wall colors, window shutters, how many floors, where is the property, how many bedrooms, when will they see it, who is going to build it, what kind of plants will go in the front yard, how big is the backyard, what color will you paint the nursery, what's wrong with your current house, where will Lucy sleep, will you all sleep together, what if you run out of room for all these kids, how many kids will there be, what about the inspiration for your home, before he sent a wave of electricity, putting everyone to sleep as he shot his hysterical mate a glare.

Barely able to speak through her bubbling laughter as she held her stomach, "That...was fuckin'...priceless." Sighing heavily, huge toothless grin spread across her mouth, voice breathless, "Mavis, you should've seen your face."

Feeling the presence of her Iron slayer as he molded himself to her back, wrapping his heavy arms around her waist as he leaned his chin on the top of her head. His voice rumbled through her as he poked at the older mage, "Fuck, that comes to a close second as one my favorite moments with ya, Lightning Rod."

Glaring at the long-haired dragon, Lucy's lilting voice rang through his ears, "Only second, Gaj? What's your favorite?"

Meeting the smiling face of the Fire dragon before they spoke in agreement, "Cracking the tile with his fat head."

"I'll put you both out if you don't shut the fuck up," rubbing his eyebrow tersely.

"Now is that any way to handle life's stressful situations? You just going to faint like a pussy or electrocute everyone-"

The Lightning Dragon Slayer looked to his mate, eyes pleading but his voice was a threatening rumble, "Control your mates, woman, or I'm going to kill them."

Stepping out of Gajeel's arms to wrap her arms around Laxus middle underneath his jacket and dress shirt to run her lithe hands over the ridges of his back to ease his tension, leaning her chin on his sternum to look up into his mesmerizing pools of deep blue. She bit her bottom lip before cooing at her oldest dragon, "I'm sorry for throwing you to the female population, I'll be sure to make it up to you later," quirking her brow before dropping her voice low and sultry, "Daddy." Grinning salaciously as her hands traced the waist-line of his tight, black pants, dipping her fingers below the fabric to follow his golden trail of hair to cup his thick member.

At the low groan of one of their guild mates, Lucy pulled the panting mage down to ghost over his ear, "I'll be sure to find you before the parties over," before stepping over her nakama to head into the backroom behind the bar.

XxX

After Fairy Tail slowly came to after it's unexpected shock therapy, the women gathered around the bar, where Lucy, Mira and Kinana had taken up position behind it, pouring drinks and cooking up food as the guild ordered them, the men scattered about the hall around each of her dragons. After two hours of questioning and pretty heavy drinking, the girl's were getting even more lewd than usual, little Levy notwithstanding.

The Solid Script mage had shoved her almost empty martini glass towards the blonde, spilling what was left of her cosmo on the bar top as she slurred, "I-I got...I have t'know, Lu-chan," leaning over the bar clumsily as she attempted to whisper but just ended up whisper-yelling to her friend, making the sober mage try to contain her giggles at her little blue haired friend, "Gajeel's gotta have'a...dig bick."

"And please tell me it's pierced!," Lisanna called from the end of the bar.

Cana scoffed as she took a swig of beer from her mug, "The real question isn't if it's pierced but how many times is it pierced? One for every inch, Lulu?"

Shaking her head as she cleaned up the pink liquid, sing-songing to the gaggle of girls, "I don't know if I want to tell you that..."

"Luuuuuuu, I have t'know. It's...vital," frowning as the blonde plucked her glass from her wildly waving hand.

"Okay, okay, he's big, like really big, and there are eleven barbells running up the bottom of his dick...and one curved barbell through his tip," wiggling her eyebrows suggestively as the group collectively sighed and started fanning themselves.

Only the Card mage grinned over her mug before easily drawling, "Yeah, one for every inch I bet. How about the obliviously hot Fire dragon, what kind of heat is he really packing in those loose pants of his?"

Erza's fist came down on the counter hard before she quickly to the topic to rest, "Absolutely not. I have to be able to work with him on the team," earning a chorus of irritated drunken groans from her guild mates.

Clapping her hands, Lucy pointed to the bubbly Takeover mage behind the bar with her, voice filled with false-intensity, "Mira, my darling, I think it's time to kill the lights and pump up the jams. It's time to get these people dancing."

The silver-haired beauty smiled sweetly as she dimmed the lights and started to turn up the music, the men turning to see what the women were up to before cheering as the music pumped louder and louder. Moving the tables to the edges of the hall to create a make-shift dance floor in the center of the hall, they returned to their conversations, pleasantly buzzed from the booze and atmosphere.

As her intoxicated female guild mates pulled unsuspecting men from their seats to drag them to the newly cleared dance floor, Lucy's determined golden eyes scanned the dark room for her Lightning dragon, muttering irritably, "You'd think a man of his fucking hulking stature and being one of the very few mages with blonde hair, I'd be able to find him no problem."

When she couldn't find him, she headed to the bathroom quickly opting to give up on her search in favor of relieving her bladder.

Heading back down the hall towards the sound of bass thumping, she was abruptly pulled into a pitch-black closet by large, familiar hands.

Voice deep and husky as she felt fingers hook under the lace of her panties and pulled them down her thighs, falling silently to the ground, "Do you have any idea how much I hate being teased, Blondie?"

Putting her palms flat on the wall in front of her, she spread her legs, pulling his body flush with her back, the fur trim of his coat sending shivers up the backs of her thighs as she wrapped her hand around his wrist to press his fingers against her soaking folds, her voice raspy, "Do you have any idea how sexy it is to tease a dangerous man like you?"

Laxus had already known how horny she had been, between her intoxicating scent making it hard for him breathe, the incessant pulls of their bond leaving him hard and ready for hours and her very explicit recantations of her time alone with her dragons, he was drowning in need. No doubt in his mind that the other two dragons were looking for their opportunity to get the feisty blonde alone, just like he was.

But to have his index and middle finger slide effortlessly into her wet and needy core to the knuckles and withdraw coated in her juices, brought his very urgent need to be buried inside her and hear the sweet sounds she makes when she comes undone around him front and center.

When her head turned over her shoulder, her voice low and begging, he knew he was a goner, "I want you to fuck me just like this, daddy."

Without any preamble or preparation, the Lightning slayer had his pants undone and his massive cock buried into her tight, welcoming core, his large hands splayed over her's on the wall to keep her upright as she practically bent in half as his thick member stretched her after so long without feeling him inside her. Biting her lip to keep her screams from attracting anyone from the party, she let out a long moan as he growled into her ear, withdrawing from her core slowly, "Don't keep those beautiful sounds in, I want you tell me how good I make you feel any way you can."

Giving a silent prayer that the bass and the alcohol would be enough to keep her guild mates busy, she arced her back, pushing his length back into her aching folds.

Her walls tightened around him as he started to build the slow pull, sharp thrust pace she was powerless to fight as his lips found the bare creamy skin of her shoulder, igniting the lightning of her nerves as he moved over the gold of his mark covering her skin causing more heady, wanton moans to spill from her lips, her dragons deep throaty growls making her slick with moisture as she heard the sounds of their skin slapping together.

Laxus was sucking on the juncture of her shoulder and neck as the aimless swirling in her lower abdomen starting coiling, breathless and needy, she moaned to her mate, "Put your hands on me...I need to feel your-" her piercing scream cut off her words as his hands, coated in a thick sparking layer of his magic, found the metal of her nipple and her clit at exactly the same moment, setting the coil inside her to a tight spring, deliciously panting at the cusp of her orgasm as she clutched the hand at her core desperately.

"Make me cum, daddy...please, just fucking..." the muscles of her core tightened reflexively as the he amped up the lightning of his fingers, pistoning in and out of her drenched core until the involuntary convulsions of her electric orgasm pulsed throughout her body, her nails scratching helplessly at the plaster wall to keep from collapsing.

Only when the the slow twitches of her pussy had taken every last drop of his hot cum did Laxus withdraw from her and spin the dazed, panting blonde so he could descend and take her lips, moving over the pouty soft skin with a ferocity that rivaled the Iron slayer's. His lips moved expertly over hers, tongue probing until she relented and opened her mouth to him, the muscle dancing over hers sending fresh waves to her core as she imagined the skilled appendage working her folds before he withdrew, breathless, his hands buried in her hair.

Dreamily, she half-moaned, half-sighed to the hulking blonde, "You are a god, babe."

He couldn't help the dimpled cheeky grin as he chuckled, "So, does that make you a goddess, Blondie?"

"Shut up and get me something to clean up with," she murmured as she pressed little kisses to his throat.

Getting herself presentable, panties back in place, tissues conveniently located in the supply closet thrown away, she followed Laxus' broad shoulders back to the guild hall, his fingers laced with hers loosely.

When the blonde pair made themselves comfortable on a bench, the Lightning slayer leaned against the wall with an arm wrapped around his very happy mate, they were shocked when a visibly inebriated Natsu plopped down across from them, grinning like a mad man very pointedly at Lucy.

Taking a deep breath as her eyes found the beams of the ceiling before leaning across the table on her elbows, amusement front and center in her musical voice, "Is my fiery prince drunk?"

Sharp fangs jutted out from his toothy smile as he leaned forward to match her stance, rich voice lilting, "Cana and Mira made cinnamon moonshine and wanted to see if I could get drunk before my magic burned away the alcohol you look really good with my scarf wrapped around your very sexy body do you wanna dance, Luce?"

"Wow, you just tore through a couple different topics there in rapid fire succession. How much moonshine did they give you, honey?"

"Ehh, I'm not really sure, it was a very large jar and Cana said I couldn't drink the whole thing in less than ten seconds so I did it in five," another huge toothy smile spread across his face as he proudly slammed a hefty jar on the table, before standing and holding his hand out, "Come dance with your fiery prince, I've been waiting to get my hands on you all night."

Shooting the blonde an apologetic smile before his easy baritone chuckled out, "Don't worry about it, Little One. I'll be here when you get back."

Laxus' grinning face disappeared from her view as Natsu's feverishly warm hand pulled her out to the center of the floor.

When the heady, bass heavy dance mix started pounding through her chest, warm hands tracing the tightly bound curves of her sides as she felt the hard planes of his chest press into the still tingling skin of her shoulder blades before he spun her to move chest to chest. His powerful thigh was between her thighs, forcing her already too sensitive bundle of nerves to grind against the white fabric stretching over the hardened muscles of his leg as he drew her arm up around his neck. Her free hand was pressed against his tight abs, feeling the way they flexed and moved beneath her palm as they danced, only spurring hips to match the way his ground into her.

Breathless and warm from the heat he was throwing off, her breath danced over his lips as he pressed his forehead to hers, "Since when can you dance like a fucking pro?"

His husky laugh sent waves through her core before he answered easily, not breaking stride, "Since always, Luce. Duh."

Raising a brow skeptically, "Then why haven't you asked me to dance before now?"

His warm hand lowered to splay across her ass as he pressed her core into his hips, rock hard cock grinding against her hard enough to pull an illicit needy moan from her lips before he answered easily, "There hasn't been any reason for me to ask you before now."

Gripping the fabric of his vest, sucking a sharp breath in through her teeth when she felt the heavenly tendrils of his flames lick away the thin lace covering her core, leaving her bare beneath the short black skirt. When the last of his flames left her lips, Lucy couldn't help the scoff as she lifted her eyes to meet his, "If this is what happens when you dance, what the fuck reason were you waiting for?"

It was the Fire slayers turn to suck in a sharp breath as her lips latched onto the column of his throat, moving her hips to the slow, heady beat of the new song, grinding sensually with the smiling blonde in his arms, her golden eyes shining up at him from beneath her lashes.

Shifting his arms to take her hand in his, the thumb of his right hand rubbing circles into the sliver of exposed skin at the small of her back as she laid her head against the warm, tanned skin to listen to the beat of his heart as he lead them effortlessly, the sway of his hips driving her hormones haywire.

Feeling the last dredges of the alcohol burn away, he flicked the blonde out from his body before pulling her back tight to dip her low, his hand tracing up the back of her thigh before whispering into her golden waves, "Prepare to be kidnapped, Princess."

A shiver moved up her spine at his words, anticipation mixing with the arousal stirring within her body as he pulled her from the floor and up to the second floor, straight into the office Laxus spends most of his days, straight to the chair Lucy had straddled the sexy Lightning mage, where she was currently straddling the pink haired dragon.

Lucy was trying to focus long enough to tell Natsu just how terrible of an idea this was and just how pissed Laxus was going to be when he finds out but his slightly chapped lips were sucking on the skin at her mark, right over the key at his dragons chest and his hands were massaging the smooth skin beneath her skirt, his thumbs skimming over where she wanted him most. The vibration of his chest from his throaty purrs in response to her fingers running through his longer pink locks, only further heightened her need to feel his body again, to watch him as she rode him.

Impatient and hoarse, her voice filled the office, "I'm gonna need you to take your pants off right now, Natsu. I want to feel you again. I miss the way you feel inside me."

Holding the lithe blonde up as he shimmied his pants down, freeing his long cock from the confines of the white fabric.

Letting out a whimper as she stood from his lap, Lucy took his length in her hand before kneeling between his legs, the moonlight illuminating her face as her lust-filled honey eyes met his hungry gold-speckled onyx eyes. Flicking her pink tongue out to lick the tip of his member languidly, she smiled as her name fell from his lips in a moan. Taking him into her mouth slowly, licking up and down as she went, relishing in the taste of him, spicy and full of heat. She stroked the length she couldn't swallow before his hand covered her free hand on his bare thigh, gripping her tighter when she started bobbing in a steady rhythm.

While she was curious to know if he would taste the same as Gajeel or Laxus, the Celestial mage was desperate to feel his heat, his fire move within her body, within her veins. Releasing the tip of him with a small 'pop', her lips broke into a sweet smile as he held her hand to help her back onto the chair, wide smile spread across his mouth.

Never loosing their eye contact as she lowered herself to take his cock, she saw the gold of his eyes glint mischievously. The feel of his hot member filling her, pressing against her cervix had her walls clenching as she lifted and set an easy, rolling pace being in absolutely no hurry whatsoever. The slow build of her climax was exactly what she had missed with being Natsu, the churning fire in her core with every thrust against her deepest warmth, his rough, calloused hands exploring her body like every time was the first time they had touched her, his eyes dancing with adoration boldly never leaving hers with every rocking motion forward.

Her soft moans were building as she could feel her coil start to tighten rapidly, the heat of her sex pulsing with her imminent orgasm, as she begged airy and wanton, "Fill me with your fire...please...I want you..."

Leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses over her jaw before making his way to the center of his mark, his breath sending shivers of anticipation straight to her clenched walls as he spoke earnestly, "Don't have to ask me twice, Princess..." before plunging his fangs into her neck, her orgasm slamming into her as soon as his all-consuming fire found her coil and ignited it.

Natsu growled as he felt her cum drip down his length, feeling his own peak clench through his body as she rode her own out on top of him, the soft familiar feeling of his scarf rubbing over his abs with every one of her convulsions.

Her hands were roving over his shoulders from under his vest as she descended from the high of his magic, pressing kiss after kiss into his hairline, before his low chuckles made her lean back.

Tilting her head curiously, she inquired earnestly, "Why are you laughing?"

Grinning his cheeky, toothy, cat-that-ate-the-canary grin before he drawled, "We are leaking all over Laxus' chair."

Smacking her palm to her forehead, her voice petulant, "He's gonna kill us. He's going to murder you and there is nothing we can do about it."

"We could get off his chair..."

Narrowing her eyes, "That will not undo what was been done, Natsu."

Standing from the chair, he gently placed her on the desk before cleaning her up with the tissues on the edge of the desk, leaning back against Laxus' desk with her arm thrown over her eyes, "Great, now we've soiled the desk too."

Lucy's eyes went wide as she heard a knock at the door, cursing the ridiculous Fire dragon and hissing as she re-adjusted her skirt, "Pull your pants up, would you? Fucking shit, let's hope it's not Laxus."

Mira's sugar sweet voice drifted through the heavy wooden door, "Lucy? Are you in there? We haven't seen you or Natsu in a while and I just wanted to remind you that while I'm all for more babies, you're already pregnant so save some of his baby juice for when you have already given birth, okay? Lucy?"

Muttering incredulously, "You've got to be fucking kidding me."

"Oi, what the hell are you doing up by my office, Mira?"

"I was just looking for Lucy-chan but I don't think she's in there..."

"She's probably in the bathroom, she has been getting sick more often..."

"Oh really? I should probably go check on her then."

"Yeah and stay away from my office, demoness. Never know what you'll be walking in on"

Letting out the breath she had no idea she'd been holding as she heard the two older mages voices fade away from the door before Natsu's voice in her ear made her heart jump from her chest, "I think he already knows."

Poking the grinning dragon in the chest as she continued to whisper-yell sarcastically, "You think?"

Laughing easily as he practically dragged the long haired beauty out of the office and back down to the party to the table he had pulled her from originally, Laxus back to his spot. This time, Gajeel had taken up the space to the Lightning mages right, both leaning back watching the events of their guild unfold in front of them.

Gajeel smirked at the blushing blonde as she sat next to him, stiffer than usual. His voice was his usual rough, antagonistic drawl, "Is it my turn to defile a part of the guild now, Bunny Rabbit?"

Burying her face in her hands she leaned on her elbows, her words were muffled in her palms.

"I don't think he caught what you said, Blondie. Why don't you speak up a little bit?," Laxus' teasing deep voice only caused her blush to deepen and spread.

The little blonde narrowed her eyes and turned her head towards the older dragons, she enunciated each word very clearly, "Fuck you, Gajeel."

Leaning up next to the spicy Celestial mage, his shoulder pressed against hers as his hand trailed up the inside of her thigh under the table, "Now, that's what I'd like ya to do, love."

Licking her lips as she stared forward, ignoring Natsu's snickers and Laxus' smirk, before stilling his hand with her own, "You just reminded me, I can't. I already have plans, sorry, Big Guy."

"That so?," gripping her thick thigh as his pinky reached to the sensitive skin dangerously close to her bare core.

Clearing her throat as she crossed her legs, her voice playful but dripping with sarcasm, "Yeah, I'm actually about to go jump into the canal, see if I make it to the ocean before I die so...yeah. I'm pretty busy."

The Iron slayers gravelly laugh filled her chest with warmth as he moved his hand from her thigh to wrap his arm around her waist, nuzzling into her hair before whispering, "Fuckin' hell, do I love you."

Lifting his heavy arm to wrap around her as she pressed him to lean back again, tucked into his side. Her golden orbs looked up to take in the gold splotches of his deep wine eyes before she closed her eyes and smiled brightly, taking in the sounds of their guild, "I love you, Big guy, even if you did ruin one of favorite sweaters and one of bras. Which are not cheap by the way."

Playing with an errant strand of curling golden hair, he scoffed, "I'll buy ya new ones, love. See what ya look good in and out of."

"You are incorrigible. Every single of one of you are, but you?" poking the side of his smirking pierced face, "You are the worst."

"Aww, Bunny, ya know ya love every second of it."

"I plead the fifth," her smile brilliant as her eyes sparkled, meeting her Iron slayers loving gaze as she played with the ends of his raven hair.


	31. Chapter Thirty-One

After three weeks of staring at architectural drawings, four redesigned log mansions and clearing the land of the trees, Lucy had started to thank her dragons for picking a piece of property outside of the guild. Between her team's constant checking in with her, Gramps and Mira naming twenty of her children and giving them all very detailed backstories and futures, and her spirits new habit of 'popping in' on her at the most inconvenient times, she was literally going insane. Twice in the passed three days had one of her spirits waltzed right in on her while she was peeing and when the Celestial mage had told them to 'get the fuck out', both Cepheus and Loke said that she would have to get used to people watching her and it's nothing they haven't seen before, which simultaneously made her wince and want to rip her hair out.

Usually Natsu stayed with her at Laxus' house while the Lightning and Iron dragons went to the affectionately named Nest to keep a keen eye on their guild mates and oversee the massive endeavor, striving to have their mate comfortable in their home before she's due at the end of June. The fiery mage was not allowed near the project until he was necessary, which the rest of the dragons very sincerely hoped would be never after they let him help with the clear-cutting and he burned a clump of trees to ash, rendering them obviously non-existent and useless.

On this particular day, one week before Halloween, Lucy had been cooking the usual massive lunch for her Fire slayer in nothing but her starry-print apron to save her from any painful splatter from the Thai-style spicy wings. When they were ready, she quickly interrupted her singing and dancing to call him into the kitchen from wherever the nosy man was pillaging and rummaging through Laxus' many rooms. The pair had been trying to find where the blonde dragon was storing his hoard, starting systematically, Lucy's idea, from the second floor, but when they came up empty handed, they had started with the many rooms of the first floor. When they had discovered two separate offices, a library with runes that kept Natsu out but little literary-inclined woman was free to run her hand lovingly over the spines of the impressive collection of books which the pinkette informed her heatedly that his hoard was more impressive, before finding a greenhouse off the side of the house and a door that lead to a basement. The Celestial mage had told her mate that he was not to go into the basement without her earning a grumble from both his lips and his stomach, bringing her into the kitchen and thinking to herself, Natsu better not have been in the basement without me. I want to know what kind of secret, creepy things he keeps behind a locked door leading underground. Maybe it's a secret stash of huge vats of candy, or maybe its huge tesla coil like structures so he can make his lightning dance, or maybe its a love dungeon.

Chuckling to herself at her rampant thoughts, as soon as she felt her Fire slayer's very nude and very toned body fit into the curves of her back perfect as his hands snaked under her apron around her ribs, his rough thumbs tracing the curve of her breasts and over her nipples, the metal warming under his touch. He pressed a sweet kiss to her cheek before purring, "This smells fucking amazing, Luce. Did you use those peppers from Sakura?"

"Down dragon, and yes, I did. These wings are perfect and they deserve to be eaten while hot," turning around as Natsu lifted her apron from around her neck, having already untied the little bow in the back, "So you get to sit right up on that cold leather and eat while I make something comprised of chocolate, chile and chocolate."

Grabbing the platter of spicy wings he moved to sit at the bar, shoveling three wings in, cleaning the meat from the bones and piling them to the side before he spoke up, "These are perfect actually, and you said chocolate twice," pausing as if thinking deeply before shooting the curvy blonde a devilish grin, "and I'm sure I'll enjoy watching every bit of the show."

Fighting the smile that was threatening to break her serious demeanor as she held her hand out, "Can I have my apron back at least?"

Without looking up from his food, he spoke curtly between pieces of chicken, "Nope."

Sighing before she muttered under her breath, "Guess that was kind of a given, right...," turning her back to him as she moved through the kitchen with ease, grabbing all her ingredients.

Natsu was enjoying his lunch with a show as his little mate, hair tied back in a messy bun at the nape of her neck, tendrils of spirals loose around her face and hanging low from where they escaped their binding, as she stretched to try to get the container of flour from the third shelf of the overhead cabinets. High on her tip toes, bracing her weight on her right hand flat on the black marble as the tips of her fingers on her left hand barely skimmed the smooth glass, only succeeding in pushing the container back out of her reach.

Fucking tall ass dragons, putting shit where their short ass mate can't reach. Who puts something essential like flour all the way up there in the land of giants? How am I supposed to- oh. Okay. Her thoughts were stalled as she felt sweltering heat at her back, hard member teasing the apex of her thighs as his smooth, rich timbre filled her head as his muscles stretched and flexed to grab the flour over her head, "Did you want some help, Princess?"

Breathless and light-headed, she turned to be pinned against the counter between the incredible tanned body of the pink haired dragon. Taking the flour from him, her voice was distracted as her eyes focused on the ridges and valleys of his abs, "Thanks for grabbing me, uh, for getting in. It! for me...grabbing the flour for me."

His husky chuckle did nothing to help her gather herself as he ran his hand in lazy motions up her thigh and over her hips, "We haven't done anything to annoy Sparkles in a while, how about we change that?"

Lucy was surprised the glass jar didn't shatter at the force she slammed it down on the counter when his fingers ran over her folds, his eyes mischievous and bright, before she stuttered out, "N-Natsu, oh gods," he was pressing his middle finger into her wet folds as his arm wrapped around her back, "You know...what...h-happened when he found...your-"

Lifting her to sit on the counter, his voice was a mixture of amusement and hunger as he pulled his finger from her heat, "You talk way too much, Luce."

Spreading her knees wide to give him an unhindered view of her most intimate depths, a heady moan fell from her as he licked his lips and pulled her to the edge of the cold stone. Licking up her slit with painfully slow ease, her thighs tensing under the palms of his hands with each stroke, before his long tongue prodded into her, deep and exploring, filling her as his lip caught the end of the barbell through her clit and pulled it gently. Her breathy moans grew heavy as her fingers ran through his salmon spikes, pressing him further into her sex as she leaned back on her free hand, her peaks hardened with arousal.

When the grip in his hair tightened, he couldn't control the growl that vibrated through his mate as her walls fluttered around his tongue and her overwhelming delicious scent, her taste filled his mouth, lit a fire in his belly. His dragon wanted more of her, her sounds, her scent and the taste of her as her sweet cum filled his mouth, and he wanted it now.

The sudden change from languorous to a needy hunger, threw fuel on the low simmer of her lower abdomen. His lips latched onto the bundle at the crown of her slit, two of his fingers stretched her wide before the rough pads found her g-spot and the dam broke loose. He pulled her peak from her body so abruptly, her hand pressed his face tighter against her twitching pussy.

His low rumbling purrs at her rough involuntary movements, only heightened her orgasm, sending waves of shivers to her toes as her thighs squeezed the pinkette's head before his tongue laved over her swollen bud. Her stomach tensed with each pass of the hot, wet muscle over her before she realized her vice grip in his hair was keeping him trapped between her legs, not that her mate minded one bit.

Releasing his soft pink tresses from beneath her lithe hand to pull him to stand between her legs before she let out a squeak when Gajeel cleared his throat from the doorway.

His rough gravelly baritone was laced with amusement, "You're lucky it was me who decided to come back for the plans 'stead of Lightning Dildo. He'd fry ya faster than ya can wipe Bunny's cum from your mouth." Giving the Fire dragon a smug look before shouldering passed him to lift the little blonde from the counter and wrap her legs around his torso, her golden eyes wide with shock before he pressed his forehead to hers, speaking low, "How 'bout ya go get dressed, we swing by to pick up Sparkles to save him from himself, and replace some of those pretty little lacy things your dragons ruined. Sound good, Little Rabbit?"

Throwing her arms around his neck enthusiastically as her mouth took his in a messy, excited kiss. He couldn't help the grin that split his lips when she pulled back with her beaming smile directed at him, her voice bubbly and bright, "That would be fucking perfect! Take me to the bedroom, trusty iron steed, I need to shower first and you," biting her lower lip seductively before leaning forward and pulling his pierced lobe into her mouth and sucking, whispering huskily, "deserve something special for your brilliance."

Carrying the sky-clad vivacious woman towards the stairs, Gajeel called back to Natsu, not unkindly but rough, "Get your clothes on and get a hold of Mister Neurotic, tell him to meet us in front of Bunny's old apartment in an hour and a half," before whisking her giggling figure away up the stairs, straight to the bathroom.

As soon as her toes made contact with the cool tile of the floor, she was pulling at the black fabric of his sleeveless shirt before she let out a whimper, crossing her arms in a bout of anger that just translated to adorable to the Iron slayer, her voice irritable and haughty, "Why are all of you so damn tall! Stupid shirt would have been off if you didn't tower over me."

Having already pulled the offending shirt from his body, Gajeel pulled her puckered nipples tight against his sweat-coated rumbling chest, "I think ya like havin' me tower over ya, Bunny Rabbit."

Giving him a half-hearted frustrated look as she worked her hands over the taut expanse of his muscles, she knelt in front of him to work his pants from his hips, "There are definitely benefits to having such a large mate."

He let out rough chuckle as his fully-hardened member bobbed free from her quick work of his pants, voice low and throaty, "Benefits like what, love?"

Cupping the smug dragons balls with one hand as the other braced itself on the cut, well-defined 'v' of his hip, she smiled as her lips ghosted over the bottom of his cock, over the studs running the length, "Well, for one thing, you work pretty effectively as a mode of transportation," massaging him gently as her tongue licked over his thick tip.

The Iron slayers voice had dropped, deep and husky, "That all I do for ya?," as he cut the binding of her hair carefully to let her silky curls cascade down her back.

Muttering under her breath, "Not even close, Master," before she took him into her mouth, a wave of arousal crashed over her when his length twitched at her words.

"Fuckin' hell, Bunny," gripping the edge of vanity hard enough to send web-like fractures through the solid stone.

Looking up from her lashes as she pulled him from her throat, her voice sultry and dangerous to the man who was completely under her power, "Will you cum on my chest? Please, Master, I've been good," her golden honey eyes shining with lust and need.

His words slipped out without thought, "I'll cum anywhere ya want me to, fuck."

Giving the gruff mage a small knowing grin, she gripped the base of his cock before taking his length into her mouth, swallowing him down further when the tip hit the back of her relaxed throat to have her lips graze over her fingers. Tears sprang in her eyes when she pulled him from her mouth, only to repeat the action earning a sexy, rough growl from the Iron dragon. She kept her careful ministrations up until his hand gripped her golden hair with a delicious tug.

Her left hand tightened around his thick member, stroking him in time with her mouth as she picked up the steady in and out, her flattened tongue tight against the metal as the tip curled to ran between the barbells.

When she felt his heavy sack tighten, his thighs tense, she pulled his cock from the warm cavern of her mouth to pump his thick member, his hot, white cum shooting to coat her heaving chest. As she milked the last of his seed from him, she moaned as the thick liquid ran down her creamy mounds, over her sensitive nipples.

Her lips curled into her own devilish grin before licking his cum from her hand, looking into his slitted ruby-gold eyes, moaning as his pupils widened with desire watching her pink tongue get every drop from her hand. The sight of his mate's perfect mounds covered in his seed as she cleaned the rest from not only her hand, but his half-softened member was enough to send a jolt of life back through him.

Helping her up from her knees, he watched amorously as she bent to work the knobs of their shower, knowing she would have the ridiculous thing set to molten lava temperatures and steam the whole bathroom up, before she laced her fingers in his to pull him into the glass-enclosed shower, his skin turning red as water pelted him from every angle.

Her voice had returned to it's usual cheery lilt as she scrubbed her body, "Did you know Laxus has a basement?"

Obviously unimpressed by her observation, Gajeel's voice drawled, boredom evident in his words, "Yeah, most houses do, Bunny."

Narrowing her eyes at him before letting the water wash the honey-scrub from her body, her voice exasperated, "Well his has got like, really intense security."

Raising a pierced brow as he pushed a stray strand of hair back from his face, intrigue lacing his tone, "What kind of security we talkin' 'bout here?"

"The knob requires a key, there's a padlock keeping a deadbolt in place and a second smaller lock keeping the door from being opened above the knob."

"And ya know this...because?," skepticism shining in his eyes before she turned her back to let him work her honeysuckle shampoo into her hair.

Sighing contentedly as his fingers massaged her scalp, her voice was dreamy as she answered, "Natsu and I have been looking for his hoard."

"Sparky's hoard?"

"That's the one."

Pausing to rinse the suds from her golden hair, his voice was scheming, giving the little blonde hope that her Iron slayer would be helpful, "And Pinky couldn't just, burn the door down?."

"Well, yeah he could...but, I'm more about the locks just, being picked or somthing," humming as she felt him work the conditioner into ropes of hair at her back.

Talking as if the locks were nothing at all, Gajeel scoffed, "Bunny, what do I eat for breakfast?"

"Scraps and metal shavings-" her palm connected to her forehead as she turned to face him, "Duh! Oh my gods, you can just eat the locks!"

Giving the little blonde a salacious smirk, his voice casual as he flipped her back around to rinse her hair once again, "I could, but I don't really have any reason to."

Scoffing heartily, "Yeah, okay, like you don't wait for chances to fuck with Laxus and piss him off, which this is a prime opportunity for both."

"Tch, I can do that without breakin' and enterin'."

Waiting until he was finished with her hair, she turned and ran her hand languidly over his chest, giving her best puppy-dog eyes from under her glistening lashes, "Please? I'd be the happiest woman in the world if you would just take a couple bites out of his door."

His smirk didn't budge as he looked down her body, rivers of water flowing over her creamy skin before his said cryptically with a finality Lucy was wary of, "Total executive power."

"Excuse me?"

"Ya heard me. Those are my terms," crossing his arms over his chest.

"But...that doesn't tell me anything," her brows furrowing in confusion.

"That's the only way I'm gettin' ya into the basement."

"Ugh, fine. You get...total executive power over...some mysterious...thing."

"Over your lingerie choices."

Deadpanning at the smug dragon, "You want free reign at the lingerie shop, that's your condition."

"Gihihi, no I have free reign, ya already agreed to it, Bunny, and your contracts are bindin'."

"Fuck me running, that was smooth," she couldn't help but be impressed at her dragon's keen manipulation of her magic to his benefit as she turned the water off and stepped out of the shower to dry off and get dressed, low laughter coming from the raven haired slayer.

xXx

The trio had made their way to the outskirts of the city quickly, Lucy opting to wear a simple black miniskirt, a white t-shirt and her thigh-high purple heels, before Natsu pulled her onto his back, giving Gajeel a clear view of the Celestial Mage's black stringy thong covering next to nothing of her smooth core.

The blonde's voice was bubbly as she pointed to her old apartment from her perch on her fiery dragon's back, "Aww, look, babe, we made it to Strawberry Street."

Cutting any nostalgia she was feeling with his easy words, "How happy is your land lady gonna be to have someone who actually pays rent?"

Her fingers found their way to pinch the pinkette's nipple, subsequently making him drop her from his back to rub the pained nub, her voice smug as she landed effortlessly on her heels, "You were the reason my rent was always late, asshole."

As soon as her honeyed orbs landed on the familiar fur-trimmed black coat, she barreled into the Lightning dragon's open arms, her brilliant toothy smile washing his annoyance away before her words came out rushing and excited, "I haven't been underwear shopping in ages so I'm glad you decided to join us. I should warn you though, Gajeel has the final word one everything."

Laxus' deep baritone was confused as he shot the Fire slayer a glare, "What the fuck is going on?"

Loosening her hold enough to give him a stern look, her voice threatening, "Do you not want to go shopping with me?"

The poor older mage had absolutely no idea why Natsu had demanded him to meet him in front of Lucy's old apartment or why the Celestial mage was suddenly so pissed off at him. Genuinely ignorant of what was going on, he poked her chest before ducking to meet her glare, "Fire Fuck called me and told me to come here and then hung up. I have no idea what you're talking about so quit getting pissy with me, Blondie, it's been a long day already."

The Iron slayer backhanded Natsu's exposed chest before the gravel of his voice ground out, "Ya didn't tell him what the fuck we were doin'?"

Sending a closed fist to his stomach, the pinkette answered hotly, "I told him to meet us here didn't I? That's what you told me to do, Metal Mouth."

The two slayers quickly worked themselves into an all out fist fight in the middle of the street as Lucy rolled her eyes to bring her oldest mate up to speed, "Gajeel decided it was time for you all to replace all my fallen panties so he told Natsu to call you to tell you, which was a mistake because he wasn't explicitly clear on what exactly he was supposed to tell you. Which is party foul number one when giving Natsu instruction; you have to leave absolutely no room for interpretation and go into detail of exactly what he is to do. I once told him to 'do what you do best' and he ended up destroying a mountain." Peaking over her shoulder to make sure her wrestling dragons weren't destroying anything here before turning back to look into the bored expression of the hulking blonde, "It just so happens that the best lingerie shop in Fiore is a block away from here."

Without much of a notice, Laxus pulled his mate into a tight embrace, nuzzling into the golden curls to inhale her comforting scent before his voice came out low and tired, "Did you know the old witch lives a half hour away from the Nest?"

Snaking her arms around his neck, she couldn't help but keep the surprise from her voice, "Porlyusica? She's our neighbor?"

"Believe me, she's not happy about it. She came onto the property and started hitting people with a broom telling them to get out of her woods."

"Did she not see the frame of our home on the property?"

The two blondes looked over to see Gajeel put Natsu in a headlock before grunting when the pinkette landed an elbow to his stomach. Laxus just continued talking to the unfazed blonde in his arms, "Apparently she's been scaring people away from the property for years. She only stopped when I told her you were pregnant and that the house was going up whether she liked it or not."

Quirking her perfectly arced brow, voice skeptical, "Oh you told her, calmly I presume."

His voice hit a higher octave as he spoke, "Well, she was hitting our guild mates and innocent workers that really didn't deserve to be assaulted with cleaning supplies so I had to put a stop to it somehow."

"Mmmhmm."

"She came at me with a broom, Blondie!"

More grunting and colorful swear words sounded from beside the blonde couple before Lucy's eyes narrowed comically, "An old woman came at you with a broom, Laxus! Not Zeref himself with a fucking giant sword!"

The Celestial mage was giggling under her breath as his mouth opened and closed before the Lightning mage finally settled on, "Have you ever been hit by her broom?"

Shaking her head with a thoughtful frown, "Nope, can't say I have."

"Then you have no right to judge me. She wanted you to come visit her after you see Wendy at the seven week mark, by the way."

Her voice teasing and light, "Did she tell you this before or after she hit you with her deadly broom?"

"I'll take you home right now."

Their easy back and forth was interrupted by Gajeel's booming yelling, "Are ya fuckin' kiddin' me right now? What did I tell ya 'bout burnin' my hair, ya pink-headed fuck!"

Rolling his steel-grey eyes, he tilted his head to look at his smiling mate, "Do you want to take care of them or shall I? Please let me electrocute them, babe."

Laughing as she pulled away from the blonde, disappointed look on his face as she called back, "You are going to damage something I like if you keep shocking them, so I'll try to handle it first."

Getting herself into position, one leg bent as she popped her hip out to accentuate her curves as she pushed her chest out, adjusting the v-collar to give a healthy dose of cleavage, her hair falling around her in gentle, soft waves before she called to them, voice seductive and low, "Oh boys, I think you forgot why we came into town."

Catching the deep red eyes of her Iron slayer before Natsu took the moment of distraction to light his fist and land a punch to his cheek.

Her posture deflating as she rubbed her hands down her face, mumbling irritated and quiet under her breath, "I should have known that wouldn't work on Captain Oblivious."

The gravel of her Iron slayer's voice was loud and held more irritation that the blondes, "Fuckin' hell, woman, if ya wanted him to beat the shit outta me, ya could at least flash me your tits that way I get somethin' out of it," as he shot the smiling Fire dragon a piercing glare.

The little Celestial mage did feel bad that he had taken a punch to the face because of her so when she closed the space between herself and the grouchy slayer and pulled his face to nestle into her generous cleavage, she was happy to hear the rumbling purrs as the raven haired slayer pressed his face further into her chest and lifted her off the ground so he wasn't bent over to enjoy his mate's comforting embrace.

Her light, airy giggles tumbled from her lips as she felt his hot breath across her breasts through the thin white cotton of her shirt, his voice muffled by her fleshy mounds, "This is better."

"Can we go to the shop now?," looking down to see most of his face was lost in her cleavage, she gave him a soft smack to the side of his head. When he pulled his face out to glare at her for interrupting, she asked again, sweetly, "Can we go to the shop now, please?"

Putting her down reluctantly, speaking casually as he checked his hair again, "Yeah, yeah, let's get movin' before char-broiled over there goes for a swim in the canal."

As the four settled into easy conversation about the Nest, they came before a beautiful shop with deep red velvet curtains, wire mannequins in the window dressed in beautifully made lace, silk and leather sets. Her dragons cringed as she let out a high-pitched squeal before rushing through the door, impatiently waving her mates as she held the door open for them.

When she stepped into the shop, a little bell sounded and an older woman with graying hair came around from the back, her face lighting up at the little blondes presence, "Lucy! My dear, it's been so long since I've seen you. What brings you into my humble store today?," her green eyes taking stock of the three very handsome men standing closely behind her, widening when she recognized them as Fairy Tail's Dragon Slayers.

Completely missing the older woman's knowing look at the mages behind her, she spoke earnestly, filled with excitement, "Miss Ming, my dragons have a habit of destroying your very beautiful pieces of art, so they've decided to take me on my very own shopping spree."

Giving the men a stern glare as she spoke to the blonde who was already meandering through the store, "Is that so? Have you told these dragons of yours just how well made my sets are?"

Gajeel's rough voice surprised Lucy from her perusing as he spoke quietly to the grinning old woman, unable to hear exactly what he was saying she went back to her searching. Holding up a bright red stringy pair of underwear to her Fire slayer, she tilted her head cutely as she asked, "What do you think of these, Natsu?"

Imagining the intricate high-waisted underwear covering her creamy hips had him pulling at his scarf before he swallowed, voice tight, "Those are good."

Putting the thong down, she whispered into his ear from her tip toes, her palms bracing herself on his chest, "You just had your face buried into my vagina less than two hours ago, honey. There is no reason for you to be nervous here."

Miss Ming was waving the group of them over before she pulled Lucy into a private backroom with huge mirrors in a half circle with a platform in the center, deep red couches on either side of the makeshift stage with a thick curtain off to the side of the room. Turning to the older woman, her voice was confused, "Why are you taking me to the fitting rooms, Miss Ming, I don't have anything to try on..."

With a surprising amount of strength, the smiling little woman pushed her into a fitting room before calling through the curtain, "That dark haired man of yours has a way with words, Miss Lucy, you're in for a world of trouble with that one. He and your other mates are going to select the pieces they would like to see you in and you are going to try them on for them, so strip down and get ready. There should be a fresh robe folded on the chair in there. Good luck, my darling!"

"Wait! You just let them loose?!" Mumbling as she moved to strip down slowly, "This is not what I had in mind at all."

When she finally tied the silk sash at her waist to close the deep red robe, Miss Ming had threw open the curtains dramatically, stripping the robe from her body as she tugged and pulled the little blonde into the first set, "This would be the first of your tall, dark and studded man's picks and I should tell you, he will not be disappointed in this one. It's one of my most risque sets."

Great, not only will I be put on display and Miss Ming seems to be enjoying every second of this, but Gajeel's picked the most revealing to start with. Awesome. I do have to say, Miss Ming is far more gentle than Cana is...

Looking down at the set and then the evil glint in the older woman's deep green eyesLucy all but hissed at her, "I can't go out there like this! THIS doesn't even cover me!"

Stilling at the sound of her Iron slayers dark laughter before his gruff baritone sounded through the thick curtains, "Total executive power, Bunny. Get your ass out here before I go in there and make ya."

Shooting the giggling woman a half-hearted glare before she sighed, "Traitor." Well, if I'm going to do this, I might as well make it good. Buck the fuck up, Lucy and rock the shit out of this lingerie.

Splitting the curtains dramatically with her arms outstretched as she sauntered to the platform, smirking at her dragons reactions to the black chemise, studded leather framed the bottom of her breasts, pushing them up but completely lacking any cups that laid her pierced nipples completely bare for them, the tail of her fiery dragon dipping over the swell of her breast, two leather panels ran from under the studded support to her thighs, cinching at her thin waist, a small piece of leather covered her core, as sheer black material filled the gaps to her bellybutton before splitting the three pieces of leather to meet the garters holding up a silky pair of black thigh high stockings, giving a peek-a-boo look at the curling black dragon at her hip. When she pulled her long golden waves over her shoulder to turn around showing them the sheer, low-slung material that covered her ass, a small triangle of leather to block their view of her core, as three horizontal strips of leather connected with the thin black straps to support her bountiful chest.

Her voice was bright as she turned back to face them, before looking back over her shoulder in the mirror, "Well, what do you think?"

Natsu's normally animated face was stunned as his voice came out breathy, "Fucking hell, Luce."

Smiling at the younger dragon's reaction, she tilted her head to side and put her hand to her hip, meeting the golden halo of Laxus' blue eyes, "And you, sweetheart?"

Leaning back against the couch, his arms behind his head as the black fabric of his sleeveless shirt tightened over his chest before his smirk grew, his voice deep and confident, "I'm a fan."

Rolling her eyes playfully at his nonchalance before she bounced excitedly to face her Iron dragon, perky globes bouncing along with her, as she gave the raven haired man a little shake of her shoulders as she pushed her chest up, voice eager, "This was one of your choices, Big guy, so tell me how it fairs."

Wordlessly getting up from where he had been leaning against wall at the doorway to the shop to move in front of her, the height of the stage making her the same height as him as he circled her. She felt like livestock up for auction as his bright ruby-gold eyes ran over every curve of her body. It's a good thing there's no crotch to this get-up or I'd have to buy it for the waterfall between my thighs.

Gajeel's rough voice danced over her ear as his hand traced over the sheer material at her hips, "Is that so, love?"

Cringing as she resisted the urge to facepalm, "Fuck, that was out loud."

"Yeah, it was, Blondie. Seems to be a habit of yours when you're under the scrutiny of a dragon," giving her a knowing wink from the couch he had claimed.

"Hey, I have great idea. Why don't I go try on the next set of lingerie? Yeah, good plan, I'm gonna go do that," shooting the two older dragons twin middle fingers, relishing in the growls at the swing of her hips before shutting the curtain. Taking deep breaths before the voice of Miss Ming scared the living daylights out of her, "Your sweet romantic picked this set, so let's get you out of this one and into the next."

Lucy just raised her arms and followed her instructions wordlessly as she made quick work of the leather straps before she knew it, she was in a beautiful pink satin and ivory lace bra set, a shade of pink the Celestial mage holds very near and dear to her heart.

The thick band of the bra was the sheer ivory lace with ivory satin straps running over her shoulders, two inch wide lace branched from just below her armpit to meet the matching lace of the dainty choker that wrapped around her neck. The demi cups the same color of her Fire dragons salmon pink hair pushed her generous mounds up on display, two cut outs at the valley of her breasts were lined in matching lace. The low slung ivory lace thong followed the line of her natural waist, cutting high on her thigh, before coming together at a triangle of pink satin, triangular cut out framed in thin lace exposed her pelvis until it ended just above her folds.

The cheeky woman said casually, "It's a good thing you're well-maintained, Miss Lucy."

Choking on her own surprise at Miss Ming's words, the little green-eyed woman shoved her back out to her dragons. Shooting the evil shop owner a glare before she turned to be greeted by a very chiseled, very bare chest. His very pleased toothy grin was the first thing she noticed as she brought her eyes up from his scarf-covered neck before the handsy mage was leading her to the stage. Once she was standing front and center, he started to walk around her, much like Gajeel had done. His hand on his chin as he took her in, before standing in front of her once again, the silence of her usually chattery dragon making her squirm, crossing her arms over her chest to rub her arms in a nervous gesture.

His onyx eyes narrowed as he let out a rumble of a growl before running his hands down her arms to pull them back to her sides. As his fingers followed the line of the ivory lace at sitting high at her hips to the cut out, sucking in a sharp breath at his closeness, her voice was dreamy as she watched his tongue moisten his lips, "Miss Ming told me my sweet romantic picked this set, if it wasn't for the color, I wouldn't have had a clue who she was talking about."

"Wow, Blondie, that's pretty harsh," mock-offense ringing throughout the Lightning slayer's words.

She could see Gajeel's lazy smirk from where he had propped his boot up on the couch to lean on his knee as she drawled, "Ya should feel lucky ya got what ya did. Dragons are not known for bein' 'romantic'."

Natsu's rough voice was low as he continued his careful assessment, "This is perfect," running his fingers under the lace to give it a testing pull before releasing his grip and giving a final nod, "You'll need more than one though."

Taken completely aback by his statement, the blonde stuttered as she twisted and turned to see the the little white satin bow that sat between the dimples of her back, "What would I-...Why would-...More than one?"

Lost to his thoughts, the pinkette was silent before Laxus' deep chuckle bounced into her ears, easy baritone only adding the fire in her stomach, "He wants to make sure that when he burns one, they'll be another to replace it."

"Exactly."

Staring at the pinkette incredulously, mouth agape at his open admittance of wanting to burn through her clothing before she spoke, still incredulous, "You are planning to burn my clothes off?"

Natsu gave her a grunt in response as he moved to talk to Miss Ming.

Lucy flopped down on the couch next to her Lightning dragon, leaning her head back on the couch as she pinched the bridge of her nose, her thigh crossed over the other. She felt the hand of the blonde next to her rub over her thigh before she lifted her head to eye the man suspiciously, voice tentative as she looked him up and down, "So you've got the next set I assume. Will you also be assessing me?"

Without looking at his mate, his deep baritone dripped with honey as he responded, "Miss Ming is making something special for me but I've picked something for you to try right now."

"Something...special?"

"That is what I said."

"Miss Lucy! Let's get you into the next set!," the shop owner called after a very satisfied looking Natsu returned to his spot on the couch to enjoy the show, hands behind his head, sandaled foot propped on his knee.

Walking back to the fitting room, Lucy gave the scheming older woman a look before asking, "They've ordered special sets?"

"Every one of them. Those three are very unique and rare men, you should count yourself as a very lucky woman."

Stepping out of the pink and ivory thong after pulling the satin from her chest, she gasped at the black embroidered silk corset, trimmed in Venetian lace that Miss Ming was holding up for her to put on next. Pulling on the matching black cheeky panties before getting ready to have another corset wrapped around her torso.

When she snapped the garter to her black thigh high stockings, beautiful matching lace trim wrapping around her thighs, she felt fierce, confident and ready to knock some smug dragons down a few pegs. She didn't need the mirror to know this corset, with it's even boning, tightly cinched black satin ribbon sitting pretty in a perfect bow at the swell of her ass, made her killer curves look downright sexy, pin-up sexy.

Feeling playful with her confidence, she gave the old woman a wink before poking a creamy leg through the thick curtains, calling hoarsely from the little fitting room, "Oh, sexy dragons, would you like to see the next set of lingerie? It's a heart stopper for sure."

She had to swallow her scoff at Laxus' low chuckle, knowing his cocky smirk was accompanying it before she pushed the curtains open and stepped up on the platform. Turning the give her mates a look from over her shoulder as she held her hair in a messy tangle at the back of her head, arching her back to push her chest up and her ass out. The three sharp inhales were almost enough to make her want to stop but she pushed them even further, bending over, letting her golden curls fall the her right side, she gave her dragons a view of her silk covered core before straightening and shooting them a cheeky wink over her shoulder. Turning in a slow circle, her voice was smooth as the silk covering her body, "Well, what do you think boys?" Leaning on her knees to give them a view of the swell of her breasts that threatened to fall but never being released.

Sauntering over to stand before her fiery slayer, closing his gaping jaw with her index finger under his chin and pressing a kiss to his lips. Turning to stand before the blonde who was giving her an appraising once over. Turning to press a hand on her lower back as the other ran through her golden waves, knee popped out, "What do you think shiny fabric specialist?"

Rolling his shining blue eyes at her subtle dig, his voice was heavy with the attraction he was trying to hide, "It's definitely fucking sexy, babe." His hand had found its way so his thumb was skimming the lace trimming the bottom of beautiful corset, hand in a firm grip on the top of thigh.

Smiling as she backed out of his reach, "I'm glad you like it because this," gesturing to her whole outfit with a little wiggle, "is coming home with me right now."

Moving to stand between her Iron dragons open legs before sitting prettily on his knee, legs crossing to give the purring man a better view of her creamy, thick thighs before tracing over the exposed skin of her collarbone with her left hand, her voice had taken a sultry seductive quality, "And do you like it, Gajeel?"

"Abso-fuckin'-lutely, love. I want shred those little panties and have you ride me right here," she could feel the hard bulge of his cock against her thigh as she leaned into his chest.

Miss Ming popped out from the fitting room, her voice light and airy, "While I am all for the heat good quality lingerie can stir up, I do not want to have to throw away a perfectly lovely couch so why don't you get dressed. Don't worry about taking that piece off, it seems I made it for you without even knowing."

Patting her Iron slayer's chest affectionately before getting up to put her clothes back on, feeling the heat of three hungry gazes on her body before she pulled her clothes on without bothering to shut the curtain.

With her black miniskirt tucked beneath the lace of her corset, thigh high deep plum leather boots not quite high enough to hide the lace trim of the black stockings, deciding against her white t-shirt, the Celestial mage walked back out to the storefront, noticing her pink haired mate was carrying three very large pink and white stripped bags. Chuckling as she leaned against the counter at the register, she was walking on air with elation, "So what's the damage this time, sweet Miss Ming?"

Scoffing as the little woman moved from behind the counter to embrace the little blonde, "Like I would let those mates of yours leave here if they made you pay for the pretty things for their benefit, darling."

"Thank you so much for everything, really. I don't know if I'll ever take this beautiful piece of perfection off," pulling back from the hug before stuffing her shirt into one of Natsu's bags. Shooing her men out onto the street through the door, she gave the green eyed woman one more small wave before following the dragons out into Magnolia's brisk fall air.


	32. Chapter Thirty-Two

Lucy had been slowly dissolving into a bloated, angry mass of hormones the whole week leading up to the guilds Halloween party, which, much to her mates chagrin, only worsened an hour before they were supposed to head to the guild. She refused to put on her own still mysterious costume and instead focused on her mates and their costumes; two out of the three of her dragons remained unsatisfied and unhappy about the whole deal but one very pointed look that threatened to bring out Angry Lucy had them all disappearing up the stairs.

xXx

In an attempt to placate the little blonde, each of her mates had agreed to dress up for the party in a costume selected by her with no arguments. Natsu, having such a lack of giving any cares about the whole thing and knowing his mate had impeccable taste, was very excited to be dressed in a very ornate king costume. The rich, deep reds of his heavy jacket, his scarf tied around his waist as a sash and the tight black pants tucked into knee high black leather boots made him look regal, commanding. The sword at his hip was bobbing as he tugged at the cuffs of his jacket before sweeping the blonde in his arms, dipping her low, his voice rich and playful, "What'll it take you to bow before your king, Luce?," wriggling his eyebrows at his giggling mate.

Patting his chest as her honeyed eyes took in his slicked back salmon hair, little tuft falling over his forehead true to his can't be tamed nature, her voice light despite her own irritation with her costume, "My Fiery Prince has become quite the handsome king." Setting her back on her feet as his toothy grin flashed brightly at her, her voice dipped low as her breath tickled his ear, "I'll be sure to pay my king a proper tribute later, from my knees if that's what he wishes."

Chuckling as she backed away from the starry-eyed Fire slayer to put Cepheus' crown on his head. The bright, shiny gold glimmered as each of peaks held little blood red rubies and set at the center of his forehead was the most beautiful intricate twisting tree, each of its many branches held brilliant diamonds. Backing up to take him in, she had to admit, the Fire Slayer looks devilishly good as a king.

Leaning back against the railing, the Celestial mage called up the stairs to the two older dragons, knowing they were vehemently against the whole practice of dressing up and going to the guild to have a wild and crazy evening with their nakama after spending pretty much every day with them while they build the Nest, "What the hell are you two doing up there? Get those sexy asses down here so I can look at you in all your glory. I don't spend all day yesterday sewing with Virgo for nothing."

When she heard the heavy-booted footsteps at the top of the stairs from behind her back as she looked over Natsu's body once more, his matching devilish grin only kindling the fire in her gut, she turned to take in the sight of her long haired dragon dressed as a very convincing, very sexy pirate. The black scarf wrapped around his forehead to keep his unruly hair back, made his golden ruby eyes pop, the little wooden and glass beads that adorned the braids Cancer had hidden throughout his silky raven strands, the loose, white linen shirt exposing most of his toned chest from the open 'v' of the collar before being tucked beneath the thick belt, large tarnished gold belt buckle sitting low on his hips, a pistol hanging heavily at his side, loose black pants tucked into his heavy cuffed boots covering his feet, but the best part was his hook hand, which Lucy insisted he have, sticking out from the long black jacket, the thick material draping over his fit body, its gold detailing standing out at the bottom edges of the tails of his coat and the cuffs of the sleeves.

Fanning herself at the sight of him, his low gravelly voice only adding to the moisture already soaking her panties from kingly dragon, "You're lucky I love ya, Bunny, 'cause I feel like a-"

His complaints were cut off by the little curvy blondes pouty lips as she swallowed his words, her lips pulling a deep growl from his chest as her fingers toyed with the little necklace settled between his bulging pecs. Pulling back to whisper huskily, "I think you look fucking sexy, Big guy."

Blinking down at the little woman, his voice was questioning as he pulled her an arm's length away from him, "What the fuck? Where's your costume?"

Waving him away dismissively as she leaned against the wall at the bottom of the stairs, Natsu's rich timbre answered instead, "Luce thinks she's too fat for her costume, which is stupid because she's not even fat. At all."

Turning his deep wine and golden eyes to the blonde whose arms were crossed over her chest to hide herself away, his voice deep and rumbling, "That's got to be the most insane thing I've heard and we live with Ember ass."

Rolling her eyes at the Iron dragon, she spoke low and irritated as she checked her almond-shaped golden flecked deep blue nails, "Don't worry. I only have the one costume so I have to wear it, I just wanted to see my dragons in theirs first." Throwing her head back to yell up the stairs once again but she was halted by the sight of her hulking blonde dragon in an extremely fitted black silk tuxedo, the lapel trimmed in shiny black silk stood out against the crisp, white dress shirt beneath it, the buttons hidden away by the matching black tie. With a white handkerchief folded neatly in his breast pocket and impeccable shining dress shoes silent as he walked down the stairs, his fingers pulling the cuffs of his shirt from beneath the tailored jacket sleeve, his hair push back in a similar fashion as Natsu's own. The Lightning Slayer's booming baritone broke her from her drooling over his huge frame, "Yeah, you better take this in while you can, Blondie. This thing is ridiculously tight in all the weirdest places."

Smiling brightly when he hit the landing, she quickly closed the space between them, running her hands up this insides of his thighs before cupping him through the thin fabric of his pants, her voice sultry and dark, "In all the right places, babe. You make an amazing James Bond."

Answering in a bored tone as he held her away from his body, "Don't do that or I'm going to bust through these fucking ridiculous pants. Now go put your outfit on so we can get this night the fuck over with."

Pouting up at him with a pushed out bottom lip, she huffed her way up the stairs before turning around halfway to the top and opening her mouth, pointer finger out as if she had a brilliant thought, only to be shut down by the raven haired pirates stern gravelly voice, "Get your ass up there, Bunny Rabbit," and physically deflated to go get ready.

After a very short amount of time to put the actual costume on and Cancer's quick work at pulling her hair into a high ponytail, the ends of her gold hair in a huge bouncy curl, sexy black winged liner giving her bright amber eyes a mysterious foreign look before she lowered the thin deep blue veil, finishing off the sapphire blue genie outfit, gold detailing covering the cropped corseted top, little gold coins dangling from the bottom to tickle her creamy smooth skin above her bellybutton before the low slung waist of her billowy sheer pants bunched together at her ankles, tall golden heels making her shapely legs stand out even through the dark blue material covering them. When she twisted and turned, the long sleeves that mirrored the billowy pants she wore, came together at her wrists that were jingling with thin golden bangles, some with sapphires dangling from them, other's with matching thin gold coins like the ones dancing across her toned stomach and wide curves of her hips.

Clasping the thick golden band around her neck, deep blue sapphires making the collar glisten as she ran her hand over the necklace before mumbling to herself, "Well, here goes nothing I guess," and heading downstairs to show her dragons.

The moment her thin heels clicked to the top of the steps, all eyes were on her as she felt their combined hunger pulling at her bonds like a physical tether that tugged her closer to them, luring her into the dragon's den, which was the only response she got aside from the three cavernous gaping mouths of her silent mates.

Finally making her way down the stairs, her chest jiggling with every step she took as her hips swayed causing the tinkling and ringing of the adorned sash tied around them to swing and captivate the men all eagerly awaiting her. With a small jingle, she held her hand out and gave a little turn before asking, genuinely curious at their thoughts, "So, what do you think? It's not too bad I don't think. I feel like a really pretty, bloated genie so I guess that's cool. And if I have to throw up while I'm at the guild, I will do so with a musical tinkling. You will know exactly where I am at all points of this evening because of this outfit."

"Shut up, Luce. You look fucking sexy as hell in that get up and personally, I think we should stay in and have our own Halloween party," closing the space between them with a few long steps to suck on the skin at her neck, making low moans fall from her bow lips at the heat of him moving over her sensitive flesh.

Feeling her Iron and Lightning slayers take up the space at her sides as Natsu's pink hair knelt in front of her to kiss along the waist of her pants, Gajeels rough hands trailing up and down the back her arm and Laxus' low voice ducked to dance into her ear, making the hair across her body raise, "I think I agree with Natsu for once."

Having to take a shallow inhale at their combined actions, her voice dripped from her lips, airy and breathless, "Right...but if we aren't at the party, the party comes to us. In all its drunken glory to crash in your home. People doing Mavis knows what all over your stuff."

Feeling Gajeels soft scarf covered forehead rest on her crown, Laxus' fall to her shoulder and the cool metal of Natsu's borrowed crown press above her aching core, the Iron dragon's deep gravelly voice chuckled over the shell of her ear, "Ya really know how to kill a mood, love."

Lucy took a very reluctant step back before skirting around her hungry dragons to head to the front door, the soft jingling of her hips lulling them into following her to the guild.

After fifteen minutes of walking in her heels, the little genie looked up at her roguish pirate from under her lashes, voice soft and pleading, "Gajeel, will you let me on your back until we get to the guild? These are not shoes for walking long distances and you're so big and strong..."

Scoffing at her blatant buttering him up, he rolled his eyes as he scooped her into his arms bridal style, earning a loud gasp from the blonde before she peppered his jaw with little appreciative kisses as he rumbled, "Maybe next time ya should wear real shoes."

Her words were interrupted by the continuing of her little kisses, "I'll remember you said that when these unreal shoes are pushing into your chest as I step over your fine body. You can tell me how real they are then."

"And how am I gettin' on the ground, Bunny Rabbit?," raising a studded brow playfully down at the smirking blonde.

Leaning back and patting his bare chest with a devious grin on her face as she made a show of crossing her ankles, "I'm going kick you with these unreal six inch stiletto heels."

Natsu's warm laughter filled her ears as Laxus sucked in a breath through his teeth, voice teasing as he clapped the Iron Slayer's back, "Tough break, man. Those mother fuckers hurt," lifting her thin heel with his index finger.

In an uncharacteristic, hormonal bout of angry jealousy, she crossed her arms and spoke hotly, "And how would you know that, Laxus?"

With years of knowing how insane the Celestial Mages mood swings can get, the pinkette knew to muffle his chuckles beneath his hand from behind her back at her accusation. Leaning forward to shoot the oldest dragon a knowing smirk before drawling out, adding the the blondes ire, "Have you had many run-ins with women kicking you with six inch stiletto heels? Must be a habit of yours to piss of ladies in killer footwear."

Looking at her stern face, her brows furrowed comically as her frown deepened beneath the veil sitting over the bridge of her nose and disappearing into her golden hair, his voice was incredulous as they made their way closer to the guild hall, "You've got to be kidding me, Blondie. You know how I was before I left...you can't seriously be jealous about-"

"I'm not jealous," her voice haughty as she turned her gaze from his gold-rimmed steely eyes to the studs of Gajeels face, very consciously avoiding the Lightning dragon's pleading eyes.

Only to have the Iron dragon turn traitorous, his voice teasing as he jostled her in his arms, "Little Rabbit, ya aren't doin' a very convincin' job of not bein' jealous and I think you're bein' a little shit for no reason, so lighten the fuck up. We're almost there."

Mumbling some very creative insults under her breath which only made her dragons break into a chorus of chuckles, the little blonde pulled her dragon's long raven hair before landing expertly on her feet once again, as she was dropped by the beefy man and sauntered into the guild hall, not waiting for any of her mates before pushing the doors open and greeting her nakama with a bright beaming smile that was not present seconds before.

The Fire dragon backhanded the Iron dragon next to him before shaking his head and dropping his voice, "You two just had to piss her off, didn't you?," giving them a smirk of a grin before leading the three of them into the guild.

"Oh my fucking Mavis, Lulu! Are you sure you're pregnant? You look drop dead in that costume. Do you think I could have it when you get huge?," the drunk called to her from the bar, dressed as a German barmaid, her long brunette hair in twin pigtails as she drank from a huge beer stein.

Giggling as she came around the bar to hug Mira, who was dressed as a devil in a skin tight red leather bodysuit, little forked tail poking out from her tailbone, devil horns poking out from her long silver hair before she answered Cana, her voice light and cheery, "I think Virgo would be mad at me if I gave this beauty away but she could probably make you one."

Laxus' baritone called from across the bar as he leaned over the wooden bartop, "And believe me, Blondie is pregnant. I thought she was going to beat me up on the way here because of her whiplash-inducing mood swings."

Giving him an unamused look as she drawled without sympathy, "You were the one dumb enough to bring up your other bitties in front of me."

Mira and Cana's brows almost disappeared into their hairlines at the Celestial mages words, waiting eagerly for Laxus' response.

Filling their bond with his arousal and hunger for her, the scowl on her face faltered before he traced the back of her hand, voice playful and sultry, "You know you're the only bitty in my life, Little One and you've always been the only one that mattered."

Narrowing her golden, winged eyes at his schmoozing, her little smile broke her tough facade. Dipping down to lean across the bar and lifting her veil before kissing him deeply, barely pulling back before rasping out, "Not a fair use of the bond, sweetheart."

Easily answering before she could pull away, "Never said I'd play fair," and taking her lips with his, earning more catcalls from the Card mage at the display.

When they finally broke apart, Lucy letting her veil fall back into place as she poured her Lightning dragon a beer and handed it to him. Asking him casually as she set up a tray with an alarming amount of shots, "Where's Bix at this evening?"

"Sounds like he's...oh shit. That's pretty funny actually," smirking at his little blonde as she gave him an impatient expectant gaze waiting for him to clarify, "It sounds like he's hitting it off with your little bookworm, babe."

Shaking her shock from her face after a few slow moments, her voice incredulous, "Levy? He's...flirting with Levy?! What the fuck! That asshole told me there wasn't any girl in the guild he liked!" Pointing a long stirring spoon at the blonde in an accusing manner before asking lowly, "Did you know?"

Chuckling at the crazy motions of his mate as he held his hands up in surrender, "This is just as much news to me as it is to you, but I like it and it seems like Levy does too."

As if she thought she could get a better vantage point, she stood on the toes of her platforms to try to spot the Seith mage's blue mohawk to no avail, her voice strained as she pushed herself higher, "Where are they?"

"Sounds like the table on the far end of the guild. If you wanted to talk to either of them tonight, you better get over there quick because I know how Bickslow operates and it seems to be escalating pretty fast."

"Thank you wonderful mate of my life," kissing his forehead as she lifted the tray of shots expertly with one hand before making her way through the crowd to have a chat with her sneaky guild mates.

Finally catching sight of the two blunettes, Levy dressed as a sexy little water sprite, sitting on the lap of a...motorcyclist? Lucy really didn't know what he was dressed as but he was wearing a heavy leather motorcycle jacket, a pair of wayfarer sunglasses and his hair was styled up in a quaff before she lowered the tray in front of them, clearing her throat loud enough to let them know she had walked up to them. Her voice was teasing and bright as she giggled at her little Script mage practically falling from his lap at her not-so-sudden appearance, "Well here I thought I knew everything about you Levy-chan," eyeing the Seith mage with a look that said 'you have explaining to do' before she continued, "I just wanted to talk to you about setting up a time for you to check the little lizard tomorrow. We are very excited to see who's it is and maybe seeing about it's magic."

Without removing his hand from the blunettes exposed thigh, his deep voice answered easily, "How's two sound, Cosplayer? and speaking of cosplaying, nice fucking outfit. I'm sure boss man is a huge fan of it. He's always had a thing for you in your little costumes."

Rolling her eyes, she teased, low and suggestive to her two friends, "Try not to do anything too wild, dear."

Bickslow's tongue lolled from his mouth before answering, "I'll try to keep it to a minimum, Lu."

Giving the man a toothless devious grin as she winked at her best friend, voice dry, "Oh, I wasn't talking to you, Bix," patting his shoulder before leaving two shot glasses full of a deep purple liquid beside him and taking her tray to the table that held her Iron Slayer.

She set the tray down gracefully before moving behind the scowling man, her voice bright as she draped herself over his shoulder, her hands rubbing over the hard muscles of his chest from beneath the loose fabric of his shirt, "How are you faring my filthy pirate? Have the sea's been kind to you and your booty?" Muffling her airy giggles into the silky strands of his hair, he started purring at her closeness, the vibration of his chest spreading through her palms before he pulled her around his body to sit in his lap.

His lips were leaving a trail from just below her ear down the column of her throat, his voice raspy and throaty, "I'd be better if ya were riding my cock instead bouncin' around in this little sexy number, love."

Suddenly growing hot and nauseous, Lucy all but scrambled from Gajeel's lap to run to the bathroom, succeeding in sending a wave of panic through not only the Iron dragon but the Fire slayer who had been talking with Erza about all the baby necessities and the Lightning dragon who had watched her golden silky hair whip behind her as she ran to the bathroom, her very loud costume not hiding her mad dash either.

After she ripped the blue veil from her face to kneel over the toilet, throwing up the delicious dinner Laxus had made for them into the white ceramic bowl, she felt the very warm familiar hands of her fire slayer on her lower back, keeping her steady as she balanced on her high heels.

Her voice was hoarse as she leaned back into Natsu's kneeling body behind her, "We find out tomorrow at two who did this to me so, take a look at each other and take in the last free night you all have before hell rains down on one unlucky dragon."

She wanted to glare at the low chuckles that came from the Fire mage pressed against her back, but instead she threw her arms back in an aimless, flailing attempt to silence him, which he dodged very easily. Pressing a sweet kiss to the top of her head before helping her up and to the sink, in a familiar string of events for the pair. Before he could make yet another cheeky comment about always finding her bent over toilets, she shot him a murderous pinning glare before her voice came through threatening and tight, "Not a word, Natsu. I don't want to hear one single syllable uttered from those lips in regards to anything. Total silence." Dipping her head to swish some water from the sink to rinse her mouth out before straightening and moving to fix her trashed hair from her ripping the veil from her head.

Laxus' large hand sat at the small of her back as he looked at her through the mirror, having already lost his tie and undoing the top three buttons of his shirt, and speaking lowly, voice full of concern as he asked, "Do you want to stay at the party or head home, Little One?"

Unconsciously leaning into his hand as she grabbed Gajeel's hand to ease the worry tensing their bond, her gentle soothing motions of her thumb across his knuckles doing just that, soothing his worry away as she spoke, her voice determined as she smiled back to the hulking, dapper blonde, "I think I'm okay now so I want to stay for a little bit longer. I like showing all my sexy mates off, especially in these costumes. They suit you very well, my handsome dragons."

Her smile widened to a toothy beaming grin as she heard the rumbling purrs from each of her mates. Natsu leaned over her shoulder and pressed another kiss to her cheek before heading towards the door, calling back to her as his hands cradled the back of his head, voice it's usual bright timbre, "Then let's get back out there, Princess. Gajeel was just telling me how much he was looking forward to sitting at the bar with Lightning Rod and I and having a celebratory drink," giving the giggling blonde a wink before disappearing through the door back towards the guild hall.

Groaning as he ran his free hand heavily down his studded face, the Iron slayer grumbled loudly, "Great. The demon barmaid probably heard that and I'll be hunted down if I don't join that little flinty fuck."

The two blondes shared a look, both eyebrows raised as a matching little grins spread across their lips, before turning to face the irritable man, both voices incredulous as they spoke in stereo, "Flinty fuck?"

"Fuckin' hell, I am so goddamned over these mood swings," before trudging back to the fray to head to the bar to find the pink haired Fire mage.

Crossing her arms over her chest as her eyes stayed glued to the doorway Gajeel had just walked through, her voice amused as she uttered, "I'm pretty sure that's supposed to be my line."

Lifting the little blonde to sit on the edge of the sink, he ran the tip of his nose up the column of her throat before kissing the smooth creamy skin over her pulse point, his voice breathy as he pulled back to look into her dazed, hazy golden eyes, "Just to clarify, I am going to be extremely happy if that little dragon growing inside you is mine. It'll be a bonus if I get to rub it in Gajeel and Natsu's face for the rest of our lives."

Chuckling as she cupped his handsome chiseled face, tracing his lightning shaped scar before her voice came out teasing and bright, "This particular cereal box's prize tops them all, huh, sweetheart."

"You bet your delicious little body, Blondie," nuzzling into her hair before snaking his hand around her hips and lifting her off the sink and setting her back on her golden heels. Offering his smooth black clad arm to escort her back to the party, which of course she took to go watch as her mate's all sat at the mercy of not only the Takeover mage behind the bar, but the Fire dragon who can't get drunk.


	33. Chapter Thirty-Three

After a very long walk home, Lucy having had to call Taurus out to heft not only Laxus but Gajeel over his shoulders after they passed out at the bar as the result of a 'friendly competition' turned heated and they both had entirely too much to drink and as it turned out, neither of them had an affinity for vodka, before being tossed in a heap on the couch together, their mate one hundred percent ready for sleep.

More than happy to wake up in the warm nest her Fire dragon always made when he slept, she stretched and got ready for her very big day, heading into the shower with a sleepy smile on her face, he golden hair mussed and sticking out in all directions and feeling better than she had in the passed week.

Leaving Natsu to sleep in, she pulled on her favorite loose, silky pink pants cinched at the ankles and an old faded red t-shirts that used to be her fiery dragon's until she commandeered. Tying it at her waist as she walked down the steps to start making breakfast, she was greeted with the sight of her oldest dragons, open mouthed and snoring as they cuddled against each other, Laxus acting as the big spoon and makeshift blanket for the half naked Iron slayer whose face was smashed against the smooth leather, little stream of drool coming from his sharp teeth. All in all, the whole scene had the blonde giggling as she quickly searched for her camera to immortalize the moment forever.

After the first thirty pictures, Lucy couldn't hold her full on belly laughs in anymore, so in a hysterical heap, she leaned over the back of the couch, clutching her stomach as the sleepy pink haired dragon rubbed his eyes, his shoulders hunched over as he made his way towards the kitchen, voice heavy with sleep as he yawned, completely missing the scene before him as he made a beeline for the island to wait for his beautiful mate to start cooking, "Luuuuuuuuceee, why aren't you making food yet? I thought you loved me...," his head falling heavy back on the cool marble of the counter.

Quickly setting the camera next to his slumped form, she rubbed his shoulders affectionately before ducking to whisper in his ear, "I have something I think you'll want to see first..." coaxing the half conscious man from his seat, taking his hand in hers as she backed her way back into living room, "...and then I'll make you breakfast."

His voice, more a mumble than real words, was obviously unimpressed with her enthusiasm before he got to eat, "I just wanna eat though-", his words had stopped dead on his lips as he took in the sight before him. He gave the blonde a sidelong glance, she was trying and failing at keeping a fresh wave of giggles at bay with the back of her hand, as she met his gaze before they both turned back to the adorable display of canoodling, having had shifted; Laxus' arm thrown over the back of the couch as his face was buried into the cushions, Gajeel having taken over the role of big spoon, his arm wrapped around the Lighting slayers waist.

And in true Natsu and Lucy fashion, they crumpled in a loud, tangled ball of uncontrollable peals of laughter, the Fire slayer's voice, clear of all the huskiness of sleep as he clutched his bare stomach, "Isn't that just...the cutest...thing you've...ever seen!"

Their laughter didn't stall when the duet of grumbles sounded from the couch, Laxus' deep baritone irritated and heavy with the rasp of a killer hangover, "Shut the fuck up, Blondie...it's too early...and get your hair outta my face..."

Lucy's voice was tight as she watched him push the long raven hair out of his mouth, tears freely falling from her face, "Fucking hell, that is too perfect." Crawling over to the couch on all fours, she tried to keep her voice even, the giggles from interrupting, but she failed on both accounts as she leaned over the arm of the couch and moved Gajeel's hair from his face before whispering, "Do either of you think I've bulked up a lot overnight? Gotten broader? Muscly?"

As they both started to stir, groans still flying from their frames before suddenly they both went very still and Lucy was very happy she decided to move her mates long hair out of the way of her view of his face as one ruby-gold eye slitted open to take in the spiky blonde hair of the oldest dragon and not his tiny, curvy Celestial mage. In a comical flurry of motion, he pushed himself away from the hulking man who had yet to move from his position despite his very obvious non-sleeping status, and fell to the floor in a flailing heap, his voice perturbed as he clutched his head from where it connected with the hardwood with a cringe, "What the fuck, Bunny?!"

Natsu, having crawled up behind Lucy to lay his chin on her shoulder to watch the show, was wiping a tear from his eye as he breathed out, air from his fit of laughter and the genuine happiness he felt from the morning's entertainment, "How precious! You're both cuddly drunks...really, it's adorable. The two of you sharing a couch, using each other's bodies for warmth in the night; precious. Truly precious."

Leaning her head against the pinkette's, she ran her finger's through the blonde spikes of the Lightning dragon, who had yet to move, her voice an attempt at gentle but the sarcasm of her undertones were no lost to anyone in the room, Laxus included, "What's the matter, sweetheart? Didn't sleep well? Maybe you slept...too well?"

Her hand was stalled by the quick snatching motion of the dragon beneath it, his voice deadly calm, even through the huskiness of the morning, "Leave me alone, woman."

"But Sparky, I'm just trying help," biting her lip to keep the bubbles of laughter inside.

Turning his head just enough to shoot her a one-eyed glare, "Then leave me alone."

"How about I bring you a bracing cup of tea instead? And then I'll make pancakes...the chocolate chip ones you like so much...," her voice a quiet sing-song to try and lure the grumpy man from his terrible mood. His steely eye narrowed skeptically before giving the little blonde a nod of his head, turning back into the cool material of his couch with a big huff.

Throwing an arm over his face from where he landed on the floor, Gajeel's rough voice called to her, "What do I get?"

Nuzzling her head into Natsu's slamon locks as his purrs filled her, a small grin spreading across her lips, she answered easily, "Well, I can scramble some iron and steel into your eggs or I can throw some nuts into your pancakes...I might even be able to convince Virgo to bring me some meteorite ore to spice it up."

As if debating to himself, Gajeel held up two fingers to let her know he wanted the special pancakes making her smile turn toothy before she pressed a sweet kiss to her mate's tanned cheek, her voice bright, "All righty, let's get to cooking, good looking."

Standing to help her up, Natsu pressed a hand to his chest, his rich voice playful, "Who me? Wow, Luce, I'm flattered."

"You're gonna be fried if you don't shut up," the familiar sound of sparks filling the living room.

As their mate giggled, totally amused with her dragons, and made her way into the kitchen, the Fire slayer muttered under his breath, "Lightweight..." before following the sweet melodic humming coming from the blonde flitting about the kitchen.

The Iron Slayer's gravelly voice was muffled under his arm, "It's a shame Bunny'd die if he mysteriously disappeared..."

"He might be multiplying," the older dragon was running his hands over his face as he turned to lay on his back.

"Tch, don't fuckin' remind me."

Only after the two elder mages had their fill of their own specially made pancakes, multiple cups of black coffee and a round of cold showers, were they tolerant of the need to hear other voices. Thankfully just in time for a knock to sound at the door, making the Lightning mage cringe, knowing his teammate had no qualms about exploiting the kindness of his mate or his obvious hangover. Grumbling under his breath as he watched Lucy bounce excitedly to the door to let him in, "This should be fun."

The moment she opened the door, she pulled the towering Seith mage into her home and wrapped him up in tight hug, her voice teeming with genuine joy at seeing him, "Bix! You're a little early but that's okay, I was just about to start lunch. How was the walk up here?"

Picking the little woman up so he didn't have to bend to hug her, his voice bright and playful, equally as happy to see her, "Preggers! I only had to bat a few ladies off to get to you. They were especially relentless today," before setting the chuckling blonde down.

Her sly smile made his brow raise, having forgone his visor as he always did when he was with her, as she pinched his cheek, "Now, Bixy-boo, you didn't think I would forget your shameless flirting with my bestest girlfriend last night, did you?"

Ducking to poke her forehead, "Your bestest girlfriend passed out before you and your brood even left" His tongue lolled from his mouth before he wiggled his brows at her salaciously, "There's always the Christmas party, though."

Shaking her head before giving him a chaste peck to the cheek before turning back to the kitchen, waving him to follow as she called back to him, "You'll have competition at the Christmas party, but maybe if you're real nice to me I'll put in a good word to give you an advantage."

Leaning against the island next to Laxus, who was very pointedly not acknowledging the mohawked man, he drawled back to the Celestial mage cooing under her breath to his babies as she worked, "Just how many men does the Sprite have in her pocket?"

Gajeel's chuckle rumbled from the far end of the bar, "Gihihi, ya don't wanna know."

"Bickslow!," the Fire slayer called from the bottom of the steps as steam rolled from his body before he entered the kitchen, completely dried from his shower, to clap the man on the back, his head low as he asked maniacally, "Is it my little hatchling in there? A little fire spitter like his papa?"

"Mavis, I hope not," Laxus drawled from over the rim of his mug.

Completely unperturbed by the older mage's grumpy attitude, he rubbed his hands together as he walked towards his mate, making her jump as he put his hands on her still flat stomach, dipping to talk to the baby, "You're going to be the strongest dragon of them all and then you can kick Laxus' old ass when you're old enough."

She ran her fingers through his pink hair as a soft chuckle left her lips, the Iron slayer piping up at the young dragon's words, "Now that, I would like to see."

With a much too hard punch to his shoulder, the blunette wrapped his arm around the Lightning slayer's shoulders, his voice much too loud as he shook his bulky frame, "Awweh, the ash baby is already calling you out, boss. Isn't that just adorable?"

"I have no problems electrocuting you, Bickslow," the blonde growled as he gripped the edges of his counter, sending the cackling mage a murderous glare.

Moving around him to take the stool next to the curmudgeony Lightning dragon, much to his chagrin, the Seith mage instead focused on the soothing aura of the little blonde whispering to his totems, sending them to help her grab the spices she couldn't reach for the chicken she was getting ready to roast, noticing two slivers within her soul. His voice easy as he spoke languidly under his breath, "Well, I'll be fucking damned."

Before Laxus could ask his long time friend what he meant, Natsu had plucked one of Bickslow's babies from the air out of curiosity which only made the littlest totem twist out of his grasp and smack him upside his head, Lucy's voice a sing-song without having to look over after the pinkette's grunt of pain, "Serves you right for manhandling Muu," turning her head to coo at the little soul nuzzling into her cheek, "Isn't that right, Cutie Pie? You don't need no dragon plucking you from anywhere, huh," rubbing her nose across his face before turning her focus back to chicken to put it in the oven to roast.

Rubbing the back of his head as he gave the pair a scowl, he moved to sit on the free stool between Gajeel and Bickslow before mumbling under his breath, "Traitorous woman, taking the little guy's side..."

"Hey, Laxus?," she called from the fridge as she moved containers around to search for something she was obviously not finding.

Having cradled his head in his hands, his deep baritone was muffled into his palms as he mimicked the blonde, "Hey, Lucy?"

Rolling her honeyed eyes at his uncharacteristically childish display, she put her hand on her hip as she asked, "Do we have any carrots?"

"Were there any carrots in the fridge?"

"No."

"Then we probably don't have any carrots."

With a little breathy chuckle as she shook her head at the older mage, she quickly crossed the kitchen to wrap her arms around his torso, her hand snaking under the material of his dress shirt as he hugged him from the side, her voice light as she asked, "Would you please go get some for me? Pretty please?"

Lifting his arm to look down at her wide, toothy smile, he rolled his gold-ringed blue-grey eyes before relenting to her pleading golden eyes, "Fine...fine," pressing a kiss to her temple as his hand cradled her head.

Bouncing back to let him up, her warm smile burned away some of his foul mood, granting her a small grin as she rushed out, "Thank you so much, babe. The little baby carrots, like a big bag of them. Please."

Giving her a lazy wave of understanding as he opened the front door to use his Lightning to go grab what his mate requested, her little voice shouting to him before the door closed, "And chocolate milk!"

Confident he heard her before the door clicked shut, she turned back to the three men staring at her. Her voice questioning as she moved to grab a big pot for her potatoes, "What? Why are you all staring at me?"

"Nothin'." "No reason." "Just watching." came out all at the same time from each of the men.

Her eyes narrowing at them before she tilted her head back to talk to the babies all surrounding her, "What do you think babies, are they to be trusted?"

They all chirped and tumbled around her before she turned her back to the bar, nodding her head before agreeing, "Yeah, I don't think so either."

Bickslow's deep timbre called to her, mock-hurt in his voice as he tried to keep his playfulness from ruining it, "You've turned my babies against me, Preggers. Is this anyway to treat the godfather of your unborn child?"

"Ah ah, we don't know that yet so until then, I feel no remorse," giving him a curling toothless smile from where she was peeling spuds, before turning to her Iron slayer and beckoning him over to her, "Hey, why don't you turn your hand into a potato peeler and help me out here?"

"Is that how ya think this works, Bunny Rabbit?," drawling from his hunched position at the bar, his studded brow raised to the little beauty.

"That's how I hope this works, I don't want to get carpel tunnel from all these potatoes," turning her attention back to the knife in her hand so she didn't cut her finger off.

The Seith mage's husky chuckle sounded before he pointed to Iron dragon, "Please tell me a potato peeler is in your arsenal. I would die a happy man if I got to watch you morph your imposing magic into a potato peeler, Mister Domesticated Dragon-man."

He completely ignored the blunette as he pulled another knife from the block to help his mate, earning him a very affectionate liplock and a bright smile before she turned her head to let her tongue loll from her mouth at the Seith mage, his deep laughter his only response.

Ever the impatient man, her Fire dragon turned to the man on his left, elbowing him in the ribs before holding his hand over his toothy grin, voice low to whisper to him, "Give me the scoop, man. Is it mine?"

Ducking his head to the pinkette, Lucy and Gajeel completely entranced in a heated discussion about her 'just trying one little bolt', his hand mirroring Natsu's as he whispered back, "I can tell you it's definitely a dragon she's carrying, but that's all I'm saying until I really get to look at her."

Throwing his fist in the air, "I'm fired up now!," before shrinking back down at the quizzical looks his mate and the Iron dragon were giving him. Clearing his throat as he made a show of straightening his vest, "You know...for Luce's delicious chicken..."

"What a fuckin' weirdo," Gajeel huffed out before getting a light smack from the Celestial mage as she turned her head towards the Fire slayer, completely oblivious to the little exchange between him and Bickslow, "Thank you, Natsu," a huge smile spreading across her lips as the sound of thunder echoed around the house, only making her stomach flood with warmth at the comforting noise.

Laxus' grumbling interrupted as he pulled her carrots from the bag, "Fucking crazy woman, how am I supposed to know what the fuck she should buy for the baby shower...I didn't even know I was having a baby shower..."

With a throaty chuckle, Gajeel teased the older mage, "Which crazy woman didja' run into, Battery Pack?"

"The worst one," repressing a shudder as he remembered the very short trip to the grocery store.

"Mira?," Lucy offered as she took the carrots to get them boiling.

At the shake of his head, she looked to Natsu with a frown before the pinkette offered, "Erza?"

Laxus let a grunt to indicate it wasn't the Requip mage who traumatized him in the market before Bickslow tilted his head, his voice genuinely confused as he tried to think of who would have the leader of his team so shook up, "Was is Ever?"

With another shake of his head, the Iron slayer nodded his head as if he knew something the rest of the room wasn't privy to, which he was, "Ah, I know who ya ran in to."

All three sets of eyes were incredulous as they openly gaped at him, the Lightning mage completely entranced with putting the chocolate milk his mate loved in the fridge as he breathed out, "She came out of nowhere, man."

"Yeah, she's pretty loony when it comes to babies. I was thinkin' about namin' her godfather to my hatchlings but, fuck, I don't know if Levy could handle her."

The little blonde waved her hand in front of the raven haired slayer's face, voice expectant if a little annoyed, "Hello? Who did he run into?"

The two older dragon's spoke at the same time, Laxus' voice accompanied by another shudder, as if speaking her name would call her to them, while Gajeel's was filled with open amusement, "Juvia."

Natsu's voice was shocked as he repeated, "Juvia?!"

"Really? Juvia has you so worked up, boss?," the Seith mage drawled in disbelief.

With a far away look in his eye, the Lightning slayer spoke, his voice mildly horrified, "You weren't there, man. She was...terrifying..."

Completely ignoring the rest of the men in the room, she wrapped her arms around Gajeel's waist, her voice bright as she looked up at him from beneath her lashes, "I think Juvia would be perfect as the 'godfather' of our little lizards. Levy will have a blast with the Rain Woman."

Cupping her face in his rough hand, he ducked his head to whisper conspiratorially as he gave the Lightning slayer a sideways glance, "Can we please let Spark Plug tell her?"

With a finality that only spurred the Iron slayers laughter, Laxus growled out, "Absolutely not. Make Pinky do it."

With an ignorant shrug, his voice its usual bright and cheery lilt, Natsu answered, "Why not? How bad could she be?"

The group made it through the rest of lunch with relative ease and as Lucy and the babies were clearing the dining room table, her fiery dragon all but shoved the rest of the mages into the living, "Okay, everyone to the cuddle couch. I want to know about my little fire slayer so hurry it up Luce."

Putting a hand on the overzealous dragon's shoulder, her voice even, "First of all, I'm right here and second, if you were in such a hurry, you could have helped me," before walking passed him to sit next to Bickslow on the love seat and lifting her shirt to expose her stomach.

With a playful smirk, his faintly glowing green eyes met each of the dragon's, each in various states of anxiousness, as he wiggled his eyebrows, "Are you ready for the big reveal, Daddy Dragons?"

"Just get to it. We've been waitin' long enough," Gajeel all but spat at him, his elbows leaned on his knees as he sat on the side of the couch closest to the love seat, not meaning to sound like such an asshole to the man next to his mate.

Completely unfazed by the Iron slayer's nerves, he focused back on the two slivers within the shining gold of the Celestial mage's soul before smirking again, totally unsurprised as he gave the little blonde waiting expectantly, surprisingly patient, a curling grin before putting his hand over her stomach, his voice easy, "Looks like we'll be adding two new Dragon Slayers to the fray come June."

"Two?! I'm having twins?," looking to her mate's with a beaming smile that had them all feeling the wave of joy at the news.

Laxus' voice asked, his voice only wavering slightly, "But whose are they?"

Leaning back on the little couch, Bickslow checked his black nails as his words fell from his lips, darting back up only to watch the reactions, "It seems both the Iron and Lightning dragons were successful in making babies with you. Good luck with that, Preggers."

Laxus and Gajeel both stared at Lucy's hands over her stomach as Natsu physically deflated at the news, his voice sad as he came around to take his mate's outstretched hand, "Aww, I was really hoping for a little Igneel."

Patting his thigh as he sat on the arm of the love seat next to her, her voice as reassuring as the smile she was giving him, "Don't worry, huney, I'm sure there will be plenty of opportunities for you to, as Laxus so eloquently put it so long ago, knock me up in the future."

Instead of dwelling on the disappointment of having to wait, the pinkette turned to the older dragons, voice congratulatory as he gave them a genuine toothy smile, "Well, this ought to be good. Congrats on getting to test run Pregnant Luce. I'm sure things will be very smooth for you."

Pulling his steely gaze from her stomach to her eyes, the glowing Celestial mage noticed the glossy sheen of them as she asked, albeit a little teasingly, "Are you crying, Laxus?"

Shaking his head abruptly, he cleared his throat as a faint blush spread across the bridge of his nose, "What? No. I'm not crying."

His teammate gave him a very animated wink as he teased blatantly, "Riiiiight, just got a little emotion in you eye. It is awfully emotional in here."

In a rare moment of distraction, Gajeel had moved to kneel in front of Lucy, his ear pressed against her stomach as he closed his eyes to focus, his voice dreamy but rough, "Everyone, shut the fuck up."

After a moment of deathly quiet, his superb hearing, only being rivaled by the Poison Slayer himself, heard them; the little beats of tiny hearts and his low purrs filled the room. His mates dainty fingers tangling with his raven hair as his insurmountable elation washed over her from their bond.

"Okay well, I'm gonna go let Wendy know you'll be visiting Porlyusica tomorrow at...noon...?," his deep red eyes looked to the little blonde for confirmation, which she gave in the form of a nod before pulling his face down to give his cheek another kiss and a small 'thank you' before he gave her a crooked smile and stood to leave, but not before calling back to Laxus with his hand on the door knob, "What the hell are you waiting for, boss? Get the hell over to your pregnant lady."

In an instant, the hulking slayer was filling the space he had left next to Lucy, who gave him a positively radiant smile before the Seith mage gave them privacy, breathing out as he stepped off the porch, "Two dragons at the same time...let's hope the guild survives..." before heading to Fairy Hills to tell the Celestial mage's little sister of the news.


	34. Chapter Thirty-Four

The week before Christmas had the little blonde not only sporting a proud little baby bump but also on a never ending mission for all things sweet. So in an attempt to fulfill her insatiable cravings and to cover her tracks expertly, she had spent most of the day walking to and from the grocery store accompanied by not only Virgo but Loke and Plue as well, to get all the necessities to make gingerbread houses, which brought her to her current position of pulling the sheets of thin gingerbread from the oven, the heady scent of cinnamon, cloves and ginger filling the whole house.

The moment she set the tray down on the cooling rack, she felt the familiar warmth of her Fire slayer pressed into her back through the thin cotton of her tank top, his voice low as he inhaled the spicy steam wafting from her building materials, "That smells delicious, Luce. When can I eat it?"

Chuckling under her breath, she pushed the slayer back with a playful shove of her hips, the length of his cock hard at the curve of her back before she moved away to start making the icing to act as her cement, "You can't eat it at all, my Fiery Prince. It's for my gingerbread house," struggling to grab the powdered sugar from the top shelf as she held her stomach, mumbling under her breath for what felt like the millionth time since moving in with her towering men, "Seriously, why is everything so goddamn high up in this house..."

In a very familiar string of events, the hard ridges of Natsu's naked body were pressing into her back as he reached above her to grab the container of sugar from just out of her reach, his voice husky in her ear, "Can I eat you up instead then?"

The waves of his arousal were sending her already heightened hormones into overdrive before narrowing her mirthful honeyed eyes at the pinkette, grabbing the sugar from his hand before ducking under his arm to mix her frosting a safe distance from the sexy, naked dragon, her voice light as she scolded the man, "Oh no, I am not falling for that again. I will be decorating my little spicy baked goods with icing and chocolate and gumdrops and sprinkles and chocolate and candy canes and it will be delicious...I mean...beautiful..."

In a very suspicious bout of seeming to have given up on his endless pursuit of making love with her, which had only gotten worse the more she started to grow, he let her continue her mixing the sugary glue while he leaned into the corner of the counter space with nonchalance, his voice teasing as he pointed out, "You said chocolate twice, Luce. I wonder which little lizard is making you crave it."

Without missing a beat as she wisked she answered matter-of-factly, "Laxus', definitely Laxus'. He has an insatiable sweet tooth that has been passed down," as she dipped a finger into the bowl to taste the vanilla buttercream icing, sucking the sweet glob into her mouth with a sinful moan before popping it out of her mouth with a quiet but satisfied, "Perfect."

Before she could pulling the piping bag from the lowest drawer, Natsu's feverish hands were on her hips, pushing the smooth fabric of her tank top over her skin and out of his way to run over the smooth skin of her stomach as his lips hovered over the shell of her ear, starting the slow churning deep in her lower abdomen, "If I can't have the gingerbread, can I decorate you instead?"

Completely at his mercy as she leaned back into the hardened ridges of his chest, she gave a little hum in response before he was hoisting her up on the island, the beautiful stone cold on her bare thighs, devilish grin curling the corner of his lip to expose one very sharp canine before he turned to grab her bowl of buttercream and set it next to the blonde's curvy frame.

Caging her in with his toned arms, his lips were ghosting over the smooth skin of her collarbone, his voice husky, "Do you want me, Princess?"

A whimper left her lips as his hands trailed up her sides to massage her growing mounds, igniting the fabric covering them to leave her completely breathless at the gentle caressing tendrils of his flames as they burned away not only the material of her shirt, but the fabric of her sports bra and the lace covering her core, having taken off her jeans the moment she was back from her shopping trip, which left her completely bare and ready for her dragon.

He left out a possessive growl as he backed away to take in the creamy expanse of her body, his tongue running over the skin of his top lip as he scooped some incing on his finger and running it down her sternum, leaving a trail of sugary white behind, his voice husky and playful as he asked, "What do you think I should decorate your body with? I was thinking those little red cinnamon candies I love so much," ducking his head to take her pierced nipple into his mouth, pulling a gasp from her as her hand tangled into his silky hair.

Pulling back far too soon for the blonde's liking, she plunged her finger back into the bowl to cover her darkened rosy peaks in the buttercream, her voice breathless as she arched her back towards the ferocious dragon, "I want you, Natsu...please," before licking the rest of the icing from her finger in languid flicks of her tongue, earning another growl from deep in his chest, effectively sending a wave of moisture to her already aching pussy.

"Mavis, you are so fucking sexy," barely a whisper as his tongue made quick work of the buttercream up her chest, his name falling from his mate's perfect pink lips as he lapped up the rest of the sweetness over her sternum before giving her a devious wink and backing away once again to grab the little spicy red gumdrops as her left hand reached down to the bar through her clit, needing some stimulation to ease the ache of her core, the dam of hormones building in her body.

When he came back between her legs, he pulled her hand away from her clit, clicking his tongue to scold her, "Naughty, naughty, Luce. You have to wait for your release until I'm done playing."

"Fuck, this is as sexy as it is torturous," before putting her hands flat on the chilly marble and leaning back to let him have free reign over her body. Her actions were rewarded with a dark, husky chuckle as his hand traced up the inside of her thigh, his lips peppering kisses over her stomach as he pressed two little gumdrops into the thick frosting at her nipples. His thumb was skirting dangerously close the glistening lips of her core as he pulled back to take in the intoxicating scents around him; her arousal for him, the sugary sweet scent from the frosting covering her nipples, the spicy aroma of the gingerbread, combined with the roundness of his mate's stomach had his libido in a frenzy, his pupils narrowing as her breathing picked up as he looked her over with a ferocity that had her head in the clouds and her coil tightening with anticipation, her chest heaving as her heart rate fluttered at the overwhelming desire he was inadvertently sending her through their bond.

With a snarl, his lips were latched around her nipple, making quick work of the icing before the spicy taste of cinnamon burst into his mouth, backing up the swallow the candy, only to have her lips crash into his, her tongue plunging into his mouth without invitation to take in the fire of not only the cinnamon but the natural smokey flavor that seemed to always stay on his tongue as each danced and twirled around the other. Neither one cared that her aggressive move had spread icing of her abandoned nipple across the muscles of his chest, dripping down the tanned skin with his unusually high body temperature before she pulled back and shoved the dragon back to lift herself from the counter with a grace that only stirred his need, the cool tile of the kitchen hitting the balls of her feet before she was on him. The wet muscle of her tongue licked up the trails of melted sugary sweet frosting before she flattened her tongue over the nub of his nipple, laving the sensitive skin there.

In a rush of motion, he had flipped her around, the grip on her hips tight but gentle as he pushed his length into her searing core from behind, her loud moan music to his ears as set a slow, languorous pace, her hands braced on the edge of the counter as he passed over her g-spot with every easy stroke off his tip, tightening the coil deep in her stomach.

She loved the way he always took his time with her, always building her peak higher and higher before letting it crash over her, over them, and this time was no different as his hand snaked down to the juncture of her thighs, the heated pad of his fingers teasing the her bundle of nerves in time with his pace, until her grip was suddenly too tight, her walls starting to flutter around him before his fingers easy motions turned to quick circles pulling at the piercing and sending almost too intense waves of pleasure from her apex. His name was a cry from her lips as her release washed over him like a tidal wave, her core gripping him in a desperate way that pulled his own release from his body, his thrusts turning deeper but more erratic as her back arced into him.

After the last of their twitches stalled, he pulled from her core and turned her around, her skin sweat-slicked and sparkling deliciously as he licked up the last of the icing from her nipple, each slow stroke of his tongue making her tense as breathy moans sounded in time with each pass over the sensitive flesh until her body was free from all the sticky sweetness.

She was leaning heavily on the counter with her elbows when her breathing finally returned something that sort of resembled normal as she ran her fingers in lazy trails over the ridges of his body, her voice airy and lilting as he left a trail of kisses over his mark at her neck, "Do I even want to know what you'll be like when it's your baby growing inside my stomach?"

With a little toothy grin, shivers running down her spine as his fangs teased the skin of her neck, he spoke into the juncture of her neck, right below her ear, "I prefer to leave it to fate."

Her own breathy laugh escaped her lips before she turned around to grab her bowl of icing, determined to finish her gingerbread house without anymore interruptions, "Yeah, fate; the all-knowing force that gave me three dragons for mates," flipping the tray of pliable gingerbread onto the counter before continuing, "I'm sure that bodes well for me."

As she tried to finish building her little edible home, she only got as far as cementing the four walls before her hungry slayer ate the rest of her building material with an unapologetic grin which, if she was being honest with herself, really didn't bother her all that much. So with a shrug, she let him have the rest of the gingerbread while she relaxed on the couch with the bowl of icing, cracking open one of the ancient books Natsu found for her on the creation of her beloved constellations, which had a surprising amount of information on The Dragon constellation. The book, being one of the few that took some of her sweet dragon's fire to the cover so it didn't have an author that she could find, but whoever it was believed Draco's key was made from the heart of Thubin, the star at his head and that he would only reveal himself to 'the one true keeper of the Dragon's heart', before stopping there without anymore information of the mysterious key and moving on to the constellations of the Zodiac.

She only lifted her head when she heard the rumblings of her missing dragons, Natsu having long since fallen asleep in her lap with his face firmly pressed against her little bump after pulling on a pair of loose pajama bottoms.

"I don't give a flyin' fuck what the Witch Bitch says, I wanna know whether or not we are havin' sons or daughters so she's just gonna hafta deal with it." Well Gajeel was obviously upset with Porlyusica's constant dodging of his gruff and aggressive ways.

Laxus' easy baritone sounded from the doorway as the Iron Slayer stomped his way up the stairs to take a shower, the blonde's voice low as he took in the sight of his pregnant naked mate curled up on his couch, raising a brow at the empty mixing bowl with only traces of what smelled like her homemade buttercream icing left, "Did you bake anything to put that on this time?"

Leaning her head back on the couch with a purse of her lips as she pointed her finger to the pout making kissy noises at the behemoth man. Rolling his eyes at her antics, he closed the space between them in quick strides before bending over, his hands on either side of her face, and taking her lips with his, chuckling when her hands pulled him back down to her when he tried to pull away before she finally released him, her voice dreamy, "Mmm, there was an attempt at a gingerbread house earlier."

Crossing his arms over his very defined chest, the months of labor as they built the house doing wonders for his already jacked body and Lucy was very happy to take notice, as he looked around the house, voice teasing as a knowing smirk spread across his face, "Oh yeah, Little One? Where is it?"

Mock-innocence filling her voice as she played with Natsu's hair, earning a little sleepy smile from the dragon, "Where is what?"

"The gingerbread house."

"Oh. Right. Well, you see...the funny thing is," gesturing to the sleeping man in her lap, "Natsu interrupted and...he ate...all the gingerbread before I could build it." Giving him a brilliant smile from under her lashes, "And I couldn't waste perfectly good frosting."

"I see. Did you eat the whole bowl by yourself?"

Scoffing at the insinuation, she answered easily, "Not the whole thing, Natsu had some of it."

Narrowing his gold-haloed deep blue eyes at his mate, he drawled, "I'm sure he did, Blondie."

"Hey, it's your fault all I want to eat is sugary-sweet things," pointing her fingers accusingly to the dragon with the sweet tooth.

"How do you know it's my little hatchling and not Gajeel's?"

With a roll of her eyes, she stared at the ceiling for a good thirty seconds before throwing her hands up in a 'why me' motion, her voice small as she gritted out, "...because I seriously doubt it's your little lizard making me want to take a bite out of the fire poker..."

His abrupt, choked laughter not only woke the slayer in her lap, but had her throwing her arm out to the Lightning slayer, her voice stern as she hissed out, "Not a word to Gajeel. He's already been trying to get me to 'just try some' of his usual snacks and I am definitely not up for trying to swallow a fucking screw."

The older blonde's words were choppy through his rumbling laughs, "I hope he fucking heard that," before succumbing to the deep chortles completely, further adding to the Celestial mages irritation as the pinkette in her lap sat up.

His voice confused and husky as it tilted his head at Laxus' holding of his stomach, bent over in half, "What's wrong with him?"

Shooting the Lightning mage a glare to silence him before he could say anything, she answered in a hiss, "All the stress has finally gone to his head and he's completely lost it."

Easily accepting her answer, he stretched his arms high above his head before rubbing his belly, his voice slowly getting brighter as he woke up, "So what's for dinner, Luce? I was kind of hungry for steak...or hamburgers..."

Peeling her golden eyes from the hysterical blonde, she gave her Fire slayer a quick peck as she got up and padded up the stairs to put on some clothes. Her voice floated down from the top of the stairs as she called to the pinkette, "Decide what you want for dinner, Natsu. I'll be right back down."

When she poked her head into the bathroom to catch the show consisting of her gorgeous Iron dragon in all his naked glory as he showered, her ogling was quickly interrupted by the gravel of his deep voice as he called to her from behind the steamed up glass, "Get your ass in here, Bunny. I've been thinkin' 'bout ya all day and the water's just the way ya like it."

Not needing any more prompting than that, not needing any prompting at all really, she was pulling the chopstick from her hair and stepping into the sweet embrace of not only the streams of molten hot water, but the bulked up arms of her Iron slayer, his lips pressing a kiss to her forehead before putting his hands on either side of her stomach, voice matter-of-fact, "We're goin' to the Witch Bitch tomorrow."

Giggling at his very confident words, she ran her left hand up the scars of his right arm, her right wrapping around his waist as she tilted her head, voice light and teasing, "What does Porlyusica think of that?"

"Tch, don't know, don't care, but she likes ya and she won't turn ya away if you're standin' right in front of her door," turning her around the start washing her hair like he always did when they showered together.

"I think you overestimate my pull with her, Big guy," as she grabbed her loufa and started washing her body as he did, the suds of her honeysuckle body wash running down her skin in thick rivulets.

Giving her a grunt in response, he finished washing the shampoo from her hair before running his fingers through the golden strands. Turning around so she could face him, their bond practically humming with her contentment before he turned the water off, having already gone through the motions of his own shower before she joined him like he knew she would.

Stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around his waist, she wrapped another around her dripping, curvy body before grabbing one more and leading him to the bed, quickly pushing him to sit on the edge and crawling up behind him to dry the his long raven hair for him, the deep vibrations of his purring pulling airy giggles as she did.

After what seemed like a short amount of time, Lucy was wearing a stretchy black nightie trimmed in pale pink lace falling to her mid-thigh, both their hair mostly dried and pulled back; Gajeel's black headband tied around his head, her golden waves piled in a lazy tangle held in place by the same chopstick from before. As they made there way back downstairs, her fingers laced with his, the smell of steak wafted up to from the kitchen and made her mouth water, feeling no remorse at all that Laxus had to cook dinner after his judgement of her diet earlier.

The moment she entered the kitchen, she made a beeline for the fridge, taking a deep drink from the carton of chocolate milk before pulling a jar of pickles out and pulling one from the brine to stuff into her mouth as she put the jar back and wrapped her arms around the hips of her Lightning dragon, pickle sticking out from between her lips as she shot the chuckling Iron mage a glare before she bit into the pickle, catching it before it fell from her lips to the floor.

"How're the cravin's goin' for ya, love," cocky smirk quirking the corner of his lips, simultaneously making her core and her jaw clench.

Swallowing the juicy bite before she answered, pinching the chuckling blonde's butt hard enough to make him jump as her voice attempted to stay casual, "They've been totally normal, thanks for asking."

"Normal ya say, huh," leaning against the island as the golden-splotches of his deep wine orbs sparkled with mischief.

Mirroring his casual position as she leaned next to the stove, "Yeah, totally normal."

Confused at his mate's not mentioning her totally not normal cravings, Natsu looked between the two before asking, genuinely wanting to know, "You call wanting to eat the fire poker normal?"

Smacking her forehead with her hand as the studded face of her Iron dragon twisted into amusement, his voice bursting with it as well, "You're fuckin' with me, right? Oh, that's just...that's perfect," giving her a very knowing and pointed look.

She quickly crossed the kitchen to poke his chest, her other hand waving the pickle around in careless, wild gestures, "That changes nothing, Gajeel. I am not eating any form of hardware or shaved metal of any kind! There is no frickin' way, no how, it's not happening," before glaring at him as she took an angry bite of her pickle.

Completely ignoring her outburst as he dodged the briny cucumber to bend down to press his ear to her stomach, his voice light as he spoke to his hatchling, "Don't worry, kid. We'll get some of the good stuff to ya in no time."

"No, we won't. There will be no 'good stuff' going into my body. I am not a dragon. I cannot eat that."

"We'll ask the Witch Bitch tomorrow, don't ya worry your pretty little head," giving his mate a devilish wink before turning to head to the living room to relax until dinner was ready, but not before pulling his visibly exasperated mate into passionate kiss, leaving her light-headed before he pulled away.

Shaking herself from her stupor as his frame disappeared through the doorway, she sighed before taking another bite of her pickle, a little pout on her face.

Noticing the way her shoulders sunk a little, Laxus wiped his hands on the towel thrown over his shoulder before wrapping them around her, his voice muffled into her golden hair, "I'm sure the cranky witch will be very against you eating any form of metal, Blondie."

Leaning her head back into his chest to look up into his eyes, her voice seemingly tired, "I have this weird feeling like at some point during this pregnancy, I am going ingest some form of his element and when it happens, there will be absolutely no living with him. He'll be even more smug than he already is."

Pressing a lingering kiss onto her forehead as she closed her eyes at the soothing scent that always surrounded him, their moment was ruined as she broke the contact to finish her pickle, her cheeks stuffed as she gave the Lightning dragon a closed mouth grin, earning a burst of rich laughter from the pinkette waiting impatiently for Laxus to finish cooking and an eye roll from the chef himself.


	35. Chapter Thirty-Five

The little blonde honestly couldn't tell if she was nauseous from the anxiousness from standing outside Porlyusica's hut or from the stack of chocolate chuck pancakes and spinach salad she ate for breakfast, but either way, she wasn't going to earn any brownie points if she up chucked over the banister of old woman's porch, so she focused on the bonds of her mates buzzing with excitement as she waited outside her door in the freezing cold.

The moment the healer cracked the door open, Lucy's words were gushing from her mouth, "I was hoping you could do a quick check up on the little lizards and let us know their gender!"

Laxus' hand caught the door before the pink-haired woman could slam it, adding sarcastically, "Please."

Narrowing her already shrewd eyes at the towering man, she opened the door to let Lucy in before her voice, heavy with disdain, spoke to the three dragons on her porch, "You three can wait out here while I check her and the dragons," successfully slamming the door in their faces before locking it.

Natsu had already taken a seat on the steps, knowing full well that they were not going to be invited into the witch's hut, his voice casual as he asked the two older mages behind him, "What do you think Lucy will be like on Christmas?"

Raising a studded brow as the Iron dragon leaned against railing of the porch, his voice filled with genuine confusion, "What'dya mean, ash-for-brains?"

Rolling his starry onyx eyes, annoyed that he had to clarify, "I mean, Luce loves, and I mean loves, Christmas. She goes into total cheer-mode and with her being pregnant, she's going to be extra nuts. I offered to help her decorate one year and I spent the next three days putting up lights over every inch of her apartment. Your house is way bigger than her apartment."

Laxus offered with a shrug, "Maybe she doesn't want to do anything too flashy this year."

"Tch, I doubt that. She wants to go to the guild after this. Do ya know what's goin' on at the guild today?," Gajeel asked the blonde incredulously.

"No?"

The young dragon answered with a bored tone as he melted the fat snowflakes that fell into his open palm, "Mira and Max are making the final decisions for the Christmas party."

Realizing what that meant for them, Laxus rubbed his hands down his face, "Fuck."

Letting out a throaty chuckle before the Iron dragon tacked on, "And it's been awhile since Bunny's been to the guild, her little belly will have the women all sorts'a worked up. We'll be lucky if we get outta there before midnight."

"Fuck."

Unhelpfully adding to the conversation, Natsu's rich voice spoke up as he laced his fingers behind his head, "And Gramps has been trying to get you to come to the guild for the last month," toothy grin splitting his face as he looked up at the groaning blonde.

Mumbling under his breath, "Why don't you just poke a hot iron into my eye socket while you're at it?"

Giving the older mage a sly grin, he drawled easily, "Totally doable, Sparkles."

In a rush, the cranky woman opened the door, let Lucy out, and spoke evenly, "Congratulations, you're having twin boys, now get off my porch," and slammed the door, locks clicking back into place.

With a huge beaming grin, Lucy's voice was bright and expectant, "Well, what do you say, Daddy Dragons? You'll be welcoming your sons into the world in six months."

Within a minute of each other, the Iron and Lightning slayers were flanking each side of her, their cold noses nuzzling into her hair with loud purrs resonating between them, making the Celestial mage's sweet giggles fall from her lips.

Laxus' voice was husky with excitement as his fingers splayed across her belly over the thick wool of her jacket, "I'm going to have a son; a dragon slayer son."

With a throaty chuckle, Gajeel's voice was rough as he taunted the older mage, "And my son's gonna kick your's pansy ass."

"Somehow I doubt that, Metel Mouth," lifting his head to stare at the Iron dragon from over their mate's head.

Stepping down from Porlyusica's porch with a sigh, Lucy looped her arm through Natsu's and headed towards the guild, her older dragons bickering good-naturedly not far behind them the whole time.

Making to the outskirts of town, the little blonde looked up at her Fire dragon's big, toothy grin, her voice tentative and probing, "Natsu?"

Without breaking stride or smile, he looked down into her wide, sparkling eyes, "Yeah, Princess?"

"Are you okay, I mean, with everything going on?," pulling them to a halt in the middle of the street.

Before he could answer his mate's very loaded question, the Iron slayer's gravelly voice cut in, a hand firm on her back, as his ruby-gold eyes searched hers for something that could be wrong, "Why'd ya stop right the fuck here, Bunny? Are ya okay? Do ya need ta hurl?"

Rolling her eyes playfully at his newly developed overly-cautious nature, when Lucy came down to clean up the kitchen the day after Bickslow came over, she couldn't get the cabinet under the sink open because he had put locks on all the 'dangerous' cabinets, her voice was light as she leaned up on her tiptoes, "I am fine, Big guy. I just want to have some time to talk to Natsu, so would you please head to the guild? We'll be right behind you," before giving him a chilly kiss and patting his chest with her mittened hand, adding meaningfully, "I promise."

Laxus' deep baritone drawled from beside her, his arms crossed over his chest as he ducked to meet her gaze purposefully, "I am not stepping one foot into that fucking warzone without you, Blondie. I don't care how fast those little legs of yours catch up."

Giving a little sigh, she thought it over for a moment with her chin cradled in the pink fluff of her mittens, before she relented, "Okay, so how about you both walk ahead of us and pretend you can't hear what we are saying?"

With a quick nod, the Lightning slayer spoke a simple, "Better," before grabbing the Iron dragon's arm and making it six strides, turning back to give her a look that she received as 'well? your little legs aren't moving', so with another roll of her golden eyes, she lifted her fiery dragon's arm over her shoulder to keep her warm and followed the older mages.

After a quiet beat, his soothing, rich timbre was uncharacteristically quiet and worldly as he finally answered, "Honestly? I think it's better for them this way. I don't think it would have made it real for them if you were just having my hatchling," shooting her a snide grin before he hugged her tighter to his body, seemingly very under dressed for the weather with his bare chest beneath his open jacket, his voice playful as he whispered to her, "Plus, it'll make it all the better when little Iggy kicks his older brother's butts."

"In your dreams, Fire Fuck!," the raven haired slayer yelled back to the pair behind him.

Their Celestial mage sing-songed with her hands cupped over her mouth, "You can't hear what we are saying, Gajeel." Completely unaware of all the stares the group of them were attracting, which were numerous to say the least, she bent down to scoop up a big wad of the sticky snow that had been falling steadily since she had woken up in a literal nest of dragons and chucked it, channeling just enough of Sagittarius' power to hit the Iron slayer square in the back of his head through the crowd of people of people doing some last minute Christmas shopping.

The moment the ball of ice connected with his skull, he was stopped dead in the middle of the busy canal-front. The deadly aura emanating from every pore of his body making the poor unsuspecting passersby give him an extremely wide berth as he turned his glinting ruby-gold slanted eyes back to the little shaky form of his mate, her giggles snaking their way into his head from her perch behind the young Fire dragon.

Before Gajeel could retaliate, Lucy was using Natsu as a human shield to make her way passed him, her mittened hands gripping his sides like desperate vices to keep her upright in the slick snow and to prevent the inevitable backlash that's to come from her as his head turned to follow the pair until they were backing their way closer towards the guild hall at a snail's pace. Her golden eyes shining with a confident play that only spurred the Iron slayer's inner dragon to pounce, to claim, his spitfire mate.

So with a sly, knowing grin, he stalked behind the duo, Laxus' throaty chuckles followed closely behind the whole way to the guild, knowing just how patient his draconian-kin can be when it comes to the little blonde woman.

With a rush just before her back hit the wood of the guild's front door, she flipped the two around and all but shoved Natsu into the safety of the hall, announcing their arrival with their usual flair. Happy's little furry body barreling towards them with a beaming smile on his face until her connected with the Celestial mage's wool covered chest, "LUUUUSSHHHEEEE! YOU'RE HERE!"

Chuckling to the weepy exceed, her voice soothing as she hugged him, "I was starting to miss you too much, Happy." Pulling him up so she could whisper to his fuzzy ear, "How is staying with Carla going?"

With an enthusiastic nod, Happy whispered back, "We made snow angels together yesterday."

Another squeeze of her arms later, she let him fly over to where Wendy and Gray were talking with Erza and Carla about the painting the bedrooms pink for the twins, even though none of them knew they were planning the bedrooms of two boys.

The Fire slayer completely entranced with watching their nakama's reaction to his mate as she removed her jacket to reveal the long-sleeved mustard cowl neck sweater-dress, its stretchy material tight over the bump holding the tiny Dragon Slayer boys. He was less than surprised to see the proud smile spread across her face as the woman of Fairy Tail collectively squealed and surrounded her in a tight circle. Natsu was incredibly surprised to see Cobra at the center, his good eye closed tight with his pointed ear pressed to her stomach, an almost imperceptible hint of a smile on his deeply tanned face.

Faster than he could call the acidic man out for his actions, he had shoved his way back through the uncaring crowd to sit back at the bar where he usually sat, sipping at the bleach tonic he usually drank, without an further words or movement. Laxus, having saw the Poison slayer's position in front of the mate, quickly made his way over the the older mage to fill the spot next to him, earning a grunt of acknowledgment before the smooth, velvety voice of the maroon-haired dragon slithered into his ear, "So it'll be a mini me for the both of you. Joy of joys."

Knowing that Erik, aside from Bickslow with his ability see their souls, probably knew more about his sons than anyone else in the room, took the sarcasm dripping from between his fangs in stride and grabbed himself a mug of beer. After a few moments filled with only the high-pitched chattering of the ladies of their guild, Laxus drew easily from over the froth of his rim, "Can you sense their magic?"

"Of course I can."

"And...?" The back and forth between the two oldest dragons of the seven had always been utilitarian; one asks a question, one gives an answer and they both enjoy the comfortable silence between.

Shooting the Lightning slayer a devious and unnerving smile, his words practically oozed from his lips, "And Bright Eyes will have a hell of a time with the five-ring dragons circus she's ringmaster of."

With a roll of his shining blue eyes, he drawled, "We already knew that, asshole, and you know that's not what I meant."

The mischief of his amethyst eye sparkled, "And ruin the surprise? Fuck that."

"I guess I should have known you'd be a fucking dick about it," with a tone that shown of their easy friendship without an ounce of anger towards his fellow slayer.

Cobra couldn't help but give the Lightning mage a small, genuine smile before drawling, "Probably should have, Sparkler."

Meanwhile Lucy was getting down to business with Mira and Max after shaking off the wandering hands of the rest of the guild, "But I feel like, regardless of the fact that literally everyone except for me will be drunk before nine, we should at least have some fun things to do. Maybe we could have some games or something," her eyes bright with cheer before she clapped her hands, "Or maybe everyone can bring Christmas-themed food...desserts..."

Mira's sapphire eyes had hearts that hadn't left them since the pig-tailed blonde came in and unveiled her rounded midsection, her voice distracted as she answered, "Are you sure you don't just want more sweet options? We're already having a cake and about a million different kinds of cookies."

"Mmm, right...any more than that would be overkill...," slight disappointment heavy in her voice as she leaned her chin in the palm of her hand, her other absently rubbing the under curve of her belly.

Suddenly, Juvia's willowy frame was standing at to her side, her voice an attempt to keep her very obvious excitement contained as she spoke to the Celestial mage, "Juvia was wondering if there was to be a baby shower for the twins. Juvia would be more than happy to help plan one with the Dragon Tamer."

"AND ME! Oh, and me," the little Solid Script mage popped her head up from the book she was reading with such a quick move, Lucy was worried her friend might have pulled something in her neck.

"Well, that's actually perfect since the two of you are the godparents of the ornery half of my dragon twins. I could use all the help I can get especially from...Juvia?," pausing when she turned to notice the Water mage had disappeared, only to look down see she had melted into a puddle of blissful babbling, her voice light, "Oh for Mavis' sake...how am I supposed to plan this when you can't even stay solid, Juvia," breaking into a fit of little giggles as Levy carefully stepped over the Rain Woman to plop next to the blonde, her petite frame extremely close to her own curvy one.

Practically vibrating with excitement, her blunette friend was trying to keep the volume of her voice at acceptable levels as she asked, "Will it be a gender reveal baby shower? Please tell me it'll be a gender reveal party, I don't want to have to wait another six months to find out if my first godchild is a baby boy or a sweet baby girl."

Staring at the short woman who had her arms crossed over her chest out of defiance, her voice came out choked and incredulous, "First?! How many children are you planning to get out of me, Levy?"

With an air of nonchalance, she answered as she gave the Requip mage a little competitive glare from across the guild hall, "Erza and I have a bet and I want to win so I will ensure anyway I can to make sure you and Gajeel have more babies than you and Natsu."

As if the fact that they were making bets on the number of children she produced wasn't the issue at hand, Lucy asked earnestly as she rubbed the curve of her stomach absently, "And what of Laxus and I? What if we have more children than Gajeel and Natsu, what then?"

Pulled from her daze, the oldest Takeover mage sing-songed over her slim shoulder as she made her way back to the bar, "Then I win the trip to Akane Resort."

Blinking between the three woman who were all giving her very suggestive grins and having very intense glints hidden in their eyes, she abruptly stood up and exclaimed rather loudly, "I have to pee!" Looking around at the very odd stares she was being given by her nakama, she cleared her throat, a faint pink spreading across her cheeks before speaking in a much quieter tone, "I mean, I'll be right be back," and turning tail to book it in the general direction of the guild's ladies room.

Looking in the mirror of the bathroom to fix the crooked pigtails hanging low from either side of the nape of her neck, she heard the bathroom door open behind her, voice bright as she bent down to readjust the zipper of her over the knee boots, "I don't really think you can help the number of babies Gaj and I have by jumping me in the bathroom, Levy-chan."

"Not if Shrimp's the one doin' the jumpin'," the Iron slayer's deep gravel sounded from behind her as she heard the door's lock click into place. Oh, I knew he let me go way too easily. I'm going to pay for that snowball. Maybe I can work this to my advantage...Her hormones had been driving her insane since he gave her that predatory glare in the street and she had been dying to feel his magic in her veins. The need had been so overwhelming, she asked Porly if their magic would affect the little dragonlings, which she was very happy to learn she had the go ahead from the brusque woman.

Dropping her voice and adding a little rasp, she straightened slowly, making sure the curves of her back were accentuated when she turned her head to look at the smirking dragon from beneath her lashes, "Have you come to punish me for earlier, Master?"

"Is that what ya want, Little Rabbit?," he had make short work of the gap between them with a few strides of his long legs to press the girth of his cock into the valley of her ass as his breath ghosted over the shell of her ear, sending a wave of tingles from her neck, over the swell of her breasts making her nipples tighten under the smooth satin of her bra before shooting straight down the loose coil in her lower abdomen and she could feel her own arousal starting the soak through the material between her thighs.

The demand in her voice had his length aching for the amazing little woman who had turned to stare directly into his eyes in a blatant act of defiance, her hand snaking under the waist band of his loose white pants to skim over the velvety smooth skin of his tip, "I want your cock inside me right now. I want to feel your cum inside me and your magic within me."

His lips had spread into a deadly handsome smile as he delicately pulled her hand from him, his voice teasing, "Only if ya can manage to make it up to Sparky's office without getting him or the pink headed idiot to follow."

Narrowing her golden orbs at him, she pulled her hand from his grasp to grip his chiseled jaw between her thumb and her fingers, her voice low with skepticism, "What is with you dragons and Laxus' office? What's to stop me from heading back in there and pulling Laxus into a storage closet to ease the ache in my pussy? Or Natsu?"

Snaking his rough hands up the backs of her arms to grip her shoulders, the Iron slayer flipped the mouthy blonde around to pin her to his body, his left hand coming around so his thumb was gripping her just under the line of her jaw, his fingers cradling her lithe neck around her ear as his slitted, narrowed eyes bored into her through the reflection of the mirror in front of her. He could feel her racing pulse through the palm of his hand pulling a gruff growl from his chest, her own heaving chest was at odds with the overbearing scent of her arousal and the waves of need, of anticipation and excitement. His voice was dangerous as he watched her golden eyes trace the line of his right hand down to wear his dragon was nestled at her hip, "Open those pretty lips of yours and call them in here if ya want, I'll let ya go and watch but we both know," his grip on her jaw tightened enough to send a fresh wave of heat straight to her core, a wanton, filthy moan filling the space around them, "you've been cravin' me, love, not them."

Running her up the firm muscle of his thighs, her nails found purchase enough at his hips to grind back into the rock-hard length of his cock, her eyes full of her previous flames of defiance and rebellion as she met his, her voice full of the same fire lighting behind her eyes, "Right now, I want release and I will do whatever it takes to get it," pulling her hands from his body to lift her dress to bunch at the small of her back and shimmy out of her deep red panties before breaking his grip on her as she spread her legs, bracing herself on the counter before granting the growling dragon a sultry smile, her voice dropping low and raspy, "whether you give me that release or not, is completely up to you, Gajeel."

The sight of his mate, bare for him, bent for him, soaked for him, was enough to send his dragon into a ferocious, snarling mass in his gut, telling him to take, to claim, what's his even though his ego was bristled at the tiny blonde's taking control of the situation. When she gave an impatient, taunting shake of her hips, his resolve snapped and in a flash, he had loosened his pants, released his throbbing studded cock and sank deep into her awaiting heat, wet and tight for him.

In a cacophony of grunts, rough moans and the slick sounds of flesh hitting flesh with every thrust, he had set a bruising pace, pistoning in and out of her heat with a reckless abandon that forced him to grip her hips to keep her still. The rush of his piercings as they caressed her convulsing heat had her nerves blazing, her face contorted in rapture before she found her voice, husky and breathless as she ripped the collar of her dress over her shoulder, "Bite me...I need...to...feel you..."

His cocky grin reflected at her through the clear glass in front of them, her core clenching around him when his deep, throaty baritone danced over her ear, "With pleasure, love," his elongated fangs grazed over the pristine skin of her right shoulder before sinking in, slow and torturous, pulling her own throaty moan from her pouty lips.

The combined assault of his thick member and the molten steel flowing freely throughout her body was all-consuming. From the slow roll of her head to her curling toes in her boots, the explosive release she had desperately wanted was taking over, leaving her to ride out the completely involuntary convulsing of her muscles. Her core gripping him with such fervor, her threw his head back with a rumbling growl as his own release ripped through him, pumping in and out of the screaming blonde in his arms until he was satiated and panting in time with her. Having to grip the counter in front of him to stay upright, he caged her in with his bulging arms, his puffs of hot breath mingling into her hair as she reached behind her to cup his cheek, her voice more breathless than ever before, "I love you...so fucking much."

A few breathy chuckles left his mouth before nuzzling into her hair before pulling himself from her depths with a low moan from her slightly parted lips, he tucked his softening member back into his pants. Turning the perfect little woman around, his lips claimed hers in a slow kiss, tilting her head up to deepen it as he cradled the back of her head before lifting her to edge of counter.

With a small gasp as the chilly surface hitting her bare, fevered skin, she whimpered at the loss of contact before he knelt before her and spread her legs wide for him, his voice rough as it ghosted over the planes of her inner thighs, "I love you, Bunny Rabbit."

His words combined with the slow, languid flicks of his pierced tongue up her too-sensitive slit pulled another breathy sigh from her as his own purrs sent fresh waves through her core. The vibrations hitting the the bar through her clit forcing her thighs to clench around his head, "Gaj...I can't...it's too much...," her voice was pleading and sweet music to his ears. In an effort to rein in his own appetites, he sucked her bud into his mouth, the ball of his tongue connecting with the sensitive bundle as he laved over it in slow, easy motions. She was panting and gripping his hair almost painfully as she rode out a slow burning, too high peak before he pulled back and licked the remnants of her juices from his lips.

With his cocky smirk back on his face, he watched her all but melt back as she leaned back on her hands, her head resting against the glass of the mirror as she reached out blindly for her Iron dragon with an outstretched hand, "Help me up, please."

"Gihihi, how're your legs doin'?," his throaty chuckles echoed through the bathroom as she glared at him halfheartedly.

Putting a tentative foot on the ground to test just how her legs were actually doing, she was pleased to learn that while they were definitely rubbery, they hadn't quite reached newborn calf levels. With an easy tug, she replaced her underwear back over her core before readjusting her dress back down over the curves of her waist and fixing the collar. Her voice was bright as she laced her fingers with his, her free hand running through the raven silk of his hair, "Is the appeal of Laxus' office simply because it'll piss him off that he would have been the last dragon to take me there?"

Genuine shock crossed his face as his studded brows furrowed together, his baritone rough, "Ya mean to tell me that Sparkles hasn't bent ya over his desk yet?"

"Uhh, no?"

A booming laugh left his bulky frame as he draped his arm over her shoulder, their fingers still interlocked before shaking his head, his voice teeming with amusement as he unlocked the door to lead them back into the guild, "Gods, that is fuckin' priceless. Even Fire Pole beat him to it, which means," pressing a kiss into her golden waves, "we are gonna beat him to it, too."

Shaking her head as she mumbled under her breath, "Dragons...such ridiculous beings," before placing a kiss to each of his scarred fingers and returning to the fray to plan their baby shower.


	36. Chapter Thirty-Six

"Are ya sure ya want to-"

Before Gajeel could finish his sentence, the determination both on Lucy's face and her voice coupled with her defiant stance, hands firm on her cocked out hip, feet shoulder-length apart as if ready to land a blow if need be, almost had the Iron slayer convinced, "Of course I want to. I've been trapped in the house with this mystery door for months and I want to know what's down here." Raising one trimmed eyebrow at the broad, built raven-haired man, the devious blonde switched tactics to blatant baiting as she tried to relax her position, "I didn't realize you were so respectful, sooo...tame," her words were matched with a seemingly carefree smile as she patted the tall mage's shoulder, "Don't worry about it, Big guy."

Turning around to head back towards the living room, the Celestial Mage felt a calloused hand wrap around her bare bicep to stop her retreat and a beaming, victorious grin spread across her lips. He let out a half a scoff, half a sigh before he grunted from behind her back, "Fine, but I ain't goin' down there."

As quick as it came, her smile was gone and replaced by a confused frown, her brows furrowed as she turned to face him, "What? Why not?"

Nodding his head towards the basement, his voice unmoving, "If his hoard is down there, I don't wanna be anywhere near it." He was trying to not be distracted by the fact that she was wearing the tiniest cotton pajamas she owned. The thin lilac material did nothing to hide the metal, his metal, set in the rosy flesh of her nipples. In fact, the thin strapped piece of cloth barely covered her chest at all, especially when she was crossing her arms the way she currently was.

"What if his hoard isn't down there? What if there are like...booby traps and I get caught?"

Rolling his golden-ruby eyes at her words knowing she was just thinking of excuses so she didn't have to go down by herself, he gave her a smirk, his voice teasing and rough, "Sounds to me like you're scared, Bunny Rabbit."

That struck a nerve in the fiery blonde. The muscles of her arms tensed, unintentionally straining the thin cotton covering breasts before she ground out, "Just open the damn door, dragon."

Chuckling down at her scowling face, he tugged the binding from her hair but before her protests could fall from her parted lips, his hand was tangled in the blonde tresses at the back of her head and his mouth was on hers. She instantly melted into his touch, the way his lips slid over hers expertly and the way his pierced tongue flicked over hers, tasting the pineapple she had to have for breakfast mixing with the natural sweet vanilla warmth that was all Lucy. His chest rumbled with a low purr as her hands pushed under his shirt to run the planes of his defined stomach before she took his lower lip in her mouth, giving a little nip before pulling back. Her golden eyes were bright when they finally opened to look up at the Iron Dragon, her voice a little breathless, "And now you're going to send me to the mysterious, creepy basement by myself. What a dick."

Shaking his head at her halfhearted words, he pressed another quick kiss to her pink lips before taking care of the locks for the little curious blonde and pulling the door open for her. As she stood at the top of the dark staircase, Gajeel's husky voice was at her ear making shivers run down her spine and the hair on the backs of her arms to raise, "Good luck, Little Rabbit," before laughing his way back down the hallway.

Left by herself, she took a deep breath in before searching the wall for a light switch. When she was pretty sure there wasn't one to be found, she let out a scoff, mumbling under her breath, "Of course there wouldn't be a light switch. Why would Mister Dragon-Slayer-Senses need a fucking light..."

Moving at a sloth's pace, she made her way deeper into the pitch black of Laxus' basement. When her bare foot hit the same hardwood that covered most of the rest of his house, she smiled before smacking her forehead, her voice soft, "I could just give myself some light instead of stumbling through the dark."

Concentrating on the fire coursing through her, she summoned a flicker of a flame like Natsu had taught her how to do safely to illuminate the area around her. Finally being able to get a taste of her surroundings, she noticed the flooring was far more beat up that she thought and the walls were finished but stark white before she spotted a panel of light switches. Not really caring about what could connect to what, she flicked all eight of them on at once, blinding her when all the bright fluorescent lights from above beamed into her retinas.

Halting her flame before hand flew to face as she tried to blink away the blindness from the sudden illumination, leaning her other hand across the wall so she didn't fall from the disorientation.

When the black dots finally cleared and she took in the space around her, she deadpanned. A gym? Why in the hell would Laxus lock up his gym like a frickin' vault? Running her hands along the different pieces of equipment, some she recognized, some she didn't, Lucy couldn't help but be disappointed as she flopped back on one of his benches and leaned on her hands behind her to stretch her back. The moment her upside down eyes opened to see what was behind her, she scrambled back upright to find herself in front of a door; the only door in the basement. It would seem to take up the missing half of the floor space and that made the Celestial mage's curiosity peak. Her anticipation was brought right back to when she was blindly feeling around in the inky black as she gripped the golden knob and turned it.

Her voice was a sweet juxtaposition of breathless excitement, "Holy fucking Mavis...this is...incredible." She took in the stacks upon stacks of beautiful fabrics piled high all around the expansive room. Bolts of the most saturated and rich silks of all colors, of the most plush velvet she's ever felt ran under her hands before she turned to see one chaise lounge in the center of the room. A sheet of the most beautiful sapphire material printed with the different constellations in the purest golds and silvers was thrown carelessly over the seat to cover it and it called to the little Celestial mage.

Quickly closing the space to take the edge of the soft cloth in her hand, she noticed each individual star, each constellation, was hand stitched into the fabric and with a quick appraising look, Lucy could only guess that every single star was represented. Without hesitation she crawled onto the soft material and spread her arms wide, reveling in the feeling of the the most heavenly fabric she's ever felt as her smooth skin glided over it. What surprised her even more was that this particular piece was drenched in the Lightning Slayer's intoxicating stormy scent and it made her core clench at the thought of her incredibly sexy oldest dragon.

While he's been on a mission to get their home finished, he's been steadily working himself to the bone which left an unfortunately small amount of time for any time with his very hormonal and horny mate. It's not like Natsu and Gajeel haven't benefited from her almost constant need to touch and be touched but she just really missed Laxus. The curvy beauty had been craving the way his hands felt as they graced over her skin, the faint tingle of his magic arcing from his skin to hers to send electric jolts straight through her coil.

Without wasting any time, Lucy stripped out of the tiny shirt and shimmied out of her shorts to throw them off her makeshift bed. Surrounded by a sea of breathtaking patterns and colors and the distinct scent of her Lightning mate, she focused on the way his magic felt in her veins. Unlike Natsu's flame which she could feel steadily in her heart, Laxus' lightning never stayed in one place when she focused on it. It's what made it nearly impossible for her to channel it yet, so instead of trying to pull it to her hand, the flushed blonde just followed its steady flow through her as her hand trailed over her breast, squeezing the soft flesh before pulling at the sensitive skin at her peak eliciting a small, needy moan from her chest. Her free hand quickly found it's way to her clit, toying with the sensitive bundle as lightning waves of pleasure were sent straight up her slowly tightening coil, forcing her hips to buck into her own hand. With her head thrown back, she coated her two fingers in the juices flowing from her sex back over the pierced nub in little circles, her thighs flexing as her release was getting closer and closer. She imagined the rough pads of her Lightning dragon's hand instead of her own dainty fingers; imagined his lightning sending vibrations through the metal of her clit and just her imagination alone was setting her at the top of her peak. Ready for release to wash over her, her hand tweaking her nipple left to plunge into her fluttering walls, wanting more than anything for her lithe fingers to be replaced with the thick digits of her oldest mate. Regardless, the combination of her own fingers pumping in and out of her weeping core and the constant massaging over her clit pulled his name from her lips in a desperate, wanton moan as she felt her walls clench around her fingers.

Her eyes shut tight as she tried her best to ride out the waves of slow pleasure, her back arching off the fabric before a gasp was pulled from deep within her chest as she felt the all too familiar sparks play over her bud, her fingers quickly replaced by Laxus' lips. His magic was dancing over her bundle with every flick of his skilled tongue and the deep, rumbling growling reverberating through his body into hers only pushed her orgasm higher, the languid flow of the lightning she held in her body came to life the moment his lips met her skin. She could only say his name, breathless and low, as she lost control of her limbs to the pleasure-induced convulsions beneath him.

When she finally stilled as best she could with his breath still ghosting over the heat at her core to look down at him, she all but froze. Having never seen his Dragon Force before, she was completely entranced by the even flesh colored scales that covered his bulging arms, the muscles of his broad shoulders must have shredded the dress shirt he was wearing, that or he come down here without a shirt to begin with, either way it really didn't matter when she was getting the show of a lifetime.

His elongated canines were nipping at the tender flesh of her inner thighs, a cross between a purr and a growl constantly coming from the behemoth man before he finally looked up into her eyes with his own slitted, deep blue eyes, the gold halo seeming to spark as he did. The baritone of his voice was husky and low as he made his way up her body at an agonizingly slow pace, taking the time to press hot kisses and taking little nibbles of her skin the whole way up her stomach and chest, "I've never seen anything more sexy in my life but now I'm going to make you scream for me."

She wanted her hands to be everywhere at once and they were trying their best to do just that; roving over the smooth scales of his arms to the hard muscles of his shoulders and back, her nails digging in to leave trails of reddened skin in their wake. When his still clothed cock was grinding into her sex, she let out a breathy moan, her voice set to match, "Gods, I've missed you Laxus...I need you inside me."

With a feral grin, he backed away from his whimpering mate to take his pants off, his eyes never leaving hers as he watched her tongue dart to moisten her lips when his cock fell free from the restraints, her legs rubbing together the same delicious way when he woke to find her tracing his face in his office but this time, her face wasn't flushed from embarrassment. This time, her face was flushed from the heat she had for him. The want she was flooding their bond with and her arousal were so strong, they pulled him from the Nest straight to her. He wasn't expecting to find her dripping her own cum from her core as she moaned his name in amongst the miles of fabric he collected for her and he definitely didn't expect one word from her lips to pull his Dragon Force from within him almost violently. The moment he was freed of his pants and his boots, he was on her like a man starved. His dragon had taken complete control and he wanted to feel her tight, ready heat take everything he had to give.

The panting Celestial mage beneath him pulled back just enough to murmur over his lips, "Fuck me already." If he hadn't been taking backseat to his instincts, he probably would have laughed at her impatient demand but his dragon let out a hungry snarl before lining the throbbing girth of him up to her already slick folds and plunged deep into her. Without pause to let her adjust to him, he started pumping in and out of her almost painfully tight walls as she gripped him with everything she could. Her nails were digging into the skin of his shoulder and the back of his neck as her screams spurred him to move faster, to plunge deeper, to take her harder.

She wrapped her legs around his hips to give him access to even more of her as he hit the spongy patch within her core with every stroke and with each one, the lightning churned faster in her stomach, but she was desperate for more. He was building her peak high in steady, predictable pulses but she wanted the wild, uncontrollable nature of his magic so with a hard pull of his golden hair, her voice barely recognizable from the rasp, "More...I want it all."

With a devious smirk, he took her lips with his in an animalistic show of passion, his tongue ravaging her before she felt it; with every harsh snap of his hip, his lightning was dancing over her walls, forcing them to clench and unclench involuntarily. She tried to scream but anything coming from her lips was swallowed by the Lightning Dragon on top of her.

Her orgasm didn't wash over her like a warm blanket, no, this orgasm crashed through her. It wreaked havoc on her nerves and muscles with it's blinding pleasure and unrelenting force. Even Laxus couldn't hold in the scream of his name that tore through her throat as she clung to him with everything she had to ride out her climax, completely at it's mercy.

He couldn't contain his own roar as her walls gripped him like a vice, almost completely stilling his assault while he emptied himself into her welcoming pussy. He knew her nails had broken skin but it only served to push him further into her; to force more from his little mate. Sending more of his lightning to her core, he gasped as she clenched around him, completely halting all motions from his hips as her eyes flew open, her voice choppy and breathless, "Gods...it's too...too much..." before her felt it. Her cum was flowing from her in a steady stream onto the rarest and most expensive piece of fabric he had managed to collect and it made his dragon inexplicably overjoyed.

Releasing his magic to let her body come down from the high of their lovemaking, he let out a throaty chuckle at the sight of his sweat-slicked, breathless mate trying to pull him back down to her parted swollen lips, "No, no, get back down here."

His voice was deep and rich as he braced himself on the back of the lounge to either side of her head and lowered his lips to ghost over her own, "As you wish, sweetheart," before taking her lips with his in a sweeter, more affectionate kiss. Pulling back to rest his forehead on hers, his fingers combing through her golden hair, "I'm sorry I haven't really been around."

Cupping his face in her hand, she gave him one more peck of a kiss before smiling, her voice light and airy, "I know it's not something either of us can help but maybe you could let Natsu and Gajeel head to the Nest every so often to stay here with me or better yet," pulling herself up to give the blonde dragon a beaming smile, "you could let me come to the Nest myself! I haven't even seen it yet..." trailing off to trace the ink of his tattoo on his chest.

"I would rather you come to the house than leave Flame-Happy and Chomps-A-Lot there by themselves," his voice easy as he flipped them over so he could rest against the back of the lounge which she easily took to straddling his hips in return.

Her brows furrowed before she laid back between his legs, her arms wide as she spoke, exasperation clear in the tone of her voice, "You are going to have to trust them inside the damn thing when it's built, you know."

Rubbing the muscles of her thighs absently, Laxus rolled his eyes before answering equally as exasperated, "Obviously, Blondie. The difference is, when it's built Freed can cover the place in runes to keep them in check. Well, he can at least try."

Sighing at his words, "Whatever helps you sleep at night, babe..." Lifting her head to see if he was still looking at her, her lips turned into a grin when she saw his eyes were closed as he leaned his head back.

Raising her hand to make her way to his feet carefully, she was about to unleash a torrent of tickly motions before his eyes snapped open, his voice unamused and even, "You can't just let me be, can you?"

Her voice full of innocence as she eased herself from the chaise, "How am I supposed to let a perfect specimen as yourself alone? Your very being just begs me to fuck with you," before bolting up from their makeshift bed and up the stairs. The last thing he heard from her lips before she disappeared was, "Sorry about ruining your beautiful fabric!"

Her scent was embedded into the very threads of the heavy silk beneath him as he inhaled the sweet vanilla smell, talking to no one but himself, "Definitely didn't ruin anything, Lu..." before pulling the material from the lounge and heading up to see about taking his mate to their home.

Before Lucy could make it back down the hall to get to the living room, she ran full force into the arms of her Iron Slayer causing the poor man to almost choke on the ore he was trying to swallow. Thankfully Natsu had been close enough to dislodge the piece of metal with a quick thump to his back before Gajeel's gravelly voice broke through, "What the fuck are ya doin' sprintin' 'round the house? What if ya woulda tripped or fell or somethin'?"

Putting a hand on her hip, she totally forgot her lack of clothing as she poked into his bare chest, her eyes narrowed and her voice low, "Listen here, I am not so uncoordinated as to fall in my own home. You are the only thing that could have caused damage in this scenario here." Pausing to naroow her eyes even further, her voice turning skeptical, "Why are you two lurking in halls together?" Her brows furrowed as her mind registered they were both shirtless, her voice more confused than anything, "And why on Earlthland are you both shirtless?"

"Comin' from the completely naked woman sprintin' through the halls like a fuckin' nutjob," as he crossed his studded arms over his chest with a cocky smirk on his face.

Unfazed by her lack of clothes, she straightened her back just a little more before she answered, "At least I have a reason why I'm naked."

"Who said we didn't have a reason, Bunny?"

"Uh, well you haven't given me reason yet so..." giving a hand gesture to signify a saucy 'duh' before leaning to one side to take a look at her unusually quiet Fire Slayer, her falling to the side like a golden cutrain. Her brow raised as he very pointedly did not make eye contact with the little blonde before shooting the Iron Dragon a devious grin and sidestepping him completely to wrap her arms around the tanned, narrowed waist of the pinkette, her lips hovering just above the column of his throat as she spoke sweetly, "My fiery prince wouldn't be up to anything I wouldn't like...would he?"

Wrapping his arms around the her on instinct, his the golden flecks of his onyx eyes danced as he answered honestly, "Of course not, Princess. Metal Breath and I are just bonding."

Laxus' deep baritone cut in from behind her before she could pull anymore information from the Fire Slayer, "Yeah, I'm sure that's going well for the stability of our house."

A sudden intrusion had all three slayer's heads snapping towards the door to see who had just let themselves into their home, "Dear Gods, why the fuck do none of you have clothes on?"

As if on impulse, Lucy pulled back and exclaimed, voice overflowing with joy, "Bickslow! Are you here to have lunch with us?"

Giving her a play-lecherous smile, his voice villainous as he wiggled his eyebrows, "Only if you serve it just like that, Cosplayer."

Before she could scold the Seith Mage, she was being wrapped up in heavy silk and carried up the steps, Laxus' voice deep, "I hope you enjoyed seeing my mate naked, Bix. Pretty sure it's the last thing you'll ever see in this life," before chuckling at the growls coming from the other two dragons present.

Lucy's melodic voice called down the stairs before they blonde couple completely disappeared from view, "Do not kill the godfather of our baby or I'll make your lives a sexless hell!"

A chorus of groans was coupled with the very familiar cackles of her favorite Seith Mage as a beaming smile split her lips and she was whisked away into their bedroom. When the balls of her feet hit the cold hardwood, she immediately threw the heavy fabric from her body and climb onto Laxus' bed, sending the Lightning Slayer a playful grin.

His own dimpled grin greeted her as he lifted her and wrapped her creamy thighs around his waist to nuzzle into her neck, pressing kiss after kiss over her fiery mating mark effectively sending her into a haze of lust before he twisted his body to sit on the edge of the mattress still mussed from sleep. His lips were branding the hypersensitive skin of her mark with hypnotizing ease and Lucy could feel the start of the unquenchable fire that burned within her lick at her resolve, trying to spur her to ignore the men below and focus only on what she wanted, what she craved. His hand gripped the outside of her thigh, fingers splayed over her rounded cheek to pull her further into him while his free hand wrapped around the back of her neck, his husky voice was rough over her ear, "We are about to get company so if you want this to stop, tell me now."

All the mewling blondes inhibitions had been long since gone when it came to her dragons and she wanted as much of them as she could get, so with a breathy sigh full of the need she felt, she asked as her hands took stock of the defined muscles of Laxus' sides, "Who?"

Taking the lobe of her ear between his teeth before pulling back only enough to have his lips barely leave the shell, sending shivers down her core as he gruffed out, "Natsu and I don't know how he's going to do sharing you well, sweetheart."

With a slight melodic tone, she spoke through a devious smile, "Sharing is caring, darling dragon of mine," before pushing him backwards with an ease that never ceased to amaze and unnerve him. Pressing a heated kiss to his lips before pulling back to stand in front of him. Putting a hand on her chin as she gave him an appraising look-over, voice quiet as if she were talking more to herself than Laxus, "Do I want you against the headboard or..."

Before she could finish, the Fire Slayer had pushed the bedroom door open, completely oblivious to his mate and the Lightning Dragon sprawled across their bed completely naked, "Apparently Bickslow is 'put off' by my lack of clothes so I just came up to grab a shirt." His steps indicated he was on a mission to the dresser he claimed as his but as soon as he opened the drawer, two dainty hands pushed it back shut, the hardened peaks of her chest teasing the warm skin of his back making the muscles tense. Her right hand was splayed over the taut muscles of his abs while her left was running aimless patterns over his collarbone and her lips were burning a trail of wet, opened mouth kisses across his shoulders, her voice had his cock twitching to life, deep with a sultry confidence he'd never heard from Lucy, "Won't you play with us, Natsu? It would make me," dipping her hand under the waist of his loose white pants to wrap her hand around his half-hardened member and the moment the pad of her thumb brushed over the velvety skin of his tip, he was ready to take her, "blissfully happy if you would."

The pinkette had to suppress the growl as her hands pulled away from his body, her heat leaving his back as she walked back towards the bed. She gave the blonde a sly smirk when she noticed he had set himself up at the head of the bed leaned back against the headboard as he stroked his thick cock in slow strokes, watching her as she sauntered back over to him.

When the little vixen hit the edge of the bed, she wasn't surprised to feel her Fire Dragon was pressing his chest into her back into her back, his hands running up her ribs to take her mounds in his hands. A wanton moan fell from her pouty lips when he started rolling her too-sensitive nipples between his fingers, his canines teasing over the skin of the crimson dragon at her neck turning the slow burning fire in her stomach to a ravenous inferno without warning.

For the second time in the last five minutes, Lucy's body pulled away from his and it set his dragon on edge. Unable to contain the throaty warning growl directed at the blonde crawling towards the oldest dragon, his unimpeded view of her glistening wet folds would have been enough to convince him to follow her but the heightened scent of her was driving him wild with a hunger he wasn't used to handling. Running his hand through his salmon locks, he took a second to watch the way her body moved, they way it flexed as she closed in on the blonde Slayer. Her hands massaging the insides of his thighs, the delicious curve of her back that lead to her raised ass and he knew he wanted to fill the spot between her wide spread legs.

She knew her hot breath dancing over his dripping tip was torture to the man beneath her and she knew the way her hands were rubbing just shy of his balls was only adding to his barely contained ferocity. The low, threatening growls coming from his clenched jaw only made her core quiver before she pulled away from him to hold her hand out for Natsu to join them, pointing to his pants, her voice low and playful, "Those are going to get in your way."

Without breaking his shining onyx orbs from her own honeyed orbs, he pulled the loose pants down over his thighs. The sight of his length bobbing free pulled her eyes from his, earning a rumbling, satisfied purr from his chest at the desire flashing through her eyes and their bond. It pulled him to her like a magnet to the exact place he wanted to be; right behind her so he could grind his cock into her drenched folds as his fevered hands ran over the curves of her sides only to rake his blunt nails down her back and he was rewarded by sweet whimpers as she used her hips to press him into her harder. He saw the way Laxus' face clenched in a mixture of pain and arousal as her nails dug into his hips before he laced his hand in her golden hair, his free hand gripping the top of the headboard above him. The Fire Dragon knew the instant her lips took him thanks to the splintering of the headboard beneath the oldest dragon's hand.

Lucy could still taste herself on him as her tongue flicked over the slit at his tip, relishing in the sound of wood cracking before she took all of him into her mouth, swallowing when his massive cock hit the back of her throat as her free hand gripped the base of him as best she could before pulling back, her wet lips still touching his head as she whispered, knowing he would hear her and his dragon wouldn't be able to resist the command, "Fuck me, Natsu."

With a delicious, toe-curling snarl of a growl, he thrust into her slick core with a hard snap of his hips, the only thing that kept her upright was his strong grip on her hips and her hands on Laxus' own hips. She was used to the power and ferocity from both her older mates, but this kind of relentless pistoning coming from her usually playful and sweet dragon made her core clench, the hair on the backs of her arms to raise as her body was wracked with shivers completely at odds with the heat building within her veins.

Before she could let the moan she was desperate to release out, her mouth was being eased around the Lightning Slayers throbbing member, his own warning growl made her lips split into a smile knowing she had pushed him to the limits of his patience waiting for her, "What did I tell you about teasing me, woman?"

With a quick pump of her hand, she silenced the older blonde's rumblings and she couldn't help but tighten her walls around Natsu's cock at the sinful groan that left Laxus' lips. Her fiery mate's voice was hoarse and rough, deliciously so, "Luce, I'm not gonna last long if you keep doing that."

Her own rumbling purring vibrated around Laxus' girth as she started to set a steady pace of deep-throating all he had to give and languid, slow pulls out. Her Lightning Slayer's right hand left the broken wood of the headboard to trace the shimmering golden lines of his mark over her shoulder, down to ribs and back up, pulling the lightning from her body to follow his lazy caressing movements. The electric sensations mixing with the fire burning through every inch of her body was more pleasure she thought was possible and it only made her body tighten more from the onslaught of sensations driving through her.

Without missing a beat, she sped her slow, easy bobbing as she cupped his balls, feeling the tension shoot through his hulking body at the abrupt change of pace and the peak she was building too fast. She knew he would crash if she started pumping her hand at his base in time with her lips, so that's exactly what she did, unintentionally thrusting her hips back into Natsu's breakneck pace behind her to change the angle so he was hitting her g-spot and the end of her core with each of his rough strokes.

In the most arousing duet of roars, both her dragon's came in time with the other. She had to concentrate through her own mind-blowing orgasm until she swallowed Laxus' cum before pulling him from her mouth to latch onto the skin just beside his member as she rode out the erratic thrusts into her wet core, clenching and unclenching in convulsions of searing hot pleasure around his cock.

A grunt sounded from behind her as he pulled from her depths and she all but collapsed without his support, earning a chuckle from both men before she sighed, her breath cool over the mess at the Lightning Dragon's hips making him tense, "You broke the bed, Sweets."

Without looking up from her bright eyes, the oldest mage's voice rumbled, full of mirth, "Did you enjoy the show?"

Furrowing her brows, she leaning up on her elbows, voice small, "Did I enjoy the-"

"It's not as much fun as bein' in the show but, fuck, that was one helluva performance," her Iron Slayer's throaty baritone filled the space as she turned her head, face pulled into a look of genuine surprise before he closed the gap from where he was leaning on the door frame to give the pinkette an easy punch, "Congrats on joinin' the 'Sharin' is Carin'' Club, Flame Princess."

"What'd Bix have to say about my sudden disappearance at the Nest?," the blonde asked casually before pressing a kiss to a stray curl of her golden silk before heading to the bathroom to clean himself up.

Right when she was about to put her head back down on her folded arms, the familiar masculine, metallic scent of her Iron Dragon filled her senses and she turned to give the smirking man a lazy grin. Stretching her back as she raised her body to let him lay across the bed crookedly, she quickly flipped onto her back to use his side as a pillow. His gaze fell to her profile before running the back of his hand over her smooth cheek, his voice distracted as he answered his dragon-brother, "He was surprisingly not surprised to learn ya just had to get back to the house to have a long-needed romp with Bunny. You've been a jackass for the passed week and it was gettin' to be a fuckin' pain in everyone's ass."

Leaning into his hand, her voice was dreamy as she breathed out, "You smell delicious, Big guy."

Laxus' head poked out from the bathroom, his face contorted into one that showed equal amounts of confusion as amusement as Natsu leaned up from his sprawled out position at the foot of the bed to stare at her incredulously. Gajeel's far away smile turned devious, his voice tentative, "Oh yeah, Little Rabbit? What do I smell like that has ya so...hungry?"

She stilled realizing what she just said out of careless reverie. Scrambling to turn, her left hand was firm on his chest as her right was gripping his chin, voice a barely audible hiss, "No. I don't care how much I crave it or what the crazy witch woman says, I am not eating metal."

Raising his brow as he slowly sat forward to force her hand to drop, his scarred arm wrapping around her waist as his left moved to take her chin, his voice like whiskey washing over her, "And what did the Witch Bitch say, love?"

Her jaw flexed under his fingers as she stared daggers into his smug face, refusing to answer the intimidating man's question.

"Oh come on, darlin'. What if the little guy is starvin' in there? I'll make it real easy for ya...molten gold is the best." His smug grin only deepened when he saw the flash of hunger in her eyes at the mention of the liquid metal before he continued, "Perfectly heated, it'll slide right down your throat, fill ya with all sorts of good feelin's."

"I don't know how I feel about actually going to see if she can digest molten gold," Laxus called from the doorway.

Natsu shook the shock from his head before turning to answer the Lightning Slayer, "Actually, it kind of makes sense. If I heat it with my fire, it shouldn't hurt her and if the little hatchling does take after dear old dad, he probably is starving for some of his element."

Giving him a look that conveyed 'you can't be serious' while his deep voice stayed even, "You're serious."

"I am capable of the sentiment sometimes," the pinkette called lazily as he scratched his stomach absently.

Letting out a groan, she rolled her golden eyes and got up from the bed to head to the bathroom herself, her voice steady as all of her mates chuckled at her lack of boundaries when she didn't even bother closing the door behind her as she peed, "So, what if Natsu's right and what if Porly said it wouldn't do any harm to the dragonlings and what if my mouth is literally watering at the thought of downing a mug of liquid gold," pausing to flush before making her way back to lean in the doorway, "Where the hell are you going to get enough gold for me to do that?"

"Maybe it's time I showed ya my hoard, Bunny Rabbit," his face was screaming with the smug 'I know something you don't know' grin that she hated to love, before she conceded and flopped next to Natsu's tanned body, the gold of her hair fanning around her in stark contrast to the black sheets beneath her.


	37. Chapter Thirty-Seven

Gajeel's gruff voice was teeming with annoyance as he faced the towering hulk of a blonde whose face was set in a firm, uncaring line, "Why the fuck do I gotta be there? It's not like ya can't keep everyone in line by yourself."

Both their bulging arms were crossed over their chest; the Lightning Slayer's out of sheer mass and her Iron Slayer's out of tense irritation, but neither one was willing to relent as Laxus' cold baritone filled the kitchen, "Because Gramps is sending the Saber dragons to the Nest to 'help' and there is no fucking way I am dealing with those idiots by myself." The Lightning Slayer took a break from staring down his fellow dragon to turn towards the little blonde humming and swaying to the music in her little pajamas as she mixed her dough for the chocolate chunk cookies she was making at eight in the morning, "Actually, why don't you finish up and we can all go. You've been making all these decisions and haven't gotten to see any of them live and in color."

Bouncing over to the island where Natsu and Plue were having a very in depth conversation about whether the little spirit could handle the pickled peppers he was munching on so she could have Plue test out her cookie dough, Lucy's voice was bright and cheery, "That sounds perfect, babe. Why don't you and Gaj head over now since it'll take me a little to get ready. I'll just wrap my dough and put it in the fridge for later," before offering the excited little spirit a small ball of dough.

She watched as his eyes sparkled from where he was standing on the marble in front of her grinning Fire Slayer, his paw outstretched as he chirped, "Pun puuun punpun."

Patting her Little Dog spirit's head affectionately, she answered his question, "I'm sorry, Plue. I can't give you any more but maybe if you ask Laxus nicely, he'll give you a lollipop from his super secret stash."

Her honeyed eyes grew warm as she watched her spirit walk over to the intimidating dragon without hesitation, giggling at their exchange before moving to lean over Natsu's back. Her arms wrapped around his middle in an easy hug and her smile went wide as she watched Plue climb up Laxus' offered arm to stand on his shoulder as her dragon reached up to pull out the jar full of rainbow swirled lollipops he bought especially for his fellow sweet-tooth.

Natsu's rich voice was just as warm as the hand that threaded through hers to bring the pink of her guild mark up to his lips in a lingering kiss, "You're going to actually bake the cookies this time right?"

Leaning her forehead between his shoulder blades, his heat emanating through the fabric of his vest before she breathed out sheepishly, "I'll bake the cookie dough this time, I promise."

His breathy laughter jostled her enough to pull her face away from his back. Leaning on her tiptoes to press a kiss where his strong jaw met his neck, she made her way back around to where the bowl of dough was sitting to wrap it tightly before putting it away in the fridge and grabbing the carton of chocolate milk to pour herself a glass.

When she turned around, Plue had a fist full of lollies and Laxus was plucking them from his paw one at a time, his voice stern, "Only one, Plue."

Her spirit's eyes narrowed before hugging the sweet treats to his chest, "Pun punpunpun! Puuuun pun pun..."

Her dragon's eyes narrowed to match, "Because I know you aren't going to save any of those for later, that's why."

Their staring match grew heated as silence fell over the kitchen.

Plue's voice came out small, still obviously not giving up but trying a new angle, "...puuuun pun puun...pun?"

Rolling his steely blue eyes, Laxus held his hand out, "Fine. I'll hold onto them and I'll give you another only when you've waited long enough to let your stomach settle."

With a pleased smile and a nod of his head, he handed the blonde all but one of the rainbow candy before taking a few licks of his remaining lollie, perfectly content to plop himself on Laxus' shoulder as he did.

Her fiery dragon's voice piped up from his perch on the closest stool to the fridge, "Are you excited to see Frosch, little buddy?"

At the mention of Rogue's little green exceed, her spirit's eyes grew big as he chattered, "PUN?! Puun pun punpun pun. Punpun pun pun. Puuuuun pun pun punpun," before he tugged at Laxus' hair gently and pointing his lollipop towards the counter to direct him so he could clamber down.

Natsu and Laxus both let out a burst of laughter at the spirit's enthusiasm for seeing his favorite friend before Gajeel let out a teasing scoff, his voice light as he poked the her spirit's tummy affectionately, "Ya must like Hair Flip's cat a lot if you're willin' to give up one a' your suckers."

Nodding up at the Iron Dragon fervently, her little spirit did one of his wiggly dances before turning and running towards the pinkette to settle into his lap to finish his sugary treat, humming to himself.

A small contented sigh escaped her lips as she washed up the few dishes, unconsciously humming along with Plue as her dragons all let out purrs at the warmth she was sending through her bonds, which only made her smile bigger.

After finishing up the few dishes and herding the two older mage's from the house with a quick slap to each of their toned backsides and a wink, she turned towards the pinkette at the bar petting Plue absently, voice teasing and light, "How about I send Plue home to enjoy his lollipop and you and I go enjoy a very steamy shower?"

Granting the giggling blonde a toothy grin before looking down to the oblivious spirit in his lap, his voice playful, "What do you say, Plue? Then Luce can call you back out when we get to the Nest and you can play with Fro."

With a quick nod, her Little Dog spirit disappeared with a small poof before the pinkette got up to face his mate. Raising a brow as his grin turned sly, "Alone at last, Princess."

"Ah ah," wagging her finger back and forth as she crossed the room to take his hand in hers. Her eyes shining with mirth before she turned to lead him upstairs, "We have to meet the other dragons at the Nest."

Letting out a halfhearted groan as he threw his head back, "But Luuuuuce, how am I supposed to keep my hands to myself when we're in the shower together?"

As soon as they were in the bedroom, the minxy blonde let go of his hand, her voice low as she pulled his grey shirt over her head, "I don't recall saying you had to keep your hands to yourself," before pushing her silky shorts from her waist to pool at her feet, leaving the curves of her body completely bare for him.

His mouth quirked up at her words as he unwrapped his scarf from his neck, placing it on his dresser before stripping out of his vest. Before the material had a chance to hit the floor, her dainty hands were at his sides. Trailing down the lean muscle to push the loose white material of his pants from his hips as she pressed feathery kiss after kiss over the tanned skin of his chest, down the valleys of his defined abs, down the 'v' of his hips before helping him step out of the material to lead him into the bathroom. His eyes taking in the creamy expanse of her skin and the dimples at her lower back as she bent to set the water the way they both liked it; hotter than the flames of hell and steamy enough to fog the bathroom in a thick embracing blanket.

Lucy could feel the heat of the water hit her back as she pressed herself in Natsu's chest, just taking in his warmth as her arms wrapped low around his hips so her fingers could weave together at the small of his back as he attempted to wash his hair. Giving the grinning blonde below him a crooked smile, his voice was teasing as he slicked his dripping hair back out of his eyes, "You are making this very difficult, you know."

Moving her left hand up to cradle his jaw, she pulled him down into a slow-burning kiss. Her lips molded perfectly to his as his tongue ran along the seam of them in a lazy sweep, one of his hands wrapped around the back of her neck so his thumb could run over the raised flesh of their mark. The unhurried movements made her hum her approval before she opened her mouth to let his tongue dance with hers in an easy back and forth, a give and take that ended in a series of butterfly kisses leading from her lips, down the line of her jaw so her could whisper in her ear, "It's been awhile since we've bathed together, Luce."

Running her hand in slow strokes up his back, she leaned back, her bright golden eyes wide with excitement, "Can we do it tonight?"

He nuzzled into her neck as he answered his beautiful mate, "It's a date, Princess," before pulling away from her to get through the rest of their shower, her hands almost never leaving his body as he chuckled down at her.

Giving a little huff, she let him finish so she could grab her louffa and her body wash, working it into a thick lather as she scrubbed herself.

When they were both nice and clean and Lucy's fingers had wrinkled from the amount of time they were in the glass enclosure, they managed to get dressed for the walk to the Nest; Natsu wearing a pair of dark brown jeans and his pink 'Sharing is Caring' shirt Virgo had made him, his scarf wrapped around his neck while Lucy had pulled a new pair of thick grey leggings and an ugly Christmas sweater with cats in Santa hats on the front.

As the two turned to face each other, they both burst into tears at their respective choices of attire before the Celestial Mage gathered herself enough to walk around the Fire Dragon to check him out in a blatant display, her finger tapping her chin as she let out a low whistle when she saw just how good he looked in jeans. This particular pair was snug in all the right places as she gave his butt a testing squeeze, her voice breezy and light, "You should wear real clothes more often, Fiery Prince of mine."

With an easy roll of his golden flecked eyes, he cocked his hip as she came back to his front, appreciative smile spread across her bow lips, "Here I thought I always wore real clothes."

An airy sigh left her lips as she patted his chest, "Yeah but you never wear stuff like this," gesturing down his body before snaking her arm around his back and pressing a kiss to his chin. "I think this is first time I've seen you wear pants like this of your own free will."

Shaking his head before leaning his forehead against hers as his hands combed through her damp hair, drying it as he went, "If I would have worn tighter pants, would you have made a move on me sooner, Luce?"

A few breathy laughs escaped her before she answered earnestly, "I had kind of given up on ever having a relationship with you until that day in my kitchen and even then, I was trying to convince myself you were just being weird because I thought you didn't like me...like that."

Taken aback by her words, his brows furrowed before asking, genuinely confused, "You thought I didn't like you?"

"Well, not like that. I just mean I never thought you thought of me as anything more than your partner, a teammate."

"Are you serious?"

"Uh, yeah."

After a few seconds of Natsu staring into her owlish eyes, his voice was back to his usual rich timbre, "Whose sleeping bag did I always sleep in?"

The little blonde answered him cautiously, "...mine..."

"And who did I want for my partner as soon as you got to the guild?"

"...me but-"

"Whose bed did I always sneak into?"

Letting out a sigh, her words were laced with the beginnings of her irritation, "Mine, but you-"

"And who did I uproot an entire tree for?"

That one earned a little smile from the blonde before she conceded, "That would've been me as well."

Smiling as if he'd just won a prize of some sort, her threw his arm over her shoulder and kissed the top of her head before leading them down the steps, his voice cheery, "Exactly. I didn't do that with anyone but you. You've always been special, Princess."

Buzzing with contentment, she pulled on her winter boots, jacket and fluffy pink scarf as Natsu pulled on a pair of boots Laxus insisted he wear when he came to the 'worksite' because his sandals were a 'hazard', before they headed out, Lucy tucked away under his arm as she linked her fingers with his.

The walk to the nest went by faster than Lucy thought it would between Natsu's endless topics of conversation ranging from the Nest itself to potential names for the little lizards, and Plue's constant chattering about all the fun he and Frosch were going to have playing in the snow. However, the instant the little blonde pulled through the trees and the Nest actually came into view, she stopped dead and stared in wonder at the beautiful log mansion in front of her. Her golden eyes immediately turned misty as she took in the deep green metal roof that covered the whole thing, the huge windows that seemed to cover more of the house than the logs did as they came to a steep peak on the left side. The right side had even more windows than the left, before curving around into a large stone tower topped in a room that looked like it was completely made of glass and she couldn't help the tears that fell as she took in the most perfect home she had ever seen in her life. There were warm lights on either side of the stone pathways leading to the double front doors made of heavy wood with intricate ironwork all up the front to match the custom iron hardware. Taking a closer look at the house as she moved closer, completely oblivious to the bodies moving all around her, she saw the iron was consistent throughout the whole design and it gave the massive house a more country lodge-like feel instead of a newly built modern house, which she loved.

Before she could push through the door, Wendy's chipper voice cut through her awe-inspired stupor, "Lucy-nee! I didn't know you were coming to the Nest today!" Bouncing her way over to the teary blonde, she wrapped her arms around her before pulling back to stand next to her, her arm laced through Lucy's as she bubbled, "Isn't it just perfect? The only day Natsu was allowed here, he made sure to let everyone know that this was supposed to be your home and it was supposed to be the embodiment of warmth. It was supposed to represent you." With a pause to look up at her sister, she squeezed her arm just a little tighter, "Of course, Laxus and Gajeel did an amazing job with making as much of it themselves instead of just flat out buying it. You should see the fireplace. They spent the last week laying the stone by hand and the thing is just immense. Most everyone from the guild is inside helping with the flooring and the walls, so let's get in there," calling over her shoulder to Natsu, who was being scolded by Plue for melting half of his snowman, "Get over here and be welcomed to your new home, and don't forget to grab Plue!"

Scooping the little grumbling spirit up with a carefree laugh, the pinkette jogged over to the little blunette. Noticing his mate had yet to say anything, he set the cross-armed spirit on his shoulder, making sure he had a good grip on his scarf before leaning over Wendy's head to press a warm kiss to his mate's cheek, his rich voice low as he pulled back, the little she-dragon's giggles filling the space between, "So you like it, Luce?"

Tearing her eyes away from the light shining from behind the glass, she looked to the Fire Dragon, her voice dripping with emotion, "This is perfect. I've...I couldn't have done a better job myself."

Wiping her tear-stained cheek with the palm of his hand as his thumb traced over her cheekbone, his smile genuine and toothy, "It's all for us to build our family, and you're the center of it, Lucy. We wouldn't have the opportunity to even have one if wasn't for you."

Wendy turned to the pinkette, not unkindly but her voice was edging on stern at her sister's sniffles, "Enough of that, she's already emotional and she doesn't need your smooth lines, Natsu," quickly changing demeanor as she beamed up at the now giggling blonde, "Plus, there is something you are really going to want to see when you get inside."

Chuckling at the youngest dragons antics, he pulled the door open for them and took a playful bow, "After you, ladies," before following the pair into the expansive great room.

"Oh my stars," Lucy breathed out in reverie at the woodwork of the interior of the cavernous space. The thick columns that held up a loft-like walkway around the whole perimeter were made of rough tree trunks, shellacked in a clear polyurethane so she could see the knots of the wood through the beautiful red chestnut stain that matched the logs of the exterior, that matched all the woodwork that she could see. Turning to take in the right side first, her eyes turned owlish as she blinked at the massive fireplace that took up most of the wall, the hand stacked stonework made the unfinished room look like they were going under renovations instead of being a shiny new house. Two hallways flanked either side of the three story fireplace that matched the two openings on the second floor balcony before she walked over to sit on the solid slab of slate that made the hearthstone which was already warm due to the fire roaring behind the screen cut to match the night skies. The other side of the room that she was now facing consisted of an unimpeded view of the kitchen and what she assumed was going to be the dining room, aside from the massive columns to serve as support, this first area had a completely open floor plan which is just what she wanted. She always hated the segregation of the Heartflilia Manor, how every room had a purpose and one purpose only, held behind closed doors with locks to keep anyone from entering or leaving but this? Her mates had built her a dream home and she was in love.

Her Iron Slayer's rough voice cut through her emotional moment before she could burst into tears, "Absolutely fuckin' not, brat."

She could hear Sting's taunting drawl respond but she couldn't place where they were at yet, "How about I just ask Lucy? I'm sure she would want a say in the matter."

His low rumbling growl echoed through the space as he ground out, "Ya only want ta ask Bunny 'cause ya know she'll say yes."

"Pretty much," before pausing, adding as an afterthought, "and here I thought you were just the muscle of the brood."

Lucy cringed as she heard a sharp snap before the heavy stomping of his boots down stairs she had yet to find, before his grumbling frame appeared through the doorway to her right, "He's fuckin' lucky he said that inside the house or I'd punch that smug grin from his stupid face."

Suppressing her giggles, she made he way over to him before she pulled the grumpy dragon into a quick kiss, taking the two pieces of the hammer he broke from his clenched hands at the same time. On impulse, the moment his hands were free, they tangled into her hair on either side of her face before pulling back and tucking her head beneath his chin. His voice still had the edge of annoyance from moments ago, but it had significantly cooled with his mate in his arms, "He wants to stay at the house 'til the party."

"And the problem with that is...?"

"He's an idiot."

Letting out a few breathy giggles, she continued her calm inquiry, "And that is reason enough to bar him from the house?"

"Reason enough for me."

Sucking in a breath through her teeth as she pulled back from the Iron Slayer, she bounced her head back and forth before speaking, her voice teeming with sarcasm, "Yeah, I don't think that's a good enough reason to let our friends sleep in some random inn when we have plenty of room."

Rolling his gold-splotched deep ruby eyes, he made his way out the french door leading to the ridiculously large back porch, mumbling under his breath, "Your friends, Bunny, not mine."

"Lulu! I'm glad I decided to come with Wendy to get a tour of the house," the younger Celestial Mage quickly made her way from where she was hanging over the railing of the balcony down the the first floor to her side to wrap her arms around the beaming blonde, "I have so much to tell you, Lu-chan."

Returning the her hug, the blonde tried her best to keep the splintered edges of Gajeel's broken hammer from stabbing either of them as she laughed out, "I think you've seen more of my home than I have actually." Releasing the short-haired mage to step back, the glint on her left hand caught her attention. Letting out a deep gasp as the pieces of the tool she was holding clattered to the floor, she took in the beautiful canary diamond engagement ring, her voice a high-pitched squeal, "OH MY GODS! YOU'RE ENGAGED YUKI?!" Practically hyperventilating as she dragged her fellow Celestial Mage to the hearth to sit before she gushed, "I didn't even know you were dating anyone. Who is the lucky guy? Wait, do I know him? WAIT, don't tell me."

Yukino giggled as Lucy's brows furrowed in deep thought, shedding her scarf and unbuttoning her wool jacket as the Sabertooth mage bubbled, "I don't think you are going to guess, Lu. It honestly took me by surprise, too."

Narrowing her eyes at her beautiful friend as a grin curled the corners of her lips up, she pulled her left hand up so she could inspect the ring closer, her voice full of careful concentration, "Well, I'm going to say it's not one of the Dragon's because they don't really need to do the whole engagement thing. I would also have to say it's a Sabertooth member because you literally spend all your time at your guild." Pulling back with a knowing smirk, she patted Yukino's hand before she nodded, "Orga. It's gotta be the Lightning God."

She watched as her friend's jaw dropped and her brown eyes blinking repeatedly at the quick and seemingly accurate assessment. After a few moments of blank staring, the Saber coughed before finding her voice again, "How...how did you know?"

She tapped the ring sitting prettily on her dainty finger before answering with a shrug, "It's all in the ring, Yuki dear. While I was tossing the idea of Rufus maybe being the lucky guy, I realized that this ring is perfect for you as far as cut and style, simple round cut in a halo setting in gold, but it wouldn't be something a man like Lore would use. He would have family heirlooms to choose from and this style is more modern. That and I'm not as blind as you are. Orga always had one eye on you whenever I'd visit."

"He did?," the shock of her voice made the older mage burst into a fit of belly laughter before the man of the hour came from the opposite hallway, deep in conversation with her own Lightning mage.

Leaving Yukino to her stuttering, Lucy quickly made her way in front of the hulking men to halt their walking and their talking all in one go. Her hands were behind her back as she rocked from the balls of her feet to her heel, her voice bright as she gave the green-haired mage a sly grin, "I'd like to offer my personal congratulations on your engagement."

The two men stared at her, Orga with blatant surprise at her words and Laxus completely entranced by the ridiculous sweater she was wearing, before they started at the same time in their respective deep baritones, "How did you know about that?"

"What the fuck are you wearing?"

Ignoring her dragon's remark, she flicked her hair behind her shoulder before stating matter-of-factly, "My eyes work just fine and I am capable of putting strings of information together to draw sensible conclusions. You have had it bad for the Celestial Mage since my first visit to Sabertooth after the Grand Magic Games and her ring isn't exactly subtle."

Adding to his mate's assessment as his arms crossed over his tight thermal covered chest, "And you smell just like her."

"I mean, I wouldn't know that but sure," looking from Laxus' bulky frame to Orga's with a shrug.

Sabertooth's Celestial Mage must have gotten herself back together as she quickly filled the space next to her fiance, her voice a little dreamy but mostly back to normal when she looked up at the behemoth of a man, "She knew as soon as she looked at the ring," as if second-nature, her left hand wrapped around his bulky forearm.

Her oldest dragon stepped forward to lift up the sweatshirt she was wearing to get a better look at it. Raising a brow with a judgmental frown, "Are those cats...singing?"

Looking down at the fluffy cats across her chest before looking up at the blonde, her smile beaming as she answered cheerily, "Yep. They are caroling cats in Santa hats. Isn't it great?"

Nodding his head as his voice dripped with sarcasm, "Yeah, really great, Blondie. Have you seen the angry dragon of our set?"

Motioning over to the back doors, her voice was easy as she answered, "He's out there somewhere but I should warn you, he's throwing a tantrum because we're hosting the members of Sabertooth until after the party."

"We are?"

Narrowing her honeyed-chocolate eyes at the confused man, her voice slow and deliberate, "Yes. We are."

Ducking to kiss her forehead, a hand firm on her hip before his deep baritone fell from his lips, sending a wave of affection through her body, "You're the boss, Blondie." Suddenly the hand on her hip wrapped around to the small of her back as he pulled her flush to his body, his voice husky and quiet so only she could hear, "But you'll have to control your impulses in a house full of dragons."

Turning her head so her lips teased the shell of his ear, her voice matching his, "Are you sure it's my impulses you're worried about?," as her hand ghosted over the hardening bulge forming in his pants.

With a cocky smirk, he pulled back, "Tease."

Patting his cheek lightly, her voice was full of playful heat, "I prefer to think of myself as a woman who likes to live life on the edge."

"Remind me why I put up with you again," as he tucked her fringe behind her ear, exposing her flame-engulfed crimson dragon.

Taking his hand in her smaller ones, she answered easily before pressing a kiss into the palm of his hand, "Because for some crazy reason, you love me."

His smirk melded into the dimpled smile that turned her insides to mush, "Right. I knew it was something," and with a quick wink, he went to go retrieve their missing dragon.

When she turned back around to face the fireplace, she heard the familiar adorable voice of Rogue's exceed coming from above her and her face lit up. With a quick 'I'll be right back' to the adorable couple admiring the tiered iron chandelier, she made her way through the back hall to find a wide set of wooden spiral stairs to her right, but her breath caught at the room lined with empty bookshelves just waiting to be filled with hundreds of books and random knick-knacks. As she put a hand on the thick banister, she raised her brow at the bookshelf caught at an odd angle out into the middle of the room but before she could back down the step to check it out, Natsu's head of salmon hair poked out over the top of the steps, Plue hanging on for dear life as the Dragon Slayer called down to her, "Luce, you have to get up here and see this place. There are so many rooms but apparently, we aren't allowed in the Master bedroom yet." His head disappeared as she made her way around the stairs before it popped back over banister, "Come all the way to the top though." All the way to the top? How many floors does this place have?

When she finally made it to the top, which was floor number three, she was ready to explore until Frosch made his way directly in front of her, his eyes big as he spoke excitedly, hands gesturing in a very familiar grabby kind of way, "Lucy! Fro has been waiting for you to get here so Fro could play with Plue outside. Fro wants to build a snowman."

Picking the little exceed up, his pink frog suit accompanied by a matching pink scarf, to settle in her arms as she gave him eskimo kisses, pulling little airy giggles from him before she answered, "Plue has been waiting to see you all day, sweetie. Why don't we go down and find Laxus so he can give you a surprise?"

Totally prepared to make the trip back down the stairs, she was halted by the Shadow Slayer's smooth voice, "I was just heading down to find your missing mates."

Giving the sweet slayer a smile, resisting the urge to tuck the bangs that fell loose from his ponytail back behind his ear so she could look into his ruby eyes as she spoke to him, "Are you sure you don't mind watching them?"

"Not at all, Lucy," before Natsu slung an arm around raven-haired slayer's shoulder, his toothy smile affixed on his face as Plue balanced his way across the pinkette's arm to climb on Rogue's head, much like he did with Gajeel.

Looking down into the Shadow Slayer's eyes, her little spirit cooed, "Puuun pun pun punpun? Punpun pun."

Granting the little spirit a small smile, the Slayer answered easily, "Yeah, I think Frosch would really like that but you'll have to wait to play in the snow if you want to eat your treats."

Lucy watched as the exceed's eyes brightened at the mention of a treat. It always made the Celestial Mage giggle when she thought of how much the two little beings liked each other so much even though one of them had no idea what the other was saying, but they made it work somehow. Giving Frosch another quick hug before handing him over to Rogue, a small toothless smile spread across her lips as she looked between Plue and the exceed crawling up Rogue's chest to sit on his shoulder. Waiting until he got settled, her smile widened as she watched Frosch take her spirit's hand in his own, her voice light, "If you need anything, you can ask any of the dragons, okay Plue?"

With a quick nod, her spirit shooed Natsu away in adorable little waves of his free paw and the three made their way back down the stairs, Frosch's bright voice chattering away to his 'very best friend' the whole way down.

"I don't know whether to be offended he was so eager to get away from me or proud the little guy is making friends and doesn't need one of us around," the Fire Slayer shot the blonde a playful grin as he draped his arm over her shoulders to lead her around the stairs to start their exploring.

Wrapping her arms around his middle in a loose hug, she leaned her head on his shoulder before poking the end of his nose, "Don't worry, you're still his favorite dragon."

Pushing into the first of the three bedrooms, his voice easy as he drawled, "Of course I am. We're buddies."

They walked through the top three rooms with ease since they were all pretty much blank canvases still having no flooring but the drywall was at least up and finished before the pair made their way down to the second story hand in hand. Before she could open the door, Wendy's voice was echoing from the great room and she did not sound happy, "Where are you going to put them then? Up in the tower? On the third floor?"

Her Lightning Slayer's even tone answered the tiny dragon's tirade, "No, we've already figured it out."

The disbelief in her little sister's voice was weighing it down heavily, "Oh, you've figured it out have you?"

Natsu and Lucy shared a look of mutual concern before rushing down the stairs to see the tiny blunette's hands on her hips as she glared up at the seemingly unperturbed Lightning Dragon who towered over her frame, his arms uncrossing from his chest to duck down and talk to the littlest dragon without the Celestial Mage hearing.

When he finally stood back up, her little sister was beaming, obviously very happy with whatever Laxus had told her to soothe the Sky Dragon as she skipped away towards the front door and disappearing with a surprisingly quiet 'click' despite the door's massive weight.

"What was that about?," her golden eyes still stuck where the blunette had just run off to as she filled the spot next to the Lightning Slayer, her head cocked to the side.

Ruffling her hair with one of his heavy hands, he answered with a shrug, "Nothing you need to worry about, Little One."

She rolled her eyes to meet his gaze, her voice full of barely contained sarcasm, "Right because that makes me soooo much better."

With a throaty chuckle, he asked teasingly, "Don't you have cookies to bake or something?"

Checking her non-existent watch on her wrist, she answered with a sugary sweet smile, "Nope, not yet. I still have plenty of time to harass you and tall, dark and broody." Turning her head to look around for her still missing dragon, her voice got a questioning air to it, "Speaking of which, where is Gaj?"

Gesturing is head back towards the back door, "He's out there with the Shadow Mage and the little ones."

With an quick nod, she moved on, satisfied with her oldest dragon's answer before continuing, "How many lollipops does Plue have left?"

"You'd have to ask Gajeel, but when I gave-"

"You gave Gajeel the lollipops?"

Laxus looked down at his scowling mate, cautiously speaking, "Yes? Was I...not supposed to do that?"

The moment her palm connected to her forehead, he knew for a fact that he was not supposed to do that. She was mumbling under her breath as she buttoned her jacket and wrapped her scarf back around her neck with a ferocity that bordered on hilarious as she stomped her way out the back door to find the Iron Dragon.

Genuinely confused about the little blonde's ire, Laxus looked at Natsu's still grinning face, "Is she mad at me?"

Giving the older dragon a brotherly pat on the back before turning and waving to the still frozen Lightning mage to follow him as he spoke, his voice an easy drawl, "Naw, but I think things are about to get interesting for Metal Breath."

With a grunt of a response, the two dragons made their way through to stand on the porch as they watched their pregnant mate smack the other dragon repeatedly, her voice shrill as she berated the hunched over man, "YOU KNOW HE CAN'T HAVE THAT MUCH CANDY AT ONCE, YOU OVERGROWN LIZARD! LOOK AT HIM! LOOK WHAT YOU DID!"

A wave of sympathy passed through the oldest and the youngest dragons as they looked over to see Plue groaning as he held his distended stomach. Their sympathy grew to cringes as the little spirit rolled over and hurled before calling for Lucy to rub his stomach.

Gajeel's voice was heavy with apology as he attempted to soothe the irate woman who abandoned her efforts to knock some sense into him to retrieve her Little Dog spirit, "I'm sorry, Bunny. He just kept askin' me for them and ya know how big he can make his eyes get. He said he was sharin' them with the frog."

Narrowing her deep honeyed eyes at the man to silence him, she scooped Plue up carefully before walking back in front of the Iron Slayer who was rubbing the side of his head where she managed to land a pretty good blow, her voice gentle for the sake of her sick spirit, "Guess whose going to learn how to take care of Plue when he eats too much candy?" Not waiting for the words to fall from his already opened mouth, she continued, "That's right, Gajeel. You are."

Staring between the groaning spirit and the unrelenting look on his mate's face, he tried to plead with her, "Come on, love-"

"Don't you try to sweet talk me, mister. Now cradle him in one arm like I am," she spoke easily as she handed him Plue carefully. When he was cradling him just like she had been only moments ago, she started rubbing his little tummy with a gentle soothing strokes of her fingers, cooing to the tiny spirit as she went.

Natsu leaned over towards the Lightning Slayer, his voice low through his snickering, "Look at his face. He looks terrified."

Letting out a few chuckles of his own, Laxus turned towards the pinkette, "I wonder if it's because of Plue or Lucy."

After a few minutes of tentative silence from the Iron Slayer as he watched his mate effortlessly placate her ailing spirit, his voice came out rough but quiet, "Is he gonna be okay?"

With a halfhearted glare, she answered in a whisper so she didn't wake Plue, "He'll be fine after he sleeps for a little. Go give him to Natsu, his heat helps Plue sleep."

The raven-haired Slayer carefully made his way over to the grinning Fire Dragon who already had his arms out ready to take the sleeping spirit. Gajeel's movements were slow and cautious as Natsu pulled him from his arms so Plue's head was resting on his shoulder, one paw draped around his arm while his other disappeared into the folds of his scarf. Without a second thought, his hand was rubbing little circles over the spirit's back, pulling a soft sigh from Plue as he cuddled further into the white-scaled scarf.

The golden ruby gaze of the Iron Dragon was interrupted when he felt Lucy lift his heavy, scarred arm to wrap around her shoulders as she tucked herself into the space at his side, her voice light as she smiled, her eyes sparking with unshed tears as she looked at Plue's sleeping figure, "I can't wait to meet our sons."

"You and me both, Little One," Laxus' deep baritone drawled before pressing a kiss to the top of her head, "Why don't you and Pinkie head back home to get the extra rooms ready and take care of Plue. Iron Rod and I can gather the Saber's when we finish up here."

"Sounds like a plan to me, I'm starving and I want to get dinner started so it'll be ready when you all get back," shooting the blonde a bright toothy smile before turning to give the hair hanging down from beneath his head wrap a playful tug to get his attention. When his golden splotches met her bright amber out of the corner of his eye, she pulled his face down so she could press her chilled lips to his cheek, her voice back to it's usual melodic lilt, "Love you, Big guy."

Turning his face to take her lips with his before she could move, he backed away with a smug smirk, "Love ya, Bunny Rabbit."

With a round of 'see you later's to the mages of Sabertooth, Natsu and Lucy made their way back home to prepare for their house guests.


	38. Chapter Thirty-Eight

The walk back home went by in relative peace aside from Plue's little pained groans and the Celestial Mage's complaints about spending more of the day walking back and forth from her current home to her soon-to-be home than actually enjoying her time at the Nest. The little blonde was ready to get back to the kitchen so she could start her plans to cook enough food to feed the pile of people they were about to host and the moment the trio stepped through the door, Lucy had pulled off her sweatshirt and started barking out commands as she tied her starry apron above her baby bump, "I need you to pull out all the ground beef we have and get it thawing right away," pointing to the pinkette who had barely enough time to lay Plue down on the couch and cover him before his mate's determined honey gaze fell on him and his own golden-flecked eyes widened in panic, "Natsu! The beef! We are about to be hosting," stopping to count all the members of Sabertooth on her fingers before bursting, "seven more bellies in this house and I'm not about to let any of my dragons or any of our friends go hungry."

Her quick motions towards the fridge as she bent over to pull out pots, pans, bowls and devices the Fire Slayer had no idea about around the counter jumped him from his frozen state to help the adorable woman with whatever she needed, which happened to be the retrieval of beef at this moment. While Natsu absolutely loved watching her flutter about the kitchen when she cooked, especially since she always put on an unintentional show when she did, he adored helping her in any way he could. He wasn't allowed to actually cook anything or bake anything since he managed to burn everything from muffins to water but he relished in the way she would patiently teach him and explain each step along the way with the most brilliant smile on her lips when most people, their nakama included, had limited patience with his very personality. The same determined look in her eye as she pulled the tight material of her tank top back down over her stomach had his dragon purring with content before he made his way to the freezer to start on his assigned task.

With an absent, "Of course!," under her breath, Lucy disappeared from the kitchen only for a moment before grabbing her keys and summoning Cepheus and Cetus to join the pair. Her voice was bright as she set her hands on her hips, "Okay men, I am going to be directing this kitchen with an iron fist so listen up. You," pointing to her overjoyed brunette spirit, "will be in charge of cutting our vegetables. I'm going to need a lot of tomatoes, onions and garlic to begin with and I'll have more for you when you're done. You," moving her arm to the Sea Serpent spirit, "will be in charge of stirring and pasta. I plan on making this a feast even those in Minstrel would swoon at. You," pointing to her grinning dragon before flipping her finger around to motion him towards her with a playful glean, "come here for a minute."

Leaving his thawing meat to close the gap from the sink to the blonde beauty at the opposite side of the room, his voice matching the light in her eyes as he looked down at her, "What do you need, chef?"

Her hardened look dropped as a cheeky smile spread across her lips and she wrapped her arms around his neck, mirth lacing her words, "Just lookin' to borrow some sugar," before pulling the chuckling man down taste the smokey richness of his lips.

"I'm trying to cook over here. All that purring and giggling is going to make me sick," Cetus' deep voice teased from his position at the stove as he started heating chicken broth over the stove.

Lucy could have swore she saw little hearts in the depths of the blood red eyes next to him as Cepheus smacked the spirit upside the head, chastising him under his breath, "You can shut your mouth right now, mister. The pink headed dragon is the best dragon and I'll not have your black heart ruining the moment."

Natsu beat the Celestial Mage to the punch as he clapped the lean brunette's back, "Hah! I knew you liked me. I'm still trying to figure out which of us he's rooting for though...," gesturing towards the green-haired spirit as he made his way back to the beef.

When the little blonde walked passed her regime of handsome sous chefs to make her way into the pantry, she paused just before opening the door to turn back towards Cetus, her voice taking a quizzical air as her brows furrowed a little, "Come to think of it, you haven't pledged your support to any of them like the rest of my spirits have. What gives?"

Without breaking stride, he answered mysteriously, "I'm waiting."

Cepheus' muffled laughter was warning for the blonde to not want to delve any deeper into his reasoning before stepping into the little room to pull out all the different pastas she would need, but the pinkette dragon wasn't content to let things alone as he asked earnestly, "Waiting for what?"

"For the offspring."

Poking her head from the closet as both she and her mate gave the man comically similar confused looks, her voice low as she asked with caution, "The...offspring...?"

"I'll determine the superior dragon by both the offspring themselves and their relations with them," his voice matter-of-fact as her other spirit started adding more to the large pot.

Seemingly content with the response, Natsu's focus went back to what his hands were doing as Lucy stared at the back of a head of long dark green hair. Torn between surprise at his apparent value in fatherhood and a distinct lack thereof by the maturity that backed his words, her voice came out as a small noise of bland acceptance, "Huh."

An easy lull fell over the group as she seamlessly took charge of the kitchen, her melodic voice singing with the soft music Cepheus had put on and before long, she was putting the last of her cookies into the oven with a newly rejuvenated Plue at her side watching closely as she closed the oven door and wiped her hands on her apron.

Her voice was bright and lilting as she turned to her spirits, "Would you mind holding down the fort here while Natsu and I set up the bedrooms? It shouldn't take too long, I just want to make sure everyone has enough pillows and blankets...and towels...," placing her hand over her chin as she tried her best to remember all the hostess lessons she had when she was younger.

Unhelpfully adding to his mate's list, "And we should probably make sure all your clothes are picked up from the halls. Good call on changing the sheets the other day too, Luce." Winking at the blushing blonde before making his way towards the stairs with his hands behind his head.

Staring after him with her mouth agape as she turned roughly the shade of a tomato, her spirits both chuckled at her before the dragon's rich voice called down from the top of the stairs, "Oh, lookie here Princess, I've found a pair of your shredded underwear right in the middle of the hall..."

"OKAY, I GET IT," yelling up the steps before mumbling under her breath and leaving her spirits in the kitchen to join her playful mate up the stairs, "I feel like I should point out that I'm not the one ripping through all my underwear but, yeah. I get it."

After all visible evidence of their bouts of love making were taken care of and the three bedrooms usually dedicated to the members of the Raijinshu were prepared for visitors, the pair made their way back down the stairs. Each had their arms full of blankets and pillows to set up the living room for whoever took up space on the couch since there were only three guest rooms and they needed one more to accommodate the Sabers.

As the Celestial Mage pulled blankets from her pink-haired mate, they heard the door open as Sting's voice bellowed through the house, "Honey! I'm hooome!"

With a chirp of delight at the sound of the dragon she'd come to think of as a brother, Lucy all but tossed the remaining blankets over the couch as she answered the White Dragon's call, "Sting! I'm so glad you made here alive and in one piece," before wrapping the smiling man up in a tight hug.

His carefree voice rang by her ear as he returned the hug, "While I'm touched by your worry, why is it so hard to believe?," before pulling back to place his hands on either side of her stomach, earning protective growls from the two bulky dragons behind him. With a roll of his bright blue eyes, he threw back over his shoulder, "Step off, geezers. I'm meeting my nephews for the first time."

The pair looked at each other in shared confusion before asking out loud in stereo, "Nephews?"

Completely ignoring the two older men, the guild master pressed his ear to her stomach, the cold metal of his earring made the blonde jump a little as he cooed, "Hey there little dragons, I'm Sting and I'm going to be your favorite uncle ever. I'll teach you how to do all sorts of cool things."

As if pulled from the depths, a smooth voice filled the foyer area as Rufus stepped through the thoroughly confused dragons, "Miss Lucy, when we heard you had been mated to three of your guild's Dragon Slayers and that you were already expecting twins, the guild couldn't contain their joy and send their congratulations," turning to give each of the men a slight bow before continuing, "to all of you. We expect regular visits from you and the little dragons."

His kind, genuine words pulled a brilliant smile from the blonde beauty but before she could answer, she was surprised into silence as the Shadow Slayer quickly knelt in front of her to press his ear against her little baby bump, a sweet small smile spreading across his lips as she unconsciously tucked his bangs behind his ear.

Cetus' deep baritone broke the moment before either of the older dragons could growl at the affection she was showing them, "Princess, your dinner is ready whenever you are."

"Oh thank you so much for your help-"

"Who is that?," the younger Celestial Mage all but barreled over the two love struck dragons of her guild with her bouncing over to the blonde woman as she bubbled too brightly for the heightened senses of her dragons before Lucy could answer, "Which spirit is he? You didn't tell me you got new keys!"

"Small woman, you're gonna need to stop that before I lose my hearin'," her Iron Slayer gruffed out with a cringe and his head tilted away from the shrill pale blue-haired mage as he stepped over the bodies of the young dragons to pull his giggling mate into his arms from behind to nuzzle into her calming scent, soothing both his inexplicable ire with the other dragons and the shrill tendencies of the Lightning God's woman.

With an excited smile, Lucy called Cepheus into the living room before she gestured her arm proudly to the half-naked Grecian with dark green hair, "I'd like to introduce you to Cetus, the Sea Serpent," pausing as her regal spirit came through the archway, the sleeves of his white button down rolled up to his elbows with her starry apron tied around his lithe body causing his mage to let out a few good-natured giggles at his adorable attire before continuing, "And this is Cepheus, the Earthen King. Boys, I'd like you to meet Yukino. She's one of three known Celestial Mages left in Fiore."

"OH MY GODS! YOU...THOSE...THEY ARE PLATINUM KEYS!," practically hyperventilating by the end of her little outburst as she looked at the blonde she'd always looked up to as a role model and now sister and her spirits.

Ever the man for decorum and flirtation, Cepheus stepped over and gave a little bow to the young lady and spoke smoothly, "How lovely it is to meet more of my Princess' beloved friends and family. I see you are taken, beautiful. What a lucky man he must be," with a wink before the behemoth Lightning God knocked the newly recovered White Dragon over to tower menacingly behind his little fiancee. The man was clearly unamused and unaccustomed to the flirtatious spirits Lucy seemed to attract like a moth to flame. Of course, all of Yukino's spirits were respectful and decidedly less accustomed to the freedom like Lucy's spirit's were given. It wasn't from a lack of kindness from the Celestial Mage of Sabertooth, it just so happened she couldn't summon as many spirits and she just didn't have the sheer magical ability like her Fairy Tail counterpart.

"Luuuuuce, I'm hungry and Seaweed Head says I can't eat unless everyone is seated," the pinkette whined from where he had thrown himself over Laxus chair, his huge onyx eyes gleaming up at her from where his chin was resting on the back of the leather monstrosity.

"Okay okay, Natsu. We're going," the curvy blonde said unhurriedly as she waved her guests to follow her to the dining room, cupping her Fire Slayer's grinning face as she passed him before he scrambled behind her so he would be the first to enter the room full of delectable dishes. Well, after his mate of course.

After hours of aimless chatting, the Minstrellan feast she and her troop of handsome sous chefs whipped up was all but gone as well as too many bottles of wine to count, their conversation mostly centered around the two women chattering about mating, Yukino's engagement, the jobs they just finished, Lucy's new keys before the little tipsy Celestial mage tucked away in the green-haired God Mage's lap turned almost serious, "What about your names? Master Sting ruined the surprise and now we all know you're having twin boys sooooooo whatcha gonna name 'em?"

Said Master piped up from his blatantly drunk stupor to exclaim excitedly, "Why not name the little twin dragons after the best set of twins you know, Lulu!"

Lucy had to admit, there had been very few times she had seen the young blonde trashed and each of those times had been prime opportunity to mess with him. So with a front of innocence, her eyes turned wide as she looked at the man from over her steaming cup of hot cocoa, "I don't think I want to torture my son with the names Gemi and Mini. I love the Twins but that's just not something I'm willing to do."

The pink-haired dragon on her right moved his hand from her thigh to drape his arm over the back of his mates chair as he asked the blonde smiling like an idiot earnestly, "You don't think having two sets of dragon slaying twins, both more than likely both having black and blonde hair with magics that are bound to at least be somewhat similar, is going to get confusing for everyone?"

Clearly not having heard the actual words the older dragon had just said and nodding enthusiastically as he held his arms out to the man as if he were the light of his life, his voice bright as he spoke louder than necessary, "See?! I knew you'd agree with me. It's a great idea and I think I will call mine Junior."

Both Natsu and Lucy couldn't keep their laughter in at his complete disregard for what was actually said and his matter-of-fact claiming of her unborn child. They missed the teeth grinding coming from across from the little blonde before the Lightning Dragon's deep baritone broke the laughter from the head of the table to her left as he continued rubbing his mate's calves that had found their way into his lap, "Hate to break to you, but there will be no 'Junior's in this family ever."

"I'd rather name the hatchlin's after the little Piri Twins than you, Queenie," Gajeel's rough voice still had a bit of bite to it that went unnoticed by the mostly inebriated Sabers but not the rest of his brood.

Sting threw himself into the lap of his Shadow Slayer partner before his cries were muffled by the fabric of the leopard print kimono, "Now I'll never have any little me's running around..."

The raven-haired dragon being used as a glorified teddy bear was patting his back mechanically, completely immune to the hysterics of his Master, his voice just as stiff as his 'comforting' gestures, "Probably for the best anyway..."

With a roll of her brown eyes, Yukino's usually bubbly voice was that of a parent talking to an errant child, "For gods sakes, Sting pull yourself together you big baby. You can just have your own children instead of trying to steal Lucy's."

Suddenly, he grew quiet as he sat up to cross his arms over his chest with a pout that rivaled Lucy's before sighing out, "No...I can't."

Taking a very keen interest in her brother's obviously less playful aura, she pulled her legs from their resting place to lean over the table encouragingly, her voice soft and gentle, "Why do you say that?"

Looking directly into her open chocolate orbs, he stated as if bored, still slurred a good bit, "Because Ryos can't get pregnant and neither can I."

This was news to everyone save the dragons and even Rogue's deep red eyes widened as his cheeks blazed to match them. The silence that settled over the group wasn't out of a lack of comfort or of disapproval, they were just genuinely taken by surprise at the news that the two dragons were in a relationship and that they had apparently reached a point in said relationship where Sting at least, talked about kids.

Orga's baritone all but shook the group from their stupor as he breathed out, "The earring was a dead giveaway. We should have known."

Shaking her initial shock, the little blonde all but crawled over the table to get to the slayers, her voice bright as she wrapped her arms around the dragons, "Oh my Mavis! This is amazing news!" Turning so she could shake the living daylight's out if the White Dragon, her voice stern as she scolded the man, "What the hell though? You are supposed to tell me shit like this! I love Ryos, why wouldn't you tell me?! You know what, nevermind," pressing a kiss to each of their cheeks before pulling them together so their cheeks were pressed against hers as she squealed, "I don't care, I'm just so happy for you both. Where are your marks?"

A lack of inhibition and general propriety from Sting had him stripping out of his vests to expose a beautiful, slender obsidian looking dragon wrapped in shadows that fanned out from his left shoulder blade with deep wine eyes. His blue eyes got a bright glint as he tried to look at it from over his own shoulder, his voice strained from the angle of his neck but obviously full of love and affection, "Isn't he just the most bad ass thing you've ever seen?"

"I think Bunny has ya beat there, Queenie," the Iron Slayer's rough voice was finally back to it's usual baritone as he winked at his beaming mate. Slapping the back of the young, mortified dragon to his left, his voice turned teasing, "Well let's see yours now, Hair Flip. Or did your mate mark ya were good little dragons don't flash a room full of people?"

Sting's fervent nodding with a brilliant toothy grin completely contradicted the Shadow Dragon's flushed face as he all but choked out, "I think...we are going to retire now if you'll show us to our room."

Before Lucy could happily oblige her newly appointed brother-in-law, Virgo appeared in the doorway, her voice even as she spoke, "It seems your exceeds tired themselves out with Plue and have fallen asleep on the couch. Would you like me to take the Sabertooth mages to their rooms?"

Shaking her head, she answered the pink-haired maid easily, "No that won't be necessary, but if you'd help clean up I would really appreciate it. I'll take them up-"

"Actually Princess, I believe it's about time for our date," her own pinkette dragon's tone was playful but the glint in his gold-flecked orbs was far from innocent as he stood and offered her his arm.

Her eyes turned owlish at being caught off guard by the lust and arousal being pushed through not only Natsu's bond but Laxus' and Gajeel's as well before blinking as she stuttered, "I...right. We have...a date." Walking over the grinning dragon to take his arm. He had almost gotten her out of the room until she turned back around to rush out to her Lightning Dragon, "Yuki and Orga are in Ever's room, Rufus is in Freed's and Sting and Ryos are in Bickslow's. Good night everyone! I'll try to have breakfast ready before you wake up!"

Chuckling at the youngest dragon in their brood's ever-present impatience as he watched his mate disappear from view, his turned his bright stormy eyes to the Iron Slayer, his voice edged with something even he was shocked by, "Take everyone up to their rooms and I'll help Virgo clean up," pausing to look at the now passed out White Slayer before adding, "and don't break him trying to get him into bed."

Without meaning to his dragon reared at being commanded by his fellow dragon, pulling a deep growl from his chest before Laxus responded with his own warning growl. The display garnered looks of confusion all around before the Maiden spirit stepped forward and started cleaning up plates, her voice it's usual detached tone, "Thank you for helping, Laxus-sama. I'm sure my Princess will be very grateful for the careful handling of her brother and friends as well."

The mention of the little blonde had them both cooling enough to stop their unwarranted glaring and grumbling as the raven-haired dragon snapped his teeth harshly before practically man-handling the blonde and grunting out a sarcastic 'Right this way' under his breath.

As the rest of the mages filtered out behind the stand-offish mage, Laxus took a deep breath to steady himself. He had no idea what caused Gajeel's sudden aggression and really didn't know why his own dragon was screaming for him to snap back. Carrying a stack of dishes to the kitchen, he paused when he saw wide golden eyes staring at him from in front of the fridges bright white light, a spoon hanging from her lips, her hourglass figure clad in only a towel struggling to keep her chest contained.

Her voice was muffled around the metal of the spoon jammed into her mouth, "It's not what it looks like," before putting whatever she had partially pulled from the fridge back and removing the spoon from her mouth with a sheepish smile.

Chuckling at her demeanor, the massive dragon guessed he caught the little blonde eating the leftover dark chocolate cake from the bitter undertones wafting from her. He smirked down at her as he walked by to put the dishes into the sink, his voice full of heat as his dragon came back to tear at his fragile resolve, "Careful running around without any clothes, Blondie. You never know what'll eat you up dressed like that." His hands easily found their way around her thighs as he lifted her to suck on the skin of her neck hard enough she was sure he would leave a nasty mark as she whimpered and tangled her hands in his hair and pulled him back.

Looking into his gold-rimmed steely eyes, she saw the flames of something darker that the vibrations he was sending through their bond matched. Both had her confused as her brows furrowed trying to determine just what it was she was getting from him. It didn't feel like jealousy but it had the same possessive nature which only served to deepen her confusion as she lessened her grip on his hair to run her fingers through the soft spikes, her voice small but full of obvious concern, "What's got you so worked up, Spark Plug?"

Leaning his forehead to hers, his dragon was immediately soothed by her attention as the tension drained from his muscles, his voice uncharacteristically soft, "I...don't know honestly. Gajeel snapped in there and my dragon snapped back. I don't even know what I did to set him off or why it set me off." Unfortunately, his immediate reaction was to assume the worst and he expected to get berated by his spitfire mate but he should have known better by now.

Her smile softened as she pressed kiss after kiss over his face, her voice just as feathery light as the affection she was showering him with, "As long as you are okay now, we can sort through it after my bath. Why don't you just relax on the balcony for now? I know you can sense the snow heading our way and some space will help you calm down."

His lips slanted over hers in a bone-melting kiss that stoked the fires of her belly. For whatever reason the exchange with Gajeel had him rattled and Lucy wasn't about to let him go without at least pulling her Lightning Dragon from his funk. Her tongue quickly sought entrance in an aggressive sweep across the seam of his lips which he gave without hesitation. As her tongue pulled his into a languid dance, he placed her on the edge of the island so his left arm could wrap around the curve of her back to press her body into his as his right hand cradled the back of her neck, the wisps of loose hair that didn't make it into her sloppy bun like silk through his fingers.

The Maid spirit cleared her throat as she walked by the couple with a devious grin on her lips as they pulled apart breathless but feeling lighter than before. His breath ghosted over her lips as he picked her back up and set her on her feet again, "Best get back up to Pinkie before he comes looking for you, Little One."

She gave him one last quick peck to his lips before she re-adjusted her towel and turned heel to head back up the stairs to have her heavenly bath. I wonder what has the two of them so riled up. I can't imagine it would be Sting or Rogue since they are mated and obviously not a threat. Even in the beginning, they really didn't get territorial or possessive when it came to her. Well, Natsu did a little but I didn't really help that at all so I can't really put all the blame on him. Distracted by her thoughts of her dragons, she ran headfirst into the solid chest of her missing mate.

Before she could register that he was seething, her hand came to her nose as her brows furrowed, her voice strained, "Mavis, why do you smell like throw up and what happened to your shirt?"

Her Iron Slayer snapped at the little blonde without any real thought, "'Cause your idiot kin can't hold his fuckin' booze and up chucked all over me when I tried to get him to lay the fuck down."

Hands instantly flew to her hips as her heaving chest strained the fabric of the towel even more, her chest swelling with every intake as her voice hardened, "Excuse you? What makes you think you can get pissy with me about it? Go take a fucking shower and quit being such a sourpuss baby."

She definitely hit a nerve as his jaw tensed, anger ticking his forehead as he ground out, clearly trying to control his temper, "I ain't being a baby, woman. I'd like to ya get in there and deal with Queenie and not come out with an attitude."

Her golden eyes sparked with danger as they narrowed, "Careful there, Big guy. You're about to find yourself with bigger problems than a bad fucking attitude," her own warning growl emerging from her chest. Where in the hell it came from, she had no idea but it seemed to get through to the long-haired man.

The golden-splotched, deep red eyes she was staring into widened just a fraction but enough that Lucy could see he realized he had gone too far. Before she could protest, his free arm wrapped around her arms and tucked her under his chin as his chest rumbled with low purrs she almost couldn't hear before his small voice startled her more than the unfamiliar noises coming from him, "I'm sorry, love. I'm...tryin' to fight my dragon but I'll be honest, I have no idea what the fuck is goin' on with me. I shouldn't have snapped at ya...or Sparkles..."

Turning her head so she could press reassuring kisses up the side of his neck, her voice light with easy forgiveness as her breath wreaked havoc on his tumultuous control, "I know, Gaj. I just got done talking to Laxus in the kitchen. Why don't you go throw that ruined shirt away and come hop in the shower while Natsu and I have our bath?"

She could hear the smirk on his face through his rough words, back to his normal drawl, "I think ya just want to see me naked and have me watch while ya fuck Flame Prince senseless."

Leaning back to confirm that his cocky smirk was firmly in place, she tapped her chin thoughtfully before stating with her own cheeky smirk, "While I'll never deny that I do like it a lot when you're naked, I think I'd be fucking Natsu senseless regardless of your presence."

His signature laugh spewed from his lips, adding to the fires of her arousal as he winked down at her and before she could register the mischievous glean in his eye, he yanked off her towel and slapped her ass hard enough to earn a squeak from the blonde. His laughter fading down the steps as he threw the towel carelessly over his broad shoulders.

Knowing he would still hear her, she hissed out at the Iron Mage, "Dick move, Metal Man."

Rolling her eyes at his continued laughter, she made her way through the bedroom into the master bath, the only light coming from the dozens of candles throughout the large bathroom. The Celestial Mage couldn't help but be entranced by the sight of her fiery slayer leaned back in the expansive soaking tub, the flickering lit flames dancing seductively over the tanned ridges and valleys of his broad, toned shoulders. The steam from the water dampening his unruly locks as his hands ran through the salmon tresses to push them back out of his face, the muscles of his arms on display sending her libido into a frenzy. She couldn't help but think of just how much he'd changed since she met him in Hargeon and just how much he stayed true to himself, in spite of all the things they've been through. He was still that oblivious whirlwind of passion and action, adventurous with his heart on his sleeve but every once in a while, he'd show he was capable of a maturity and confidence she'd be lying if she denied it didn't make her all the more attracted to him. Never once did he question his standing with her because he knew, even before all this mating business, exactly who she was and how she operated and where he fit within that. It was incredible to have her best friend turn into the man he is now.

Without opening his eyes, his rich timbre filled the space and sent shivers to her core, "Are you going to get in or just watch me like a creeper in the shadows, Luce?"

"The view is pretty nice," she teased as she made quick work of the tiled distance between them, taking the hand he offered to help her into the tub as she settled between his legs, her back pressed to his chest as she leaned her head in the space where his shoulder met his neck.

His hands were aimlessly rubbing over the swell of her stomach as his breath caressed the skin just below her ear where his mark proudly sat, sending fresh waves of arousal to her clenched core, "What took you so long, Princess?"

Running her hands over the powerful muscles of his thighs before resting her wrists on his bent knees out of the scalding water, he couldn't miss the concern that laced her words, "Laxus and Gajeel had a...spat I guess. They were both pretty shook up and said it had something to do with their dragons."

The lazy swipes of his thumbs flirted with the bottom of her mounds as his voice came out casual, "They are probably staking dominance over the other."

Twisting her body around to face the pinkette, her face heavy with the incredulity that weighted her words down as well, "Staking dominance? Isn't it a little late for that now? Why on Earthland would they need to do that?"

Blowing stray strands of hair out of his face, he explained with an ease that would have scared her had it not been for the fact that she had no clue about draconian hierarchies or society aside from mating and that really wasn't much in the grand scheme of things, "Dragons live in families, usually based around one powerful female and the males generally fight to earn their place beneath her until one defeats the rest or on the rare occasion, she has a mate, who takes the spot next to her at the top and serves as her taro. Then comes the jiro, the saburo and finally, the shiro, all having to prove themselves to the head of the brood since Draconian society is matriarchal. Female dragons are rare and set above any and all males."

Blinking at the man dumbly, all she managed to drawl out was, "Did you just say matriarchal? I didn't even know you knew that word."

Mock-offense took hold of his features as he pressed a hand to his chest, "Wow, Luce. That's cold." But before she could regain her thoughts, he continued sharper than before, not unkind just...more serious, authoritative, "I am the son of the Fire Dragon King which makes me Fire Dragon King now. I have a responsibility to my kind that I can't just leave or I'll lose it. Unlike Laxus and Gajeel, I know exactly where I stand."

Gaining some semblance of her metal capacities back, she tilted her head out of genuine curiosity, "And where do you stand?"

His wide toothy grin coupled with the way his hands turned her body under the water so her legs were wrapped around his waist loosely had her trying harder than should be to focus on his easy, confident words and not his body, "Right next to you at the top. I've been your taro from the moment I met you."

"And this...taro...what does he do?"

Child-like excitement buzzed from the dragon as his grin grew impossibly wider, "I'm your protector, provider, companion, whatever you need me to be. Aside from the title of King, being a taro especially a mated taro, is the highest honor a male can achieve."

Her honeyed eyes narrowed again as she tried to put all the pieces together making her words come out tentative as she pulled one of his hands from the water and laced her fingers with his, "So in our brood, I'm the female and you are my taro...how would Laxus and Gajeel go about figuring out who got to be jiro and saburo? and who would be shiro? I have so many questions my brain is starting to hurt..."

"They'd fight it out of course," stating matter-of-factly.

"Well I just had to put dark and salty into place because he snapped at me and neither of them have any idea what's going on," moving forward to she could straddle him and run her hands through his hair.

His voice edged on anger as he stilled at her words, "He did what?"

"Down Dragon King, he was no worse than usual and had just gotten puked on," defending the Iron Slayer before any more tension could be felt between the three of her mates. She could tell he wanted to do something, say something more but didn't. He settled on pressing his lips in a firm line that just didn't suit her fiery dragon.

With a devious smirk, her voice came through husky as she leaned forward to rise on her knees, her lips hovering just over the shell of his ear and her tongue teased him, "Now, sweet fiery King, is that any way to look at your mate?" Sliding her hands down his chiseled chest before stroking his hardening member with every easy motion of her wrist. The moment her thumb twirled over his sensitive tip, he sucked in a sharp breath and his cock sprang to life in her hand.

He could feel the heat of her core as she teased her folds with his tip, letting him enter her only shallow enough that his head was buried before his deep throaty growl set her nerves on fire, pulling a sly smile from her mouth. She lowered herself onto him with a patience that even had her breath hitching before his eyes flashed with something flirting with amusement as his hands ran over the wet smooth skin of her back, the blunt nails leaving red lines when they dug into the muscles of her back to thrust her down onto him fully. They both moaned at the the other's perfect fit, Lucy's coming out raspy as his name bubbled from her lips with every slow, languid move of his hips, hitting the spot deep inside her that fanned the churning fires in her lower abdomen in delicious familiar rolling waves.

When her neck craned backwards, his breathing grew tight as the firelight danced over her creamy opalescent skin, sweat running down her like beads of liquid diamonds as his hand moved to cradle the back of her neck, the few wet wisps of hair that she missed in her hasty need to get her golden tresses out of her way clung to his fingers before he pulled one of her darkened peaks into his mouth. Alternating between hypersensitive buds with harsh suckling, playful nipping and soothing laving, her body felt like it was under assault from his ministrations as her nails scraped over the hard muscles of his back to match his hips with her own careful rotation of her hips, pulling them deeper into the other to heighten the waves of pleasure that wracked their bodies.

Either they didn't care or they didn't notice as the Iron Slayer made his way into the cavernous space and stripped out of his pants to step into the spray of the shower, leaving the door open so he could watch the way his mate, ever the responsive little thing, writhed and tensed in the soft, sensual light. As much as he wanted to enjoy the view, as much as he wanted to join, he was still reeling from the complete lack of control of his dragon and temper. Usually it wouldn't so much as phase the older man, but he directed it at her completely unnecessarily and she snapped back. Under normal circumstances, it would usually spur him on and they'd end up crashing into the other, unstoppable force meeting immovable object and it was one his absolute favorite things about the blonde; that she could stand toe to toe with him, no fear or shy smiles just pure unrelenting confidence and he'll be damned if his errant dragon would do anything to damage that. As much as he hated to admit it, his dragon recognized the young pink-headed idiot as someone to be heeded and thankfully the Fire Dragon didn't feel the need to constantly bring it to light which was probably why he held the inherent power, but he'd be damned if he admitted he needed the naive dragon's help. He'd rather scoop his own eyes out. Her husky moans easily distracted him from his thoughts as he felt the intensity of her growing release. He watched the way her nails dug in and droplets of ruby red started trailing down from where she connected with his shoulders as the sloshing from their bath started growing from her sudden change of pace.

When her lips parted in a silent scream, her pinkette couldn't hold back as he bit into the tender flesh around her nipple to fill her with his all-consuming fire to lick at her from the inside, pushing her over the edge of her orgasm with a harsh jerk as his name, just as harsh and throaty, echoed off the walls. Her vice-like pulsing and the way his name sounded coming from deep within his mate ripped a roar that could have been her name from him as he pumped his seed into her welcoming, awaiting core.

The sounds of their water settling back around them as she faintly registered the sounds of water hitting tile, she played with the ends of his damp hair with a slow curling smile. As reluctant as he was to pull from her, he lifted her so she could press into his front and he could have unimpeded access to her neck and shoulders, peppering both with teasing nips as he breathed out shakily, "We should bathe together more often, Princess."

Still recovering from her blinding release, she hummed her response as she tried to catch her breath and still her erratic heartbeat. They stayed like that for a good while, his lips wandering over her delicious skin as she turned her head turned to kiss the chiseled line of his jaw before the shower turned off and she switched sides so she could watch her raven-haired dragon step out of the shower, water dripping down the battle-hardened edges of his body before he pulled a towel to wrap low around his hips.

As if by habit, he grabbed another towel and smirked at the waiting blonde now kneeling at the edge of the tub. Handing her the soft fabric, he sat on the bench-like tile surrounding the expansive tub and purred as she stood behind him, giving the younger dragon a fantastic view as the droplets of water caught the flickers of fire surrounding them, and went to work drying his hair.

By the time the three finished, Lucy didn't want to put any clothes on so she left the two dragons to their own devices as she walked back out to their bedroom, chuckling when she saw the state of the headboard and the delicious shirtless man leaning against it with a stack of papers in his hand. Crawling up his body so she could wrap her arms around his waist and rest her head on his hips, her voice was lilting but he could recognize the sleep behind her words, "Whatcha got there, sweetheart?"

"A request from the Magic Council for my team and I," not pulling his serious stormy eyes from the packet as his hand came to rub circles over the skin of their mark. She would have never guessed had you asked her months ago that the powerhouse, socially awkward and grumpy man would be one for constant touching. Of course, she also wouldn't have pegged him for a sugar-addict or a man with deeper emotions than most of their nakama. The daddy thing was probably the least shocking thing she's learned about him and even that, sent her through a loop before she could wrap her head around it. Embracing it was easy though, anything they threw at her seemed to only upset her balance for a few moments before one of them was right there to support her and help her through whatever needed to happen.

The yawn that interrupted her thoughts seemed to pull her from them long enough to ask what exactly the request was.

"They think a mage has obtained some sort of necromancy magic. There have been sightings of robed figures in most of the graveyards surrounding Shinsei and they are worried they'll make an attempt to get into the catacombs. It doesn't say why they are so worried about it, but they must be hiding some pretty serious graves down there for them to put this in specifically for me and the Rainjinshu."

Nuzzling into the warmth of his stomach with her cheek, her voice came through soft and quiet, "Creepy under-city catacombs and a Necromancer, you always get the nicest jobs, babe."

Lifting the papers out of his line of vision, he took in the gorgeous woman safely nestled between his legs. The way her muscles relaxed fully around him, the way they curve dangerously and deliciously around her small frame, her tangled damp hair splayed over his thigh and the contented smile on her lips. The deep baritone of his voice only served to make that smile grow, "Jealous, Blondie?"

A light huff of a laugh left her as she answered, "I was just telling Natsu how you never take me anywhere nice. The Hall of Bones would be a great vacation spot."

Her eyes had been closed so she missed the way his eyes widened at her words, but she could hear the surprise in his voice, "You know about the Hall of Bones?"

"Shinsei held one of the Heartfilia headquarters so the servants found it pertinent I learn about the long history of the city. I've even toured them."

"You've been inside the catacombs?," his tone had moved from shocked to a mix of amusement and disbelief. Pulling her from her almost slumber to lifted her head to look up into his eyes from beneath her lashes.

Her voice was testing as she answered, "Yes?"

"Fuck," was his only reply as his hand ran down his face. Seemingly talking to no one in particular, his voice developed an annoyed edge that only furthered her confusion, "Of course you'd be the one to get a fucking tour of one of the most private, sacred and heavily guarded temples in Fiore. Fucking fuck, I should have known."

Narrowing her golden eyes, she sat up and moved to sit next to him to take the papers from his hands. Having been helping him with the guild's work load while he worked on their home, she flipped to the page that usually identified specifics of the request. "Did you even read the requested mage list, Laxus?"

"No. Gramps said it was for me and my team."

Taking a clipped tone as she glared at the blonde dragon, "How about next time you actually read the request, future guild master? It specifically asks for you, the Raijinshu, Cobra AND me."

Snatching the paper from her hands, he read over the page and groaned as he repeated, "Fuck."

Her voice grew haughty as she got up to pull on a pair of black boyshorts and one of Natsu's shirts, "I happened to be pregnant, not incapable Laxus. Plus, the Hall of Bones is a part of the Temple of Yama. There are customs and traditions you have to follow while you're there. He's the god of Death and Justice and doesn't take to strangers poking about his hallowed ground kindly."

"No."

"Yes, Laxus."

When both the younger dragons came through the door to head to sleep, they were more than unpleasantly surprised to be caught in the middle of an argument between the blondes. The wild, determined look in her eyes stood defiant against the storm raging in the Lightning Slayer's as she continued, her voice sharp and unforgiving, "You know you can't do anything about a request from the Magic Council itself and especially not when they hand pick the mages they want. I'm going and that's final."

Gajeel and Natsu shared a conflicted look, both wanting to know what was going on but neither wanting to pull their mate's attention from their dragon-brother before Natsu's rich timbre asked cautiously, "Going where, Luce?"

Only looking to the newly arrived dragons to clip out, "Shinsei," before she stalked to the end of the bed where Laxus had sat with his arms crossed over his chest.

"The hell I can't do anything about the request," his voice came through more like annoyed child than anything.

Frustration taking hold, her arms flew around her in a flurry of motion as she spoke deathly calm, in complete contrast with her actions, "How about you read the rest of the mission? The priests are requiring my presence. I have to accompany you or they won't let you in and do you know what remains are kept in the Temple of Yama?"

His voice was devoid of emotion specifically to grate on her nerves, "No, but I'm sure you're about to tell me, Blondie."

"The mortal remains of the God himself, you ass. If a Necromancer finds them well, I'm sure you can imagine the fallout from a newly arisen, irate and errant God of death. Guess who knows where they are? I do. So I'm going." Turning to glare at the two mages behind her before adding, "I'd like to see any of you try and stop me."

"I'd like some more information on just what the fuck is goin' on honestly," the Iron Slayer gruffed out before crossing the room to flop on his back on their bed, still completely nude from his shower.

After the four of them settled on the bed, Natsu purposefully filling the space next to Gajeel so his mate would have to sit next to the Lightning Dragon, they explained the request with interruption by the Celestial Mage when Laxus left something out which she knew would grate on his nerves.

Surprising both the blondes, the Metal Mage grunted before his rough baritone came out almost bored, "What's the big deal, Lightning Rod? Sounds like it'll be a cakewalk with the mind reader and Crazy Eyes. Doesn't sound like they'll be much fightin' since she'll be in the temple with Ever and Freed."

"See? You, Bixy and Erik are the ones who are going to be patrolling the perimeter. Freed will be placing runes on the mausoleum for Yama while Ever and I watch his back. We'll be on glorified guard duty while you find the necro-creep and save the day," she said with a confident smile on her face. Wanting to jump the raven-haired man for being on her side, she instead crawled over the bed to pull him into a fiery kiss before tucking herself into his side, still beaming.

With a shrug, her pink-headed dragon laid his head in her lap as he drawled easily, "I mean, it's not like you're defenseless. I'd like to see how the mage could deal with Cassie anyway."

Her eyes softened before she reached out to the silent blonde, her voice soothing as it washed over him, "You'll be there with me anyway, sweets and there's nothing you can't handle," stroking his ego just a little to pull him from his grumpy mood.

"You have a point there, Little One," slowly breaking from his stiff position to lay back next to the giggling Celestial Mage.

"Dibs," Gajeel's rough voice sounded out of nowhere.

Breaking her gaze from the smirking blonde to stare up at the man she was curled next to, her voice riddled with uncertainty, "Dibs...on what?"

"I'm takin' ya to see the hoard tomorrow. Callin' dibs on your whole day, Bunny Rabbit."

The dragon in her lap chuckled, "That should be fun for you, Luce. You're gonna go furniture shopping with Mother Metal Face."

Both blondes couldn't help but let out peals of laughter not only at Natsu's little dig, but the immediate smack to the side of his head from the Iron Slayer.


	39. Chapter Thirty-Nine

Lucy was in bliss surrounded by the animated chattering of her dragons, even more so now that both Sting and Rogue pulled themselves from sleep to join them as she and Laxus worked in tandem to make an impressive breakfast for the lot. The blonde smirked to herself at Orga and Yukino's absence hoping all the sexual energy the house had built up was working to the Celestial Mage's benefit because the poor girl definitely deserved it. Her curiosity got the better of her as she thought about what it would be like for the little mage and her larger than life fiance, He's so similar to Laxus as far as build goes. I know Yuki wasn't a virgin but still, I can't help but worry. I know she's in good hands. You know who else has good hands? My dragons. An unintentional moan fell from her lips as she remembered just how much she loved the way Laxus' morning stubble felt as he sucked her most sensitive bud into his hot mouth, his fingers pumping in and out of her until he pulled a blinding release from her and only adding to her pleasure, her scream was swallowed by the deft lips of her Fire Slayer in a fiery passionate kiss.

"Not that I'm complaining, but maybe keep the X-rated thoughts to a minimum while the Saber's are present," her blonde mate's deep voice teased from beside her as he watched the sausage and bacon with a smirk on his face.

Giving him a sheepish smile, she mouthed a quick "Sorry" before Stings surprisingly chipper voice interrupted from where he was draped over Rogue's muscled frame from behind as the Shadow Mage tried to drink his coffee completely unfazed by his mate's closeness, "No, no please, don't stop on our account. I love being able to smell that my sister is ready to jump your bones and all you're doing is cooking breakfast. How do the four of you get anything done around here?"

Natsu gave him a look of mock innocence from the other end of the island before stating evenly, "What do you mean? Luce is already pregnant with twins, what more could we possibly do?" Shooting the giggling Celestial Mage a grin, he couldn't help but bask in the heat she was sending him through their bond.

"Triplets. I want triplets," Sabertooth's Master demanded playfully, doing his best to try and get his mate's attention by rubbing his cheek over Rogue's.

Turning to point at her brother, her voice incredulous, "And I want to be able to look good in a bathing suit for longer than the first twenty years of my life."

In a moment of silence from the White Dragon, he stared at her with an unreadable expression before making his way over to his sister with the same look on his face. For some reason it made her nervous to watch the loud, obnoxious man slither in front of her and grab her shoulders without a sound, his voice serious, "You're mated to three dragons, Lulu. Your body is predestined to be ruined."

She could feel the unwarranted rage building in her body. Lucy wanted to swing as her first reaction and after a split second, she almost thought she had with the loud 'crack' that resounded through the kitchen until she felt the lightning coated hands of her hulking dragon over her stomach, his voice a cross between genuine growl and blatant affection, "Blondie isn't going to be ruined, jackass. She's carrying two little dragons and last I checked, that's something no one else in this room can do so how about you show a little respect."

Sting looked up from where he had fallen backwards into the island from where Laxus had shoved him back away from the stunned pregnant woman while rubbing the back of his head, his voice full of a kind of odd mixture of remorse, confusion and irritation, "I wasn't trying to be a jackass, Dadzilla. I was just saying that between the three of you, I doubt she will get a break from popping out hatchlings. Not that I'm complaining of course. I can't wait to see what little hellions come from her snatch."

Lucy's eyes narrowed as she looked off in the distance as if deep in thought, her voice quiet and tentative, "I don't know how I feel about that. I feel like you're implying my vagina is hell and that my children are going to crawl out of it as little hell-dwelling dragonlings and I don't particularly like that mental image," turning back around to finish breakfast, still talking to no one on particular as the rest of the room stared at her in open disbelief. Well except for Natsu, he was stealing bacon from the tray on the island, "but on the other hand, I always wanted a big family and now that all my horrifying up chucking is done, pregnancy is amazing. I think that's why the fates gave me three virile dragons. One just wouldn't have been enough."

Completely caught off guard by her earnest words, the Shadow Slayer spit his still hot coffee from his lips effectively covering his poor mate in the hot liquid as Laxus and Natsu both burst into laughter. Gajeel had come down from bedroom, groggy and half asleep to bare witness to the scene, his voice rough with sleep and obvious irritation at being awake so early, "I hate havin' people over," as he made his way across the tiled floor to nuzzle into his mate's soothing scent, "I hafta wear pants and it's loud."

Without breaking her concentration on her pancakes, she turned to the raven-haired dragon so she could press a sweet kiss to his studded brow, a warm smile spreading across her lips, "Good morning, big, bad dragon. I was just about to go get you. This is ready."

The group of dragons fell into easy conversation, the flow not even being interrupted when Rufus meandered down fully dressed and bright eyed or a half hour later when both Yukino and Orga came down disheveled and glowing.

After everyone had gotten their fill and helped clean up, Lucy stretched her arms over her head before looping them around her much happier, much more awake Iron Slayer's neck, her voice lilting and teeming with excitement, "I'm going to head up and get ready," pulling him down to press a series of little kisses across his lips that were too quick for the chuckling man to answer with his own.

He watched the little blonde disappear up the steps before turning back to the island where both Laxus and Natsu were planning a surprise for their mate while she was out.

xXxXx

Dressed in a pair of high-waisted bell-bottom jeans, her ratty 'Team Black Steel' shirt and a pair of leather booties, her wool jacket wrapped just as tightly around her as her fluffy pink scarf, Lucy was practically vibrating as she gushed to her mate as they walked through town to get to Gajeel's cabin, "This is so cool! I mean, Laxus' hoard was really cool and I can just imagine all the shiny things you've collected. I bet you have the best taste. Will I be able to take stuff? Would that be bad? I know Natsu said it was really special for you guys and I don't want to overstep-"

"Bunny, you're drivin' me nuts," rolling his golden ruby eyes with a gorgeous smile on his face as he looked down at the sheepish woman, her mitten covered hands curled in excited fists in front of her face as he continued, his voice laced with his approval of her emotional state, "and our hoards are for ya so yeah. Ya can take whatever ya like."

The look on her face expressed her obvious astonishment at his words as her golden eyes grew round, "Really? What if I like everything?"

She felt their bond vibrate with his eagerness at her words and she giggled to herself before he answered, his deep voice edged with his own excitement, "Kinda the goal, Little Rabbit."

Her eyes started to sparkle as she imagined all the beautiful things he could have made. What little she got to see at the Nest was amazing and she still had the silver lily he had left behind for her one day after he and Laxus went to work on the house for the day and it was intricately made. Every time she looked at it, her heart skipped a beat and she thought of the rough man that managed to keep surprising her. Out of her dragons, Gajeel had a silent sensitivity about him. He put thought into everything when it came to her; every action, every decision, every small gesture was made for a reason. Even if that reason was as simple as 'I thought about you and this is what came of it' and it made her little romantic heart beat faster. Who would have thought the metal man himself would have the softest heart.

Lost to her thoughts, she hadn't realized they were standing outside his simple cabin. She'd only ever waited on the porch before and even that was when Gajeel hadn't been home and she was walking Happy to meet with Lily. Now that she thinks about it, her heart starts racing with anticipation at seeing his little sanctuary. It looks like it might have enough of a pitch to have an attic but thought it was more likely he had a treasure trove basement like Laxus'. A hoard dungeon for him to perch on his collection and bask had mental images of Gajeel laid across his piles of gems like a lazy cat pulled airy giggles from her chest as she eyed the dragon from the corner of her humor-filled chocolate eyes, her voice bright as she shook the thoughts from her head, "I've never been inside your house before."

"Tch, it'd make me snappy if ya had," carelessly throwing back over his shoulder before opening his front door and letting her inside. He was trying his hardest to subdue his impulsive panic at having someone in his sanctuary but the panic never came. Either he stopped thinking of his cabin as his safe place or Lucy was the exception. Hell, the little blonde had quickly become his safe place so he really shouldn't have been surprised. He instead took to watching her; the way her face changed to easily read emotions of elation and curiosity, the way she slowly peeled off layers until she was walking around barefoot and sporting her little ripped 'Bite Me' shirt he secretly loved; the way her hair fanned out as she turned to face him, her smile beaming as she held her hand out to him.

Lucy had pegged the man for a minimalist, get the basics and get out type of man and it seemed she was right as she took in the bare essentials of his little home. Pieces of metal littered the floor more than furniture did and it only served to widen her smile as she beckoned the man to her. Without a moments hesitation, she wrapped her arms around his waist and eagerly asked, "So where is it? Do you have a basement? Is it in a dungeon?" More to herself than the man smirking down at her, she added, "I kind of hope it's a dungeon..."

Chuckling at her words, Gajeel pulled back enough to look down into her wide honeyed eyes brimming with antsy energy as he watched them shift from one ruby eye to the next. He couldn't help but poke at her a little, "Why's that, Bunny?"

He watched a delicious blush spread across the bridge of her nose before she spoke, more confidently than either expected, "Maybe then you'd lock me up down there," her voice sliding into sultry sly territory as she toyed with the skin at the base of his throat with the back of her dainty hand, "and I'd be completely at your mercy. I'm curious as to what you would do with me..." trailing off as she gave him a coy smile and stepped away.

The Iron Slayer had to suppress the urge to bend her over the cold metal of his dining room table when he remembered why they came to his house in the first place. So with a pained groan, he took her hand in his and lead her to a metal slab in the wall. The little blonde could see that it was roughly the shape of a door but there were no hinges, there was no knob and taking in the size of the place, she couldn't imagine there was any actual room behind it.

Just as she was about to open her mouth to question it, Gajeel was giving her an amused grin before he lifted the slab away as if it weighed nothing to reveal a ladder leading down into the pitch black. He leaned against his make-shift door and gave her an expectant gesture that was full of the sarcasm present in his words, "Whatcha waitin' for, love?"

Still staring down the black hole, she leaned over to see if there was any light at the bottom only to find the uncomfortable reassurance that the only thing she could determine was that the ladder disappeared completely after the third rung, her voice cautionary and tentative, "I'm not particularly fond of the dark. Especially the kind of dark that's down this hole. This isn't your average everyday darkness...this is advanced darkness."

She shot the laughing man a glare before he rolled his eyes and spoke roughly, "What kinda magic do I use?"

Taken aback by his completely random question and his bored tone, she answered easily, "You're the Iron Dragon Slayer; you use Iron Dragon Slaying magic."

"And?"

Narrowing her eyes at the cryptic man, she huffed a little as she crossed her arms over her chest, "And what? You asked me what magic you used and I answered."

"No ya didn't."

Obviously annoyed at his insistence, she snipped out, "Yes. I did. But I still don't understand why you even asked me in the first place because it doesn't make this hole any less full of shadowy, evil goodness and I don't want to-" her eyes widened for a fraction before she spoke softly, "You also use Shadow magic."

"There ya go, Bunny," his voice was teasing as he grinned at her.

Genuinely confused, she tilted her head to the side and asked, "But how does that help me with the hole of death?"

"Way I figure, ya got a lot of magic stored away in that tight little body of yours; Lightning Rod's, Flamehead's and mine all mixing with your sparkly gold. If I had to take a guess, I'd say you would have the hardest time controlling your lightning since ya got a double dose of it but my shadows are easy. Ya just hafta listen," he moved to stand behind her, his voice a sensual mix of gentle silk and gravel that had her coil springing to life as his breath ghosted over the shell of her ear, "Close your eyes and tell me what you hear, love."

She slowed her heart as best she could with the sexy man pressed close to her as she took in her surroundings and concentrated, her voice barely a whisper, "I hear...your breath. The steady in and out," taking another few moment before adding, "I hear the beat of your heart and the wind whistling through the stone..."

Without breaking her concentration, Gajeel's voice seemed far away, "Now focus beyond that. Take it all in and let it drop away."

With a steady breath in through her nose, she let each of them fall into silence until she heard it; heard them. They were like indistinguishable whispers all talking over one another so faintly, she almost thought her brain was just filling the silence until she felt the wispy caress through her fingers. When did I bend down and when did I stick my hand down the creepy hole?

Before she could turn her head and break the connection, her dragon was reaching out beside her, the palm of his hand rough on the back of her own as he breathed out, "Shadows are finicky little shits so ya either have to be stubborn and commandin' to bend them to your will, or ya can listen and try to move with them," letting an airy laugh leave his lips, he watched as the shadows licked at her palm and she giggled at the feel of them, "It seems they like ya more than they like me."

She couldn't help but smile as she watched with wonder, her voice filled with reverie, "What do I do now?"

"Well, I was hopin' ya would be able to hear them so ya could feel more comfortable headin' down to the hoard. It's a long climb and I can't do anythin' about the lights 'til I get down there." Pausing to consider, his lips brushed the shell of her ear as he gruffed out, "Unless ya want to see what shadow travel feels like."

Without a second thought or hesitation, she nodded her head before pulling her hand back so she could cup his cheek. She was nervous but in more of a 'I'm about to try something new and exciting' kind of way rather than fearful, something the Iron Slayer was relieved to feel as he gathered her up in his arms.

It felt like time stood still as the world fell away behind a veil of smoky grey and she was cradled by the darkness around her. The dark could sense the unwavering light shining within her and it was drawn to it like a moth to flame and she relished in the care she was being regarded with between the steady strength of her mate's arms and the feeling of being sheathed in shadows, she was elated and breathless with amazement. When she mediated and pushed her magic from her body, it felt so similar to what was happening just darker, not bad or evil just dark; an absence of light in the most basic sense as someone turned the lights off in a room you were so familiar with, you didn't need the light to know where you were or to feel safe. It was such a mundane thing to be afraid of now that she thought about it deeper. Her mate's deep baritone filled her ears and made her jump from the whirring of her thoughts, "I gotta get the lights but...keep your eyes shut."

I guess that's what they mean by the seduction of the dark side, I hadn't even realized we stopped moving I was so consumed by the feeling of it. Though the dark wasn't affecting her, she was humming with barely contained nervous energy. She could feel massive amounts of heat roll from somewhere within the space and it would have probably been sweltering and uncomfortable for most people but she had always had a higher tolerance for it than most.

She managed to keep her eyes shut until the very moment Gajeel's husky voice sounded right beside her ear, "Open up, love."

"Stars...," she all but gasped out at the sight. The space itself looked like it was carved right out of the stone that made the walls and floor and to her right was a massive forge like she'd never seen before in her life. That would explain the heat making the little room hotter than Desierto's sand seas. Also would explain the smoke when I saw no fireplace in his house. The space was filled with tall, light wooded cabinets and too many display cases to count off-hand, each lined with the most luxurious black velvet and she wanted desperately to look at the hundreds of pieces of jewelry scattered throughout the fabric. She'd been in some of the most prestigious jewelers shops and absolutely none of them had the precision and gleam as the pieces currently shining up at her from the carefully placed lightning. The brightest diamonds set in beautiful rose gold, the deepest sapphires set in shining silver, blood red rubies cradled in the brightest gold she'd ever seen but what made her breath catch were the delicate strings of thin gold and silver in intricately connected patterns. One was littered with tiny fragile looking stars along the chain and at it's peak, she recognized the chains and stars connected to create the Draco constellation. She ran the pad of her fingers over it dreamily and only then did she notice the see the minuscule gems shining in the centers of the stars. Turning to face her grinning Iron Dragon, his voice was rumbling and sent shivers over her skin, "Do ya want to see what it looks like on 'cause I do."

"How do I wear it? I've never seen anything like this before," her voice turned small as she gently lifted the piece from its home in the velvet, "its exquisite though."

Smirking down at the blonde, his eyes turned dark with the flames of hunger dancing through the gold of his orbs, "You'll have to strip, Bunny Rabbit. Ya picked one of my body chains."

"Seriously?"

The way her eyes narrowed at him skeptically had throaty chuckles falling from his lips before he answered her, "I mean ya could put it over your clothes but where's the fun in that, love?" His hands found their way beneath the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head, the rough skin of his knuckles igniting the skin of her stomach and ribs as he did. He had seen the silver glint from the holes in her shirt and he was beyond eager to see what metal was covering her chest. Now that it was bare to him, his mouth watered at the sight of her in what he could only describe as a chain mail bra that set her creamy globes in perfect mounds almost spilling from the precarious captivity.

Her voice was breathy as she ran her fingers over the studs of his nose with a scheming smile on her lips, "It's edible you know."

His brain had shut down and before she had reached the last stud of his nose, he had knelt before her, his lips lazily tracing paths over her skin until her hit the valley of her breasts and took in the smell of pure platinum. His cock twitched at the prospect of uncovering his divine mate's body using his teeth and getting to taste the purest smelling metal he had ever come in contact with to do so. "Fuck, Bunny."

In his distracted state, he hadn't noticed her hands undoing the buttons of her jeans until she was bending over to push them over her glorious hips before stepping out of them completely and he saw the low-slung matching thong. He could smell her excitement as he traced the thin links over her hips with his tongue. She didn't have time to react as he lifted her to one of the cases with a glass cover and spreading her legs wide as he fit his hips in the space, his lips sending her body into overdrive as he suckled at the crimson skin at her neck. Her voice was caught between short of breath and the heavy weight of arousal, "Gods, I need more...I need you..."

She could feel the smirk spread across her skin before the silk of his unruly hair tickled the skin of her thighs and his breath danced over her heaving mounds before settling in the valley and his tongue traced the curve of her breast. Her hands found themselves wound in the long raven hair as she arched into his body and throwing her head back as she felt the tease of his fangs sending a sharp wave of tight arousal to her core. The moment he took his first bite, he snapped the links that sat at her sternum, loosing the precarious hold as her globes bounced free. The loose links still covered the pink of her nipples as he let out a rough moan before swallowing the most delicious metal he's ever had in his life. His lips left a burning trail down her stomach as he murmured rough words of admiration before pulling her to the edge of the glass and hooking her legs over his muscled shoulders. His breath was sending wave after torturous wave over the barely covered folds of her sex and she knew she was soaked and ready for him. Her thighs tensed as the tip of his nose followed the line of her apex before his tongue teased the edge of the platinum, lapping at the juices that had already dripped from her but not touching where she wanted him most.

She was breathless and tangled in her own slow building pleasure, desperate to feel him move over her, inside her, as she moaned out, "Don't tease me, dragon."

His thumbs were rubbing slow circles over the muscle of her thighs closest to her core as he pulled back to look into her eyes, his own reflecting the desire shining in her golden eyes as he smirked at his impatient mate, "Is that a demand, love?"

Trying to keep her legs from clenching as he traced the sensitive valley where her legs met core, she stuttered out, "Yes...no...which will make you touch me?"

His easy chuckles were almost too much before he all but inhaled the metal soaked in her need for him, the taste making his throbbing cock twitch with an almost painful kind of need as his body started buzzing with the power the pure platinum was feeding him. The magic made his muscles buzz with vigor and his head light with the high that always followed when he ate refined ore of this caliber. The sweet taste of her only furthering his intoxication until he saw the glint of his metal still clutched in her hand. A wide smile split his face before he pressed a too short kiss to her swollen clit and pulled her to her feet. His smile only widened, exposing the pearl of his elongated fangs, as she looked up at him quizzically. 

Taking her hand in his and bringing the pale skin to his lips, he kissed along the pulse of her wrist as he pulled the remaining pieces of her bra from her body. Dropping her hand to let the links tink softly as they fell, his hands traced over her body with a playful hunger she wasn't used to from her Iron Slayer. 

Just as she was about to burst from the almost too-light foreplay, he took the body chain from her hand and started unwinding the tangled links. She had forgotten she even had it as he wrapped the delicate blend of gold and silver over her skin, the cool metal sending shivers down her body as his feathery touch ghosted over her.

By the time he finished, she had strands of stars draped over every curve of her body, all stemming from the choker style layered neck pieces before Draco's stars started at the center of her collarbones and ended at her sternum before splitting in six strands, three stemming on each side of her ribs in alternating metals starting with gold then silver and ending with gold as they complimented the creamy alabaster of her skin. The stars dangling from the silver chain flitted as she shifted to run her fingertips over the constellation on her chest, her voice barely a whisper as she met his grinning face, "This is...Gajeel, this is amazing."

She giggled at the toothy grin that seemed to impossibly grow even wider at her words and in an uncharacteristic bout of child-like enthusiasm, he laced his fingers with hers to lead her to a three-way mirror and she completely lost her breath as she took in their reflection. His pupils were blown wide and his cheeks were flush with that ridiculous goofy smile that had yet to falter from his face as his hands continued their never ending exploration of her body. His voice was its natural rough baritone but the brightness that edged his words had her brow raising, "Ya feel like heaven, dievinu. Ya should stay like this always; drippin' in the stars that color your hair and shine in your eyes."

She blinked once, twice, three times as he nuzzled into the crook of her neck. She was completely knocked off-guard by his words and his demeanor that certainly did not match his usual need for control and dominance. He was giddy and unbidden and...Oh my stars, he's high. He's really high if he's coming up with poetic lines like that. I wonder how long this will last? Smirking to herself, she flipped her body around and took his face in her hands before pressing a kiss over each of his studs starting with the metal of his brows, her fingers running through the silk of his hair pulling delicious unrestrained purrs from his chest.

When she finally pressed a kiss into the bottom stud of his chin, she started pulling his clothes from his body so she could run the smooth skin of her palms over the ridges of his stomach. 

His body was beyond sensitive. He could feel everything like the world around him was in slow motion and the way Lucy was worshiping every inch of his skin with her lips was like being caught between the unrelenting force of a typhoon and basking in the all-encompassing warmth of the sun. He couldn't decide whether to fall to his knees and thank the gods for granting him this goddess currently on her knees tracing the hard line of his pelvis or pull her up bury himself in the velvet heat of her center. Before he could decide for himself, she pulled his studded length into her mouth and sucked him down to the hilt. Stars exploded behind his eyes as his hands buried in the glow of her hair.

She lazily traced and circled each of his barbells along the underside of his cock, absolutely entranced by the way his body responded to every flick and swirl of her tongue in a way she never thought she would ever get from her macho dragon. Her left hand continued to grip his hip as her right moved down his body to cradle his balls as she picked up the pace of her languid bobbing. The deep gravelly moan that shook his body had her core clenching as her throat vibrated around the velvet skin of his tip that had his body tensing with the beginnings of his climax. 

She was merciless in her continued ministrations, her tongue working in tandem with the easy strokes over his most sensitive parts until he was roaring her name and his seed was hot and heavy in her mouth as she swallowed him down. He had to pull her from his cock before her constant barrage made his knees buckle which earned him a knowing, cheshire grin as she looked up in his eyes with a twisted innocence that had his stomach almost immediately churning with need all over.

With one last flick of her tongue over the slit of his member, she moved up his body to trace the defined lines of his abs with her tongue before whispering, her voice husky and sensual, "Make me yours, dragon. Make me scream your name with only your mouth," her teeth nibbling along his throat as she pressed her curves into his chest.

His lips melted over hers in an instant. Her hands wound around his neck as his lifted her to wrap her legs around his waist. His lips teasing and tasting in slow passes as he carried her to the case closest to the heat of his forge so he could watch the stars littering her body dance with the fire that made them. Pulling away only to breathe over her lips, "I can't get enough of you, love," and letting his hand fall to trace the gold down her chest to run his fingers along the slit of her drenched core.

"Gods, try," she sighed out as she spread her legs wider and ground her hips into his hand. Lucy didn't know if she was feeling the residual waves of his high through their bond or if his complete lack of inhibition was making him that much more focused of a lover but she could tell she would be very happily spending her free time gathering precious metals from all over Earthland if it meant Gajeel would act like this every time he ate them. 

His words were too light with the way her blood was pounding in her ears, but she felt the cool air of his breath as he lowered himself between her legs and kissing a path up the inside of her thigh before hooking his arms around her legs and diving into the vanilla sweetness that made his cock stir at the first taste. Keeping with the same other-worldly way time seemed to flow slower, he took his time tracing over and around her lips before catching her clit and sucking the pierced nub into his mouth as he flicked his tongue over it, relishing in the way she pushed herself further into his mouth as wanton moans filled his hazy mind. 

She didn't think it was possible for the man between her legs to be any more perfect until his ruby-golden eyes, still blown wide, met hers and his deft tongue dipped into her heat to lap at her. Her body tensed with a sudden wave of ecstasy that had her clutching at his shoulders desperately. Only intensified when the rough pad of his thumb pressed into her clit and her orgasm ripped through her harder and faster than ever before. She felt like she could feel the air around them still as electric pleasure wracked her body and she writhed under his hungry gaze. His name was a breathy prayer as she tried to touch back down from the out of body experience she was having.

Not letting her knees fall from where they had clenched over his shoulders, Gajeel stood before his still convulsing mate and eased his length into her spasming core with a feral growl.

When she finally came to, her dragon was moving in and out of her in a sweet push and pull as his hands kept her from moving away from him and his languid motions. Her voice was light and dazed as her hands run up the backs of his muscled arms, "Is this what happens when you eat pure metal?"

His hips started moving faster and the coil in her lower abdomen started winding in a tight spring as his rough voice ground out, "I've never had pure platinum before, dievinu," turning his head to plant a few kisses over her knee before craning his neck back at the way she tightened around him and losing himself to the high of his body and his dragon that was restless within him.

When they were both breathless and sweat-soaked, hours had passed. Leaning up on her elbow from where she had draped herself across his chest, she gave the now sober and decidedly tired Dragon Slayer a beaming smile, her voice lilting and tender, "Did you know you are quite the poet when you're high?"

"Good thing no one will believe ya if ya try to tell someone, love," he chuckled as he ran his hand up the skin over her spine.


	40. Chapter Forty

By the time feeling had returned to her body, Gajeel had fallen asleep in front of the forge and Lucy was more than energized enough to wander through the rest of the massive hoard her Iron Dragon had amassed. After she took the time to open the cabinets filled with raw gems and ore of all varying colors and sizes that lined the walls, she moved to look over the literal piles of what looked like discarded scraps of metal but on closer inspection were in fact more pieces of jewelry. Curious, I wonder why these are thrown in heaps on the floor instead of being showcased in the cases..., she thought as she picked up a bracelet much smaller than her own wrist in a simple scaled design. The metal he used was unknown to the Celestial Mage with its dark almost black gunmetal color. Without really putting much thought in it, she closed the little ring of metal in her fist before moving on to see what other treasures she could find hidden away in the piles.

When the long-haired dragon finally stirred, he was irritated to find himself without the warmth of his mate and lying on the harsh stone just in front of the fires of his forge. Pushing himself up on one of his arms to take in his surroundings, he watched the little blonde from where she had knelt on floor in front of his reject pile, the pieces that just didn't quite meet his extremely high standards and he couldn't help but chuckle as he saw she had enough jewelry covering her body to add a solid ten pounds to her frame. She let out a small noise of delighted surprise before pulling her leg out from underneath her to wrap one of the bracelets that was meant to match the body chain she still wore around her ankle with a bright smile.

His voice was tinged with the faint whispers of exhaustion still but the smile on his lips was full of amusement, "Ya know your pickin' from the stuff that's flawed right?"

Her shoulders jumped a little from the sudden intrusion before looking up at him incredulously, "Are you serious? This stuff is beautiful!" Sliding her leg out in a dramatic show as her hands framed the anklet, "Look at this! It's so freakin' cute!"

Crouching down beside her, he took the heel of her foot in his right hand as his left traced up her calf to cradle the muscle as if inspecting the three dainty strands, two gold and one silver in a pattern that mirrored the strands across her ribs, before lifting one of the silver stars with his index finger, his voice rough, "Sometimes the ore I use isn't strong enough to take the tamperin' and it gets brittle. This little guy is thinner than the rest and it'll break off too easy. I'm surprised I even got the little diamond set."

Covering the star with her hand as she glared at the still smiling dragon, her voice was defensive and passionate, "Well I like him so I'm keeping him."

Placing a light kiss to bone of her ankle before putting her foot back on the ground, he shook his head as he rumbled with mirth, "I ain't gonna take it from ya, love. They're all yours to pick from."

Narrowing her eyes at the man momentarily before she opened her hand to reveal the little bracelet she couldn't identify from before, her voice curious as she looked up at him from beneath her lashes, "What can you tell me about this one? I don't recognize the metal and it doesn't fit anywhere in my body."

Taking the dark metal into his hand, he flipped it over a few times before answering, "It's tungsten and it's a bitch and half to work. I was tryin' to make the twins bracelets. I got pissed when I was workin' on it and tossed it. Of course the damn gold one turned out okay," turning to one of the cases to pull out a matching ring of scaled gold to show her, "but I was plannin' on givin' the tungsten to Sparkles junior and the gold to ours. When I...lost the tungsten I just settled on waitin' to see if I could find more ore to make another."

Gajeel tried not to laugh as he watched Lucy get up and jingle her way over to where he was standing, the bangles that shifted from her forearms to her wrists making it impossible for her to move quietly as she took the baby bracelets in her hands, her voice soft, "Can we still do that? Give them to the boys, I mean."

"If that's what ya want, dievinu," running his fingers through the ends of her hair absently.

With a quick nod of her head and a beaming smile, she shifted gears right before his eyes as she turned away from him, her voice full of determination, "I want you to gather all the gold you have. Every last bit of ore and scrap you have."

His voice was tentative as he narrowed his eyes at the blonde beauty, "And what am I doin' that for exactly?"

"You are going figure out a way for me to bathe in gold," she said matter-of-factly with a saccharine smile on her face.

"I am?"

"Mmhmm, I have full faith that you and Natsu can make this happen for me. It'll be good fun for everyone involved," her eyes shining with devious mirth as walked to a case filled with rings of all shapes, colors, settings, sizes with some of the most unique and breathtaking gemstones in a rainbow of colors. A rose gold ring with a large dusty rose diamond that had a line of smokey black cutting down from the top left to the bottom right of the large kite shaped gem caught her attention. Small yellow gems framed the beautiful stone before the scaled pattern of the pink metal pulled her focus, her voice was airy and awestruck, "I've never seen anything like this before. How do come up with these designs?"

With a casual shrug, he pulled the Celestial Mage away from the case before her eyes went wide at the frustration coming from both Laxus and Natsu. Stopping dead in her tracks, she tried to pull something more from the bonds but she couldn't get anything more than an overwhelming sense of frustration and it was catching apparently. Squeezing her Iron Slayer's hand, her voice seemed to take a tired edge but it was closer to exasperation than a lack of energy, "Something's got the rest of the dragons up in a tizzy. We should probably head back and make sure everyone is still on one piece."

At the raven haired slayer's insistence, the pair gathered all the gold they could and she asked Virgo to hold it for them while the made their way back to the house. By the time they had made it back, it was almost dinner time and Lucy was starving, her legs were sore and she just wanted to sit on something that wasn't made of wood, glass or metal. The blonde narrowed her eyes at Gajeel as he all but pushed her aside to get the door for her even though he just stood at the door for a solid ten seconds before he actually opened it.

As he pushed the door open, her eyes never left his as she started unwrapping her scarf from her neck, her voice laced with skepticism, "You're acting weird...why are you acting weird...?"

"Tch, turn around, Bunny," was his only response as he rolled his eyes and gestured towards the living room.

Keeping her honeyed eyes narrowed, she reluctantly turned away from the tanned man to find most of Laxus' house covered with soft white strings of lights and a plump Christmas tree decorated with multicolored lights and ornaments representing most of their nakama. Her eyes filled with unshed tears at just how much effort they must have put in to get the house like this in such a short amount of time. She let out a scoff when she saw a metal dragon wound around the top of the tree holding a bright golden star before she noticed all her dragons were in varying states of excitement or a lack thereof spread through the living room; Sting wrapped around Rogue's waist with his chin resting on his shoulder as they looked over the tree fondly, Laxus slouched back in his chair with a grimace on his face with his hands rubbing the sides of his face, Wendy and Natsu arguing about where they should hang the mistletoe and much Lucy's surprise, Cobra had made his way over to her through the archway that lead from the kitchen with a low tumbler in his hand, his voice edged with the fondness he rarely showed anyone outside Kinana, Wendy and herself, "Look who finally decided to show."

The little blonde's voice was set to match the acidic man's tone as she wrapped her arms around his waist, his arm coming around her in a half hug, "Did you poison any drinks while I was away?"

With a quirk of a grin, he released her to sit on the couch closest to Laxus as he called over his shoulder, "I didn't touch your chocolate milk, Lamb."

Rolling her eyes at the twisted nickname he had given her, lamb being the shorthand from it's original sacrificial lamb, she gave a firm nod of her head knowing her delicious beverage was safe before moving to stand behind her Lightning Dragon, her hands massaging the muscle of his bulky shoulders as she breathed out, "This is amazing, Sweets. I don't think I could have done a better job myself."

His eyes stayed closed as he grunted, "I'm really glad you like it because we had to redo it twice. Pinky didn't like the first set up and Wendy didn't like the second. Do you know hard it is to handle this many opinionated dragons at once?"

Lucy couldn't help but give the exhausted man a knowing smirk, her voice laced with sarcasm, "I wouldn't have a clue about handling opinionated dragons."

"Luce!" "Lucy-nee!"

The two dragons scrambled towards the giggling blonde, elbowing and shoving each other like two siblings the whole way until a gust of wind knocked the pinkette's feet out from under him and Wendy bounced in front of her, her voice bright as she held out the bundle of mistletoe, "Where do you think we should put the mistletoe?," shooting the Fire Dragon a little glare as she spoke, "Natsu thinks we should put it over the hallway arch but no one ever goes back that hallway. I think we should put it in the foyer or in the kitchen. We're always in the kitchen."

"You don't think putting it in the kitchen will be a bit much?," the Celestial Mage chuckled out as she helped Natsu up, an easy smile splitting her lips as she looked over her little dragon brood.

Matter-of-factly stating as she rocked from her heels to her toes in a very Lucy-like fashion, "Nope. I think it'll be perfect."

"Then I think it'll be perfect, too. Why don't we go hang it now and you can help me start dinner?"

As the two ladies made their way into the kitchen to work on dinner, the rest of the dragons filtered in behind them and after an hour, too many kisses and a few well-placed smacks upside the back of Sting's head, dinner was ready and the group made their way into the dining room with Lucy and Wendy at the heads of the table.

A few bites in, Natsu's rich timbre broke the easy silence pulling a shocked expression from the blonde beauty at his interruption from eating, which never happens, "I think it's time we straightened out this brood before we bring hatchlings into the mix." Both Sting and Rogue gave the Fire Slayer a respectful nod of understanding having a somewhat basic understanding of the draconic traditions and Gajeel gave a grunt of acknowledgment but Laxus and Cobra just held the same blank looks they had before he started talking before he continued, "I'm going to start by saying this brood is one of the largest and is without a doubt the weirdest bunch of dragons ever. Most of you know we are a matriarchal society," Lucy and Wendy both let out melodic giggles at the pinkette's use of the word matriarchal which earned them a playful roll of his eyes, "which means we value our females above males. In a normal brood, there is one female, the kipa, and she makes all final decisions, carries the hatchlings, protects the brood and handles the challenges from other broods. The dragon who falls just below her in rank and authority is the taro, her mate and protector, which would be me in this brood," pausing to let the dragons surrounding him dispute his claim with a feral gleam in his eye, his teeth baring on instinct as he met each of their gazes. By the time he met Cobra's amethyst eye, the Poison Slayer rolled it and downed the rest of his bleach, clearly over the macho display. With a nod of his head, his explanation continued, "Then comes the jiro, saburo and shiro. The jiro is a kind of defender of the family as a whole and a peacekeeper within the brood. The saburo of a brood keeps a specific watch on the female, or in our case, females to make sure they are safe, comfortable and without want or need for anything and the shiro's main concern are the hatchlings. These roles were all created for dragons and not slayers so it'll take some...adjusting."

Lucy's voice was earnest in her inquiry as she looked between her dragons, "Would Wendy and I both be...kipa?"

Gajeel's rough voice cut off Natsu's response, "Dievinu. She's dievinu and ya know it, Natsu."

The three youngest slayer's eyes widened at the word and openly gawked at the Iron Slayer with childish awestruck looks of wonder. Those who had dragons to teach them the ways, even in the most basic sense, knew what it meant to be dievinu and to most it was a kind of rarity that pushed the word into the category of mythic and legendary. The title of dievinu was only given to matriarchs that held such a power and regard, they were comparable to gods. They held a brood's deepest admiration and were unchallenged by any and all out of respect, not fear. There was only one other dievinu that was known and that was Siela, the Soul Dragon who disappeared long ago. The fact that it was Gajeel who made the connection between her and their mate made the Fire Slayer bristle but in the end he gave a quick nod of agreeance before crossing his arms over his chest.

Laxus watched the two glare at each other before his voice, filled with the obvious exasperation he was feeling, broke the staring match, "What the fuck is a dievinu?"

As if the conversation was boring him, Cobra added lazily, "And why does my dragon get all warm and fuzzy when you say it?"

Surprising everyone at the table, Sting was the one to answer, his tone filled with the proper reverence the term carried, "Dievinu is highest honor a matriarch can achieve and there has only ever been one before now. The dragon that held the title has been gone for centuries but she was compassionate and brave. She held the respect of her brood and of rival broods enough that there was peace between them. She rose to power without having a single challenge to her position and she only resorted to violence as a last resort. The way Weisslogia told the stories when I was young, it made me think of her as the hero of my bedtime stories but they were all true. She was kind and beautiful and fair. She gave every dragon a chance and a place to thrive. The amount of trust she held is unheard of among dragons but she earned it through her honesty and genuine empathy."

Rogue's smooth voice picked up where his mates stopped, "Skiadrum said her magic was powerful and rare, even among the dragons. It was only after Maras, the Dragon of Pestilence sowed the seeds of mutiny within the hearts of her closest dragons that she chose to vanish instead of fighting her own family despite the fact that she could easily. He said her heartbroken cry before she disappeared exposed Maras manipulation...but she was gone before anything could be made right. It's an incredible piece of our history."

Cobra's voice broke the tentative silence after a tense few minutes, "Well if that doesn't sound like our Lamb here, then I don't know what does."

Lucy was stunned. Lost in her own disbelief and uncertainty, she didn't hear the Poison Dragon's words or any of the conversation following. It wasn't until she felt a warm hand wrap around her own that she snapped her head up to meet the familiar easy grin of her fiery mate, his voice a smooth reassurance to her frazzled nerves, "It's decided then Luce. Laxus will take the role of jiro since he basically already does that, Gajeel will take the duties of saburo, Wendy will stay as kipa and you've unanimously earned the title of dievinu. We only need to determine who will take the role of shiro."

The Sky Dragon's bright voice was almost bored as she rolled her eyes and looked between the three remaining dragons, "I think that should be dependent on how they interact with hatchlings, don't you think?"

"How convenient there's about to be a mess of them available to pick from..." Cobra muttered under his breath.

Without a break, her golden eyes brightened as her gaze bore into the maroon-haired man, her voice walking the thin line between overly enthusiastic talking and yelling, "Does that mean what I think it means, Erik?"

His amethyst eye widened momentarily before giving a curt nod and clipping out, "And it doesn't leave this table, got it?"

Both females shook their heads fervently before the group finished their dinner Lucy bid the newest member of the daddy-dragon-to-be club and her little sister goodnight from her perch on the front porch with her arms wrapped around her chest to combat the cold. Watching fondly as the little blunette chattered to the older dragon exuberantly until they blended into the trees of the forest lining the path, she couldn't help but feel perfectly centered, like her dragons were home and she was exactly where she needed to be as long as she was with them.

Laxus joined his mate on the front porch to get away from the four remaining dragons, his arm snaking around her hip to pull her closer into his side, his deep baritone soothing as they watched the sun set behind the tall pines, "We have to head out early tomorrow morning if you want to be back before Christmas, Little One. I already let my team and Cobra know to meet us at the station at seven so we can be in Shinsei by dinner to set the runes and plan out how we are going to handle a rogue fucking necromancer."

With an easy smile, she turned her body around to lean her chin on his chest as her arms wound around his ribs, her voice light, "A rogue necromancer trying to raise the remains of the God of Death in the freaky catacombs under the city."

"With caretakers that don't speak. This should be fun," pressing a kiss to her forehead as the sarcasm weighed heavy in his words.

Letting out a few chuckles, she added, "Oh yeah. Piece of cake, sweets," before heading back inside.

Her voice was lilting and inquisitive as her right hand rubbed the underside of her stomach and her left tangled with his fingers, "Do you have any ceramic tubs?"

Taking in her question with a grain of salt after spending enough time with the woman to not question her train of thought, he thought about whether or not he did actually have a ceramic tub only to come up short, "I don't think so, Blondie. Was there a reason you're suddenly worried about the material of my bath tubs?"

"I need a ceramic tub so I can take a gold bath. The ceramic will withstand the heat of Natsu's flames required to melt the gold," she spoke easily as if she didn't just say she wanted to bathe in molten metal in a bathtub in his house.

"Because that's normal." Letting out deep throaty chuckles as she turned to send him a playful stink eye before pulling the hulking man down in the corner of the big leather couch of their living room and curling up next to him.

"All I'm saying is you can't just not name your kid," Sting's voice was adamant from where he was sitting on Laxus' chair with Rogue sitting on the floor between his legs, the blonde's hands playing with the end of the Shadow Slayer's ponytail absently as one of his legs draped over his mate's shoulder and the other was slung carelessly over the arm of the chair.

With a groan of frustration, Gajeel ground out as he ran his hand heavily down his face from where he laid out across the loveseat as far away from the White Dragon Slayer as he could get, "We are goin' to name them, we just haven't named them yet."

"What about Luke? That's a good name and you can start a Lu theme. Luke, Lucille, Luigi, Lucas, Luther, Luanne, Lucian, Lucinda, Lucius, Lubbert...Lucifer if you want to keep with the hellion theme as well, Luis-"

"Did you just say Lubbert?," Lucy's voice was incredulous as she tried to hold in her laughter while staring at the White Dragon.

"I don't know about you all but I like Lucifer," the pinkette barely got out before breaking out in a fit of rich belly laughter from the other end of the couch.

Laxus' voice held the air of amusement as he sent the blonde dragon a halfhearted glare, "I don't think we will be having a theme for the names of our children, Queenie."

With a casual roll of his deep blue eyes, he started again, completely unfazed, "Okay what if you decided to give them names that demanded respect, that meant strength and power like Kaelan or Gideon. Maybe Ezekiel...OH WHAT ABOUT RAI?! Rai and Kuro, lightning and black, like the color of Gajeel's soul!"

"What about ya worry 'bout your own dragonlings 'stead of ours?," the Iron Slayer mumbled out from his lazy position across the room. He was desperately trying to refrain from flinging the closest loose object at the young blonde slayer.

In an attempt to change the subject even though the Celestial Mage was infinitely amused by her brother's antics, she smoothly asked, "Where did Rufus, Orga and Yuki run off to?"

With a sly smile, the Shadow Dragon's velvety voice answered one part of her question, "Rufus wanted to visit your Rune Mage before he left on his mission. I think he wanted to wish him good luck."

"Yukino dragged Orga to the guild hall to help Mira and Erza get ready for the party," Sting's attention was focused anywhere except the mages surrounding him as he stared around the room.

Shaking her head at his need for constant stimulation that reminded her a little too much of her Fire Slayer, Lucy turned to her blonde behemoth, her voice sweet as she asked, "You wouldn't happen to have any good movies to watch would you? I don't want to go to bed yet but I don't really want to move either."

Before Laxus could answer, Sting all but tripped over his mate as he sprung up the steps, his voice loud and excited, "Wait! I have the perfect movie for us. It's tradition when Lulu and I get together."

He rubbed his temples with his middle finger and his thumb before looking down into his mate's shining warm eyes, deep baritone tinged with a quiet exhaustion that told Lucy he was hitting his capacity for handling exuberant dragon, "I'm not going to like this movie am I?"

With an earnest shrug, she answered honestly, "You might like it. It's Sting and I's favorite and we could probably reenact the whole thing verbatim. We watch it every time we see each other. Natsu's seen it loads of times and he doesn't mind it," before getting up to help poor Rogue off the floor and letting them know she was going to change into something more comfortable.

By the time the two returned, Lucy was wearing one of Gajeel's black t-shirts with a slight v-neck and a pair of steel grey silk shorts and Sting had changed into a pair of black sleep pants and a loose white tank top and he was laughing at her very convincing imitation of pre-GMG Natsu before the Celestial beauty put the movie in. Her Iron Dragon was already asleep when she came back down so she settled herself Natsu's lap, her back pressed to his chest as he leaned on the arm of the couch, his left leg bent and leaned on the back of the couch as Lucy's legs were thrown over Laxus' lap before she announced, "I'd like to present...The Princess Bride."

A little over an hour and half later, both Sting and Lucy had gotten up at various points in the movie to emphatically act along side the beloved characters word-for-word in sync with the movie, the movie ended and both Sting and Rogue had hugged the little blonde good night before heading to sleep.

She threw the Lightning Slayer a child-like smile as she crossed the living room to kneel beside the love seat to try and rouse the long-haired dragon, "Well what did you think, Spark Plug?"

As if considering, he took a moment before shrugging, "I would watch it again."

Their mate was working on getting the raven-haired slayer up and moving while the pinkette chuckled and spoke earnestly, "That's good 'cause Luce wasn't kidding about them watching it every time they see each other."


	41. Chapter Forty-One

As quietly as the blonde couple could manage so they didn't disturb the slumbering dragons, they shared a quick shower before Laxus made his way down to the kitchen to muster up something easy for a quick breakfast as Lucy said her goodbyes to her still sleepy dragons. After a solid minute of digging in Natsu's blanket cocoon, she managed to find his face as she giggled through his lazy goodbye kisses before making her way over to Gajeel's naked form completely devoid of all blankets. It's funny how much they compliment each other now that they've been forced to get along. She made sure to remind her Iron Slayer about figuring out finding a ceramic tub for her molten bath as she littered his face with feathery kisses before leaving the smirking man and joining the Lightning Slayer in the kitchen.

At the request of his mate, they used his lightning to make it to the train station with plenty of time to spare so they bought the tickets for their teammates and settled on a bench to wait.

Lucy was a little surprised to see Bickslow's tall frame walking beside Ever before the head of light green hair of the Rune Mage but she greeted the two brightly nonetheless, "Good morning! We already got the tickets and one of the bigger private cabins at the back so it should be an easy first stretch of our trip to Shinsei."

The brunette's voice was groggy with sleep as she slumped on the other side of Laxus, "I love you, Lu but I need less from you right now."

Rolling her eyes at the Fairy Mage's grumpiness, Lucy quickly stood and opened her arms wide so the Seith Mage would wrap her up in one of his absolutely perfect hugs, his deep voice chipper since he really didn't mind waking up early, "Good morning, Preggers. How're my favorite little twins doing?"

Releasing her hold, she smirked up at him before answering cheekily, "Your godson still has me drinking massive amounts of chocolate milk and the little brooder has finally gotten me to agree to trying a molten bath so I'd say they are doing well."

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to be there when you experienced that," with an easy laugh and a wide smile on his face before his tongue lolled from his mouth.

Cobra's usual venom was laced with a surprising amount of lightness and Lucy would almost say he was in a good mood if it wouldn't be for the fact that a good mood for the acidic man was akin to 'slightly less inclined to murder', "It's too early for your usual train of thought, Cirque du Freak."

Throwing an arm over the shorter dragon's shoulder, "Aww, did Kinana pour arsenic over your cheerios this morning? A guy might get the wrong impression if you keep treating me so well," ruffling the maroon head of hair before shooting the grinning blonde a wink and taking the spot she abandoned on the other side of the smirking Lightning Dragon.

"And bleach in my coffee, just the way I like it," leaning on the wall beside the laughing Boscan casually.

After a few minutes of quiet, the little blonde had stopped her aimless pacing to tilt her head to the side as she looked out of the station towards Magnolia, her voice teeming with concern, "It's not like Freed to be late. I hope he's okay."

Laxus let out a scoff before grunting out, "I didn't hear the Memory Make feather head come in last night so I'm sure he's fine."

Innuendo heavy in his voice, Bickslow's arms cradled the back of his head, "Maybe that'll loosen up some of his stiffness. The man can be so rigid and uptight..." His nakama could hear the way his eyebrows were waggling under his helmet.

Just as the blunette finished, the familiar head of green hair came into view and Lucy breathed a sigh of relief. Good night or not, Freed is never late so seeing his lean frame chased away any worry the Celestial Mage was harboring and she was instead filled with the need to pull all the details of the Rune Mage's night with Rufus. Mister Lore was a man who knew how to treat a man right and she had been harboring a secret obsession with the couple since the Grand Magic Games. So when the smiling mage finally made it up to the platform, she all but jumped him, her voice quiet but buzzing with excitement, "Good morning Freed. How was your night? Laxus tells me my Saber house guest didn't come home last night and the last place he was heading was your place. What happened? I bet it was amazing and romantic, wasn't it?"

The Rune Mage blinked as he stared into the bright pools of milk chocolate looking up at him expectantly, a deep blush spreading across his face in a deep rouge.

"Oi, leave him alone, Blondie," her mate called roughly from the bench.

She deflated a little as she dragged her feet back to stand next to Cobra with her arms crossed over her chest until the Poison Slayer's voice was barely a whisper in her ear, "Prim and Proper definitely did the nasty. He reeks of the Bard and his thoughts are centered around him. It's pretty nauseating shit."

With a devious smile, she looped her arm through his, her voice dark and scheming as she stared at the green haired man, "Oh, that's excellent news. Special batch of brownies for you and your wonderfully invasive powers of evil."

Chuckling under his breath, he huffed out, "I think I'm offended by that, Lamb."

"I think you don't know how to be anything but venomous and facetious, Judas," she threw back playfully.

Giving the little woman a genuine smile, they waited until the speaker announced their train and the group of Fairy Tail mages boarded to make their way back to the private cabin the would seat the six of them comfortably for the nine hour ride to the small farming village of Nojo before they had to take a smaller train for the rest of the three hours to Shinsei.

Almost immediately after the train started moving Ever had fallen asleep next to Freed as he pulled open a book on the Temple of Yama and the Hall of Bones while Cobra and Bickslow had produced a deck of cards from somewhere as they started a game of rummy instead of poker like the Seith Mage wanted. This left Laxus and Lucy with a whole bench to themselves and before the bulky dragon could pull on his soundpods, she leaned her back against the cushioned side of the bench to stare out the window and pulled her mate to lean his back against her so his head was resting on her chest in the soft cashmere of her pink sweater, her fingers running through the spikes of his hair as she started humming under breath. He quickly learned that her ministrations along with her sweet humming and soothing scent was a far better solution to his motion sickness than his music as she pulled a grin from his lips and he purred softly.

By the time the six mages found a compartment with enough empty seats that they could all sit by each other, the stewards were shooting them irritated glares that were met by the impressively threatening looks from both the grumpy dragons that very effectively stalled their mumblings and kept them away from the Fairies for the three hours to their destination. Using their time to put together a solid plan, Freed cleared his throat as he tried to free his arm from beneath Bickslow's with a huff, "The reason the Council requested Cobra and Lucy specifically is so they could communicate with the priests. They've made it very clear that they will only talk with Lucy and will refuse to let anyone into the Hall without her so that means Lucy, Cobra and I will have to be the ones who go down into the catacombs to stay with Yama's remains since you'll need Cobra to act as a translator of sorts as a result of their vows of silence. Hopefully they won't have too many specifications and I'll be free to put the proper protective runes around his tomb. We shouldn't have to worry about this Necromage while Laxus patrols at the entrance in the graveyard, Ever will handle the entrance through the temple itself and Bickslow will patrol the perimeter. I understand you have a spirit who is inclined to magics centered around death as well as telepathy and telekinesis?"

Elbowing the two dragons who were flanking her sides as she leaned forward and the two men gave her narrowed heated looks from her jabs to talk to the man across from Cobra. If she thought the cabins were tight with her team, this was ten times worse with her Lightning Dragon, Bickslow's broad frame and Cobra being significantly larger than Wendy. She gave a huff before her voice was back to its usual lilt, "Cassiopeia would probably be best and would work well with Erik. I don't know if he will be able to hear her but I'll more than likely bring out Ato and Saki to prowl the Halls just in case. They'll be able to let me know if anyone is in the Halls that shouldn't be."

"Which spirit is Cassiopeia? I feel like I would remember a spirit with that kind of power," Ever's voice was full of genuine inquiry as she smacked Bickslow's elbow from in front of her face with her fan the moment he tried to put his hands behind his head so they weren't at awkward angles in his lap.

Stifling her chuckles at the antics of her teammates, she answered the brunette easily with a proud smile, "I don't think I've brought Cassie out in front of the guild. She's Cepheus' counterpart; he's the Earthen King, all things in nature fall under his domain which aside from his proclivity for rocks and dirt, most of it is centered around living things while Cassiopeia is the Ethereal Queen, her domain is a little harder to define but her magic is based more on...spirituality and less tangible things like thoughts, feelings and memories. While she does have a way with the dead, she really doesn't like using that part of her magic. Messing with the dead, whether they are at peace or not, causes a lot of spiritual backlash...that's how she lost her sight and her voice." Taking a moment to gather her emotions, a small smile spread across her lips, "but she's beautiful and motherly and she'll be happy to meet you. She has a certain air about her that takes some getting used to though."

Laxus' low scoff forced her to eye him from her peripherals as he mumbled, "You got that right, Blondie."

"You're just saying that because you saw her floating around out back last full moon and you almost pissed yourself," raising her brow playfully with a slight quirk of a smirk on her lips.

"Which is the normal reaction to seeing a floating woman lurking in your back yard in the middle of the night who is fucking glowing under the light of the full moon. I still don't understand what the hell you two were doing out there," he groused out as he stretched his shoulders and looked out the window in a show of his grumpiness.

Bickslow's easy voice sounded from where he finally settled with his arms around both Evergreen and Freed's shoulders, much to his teammates chagrin, "That puts Ghost Queen at the top of my favorite spirits list, right above your little 'punish me' maid, Cosplayer, but just barely."

"You couldn't handle the things that run through that crazy woman's head, Boscan," the Poison Slayer's voice matched the slow-curling grin on his face.

Leaning his helmet covered head back against the wall, Bickslow voice was almost dreamy, "But I'd sure as hell love to try."

"You'd come back a broken man, Bixy," Lucy's voice was full of mirth as she leaned across the gap between them to pat his knee affectionately.

"Broken? Never. Ruined? Maybe, but I'd definitely get something out of it," letting his tongue loll from his mouth before wiggling it at the little giggling blonde.

"Gods, that is gross," was all she managed to get out between her bouts of melodious laughter at the Seith Mage.

The rest of the train ride was held in relative peace aside from being packed in like sardines and Cobra threatening to melt Bickslow's visor right off his face if he didn't stop thinking about Lucy's pink-headed spirit. After Freed went over the plan once more, they each split to their assigned tasks as the sun started setting behind the tall spires and towers of the temple before Lucy, Cobra, Freed and Ever made their way inside to meet with the Dvaarapaal who was to take them to Yama's tomb.

Lucy watched as the puji, dressed in crisp white robes with clean, silver accents, all mulled about the temple before she saw the man she could only assume was Dvaarapaal now. The last time she had been here the older man with long snow white hair and silver robes that set him apart from the rest of the priests was her escort through the Hall of Bones as a young girl. He had yet to take his vows and told the little blonde the story of Yama and how the Hall of Bones came to be while her father met with potential business partners and suitors for his young daughter. He had kind mossy green eyes and an easy smile pulling his lips. Without hesitation, the Celestial Mage wrapped her arms around his middle, her voice buzzing with warm familiarity, "Eshaan! I was hoping you'd still be here when I found out we were coming to Shinsei," her smile grew fonder as he quickly returned her affection. Pulling back to introduce her nakama, she gestured first to Freed and then Erik, "This is Freed Justine, he will be the one writing the runes around the tomb and this is Cobra, the Poison Dragon Slayer who will be acting as middle man with his soul listener magic," before motioning to Evergreen, "And this is Evergreen. She will be the mage patrolling the temple's entrance to the Hall. It would probably be best if the rest of the priests steered away from the entrance for the time being."

Granting the two men a bow of his head and granting Ever another sagely smile, the old puji started to lead the group through the temple to the entrance to the catacombs. Cobra's voice was it's usual bored drawl as he mediated for the old man, "The Hall of Bones refers to the part of the catacombs where to most prominent and devout priests and Dvaarapaal are kept and at the center is the tomb where Yama's mortal remains are sealed away. The Hall is directly below the oldest part of the cemetery and there have been sightings of figures in tattered robes of the blackest shadows in the grounds surrounding the graveyard for the passed seven nights. He's the only one who saw the Nercomancer and that was the first night. He watched a figure in the same robes kneel over one of the graves with their hands over the earth and pull a body from the dirt. The damn thing crawled right out of the ground," even Cobra felt the shiver that his words brought as he saw flashes of that night in the priests head before he blinked away the uneasiness and continued, "They mage seemed to talk with the corpse before they reached a hand out to touch the body and it turned to ash and the robed figure fled into the shadows."

With an accepting nod from the Rune Mage, Lucy launched into the questions they had needed to ask the Dvaarapaal so they stayed within the perimeters of the Temple before leaving Ever at the door and delving into the too clean, too quiet catacombs.

The last thing the Celestial Mage told the fatherly priest was done so with a sheepish smile, "I should warn you that I'll be summoning Canes Venatici to walk the corridors. They are a pair of...large...wolves so I would also tell the priests to stay away from the catacombs. I don't want anyone freak out if they see them."

The laughter that danced in his mossy depths set her nerves at ease as Cobra himself let out a few breathy chuckles, "He'll be sure to keep the priests in their quarters for the rest of the night. He also wanted me to tell you that you've grown up well and he's happy to see you haven't changed from the bright little girl who visited him all those years ago."

Another easy bow of his head and Eshaan left the mages to their work. Freed had already started his layering of complex runes over the maze of hallways and now that they were at Yama's tomb, he was working on the four open archways facing out from each of the corners of the octagonal room.

The Poison Slayer's snide voice slithered over her from where he had leaned himself just outside the northwest archway, "You were a cute little kid, Lamb. What happened to you since then?"

She muttered under her breath, "One too many near-death experiences probably," before summoning Ato and Saki in their wolf forms. The moment they were solid, they were flanking her sides. The bulky twilight wolf pushing his head under the hand at her side to get the blonde to scratch his ear as she spoke sweetly to her loyal spirits, "I need the two of you to walk the halls and let me know if you sense anyone outside of the mages of Fairy Tail. I'll be calling Cassie out when you start your watch but I'll be listening for you. If you think anything, I mean anything is off, I want you let me know." Turning to give each of her wolves a hug before breathing into the soft silk of Ato's fur, "Please be careful while you're out there. We are dealing with a Necromage who turned an arisen body to ash. I don't know what they'll do if they get their hands on a spirit so return to the Spirit World if they get too close. I don't want to risk losing you."

Of course, Miss Lucy. I'll take the eastern halls.

And I'll take the western, Princess. Saki's tail was wagging with excitement before rubbing his head into her chest, Don't worry about us. Necrocreep doesn't stand a chance against us. We are atosaki, the beginning and the end. Not even punk mages who play with dead bodies can harm us.

She gave them one last ear scratch before the pair split and stalked down opposite halls, their steps silent as they disappeared down the white marble corridors.

"I do have to hand it to you, Bright Eyes. You have a way with collecting interesting company."

"Wait until you meet Andromeda," was her only response as she summoned Cassiopeia and the beautiful woman gave the blonde a smile full of the affection she had for her mage.

The Poison Dragon can't read my thoughts and it's making him uncomfortable, my darling.

"Can he hear you in my head?"

No. No one will ever be able to hear me save for you. Only the Celestial Mage strong enough to summon me can communicate with me but his thoughts aren't safe from me. He will make an excellent caretaker for your children and his own.

Giving the bristled Dragon Slayer a sly grin that only furthered his hatred of not being able to hear the creepy spirit before he huffed and moved to watch the southwest archway, his voice quiet as he seethed under his breath, "Ethereal Queen, my sweet acidic ass. Woman is downright ghastly."

Lucy watched silent laughter spread her spirits lips before she explained the situation to her motherly spirit, only pausing to introduce Freed and act as middleman between their conversation before Ato's voice broke through her thoughts, Miss Lucy, there are two mages approaching the tomb from the northeast hall. One is your Lightning Dragon but the other I don't recognize. Whoever it is smells of death and unholy power.

Her response was terse, Stay out of sight as much as you can and let me know if Laxus is okay-

Princess, your Seith Mage has company in the northwest hall and I can't tell if he's in trouble but the halls are glowing green and my fur is up on its ends. I have a very bad feeling about this.

"I don't like the sound of that...," Turning to Cobra and Freed, her voice was calculating and fierce, "I need you two to go meet with Saki in the northwest corridor. He's found Bix and he's using his magic so be careful. I don't know anything beyond that but whoever his date is, is setting my wolf on edge so I'd be on guard for anything."

Before they could respond, she and Cassie were heading down the northeast hall. Lucy equipped Cepheus' Stardress and her pink cashmere sweater and jeans changed into a pair of tight dark brown pants with knee high dark brown leather boots, an emerald green waistcoat-like halter shirt with a dark blood red coat with wide cuffs and collar left open to fall almost to her knees, a pair of dark brown leather gloves covered her hands as her hair was slicked back before falling pin straight down her back. A dainty golden diadem that matched Cepheus' crown sat perfectly across her forehead as she made her way down the hall and focused on her bond with her blonde mate.

The Necromancer is with your dragon and she is very unhappy. He seems to have contained her but her magic is humming. He would have known not to bring her down here. I would say we are going to have to fight, my love.

Whispering under her breath as she rolled her eyes, "Great...just great."

You've always wanted to see if you could make a good match for the large dragon's magical ability.

"Not the time, Cassie," as she flexed her fingers and moved to meet this Necromage before she got any closer to the remains they were here to protect.

Thankfully, it was a good bit of time before the Ethereal Queen's voice entered her head to let her know they were coming up on the pair. It seems the Death Mage is lost. She's desecrated quite a few bodies already in the hopes that one of them could lead her to Yama. She is filled with rage and pain and death, my darling. I would exercise caution. She seems to have some sort of...influence on the opposite sex. All the bodies she raises are male and it would explain why the dragon has brought her into the catacombs.

"This job just keeps getting better," before she spotted the robed figure with her hand firmly wrapped around her dragon's forearm from behind. In an effort to keep the damage to the sacred ground to a minimum, Lucy focused all her energy on her bond with Laxus, sending him waves after wave of love and laughter they've shared. She smiled slightly when she felt the barest shiver of a response from the hulking man before she felt the beginnings of a static storm stir the hair on the back of her arms but before he could release the lightning, the robed woman had tightened her grip and Laxus fell to his knees beside her with a grunt.

Lucy really wasn't surprised that the voice that came from the shadows of the hood was a raspy unpleasant whisper that grated on her senses, "Vile woman, you can't save him from me. He will lead me to Yama and I will have my justice."

"You're about to watch me save him, Necrobitch," was the Celestial Mage's only response before Cassiopeia pulled the woman's hood back to reveal a gaunt, pale face with saucer-like cloudy eyes rimmed in black and greasy, matted black hair dulled to look almost sickly grey.

She's been upsetting the balance of life and death for too long. It's taking it's toll on her body. She has trouble seeing out of her peripherals but her sense of hearing makes up for it. I would suggest sending me back and summoning Andromeda. Send Ato back to Saki to help the Snake with the Seith.

With quick nod of her head, Cassie returned and she let the older of her wolves know to return to his brother before she called the Chained Maiden to her side and replaced Cepheus' Stardress with Scorpio's. She was going to need the speed to get close enough to the necromancer.

The swirling silver of Andromeda's eyes glowed as she summoned golden chains that glowed bright with the crackling of lightning before her voice took the same ominous tone Lucy remembered from their first meeting in the woods, "I don't like when people touch my friends, lady, and you happen to touching one of my favorites. You'll look much better with my chains wrapped around your bones." As she took an alarmingly casual approach to the panicked woman standing behind Laxus' kneeling frame.

The Celestial Mage watched the intelligent little spirit as she effectively used her chains like whips to try and knock the woman's slight frame back from the Lightning Dragon and her use of his element made it impossible for him to be hurt from it. The moment the Necromage's hands released their hold on the dragon when the chain wrapped around Andy's left arm landed its mark around her ankle and she pulled her foot from underneath her and the pale mage landed with a painful crack on the unforgiving marble, Laxus was giving his mate a quick nod before he watched the agile blonde with a fierce look of determination on her face.

The Necromancer was equally as impressed as she was petrified as she heard the light almost completely silent footsteps of the blonde while she ducked and dodged the three astral skeletons she summoned as a last minute effort to protect herself from the little raven-haired child only to be met with golden eyes filled with such a fire and life even in her near-blind state, she could feel them bore into her as the small-framed mage crouched over her body to loose a series of painful but quick jabs up the sides of her body before a swift pinch at her neck sent an unwelcome wave through her body and she passed out.

Before Laxus could wrap his amazing little mate in his arms, she was striding over to the giggly little child, her voice bright as she ducked to give her a kiss to the forehead, "Excellent job, Andy. Would you be okay with wrapping her in Magic-cancelling chains and taking her up to the Temple or do you want me to call out Virgo?"

"I'll be okay, Princess Lu-chan," before a grin of heebie-inducing proportions split her face and she skipped over to the unconscious Necromage, singing under breath the whole way. Anyone else who saw the little girl and her bizarre antics would have trouble keeping from being scared shitless but Lucy just took it in stride, knowing just how sweet Andromeda was.

"Glad you're okay, babe, but we gotta go see what's going on with Bix. Ato says the mage that found him has some sway over his magic. He thinks it might be another Seith Mage," before grabbing his hand and all but sprinting back through the maze of halls to get to their team. She was starting to get breathless as she spoke to her wolves aloud, "Ato, Saki, I need to know if there is a way for us to come in from behind Bickslow and his date."

After a moments of silence, she stopped dead to turn down a hall to their right before making a sharp left and whispering to the hulking dragon beside her as they started to see the green glow of Bickslows magic reflect off the white marble in a way that she would have thought pretty if it wasn't attached to this particular situation, "How about a good old-fashioned surprise-and-shock for the asshole who is fucking with the godfather of our child?"

As if she just said the magic words, his arms started buzzing with electricity as he cracked his neck, his deep baritone laced with amusement but edged in an unforgiving hardness reserved for those that made the mistake of messing with his team, "Thought you'd never ask, sweetheart."

In a flurry of motion, she watched Laxus turn the corner and put all the lightning he had produced into the body of the robed mage who had the back of Bickslow's head cradled in his open hand before he slumped in a smoking twitching heap and the Seith Mage's blue mohawk stood on end with static.

Running forward to help catch the towering man, his left arm around her neck as her left hand pressed into his chest and her right clutched at the thick material of his knight coat, she looked up into his deep red eyes as he shook his head a little and met her gaze. His voice was dazed as he spoke to the Celestial Mage holding him up, "Hey, Preggers. They have a punk wanna-be Seith Mage on their side," before he passed out and thankfully, Cobra saw it coming to help catch the heavy mage before he crushed the small blonde.

His voice was lazy as he hefted the blunette further up shoulder, "How much jewel do you want to bet Ever is a bitch about missing all the action?"

By the time they had taken the other Seith Mage up to the temple so Andromeda could wrap the man with another set of Magic-cancelling chains, Lucy was physically exhausted from all the moving around. Her magic was fine and she was having no trouble keeping the Chained Maiden out but her body was tired. When Eshaan met them in the main chamber of the temple, her lips broke into an easy smile and before she knew it, Cobra was by her side and she let the Dvaarapaal know what happened in the Hall of Bones and that there was no damage done.

"He wants to know why the woman tried to raise Yama and if they should be worried about more of them coming," the Poison Slayer relayed the priests worries to the little blonde before he turned his attention back to the sliver-robed man, "I can't tell you about why cause the assho-the mage I was around was mostly just focused on keeping control of Bickslow but what little else I got from the man was the group was small and three of them had already died before tonight from the Necromage's lack of control. When Bix wakes up, he'll be able to tell you more about the woman. Her soul is too shredded for me to listen to."

With a firm nod of his head to the maroon-haired dragon, Eshaan put a hand on Lucy's shoulder before looking at his amethyst eye expectantly. With a roll of his eye, he crossed his arms over his chest as he regurgitated the priests words, "He says you need to rest first and we can come back tomorrow after a few hours of sleep." The priest narrowed his eyes at the dragon before Cobra sighed and added, "Also, 'you are positively radiant with child' and he wants to know if one of us is the dad," turning to eye the old man, he quickly clarified, "Don't worry. It's not my hatchlings inside her."

His mossy eyes widened at the plural use of hatchling and also the use of the word hatchling before Lucy's sweet giggles caught his attention and she waved Laxus over. Because it was the most natural thing for the dragon to do, his arm immediately wound around her waist and his thumb pushed under the soft material of her sweater to run the pad of it over the smooth skin of her hip as she spoke proudly, "Eshaan I'd like you to meet the father of one of my little dragons," putting her hand on her Lightning Slayers chest, "This is Laxus Dreyar and he is the oldest of my three mates. Laxus, this is Eshaan, Dvaarapaal of the Temple of Yama and a long-time friend."

With an easy smirk, the hulking blonde gave the older man a nod before rumbling out, "We'll have the information you want in a bit. Bickslow just woke up and he's pretty pissed off about the lesser Seith getting the jump on him so it shouldn't take too long. The Rune Knights are already taking care of two mages out in your graveyard and they'll be in shortly to collect the Necromage and the Seith Mage."

Cobra couldn't help the snickers that fell from his lips before completely ignoring everything Laxus said to talk to the blinking older priest staring at the Lightning Mage, "Trust me when I say Laxus is probably mate you wanted to meet first. Shooby-do-wop and Pinky aren't the best at first impressions."

With a quick nod of his head, Bickslow's deep drawl echoed through the marble hall as he stretched his arms over his head, eyes glowing faintly as he looked to the barely conscious pale woman, "Alright, Necrobitch, let's see what's going on in that fucked up soul of yours."

Smacking her palm to her forehead, she gave a sheepish apology to the priest for the Seith Mage's...personality before they gathered around where he had crouched in front of the woman with a blank expression on her face as silence filled the temple for a long time.

"Her family was very devout followers of Yama. Her father had Necromagic and taught her to cherish it as a blessing from Yama himself. When her parents were killed by a band of petty thieves, she resented her father for not using his magic to protect himself and his mother. She wanted her own twisted justice from the God himself and thought she could raise and control him. Her soul is in so many pieces, it's hard to pull information from it. I'm surprised she's still living honestly," the blunette spoke quietly before cutting the connection and letting the woman's head slump forward.

Lucy's voice was watery as she looked at the gaunt mage, "I think it's safe to say there won't be another attempt to get into the Hall of Bones."

Freed's smooth voice was it's usual detached tone as he reassured the Dvaarapaal that his runes would prevent anyone from entering the tomb who had any intent aside from peaceful worship or prayer and the entrance in the cemetery could have the same runes if he deemed necessary.

By the time the Rune Knights pulled the information he needed from Laxus and Freed, Lucy had fallen asleep curled in Bickslow's lap as the Seith Mage watched the sun start to rise with his own yawn pulling from deep in his chest.

Cobra was smirking as the brunette complained about being stuck in the cold, silent, boring temple as they waited so they could take the first direct train back to Magnolia. There was no way the Poison Slayer was going to miss Christmas Eve with his mate. She'd kill him if he did and she would succeed.


	42. Chapter Forty-Two

After very tired chorus of goodbyes, the six mages left the train station in Magnolia very happy to be able to sleep in their own beds as the streetlamps hummed to life and they each went their own way. Lucy, despite having slept for most of the train ride in his arms, was still drained from all the action and gave the Lightning Dragon her best great big puppy-dog eyes as she sleepily asked him to 'zippity-zap-zap' them home so she could take a shower and eat something that didn't come from a cart. This of course made the sleep-deprived dragon let loose deep rumbling laughter before he obliged his dead-woman-walking mate.

Natsu was already waiting for the pair on the porch when his magic dissipated and before she had even registered that they were on solid ground, she was being wrapped up in the sweet, soothing heat of the Fire Draron's arms. She had a silly smile on her face as she leaned further into the bare chest of the pinkette, her cheek rubbing lazily along the skin as she sighed happily. Her voice was soft and faraway as her shoulders went limp and her arms dangled between them limply, "Mmmmyousowarmmmmm."

With easy laughter, the fiery dragon scooped the Celestial Mage up into his arms, nuzzling his nose into her hair as his rich timbre washed over her, "Gajeel and I have another surprise for you, Luce. It's even better than my heat."

As if he just offended her, she shot the grinning man a hot glare, her words a mumbled retort, "Nuthin's better than your heat, silly dragon," patting his chest to comfort the lean mage from his own words.

"What happened while the two of you were in Shinsei?," Natsu asked the oldest dragon with a playful air while Lucy nestled further into his arms.

His deep baritone was laced with the obvious awe the woman currently sporting the world's goofiest grin deserved as he shook his head and let the younger dragon lead them through the house and into the basement, "Nothing she couldn't handle, that's for sure."

The moment the trio had turned the corner at the bottom of the steps, Laxus' hand fell over his face heavily as he sighed out, "Seriously? What the fuck..."

Innocence was the fire in the pinkette's gold flecked onyx eyes as he blinked up at the hulking blonde, "What? It's not like we could have put the tub anywhere else."

In the corner opposite of where his hoard was held was a massive old style clawfoot bathtub with some ridiculous setup that had black marks up the sides and a low burning fire under the belly of it. As if tapping out, Laxus turned and headed right back up the stairs, calling back over his shoulder, "Do not burn my house down, Fire Hazard," before disappearing upstairs to take a long shower and fall into their bed.

Lucy's head snapped up as if she could sense the bathtub's presence, her voice suddenly alert as she scrambled to her feet, "Do I hear the bubbling of delicious molten gold?"

Gajeel's rough laughter sounded from the other side of the tub where sweat was pouring down his shirtless toned chest, the top part of his hair pulled back in loose knot as he dipped a finger into the liquid gold and sucked the digit into his mouth, his voice rough from the temperature, "Damn Bunny, ya can't say ya don't have the best mates in Earthland. Do ya have any idea how much gold is in this tub right now?"

Her eyes were torn between watching the way her Iron Dragon's irresistible body was dripping in pure sex and the literal bathtub filled with molten gold as it swirled in sweet delicious patterns. That's the second time I've used delicious to describe the gold now. Maybe broody junior is on to something great here..., her voice caught between dreamy and husky, "Enough to make me that happiest woman that ever existed if I had to take a guess."

Her dragons watched enraptured as their mate slowly stripped out of her clothes while she stared into the bright molten metal. Her sweater pulled from her shoulders leaving her chest covered in a black lace bra that barely covered the pink of her nipples before she pushed the material of her jeans from her hips and a matching low-slung pair of ruffled panties sat perfectly on her rounded hips and she took a few steps closer to the heat. Natsu's rough hands were tracing over the curves of her sides as he watched the glow from the tub wrap her creamy skin in an ethereal golden glow before unhooking the lace from her back and she let him pull it from her shoulders to fall away beside her as she leaned over the side and caught glimpses of her reflection before the lace over her hips was being slid down her legs, calloused hands following them the whole way down as a rush of arousal hit her core when his lips trailed over the curves of her legs while she absently stepped out from the material.

As much as it pained him to admit, Gajeel couldn't be his mate's bathing partner. While he could ingest the stuff with only the slight discomfort as taking a sip of too hot coffee, if he got into the pool of gold the fact that his studs would start to heat and melt given the chance would be the least of his worries. He could withstand the heat of the fires needed to heat it as she enjoyed the bath herself though and he was more than eager to see if pure ore had the same effect on her as it did him. The high from the platinum was amazing; like taking the world in blissful slow motion but gold? Gold was like pure ecstasy with the added bonus of total uninhibited thought. It made him impulsive and charged when it really set in and given the nature of the little blonde already breathing heavily over the bubbling liquid, he wasn't missing this even if the house was falling around them. He didn't know if the Lightning Dragon would hear him but he called up to the oldest slayer, "You're gonna wanna get your ass back down here, Sparkles. Bunny's 'bout to go for the ride of her life."

Before she could crawl into the tub, the Iron Slayer rounded the tub to take her hand, his voice husky with anticipation, "I need to change your peircin's before ya hop in there, love."

She let out a whimper at his words before turning and pushing her chest out impatiently towards the sweat-slicked, dreamboat and her voice caught in her throat forcing it to come through breathy, "Change them quickly, dragon. Your son is eager and so am I."

With a light chuckle, he switched the simple barbells through her peaks with a silvery metal set with ornate black roses on either side before kneeling before her, his hands tracing over the muscle of her thighs until they were settled at her hips to pull her lower lips apart and exposing her sensitive clit to the heat and his hungry gaze. Running his tongue along the length of her slit before sucking the bundle in to his mouth, he relished in the way her hands braced her upright on his shoulders as she bent to keep herself upright over when he circled it with the tip of his tongue, whimpers falling from her mouth as he did. Pulling back to replace the simple steel barbell with the same silvery metal as her nipple piercings but where the top ball had sat was a brilliant diamond and at the opposite end was a larger matching shining diamond set perfectly between her legs.

Her needy, breathless voice had his cock hard before he even registered she was shoving him backwards away from her body, "Mmm, Gaj as much as I love your tongue...I need to feel that gold on my body..."

Natsu's raspy voice matched hers for need, "I also need to feel that gold on her body," before his hand wrapped around hers and his other was at her back to help her into the bubbling liquid. His concern was overwhelming his lust for a flash of an instance as he doted over her, "Let me know if it's too hot, Luce. It felt perfect to me but I can bathe lava if I wanted to."

"Can I do that?," was her easy reply as she lowered her foot into the liquid.

His salmon locks shifted as he shook his head with mirth, "How about we see how you do with molten gold first?"

As if the liquid metal was a bath she had drawn from the spigot herself, she braced the other side of the tub with her free hand and lowered herself in until the slow bubbling gold was at her chest, sweet sighs of relief fell from her pouty lips before she cupped her hands and drew the liquid into her mouth greedily. Sinful wanton moans filled the space before she leaned her head back on the curve of the tub, thankful she had pulled her hair into a tight bun at the top of her head on the train ride back to keep it out of her way. Her voice was heavy with contentment, "Gods, I've never felt anything like this before." The heat was soothing away all of her aching muscles while simultaneously rejuvenating her body in a sweet juxtaposition that made her almost forget about her company as the slow bubbles traveled over her body.

When the liquid raised up to her collarbone, she leaned her head forward to watch Natsu's well-defined stomach sink into the depths across for her. The way it clung to the dips of his abs as his arms flexed on either side of the tub had her licking her lips unconsciously. She wanted to trace those dips with her tongue, nibble over the sexy scar on his neck and taste his gold dipped skin.

That is until Gajeel's deep baritone brought her back to Earthland, "Ya should start to feel the gold pretty soon, love."

Her voice was dreamy and faraway as she lifted her hand to watch the gold drip from her hand like little gilded raindrops, "I feel the gold already, silly dragons. It feels like heaven and it tastes like the sweetest honey."

With a knowing smirk, the Iron Slayer gave the young dragon a look to say 'watch this' before taking her wrist in his hand and sucking her middle finger into his mouth, his tongue lapping up the gold clinging to it, taking care to flick the metal of his barbell over the pad of her finger playfully. As if on demand, her lips split into a long, low moan before she murmured, "Do I taste like the sweetest honey, sexy metal man?"

His fangs teased over the pad as he pulled her finger from his mouth, voice husky, "Always, love. Why do ya think we have such a hard time keepin' our mouths offa ya?" He was pressing easy kisses over the pads of her ignored fingers as airy giggles replaced her moans.

"I think it's because I have really big boobs," she spoke dreamily as she gave her completely dumbfounded Fire Dragon a lazy smile, "Or maybe it's because I have secret dragon pheromones, like cooties except the good kind. Gods, it feels like I'm bathing in the purest silk. Everyone should try this," pulling her leg from the depths to straighten her toes and watch the gold run trails down her smooth creamy skin with little giggles of amusement until her leg was bare and she tucked it back under the liquid. Natsu was pretty sure he was overheating when he felt her toes trace up the inside of his thigh before she let out another bubbly giggle.

"Do you think this is how King Midas bathed? Would the water he bathed in turn to gold too? Does that mean he never bathed because that is really gross. He was like...old, right?," tilting her head to the side at her handsome fiery prince. The moment her eyes met his, another face-splitting grin spread across her flushed face before she was reaching out to trace the lines of his face, her body settling between his legs, "You have such a nice face. So pretty and handsome and hard. Makes me wanna take a bite right out of that chiseled jaw of yours..." her eyes widened before she lunged forward, her other hand pulling from the depths to cup his cheek, "I can! I can totally do that now. Today is good day, fiery dragon king. Now come here and let me lick your face."

Natsu was trying, he was honestly trying to do something other than blink owlishly as Lucy started licking the gold from his neck up over his jaw before taking nibbles of the skin and continuing up his face until the gold she had just put there was gone and she sat back with a beaming smile on her face.

"You taste like toasted marshmallows and smoke and sex and it's tied for my favorite taste ever," cupping some gold in her hand to let it run down her shoulder over the gold of her lightning dragon as she hummed to herself gleefully.

Not peeling his eyes from his mate, he posed the question to the older dragon sitting on a random workout bench he had pulled next to the tub, "How long will she be like this?"

With a too casual shrug, Gajeel answered with his hungry wine eyes following the fluid motions of their mate, "Who knows. The first time I tried gold, I was high for days. Bunny doesn't have my magic so I can say it'll be less than that, but that's all I know."

The blonde ducked her mouth below the liquid gold directly over the pinkette's hips before popping up and cooing to no one in particular, "Wouldn't it be nice if you could pull the sky down and wrap it around you like a big soft blanket? I bet it would feel kinda like this except shinier. It would be perfect for you guys!"

Before leaning back and spreading her arms wide that made her nipples bob above the surface of her unorthodox bath. Her voice tinged with genuine curiosity while she was walking her two fingers up the raven-haired dragon's arm, "Did you pierce your own dick? Was it like...was it weird or did it feel good? Is that why you have so many?" Not waiting for him to answer, she turned around and brightened like a kid on Christmas morning, "Laxus! You came back for me! You should take your shirt off," as a cheeky smile spread across her lips.

Looking between the three of them from a moment, he drawled casually, "Yeah, okay, I'll just go with this," before tugging off the t-shirt he had just put on after his shower before pulling another bench up beside the tub that held his grinning mate as she motioned for him to come closer with a flush so innocently attractive, Laxus had felt his stomach clench with want.

When he ducked closer, she put her hand up to cup her mouth to his ear with her voice light and airy, "I can't touch you or I'll melt your pretty skin off but I wanted to tell you that I think you're really attractive. Like," leaning back and fanning herself, "really attractive. We are going to have beautiful babies."

As if coming to the realization that she was going to have babies with all of them after a few peaceful minutes of soaking, she giggled before looking at Natsu, "We are going to have beautiful babies, too." Pretending to think about it, her finger tapped her chin a few times as she looked over her cocky Iron Dragon before smiling up at him, "Our babies will be beautiful as well," and then proceeded to flip her body around to press her back into her Fire Slayer's chest, humming under her breath while she dripped gold over his tanned body to watch it trail over his skin.

Lucy was tracing absent patterns up his body then licking them up with a wide smile on her face as Laxus posed the question casually, "How long has this been going on in my basement?"

"Awhile," was Gajeel's just as casual response as Natsu was trying to keep the little blonde from getting gold in his hair. She turned her attention to the studded dragon, trying to pull the loose ends of his hair into the gold because she wanted to know if he would look as a blonde and the Iron Slayer decidedly did not as he pulled his hair gently from her grasp. She pouted for a moment before dunking her hand under the liquid and grabbing a small handful of the black silk, effectively binding the strands that sat just over his left shoulder together in a low golden ring and almost pulling the Iron Dragon into the bath as she pulled him into a hard but fast kiss.

The oldest dragon had never seen anything like this in his entire twenty-six years of existence. She was giggly and touchy and completely oblivious to everything including her own unintentional flirtatious actions. With a smirk of a smile, he caught the attention of the little blonde high as a kite swimming in a bathtub of molten gold already over the little chastising from the raven-haired mage for his new gold addition to his precious hair, "Hey Blondie?"

Without looking at the hulking blonde, she hummed her acknowledgment in a drawn out, "Hmmmmmmmm."

Chuckling at her dazed look, he ran his hand down the side of her face with the back of his hand carefully, "It's Christmas Eve you know."

Leaning into his touch, her voice was lilting and airy from the way her body instantly reacted when they touched her, "I want to spend every Christmas Eve like this."

"Why do you say that, Bunny Rabbit," the rough baritone of the long-haired slayer sent a wave of arousal through her body as she clenched her legs together, her ankle brushing Natsu's member accidentally. The pinkette was trying his hardest to not pull her onto his cock and watch the pleasure morph her face as gold dripped down the curves of her body.

"Mmm, because this is perfect. I've never been happier in my life. I am mated to three powerful, amazing, powerhouse dragons, I have twin teeny tiny dragons growing happily in my belly and I'm bathing in a tub of fucking gold. This is...more than I could have ever asked for, ever dreamed of."

The weight of her words sent each of her dragons into rumbling, purring contented states as they basked in the passion their bonds were buzzing with, the love and honest respect she had for them washing over each of them.

"And boy did I dream of you three...," running her hands over her body with a light touch while the dense heat of the gold cradled her. They were entranced by her simple actions. Their dragons practically clawing at them to have this woman every way possible.

She cupped her hands for another taste of the liquid gold before she shot her mates each a sultry look and made a show of standing up in the center of the tub, the rivulets of thick gold running over the curves of her body like the honey she thought it tasted like, her voice husky and low, "I'd like to go the bedroom and make love to each of you now."

"Fuck yes, Bunny." "Abso-fucking-lutely, sweetheart." "Anything you want, Luce."

Her giggles were carefree and light as she stepped out of the tub and started the slow walk to the stairs, her gilded footsteps leaving a trail behind the minxy vixen as she went, completely uncaring about her lack of clothes, the pathway of footprints she was leaving across the basement and up the steps, or the fact that she was feeling more dominating than usual.

When the three dragons followed their stark naked mate into the living room, Natsu was thankful for the Saber dragons wanting to take a day trip to see the lights in Keto, for Rufus wanting to surprise Freed when he got home from Shinsei and for whatever the hell Orga surprised Yukino with the get them all out the house as he watched the love of his life in all her radiant beauty as the soft lights twinkled around her and she stood mesmerized by them.

Reaching her hand out as if she were caressing the glowing lights, she sighed dreamily before running her hands over her arms. Her skin felt so soft and she wanted to know if her dragon's skin felt that soft. Reaching her hand out to her Fire Slayer, she made little grabby motions before tugging his scarf he replaced when he got dressed before coming up the steps with an adorable pout on her face, her voice like silk, "I want to feel of soft you are, Natsu."

With an easy smile, he unwrapped his scarf from his neck and laid it over the back of the couch before she ran her hands from his neck over his chest, her brows furrowing as she mumbled under her breath, "You're not soft like me. You're smooth and hard and strong." The dragon couldn't help but smile at being preened over by the gorgeous blonde.

Tilting her head cutely, she called to her other dragons, "You will stand here," pointing to Gajeel and then the spot next to Natsu, "and you will stand there," pointing to the spot just to the other side of where she wanted Gajeel. With a round of rumbling growls, they fell in line and she felt a shiver run down her spine at the sound of her mates collective instinctive response to her demands before standing in front of the smirking Iron Slayer and musing out loud, "Your serious bad boy vibes are like runaway princess bait but let's see how you feel," before circling the man and running her hands up the back of his thighs, the tight material of his pants doing little to keep her nails from digging into the muscle before she gave his ass a good appraising squeeze, earning a moan from the overly sensitive dragon. Her own smile was wide as she traced a finger over his skin lightly to stand in front of him again, "You are definitely not soft like me."

At this point, their dragons were beyond aroused as they waited impatiently for more from the tricksy woman as their pants grew uncomfortably tight watching the Celestial beauty weave through and around them like a spider catching its prey.

When she crossed her arms to mirror the hulking man towering over her, she stepped forward to look up at the oldest mage, her voice demanding, "Cut the tie out of my hair but do not touch me. Only I get to touch, daddy-dragon."

Raising a brow at her tone and her name for him, he couldn't hide the way it made his member twitch as he let the nail of his index finger elongate into a razor sharp talon to cut the ribbon keeping her golden waves captive without breaking eye contact. They all watched as her heavy curls fell around her body and a throaty moan escaped from her lips at the feel of her silky waves moving over her skin before pressing her chest into the Lightning Dragon. When his hands shot up to rove over her curves, she caught his wrists and placed them back to his sides, her voice husky with arousal and mirth, "Naughty, naughty, daddy-dragon." The growl that shook his chest had her laughing darkly before she released his wrists and moved to stand behind him, "Eyes forward, all of you."

"Fuckin' gods, woman-"

She cut off the Iron Dragon with a snap of her jaw, "Is there a problem, Master?"

Clenching his jaw tight, he tore his golden-ruby gaze from her to look forward and her sweet lilting voice rewarded him, "That's a good dragon." Without waiting a beat, her hands were tracing over the hard definition of Laxus' broad back and shoulders, her voice back to its previous musing tone, "There's so much of you, it's no wonder why Fiore kneels at your feet. Such raw...power you hold," before standing in front of him again. Her voice dipped into a sultry rasp as she looked up at him from beneath her lashes, "Do you want me to kneel at your feet, daddy-dragon?"

"I'd rather kneel at yours, Little One," his voice was barely audible through the deep growl that tore from his throat. The tension of their dangerous bodies built to win, to challenge, to dominate, had hers quaking with barely controlled need. She could feel her own arousal start to move down her thighs at the sight of her mates tamed and waiting.

A slow-curling smile quirked her lips, "Good answer. I think I'll take you up on that," putting a hand on his chest, her voice back to demanding, "Kneel if you want. Touch me if you want." He immediately sunk to his knees, his hands cupping her ass as his lips trailed over the black of her dragon at her hip. The unbidden sound of his name pulled another growl from his chest before she called to her Fire Dragon, her voice breathy, "Please...I want your lips...on your dragon."

Letting out the breath he had been holding, his rough hands were tracing up her arms as his breath danced over the skin of her shoulder before latching onto the crimson flames of his mark, her hands tensing as she pulled Laxus' hair lightly from the feel of their combined mouths wreaking havoc in her overstimulated nerves. Everything was sharp and lax, too much and not enough, and she felt hard and soft, rough and smooth. She couldn't think straight and she couldn't find herself wanting to. One thing she did know was her punishment for her Iron Slayer's slip needed to be over.

She opened her golden eyes, devious mirth dancing within them as she met Gajeel's hungry gaze, her voice airy but edged in something darker, "Do you like what you see, Master?"

His jaw snapped in a warning snarl as her eyes narrowed, his reaction making her core wet with desire before she felt Laxus lift one of her legs to hitch it over his shoulder and his tongue traced her slit in languid, unhurried motions. Her back arching as she pressed back into Natsu's chest, her neck exposed as she craned it backwards. Her words were tight as she heaved out between heavy breaths, "I want to...taste...you, dragon."

"Finally," was all he breathed out before he came beside her and took her lips with his, his tongue diving into her mouth without abandon as he took in the sweet taste of her mingled with the remnants of gold that lingered on her tongue. His dragon was desperate to claim her, dominate her but the more their tongues danced, the more he was just desperate for her.

Pulling back as Laxus took her clit into her mouth to suck in a sharp breath, her breathing hitched before she moaned out, "Upstairs...Upstairs, now."

In a flutter of motion, she was suddenly devoid of her dragons as they pulled away and waited for her to make her way upstairs which she did in a haze of quick footsteps. By the time she made it to their bedroom, she wanted to ride one of her dragons and she wanted an audience as she did. Her voice was heavy with arousal as she stared through the glass to take in the starlight only adding to the high humming through her body, "Strip, all of you. I want you all over me...I want you all inside me," as she ran her hands over her stomach to massage the soft flesh of her chest, little mewls of pleasure falling from her lips when her fingers tweaked the now gilded roses through her nipples.

As the three men, completely at the will of this wild, uninhibited woman, stripped down to nothing, Gajeel leaned over to the blonde behemoth, his voice low and heavy with his own barely restrained need, "Please tell me a man of your...size keeps lube somewhere in this house 'cause if she's sayin' what I think she's sayin', we are gonna need it."

The Lightning Dragon's head, already in a daze from the secondhand high he was getting through their bond, gave a lazy nod towards the bedside table as he watched the way Lucy glowed under the starlight.

She turned around and when she did, it looked like the curves of her body were wrapped in an impossible ethereal glow from the light beaming through the glass behind her, her eyes filled with lust from beneath her heavy-lidded gaze. She gave the raven-haired slayer a knowing grin while he made a beeline for the oldest dragon's side of the bed as she took Natsu's hand in hers to run her thumb in lazy motions over his knuckles while her free hand pushed Laxus' chest to the edge of the bed until his knees buckled and he sat heavily on the bed, her voice husky as she looked over her shoulder to meet the star-studded onyx gaze of her fiery dragon, "I want you to fuck me, Natsu," pushing her hips back as she reached between her legs to stroke his length, "just like this," before rubbing his velvety head over her dripping wet folds. His rough growl fell heavy over her body as her soaked walls clenched with anticipation. Her hand other hand had moved from Laxus' tattooed chest up to the muscle of his shoulder to brace herself for her tanned mate to take her.

She could feel everything as if it were multiplied by a hundred and magnified to its maximum effect. Every small shift, every touch, every breath and it was glorious and right on the cusp of sensory overload as her pushed himself into her heat inch by inch. She could tell all her dragons were feeling the residual affects of her ingested molten gold and gods by damned if she wasn't going to ride out her complete lack of anxiety and insecurities and embrace her inner-vixen.

When Natsu started to build his pace in and out of her, the rough callouses of his hands running the length of her body to ignite her skin under his touch as he whispered little endearments coupled with rough thrusts, the almost constant low growl rumbling through his body and his almost feverish body temperature was driving her to her peak hard but she wanted more. Using the hand that pulled her fiery dragon into her depths to stroke Laxus' thick member, she claimed his lips with her own as Natsu built her climax, the coil of her lower belly heating as it wound tighter and tighter. She breathed over his lips in a heady whisper, "Touch me...give me your lightning...where I need it most..."

His hungry growl added to the symphony of sounds surrounding her, the steady slap of skin from her Fire Dragon's hip hitting her ass, the harmony of growls from her feral mates, her own mewling melody and now the low buzz of lightning as his fingers toyed with the bundle of nerves at her apex. The sensation forced her walls to clench around Natsu's length as her first orgasm ripped through her body, his name a scream from her lips as her hand shot to grip Laxus' at her clit as she tried to desperately ride out the force of the pleasure coursing through every nerve of her body like a wildfire.

Her body's convulsions grew further and further apart before she felt hot lips press down the curve of her spine and she hummed her approval before calling over her shoulder in a breathless demand, "I want you to watch, Natsu, watch while I ride Laxus and Gajeel takes me from behind. I want you to memorize the way my body flexes and contracts...please, Natsu..." her eyes were clear with desire and want. She wanted to feel his eyes on her body as two dragons took her simultaneously. The little blonde liked the way he was unpredictable, territorial and she liked the way he had to restrain his dragon's need to fight her on this and take her again, just to prove he could. It sent her into another torrent of arousal and want that had her core tightening around his member still buried deep inside her.

"For you, dievinu, I will try," his breath hot over the skin of her shoulder as he pulled form her heat and moved to sit at the head of the bed, his head swimming with too many sensations, too many feelings to deny her.

Gajeel's rough voice sent a fresh wave of arousal through her body as his breath ghosted over her ear from where he moved to press his body against hers, "Are ya sure this is what ya want, love? Ya know what to say if ya need it to stop."

With an easy smile, she turned and cupped her Iron Dragon's cheek, her voice overflowing with the love she had for him as the metal through her nipples pressed into his chest, "I trust you. I want this and I know you'll be gentle."

Leaning into her hand a moment before meeting Laxus' steely gaze, the gold circling his pupils bright as asked earnestly, "And you're okay with this? I don't anyone involved with this wishin' they weren't."

The Lightning Slayer's lip quirked up as he answered, "Yeah, I've always wanted to try this and gods know our little kink master makes the best of us succumb to her devilish ways," before leaning forward and grabbing her waist and pulling her into his lap, her soaked core lined up to his throbbing cock as she gave a little gasp at his sudden actions. His mouth sucking on the column of her throat as she stayed just above the tip of his thick cock.

She made sure to find Natsu's eyes as she lowered herself onto Laxus' length, her body eager and ready to try something new, to try something she had always wanted to but the fear and nerves running through her mind had deemed dirty somehow. Laxus wrapped his arms around her back, one of his hands cradling the back of her neck as he lowered their bodies back on the mattress, his voice an intoxicating mix of husky and soft as he spoke over the sensitized mark on her neck, "Raise your ass, sweetheart, I'll follow you."

Her body was completely at ease which, if she hadn't been riding the literal high of her life, might have alarmed her, but all she felt was total relaxation and comfort as she felt one of Gajeel's hands smooth over the skin of her ass before she felt his thumb gently stretching her with a care and patience that made the build up sensual and pleasing as she let a wanton moan leave her lips, her voice raspy, "More...I want more..."

After a few more minutes of stretching, Laxus keeping her distracted with his deft tongue, Gajeel lined his studded cock to her and eased in slowly, his voice barely a whisper as he ground out, his hands on her waist in a rough, tight grip to keep him from moving too fast and hurting her, "Fuck, Bunny...you're so tight..."

The moment he was fully seated within her, Laxus started the slow in and out of her pussy and gods, if it wasn't the most amazing feeling she's ever felt. The two dragons worked in tandem with such ease the little blonde was seeing stars explode into supernovas right in front of her eyes, her body filled to the brim with her mates and the fire in her body shot up through her like someone poured gasoline over it, fueling the already intense lightning arcing through every muscle and licking at every nerve inside her. The second orgasm hit out of nowhere, her back arching in a hard angle as she threw her head back and let her dragons take all they wanted from her. She was utterly and completely at the combined mercy of her two most ferocious and unforgiving dragons. The tension of her body pulled roars from her dragons at their cum filled her and a delicious, twisted sense of pride filled her as well when Gajeel pulled from her body and she rolled off Laxus' lap.

They were breathing heavy as Lucy's voice broke the almost silence, "I could use a shower now. A shower and a very long sleep," tilting her head backwards to talk to Natsu as she traced aimless swirling patterns over her creamy skin, "Will you join me?"

Blinking at her seamless transition from total sex goddess to casual shower inquiry, he gave a dreamy nod before watching as she got up and stretched her back with her arms high above her head and she walked to the bathroom slowly, very slowly, with all eyes on her in a sweet mixture of adoration, love and admiration. Maybe even a little hint of residual excitement.

When she finally made it to the doorway, she playfully shot over her shoulder, "Are you coming, fiery dragon king?," before disappearing through the door and he heard the shower start along with her sweet voice as she started singing.

Laxus was running his hands through his hair, still in the spot Lucy left him as he spoke dreamily, "And she wants to do this every Christmas Eve..."

Gajeel's throaty chuckle sounded before he added, "That was fuckin' fantastic. Never though I'd see the day the Light of Fairy Tail took to two at once but I'm sure as hell glad I did," before leaving the bedroom to head to Bickslow's room to shower.

"She wasn't kidding about the whole 'maybe that's why the fates gave me three virile dragons' thing. She's insatiable," Natsu mused before finally getting up to join their mate into the shower to see if he can get her for another round. Watching the scene unfold before him just now had him rock-hard. His magic was barely staying contained as he felt the tiny licks of flames travel up his body.


	43. Chapter Forty-Three

"I can't believe I'm going to my baby shower and the fathers of my babies aren't even going to be there." Lucy shot the grinning pinkette walking with her a quick, "No offense." He gave his little blonde mate a shrug to say 'none taken' before she continued, her voice exasperated, "We've only been walking for twenty minutes and I have to pee already."

At this point, they had managed to make it through a wonderful Christmas feeling the residual effects of Lucy's gilded bath, a New Years full of failed matchmaking with Mira and they were rounding up on Valentine's Day which had her dragons running around with more sly grins than usual and it honestly worked the Celestial beauty into a fit of relentless questions to try to get one of them to spill. Natsu had been actively avoiding the very obviously pregnant woman like the plague at the requests (aggressive threats more like) from the older slayer's.

When Laxus finally got called in for the guild's annual meeting with the Magic Council, Lucy went with for the first two days to make sure her oldest mate had everything he needed and, at the Council's behest, even went into the review with the intimidating blonde to make sure they were fair and didn't try to pull anything over on her analytically less inclined mate. Not that he wasn't intelligent and sharp as her whip, there were just a lot of tricky loopholes and laws that he wasn't aware of for lack of having time to read over every single piece of information that came from the office that held the Rune Knights and Magic Council where Lucy had nothing but time to make sure their bias against her guild didn't affect any of her and Laxus' very hard work put in to getting Fairy Tail running smoothly and completely legal. Before the new batch of idiots could say anything about the small, pregnant woman's presence at the meeting that was held for Masters only, she had already launched into explaining the way the finances, proper forms and requests, and damage reports were all organized, effectively shutting them up so they could try to keep up with her explanation. He was supposed to return with her the next day, but they were implicating a few new laws and regulations for legal guilds that required him to stay in Crocus longer. Lucy refused to miss the baby shower and headed home without him even though it broke her heart a little to do so. When she got back yesterday to find out that Gajeel had taken a job almost immediately after the blonde couple had left sent the irate woman into an almost hilarious fit of aggressive baking while she ranted to her Fire Dragon about her reclusive, anti-social, idiot of a mate who would have some serious explaining to do when he returned if he missed the baby shower too. Natsu was just happy to be munching down on his favorite candied chili's and that his persuasive mate was distracted enough to not care about Valentine's Day.

It had been an unusually warm week to welcome February in Magnolia so Lucy pulled on her new favorite pair of soft black maternity leggings, a loose flowy peasant tunic with wide bell sleeves that left her shoulders bare in a pretty red posy pattern and a pair of low brown booties. She had been getting random hot flashes for the passed month and in a huff, left the house without a jacket whilst in the throes of one and even though it was unusually warm, it was still February. Natsu of course had no problems with tucking the little blonde under his arm to keep her warm with a huge smile on his face as his hand rubbed his heat into her arm.

She kept their conversation mostly on what she thought they would be getting for the little dragon babies and she was more than happy to be in a room full of her nakama again as they made their way through town towards the guild.

The instant they were in the door, Lucy was giving hurried greetings before making a beeline for the bathroom.

The Fire Slayer's voice was rich and easy as he moved to lean against the bar, "Wow, Levy, this place looks amazing. You and Juvia did a great job. What's for grub around here?"

The pair of blunette's both gave him deadpanned looks before the Water Mage asked excitedly, "Where is Gajeel-san? Juvia wanted make sure Gajeel-san took the seat by Juvia for the presents."

Mira's bright lilting voice called from where she was setting up the table with the massive sheet cake with little dragon versions of Laxus and Gajeel in diapers and binkies in their mouths, "He took a week job the other day. He assured me, he would be back in time for the shower before I let him take it. He said he was going to go whether I recorded it or not. It was rather rude actually. Well, more rude than usual."

Finally coming back from the bathroom, Lucy shot the silver-haired beauty a look that matched the tone of her hissed words, "And he will have to deal with the repercussions from his asinine decision making, I can assure you of that." The oldest Takeover Mage's laughter was her only response before the woman of the hour pulled Juvia and Levy into a tight hug, her voice back to it's usual warmth, "But honestly, you two really outdid yourselves. Thank you so much for all this."

Levy's voice bubbled excitedly as she lead her girlfriend over to the cushy seat at the head of a massive circle of tables, "So we figured we would eat first and do a few games, then you could unwrap your presents and then we could do the cake. We tried to keep it pretty small since Laxus and Gajeel aren't really big fans of large groups of people but when I talked to Yukino this morning, she said she was only waiting on Sting and Rogue to say goodbye to Frosh and Lector so they should be here shortly."

As the Solid Script Mage talked, Lucy took in the burgundy and gold dragon theme that covered the guild. The two women had big balloons tied around every inch of the hall, the tables were covered in thick burgundy cloth with golden lightning centerpieces. They had tried to make it a gender-reveal party as well but rumors were buzzing through the guild and Laxus had accidentally let slip to the demon barmaid that they were having twin boys and it wasn't long until the whole of Magnolia knew. In the end, it made it easier for everyone to shop for the baby shower and worked itself out.

When her honeyed eyes landed on the stack of gifts, they bugged a little before turning to the blunette's, wide-eyed and stuttering, "That's...a-a lot of gifts. Like... like too many gifts, right? That is a lot."

Nonplussed by her obvious awe, Juvia answered easily, "Juvia thinks that's the proper amount of gifts for Juvia's godbabies. Princess Hisui sent you a few as did a few clients across Fiore. Juvia and Levy-chan are very excited to see what the royalty of Fiore sent though."

With a dreamy nod, she blinked a few times before she felt familiar arms wrap around her, Bickslow's easy deep voice brightening her from her funk immediately, "Have I told you how pregnant you look, Cosplayer? Because it's starting to show a little," before he moved to crouch in front of the giggling woman.

She flicked the end of his nose playfully before gesturing to her rounded stomach, "Really? And here I thought I was doing a good job at keeping it hidden."

His words were light as the Seith Mage spoke to her stomach, his voice soft but not lacking the exuberance he seemed to wield effortlessly, "How're my little guys doing today? You better be raising a little hell in there to keep your mama on her toes."

When her eyes widened and she put her hand on his, suddenly moving their hands over a few inches before whispering, "Do you feel that?"

His eyes were just as wide as hers as he stared at his hand as he felt the twins move beneath it for the first time, "Holy shit. That's...alarming and amazing. They like me."

With an easy smile, Lucy teased the blunette, "Just what I need. Two dragons learning all sorts of terrible habits from their perverted uncle."

"Hey, I'm not that bad. I haven't even said anything about your massive pregnancy boobs."

Rolling her eyes at his ridiculous grinning face with his tongue lolled out, she shoved him away playfully before she heard the doors open and Sting's unmistakable voice yelled into the hall, "Where's my pregnant sister? I have gifts and love to give."

Rogue's silky voice spoke with a sarcastic edge, "It's a good thing you specified that you wanted to see your pregnant sister. We might have thought you meant one of your other many sisters."

"No one likes a killjoy, sweetheart," was the blonde's easy response before he spotted Lucy. She had very obviously grown in the month since they had seen each other last and his bight blue eyes started to water.

With a smirk, the Shadow Dragon cooed to his mate, "Are you going to cry, love?"

Sting sniffled a little before turning his impossibly large eyes to the deep red of Rogue's, his voice teeming with unrestrained emotion, "Of course I'm going to cry! Look at her! She's so fat and glowy and happy and it's perfect. I think it's weirder that you aren't crying honestly."

Yukino's bright voice drawled from behind the dragon's, "We haven't even been here for five minutes, Master. Pull yourself together, sheesh," before crossing the room to greet her fellow Celestial Mage brightly.

The blonde spoke decidedly as he crossed his arms over his chest, "I want one."

With his usual flat tone, Rogue slid his arm around his mate's waist and spoke evenly, "You'll have to be a little more specific, Sting."

Gesturing his open hand to his sister vaguely, he gave his mate a look of 'what do you mean, it's pretty obvious' before waiting expectantly.

"I don't think Lucy's mates will take kindly to you stealing their pregnant woman," a shit-eating grin spreading across his face as they made their way to their seats when Levy yelled to the guild that they could grab their food and find their seats for the first game.

Laxus was point-two seconds from electrocuting the new head of the Magic Council and his smug-ass face with all this useless bullshit that doesn't even have anything to do with him or Fairy Tail. When the surprisingly young man turned his beady eyes directly into the slayer's steel-blue golden haloed eyes with a condescending tone in his voice, he snapped. His voice cold and even but the lightning arcing from his skin was enough to make the Council as a whole flinch as he cracked his neck, "I'm not missing my own baby shower to listen to you peacock around like mommy's favorite child because you feel the need to be the biggest dick in the room. Anything else you need from Fairy Tail, you can find in the records my pregnant mate has already explained to you assholes. If you have any questions, call Makarov and he'll put Lucy on the phone to hold your hands through it." The moment he was on the steps of the Council building, his lightning sparked and he was gone.

"No, Cana. You can't be a part of this one. You'll win for sure and that's no fun. Just sit there look pretty." Handing the pouting brunette another mug of beer, Levy tried to placate the Card Mage, "Here. Now you have no reason to be upset."

When she finally pulled a smile from the difficult drunk, the Script Mage turned back to the tables, her voice bright as Juvia and Mira passed around baby bottles filled with 'blue drink' to everyone save Lucy, "So this is the Baby Bottle Chug and it's pretty self-explanatory. Each of you will have to try and down the contents of your bottles before everyone else but the catch is, your drinks are a mystery mix concocted by Mira herself.

"Oh come ON, bitch! You know I'd kill that competition. Can we just say whoever wins gets second since we all know I'm the real winner here?," the brunette was giving the little blunette a wicked smirk before downing half her mug and throwing her arm around Lucy's laughing frame.

With a roll of her eyes, the little mage conceded, "Fine, Cana. Whoever chugs the bottle the fastest gets second because Cana can't handle not being allowed to participate in a booze related competition, even if there is no prize and this is a baby shower."

The brunette gave her an approving nod of her head as she smiled over her mug.

"All right, does everyone have their bottles ready?," the Water Mage's voice was bubbling with excitement before she took a look around the tables and when she met the determined gazes of her extremely competitive nakama, she all but yelled, "GO!"

Within the first five seconds of suckling, Lucy and Cana had almost fallen off their chairs as they watched their friends and family attempt to down the obviously strong liquor that filled the bottles. When the drunkard finally pulled Natsu's bottle from his hands, she bit the nipple off and down the blue liquid. Her face puckered at the sour raspberry flavor before sticking her tongue out to the blonde next her, "Is my tongue blue, Lu? It feels like it should be blue," before the two melted into another fit of laughter.

"DONE! I'M DONE!"

Two blue-topped, one blonde and one pink head turned to see who had manged to chug the bottle of sour liquor first only to have their jaws drop at the sight of the red-headed Requip Mage standing with her empty bottle clutched in one hand.

The Fire Slayer's quietly mumbled, "Should have seen that coming..." was lost on the mages before Lucy's bright voice filled the hall, "The honorary Baby Bottle Chug winner is Erza! I didn't know you had it in you!"

Her voice was serious as she gave the blonde a nod, "I've been training for these Baby Shower Games all week, Lucy."

"That's not...you know what, I'm not really surprised by that actually. Congratulations on your first win," was all the Celestial Mage could get out between giggles.

Suddenly the little blonde felt the hair on the back of her arms stand and her face split into a brilliant smile. Without explanation, she ran out the front doors, her gold curls trailing behind her before they heard her voice, clear and bubbling, "LAXUS! I was so worried you were going to miss the whole thing because of that useless seminar on the rules and-"

When her voice cut off, the females of the guild and Sting all ran for the door to spy on the Celestial Mage and her hulking mate. Except for Cana, she was collecting unfinished baby bottles and downing the rest of their contents.

He had stalled her words and her thought process when his lips crashed against hers, muffling her until she finally rolled her eyes and gave in to the Lightning Dragon. Even though it had really only been a day since they saw each other, Laxus just needed to feel her in his arms to calm himself down from his outburst at the capital. It would no doubt have some sort of backlash on him and the guild but meant every word he said so he couldn't find it in himself to care when Lucy's perfect pout was moving in time with his lips and she tasted like sweet honey and ripe strawberries.

The loud, dreamy 'aww's that sounded from behind the blonde had her smiling into the kiss before whispering over them, "I missed you, sweets."

"I missed you, Little One," was his easy reply before sending the rest of their guild a jolt to make them twitch and earned him a girlish squeal from the White Dragon Slayer to stop their ungodly fawning.

When they had finally made it back into the guild, Laxus had pulled Lucy to sit on his lap as both a means to keep his mate close and also to use her as a human shield. People usually left him alone if her smiling face was between him and them so it worked out quite nicely for the oldest dragon. His deep voice was genuinely curious as he leaned forward to grab his own mug of beer, "Where's Iron Freak? Shouldn't he be suffering same as me?"

Not knowing he struck a nerve in his mate, her brow twitched as her grip on his hand tightened painfully, "Oh, he will be suffering, Laxus. Don't you worry about that."

While he was wasn't sure exactly what the Iron Dragon had done, he knew that missing the baby shower for your own kid was pretty bad so he looked to Natsu to get some more information without further upsetting the emotional woman in his lap, his voice low as he ducked his head, "How'd he get out of this, Pinky?"

Leaning on his elbow as he looked around the room conspiratorially before his gold-flecked onyx eyes met Laxus', "He took a job after you left and no one knows where he is. Lucy checked the registry as soon as Mira was away from the bar and it was a week-long mission on the border of Seven and she's pissed. It doesn't even have a very good reward 'cause it's a simple monster slaying job."

Lucy had been leaning her chin on her elbow when her bored tone cut through, "You guys are terrible at whispering and I'm literally right next to you."

"Shh shh shh, we're trying to talk about you behind your back, Luce. We're bonding through your bad mood," her pinkette mate teased playfully.

"This is not me in a bad mood, huney. When Gajeel grows the balls to come back, he'll have wished he didn't. That's all I'm going to say about that," and before either of the dragon's whose brows where raised in matching looks of 'thank Mavis we aren't Gajeel right now' could say anything, Mira's voice filled the hall.

"Okay, I wanted to make a slide show of our new mommy and daddies to be and even though it was one of the most difficult things I've ever had to do, I managed to put one together! So if everyone would direct their eyes over to the lacrima screen, I would like to present little adorable baby Lucy," just as the lights dimmed, a massive picture of Lucy as a baby, her brown eyes huge under the golden wisps of her hair. She was dressed in an ornate white gown and had a heart-shaped baby rattle sticking out of her mouth.

The soft chorus of 'aww's was the exact effect Mira was hoping for before switching the slide to a laughing baby Laxus, his eyes pure blue like the sky in just a diaper with his nose wrinkled with joy.

The pregnant blonde looked between the screen and the hulking, daunting man she was sitting on incredulously before she breathed out, "You were so cute, babe! Look at you! You were so little."

He tried to roll his eyes and sound nonchalant but the blush spreading across his face gave him away, "Yeah, yeah. It's not like I popped out a 6 foot 4 tank..."

The slideshow went on that way for a good bit, one of Lucy as a toddler in a pretty pale pink dress smiling to show off her new teeth while she was holding a book in her lap upside-down, one of Laxus at the age of four standing in front of a crouching woman with short chin length hair the same color as his own, baby blue eyes and a wide smile with her arms around him, their cheeks pressed together. Another of an eight year old little girl smiling up at the camera, her hair wet as she sat on the side of a fountain in a bathing suit with Aquarius' bored face beside her not even looking towards whoever was taking the picture, but when the next picture popped up, it was very obviously done from far away and without the subject's knowledge as a boy about ten years old with shoulder length black hair and shining wine eyes was crouched over a little red lizard with his hand extended down towards the reptile. He didn't have quite as many studs along the bridge of his nose and only one through his chin, but he had a little closed-mouth smile on his face.

"Oh my stars," Lucy's voice was quiet and watery as she tried not to cry, "I'm going to kill him for not being here. He was so...so small and adorable."

Handing his mate a napkin, Natsu let out a few airy chuckles before adding casually, "He was pretty scrawny."

"Seriously? That's Gajeel? Who even took this picture? Phantom Lord really didn't feel like a 'let's remember this moment forever' type of place," Laxus mused before he started rubbing the teary woman's back.

She managed to get out between her hiccups, "Probably...Juvia...from the...angle," before blowing her nose into the napkin.

Natsu tilted his head and narrowed his eyes at the lacrima, "How would you know that from the angle alone, weirdo?"

Suddenly the picture changed again to a guild picture when Laxus was about 15 or 16. This was the Laxus she was used to. Angry face, arms crossed over his chest, spark in his eye that promised you'd be sorry, for what exactly? Who knew, could be the way you looked at him, could be you were breathing his oxygen, could just be the way you looked but whatever it was, you would be sorry for it. She looked over the other faces of her nakama as well, the unruly shock of pink hair with his arm around the Ice Make Mage who lacked a shirt, both smiling wide at the camera. Erza and Mira at opposite sides of the picture shooting death glares from the corner of their eyes, Cana and Levy as little girls as they laughed together.

Just as she was about to ask Laxus about the Raijinshu's lack of appearance when it changed again. This time was a picture of Lucy at her coming of age party. She looked radiant in a form-fitting white strapless gown with silver and gold accents, her hair pulled out of her face in an elegant up-do and she was dancing with a young boy in a waiters outfit. She of course recognized the little boy to be Thomas, one of the maid's sons who she would often meet in the gardens to teach him to read. Before she left, she made sure to tell his mother that she was leaving so they would at least have a heads up in case her father did something brash. She hoped he was doing well. He was an incredibly bright young boy with a heart of gold.

The slideshow quickly started filling with more recent pictures. First cycling through a few of Team Natsu, then the Thunder God Tribe and of Gajeel with Pantherlily and Levy. Mira must have caught her the day in the guild before she took a table to the head when a picture of the blonde walking towards the bar came up. She was redder than a tomato and the Iron Dragon had a barely visible smirk on his face. Then another from later that day when she had laid her head down on the table and fell asleep wrapped in Laxus' coat with a peaceful smile on her face. A group picture of her with all her dragons in their costumed glory which earned a snickered, "Look at Cosplayer and her little costumed minion army," before it cycled through shots of her two older slayers at the Nest. Gajeel's back was turned to the camera but you could tell his arms were crossed over his chest, his hair pulled back in a high ponytail that reached down his back with Laxus' smiling profile as he turned to face the raven-haired man with his hands on his hips. They were both wearing tight black tanks and the sun was bright that day. It quickly sent another round of feminine coos and Lucy had to grab another napkin. Christmas party pictures cycled through, New Years Eve pictures came next until it finally ended with a picture that would have made her uncomfortable if it hadn't been for her being completely desensitized to her nakama's lack of boundaries and respect for privacy. They were all asleep on the leather couch in the living room with Lucy at the center. Gajeel had fallen asleep with his ear pressed to her belly from his spot between her legs, his arms tucked away beneath her legs. Natsu had been sprawled on her right side, one leg over the back of the couch, the other over the arm with his head on her chest. Her right arm had easily snaked over his chest to wind their fingers together while she leaned her head on Laxus' shoulder and his cheek was resting on the top of her head with both of their left hands tangled together in a loose grip. She would have to ask Mira for a copy of it after she stopped blubbering like a baby.

Juvia's own weepy voice sounded when the lights came up as Gray handed the Water Woman his shirt to use as a hankie. Lucy really didn't want to know if that was intentional or not. "J-Juvia is going to-to start the gi-i-ifts now."

Laxus had to grab his beer from the table in front of them before Bickslow and Elfman moved it out of the way as Levy handed the still sniffling blonde her first gift.

Plucking the card from the from the metallic gold bag, she opened it and read the neat hand-writing of her Solid Script friend, 'I know any child of yours will have a love of the stars and this will start them off right, signed Godmother of the broody dragon'. She chuckled before hugging the little woman.

The blunette's voice grew a touch impatient as she pushed the bag closer, "You haven't even opened the bag yet, Lu."

Her Fire Dragon's own antsy voice sounded as he scooted his chair closer to the blonde couple that he and Laxus' knees were a hairsbreadth from touching, "Yeah, Luce, open the bag already."

She let out a few airy chuckles before she bent over to dig out the red tissue paper, her voice a murmur as she kept pulling out tissue paper, "Are you sure you didn't just give me a bag of crumpled tissue paper, Lev?" Then she found it and let out a ear piercing squeal which made every Dragon Slayer present cringe before she carefully lifted out to most beautiful mobile she'd ever seen in her life. It was enchanted to show the stars currently overhead with golden stars hanging at staggered lengths, but what really made the circular hoop were the two dragons that tangled together to hold the whole thing together, one black as night and the other jagged and golden. She all but shoved the piece of furniture at her blonde dragon before pulled Levy into a tight embrace, "Oh, this is perfect Levy-chan. I love it so much. Thank you so much."

The bright smile that spread across the blunette's lips was brilliant as she spoke almost as emotionally as the pregnant woman holding her with a death grip, "I'm just happy to be godmother to what I'm sure will be the most adorable little dragon out there. I'm glad you love it."

Laxus had carefully replaced the large hoop back into the bag before setting off to the side, giving the tiny mage a nod of his head and a quick but not unkind, "Thanks, Levy."

Which made Lucy roll her eyes and Levy's to widen before looking at her blonde girlfriend and whispering, "I don't think I've ever heard him say my name...or thank you..."

After a few more gifts all ranging from little Fairy Tail onesies to diapers to a really nice set of glass bottles before Bickslow's babies lowered a massive box in front of two his absolute favorite people in Earthland. Laxus for obvious reasons and Lucy for being the first person to ask if he was okay, to tell him that she would be there if he ever needed anything, to trust him with not only her life but to actively want him to be a part of their children's lives. They had both been there when he needed someone the most and he was more than excited to be able to share this with them.

Laxus narrowed his steely eyes at the towering man before smirking, his voice low but teasing, "If there is another box inside this one, I reserve the right send a friendly jolt to remind you I hate your pranks."

The Celestial beauty scoffed before patting the Seith Mage's arm, her voice bright, "And I happened to love your pranks so I reserve the right retaliate against any attack made on you because of them," before she started ripping at the deep blue paper.

After what seemed like forever, she had finally managed to clear the giant box of it before looking up into his deep red eyes, her voice questioning as she put a hand on her hip in a determined stance, "Okay, tall guy, how do I go from here?"

With a genuine, wide smile, Bickslow whistled for Muu to hit the center of the box and the walls fell away to reveal an exquisitely carved, double bassinet made from dark wood. Gasps filled the hall as Lucy looked between the massive piece of furniture and the beaming man who made it, her mouth floundering.

Thankfully the blunette knew to wrap her in a bear hug before his best friend stood to clap him on the back, his deep rumbling voice with a real smile on his face that would have made his mate melt if she wasn't already a puddle on the guild floor, "This is fucking amazing, Bix. Thank you." Pausing to really take in the size of it, his voice held the tinge of curiosity, "How big do you think these dragons are gonna be? I feel like you could fit at least three in that monster."

His voice was easy but the smile on his face was sly and Laxus didn't know how he felt about that, "I'm just covering all the bases, Bossman."

As Mira, Levy and Juvia all gushed with Lucy over the absolutely perfect bassinet, the blonde suddenly stood stock straight, a narrowed look on her face as she stared at the door, her voice a hiss that had even the ladies of Fairy Tail backing away from the Celestial Mage putting off a dark aura from her curvy body, "He's here."

Laxus gave Natsu a look to say 'oh no' which the grinning pinkette answered with his own 'oh yes' before their mate stalked to stand in front of the door with her arms crossed over her chest, her hip popped out as she glared at the front door of the guild hall.

"Should we-"

"Shhhut up, right now," was Sting's quick response by Saber's own Celestial Mage. The White Dragon Slayer and Guild Master bristled a bit before grumbling under his breath and settling back in his mates arms.

The hall dropped into silence as they all held their breath in anticipation of what the wildcard of a woman was about to do. The few who hadn't caught on to the abrupt change in demeanor were also waiting to see who was about to come through the door, namely one poor silenced Master of Sabertooth.

The heavy wood of the door opened and the Iron Slayer stepped in, the ends of his hair dirty with dried blood and mud, the flash of gold from Christmas Eve dirty as he stood toe to toe with his seething mate. His arms were crossed over his chest as he spoke far too casually for anyone in the guild hall's liking, "Hey, Bunny."

Anger ticked on her forehead as she spoke evenly, her tone cold and devoid of emotion. She had hit a whole other level of Scary-Lucy that no one could have predicted possible; that no one wanted to think was even possible. "Where have you been, Gajeel?"

"Border of Seven."

Her eyes narrowed dangerously, "Did you have a nice time?"

With a shrug and a smirk, he answered, "Not particularly."

Her nostrils were flaring and he knew she was losing her cool. His little spitfire was about to be a one-woman riot and he knew she was capable of bringing down cities if she wanted, "You've missed almost all of your own baby shower, Gajeel Redfox and don't think I'll let you off easy. I hope you like sleeping on the couch because that's exactly where you'll be staying for the foreseeable future. I swear to Mavis, how could you think that going on a week long mission to the fucking border of fucking Seven was a good idea?"

She was clenching her jaw at just how slowly the irritatingly attractive man was moving as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a simple black box and held it out to her, "Pretty sure it was a good idea, love."

Staring at him skeptically then the box, she raised a brow, "This had better be good. The key to frickin' Atlantis better be in this box, Redfox."

He just continued to smirk at her with that crooked, sexy, cocky smile she hated to adore before she snatched the box. The moment it was in her hand, her eyes widened and she immediately threw the of the little box behind her to reveal a golden key. A golden Zodiac key; the golden Zodiac key.

She threw herself at the Iron Dragon and clutched at his shirt as she sobbed into his chest, "You're s-s-such...an asshole. I...should kick... kick the shit out...of...you!"

The rough slayer nuzzled into his mates neck, his arms wrapped around her tight as cried, his voice gravelly but soft to soothe her, "Still want me to sleep on the couch?"

"Yes...no...I don't know...you're...a dick...and...I love you," she pulled away from his chest to grant the dragon a sloppy kiss.

"Isn't that so romantic," both Mira and Juvia had hearts in their eyes as they watched the couple dreamily.

"Well? Are ya gonna summon her, Bunny Rabbit?"

Pulling back to look at the man incredulously, "Are you insane? Of course not. We will have to take a trip the beach. This will be my first time summoning her in years and anything short of the ocean will not end well for me. Well, I'd probably be okay because of..." gesturing down to her around her stomach, "...but everyone else would not be okay."

Erza quickly walked over to the little blonde she thought of as a sister, her voice even as usual, "I would like you to open my gift, Lucy. It would be a perfect time," as she held out a thick envelope.

Shooting the grinning long-haired dragon a look, her voice watery, "You are not in the the clear, dragon," before turning to take the envelope with a wide smile for the red-head. Her voice a complete 180 turn from her previous tone, "Thank you, Erza." The Requip Mage just stared at her expectantly with a smile curling on her face. As the Celestial Mage opened the card, her eyes bugged for what felt like the millionth time as she looked up at woman with a wide, toothy smile, "Are you serious? This is...this is almost too much, Erza"

Bickslow's easy voice called from beside the little Script Mage, "What the hell is it, Preggers?"

The red-head gave her a nod of her head and a tight but thankfully gentle hug before releasing the blonde, "She and her mates will be heading to the newest addition to Akane Resort. They will have a private bungalow right on the beach for a week. I made sure to reserve the one closest to the spa center and the medical facility in case anything were to happen. The train will take you to Akane two days after Valentine's Day and you'll have seven days and eight nights all to yourselves."

"Perfect. Ya can call out the Mermaid while we're there. Seems to me like I should get somethin' special for all my trouble. I traveled all the way to Seven and back, fought a nest of Rock Wyverns and got the she-fish back in two days," looking down to the unconvinced blonde with a winning smile.

"Tch, special my ass, dragon. How about I let you sleep at the foot of the bed instead of the couch and we call it even because that's my only offer, Metal Man," giving him haughty hair flip before moving across the hall to gesture for Laxus to sit before taking her spot in his lap, her arms crossed over her chest.

When he let out a rumbling laugh at her antics and took the seat next to hulking blonde. When Lucy was distracted by the festivities once again, the Lightning Slayer leaned over to Iron Slayer, his voice quiet, "You couldn't just tell her and save yourself the trouble?"

He shook his head before answering, "And miss the fireworks? Not on your life. She's somethin' else when she's fired up."

Laxus rolled his eyes and gave a small shake of his head as he chuckled, "And you said my daddy-kink was bad..."


	44. Chapter Forty-Four

This was her first Valentine's Day having someone, or in her case now, someones to share it with. It was actually sort of funny to the Celestial Mage that all her Valentine's Days since she came to Fairy Tail were actually spent with one of them in some way, shape or form and if she looked back at them, they were actually kind of romantic in the Fire Slayer's own clueless, step-skipping kind of way.

It was her first Valentine's Day at the guild and both Erza and Levy had invited her to go with the rest of the girls of Fairy Tail on a spa day without the shenanigans of Mira's schemes and the guild to be instead surrounded by the incredibly handsome young staff and masseuses to rub their very practiced hands over her body in scented hot oils and be pampered. Usually she would have jumped at the offer but she just wanted to stay in, work on her novel, eat the gallon of chocolate covered strawberry ice cream calling her name in her freezer and watch gushy romance movies as her first officially free Valentine's Day to do whatever made her happy. Which she did until about mid-afternoon as she was sniffling over her tub of frozen perfection at the inevitable part of the story where the two star-crossed lovers are torn apart before they can come back together in the end of the story with a climactic, overly romantic scene that's too perfect for everyday life when she heard the pinkette come into her apartment, his voice calling from his usual entrance also known as the bedroom window, "Luce?"

Her voice was watery as she called from her darkened living room where she had thrown her thick pink comforter over the windows to block the afternoon sun from ruining her optimal movie viewing experience, "I'm in here, Natsu."

When he finally saw her wrapped in a giant fluffy pink blanket with a giant tub of ice cream cradled in her lap and smelled the salt of her tears, his dragon was up in arms. Until the complete lack of light save the soft glow from her lacrima screen distracted him, "Why are you sitting alone in the dark, weirdo?"

Her voice was exasperated as she rolled her eyes and paused her movie, "I'm trying to enjoy my Valentine's Day in with chocolate and romance so unless you plan on watching in silence, go back to...wherever it is you go when you aren't eating all my food and stealing my blankets."

Scratching the back of his head casually, he mused, "So that's why no one was at the guild...," before walking to her fridge and pulling out what looked to be leftover stir-fry from their(her) dinner last night and started munching as he leaned on the counter of her kitchen, mumbling around his(her) food, "Will you share your ice cream if I stay?"

Narrowing her eyes at her home intruder and food thief, her voice came through as a warning as she pointed her spoon accusingly, "If you interrupt my movie or put a damper on my mood in any way, I will kick you out faster than you could light your fists, fireboy, got it?"

His cheeks were bulging as he gave her a wide, toothless smile and a quick nod before he swallowed to clarify, "But you'll still share your ice cream right?"

She let out a breathy laugh before shaking her head and moving over on her couch to give him room to sit next to her, "Yes, Natsu. I will share my ice cream with you just get over here already."

Putting the empty bowl in her sink, he quickly crossed the living room to burrow himself under her fluffy blanket beside her, his voice casual as he took the spoon from her hand to take a bite, "What are we watching?"

She was staring at him in disbelief before she blinked and explained the plot as quickly as she could up until the part where he had come in(broke in and entered) before taking her spoon back to scoop out the pocket of fudge from the strawberry ice cream, her voice light, "Remember, no talking, no mood dampening and quit trying to take the tub from me. You're going to melt it faster that way," before she took her bite and let out a little satisfied moan at the sweet, smooth chocolate that melted over her taste buds. She of course missed the way he swallowed thickly and stared at her as she turned the movie back on and settled under her blanket fort with her best friend.

He had somehow managed to keep from talking unless he was genuinely confused at something that was happening which Lucy was more than happy to explain what was going on with a gleam in her eye and it was actually a much better day with Natsu there. By the time the last movie had ended, they were both asleep fast tangled around the other. Lucy's head had fallen on his shoulder after he had wrapped his arm over her shoulder and it had become a sort of habit for them to end up together to at least try to watch one of her sappy love stories before the day was over.

The year after that, they had been on a mission with Happy in Crocus and Lucy didn't have to convince him too hard to join her on the balcony of their room at the Honey Bone to watch the showing of The Notebook they were playing from projector large enough they could watch. The little blonde loved the movie and pretty much narrated the whole thing dreamily which Natsu loved more than he probably would have liked hearing the actual voices.

Just last year, Mira had decided to do a Cupid's dance and threatened all the men of Fairy Tail into attending. The Celestial beauty had just been excited to spend the night drinking and dancing with her nakama. The Takeover Mage had made the theme 'Love through the Decades' and she and Levy had spent the whole three hours before with Cancer and Virgo to doll themselves up for the costume dance.

"I can't wait to see all the miserable men of our guild suffer through a Valentine's Day with Mira the Matchmaker," her voice was bright as she watched Cancer style Levy's hair in 20s style finger waves before falling to her chin in soft curls with a red headband across her forehead to match her micro flapper dress, the beading rippling like water as she moved to cross her incredible legs.

Her blunette girlfriend answered easily as she smiled up at the Crab Spirit, "I can't wait to get drunk and dance completely and blissfully ignorant of the male presence entirely."

The blonde let out melodic laughter before getting up, the 50s style pink heart printed material of her white skirt trailing behind her as she moved gracefully to her vanity to check her make-up, which Cancer had done an exaggerated cat eye and bold red lips, and readjust the strapless sweetheart cut of her red corset style top. Her golden hair was done in simple, elegant curls that framed her face before she spoke matter-of-factly, "You know Mira will never let the male and female populations ignore each other completely. You'll have to at least acknowledge them when you're around the Demon Matchmaker."

Giving the gorgeous woman who emanated the pin-up look flawlessly a devious smile, she thanked Cancer when he finished placing the large, fluffy white feather in place on her headpiece before crossing the room to lean over Lucy's shoulder, "No, you will. You promised to get all my drinks for the night and I'm going to be as far away from the bar as I possibly can while you do just that." The Solid Script Mage just laughed as Lucy blinked at her through the reflection.

This of course put the poor blonde in the direct warpath of the demon matchmaker pretty regularly throughout the night. She had spent most of the night dancing with Cana and Levy, making sure to force Natsu on the floor every now and then to keep Mira satisfied before the silver-haired Takeover Mage announced that each of the men had gotten an arrow at the beginning of the night and they were to follow that arrow to their partner for the Cupid's dance. Cana had enchanted a deck of cards with different arrows on them to act as compass to bring the pairs together. Mira had given the Card Mage a list of who she wanted matched with who but the drunkard had immediately thrown the thing to the side and 'let fate decide' so no one actually knew who was going to be matching up together. Lucy desperately hoped she would get paired with Gray or Natsu since she would at least have fun while they were forced to dance but she watched as the pinkette cluelessly followed his card straight into Erza who roughly tugged him onto the floor in an inadvertent show of strength. Gray's raven head of hair was cutting a path through the crowd and she thought she was in the clear until he gave her a sad smile and ended up in front of Levy. The blunette was happy to have gotten the Ice Mage because he was a great dancer and they were already good enough friends that it wasn't even the slightest bit awkward. She shot the frowning blonde an encouraging smile before she and Gray moved to the dance floor as well. Bickslow had come to whisk Cana away shortly after that and she was starting to get a little nervous with who she would be paired with. Everyone was making their way around her towards the floor with their partner when she heard the low, gravel of a deep baritone voice come up from behind her, "Looks like you're stuck with me, Bunny."

Gods, she knew that voice anywhere. She had just the other week walked into the weight room with Loke to try and build her arm strength up when he was there and she was pleasantly embarrassed to see the Iron Slayer lifted weights shirtless with his hair pulled back out of his face. It took all her focus to at least get the gist of what her Lion Spirit was saying to her as she watched the beast of a dragon while he benched an ungodly amount of weights that had the bar bowing as he brought it down across his chest before pumping it back up in effortless successions, his arms bulging as sweat dripped from his body before replacing it on the bench. She must have come at the end of his work out as she followed the path of one stray drop from his neck down the cut ridges of his chest, down the planes of his stomach before disappearing into the fabric of his pants. Bad Lucy, don't think about his naked, sweat-slicked chest. The blushing blonde shook her head to try and clear her thoughts so they could get out there. She hoped her voice came out bright as she grabbed his arm to tug the hulking man to the dance floor behind her, "Looks like." She had almost made to the floor when she mumbled to herself, "Pull yourself together, woman...," which pulled a smirk from the Dragon Slayer that went completely unnoticed by the blonde bombshell on a mission to get under the heart shaped lights circling around the couples already dancing.

The entire dance was filled with Lucy's nervous babbling and Gajeel had just kept that irritatingly sexy smirk on his face as he listened to her. She was pleasantly surprised to find that he was actually a pretty good dancer when it came to the formal steps they were forced into by the Takeover Mage. As soon as the dance was over, she flushed redder than a tomato, gave the bad boy of Fairy Tail a rushed 'thank you' and made a beeline for the bar to down at least three shots to settle her nerves and ended up a contestant as a part of a drinking contest that Cana easily won. Lucy had ended up passed out under the bar along with Levy, Lisanna and Bickslow.

The pregnant blonde was very excited to have a real Valentine's Day with real valentines and be a little spoiled. She was a die hard romantic after all and the way she figured, even three destructive, socially-inept, good hearted dragons couldn't mess this up if they worked together. When she cracked her eyes open to inspect her surroundings, she took stock of hands. Specifically, her own and those of her grabby dragons. She had ended up using Natsu for a body pillow last night. For some reason, the twins seemed to sleep better if she was pressing into the unnatural warmth of the Fire Slayer so that's usually where she ended up if Laxus didn't claim her by wrapping around her own slight frame or if she didn't wrap around Gajeel. Moving her arm to trace the dips and curves of Natsu's hardened muscles under the pillow he was using, she reached her other arm back behind her to feel the other half of her delicious Dragon Slayer sandwich. She recognized Gajeel's hard, uncovered body had moved to spoon her from behind at some point in the night which was rare for the Iron Slayer; he loved to be cuddled and the constant physical affection Lucy showered over them but he really wasn't a cuddler himself. The little blonde felt something warm build within her chest at the rare gift from her middle mate. A small smile tugged on her lips when she heard the husky rumbling morning voice that almost always ended up with him inside her body in some way or another ghost right over the shell of her ear to send a slow rolling wave of arousal down her body to her core, "Mornin', love."

She really should have known better than to think this morning was different than the rest as she felt the rough calloused skin of his hand slide between her thighs to pull her left leg up over his to give him access to her already wet lips. His fingers easily traced over her slit to tease her in easy, slow motions back and forth before plunging his finger inside her depths. He was lazy and attentive with his ministrations before he added a second finger and started stretching her. Just as he brushed over the oversensitive spongy patch, he withdrew from inside her pulling low whimpers from her mouth. They were quickly swallowed by the just slightly chapped lips of her Fire Slayer as his hand came to cradle her face and angle it up so he could deepen the kiss at the same time Gajeel's studded length eased into her core. It was a sweet, easy-going kind of love making and as her Fire Slayer's hands moved to tweak her nipples and the rough pad of her Iron Dragon's finger pressed into her clit, cutting off her airy laughter as her blinding, core-shaking orgasm washed over her like the steady waves of the ocean pulling low moans from behind her as he joined her.

She basked in her afterglow for a few minutes before Lucy was sent into the shower where her raven-haired slayer washed her body very thoroughly, making sure to run the soft cloth over every inch of her skin before washing her long ropes of hair and leading her back to the bedroom where Natsu was waiting to run his fingers through her hair to dry it for her as Gajeel went back downstairs to join Laxus in the kitchen.

"You're going to put me back to sleep if you keep this up," her voice was faraway as she kept her neck craned back and his deft fingers ran through her hair.

Her smile only widened as his voice washed over her, "We can't have that, Luce." The pinkette laughed as she let out whimpers when he pulled his hands from the silk of her hair to rub over the bulge of her stomach, "We got a lot to do today."

She had then been instructed by Natsu to put on her light pink silky robe before he lead her downstairs and the sweet scent of fresh flowers met them halfway. At the foot of the stairs, she was greeted with a room full of different bouquets of flowers of varying shades of red, pink and white to make the most beautiful sea of petals and leaves before her eyes settled on a beautiful arrangement of black roses. Her voice was filled with awe as she went from vase to vase to take in the intoxicating scents and breathtaking arrangements, "This is...Mavis, this is amazing."

Laxus' deep baritone drawled from the archway through the kitchen to pull her attention to his towering frame wearing only a tight pair of dark grey briefs as he wiped his hands on a hand towel thrown carelessly over his built shoulders, "You ready for breakfast, mama-dragon?"

She wanted to climb up his body and have him take her right here but her stomach had other plans as it let out a few very noticeable rumbles. Her voice was sheepish as she crossed the hardwood, "It seems so, daddy-dragon," before pulling the behemoth blonde down to give him a proper good morning kiss.

When she finally decided to pull back from her oldest dragon's lips and hop up on one of the bar stools, her face wincing at the feel of the cold leather hitting her previously warm skin before settling and asking earnestly, "What am I having for breakfast anyway?" It was beyond amusing to watch the three of her dragons all duck and move around each other as Laxus manned the stove, Gajeel was cutting fruit and Natsu was relegated to grabbing plates and drinks but he did so with a toothy grin on his face.

The Lightning Dragon answered the practically glowing blonde smoothly, "Chocolate chunk pancakes, strawberries and cream and chocolate milk. There will also be scrambled eggs, home fries and ham if you wanted some of that too."

The moan that left her lips sent a wave of momentary stiffness through the three men before she breathed out and started kicking her feet back and forth, "That sounds so good right now. Can we eat in here?"

Gajeel's throaty chuckle pulled her lips into a smile as he turned to offer her a piece of ripened strawberry, "We can eat wherever ya want, Bunny Rabbit." Her smile turned devious as she took the fruit from his fingers, making a show of wrapping her pouty lips around the digits before sucking on them and pulling away to eat the delicious bite of fruit, earning her a low purr from the Iron Dragon's gorgeously smiling lips.

After they had managed to get all the food to the center island and dug into the massive feast, Natsu told her she and he had a movie date to get to in the living room while Laxus and Gajeel went to the Nest to meet with the people who were supposed to be helping Evergreen with the landscaping to go over the designs they had brought home and Lucy had tweaked as she saw fit. Cepheus even asked to tag along to add his own special touch to the greenery.

Her oldest dragons left after Lucy made sure to give each of them a very heated goodbye kiss to show her appreciation before making her way back into the living room where she was greeted with his familiar, heart-melting toothy smile from the fiery dragon as he gestured for her to sit on the leather couch where her old, fluffy pink blanket was thrown over the back. She couldn't hide her surprise at seeing it here, "Is that the blanket from my apartment?"

In an earth-shattering moment, the pinkette's smile grew even wider and Lucy almost let out a very obvious 'awww' at the sheer sight of it on her handsome mate. "The blanket from our first movie date. I have the ice cream too but you know, we just had breakfast-"

Her arms immediately came up to cut his words off, "No, no. Ice cream is good," she spoke hastily as she crossed the living room to get nestled into the familiar warmth that smelled distinctly of Natsu's smoky campfire and her own honeysuckle scent before smiling up at him, "It wouldn't be the same if you weren't stealing my spoon every five seconds."

His rich, distinct voice called back to her with humor lacing his words as he walked into the kitchen, "How else was I supposed to get any of the fudge before you ate it all, Luce. You were a monster."

She rolled her eyes before watching his body, clad in only his loose white pants, disappear to retrieve their delicious prize.

When he returned with the same exact chocolate covered strawberry ice cream with one single spoon and started Gone with the Wind, Lucy almost thought she had died and gone to heaven as she cuddled into Natsu's side. The ice cream still had to stay in her lap and she still stole all the fudge. Halfway through the movie, the little blonde furrowed her brows together as she twisted to look up at the handsome pinkette, her voice incredulous, "Did you say that Valentine's Day was our first date?"

He didn't even look down at her as his came through distracted, "Shh, Luce, the movie. It's getting good."

Her airy giggles filled the space as she whispered, "Right, sorry," before pressing a kiss to his jaw and focusing her attention back to the incredibly depressing love story.

The pair watched another half of a movie before Lucy had pulled the Fire Dragon into a teenage makeout session that quickly escalated into them making love on the couch and missing the whole rest of the second movie. After the credits had started blaring, the blonde was determined to finish the next movie which was mostly successful until one of the twins started moving and the pinkette immediately lost all focus on anything except his mates stomach. His ear pressed to the smooth skin as his hand rubbed over the bump until they had settled again and turned back to finish the movie. She swore her tear ducts had been working overtime as she smiled up at her inadvertently charming best friend and her eyes shined with tears.

The moment it was over, Natsu had told her to get ready for a 'fancy' night and all but pushed her into the library where a beautiful floor-length pale pink dress with dainty gold wisps that looked suspiciously like the tendrils of flames licking up the silky skirt and off the shoulder short sleeves was greeting her. Virgo must have made it because it fit her like a glove, even with her prominent baby bump as she pulled the material on and called Cancer out to zip the back and pile her hair on her head in a loose updo with plenty of wisps and curls falling loose from the bun. With the addition of her marks, mostly Laxus' shining golden lightning that created a jagged map over her skin and the fluttering of the feather-like flames of the reptilian phoenix at her neck, she opted for simple morganite earrings from Gaj and nothing else to show them off. She even managed to put on her strappy gold heels by herself as she walked back out to the living room. When she took in the sight of her Fire Dragon in a well-fitted charcoal suit, a darker grey dress shirt and his scarf around his neck, she almost stumbled. Not only did Natsu really only wear suits when he had to, but he looked damn good in this particular one.

He held up her coat to help her put it on before his voice came through its usual rich, easy timbre, "So I'm going to carry you because it'll be easier and faster. Laxus would kill me if we were late so...let's go."

Before she could protest to any of what he said, he had scooped her up and forced her to talk about fishing and potential names for the whole walk into Magnolia and she couldn't get a word in much to her continued chagrin. Only when they had made it about two blocks into town did she pull his ear until he finally set her down on her own two feet.

She was mumbling haughtily under her breath as she smoothed out her dress, "Honestly, I'm pregnant. Preg-nant. Not incompacitated." Which the pinkette only laughed and twined their hands together in response.

Natsu lead her to the most exclusive restaurant in Magnolia before Lucy tugged his arm and hissed into his ear, "This is L'Abeille, Natsu. This place is reservation only on Valentine's Day and it's impossible to get a reservation unless you know somebody who knows somebody."

He just gave her a sly smile before answering as he lead them into the exclusive restaurant, "Good thing you know somebody who knows somebody then, huh, Luce," before taking her coat from her and giving it to the maitre d with a wide smile and an easy 'thanks' that seemed to either catch the man off guard or put him off by the tightness of his features. Maybe that was just his face though.

The older man with a well-maintained mustache and with what she assumed were naturally occuring pinched features of his face lead the couple through the main dining room, earning stares of wonder from the few couples that noticed their entrance, and up into the private rooms of the second floor. Lucy was clutching the fabric of Natsu's sleeve to keep her upright as she floated dreamily through the romantic setting with countless strings of low, twinkling lights and softly playing piano ballads the restaurant was famous for when the maitre d opened a set of double doors to reveal an ovalish table draped in a blood red tablecloth surrounded by candles that made the room glow with sensual flickering light that just screamed fire hazard. Her assessment of the safety of the romantic set-up was completely lost and forgotten when she was graced with the sight of her two oldest mates in 'fancy' night clothes; Laxus was wearing a deep blue suit that looked painted onto his hulking frame and brought out the gold of his eyes, his hair slicked back like on Halloween and the top three buttons of his crisp light blue dress shirt were undone with a pair of brown dress shoes and Gajeel had an extremely fitted deep maroon three piece suit with a midnight black dress shirt and matching tie with a pair of black leather boots tucked under his pant legs and the top of his unruly mane was pulled back away from his face in a surprisingly neat fashion. The overall effect had her panties soaked and her jaw gaping as a warm hand low on her back lead her to her seat and pushed her in. She was genuinely speechless as she looked between all of her mates. They were perfectly content to let her gape, mouth opening and closing like a goldfish as their smiles turned smug and the waiter for evening came in.

He was a young man about Gajeel's age with dark red hair dressed in the white suit that all the wait-staff wore, his voice cheery as his light green eyes took in the men of Lucy's table before resting on the Iron Slayer with a flirtatious smile, "Good evening, my name is Cal. What can I get the lovely couples to drink?"

Laxus' eyes widened at the presumption that they were in fact two separate couples because of the way he and the Iron Slayer were on one side of the table and Lucy and Natsu were holding hands on the opposite side but before Gajeel could open his mouth to correct the waiter that they were not two separate couples on a double date, Lucy shook from her gorgeous male induced stupor to smile at Cal, her voice kind, "Thank you, Cal. I think we are going to have a bottle of your recommended Mourvedre for the table and a glass of sparkling water for myself."

When he gave a small bow and sent Laxus an exaggerated and suggestive wink before leaving, Lucy and Natsu burst into laughter as both the older dragons blinked repeatedly in shock. Gajeels' deep voice broke through their laughter, "I dunno whether I should be more upset that he assumed Laxus and I were a couple or that he just winked at my date right in front of me on Valentine's Day."

Noticing the apprehension riddling the oldest mages body, she gave the Lightning Slayer's hand a few patronizing pats, Lucy's voice was tight with the laughter she was trying to hold back, "Oh, sweetheart. Those are the struggles of being in a sexy gay relationship with a hottie like Laxus here. He can't help but draw them in like flies to honey." Her free hand came up to add to the sass of her over exaggerated shrug.

Natsu's snickers were hard to keep quiet as he added, "I mean every couple has one. You should take it as a compliment that you landed him as ugly as you are, Iron Prick."

The Lightning Slayer was glaring daggers at the two, his low grumbles were unintelligible as the Celestial Mage cooed at him, "Come on, babe. I bet if you worked it the right way, you could totally get a free dessert out of it." Her brows were waggling wildly at the end of her statement which only added to the Lightning Mage's passive annoyance.

His arms crossed over his chest as he rumbled out petulantly, "I don't want a free dessert, Blondie."

Rolling her eyes at his display, she laced her fingers with Natsu's on the table with an easy smile gracing her lips, "I think it's kind of cute."

Shaking his head at her amusement with the situation, Laxus leaned over the table to cup her face and pull her into a languid kiss before pulling back just enough to tell her 'Happy Valentine's Day' and diving back right back in until she pulled a rumbling purr from his chest.

By the time Cal came back with the drinks Lucy had ordered, the four had settled into a conversation about their trip to Akane, his voice was cheery as before as he talked directly to the blue-steel eyed dragon and practically ignored the rest of them, "Oh, I just think couples retreats are so romantic. Were you ready to order you dinner or did you want me to come back later, sugar?"

Not missing the innuendo of his words, Gajeel bit back his own throaty chuckle before he answered the young waiter, "Actually, I think we're just gonna have whatever the chef recommends." Turning to eye the hulking blonde with a devious smirk, "Or did ya wanna try somethin' else, Sparkles?" The pet name pulling a soft 'aww' from the young man.

Looking up to the ceiling as he silently asked Mavis to grant him the patience to deal with this ridiculous situation, he answered with a shake of his head and avoiding meeting anyone's gaze, "No. No the chef's choice will be fine."

Natsu took a sip of his wine to hide his chuckles before speaking evenly, "You two are just so adorable together. Really, it's a perfect match," turning to meet Lucy's mirthful, shining honeyed eyes, "Don't you think so, Luce?"

Shooting the groaning blonde a cheeky smirk, she turned back to the pinkette, her voice light and lilting, "Absolutely, huney. I only wish we could be that in love."

The raven-haired slayer smoothly topped off Laxus' almost empty wine glass, "Let me fill ya up, babe."

In a flash of motion, the Lightning Slayer grabbed his hand the moment it was free from across the table and sent enough electricity into his body to stun Gajeel as he gave the waiter currently giving the two of them googly eyes a curt nod before grinding out, "Thank you, we'll need another bottle of wine as well."

"Of course. I'll be right back, sir," was his quick response before leaving to place their order and grab another bottle of wine.

When Laxus finally released Gajeel's hand, the Iron Slayer had a slight tremor and his hair was sticking out in all directions which the little blonde immediately walked around the table to smooth back down as he soaked in the attention. Sending the oldest mage a playful glare, she scolded the blonde, "Oh come now, you know we're just teasing you."

Wrapping an arm around her waist, Gajeel nuzzled into her chest as his voice came through with its usual rough drawl, "Happy Valentine's Day, Bunny Rabbit."

She gave him a brilliant smile before bending down and taking his face in her hands, her thumbs brushing over his jawline before ducking her head to take his lips with hers. She let out a squeak when he pulled her into his lap and deepened the kiss to levels that would have been totally inappropriate if they hadn't been in a private room. He had heard the waiter come back into the room and with a quirk of a smirk, his hand traced up her back to cradle her head and plunge his tongue into her mouth which earned him the desired moan from the oblivious little hormonal woman before pressing his lips against her ear and whispering something even Natsu and Laxus missed. She gave a quick nod of her head before letting out a few giggles and standing to move around Gajeel's chair to stand beside Laxus.

Cal's pretty green eyes had bugged when came in and saw her in Gajeel's lap and actually stumbled and almost dropped the bottle of wine as he watched her run her hand over her oldest mate's chest from under the dark blue jacket of his suit and tip his head back to press a searing, obviously not innocent kiss to his lips. When she pulled away to press another kiss to the end of his nose, his face was a twist of fondness and the exhaustion the poor man was getting used to from having to be the 'adult' in moments like this before sitting back in her original seat and taking Natsu's hand once again.

Cal was a stuttering mess who dropped off the bottle to the group without a word and left in a rush.

The room was silent until her Iron Slayer spoke, "Now he thinks ya bat for both teams, Sparkles. Does that make ya feel better?"

He rolled his gold-rimmed eyes before answering drolly as Lucy and Natsu both started cracking up in a chorus of obnoxious laughter, "You know what? Sure. Yeah it does."

The Celestial beauty's lilting voice finally cut through the laughter of her brood of ridiculous dragons as she lifted her glass, "I'd like to make a toast to my dragons; for being absolutely perfect and amazing, for giving me the immeasurable honor of becoming a mother and for making this the best Valentine's Day I've ever had in my entire life."

The chorus of sweet purrs made her smile warm as they each took a deep drink of the deep red wine before a young woman came in followed by Cal to serve their dinner. The latter very pointedly avoiding eye contact with them before giving a small bow and leaving.

Lucy's voice was sweet as she took in the delicious aroma coming from the braised chicken dish in front of her before poking one of the mushrooms with her fork and popping it in her mouth. Her smile grew wide as she spoke dreamily, "This is heavenly. I don't which one of you did all this," waving her fork around the room before poking another mushroom, "but bravo. Color me very impressed, dragons."

"And to think, the night isn't even over yet," the sly look Laxus was giving her was both simultaneously gut-wrenching and arousing as she tried to think of all the different things that could possibly mean for the little Celestial Mage. The day had already far exceeded her expectations and she was honestly just as excited to get home as she was to see what else the tricksy dragons had in store for her.

Giving her oldest mate a play-stink eye, Lucy went back to taking in her delicious Midish meal, her words scarce between bites, "Should I change?" Each of the dragons present gave her a confused look at her sudden question before she rolled her eyes, swallowed her perfect bite of chicken and clarified for them, her empty fork gesturing to her persons as she did, "While this dress is perfect and I know that I look killer in these shoes, you three are known to do the extraordinary and I can't do extraordinary in this outfit. I mean, I could...but I actually really like this dress and I would like for it to last longer than a few hours. Where was I going with this?" After a few beats of silence and staring from the men, the blonde made a sudden noise of acknowledgment before continuing, "Oh right! Do I need to change?"

The rough gravel of her Iron Slayer's voice gave an easy and unknowing, "Not unless ya want to, Bunny Rabbit."

Determined to figure out if there was even a slight chance for this piece of art to get ruined, she pressed harder, "Well, where are we going after this?"

"You're just gonna hafta wait and see."

She let out a soft, frustrated sigh at the Iron Slayer's lack of understanding why she was asking before turning to Natsu knowing that he would at least know her enough to answer her question, "Should I be wearing pants for where we are going?"

The pinkette considered for a moment before shrugging at the blonde beauty absently, "You really aren't going to be outside much, Luce."

Cutting off her response, Laxus' deep baritone scoffed, "You aren't going to be in that dress for very much longer anyway, Blondie."

"Hmm, pretty cocky words there babe," she was trying to sound coy but she was honestly already lost back in her meal. They fell into easy conversation over baby names and nursery themes and before Lucy knew it, she was heading to the bathroom of the second floor trying desperately to figure out just what more they could have in store for her.

On her way back, she had been stopped by several of her friends and acquaintances from around Fiore including Jason who was there to see which of Earthland's mages came all the way to Magnolia to experience the romance of L'Abielle. They had fallen into a conversation about Sorcerer doing a spread on her pregnancy and her sudden whirlwind relationships she has found herself wrapped up in. She knew her mates probably wouldn't care for the publicity but she knew they were bound to get some attention eventually so why not control the when and how. As she and the reporter made their way back through the tables to her private room, Lucy's voice was bright and airy, "This is going to be probably one of the only opportunities of seeing all three of them in suits so it's a good thing you brought your camera."

When their mate finally came back from the quick trip to the restroom with Jason of all people, Laxus let out a tired groan. Laxus Dreyar absolutely despised the little man. He was always where you wanted him least and he never shut up. In his younger years, he liked the attention doing the articles and spreads would bring him but after his time away from the guild, he valued his privacy much more which was something Sorcerer as whole tried to change by any means necessary. He had hoped that somehow one of the gods would grant him divine intervention to keep the little weed out of his hair but instead, the gabby imp is being hand-delivered by the woman who is supposed to complete him, be his other half, know when to not bring the Sorcerer's Fairy Tail roadie in on their dates.

Lucy shot each of her mates a genuine beaming smile before she spoke excitedly, "You can wipe the looks of dread of your faces, Jason is just here to take a few photos and then he will be on his way. Sorcerer wants to see if they can draw an article out into a whole issue! Isn't that amazing?"

Gajeel gave his golden-splotched red eyes a roll before finishing his full glass of wine and getting up to stand at her side, his voice an easy drawl, "Let's get this over with then, we got places to go, love."

Pressing a quick kiss to his chin, the blonde chuckled under her breath, "That's the spirit."

After several minutes of posing for pictures, Laxus finally had enough and reminded the little man that it was Valentine's Day and he needed to get back to anything else except interrupting their date. Only moments after Jason left did Cal come back in carrying an alarming amount of to-go boxes before nervously wishing them the best and to have a good night.

She eyed the blonde carefully as he picked the boxes up and lead them back down through the dining room earning a significantly higher amount of stares with the addition of both Laxus and Gajeel to her parade.

When they made it out front, her steely-eyed dragon gave her a wink before putting a hand on Natsu's shoulder and using his lightning to go wherever it is he needed to go with a shit-ton of food and Natsu. She felt impossibly arousing rough hands trace down her back before settling low on the curve of her back and pressing her into the hard edges of his body, the smooth tailored lines of his suit making her thighs clench as his deep baritone smoothed over her body like plush velvet, "Ya and me got somewhere else to go," and just like that, she felt the familiar safety of his shadow wrap around her and she watched the streets of Magnolia pass by through a darkened veil.

Gajeel suddenly pulled her from her thoughts as her surroundings finally hit her. She was inside their home, the Nest, in the the great room with the fireplace roaring and the lights low. There wasn't any furniture and from what she could make out, the floors and walls were finished but what caught her attention was the softly playing music in the background and her Iron Slayer's outstretched hand, "Come here, love."

She took his hand tentatively, her face twisted in a mix of amusement and genuine confusion as she spoke slowly, "Are you...dancing with me?"

Wrapping his arm around her back and the other pulling her hand in his over his heart, he gave her a striking wolfish grin, "Ya seemed to like it last year."

He started a slow-paced waltz with an ease that had her eyes narrowing. When she danced with him last year, she was a nervous wreck more focused on filling the inevitable awkward silence with her own errant babbling than the fact that he was an alarmingly good dancer. Mostly because she was under the assumption that she was going to end up a lonely virginal spinster and adopting a million children in her later years rather than actually being with the man who starred in a lot of her absolutely favorite wet dreams.

Tracing her hand up over the back of his arm, her lips split into a small smile before answering, "I thought I was hallucinating that whole night so you'll have to excuse my shock. Where in the hell did you learn to dance like this, dragon?"

A small blush crossed over the bridge of his studded nose and she thought for sure she would start dripping down from her thigh, his voice small as he looked over her head into the dark behind her, "Juvia likes to dance and she needed a partner. She came back from her first lesson in the middle of a torrential fucking downpour and said she never wanted to go back 'cause no one would dance with her and I wasn't dealing with her waterworks so I went with her. Don't ever bring it up to the Rainwoman in my company or I'll ask your little maid to make ya another rabbit costume."

Her laughter echoed through the expansive room before he spun her out flawlessly and wound her back into his chest. His hand moved to cradle her stomach and as if on cue, one little dragon came to life which meant shortly thereafter the other dragon came to life and she had two fluttering babies and a purring Iron Dragon on her shoulder. Her voice was sweet and lilting as she leaned back into his chest as they swayed, "Why didn't you say anything at the dance?"

He let out a few throaty chuckles before nuzzling into her neck, "I couldn't get a word in on ya, Bunny, and when the dance was done, ya damn near sprinted away from me. Doesn't exactly send the right message, even if ya were turned on hotter than hell itself."

Rolling her bright amber eyes, she absently moved his hand lower to try and settle the twins, "I was nervous Gajeel. I just kept thinking about you lifting weights shirtless and it only made focusing on you harder. You're intimidatingly good looking and I had no idea what you thought of me."

"Are ya kiddin' me, woman? Do ya think I woulda just danced with anyone?"

"Uh, yeah? That's kind of the point of the cards..."

"Not even close, love. I woulda been outta there just like Spark Plug disappeared," his voice easy as he spun her back out and into his chest before her hands wove around his neck and into his hair.

Feeling smug, she gave him a brilliant smile before moving her hands down his chest to loosen his tie, her voice laced with mirth, "You know I have a Valentine's Day gift for my dragons back at the house. I think you're going to really like it, Master."

The toothy smirk that split his perfect lips made her knees weak before his rumbling voice sent waves of heat through her core, "Are ya sure you're ready for the punishment for how bad you've been, Bunny Rabbit?"

"Gods, I hope so," her voice breathless and lusty before she moved to stand on the steel-toes of his boots and taking his lips with her own. She hadn't meant for the throaty moan to escape when she felt the ball of his tongue flick along the roof of her mouth but it had and that spurred the dragon on as one of his hands come around to grip her ass while his other cradled the back of her neck. "I wasn't kidding about the dress so how about you help me out of it and then I'm all yours, Big Guy."

Those seemed to be the magic words as he turned her around to work at the buttons up the spine of the pale pink dress, his lips tracing over the golden lightning that trailed along her creamy skin as he murmured, "Dievinu, ya know you're the most frustratin' and perfect woman on this planet."

She tried to keep her laughter light as his mouth wreaked havoc over the newly exposed skin of her back while he pulled the smooth material of her dress down. Her voice was bright as she stepped out of her silky pink dress, her legs on display from the height of her platform shoes and glow of the fire that was reflecting in the golden-deep wine pools in a way that had her core clenching, "Is that so?"

Standing to his full height before her nearly naked frame in only her thong and heals, the predatory gleam of his slightly slitted pupil from where he hovered above her pulled little whimpers from her body as he slowly undid the buttons of his black dress shirt while she undid the buttons of his deep burgundy suit. The voracious grin that split his lips was almost too much as his deep baritone rumbled through her, "Yeah, Bunny, it is."

Giving the smug raven-haired slayer a small grin, she pulled the last three buttons of his shirt off in an impatient show which had the frisky muscled dragon growling playfully at the little blonde before her hands were working the belt and zipper of his tailored pants. Her voice was submissive and lilting as she looked up at his from beneath her lashes, "What can your dievinu do for her saburo?"

His voice grew huskier and deeper as his hand moved to cradle her head rougher than he intended at her fiery tempting words, "Gods, that is so fuckin' sexy."

Her smile grew even wider at the rolling grumble under his words before she motioned for the dragon to take his boots off since she couldn't bend down to get them herself. She couldn't have worn a bra with the way the lines of her dress were cut and with the way it was made, she really didn't need one anyway which left her in a nude lacy thong and her golden platform heels. A sight the grinning Dragon Slayer very much appreciated.

By the time he had freed his body of his clothes, Lucy had a gnawing hunger growing in the lower pools of her stomach that only the rough handling of her Iron Slayer could satiate. Her voice grew quiet and respectful as she crossed her arms behind her back and pushed her chest out towards him, "I await your commands, Master."

The devious smirk that split his lips had her trying to not fidget so much as to not prolong the punishment she was already in for. Not that she didn't enjoy the special punishments Gajeel gave her, she wasn't feeling particularly patient and his sessions tended towards lengthy so she stood still and waited with baited breath for him to decide what he wanted to do to her or what he wanted her to do to him.

Gajeel loved making the tiny blonde wait. His own basic needs to dominate practically buzzed within him to hear her willingly subjugate herself to his whims and he would be lying if he said the needy sound of her voice as she called him by his draconian title didn't hit him in all the right ways. With a low chuckle, the rough pads of his fingers ghosted over the rosy peaks of her chest to pull a low moan from her pout, his voice a deep drawl, "Tell me, dievinu, did ya like your night in charge?"

She was trying to not let her knees buckle as her voice came through breathless and airy, "Of course I did. I have to remind you what I'm capable of so you remember to thank the fates you're stuck with me forever."

His hands were tracing up the sides of her body before his teeth started nibbling on her collarbone, "Do ya want to be in charge now?"

Refraining from giving the man a smirk, she steeled her breath and answered easily as his hot breath

skimmed over the smooth skin of her chest, "No, Master."

The way his eyes flicked up to hers before he spoke made her fingers tighten in an effort to stay still, "Don't worry, love. I'll always make ya feel good."

Suddenly, the pit of her stomach dropped and her head got light as the faint lights surrounding them grew fuzzy and started spinning, her voice faraway as she swooned, "Gaj?"

Without a moment's hesitation, strong arms kept her upright, his voice panicked as his eyes searched her own as they fluttered and tried to focus, "Lucy? Lucy, what's goin' on? What do ya need?"

It was an uncomfortable free-floating sensation like she wasn't really there. Gajeel's voice was there in the back of her mind like a beacon as she gave him a faint smile, her voice barely audible as her knees buckled completely, "...home…" before seeing the utter terror in his eyes.


	45. Chapter Forty-Five

“I still don’t understand why you even care about this Heartfilia girl. She isn’t a slayer, just a Celestial Mage.” The whole guild had been tasked with scouring Fiore for any and all information on the ‘Light of Fairy Tail’ which put a stop to   
their regular missions. Ji’ku was thankful for the lull but the other mages of Ein Sof loathed the down time of preparation and information gathering. It made the lot of them fidgety and on edge, something the young mage had learned at birth very well turned ugly too quickly. 

A woman dressed in thick white leather-like armor emerged from the shadows with a deeply unnerving scowl on her face. Her voice was dark and teeming with calculated coldness, “Dearest daughter, I do wish you would think before you speak. This Heartfilia girl is currently mated to three Dragon Slayers and accessed Kaukaba.” 

The younger of the two was wearing a thick hooded cape that blocked all but her mouth from view until she looked up into the same unforgiving eyes that always greeted her as she forced the apathy into her voice and retorted, “Sorry, mother-”

She hissed out in a uncharacteristic show of emotion, “Do not call me that, Ji’ku. I am your Guildmaster. I have earned the title and you   
use it.”

“Apologies, Guildmaster Lillian, I never meant to insult you.” The younger of the two looked like a carbon copy of the buxom leader in appearance in a way that made her   
to wear the cape to hide the same angular, harsh features that her mother’s face was carved out of. Carrying the same tall, willowy frame and dark hair as well but her mother's hair was always bound back in a tight braid down her back and Ji’ku always chopped her hair to follow the sharp angle of her jawline. In a brief flash of light, the fear of the woman that raised her colored her wide eyes before she tamped it down as her mother turned to give her a warning glare and she continued in the same apathetic voice as before, “I have news on her...pregnancy.”

Lillian gave no response as she waited expectantly for the robed mage to to delve into further detail, the sound of her well kept elongated fingernails tapping faintly on the metal accents of her armor before the young mage stood, her arms tucked away behind her back to hide the way her own well kept nails dug into her palms enough to draw blood, “She has successfully ingested molten gold with no apparent side effects but aside from that, she seems healthy…” her voice was barely a whisper as she continued with a hint of sadness, “...happy…”

“Was that all you had to report?”

The curt tone was a clear dismissal and Ji’ku wasn’t going to hang around. As much as she loved her Guildmaster’s presence, she would rather go back to her room where she was alone to watch life through the eyes of Lucy Heartfilia. She had never used her magic by herself. Her mother was adamant about being there to ensure ‘proper connection’ and ‘safe exits’, but Ji’ku had been watching the mage for months now. She knew how to make and keep the connection just for this exact moment when she wanted to do something just for herself; by herself. Seeing Lucy was the highlight of her day. It gave her the opportunity to get out of her head, out of her room and out of this place.

 

 

Her groans grew louder as her eyelids parted at a glacial pace. At the first hint of light, she squeezed them shut and threw her arm over her face, her other hand buried in the familiar fur of Laxus’ coat in a way that had her head spinning with vertigo and deja vous, “The lights, please just kill the lights.”

“You trying to set the mood, Cosplayer?” 

She took a moment to make sure the lights were off, her arm lifting just barely a sliver to confirm they were in the dark save the gentle green glow of Bickslow’s magic before moving her arm completely and running her hands over her stomach, her voice lighter than her mates saw appropriate not knowing she already knew the answer to her question, “How are the troops, Uncle Bixy?”

With a wide smile, the Seith Mage answered easily, “Cleared for duty, Preggers,” his voice grew quiet as he leaned closer to the blonde despite all the dragon ears on him, “and Broody Jr. could use a snack.”

His brows were waggling as his tongue dropped from his mouth and a rough hand came down to squeeze his shoulder a little too tightly before Gajeel’s rough voice, ringing with the concern he was terrible at handling, rumbled from his side, “What the fuck does that mean?”

Pulling her gaze from the room after she saw each of her mates, her chocolate eyes wrinkled from the warm smile that spread across her lips as her voice, lilting and reassuring, relieved the tension in the bedroom, “It means that we are all okay; both respective juniors, broody and sparkles, are perfectly content and I am hungry, but this is not unusual for me at this point in my life.” Her words halted as the Iron Slayer pressed his ear to her stomach. She gave him an affectionate smile before running her fingers through his hair, “Let me know if they have any requests.”

“Out! Get out of my way and out of the room.”

It was the unmistakable and palpable disdain that only one being could possess; Porlyusica.

As if sensing her presence for the first time, Gajeel’s eyes rolled as he let out a halfhearted groan and moved to stand at the head of their bed, splintered headboard still affixed to the wall, to let the pinkette witch in.

Her voice was tight and measured as she dolled out her ire, “You fainted. It was completely unnecessary to wake me in the night-”

“It isn’t the middle of the night, witch.”

Pinning the hulking blonde with a death glare, she continued without breaking direct eye contact with Laxus, knowing just how much it unnerved the human, “-to check on a naked, pregnant woman who had a fainting spell likely caused by low blood pressure. Which is normal for women in her condition.”

Natsu had been creeping his way around the perimeter of the room to go around Porlyusica and make his way to her other side while the two continued their very humorous show.

“You okay, Luce?”

The familiar, not-so-quiet whisper of her fiery mate had her head swiveling around the room in confusion before looking down and seeing Natsu with his scarf wrapped around his head and Happy on his shoulder, her voice too sharp with excitement, “Happy!-  
” Her hand came up to immediately cradle her head at the flash of pain hit her before fading just as fast as it came. 

Laxus’ deep baritone was edged in tight worry as his hand came to rest on her thigh, the golden tendrils of his eyes flared when they met the witch’s without an ounce of fear, “And that? That is normal too?”

He felt the smooth skin of her fingers ghost over his knuckles before looking down to see her rolling her eyes, “Actually, yes. I definitely haven’t had a migraine start quit like that but that is exactly what is happening. I haven’t had very many thankfully, but they do happen. I just need to bundle up on the balcony and try to breath through it.”

“You’ll freeze your ass off on the balcony, Bunny. There is no way I’m lettin’ ya out there-”

Lucy’s hand came up to shut the raven-haired man up, her voice tentative as her cringe smoothed back into a soft smile, “I love you.” She paused for just breath before adding, “Please stop talking so loud.”

The surprisingly volume appropriate response came from Natsu as he pulled his scarf down and started rubbing his fingers into the muscles of back of her neck, the heat of his fingers working into the muscles to soothe some of her pain at the base of her skull, “Luce gets migraines sometimes and the stars help. So does the quiet and I’ll be out with her. She’s not going to freeze, metalhead.”

Without another word, Porlyusica left the future guildmaster’s home to get back to her own and avoid seeing any of the destructive men of Fairy Tail for the next millenia.

“Honestly, Gajeel, you make an excellent mother hen. You can even come out and sit with us if you’d like, but you will have to speak in hushed tones.” Her lips finally split into a smile when the soft fur of Happy’s ears tickled her cheek, relieving much of the tension left in the oldest slayer’s body.

The gruff undertones of his voice couldn’t be masked but the way his features subtly settled into concern soothed more than it hurt, “I’m...gonna head to the Nest, dievinu. If ya need anythin’, ya know I’ll be back.” 

Lucy’s eyes wrinkled with simple happiness as her raven-haired slayer leaned over to press a kiss to her forehead, her voice quiet as her hand came up to trace the hard line of his jaw, “Be careful, big, bad, dragon of mine.”

As if sensing there was more to his words, Laxus gave the Iron Slayer a cocked brow, skeptical look before dropping the emotion to look into the warm pools of liquid warmth shining in his mates eyes. Gajeel had absolutely no reason to go to their new home and the oldest dragon knew his nakama and more so, he knew his dragon-brother. There was more going on than simple worry over their mate and that made the hair on the back of his neck stand at attention. “Why don’t you call out Virgo and we can pack for the beach while you get back to healthy.”

After her oldest mates left with Bickslow, she got herself comfortable in the cocoon of relief on their balcony beneath her beloved stars. Gajeel was right about it being cold though. Her breath puffed from between her plush lips as her neck craned back to rest in the crook of Natsu’s neck, “Do you think he believes that I am okay?”

The youngest slayer took a breath to try and gather his thoughts on the matter. He already knew his little blonde was talking about the Iron Slayer and he didn’t honestly know what to think on the subject. On one hand, he seemed to have been appeased when he left but there was a flash through his bond with Lucy that went unnoticed by the Celestial Mage. Both Laxus and Gajeel seemed to know something more than they were letting on. Part of his role in their brood as taro was to keep his family together and knowing Lucy, she would want to do that through honesty. “I don’t know, Luce. He’s always been cautious when it came to you but he let that go too easily. You collapsed in his arms under his care and that is not something any dragon would be comfortable with accepting let alone one like Gajeel and especially not now that he’s saburo.”

She gave a quiet hum in response as sleep thankfully washed over her.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

“The Nest is that way,” Laxus baritone was bland and unamused on the surface, but he was wary of scaring the Iron Dragon. They had always had a relationship based off mutual need to stay away from other people which included the other dragon until Lucy. He was actually impressed with just how well Gajeel eased into their little makeshift brood but that ease was brought on by mating. The instinctual need to please their mate and make her happy pushed through his reservations on both Laxus and Natsu enough to forge a real bond with both of them. Unfortunately for Gajeel that meant that they knew him better than he liked to think they did.

Without adjusting his course from the guild, the long-haired mage practically seethed irritation and confusion from every pore. His muscles and joints were stiff in unnatural ways that made the Lightning Dragon uncomfortable.

The deep steel of his eyes wanted to roll as a first instinct against the broody nature but stalled when the tense frame walking just ahead of him stopped dead in the middle of the street. The Lightning Mage immediately slowed to give him some space but offered quietly, “What’s going on, Gaj?”

His words were a low mumble that even Laxus’ ears couldn’t make out. Just as he was about to step closer and ask just what the hell he had said, his words became clearer as his chin raised, “...and I can’t explain it. Somethin’ isn’t right. It doesn’t feel right.”

In a flash of panic, the blondes voice came through tight, “The twins?”

The gentle shake of his raven locks instantly appeased the stirrings of gut-wrenching worry but the words that followed felt like a rock sitting heavy in his stomach in its place, “Lucy hasn’t fainted once this whole pregnancy, she eats well enough and she keeps active. Ya weren’t there when she...collapsed. Her eyes glazed over. For a flash, she felt like...no. No, I need to talk to Levy...maybe Bickslow…”

Laxus was trying to process his words and just what the fellow dragon was trying to get across to him but wasn’t making the connections Gajeel obviously was. He was going to completely ignore the fact that Bickslow was just ahead of them on his babies. “What happened?”

“She wasn’t there. Our mate   
. Her eyes were wrong and our bond waned for a split second.”

That’s the real problem then. The ties that bind Lucy to Gajeel came too close to feeling like they had in the caves on Mount Joushou. He was afraid of their bond snapping. Even Laxus couldn’t understand what it felt like to have the bond with his mate waver, Natsu maybe, but not Laxus. He didn’t know how to help his nakama aside from offering any help he could and if that meant walking to the guild at midnight to talk to his Seith Mage or Levy, he would do it.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Ji’ku finally came to after fainting, she was cold. Too cold. The chill from the thick stone had seeped into her bones and she felt like death. Only the sting of her mother's unforgiving slap pulled her from the numbness as her pure blood red eyes, the swirling dark leaving no whites to be seen, met her mother’s own completely normal ones.

“Imbecile. You know what happens to those who disobey their guildmaster. Take her into the cavern and leave her there for a few days.” 

She registered the harsh hand around her bicep pulling her onto her feet in one jerk but couldn’t care enough to do anything about the bite of the grip. The cavern wasn’t all that bad now that she was used to the solitary pitch black space. It was far from pleasant but her time in the caves always renewed her resolve.

“I will break you if need be, Ji’ku. I will not fail because of your shortcomings. I have orchestrated this to perfection and you will be perfect as well, do you hear me?”

Her words played on repeat as the young mage curled in on herself in the damp chill of the massive cavern. She tried to push passed them to focus on the steady drip coming from above in rhythmic counts. 

“You were supposed to be better.”

 

“I have no daughter save the loyal daughters of my guild.”

 

She reached out with her gift and tried to find someone who was sleeping to latch on to. She would prefer they be dreaming but right now, the soothing waves of someone else's peaceful sleep would be enough to keep her demons at bay and that’s all she needed. Just a short reprieve.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lucy snapped awake, her head completely clear and her heart pounding as she poked the muscled man behind her, “Natsu...Natsu, wake up. I want to go to the Nest.”

The poor pinkette hadn’t meant to fall asleep and he was groggy upon waking. One of his hands stretched high above his head as his other rubbed her arm absently. His voice was husky with sleep, “Right, Luce...we can go get some later.”

Her brows wrinkled with confused amusement as she chuckled lightly, “What? No, honey, I want to go to the Nest. Our home. Come on, fiery prince.” She was trying her best to cajole him out of his slumber but he was hanging on to the last dregs of it like a lifeline as he cuddled her closer and sighed.

“I am a king, thank you.”

Rolling her eyes at his surprisingly playful tone, the blonde turned to run her nose over the heated skin of his neck, her breath doing wonders to bring every aspect of Natsu to life, “Your queen would like to go to our Nest.”

As if finally realizing he was awake and conscious, he sat straight up, earning a huff of surprise from the little mage in his lap as he rubbed his head, “How long have we been out here? Why do you need to go to the Nest right now? It’s the middle of the night.”

Elbowing backwards unintentionally, she managed to catch her pinkette mate off guard and knock the wind from his lungs as she twisted and maneuvered to get up from their nap session on the chaise, her voice light as she huffed through the motions, “Well...we have been out here for a grand total of one whole hour and I think my Hero is at the Nest.”

A low growl tried to rumble through the tanned dragon at the implication that her hero wasn’t already in fact in front of her but failed as he tried to catch his breath. The end result was the literal fish out of water noises he was making coupled with an angry expression that would have made tears of laughter run down her face had she seen it. 

Completely oblivious, Lucy put her hands on her lower back and stretched outward, “I don’t know what it is about tonight, but Cassie keeps telling me to walk the lake and quite frankly, the little lizards want to move. I don’t know if it’s normal for unborn children to get bored but that is the distinct impression I am getting from...them...Natsu?”

She was not expecting to turn and see him floundering and angry. Blinking through the initial shock, her own laughter rumbled so loudly an owl shot from the trees in surprise and her eyes glistened with moisture.

His onyx eyes narrowed at his mate at her lack of sympathy. When he finally caught his breath enough to speak, it was hoarse and low, “This is a...spirit?”

With a firm nod of her head, the pair went inside to get dressed for an impromptu midnight walk by the lake. 

xXxXxXxXxXx

Bickslow leaned back on the legs of the chair he had plopped into before Gajeel and Laxus half-cornered him in the S-class lounge literal minutes after he arrived, “I’ve never heard of a Seith Mage that could affect a soul without some sort of contact with their target. Some sort of connection to the soul. I need eye contact to take over a soul enough to be able to change the ties to it and that would take a lot more time than they would’ve had with Cosplayer. I have a hard time believing there was another Seith within fifty miles of Magnolia.”

The rough baritone held more edge than usual but the blunette paid it no mind after he explained the events of the evening in more detail, “I’m tellin’ ya, she was gone. The only magic I know can do that is yours.”

After the events in Shinsei, Bickslow was almost constantly aware of the souls around him. It had put him into an almost constant state of paranoia that another Seith got the jump on him enough to pull him from his own mind. By the rough intrusive feel of the other Seith’s magic, he wasn’t very practiced or cared little for the damage he would be leaving behind and Bickslow should have known better. He shouldn’t have been so careless. He could say without a doubt that their had been no other Seith Mages in the area which left them inevitably stuck. “It wasn’t a Seith Mage, Gajeel.”

The frustrated growl that filled the space of Laxus’ office was pained and low. It tugged at something primal in the Lightning Dragon as he uncrossed his arms, “What other magic could have the potential to have her flutter in her own body? Do you think it could have something to do with one of the twins?” Worry instantly twisted in his gut as he recalled the teasing words said by Erik when he asked about their magic.

With the same tone of finality from before, Bickslow’s answer came swift and undeniable, “It’s not the twins.”

Both dragons attention landed on the lithe blunette, still wearing the clothes from his Valentine’s Day club tour. They waited for him to elaborate and when he didn’t, Laxus asked brusquely, “How do you know, Bix?”

Bickslow ran his fingers through his hair before he started talking, “Both the twins are Dragon Slayers and I can tell you that they inherited their magic from their fathers. Neither have an element that could cause the soul to waver like that. I honestly couldn’t tell you what would have caused it without a Seith or some sort of Soul Magic. Freed would know more about where to start looking than I would though.”

The three mages had silence settle over them for a minute before Laxus’ eyes widened, his voice quiet, “What in the hell could she be doing now…?”

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lucy had been enjoying the gentle breeze ruffling through her hair as they walked hand in hand when that same bizarre urge to come here geared her towards the edge of the water. Unlike the opposite side of their little private lake where the shore was marked by darkened sand and a gentle slope, this side was all rocky edges that lead to a cliff overlooking the water and their rustic mansion. Following her instincts, she lead them to the overhang and closed her eyes to focus on the pull of another key. 

It was only a few minutes before Natsu’s bored tone broke her concentration, “Luuuuuce, what are we doing out here?”

“Shush and I’ll be sure to impress you with my key-finding abilities. There is a key around here and I am going to find it.” Her words were like steel as she walked towards a deep fissure in the rock. A shiver wracked her body as she looked up into the sky to no one in particular, her voice breathy and unbelieving, “You’ve got to be kidding me. This can’t be it. I don’t want to stick my hand down some creepy crack. There could be bugs down there.”

The Fire Slayer watched with amusement as she moved to kneel on all fours next to the six inch wide gap, his hands behind his head as he smiled down at her. “Find your key, Princess. Slay the bugs and get your prize.”

She cringed as she pushed her sleeve up and reached blindly into the black in hopes of finding something pleasant. 

The rich lilt of the Fire Slayer drew her attention, “You think we missed Gajeel?”

Trying to not put too much thought into the squishy goo her fingers just ran through, her voice came through her own involuntary gagging, “What do you mean?”

Her mate started pacing the cliff, kicking rocks at random as he went. The clear skies letting the moonlight wash over him to make him look deceptively pacified in the gentle glow. “Well he said he was coming here when he left but he isn’t.”

“Maybe he just-AH HAH!” She went stock still as her fingers finally brushed something that seemed to send a wave through her magic. The wave of panic that followed the warmth of her magic was a very rude awakening when she tried to pull her arm out with her prize in hand, “Help me up, help me up, help me up. I think I’m stuck.”

When Natsu turned to see his pregnant Celestial Mage with zero fear in her eyes and only the keen sting of annoyance directed at the fissure currently trapping her in place, he wasn’t scared to admit that he laughed outright. He also wasn’t scared to admit that when her cold golden stare met his, he felt a little shiver of something that had his feet moving just a bit faster to where she was straddling her natural prison.

With one hand rubbing the back of his head and the other unhelpfully pointing towards her trapped arm, his voice came through tentative but a half hearted smile still graced his lips that melted her irritation away. Well, he tried to anyway. “So how do you want to do this, Princess?”

“I would first like to clarify that I would rather not be doing this, the whole stuck in a rock Excalibur style but if I had to make any requests, I’d say I would like to keep the whole thing attached. Please.” The deadpan of her face and bored tone of her voice were clear indications that Lucy was hitting that special point of the night where she wakes up and takes a trip to the fridge. The major problem with this being that she had no fridge to raid and two little dragons who love their midnight chocolate milk. 

“I’ll grab some butter and get you out. Butter always works.” Despite the pride in his voice and the beaming smile on his face, Lucy’s free hand came up to connect with the skin stretched over her forehead to have a resounding ‘  
’ sound through the area. His voice was more cautious as he offered instead, “Or...I could...wait,” suddenly much more enthusiastic than before, “or   
could get yourself out.”

She cradled her chin in her free hand as she gave him a droll look, “Oh,   
for that   
observation. I’ll just get myself out.” Lucy let out a sigh at the unchanging grin on the Fire Dragon’s face and reined in her completely out of control sass and tried again, only this time she was softer and genuine, “Obviously you know something I do not.”

His tanned shoulders gave a shrug before easily answering as he crouched just beside her, “Cepheus is the Earthen King, yeah? Well this is earth.”

“Of course! Natsu, you are a genius. I would kiss you if I could reach you.” His smile grew wide as she pushed her magic into summoning Cepheus but instead was greeted by a young boy about the same age as Andromeda with calculating eyes the same color as the leather cord circling his chopped brunette hair. 

Lucy’s eyes went wide as she really took the young spirit in. The shield on his back looked entirely too large for his young, wiry frame and the off-white chiton he wore seemed to be just about to fall off. The only thing on his body that fit him well were the winged sandals that came just shy of his knees and the short sword at his side. He started in a slow, deliberate circle around both Fairy Tail mages.

Natsu lasted for about five seconds of silence before he couldn’t keep quiet. “Oi! Who’re you? You seem pretty tiny to be Ceph. Maybe a younger brother?”

Lucy’s voice wasn’t unkind but kept the sharp edge that marked the time of night, “That’s Perseus, you idiot.”

His onyx eyes narrowed skeptically at the blonde before turning to the child casing them out and back again. “He’s the Hero? This little guy here?”

Perseus stopped his pacing to sit cross-legged next to Lucy and lean down to whisper in her ear. It irritated the slayer to no end that he couldn’t hear what the new spirit was saying as he tried to lean closer. When she gave a nod in return, a shower of brilliant gold burst behind him and Cepheus’ voice echoed over the waters, “My beautiful Princess, what do you need from me-”

Perseus’ face lit up like Christmas at the sight of the older brunette and immediately proceeded to cross the space, wrap the kingly spirit into a hug and lift him off the ground a few inches all the while nuzzling his face into the emerald material of his coat. 

Cepheus hadn’t seen Perseus in centuries but he was pretty sure the last time he did, the Hero was taller. In any case, his hugs were still the same so a deep chuckle left his lithe frame before returning the embrace.

“I see you’ve found our missing constellation. Come celebrate with us.” The Earthen King Spirit swept his arm out wide to try to lure the blonde into a group hug only to realize that she was crying and smiling, but also elbow deep in limestone. “What in the Heavens is going on here?”

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Laxus’ hand ran down his face as he mumbled under his breath, “I swear to Mavis, we can’t leave her alone for any amount of time. Even when she’s injured.”

Both Bickslow and Gajeel looked to the hulking Lightning Slayer curiously as he threw his coat over his shoulders and started out of his office, throwing a one-handed wave over his shoulder to get the Iron Slayer to follow as he spoke, “I don’t know what she is doing but my Blondie-senses are tingling.”

The scoff that left the Seith Mage had both slayer’s eyes rolling before the blunette followed, his voice light and jovial, “I knew the two of you shared some wiggy blonde mojo. It would explain so much.”


	46. Chapter Forty-Six

By the time Cepheus had split the rock far enough that Lucy could get both her arm and Perseus’ key out with no effort and she made an official contract with the Hero, Laxus and Gajeel had checked the house and the Nest before finally locating their wandering mate on a cliffedge with a small boy practically squished into nothing between her small frame and the emotional brunette with a content look on his face. This both simultaneously soothed their dragons and bristled their dragons at the strange young child nestled into her side.

 

In true Gajeel fashion, the latter had a stronger foothold as he all but burst out from roughly thirty feet below the round blonde, “What in the fuck did ya think ya were doin’, runnin’ off in the middle of the night  **again** .”

 

“Pretty sure I thought I was a grown woman perfectly capable of going for a walk regardless of the time of day and not that I need to defend myself any further, but Natsu is  right here.” As if on cue, the pinkette's toothy grin popped over the cliff with a casual wave.

 

This did not make the Iron Slayer feel any better as he huffed and grumbled from beside the over-tired blond next to him and Laxus, totally and utterly ready to go back home and sleep, made that very apparent in an impatient relapse of mood, “I really don’t care either way right now, let’s just get back home. It’s going to be a fucking circus tomorrow.”

 

Confused at his words, the rotund woman tilted her head to try and remember what they had to do tomorrow and failing before calling down to handsome Lightning mage, “And why is tomorrow going to be a circus again?”

 

Motioning for the group to get off the cliff and get down, the Lightning slayer drawled casually as he watched Gajeel take shadow form to help their mate up from her seat only to have the newest addition to their group give him an even look to say ‘no, let me’ earning a huff of annoyance from the long-haired dragon, “Tomorrow is going to be a circus because Bix isn’t going to keep his mouth shut and you were already expecting a visit from the girls.”

 

Stifling her chuckles at the narrowed glare the Iron dragon was giving Percy as the little boy took her hand and braced her elbow with an alarming amount of gentle strength, she gladly took the assistance as she struggled to get up from the ledge, “Remind me never to sit down while I’m round again.” 

 

At her playful scoff, Gajeel, Natsu and Cepheus all moved in to help her but it just felt like scavengers descending on her like a carcass. She very swiftly put a stop to their well-intended actions as she leaned into her Hero spirit and with a final grunt, she was upright and beaming. Before the unusually serious child could say anything, she was ruffling his hair and bending to look him in the eyes, “Thanks for the help, sweetheart.” Straightening and offering her hand to the little brunette which he took albeit a little hesitant as she turned towards her raven-haired slayer, voice soothing as her other hand threaded their fingers together, “Ready to head home? I know I am. Gonna get me a great big glass of choco milk, chug it, then pass out in a dragon heap.”

 

Giving a neutral enough grunt of a response, he pressed a lingering kiss to her temple before pulling back and starting the walk back to the house. He even begrudgingly left the little brat help Lucy down the cliff with minimal to no growling. 

 

The hour long stroll back was filled with animated chatter between them; Laxus and Lucy curious about Perseus and Natsu trying desperately to get Cepheus to agree to growing peppers in the Nest’s garden while the Iron Slayer’s blotched irises took in everything in silence, the lack of his gruff baritone going noticed by the pregnant blonde but she chose to let him to his thoughts for now.

 

True to her word, Lucy went straight to the fridge on arriving back at their home, poured a massive glass of super chocolately milk and gulped it down with an ease that would have given anyone watching a disturbing, unsettled feeling save her mates. Her dragons were very used to it by now. Afterwards, she marched them all up to bed and crawled into the center to let her dragons cocoon her, the twins settled thanks to her usual midnight treat.

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Lucy felt the stirrings of one of her dragons before she opened her eyes. Knowing it was habit for the future guildmaster to wake up before her other two less inclined mates, she waited for him to sit up on the edge of the bed before untangling herself from her still-sleeping dragons to wiggle her way to his side, her hands rubbing circles over her stomach as they looked out passed the balcony to watch the sunrise over the treetops together.

 

Without a word, the minxy blonde took Laxus’ fingers loosely in hers to lead him to the shower, mischievous glint in her eye as the steam built up around them. The day would be hectic and they would spend most of it apart so she would enjoy the utterly delectable man already kneading into the muscle at her lower back with his deft fingers soothing circles to ease to pain she felt there. The gold of his eyes shining stark in the clear blue that usually only showed early in the morning as they stayed fixed on the way she sucked her pouty bottom lip between her teeth in an obvious show of approval at his ministrations. 

 

With a cocky smirk, Laxus ran the palms of his hands over her skin, static arcs running up the backs of her arms and over her nipples through the soft cotton of an old t-shirt, puckering them instantly as a low whine left her mouth. When his hands passed over the sensitive skin stretched over her collarbone, she gripped the waist of his briefs as a sharp inhale resounded off the tile only to proceed the sound of tearing fabric.

 

The moisture from her scalding water immediately sticking to her body in a layer of slick dew, the unintentional brush of his skin over her darkened peaks igniting the spark that set her hormones in overdrive and the dragon sensed just what he had done with a pleased rumble in his chest. 

 

Before his lip could finish quirking, she had her hand wrapped around his shoulders to pull him to her in an electric crashing of lips that set off primal urges in both of them. Without bothering with either of their underwear, Laxus scooped his irresistible mate into his arms and under the barrage of steaming water, his lips never leaving hers in a ravenous kiss that was starting to make her light-headed and take her breath completely away.  

 

Pulling back as much as she could, her lips teased his as she rasped out in breathless reverie, “Stars, babe, you’re incredible.”

 

His husky response coupled with sound of ripping lace had her core clenching with need, “I haven’t even started yet, babygirl.” 

 

Her wanton mewls pulled a deep, satisfied growl from his chest before lowering her back on her own feet before turning her around, pushing between her shoulder blades gently enough to bend her over as the rough palms of his hands sent pulses of pleasure through her body, the cool tile felt like sweet relief on her fevered cheek. 

 

Deep chocolate eyes rolled shut as his tongue traced the length of her slit in long, languid strokes that had her toes flexing and curling perfectly in sync with every lick. Every subtle flick of his tongue, the unbreakable grip he had on her hips, the steady stream of water running over her hypersensitive nipples. It was all adding to the intense fire building in her lower abdomen. 

 

The Lightning slayer was always a wild card when it came to making love and although sometimes literally, he always kept her on her toes in more ways than one. The deep purrs that resonated straight to her core when he finally delved into her heat made this one of the literal times as his name echoed deliciously off the walls in a drawn moan, her walls tightening in a wave of hot arousal at the intrusion.

 

Laxus couldn’t get enough of her. Couldn’t get enough of the way she tasted intoxicatingly, impossibly sweet. Couldn’t get enough of the hypnotizing sounds she made. Couldn’t get enough of the insatiable sex drive of his pregnant, beautiful mate. In the hopes of pulling the incoherent screams he adored from her, he ran his thumb over her dripping core, teasing her in lazy, shallow motions before running the pad over her swollen clit.

 

Sucking in a sharp breath, her body arched against his hand in the hopes of alleviating the tight coil at her core. She was in heaven, riding the cusp of her climax when her mate’s sudden absence had her twisting to see what could have possibly pulled him from her only to be cut off by a sinful moan being ripped from her chest as he plunged himself inside her, his body caging hers before sliding one hand up her thigh to coax her to raise it and give him better, deeper access. Her whimpers were needy and unabashed but too quiet for his dragon’s liking, so with his free hand he started working at the tender flesh of her breast, his lightning coating her creamy skin in unpredictable waves of stimulating fire to pull the first orgasm from her writhing body and the first of her screams for the day. 

 

Without giving her pause, he sucked on the golden lightning covering her shoulders before sinking his teeth into his mark and sending his lightning through her nerves. Her cries were ragged and broken as her body clenched in a crashing wave and an explosive second orgasm blinded her with sharp pleasure as she clutched at his rock-hard body in helpless motions. His chest was heaving after his own earth-shattering orgasm rocked his center of gravity for a flash, his cum dripping from her core as he focused on the unbelievable way his mate felt practically melting into his embrace as his own purrs mingled with her hitched breathing.

 

Laxus pulled himself from her body and let her lean back against his chest to let the water soothe their muscles when she grabbed his hands to set them where one of the boys was stretching, her voice dreamy and warm, “The little lizards have officially woken for the day.”

 

Natsu’s sleepy voice sounded from the other side of the fogged glass as he trudged to the toilet and Laxus stood in awe under the pelting streams of water, “Are they moving? Tell them to hold on a minute so I can feel.”

 

Rolling his steel-blue eyes, Laxus gruffed as his hold tightened just a fraction, “Douse the flames, matchstick. I have to get everything order with the Nest today so you’ll get to feel all the other kicks, back the fuck off.”

 

As if there weren’t enough dragons in the bathroom bright and early, the Iron Slayer’s rough baritone sounded from the doorway, “Matchstick is goin’ with ya to the house. I’m stayin’ here with Bunny.”

 

The two blondes shared a look of mutual confusion at the change in plans before Natsu verbalized their emotions in a common sense of bemusement, “I am?”

 

Wiping at the steam in useless motions, Lucy let out a huff before the pinkette wiped the condensation from the other side of the glass where her face was with a single swipe and she looked at her studded mate with a quizzical brow, “Yeah, he is?”

 

His response was cryptic and off. “I’m tired of bein’ everywhere but here.”

 

Rubbing the back of his head in an almost nervous gesture, Natsu’s eyes darted to Laxus involuntarily before questioning, “But I’m not allowed at the Nest unaccompanied…?”

 

“Tch, then stay here.” The bored even tone to Gajeel’s voice had her almost convinced he genuinely was just irritated at always working on the Nest but wasn’t that the point of the vacation they were about to go on. Why start now all of sudden when they weren’t even going to be doing any real work today.

 

Getting on with his shower now that the entire population of the house was in the bathroom with them and promptly killed the mood, Laxus shook his head as he started washing his body, “If you want to come to the Nest, you can. I’m just making sure everyone knows what to do while we’re gone.”

 

Taking his washcloth to scrub the planes of his back and appreciate the defined ridges and valleys there as well, Lucy scoffed as she admired his frame, “Erza has already put herself in charge. She’ll have that place moving flawlessly in no time.”

 

As if suddenly realizing something, her pink-headed dragon chimed in, “I’m just gonna head to the guild and see Happy. See what jobs are on the board.” The thought of having to wear those boots instantly turning him away from the idea of visiting the Nest.

 

Not caring either way, Gajeel made his way to back to the bedroom to pull on a pair of workout shorts and head to the basement to start his day they way he always did. Leaving shortly after him, Natsu went to put on fresh clothes and wait for Lucy to come downstairs to make breakfast. His footsteps still heavy as his feet dragged behind him the whole way to the island where he quickly laid his head down on the counter and fell back asleep.

 

After the couple had finished showering but before the hulking blond could step through the glass to leave, Lucy wrapped her arms around his hips, her chin leaning on his sternum as she looked into his already half-distracted gaze, his to-do list for the day running through his head and pulling him from the present. Her voice was soft and lilting in ways that brought him back to reality, “You’re wearing yourself out, babe.”

 

Cradling the back of her head as his other arm wound around her body, he murmured too easily before pressing his lips to her forehead in a quick kiss, “That’s why I’m going to the beach to relax with my beautiful mate.”

 

“Where you’ll be under strict orders to not do a thing. All day. Just stay within reach at all times and never wear a shirt and everyone will be happy.” Her tone was teasing and playful before she gave his taut ass a pinch.

 

Turning to let the little woman out of the shower first in a falsely chivalrous move, he gave her a cocky smirk. “After you, little one.”

 

Putting her hands behind her back in an effort to cover her backside from his retaliation, she shook her head and managed to choke out between her laughter, “Not a chance, daddy-o. I know what’s gonna happen if I walk out of here first.”

 

In a play at innocence, Laxus feigned bored shock. “What’s gonna happen if you walk out first, Blondie?”

 

Letting out an incredulous scoff, “My ass is grass, that’s what’s about to happen.”

 

“And.”

 

“And? I want to be able to sit down to pee.”

 

“Shoulda thought about that before you started this.”

 

She was backing into the corner of the shower as her devilishly handsome Lightning Slayer moved in on her, “I didn’t start anything!”

 

“I say otherwise and what I say goes, babygirl.”

 

“ _ That _ is totally unfair and not true.” Even as she spoke and his muscles tensed and flexed like the predator he was, a round of involuntary shivers passed through her and her sweet vanilla scent filled the space.

 

When she saw the devious glint in his eye, she realized what was about to happen since he knew she wouldn’t leave before him in a million years; she was about to get tickled to make up for it. Trying to keep her voice even, she started her pleading rationally before breaking into a more desperate tone, “Laxus, please- Laxus, you don’t want to do this. Please, babe- Sweetheart- Laxus, get away from me-” Her hands were swatting at his as best she could by he got even closer.

 

“Not a chance,” was all he gave before his lips split into a maniacal grin and his fingers started the onslaught to release loud peals of belly laughter from the Celestial beauty. 

 

“Come on- I’m sorry! I’m sorry, just- please, just let me go!” Her bladder was dangerously close to releasing and she wasn’t about to pee herself this morning. Or at least, she hoped wasn’t about to pee herself this morning.

 

Waiting another ten seconds before halting the attack, the older blond descended to take her lips with his in a spontaneous kiss that had her eyes going wide before smiling into the kiss and shutting her eyes to let him take over completely. It was like he was trying to memorize the way her lips melded against his, the way their tongues danced and tangled like he hadn’t already from their first kiss in the same mind-numbing way. 

 

When he finally pulled away, just enough to lean their foreheads together, he husked out under his breath, “I love you.”

 

Her lips pulled into a genuine smile before she gave him one last peck to his jaw, “I love you.”

 

After finally managing to get out of the bathroom, Lucy pulled on a ¾ sleeve deep red maxi dress with vintage patterns of red, cream and electric blue flowers, her hair falling in loose curls around her hips as she padded down the stairs to see what she could whip up to eat before Laxus had to leave.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

“You’re starin’, Bunny Rabbit.”

 

“No, I’m not.” Yes, she was, and she knew it but it was actually kind of bizarre to think about Gajeel voluntarily submitting himself to a home visit from ‘the girls’ which usually consisted of any number of the following ladies, some named honorary ladies in the absence of the correct parts: Mira, Erza, Lisanna, Juvia, Cana, Levy, Evergreen, Bickslow, Laki, Kinana, Wendy, and  most begrudgingly, Cobra. Of this list, her Iron Slayer could stand to be around four of them individually and none of them in combination with the others. Especially since this was basically going to be an excuse to go through her clothes and pick out what she was going to bring with her to Akane. The water would be colder than usual but Lucy had never had the best of luck in open water anyway and the spa had hot springs, saunas and mud baths to keep her entertained. Not to mention her three mates.

 

“Tch, whatever. When’s the herd of headaches comin’?” 

 

She was trying to be irritated with the man for...something, the slightly irritated tinge to his words maybe, but he really wasn’t  _ doing  _ anything and maybe that was what the real problem was; here they were sitting in silence just...waiting. It was weird and made her uncomfortable. Standing from where she had been fidgeting next to the her dragon at the island in the hopes of shaking the heebies from her body, she stretched her arms high above her head before wrapping them around Gajeel’s shoulders from behind. As she spoke, lilting and bright, he spun so she was standing between his open legs and he was very intently looking into her eyes, “Probably not for another few hours. I may or may not have told Erza that I haven’t been sleeping well so she would stop visiting at the break of dawn. It was giving Natsu issues and I was hitting my limit.” 

 

Without having to put thought into it, her hands were rubbing the hard muscle of his thighs. The deep gravel of his voice pulling her further into him as he spoke, “Let’s move somewhere more comfortable ‘til then. I’ve been tryin’ to get ya alone.”

 

Raising a brow playfully, the little blonde bubbled as they walked into the living room. “Doesn’t that sound fun.”

 

It was when they got to the couch that problems arose. Gajeel had flopped down on the end of it  and Lucy stood with her hands crossed over her chest in thought as she tried to puzzle out how she wanted to lay down with him sitting like a regular person would. Her lack of being able to lay on her stomach was one of the few downfalls that she had experienced with being pregnant. She missed the ability every single day and right now, she desperately wanted to curl up on his chest with her hands tucked away beneath her, listening to his heartbeat and soaking in the way he made her feel absolutely safe. The blonde knew her big, bad, dragon had hang ups about their past but she very truly believed that the reason she had such absolute faith in him was because of their rocky beginning. 

 

None of this helped her position situation. With a huff, she smacked his legs with the back of her hand to get him to sit sideways so she could sit with her back to his chest. This way, she could hear his heart, be totally encompassed by his bulging and incredibly sexy arms and manage to not crush her unborn children so really, it was win-win.

 

In an absent habit, he took one of her curls in his fingers and started toying with the golden silk as she turned her head to look up in his eyes. He was hovering and she knew it but she honestly didn’t know what to do to ease his worries for her so she would let him take over Natsu’s usual hang out spot in the hopes that he would see with his own eyes that she was fine, the twins were fine and everyone was fine. That didn’t sound like she was trying hard at all, right?

 

Shaking her head of her thoughts, she traced the studs of his arms as she posed an innocent question, “Have you been thinking of names?”

 

His response rumbled through his chest to hers in ways that pulled a soft smile from her lips, “Shouldn’t I meet him before I name him?” 

 

She opened her mouth to say something along the lines of ‘are you serious right now?’ but instead, her mouth snapped shut because it kind of made sense if you tilted your head and squinted your eye. Until reason took hold again and she pressed further, “I’m going to be thinking about million things while giving birth and who knows what name will come from that situation. You had to have been thinking about names, I mean, isn’t that whole point of mating and well,  _ mating? _ I just can’t believe that you’ve never once given thought to think of nam-”

 

“Shut  _ up _ , Bunny. Shit.” 

 

Turning to give him a very real look to portray just how she felt about that particular interruption at the same time that he started rubbing at his temples, look of annoyance firm on his face. Reining in her willful emotions to give him a break, she apologized to her mate and turned sideways in his lap to trace over the defined line of his jaw, “I’m sorry, I’ve just been here trying to keep busy and I tend to cycle through the same topics of thought and while I like broody jr and baby sparkles, I can’t call them that forever.”

 

Leaning into her touch, he gave a grunt for a response before the couple settled into a comfortable lull, her low humming the only sound until the Iron Slayer shifted slightly and spoke evenly, tentatively, “Rohan.”

 

Mulling it over in her head, she let the name fall from her lips in a quiet whisper to her stomach, “What do you think, broody jr? Do you like Rohan?”

 

Not that she was expecting a response from the little lizards, she was about to let Gajeel know she actually really liked the name when it came; the deciding kick and ungodly heat wave coming from her stomach. The moving and twisting she was used to but not the drastic temperature increase and it almost made her swoon it was so sudden. Yet she didn’t get any bad feelings from it, only the keen inclination that broody jr. liked the name as well. “I think we’ve just named one half of the dynamic duo,” her hands rubbing over her bump affectionately as she beamed up at her mate.

 

The truth of it was he  _ had  _ thought about it. He thought about it a lot. The prospect of children had always been something he tolerated since his dragon really wasn’t going to let it go ever on instinct. It really wasn’t until he became more aware of his instincts and what they were saying about the buxom blonde currently happily seated in his lap that he really thought about what it would mean to mate and have hatchlings of his own which lead to the inevitable train of thought as to just what he would call these hatchlings of theirs. In his mind, there would be two, a boy and a girl, Rohan and Luna, but saying that would mean he would have to admit to his mate that he had already named their children before they even really knew each other. That was not going to happen.

 

The sweet lilt of her voice pulled his focus back to his mate, “Rohan Redfox. I actually  _ really _ like that. Now the pressure is on for Laxus.” Her own ridiculously over the top competitive look made her succumb to fit of giggles before Gajeel was pinching the bridge of his nose with his mouth drawn in a line.

 

Tilting her head at his sudden and blatant irritation, she was about to ask what happened in the last five seconds to make him so upset but it wasn’t long before enthusiastic knocking sounded from the front door. The girls were here and by the deep scowl on the sweet and personable dragon’s face, and she knew they must be in full tilt today.

 

With help from her suddenly very courteous Iron dragon, she got up from the couch to make her way to let her guildmates in, the light material of her dress trailing behind in fluttering waves that accentuated the sway of her hips.

 

The instant she opened the door, she was greeted with the bubbly, boisterous girls of Fairy Tail as they marched into the house, giving hugs and hellos as they came in a rushed blur, Bickslow included. That is until her favorite head of maroon hair marked the caboose of the estrogen train and she all but oozed delight.

 

Her voice was teasing and drawled as he approached, “Excuse me, but I think you’re lost sir.”

 

His voice was sarcastic and acerbic as he passed, his face totally unchanging, “You and me both, Lamb.”

 

Gesturing to the kitchen with a shake of her head at his usual antics, the Celestial Mage lured the Poison slayer in with the prospect of deadly baked goods and spiked coffee.

 

All the while Gajeel was drowning in copious amount of estrogen as Levy and Juvia talked about baby clothes and nurseries while Mira and Erza argued over whether or not it was better or worse that Natsu’s children will come after the first ‘trial’ children which Cana, Laki, Lis and Kinana quickly took sides in. At the same time, Bickslow plopped entirely too close to the Iron slayer as Wendy and Evergreen sat on the other end of the couch like there wasn’t any other place to sit. Granted there wasn’t, but that didn’t mean Gajeel wanted them to sit with him.

 

The Seith mage’s easy tone sounded from where he was trying to get his babies to see how high they could stack on Erza’s armor before she noticed, “What’d you do to get stuck with the mommy meeting?”

 

Without skipping a beat, the grumpy dragon retorted lazily, “Ain’t ya supposed to be helpin’ Sparkle with the Nest.”

 

Nodding his blunette head of hair, the Seith conceded, “Touché.” He waited another moment before giving him a mischievous sideways glance, “Anyone ever tell you you have the personality of a rusted bear trap?”

 

Not even looking at the grown adult with not one mohawk but three, he stated without pause, “Once.”

 

Putting his hands up, he gave an impressed nod to the uncaring dragon slayer, “Fair enough.”

 

The instant Gajeel heard his name being called from the kitchen, he unceremoniously got up and exited the living room. 

 

Before Lucy could ask her mate whether he wanted any special treats in his scones, the studded mage bent down and took her lips in a rough, lengthy kiss out of nowhere.

 

Blinking through her surprise, she watched him pull back and take the stool on the other end of the bar from Cobra who had already rolled his eye in an exaggerated show at the display of affection. “Uhh, right. I should get back to…,” her sentenced trailed off aimlessly as she turned back towards her bowls of batter.

 

Looking between the two mages, the Poison slayer took a deep drink of his perfectly brewed coffee before offering innocently enough, “You know when little Rohan is born, there will come a time when he’ll be away from Mummy lambchop.”

 

Rolling his built shoulders, Gajeel reluctantly turned his head to look at his fellow slayer, “And?”

 

“However will you choose which one will to hover around like a possessive mother hen?” The snide look on Cobra’s face was entirely too smug for his own good. Lucy happened to peak up to see the silent exchange and her brows immediately knitted together in obvious confusion.

 

She wanted to ask about just what  _ that _ was when Wendy came bouncing into the kitchen, the sharp angle of her new bob haircut launching the blonde into an over the top display of approval. Her hands running through the short blue locks as she gushed, “I absolutely  _ adore  _ your hair! When did this happen? Did someone get gum in your hair? Oh, it looks so good on you. Really, you’re so beautiful and it’ll be nice and cool for summer. Easy to manage too.”

 

The Sky dragon just giggled at the fawning before turning to show off the tiny bun held in place by an expertly pinned sakura blossom hairpin that matched her outfit perfectly. The wide sleeved kimono printed with cherry blossoms layered over a deep forest green dress and pink stockings cute enough to melt the older mage into a gooey mass making Lucy’s hormones shift into overdrive and increasing the level of her hysterics to the point of drawing the attention of everyone save Mira who was no doubt lurking somewhere in the halls.

 

The first to poke her bright blue head of hair through the door was Levy, “What’ve you done to Lu-chan?!”

 

Then Lisanna’s cropped head of silver hair popped in right above her head, “Erik probably said something to make her cry.” Earning a hiss from the Poison dragon at her use of his name which went answered by the young Strauss by sticking her tongue out at him.

 

Cana, lazily draping herself on Lisanna’s back, put her two cents in as well, “Maybe my little Lulu peach realized Gajeel’s got to finally have surgery to remove the giant metal pole from his ass and she’s worried if he’ll make it not.”

 

As if that visual wasn’t enough, Erza somehow managed to pop in  _ above _ Cana with little effort to sprinkle on top, “I doubt Gajeel would have been flexible enough to satisfy Lucy if he had a pole in his backside.”

 

Walking in from the other doorway, Laki narrowed her eyes at the redheaded Requip mage, “How on Earthland are you doing that?”

 

Bickslow’s voice sounded from somewhere behind the ladies, “She’s not doing any of the work, believe me.”

 

As if the Seith hadn’t just spoken, Erza answered the Wood-make mage easily, “Doing what?”

 

“Juvia was wondering when we were going to eat. Juvia brought Lucy-chan new swimsuits for her trip and wanted to see if they fit well enough,” the Water mage was standing in the archway, ignorant of the antics next to her as she genuinely asked the blonde still distracted by what could possibly be happening to poor Bickslow.

 

Looking between Erza’s unreadable face and Juvia’s open look of inquiry, she finally let out a huff and answered the blunette, “I’m about to put these bad boys in the oven. It shouldn’t take too long but we can mosey back to the living room in the meantime.”

 

Kinana, who had yet to show any signs of pregnancy, called from the living room in a cheery but drawn voice, “Lu? Lu, I think your couch is ringing.”

 

“My couch? What does that- Oh! Answer it! Answer it, please!” She started wiping her hands on the rag in hurried motions before running out to the living room to try and find her comm lacrima. The last she had it, she was talking to Yukino about the wedding before she dozed off and lost the thing to the clutches of the black leather couch. Between Lucy’s tearing off cushions and Kinana going elbow deep, they managed to find the lacrima just in time to miss whoever it was that called only to hear a  _ different  _ comm go off from up the stairs.

 

In a silent pact between ladies, the pair of soon-to-be-mom’s hurried up the steps as fast as they could to go locate where the new ringing was coming from.

 

“Oi, woman! What in the hell are ya doin’ up there? Sounds like a herd of elephants runnin’ through,” his rough baritone only pulled a look of offense from the Celestial mage at the comparison to a massive land mammal before she went back to listening. Finding the source of the sound coming from a pair of the Iron slayer’s pants at the bottom of the hamper. 

 

“Ah-HAH! Got you, ya little sucker!”

 

Pushing her magic into the lacrima the moment her fingers connected with the smooth stone-like comm only for it to pulse slow steady beats, waiting for a recipient. Crumpling into a defeated huff, Kinana let out bell-like giggles when she tried to help the blonde up from the bathroom floor only to have her throw herself onto the hamper and cry out in mock-despair, “Leave me! I’ve failed not once, but twice in a very short amount of time. I can only take so much defeat at one time.”

 

Not a second later, the fine hair along her forearm stood on end as an electric wave washed down her spine. 

 

Grabbing at the purple haired beauty to help her up in a much more urgent fashion, she huffed under her breath as she dragged poor woman back to the living room, “Just kidding. We’ve better get downstairs to see what the almighty god of thunder is doing home so quickly after I missed two calls that were probably unimportant in every way, shape and form and in no way related.”

 

As if on cue, the pair hit the bottom landing just as Laxus came in through the front door, concern wrinkling his brow as he made eye contact with his deer-in-the-headlights looking mate. 

 

Whispering under her breath to Kinana who was involuntarily drawn into the affair by Lucy’s death grip on her elbow, lucy froze as best she could, “Maybe if we stay very still, he won’t be able to see us.”

 

“Where is your lacrima,” was the first thing the Lightning slayer said as he crossed the space with a purpose in mind and not a shit to give.

 

Holding up her lacrima, she offered weakly, “Right here it is.”

 

Narrowing his eyes, he asked another, equally as dry question. “And where is Gajeel’s lacrima?”

 

Letting go of the innocent barmaid, she held up the other comm with her other hand, sinking further into her chest as she repeated, “Uh, right- right here it is.”

 

“Then why can’t you be bothered to answer either one of them?”

 

“Funny story that, I fell asleep while talking wedding themes with Yuki and your ridiculous couch  _ ate _ my comm and I had to go dirty laundry diving to get to Gaj’s and I was  **this** close to making that one…” her index and thumb were barely separated as her sheepish posture grew annoyed at the reminder of her still too fresh loss.

 

Laxus crossed his arms over his chest as she finished before staring at her expectantly as if to ask if it was okay for him to talk now which she gave a contrite smile and nudged him with her lacrima-filled hand.

 

“Akane called to let me know they’ve had an incident with the private bungalows and asked if we wanted to move to the main resort or wait until summer when they get them rebuilt.”

 

Concern flooded her features. “An incident? What does that mean? Is everyone okay?”

 

“I didn’t ask and they didn’t tell me but I stopped at the guild to try and see about rescheduling it when a new request came in last night at Akane about a group of what they suspect to be mages destroying property.”

 

Looking around for a place to put the comms down, she managed to set them on top of railing before straightening her dress and motioning for her mate and Kinana to come back into the kitchen with her. Her voice was easy and casual as she went, “I hope you took it since we already have a train heading that way.”

 

“Blondie, you can’t be serious. Shinsei was different. You’re much more- you have more-” 

 

His struggling to find the right wording, his pause gave his spicy mate time enough to cut in. “More what, Laxus? I’m much more what? Pregnant? I’m so glad you managed to notice that at least while you were ignoring my other very impressive list of qualities.”

 

Cobra, having heard the little spitfire’s comeback, held his hand out as he took another sip of his coffee for her to high five as she went back to her scone-making, humming under her breath all the while.

 

“Ooo, bossman, tough break. Got yourself a real handful there.” The mohawked Seith was looking down at Laxus with a look that said ‘please continue this conversation for the sake of my entertainment’ only to be met with an indecipherable look that said many things but most apparent was the tired ‘really?’ at the forefront.

 

Gajeel having heard their conversation, surprised Lucy enough to stall her actions and stare at him incredulously at his decisively hard words, “Bunny’s not goin’ anywhere ‘til the twins are born.”

 

The awkward hush that fell over the room had everyone save the dragons present to slink back into the living room and away from the powder keg.

 

“On what basis.” She was gritting through her teeth trying to stay calm and patient as she put the trays into the oven, pointedly not looking at either of her mates at this point.

 

“On what basis? Seriously? You just had a freak fainting episode and now you want to jump on a train to Akane?”

 

“Which we were going to do anyway, mind you.” She added more for herself than anyone else but heightened dragon hearing only made Laxus’ voice to heighten in response.

 

“This is a job! That was for vacation!”

 

“This is ridiculous, that’s what this is,” was all the blonde murmured out to earn a scathing glare from the Iron slayer before her missing mate bellowed from the front door.

 

“Luce! You’re never gonna believe it! You really are lucky!” 

 

Taking the time to send both men a narrowed glance, Lucy turned to meet the Fire dragon in the archway, his arm wrapping around her shoulders as he continued excitedly, Happy hovering just in front of her nodding along the the pinkette’s words, “When Happy and I got to the guild to check the board there was a job for Akane. How perfect is that? We can kick ass by day and relax by night.”

 

A slow curling, blatantly victorious smile spread across her face and an obnoxiously sweet tone took over her voice, the round mage tilted her head towards her older mates, “Hear that? Natsu picked up a job for us while we’re at the beach. How considerate of him, don’t you think?” 

 

Of course the oblivious Fire mage had no idea about the resort calling to reschedule and he probably didn’t even read the actual job after getting so excited about where the job was in an endearing habit that kept her life interesting for as long as she’s known him.

 

That was when Gajeel rolled his eyes at her display to ruffle her feathers even more. “Tch, I don’t know why ya think havin’ Pinky on your side is gonna do anythin’ for your case.”

 

Taking a steadying, balancing breath Lucy stepped away from Natsu to wrap her hand around his scarred bicep, her voice soft and soothing as her genuine, warm gaze met his, “How about we approach this differently. What about me being pregnant makes this so hard for you?”

 

The muscle stretched over his jaw tensed as he looked into her eyes, his swimming with emotions he was clearly not very well-equipped to handle. “What if- What if something happens to ya...to the twins?”

 

“I’m gonna say something you aren’t going to like but I need you to hear me, Gaj, okay?” After a moment's pause, he nodded his head in an almost imperceptible move and she continued, “Anything could happen at any given moment, I do not want to spend the next few months trapped in this house because you’re worried the sky is going to fall. I love helping people and I love getting to use my Spirits to help people. You’ll be with me.” Looking up into his face to see if he was actually getting what she was saying, she tacked on, “Also, I would like to clarify that I in no way do I want to fight like this,” gesturing down to her stomach.

 

This time it was Laxus who spoke up from where he moved closer to the trio of mages, “No fighting? You’ll promise you’ll run before trying to take someone on?”

 

Mulling it over, she offered earnestly, “I can promise to try but you know I can’t make a blanket promise like that. I can be your eyes in the sky except not in the sky and I have worse vision than you.”

 

Letting out soft chuckles at her rambling, the oldest dragon ran his hands through his hair before giving her a conceding nod.  _ Two outta three dragon slayers would recommend, now to score the last and final one in an epic boss battle of wits.  _

 

The blonde was gearing up her best arguments and clearing her throat to put out her best debate voice when the Iron dragon let out a soft sigh.  _ What is with all this dainty emotions and my dragons? _

 

“I’ll back off but I’m warnin’ ya, Little Rabbit, nothin’ is more important to me than those hatchlings and the woman carryin’ ‘em.”

 

“Noted and frankly appreciated. Thank you, big guy, I know this isn’t easy for you,” and she meant it. He was leaps and bounds from the stubborn jackass she knew years ago, even months ago and she was proud of him. Despite being a grouch about it, he really has taken everything in stride. Her arms wound around his neck to play with the silky length of his hair at the base of his neck earning her rumbling purrs that set her nerves at ease.

 

Having forgotten the Poison and Sky dragons were also present, the sly, acidic tone coming from the other end of the island had her pulling back to look at the casually relaxing man unperturbed by the venom oozing from his mouth. “Jesus, that was dramatic. You people deal with this all the time?”

 

Bouncing behind Lucy to wrap her arm through the blonde’s elbow and lead her back to the living room, Wendy called back to the slightly less experienced father-to-be, “Quit being a sourpuss and get out here, Lucy and Gajeel have an announcement to make.”

 

Popping her head around from where she was now seated in Laxus’ chair, Mira, acting like she had been there the whole time, perked up and bubbled brightly, “An announcement? Do I get to plan a wedding? Do I get to plan  _ three _ weddings??”

 

Giving the silverette a concerned look before looking down in her little sister’s expectant eyes as the young mage walked away from the utterly confused blonde to sit on the arm of the couch, Lucy literally gaped then snapped her jaw shut, leaving the Celestial mage to stare at all the expectant faces of her nakama, eager for her news. The only problem was, she didn’t know what the news was.

 

Without preamble or care, Cobra meandered back through the room to take Kinana’s spot before letting his mate sit in his lap, “One of the dragonlings has a name.”

 

Smacking her palm against her forehead, Lucy watched in slow motion as a slow to boil craze started to simmer through the ladies before Juvia and Bickslow burst out together, “Which one??”

 

Both Natsu and Laxus had matching blank looks as Gajeel mimed her own action and he himself indulged in a facepalm. “Do ya think maybe ya shoulda given us time to tell Spark Plug and Fireballs first?”

 

Blushing at the thought, Wendy really hadn’t thought of that as she mumbled under her breath, “Now it’ll be a special...moment? Shared with friends and family?”

 

Giving the sulking Takeover mage a satisfied smile, Levy and Juvia beamed at the implication. The Solid Script mage piping up, “Well, what’s our baby broody’s real name?”

 

Getting at least a vague look of acknowledgment from the father of the child, Lucy looked to both her other mates before giving an irrepressible smile. “If Natsu and Laxus like it, Gajeel and I agreed we wanted our son to be named Rohan.”

 

Before either dragons could assure the blonde and Iron slayer alike that they would support whatever decision they made, the rounds of sickening coos started. 

 

“Awweh, baby Rohan!”

 

“Rohan Redfox, it’s got such a nice ring to it.”

 

“Juvia adores it! Gajeel-san’s son will wear it well.”

 

“Does this mean I get to call him Han because I am definitely doing that regardless.”

 

“What about the other twin? Do you have any names picked out for him?” Evergreen’s even tone cut through the leftover feminine noises, not unkindly but thankfully quieting the gaggle of ladies.

 

Turning to give her oldest mate a pleading look as the rest of the women scattered through the room started offering suggestions ranging from traditional Fioran names to some pretty obscure names that she was pretty sure were types of wood coming from a certain lavender haired mage.

 

In true swooping to the rescue fashion, Laxus’ deep baritone demanded the attention of the room and he got it with little effort or fuss as they all shut their mouths and listened, “We haven’t talked about it but I have no doubts that the moment we pick one, you will all know within seconds of the final decision. You people seem to have a way of getting information from us before we even know we’ve given it and since there is no need for any of you to be here, get out.”

 

Lisanna tried to argue for the sack of her rumbling tummy, “But the scones-”

 

Which Laxus cut off immediately, “Out.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

The manly show of testosterone was half successful as the pair walked back into the living room to see Cobra, Kinana, Wendy and Levy still arranged about the couches, the women chattering absently as Cobra’s amethyst eye met Lucy’s honeyed gaze, his voice drawn and bored, “What’s taking my breakfast so long?”

 

Calling back over her shoulder on the way through to the kitchen with a saucy tone and a mirthful smile, Lucy matched his tone perfectly, “It’s not my fault the souls of the damned take so long blacken for your sensitive stomach,” before going into the kitchen to get ready to pull her delicious treats from the oven while her dragons settled in with their guildmates.

 

Levy having been relatively well-behaved felt that the Laxus’ dismissal couldn’t have applied to her as she toyed with the hem of her dress and mused aloud, “You know Raijin, the god of thunder, lightning and all things storming was sometimes known as Raiden-sama. I think that would be a lovely name for the little guy.”

 

Kinana tested the names out loud herself with a dainty finger tapping her cheek, “Raiden Dreyar and Rohan Redfox, Twin Dragons of Fairy Tail’s Thunder God and Black Steel Gajeel. It really does have a very pleasant ring to it.”

 

The Sky dragon’s voice was bubbly as the Iron slayer made a motion to ruffle her hair which she dodged effortlessly as he sat between Levy and Wendy on the biggest couch, “What if Neechan already had names picked out and she and Laxus just haven’t talked about it yet?”

 

“Excellent point. Maybe we should let the people who created the hatchling have a go at naming him before we throw our suggestions around,” was the Poison slayer’s drawn response as he toyed with the ends of his mate’s short purple locks absently.

 

Laxus, who had been silent since the moment he sat down and closed his eyes, just let it sink in that he was most likely about to name his son. He was about to name his son and the mother of said child was in the kitchen humming a bouncy old-fashioned song under her breath and baking scones like some princess stuck in a cottage in the woods to hide her away from spindles. This was monumental, right?

 

The tiny blunette crossed her arms over her chest as she spoke confidently, “I think Lu is going to love the name actually.”

 

“What name am I going to love?” The question was ernest and bright as the pregnant beauty came into the living room carrying a tray of steaming scones before handing Cobra his volatile batch separate from the regular chocolate chip ones and coffees for everyone.

 

At this point in her life, Lucy had actually been tossing a few names she liked around for unnamed little lizard one but the moment her Lightning dragon’s deep baritone rumbled the name, she was in love. No need to look any further.

 

“Raiden and Rohan,” her voice a quiet coo as she rubbed her stomach. “I really hope you like that name, sweetheart, because I don’t think you’ll get me to change my mind.” And she meant it. It was like the instant she said them out loud, something clicked in place.

 

Sensing the warmth coming from their mate, all three let out contented sighs before Laxus reached out to grab her hand and pull her to sit on the arm of his chair, his hand wrapped around her waist to rest on her thigh which she took in hers without having to put thought into the action. “You’ll hear no objections from me. They’re good names with good meanings behind them.”

 

The pinkette chimed in from where he had sprawled across the floor with Happy on his stomach, “I can’t wait to meet them.”

 

In the end, Levy and Wendy stayed to help Lucy pack for their job while Cobra and Kinana walked back to the guild, Laxus accompanying them to finish his business at the Nest while Gajeel and Natsu lounged back on the bed only to get buried in the different outfit options the blonde had to choose from.

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

“No,” Lucy drawled out for the condescending woman trying to ‘assist’ her to her seat, “No, that isn’t necessary-”

 

The moment Gajeel came from the other side of the aisle to stand behind his overly polite mate with his arms crossed over his chest in a way that seemed to make all his muscles bulge, the intimidating golden glint to his eye catching the attendant before she quickly excused herself and made herself useful elsewhere.

 

Her relief was visible as she turned to press a grateful peck to his cheek before adjusting her grip on her bag, filled with all the information and pictures from the resort, to go about finding their seats.

 

Pulling out the first of the reports and putting on her gale-force glasses, she settled into the train ride as Laxus pulled his soundpods out and sat across from her. Gajeel waited to see where Natsu was going to sit before taking the seat next to the Lightning slayer and leaving him to lay his head in Lucy’s lap. Sure his motion sickness was bad but it was nowhere near as bad as the Fire dragon’s.

 

Which is how the train ride went until the sun had set and the Celestial mage finished going over the information for the job. It looked like regular vandalism if a little extreme at first glance. Whoever did it went to lengths to make it look like it was done without the use of magic but after so many occurances, the owner of Akane almost exclusively called on Fairy Tail for every issue which was a blessing and a curse. Now being one of those times it was a blessing for the paranoid man as things really started to snap into place.

 

She knew both Natsu and Gajeel had fallen asleep but Laxus was still awake, watchful eyes on the blurred landscape with his neck craned back to expose the steady pulse of his heart in an oddly visceral and arousing display. Which was about when his nostrils flared and the gold of his eyes were shining in the dim light of the cabin like a predator in the night and the urge to grind her thighs together became unbearable almost instantly.

 

Low, guttural purring resounding from beside her lap woke the Iron dragon previously slumbering peacefully when a darker set of eyes locked with hers from all too short space between them.

 

Her voice was cautious as she tried to discreetly cross her legs, near impossible in her current predicament, “Boys, I really  _ really  _ don’t think this cabin can handle what’s going through your heads right now.”

 

Gajeel’s husky drawl pulled her focus in a core drenching sentence that surely would have made her laugh if she hadn’t been so resolutely horny, “Don’t worry, love, your dragons have learned to share.”

 

Swallowing the lump in her throat, the little blonde ducked her head to whisper to her fiery mate. “Could you help me out of this dress, please?”

 

“As you wish,” was his rasped reply before his taloned finger traced up her thigh, tearing the stretchy fabric cleanly before gripping the two pieces and tearing up, exposing her heaving chest to her mates as Gajeel locked the door and sat back down, knees wide as he slumped down to take her in and when she looked to Laxus, his coat was off and his soundpods were gone but the feral look was still fixed on his face.

 

As if she wasn’t already soaking through her panties, the Iron slayer crooned from his shadowy corner, “Be sure to stay nice and quiet, dievinu.”

 

She should have known he would have been capable of such raw sexuality with his unguarded, lusty gaze and gentle rasp but it took her completely off guard before Natsu’s lithe body slid in front of her, his chest on display beneath his open vest as he knelt down to place kiss after kiss up the inside of her thigh. Her mewls bled into whimpers as she kneaded the tender flesh of her mounds through the soft lace to help relieve some of the tension built too steeply at her core, the sight pulling growls from her impatient oldest mate and deep purrs from her raven-haired dragon.

 

Natsu’s voice was rich and warm as his breath ghosted over her skin, “Either lift or let me burn these, I want you and they’re in my way.”

 

“Fuck, I’m about to defile a train car with all three of you.” It came out as kind of a needy whine as he lifted herself up to let him take her panties off only to have him pull her to very edge of the bench and hover over her clit, the heat of his steady exhales drawing her toes in as he braced her back. It took only a few whimpers, her eyes already glazed over with arousal to get him to take the sensitive nub into his mouth, his tongue flicking over and over, back and forth until the muscle of her thighs tensed from the teasing.

 

Pulling back to give her a toothy grin, he got up to strip his pants to his ankles before sitting back down on the bench beside her, his hand wrapping around the base of his cock as his other stretched to help her up. 

 

She used the familiar calloused hand to stand in the center of the cabin and reach behind her back to unhook her bra and slid the lacy underthing from her arms to give Laxus and Gajeel a bit of a show, her creamy curves fuller and the heady scent pouring from her lulling the dragons into a heavy kind of aroused haze that made them more docile. Maybe it was train, either way, she wasn’t about to miss this. 

 

Looking back over her shoulder to see the flecks of gold in his eyes stark against the deep onyx of his irises and the hungry fires that burned within them, she was taking his outstretched hand to help her onto his lap before she knew it. In one easy sinking motion, he was buried inside her tight heat and they were both struggling to find their breath.

 

She had just found an easy rhythm that had her walls starting to flutter when his hips snapped to thrust up into her, pushing her over the edge with a muffled cry as she bit her lip to try and keep quiet. Her the tight pulsing of her core pulling a low growl through his clenched teeth as he felt his own release fill her in shuddering beats before her thighs relaxed and she was peppering kisses over his face. 

 

The break didn’t last very long as a tingling finger ran up her spine to send fresh waves of lightning pleasure to her still spasming core. “Remember that night in the closet of the guild, babygirl?”

 

Of course she remembered the ridiculously hot bout in the broom closet. Her shoulders tensed as his gruff words and ungodly sexy pet name hit her in her core, pulling smirks from the man still buried in her dripping pussy as her walls responded by gripping him even tighter.

 

This time, Natsu grabbed one of her hands and Laxus held the other to help her off the pinkette’s lap. The minute she was clear, he was leaning forward to run his hands over her hips as Laxus pressed into her back, his lips sucking the skin where shoulder meets neck. The ministrations coupled with the already slick cum covering of her thighs made her knees weak.

 

Looking up into his golden haloed eyes with a heady look of desire, she husked out, “Are you going to take me like this, daddy?”

 

The minxy woman had no idea she was testing the limits of her Lightning dragon’s control as he held in a roar and undid the zipper of his pants to release his throbbing member, tip glistening with smeared pre-cum as he pushed her up against the thin aluminum of the door. “You’re so fucking sexy.” He traced over the lips of core before lining the wide tip of his cock to the place she was desperate for him to fill, only to have his lips tease the shell of her ear with his playful words, “Are you gonna tell the train who your daddy is?”

 

Straining against his hold to push her hips back into his member, she managed to ask though her dopamine induced haze from her first orgasm, “Do you want me to tell them you’re my daddy?”

 

Easing into her in an unhurried sinking motion, the hulking dragon managed to husk out, “No, baby, you just enjoy the ride and keep quiet,” before hitting the hilt and starting a languid pace, drawing almost the whole way from her heat only to ease back into her in maddening thrusts that kept her right on the cusp of something more, something she knew he was just as eager to give as she was to receive.

 

The effort she was putting into mustering the breath to ask him for more, beg him if need be, was completely needless as his hand traced over her stomach before giving her swollen clit a testing squeeze that had her hitting her forehead off the door in hopes of keeping the moan at an acceptable level before his lightning arced through the steel through her bundle of nerves and she instantly turned to bite the nearest available object to stifle the  _ scream _ that his magic was ripping from her throat which just so happened to be Laxus’ forearm, expensive silk a thin, useless barrier against the blunt edges of her teeth. She didn’t know if it was her rough treatment or his own need for more but his hips started hitting her sweat-slicked skin in faster, rougher thrusts that echoed through the small space in a lewd, rhythmic beat.

 

The manicured edges of her nails gripped at the fabric of his pants as her second climax hit her like a tsunami, leaving her gasping for breath as she rode out his unrelenting waves. She didn’t know how she was staying upright as the tension in her toes became almost painful before she felt the hot release from his staggered thrusts and let out the breath she didn’t know she was holding with a gasp.

 

An absent spark arced from her clit before he pulled from her and caught her still non-functioning frame to set her on the bench. From the delicious smell coming from around her, Laxus’ jacket was acting as makeshift pillow as the distinctly tentative touch of her Iron slayer pulled low moans from her, her own fingers tracing over the skin of her collarbones in sweeping motions.

 

The gentle tone and careful caresses almost made her think someone had slipped her dragon some grade-A platinum as he breathed over the skin of her stomach, “Let me know when your ready for another one, love.” 

 

She hoped she nodded enough to let him know he would be the first to know when that happened, but for now she was mesmerized by the looping paths the rough pads of his fingers were tracing over every inch of her like a map connecting here and there aimlessly.

 

When feeling started to come back to her toes and fingers, Lucy lifted her weighty eyelids to look at her studded mate, his heart melting grin in place and his thick biceps bulging as he shifted his weight to pull the unruly mane of silk behind his shoulders, only stirring the fresh embers of her last orgasm with a sharp jolt of adrenaline that brought him into full focus. 

 

The acute changes in her body, the way her pupils dilated, her heart rate picking up, her tongue darting out to wet her lips, made the Iron dragon hum with something akin to pride knowing just how spent her body was already and yet here she was, writhing and ready for more.

 

Shifting her weight just enough so she could watch him, her voice came out sultry and breathless as he pulled his shirt from his body and her embers stirred again. When he finally stood to free his length, his boots long gone before lifting her leg and stretching her with his cock in easy, slow pulls to build her low burning fires, she watched the subtle muscle movements of his face as he teased her.

 

The sheer size of him and the stimulating studs of his piercings were pulling the rest of her body from the drowsy afterglow in a wave of energy that had her hips pivoting with his.

 

“That’s it, dievinu, show me how ya like my cock.”

 

His crude words at odds with the care he was putting into making love to her and it made her walls flutter to life that had the feral beast in him fluttering to life as she watched his pupils dilate before narrowing into slits as his grip on her thigh tightened just a hair and his easy motions became harsher, ragged even to match her breathing and the dangerous dance he was playing at with his dragon.

 

Grabbing at his shoulders to pull him closer, she pulled him down to taste him, her tongue tracing over the slit of his mouth in a messy kiss. She had not expected him to give her a devious grin, pulling back just enough to have the moonlight shining in from the windows catch the uneven splotches of gold making his deep wine eyes look blood-red before he slid her body down, lifted her ass and took her lips in a ravaging kiss that hopefully muffled her loud  _ whine _ as he started pistoning in and out of her. The abrupt move igniting her nerves like a wildfire as she clutched and clawed at his back, his neck and the broad expanse of his shoulders before he breathed her name over her lips in a shuddering whisper that pulled her climax from the depths of her stomach to milk his pulsating member in a final wave of wild pleasure before he leaned his forehead on hers, both chests heaving as they came down from the high of their orgasms.

 

Laxus’ deep drawl got the blonde to at least turn her head in the direction his voice was coming from, “I think I’m more surprised at how long this took to happen.”

 

Gajeel’s raspy chuckles made his cock twitch still buried inside her, making her abs clench and her back to arch just slightly into his body at the movement so soon, “Now everyone can start a list. Dragon with the most defiled public property wins.”

 

Scratching his tanned stomach absently, Natsu’s voice came through bored, “I want to be able to have room to cuddle after and most public places don’t allow cuddling room.”

 

Pointing her hand at the fiery slayer in a lazy motion, Lucy uttered her opinion on the matter, “True.”

 

Before Gajeel gave her a snide, incredulous look. “Makin’ love in public is a fuckin’ thrill, an adrenaline rush. Makes the high, higher.”

 

Holding her hand out for a moment, she gave a heavy shrug before pointing to the Metal mage and repeating, “Also, true.”

 

“Didn’t I have to throw away my ex-favorite chair thanks to your  _ dislike _ for public sex?” The casual way the blond slayer spoke made Lucy blush just slightly before pressing another kiss the Gajeel’s swollen lips and pushing him out of the way so he could help her sit up.

 

The Fire dragon didn’t bat an eyelash as he came back with an even more casual, “Were you the one that had to deal with literal hours of boners while on a job? No? Right, because that was me thanks to you.”

 

“Dragons please, fight nice.” Lucy’s voice was riddled with the evidence of her exhaustion and since none of them wanted to open the door to get blankets or try to get the blonde to call Virgo out, Gajeel cleaned her up the best he could with her ruined dress before finding his cloak and laying it over her dead-asleep frame, her legs draped over his lap as the raven-haired slayer fixed his boots and sat back to relax for the rest of the ride.

 

It was quiet for a few minutes before Natsu asked, earnestly curious, “Why don’t I feel like hurling?”

 

“Couldn’t tell ya, ash breath, but I’ve never been stuck in a train with my pregnant mate before so I’m gonna say it’s got somethin’ to do with it. Just bein’ around her makes it better,” and he meant it. The Iron slayer had never been anything but sick on a train before Lucy and here he was, not even the slightest bit woozy but not wanting to move either thanks to his satisfied libido and dragon. 

 

Between the post-coital sleepiness, the lull of the train and the Celestial mage’s undeniable soothing bonds, the car as a whole succumbed to sleep.


	47. Chapter Forty-Seven

Chapter 47

As the group of mages made their way to the front desk of the main building of the resort and hotel to let the clerk know that they were the mages that answered the request sent by the always mysterious and overly paranoid tycoon, Mr. Yanai who owned everything the light touched and then some, when instead of the usual mostly ignorant stares Lucy was used to getting by now, they were met with the burning and uncomfortable stares that felt like a physical weight on her shoulders and chest. Her thoughts immediately shifted to the dress Virgo had given her when she woke to get off the train. The Celestial Mage thought it both adorable and practical with the big cartoon lightning bolts layered over the simple black flowing material of the long-sleeved cotton dress and the fact that she didn't have to do anything save lift her arms to get into it made it all the better but here she was checking in to one of her favorite places to visit and just relax feeling like a bug under a magnifying glass by both guests and staff alike.

Usually this wouldn't bother her but her near-infamous mood swings came with the territory and Lucy just swung straight into utter self-conscious sorrow. For the first time since finding out she was pregnant, all she could think about was how much bigger she had gotten and how badly she ate when she gave into her sweet cravings and how little she did during the day even though the reason she was bigger than usual was because she was carrying two healthy growing boys, she ate extremely well thanks to Cetus and she was constantly moving. Between her three very active mates, her own sense of wandering and the work they are doing with the Nest and the guild, the little blonde was far from lazy. None of this mattered to the buxom beauty of course because she felt fat and people were staring at her.

In a joint move in total synchronization, Gajeel sent anyone brave enough to make eye contact with him an intimidating look along with low, warning growls as Natsu's body heat involuntarily filled the cavernous lobby with his elevated temperature thanks to his mate's discomfort, deterring people from the space while Laxus moved to encompass her under the weight of arm, draping his coat around her since he had only loosely thrown it over his shoulders before they got off the train in efforts to bring their little blonde back to happy. His words were the same even, bored drawl as always but the pressure her dragon's magic was putting off due to her distress and in dragon terms, due to the threat to their dievinu, must have been getting unbearable for everyone else if even she was starting to feel the undeniable power. She was acutely aware of their magical presence all the time but it didn't hinder her in any way, acting more like an ever-present breeze ruffling your hair every now and then to remind you it's there. Gajeel's was a stiff wind in winter, crisp and head-clearing, Natsu's warm like the sun shining on her face or like standing too close to a bonfire for too long but Laxus' always played a big part in why people were so wary of him, or at least aside from the obvious personality-related reasons and permanent 'I could have a psychotic break and punch a human at any moment' fire he kept stoked in his terrifyingly unreadable gaze. His was heavy and sticky, weighty and oppressive like inhaling thick water vapor, the kind that settled over before a storm hit and it used to make her lungs catch and that wasn't even when he was fighting.

And really, she was assuming it was their magic pulling matching grimaces from everyone in the same room as them. Maybe I smell like sex. That's a thing, right? Not that it matters, she thought to herself as the clerk's fingers worked a little faster and her glances grew darting and nervous trying her hardest to get them out of the lobby and away from her other guests, and this poor girl, she looks like she's about to flake apart and fall into fluttery light pieces to the floor. She'd probably prefer that to being here with us by the way she's shaking like a leaf and calling me 'ma'am'. Don't know how I feel about that one.

After they sorted through the room and when they would be meeting with the special projects manager about the job, the group made it up to their suite and Lucy was wired thanks to all the sleep she got on the train and her relief at being away from other people. Using her magic to mentally brush over Horologium to get the time, her eyes widened at the jolt that came at learning it was that awkward point in the morning that would make her more tired if she tried to sleep but she also kind of figured that the rest of her brood would probably want to be normal and try to rest. She had a stack of books on standby with Virgo from Levy and Erza she wanted to get started on anyway. So with a quiet hum, she made her way to the bed to steal the softest blanket she could find before marching back to the couch to build herself a little nest so she wasn't bothering the rest of the party with the light she was reading under.

The instant she was settled into the corner of the L-shaped couch, her fiery king had made himself comfortable with his head in her lap, turned just the right way to have his ear constantly pressed into her tummy with a goofy smile on his face in way that made her want to melt at the sweetness of it. She also wanted to roll her eyes a bit, silently thankful that the blanket happened to be for a king sized bed at the way he was already pulling and twisting the fuzzy material around his lithe frame and away from her.

Running her fingers through the length of his pink locks, she felt a smile tug at her lips at just how long it was getting. Almost getting long enough to tie back and for some reason, just the thought alone was sending the right waves through her. He's changed so much since the day I met him...I wonder how much convincing it would take to see if he could get himself to pull the top out of his face. The things it did to her sensibilities when just about any of her mate's ran their fingers through their hair was criminal but Natsu, he was always the worst. It definitely had something to do with his ever-present grin and charm, both stemming from a certain brand of attractive that is wholly Natsu and would be incredibly hard to mirroring her thoughts, her nails went raking gently over his scalp where she wanted to see more of her handsome partner's face to earn contented rumbles and a sleepy grin from where he was already half-gone in her lap.

About to summon her indescribably helpful and very much appreciated Maiden spirit, the little blonde was interrupted when the couch on her other side dipped heavily, her honeyed eyes looking to her right before her head followed in a slow motion that went unacknowledged by the beast of a man currently nudging her neck forward so his arm could wrap around her shoulders.

Letting Laxus get comfortable before settling herself, she looked around the incredible suite for her missing piece to find him just now heading back out from the bedroom with a tight look on his face. Her voice was soft like the dim lighting of the room as he stalked around, "I think you can rest easy, big guy. Come sit down, you're making me nervous with all your creeping." He wasn't really making her anything more than mildly irritated but his constant boot falls directly behind her were going to drive her up a wall eventually and he really really did need to relax.

As if his deep red eyes could discern her inner thoughts, they narrowed at her before he came around the couch to plop on the oversized chair across from where the rest of his brood settled, his arm hanging loose over the back as he gave her a droll look that in her head translated to a sarcastic 'are you happy now?' which she answered with a bright bubbly smile before once again trying to put thought into getting to read before her Fire dragon hit her with an innocent and completely out of left field question.

"How long do we have to wait after we have the first hatchlings before we can have more?"

A minute of absorbing that hard-hitter later, she blinked down at his totally expectant and ernest face, her words trapped in her throat at all the different thoughts running through her head. First hatchlings? More? We? Why is this the thought that made it through his barrier of sleep?

Clearing her throat, she offered honestly, "I don't think you're going to be all that worried about making more little lizards when the first two come at once."

To himself, his words might have been casual, even a little defensive but to Lucy, they kind of took her by surprise through the heavy drowsiness of sleep, "But we'll need a girl."

Through everything so far and in spite of his casual but adamant reassurances, Lucy still had the little seed of guilt in her heart for her pinkette. He so desperately wanted to be a father and he's been amazingly supportive this whole time and even though he's been non-stop with promoting hatchling production from the beginning, it was still 'we' for him. Like yeah sure, they all already had two boys and now they all needed a girl. It was exactly the kind of example she'd want set for their children; that is was okay keep some innocence and optimism from being a kid. Not to mention they'll need all the open-minded, love-sharing they can get with their less than usual familial set-up.

The Iron slayer was genuinely terrified of the thought of having a female for no other reason than the fact that he had no idea how to talk to women or children. He really only had four 'friends', ironically most being women he had less than ideal starts with which wasn't really an option for the tone of a father/daughter relationship. This trainwreck of thought froze immediately at the sound of his mate's dreamy voice, "A little girl would be so perfect. One with hair exactly the color of yours with your smile."

Running a hand down his face, the Iron slayer realized in that moment, it didn't matter. It did not matter if he was scared, it didn't matter if they had another kid, or if they had a boy or a girl as long as Lucy was happy. Even if that kid was a pink-headed little thing like their dad. Might even be cute if it looked like more like Lucy which Gajeel verbalized only in the hopes of riling up the youngest slayer.

It worked out just as he suspected it would, much to his satisfaction. Upon hearing the insinuation that any kid that looked like him wouldn't be cute, Natsu immediately sat up and started defending he and his unborn children like his life depended on it. Finding it endlessly amusing that the pink-haired dragon could go from about to sleep peacefully to ready to fight someone in less than three seconds, Gajeel pushed him further, purposefully antagonizing him to the point of getting up and standing toe to toe, all with a smug smirk on his lips. Lucy and Laxus both knew nothing would come of the mostly joking nature of the little spat so they easily fell into their own conversation, ignoring them almost completely.

The oldest mage's voice sounded through the bickering in a casual question as he brushed her wild wispy hairs from her eyes, "When did you want to bring Aquarius out?"

Letting out a few chuckles, she looked into his eyes with an almost infectious gleam of giddiness at the prospect of seeing the Mermaid Spirit. "Right now?" Her response was swift and joking but the longer she thought about it, the more she actually just wanted to see her right now.

His response was drawn and thoughtless but Lucy took it like it was as good as getting the total go ahead, gold seal of approval from the male. "Beaches are empty so no one would get hurt."

Laxus knew he had made a mistake when her beautiful honeyed eyes widened with glee before she was getting up and bouncing to the bedroom without another word. "Wait a minute, Blondie. I am not going down the beach at 3:30 in the gods damned morning. We just got off the train-"

"Great train ride by the way!"

The Lightning dragon just rolled his eyes at her chipper interruption before continuing, "We just got off the train and we are hours away from meeting with whoever for this job." His lack of enthusiasm about being there unsurprising considering he was against the job from the beginning but conceded only enough to keep the peace.

Meandering back in the living room, her arms above her head as she twisted her hair up and out of her way, Lucy gave Natsu's shoulder a passing graze with a free hand as she walked by that pulled his focus away from he and Gajeel's quickly escalating quarrel to see she had put on a pair of her workout pants and an unfamiliar oversized cardigan sweater the color of puke over a bikini top that had gravity-defying powers.

Raising a quizzical brow at her, he listened as she sat next Laxus again to try and pull on her boots, "First," flashing one finger up to the blond dragon, "good thing you don't have to come to the beach with me then and," pausing her struggling momentarily to gesture between them with her boot still in hand, "funny thing, we aren't connected at the hip so we can be in two different places at once and second," pausing again to really put all her effort into getting her boot on before collapsing backwards into the couch and whispering to herself, "Who needs shoes anyway right? I'm at the beach, that's what the sand is for."

Giving her a smirk before prompting her again, Laxus was having a hard time not laughing at the little blonde outright as he crossed his arms over his chest to keep from distracting her further. "What was your second point?"

"Hmm?"

"Your second point."

"My second point to what?"

Clearing his throat, he repeated her words, "We aren't connected at the hip so we can be in two different places at the same time and second...?" Leaving the sentence open-ended to jog her memory, he watched as recognition briefly passed over her face.

Lucy remembered the conversation but as to where it was going, she couldn't say. "And second…?" Trying to remember what her other point was, he inner train of thought became an outer train of thought all three of her mates were unwilling passengers of. "Second off, second point...I know there was one or I wouldn't have started another bullet point, right? 'We aren't attached at the hip and…'? And what? What was I gonna say?"

Taking the opportunity to let his stance be known, the Iron dragon spoke up as he shoved the side of Natsu's pink fluffy head in a brotherly show of affection, "If we're goin', let's go before people start swarmin'."

Kicking his foot out to trip the Iron slayer up, he countered hotly, "No one is going to want to go swimming right now."

Raising a brow sardonically, "No one, eh?"

"Obviously. It's not even hot out so what's the point?"

Lucy held her hands out to get help out of the cushions of the couch, her voice tight from the movement as Laxus stood and took her hands, "Natsu, we are literally going to the beach right now and I'm going to get in."

Scratching the back of his head before looking down, his voice was filled with a sad confusion as he followed the blonde couple out of the suite, Gajeel in tow behind, "I thought you hated cold water."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

As if Aquarius knew she was about to be called out, Lucy felt a warm buzzing from her keys and pulled her ring from the Spirit World, the salty breeze swinging her long ponytail as low waves rocked against the sand. This was everything she could have hoped it would be; finally having Aquarius back in her life, getting to summon her from the ocean will keep the Mermaid from trashing the rest of the beach and all three of her mates were here with her.

The unmistakable warmth emanating from the Fire Slayer's palms through the thick knit of her sweater gave her comfort as he muttered under his breath, "I'm just gonna stand behind you."

The raven-haired slayer rolled his wine colored eyes, gold patches glinting under the caught moonlight. "Tch, you're only standin' there 'cause ya can't handle the Mer-bitch." His arms were crossed tightly over his chest as he continued to scan around them like some on-duty bodyguard instead of actually making eye contact.

"I always manage to piss her off and I don't want to spend the rest of the morning swimming back from wherever I'd land so I'm going to stay right behind Luce where it's safe." The concrete firmness in which the pinkette spoke was almost comical to the Celestial mage but the fact that he did in fact find himself downstream a lot after her Water Spirit would disappear back home pulled a knowing smile from her lips before pulling his hand down from her shoulder and over her heart, pressing his warmth into her back and the little rumbles from his purrs as he nuzzled into her neck from behind.

The lilting voice of their mate was quiet but not unheard thanks to their heightened senses, "Well, here goes," before stepping away from the trio of dragons and into the cool water.

She made it to where the waves just missed the hem of her sweater, her Fire Slayer's hand low on her back as Laxus and Gajeel stayed on the shoreline before holding her motherly spirit's key to her chest. A memory flashed behind her eyelids, one she had forgotten in the years. Before her mother got sick and before her father went mad with grief, they had brought her to a beach like this one and her mother showed her how to summon her first spirit. Young Lucy had wanted to make it special and built a castle out of sand to surround a pool of water that went warm from stagnancy at being trapped away from the ocean which Aquarius immediately trashed but Lucy was so happy that she had summoned a mermaid, it went unnoticed by the bubbly child. Though outwardly unfazed by her cheerful nature, she was genuinely curious about the fate of a child already able to summon a golden Zodiac Spirit. Realizing that it was one of Aquarius' memories and not her own, the Celestial beauty smiled brightly before thrusting the key into the gentle waves to summon her Mermaid.

Within an instant of the gorgeous woman's appearance, a wave with laser like focus washed the pinkette from behind her body in a whirl causing both remaining dragons to creep backwards slowly away from the water in hopes they would stay under the radar of the emotionally unstable spirit.

Doe eyed and brimming with tears, Lucy just stared in awe at her.

The Spirit's voice was sharp and seemingly irritated as she checked her nails absently, "I see you've managed to summon me from somewhere worthy for once and not only that but you've managed to get a boyfriend. Surprising considering your personality."

"Would you like to make a contract with me, Aquarius?" Lucy was trying to keep from dissolving into a salty mass of tears and blending in with the ocean. She wasn't in the least paying attention to her spirit's usual combative personality.

Meeting the same bright deep chocolate eyes from when Lucy had summoned her the first time, the Mermaid Spirit softened just slightly before rolling her eyes, "We are going back to only Wednesdays and that's only if Scorpio and I aren't on a date." Her nose was in the air as her hip cocked out to hold her urn.

Shaking her head in agreeance, the little blonde looked down to her uncovered stomach, her hands immediately rubbing the skin in a soothing motion. "Would you like to meet Rohan and Raiden?"

Quicker than Lucy has ever seen the blunette woman move, her urn was bobbing in the water around her knees and both the spirit's hands were on her stomach. Having never seen Aquarius so exuberant over children or anything save Scorpio, Lucy tried to not panic and scare the Mermaid Spirit away.

Her voice was low and accusing as she continued to listen to the twins move. "Neither of these boys are Celestial Mages so you'll have to keep making them until you get one."

Choking noises could be heard from one of her remaining mates as she answered cautiously, "I was hoping for one of the babies to carry the magic but we'll be getting two little dragons first."

Closing her deep blue eyes, the spirit dipped her hands in the water surrounding them to sheathe them in gloves of saltwater before running the flow of water over her stomach, her voice more distant, "And they carry their father's Slaying Magic?"

"We won't know for sure until they are born if the elements match but I'm pretty convinced we have a pair of little clones."

Giving a noise of acknowledgement, the Water Bearer stood tall in front of the radiant blonde before granting her a small warm smile, her fingers running under her chin so their eyes would meet before picking up her urn, dumping the contents over Lucy's head to turn her into a sputtering sopping mess and returning to the Spirit World.

Both Lightning and Iron Slayer's stayed quiet for a moment which was noted and appreciated by the glorified sponge of a woman before slow-building chuckles sounded from their chests at the bizarre scene they had just witnessed. Meanwhile the soaked, dripping woman waded back from the ocean, peeled off her now ruined sweater and threw it at Laxus' face as a very effective and unpleasant trap-weapon before turning back into the water and starting to swim since she was already wet anyway.

"Oi, Bunny! Think that's a good idea right now?" Gajeel was trying to sound more casual than he felt but between the way she looked under the moonlight and the steady waves of joy coming from her, he was fighting his dragon's urge to join her and that was something he really didn't want to give in to.

Laxus, having hit his limit with being on the beach, gave the blonde swimming out to where Natsu was trying to get to shore a wave before calling to tell her he was going to the room to shower and relax before they would have to spend the day picking through wreckage which went answered with one of her usual send offs of, "Be safe! I love you!"

An hour and half later, the trio of Fairy Tail mages made their way into the suite, two out of three dripping saltwater across the floor as the third smiled smugly from where his natural body heat kept him nice and dry, they made their way into the bathroom to get cleaned up and take a quick nap before they needed to meet the special projects manager.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A doughy woman with hearts in her eyes named Miss Sofia was walking them along the beach where the bungalows were destroyed, shrapnel and pieces of the little homes away from home were littered across the shoreline as dozens of people worked to keep the garbage from getting into the water. Her voice was unremarkable as she kept inching closer to where Natsu was staring out over the water with an oblivious grin on his face, "We've been trying to tell Mr. Yanai that mages aren't necessary. It looks as though whoever it was knew what they were doing and set all the charges off at the same time. No one was in the area at the time of detonation to give us any more information than our cameras."

Having dressed in a pair of stretchy jeans and a loose sweater over a sports bra, the breeze off the water felt wonderful as it rustled her loose curls of hair and Lucy was feeling exceptionally well. Her readiness for the day apparent in the bubbly tone of her voice despite the woman's casual attitude towards the fact that no one got so much as a splinter from all this, "May I take a look at the remains of the charges?"

Without hesitation and without turning her head from Natsu, Miss Sofia answered curtly, "There were none."

Narrowing her eyes, she asked genuinely, trying to ignore her slow-burning irritation. "Then how do you know it wasn't magic?"

Scoffing at her question, the Celestial Mage was starting to get the inclination that this woman, Miss Sofia, did not like mages. She also maybe thought she forgot that she was in the company of three of the most powerful in Fiore. "Never in my life have I heard of a mage having the capability of this much organized destruction. Mages are reckless brutes incapable of the finesse something like this would require." The snobbish hand motions and tone of her voice made the pinkette turn his head towards the round woman, his face skewed into obvious dislike for the sour impression she was leaving.

Her other two mates continued following the woman in silence completely unruffled as Lucy, offended by the comment and Miss Sofia's whole personality, decided to voice her thoughts out loud, "You are aware that all four of us are mages, right?"

"Of course you are. You're Fairy Tail mages, the most notorious guild for jobs run amuck."

Gritting his teeth at the slight at the guild, Laxus offered as diplomatically as he could without sending his little arcs of electricity from his body, "Fairy Tail mages favored by Fioran Royalty, your boss and most of the rest of the country for all the shit we've saved you from."

False remorse filled the woman as she backpedalled ungraciously, "I meant no disrespect to you and yours here. I'm sure Mr. Yanai would only let the most capable at Akane to solve this problem for us."

Pulling the attention of everyone within earshot, Natsu's rich timbre bellowed from where he quickly walked away from the trainwreck en route, "Luce! Luce, look! Cetus could go nuts in all this water. Why don't you bring him out and he and I can have a real go at it. I really want to see him as the creature from the black lagoon."

Used to his overly enthusiastic ways, Lucy spoke sarcastically, "You think Cetus is gonna look like the creature from the black lagoon? Really? The creature from the black lagoon was a man in a suit and Cetus is the Sea Serpent Spirit. If he was going to just be a man in a suit, he wouldn't require an ocean to take his true form."

As if none of her words registered, he continued beaming at his mate, his arms winding around her back as he spoke, his gold-flecked eyes meeting hers as if no one else was around in a wholly endearing way that only her fiery king could wield so well, "Come on, Luce. You know I'll be better out in the ocean than here and this way, I won't get bored."

Slipping her arms around his neck, her fingers toyed with the soft length of hair at his nape as she reiterated her usual rules for sparring, "No destruction, no arson, intentional or otherwise, and absolutely no, I mean no injuries. This is a friendly bout of sparring to keep you from trouble, not to get you into more-"

The instant he knew she would let Cetus come out if he wanted to, Natsu's lips crashed into hers in a messy, thankful kiss before turning tail and sprinting towards the water, "Tell him I'll meet him in there!"

Miss Sofia cleared her throat before Lucy could gather herself and summon the Sea Serpent, "Miss Heartfilia, do you really think that appropriate right now?"

The Iron Slayer's rough voice sounded from further up the shoreline, "How 'bout ya show Sparkles and I the first house so we can get the fuck out of here?" He was losing his patience with the 'special projects manager' and the fact that she had managed to wipe the bright smile of his mate's lips within seconds of it emerging had his dragon bristled.

"It would be irresponsible of me to leave these two-"

Again, Gajeel's rough voice interrupted as he stepped closer to Miss Sofia, his height forcing her neck to crane to meet his hardened gaze, "I don't think ya get what I'm sayin' here; I want to leave. I can't leave 'til this job is done and I can't do this job if ya don't show me what in the hell I'm supposed to get done so how 'bout ya get to doin' your job so we can do ours."

He watched unperturbed as her lips pursed and he knew she wanted to say something about them and she had about a million things to choose from between the four of them. Their lives were far from private with the way Jason favored Fairy Tail and more recently, their particular nuclear family, so most of the country knew all about the rough and misguided paths they've all taken but that would mean risking upsetting one of them. This was what the Iron Slayer was banking on. While Lucy and Natsu were forgiving and tolerant, even Laxus to a certain extent, Gajeel liked to get even and this way meant he got what he wanted and he wouldn't get in trouble for getting this horrible woman fired. "I can assure you, I am more than willing to take you but as you all are my responsibility-"

"Pretty sure ya want Pyro as far away from anything flammable as ya can get and no one's better at keepin' him in check than Bunny Girl. Ain't had this much trouble tryin' to get a job done in a while, eh, Sparkles?"

Happy to have someone on his side about wanting to get away from the resort, the Lightning Slayer's arms bulged from where they crossed over his chest, his deep baritone smoothe in contrast to the gruff nature of Gajeel's voice, "It's a shame really, since Gramps loves doing business with Akane. It'll break his old senile heart to hear we can't come here anymore. He'll want to talk to Yanai about fixing this mess right away."

Very quickly getting worked up into a frenzy of panic, Miss Sofia's hands came from where they had been firmly connected behind her back to make fluttery dismissive motions with her hands as she backed towards the houses, "My apologies, please. Let me show you the worst of the damage and the rest of your team can catch up...uh- they can catch up later! Please, follow me, gentlemen."

With one hand on her hip and her brow quirked like the corner of her lips, Lucy gave the two older slayers a look to say she knew exactly what they were up to and to play nice which earned a cheeky wink from the Iron Slayer and cocky grin from the Lightning Slayer.

She had a feeling this job was about to be over before it really even started.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

All the while in the cavernous mountains that held the dark guild Ein Sof, Ji'ku waits in the dark with the caves usual residents moving around her as if she wasn't even there. Tightening her grip around her knees to clutch them to her chest to keep as much of her warmth as she could. She couldn't remember a time when her mother wasn't vindictive and cold towards her. She had never met her father and her mother never spoke of him. The one time she mustered the courage to ask about him, her mother struck her down and told her never to speak of him again. She couldn't remember a time before her gift made her into a tool and less of a breathing, thinking person. In the two decades of her existence, she has never left the guilds halls unless it was to come to the caves and for as long as she's been forced into them, she has never been given anything for her unpredictable stays and there has always been bats. Bats that left the caves at night. She could sense when they were about to move and tap into their senses. It was how she got through the times in the cave, she could trick her own body into thinking it was getting the proper nutrition and sleep if she linked with another living creature. It worked best if someone happened to fall asleep in one of the warehouses closest to the caves since two humans have the same internal workings but the flying mammal seemed to be a close enough fit that she could at least lessen the ache of her stomach when it came to it.

Just the thought alone that there were ways out of the caves made her stomach drop with dread that her mother would somehow know she was even thinking about an exit which was a child's panicked gut reaction since the logic side of her brain was trying to desperately break free and remind her they don't even feed her while she's in the caves let alone care enough to see if she actually stayed. She always stayed. She always listened and did what she was told. She always made sure to make the least waves and do her guild proud but, for what.

Remembering the way it felt to see life through the eyes of someone so loved, Ji'ku reached out to find her bearings before following along the wall to places she was too scared to explore before. The last time she saw through the eyes of Lucy, they were at their new home outside Magnolia. Ji'ku had no idea where Ein Sof was but she knew she needed to get to those hatchlings before her mother got her hands around them.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Smacking her palm to her forehead, Lucy watched from the shore where Andromeda was playing in the water with Cepheus and Percy's hand was firmly held in her free hand as Natsu got swallowed whole by Cetus' gigantic serpent form that reminded the Celestial Mage of a cross between a dragon, a koi fish and an alligator. All elegant killing prowess wrapped in a beautiful sea of green scales that reflected like iridescent jade.

An instant later, Cetus was hocking a flaming pink-headed wad of Dragon Slayer from his mouth across the water and shaking his head as if he just ate the most disgusting thing on the planet before diving back down into the depths and spinning so the softer looking flesh of his chest and stomach were floating above the water, totally relaxed.

By the time Gajeel and Laxus had finished looking over the bungalows, sent Miss Sofia back to the main hotel crying and figured out they both had a mutual hatred of the color coral and beach themed decor, Lucy and company had cleared the beach and water of debris entirely, spread a large blanket out with a large umbrella despite the cool air of it being February with at least four spirits out enjoying the waves. Both the dragons approached quietly, Laxus with a kind of far off impressed look in his eye and Gajeel with flashes of beach scenes to come with Natsu buried beneath mounds of sand and boys tugging at his arms to throw them into the depths again.

Both stopped just shy of their boots touching the waterline as Laxus huffed out, "Where'd Pinkie get to?"

Having heard her favorite Slayer's voice, Andy immediately perked up from where she had been splashing Cepheus to run to the Lightning Mage, water flying around her as she ran directly at him.

Before he could try and stop the wet mass of little girl, her sandy feet and dripping clothes had him uncomfortably moist with sand in places he would rather not have it as he reluctantly returned her hug. Her voice was chittering and bubbly as she gushed to him, "Have you ever seen so much water? It even tastes different! Plus Uncle Cetus gets to be himself. Are you gonna get in the water? You totally should get in the water. It feels so good and then I can splash you! Won't that be awesome! Maybe, if you're lucky, you can splash me too, but Uncle Cetus said boys shouldn't splash little girls when they are wearing dresses as pretty as mine."

Taking in her hurried words, Laxus set her back on her feet and knelt in front of her, "I'm in the middle of a job but we can come back to the beach in the summer after the twins are born. You'll like the water more in the summer, sunshine."

Looking pouty, she kicked at the sand before letting out a pitiful and sad, "Promise?"

With a crooked quirk of a smile, he turned her back towards the water and gave her a gentle push forward. "Promise. Now get back in the water. I think I heard Natsu say how much he wanted go all out with you."

"Really?" Her excitement was palpable at the prospect of getting a real play pal if the sheer size of her eyeballs didn't give her away.

Lucy gave him a shake of her head as he threw Natsu to the wolves before Perseus was tugging on her hand as respectfully as one could tug on someone else's hand. Looking down into his light brown eyes, she watched his other hand extend outwards where a pink blur was about to connect with the soft underbelly of Cetus when the massive monster sank beneath the surface and was gone from sight, leaving the Fire Slayer to belly flop into the water with loud and resounding 'crack' that made everyone present cringe and Lucy hug her own stomach out of sympathy for her best friend.

Bending as well as she could, she slipped her loose hair behind her ear as she spoke encouragingly to the little Hero, "Think you could help me out here, sweetheart."

With a subtle nod of his head, the young boy released her hand and waded into the water before diving under. The Celestial Mage watched fondly as he swam out to where the Fire Dragon's groaning body was floating along the surface of the water.

Laxus having sent Andromeda back to Cepheus stood a few feet away from his pregnant mate with her feet buried beneath the sand and water, spoke easily to let her know what they had figured out so far, "The houses weren't blown by anything man made or our hounddog would have smelled it so that leaves us with the uncomfortable truth that someone is running around with some serious firepower and a penchant for ruining vacation spots."

Turning to make her way through the shallow water to stand next to him, she thought on it for a moment before musing, "So the real question I have is if this is anything more than an untrained kid into mischief that went too far or if there was intent behind this because all the houses were empty and no one got hurt. It's all property damage covered by the insurance."

"And how do you plan on figurin' that out, love?"

Opening her mouth to answer the Iron Dragon before shutting it again, her brows furrowed. "Well, I am not so certain on the hows right now but there has to be some way to figure out if there is a mage with explosive powers. They could need help."

Rolling his wine colored eyes, Gajeel countered, "And what if it's some crazy psycho who happened to not hurt anyone this go 'round, huh? What then?"

Straightening her shoulders, she matched his gaze without hesitation, "Then we do what we do best and bring him or her in off the streets and away from people."

"And how do ya plan on doin' that bein' the way ya are?" His tone wasn't unkind but Lucy heard patronizing quality to it with all the questions on what her plan was going to be when it wasn't just her job and they were the ones who had the most information.

Cocking her hip out in defiance, both men prepared for the onslaught of woman that was about to spew from their very pregnant mate. "I really don't understand why I'm the one under the microscope here. It's not my job to figure it all out by myself and so what if I want to help someone if they need it. Could you imagine growing up not knowing how to control your magic, especially if it's as destructive as this is? What if you never found your dragon? And you!" Pointing towards Laxus who has been completely neutral and is all for the quick conclusion of the job with little to no drama or pain, "You should have more sympathy for the poor soul! I'll tell you my plan; my plan is to gather as much information as I can possibly find out to just who this suspect is and then we are going to find them now if you'll excuse me, I'm about to solve this mystery all on my own."

Just as she haughtily stepped to the blanket, Percy re-emerged from the water with her fiery king's groaning body in tow. The sight taking her off guard for a moment, the blonde waded deep enough to meet the Hero Spirit with a smile barely containing her laughter at the small boy being a cute little taxi service. "Thanks for going to get him, hun. Who knows what Cetus would have done if we left him out there." She was fixing his leather braided band around his forehead as he stood silently taking in the affection with his own barely there smile.

Without any further preamble, Andromeda came over with Cepheus' ecstatic frame dragging behind with her other hand and grabbed Percy's hand before announcing they needed to have a tea party and disappearing with two brunette spirits.

Unsure of what to make of that, Lucy spoke to herself as she started packing up the umbrella and blanket, "Umm, okay well I guess that kind of helps me out?" Only to have Virgo then pop out just as Cetus emerged from the water, his very toned lithe frame drawing the attention of the female workers and a few of the men as he slicked his long hair back out of his face and took the other end of the blanket she was folding to help her out, the material of his pants sticking to his body in ways that left very little to the imagination.

About to thank her wonderful Celestial family, she opened her mouth only to have Natsu cheerfully take her end and start up a remarkably sane conversation on the tactics of fighting in water which left her to stand off to the side, strong-armed with polite good intent to sit on the sidelines while everyone else cleaned up. Normally this would not bother her but riding on the coattails of her favorite "I'm pregnant, not invalid" speech, she had to bite her tongue to not let out a hormone fueled and very regrettable schpeal.

Noticing the way she was gripping at the hem of her sweater, Laxus stepped up directly behind her, making her jump before immediately sinking back into his body and letting out a sigh she hadn't even realized she was holding in, "I have a good feeling about this. I don't know why but I really have a good feeling about this job."


	48. Chapter Forty-Eight

Chapter 48

Lucy had just gotten off her comms after taking a call from Mr. Yanai himself to reassure the eccentric billionaire that the job was on schedule and that his beach and as much of the ocean as Cetus could get to was clean and free of wreckage from the explosions when a stroke of genius hit the blonde; if the two best trackers in the heavens can't find our mystery explosives expert then they'll have to actually come up with a real detective plan to catch the culprit but until they hit that point, she was more than happy to see if her favorite wolves can help her out now that the sun was about to set for good.

Before she summoned the Hunting Dogs out, the round blonde turned her attention back to her mates. The three dragons were finishing up the last little bit of heavy lifting for the workers who couldn't clear out the foundations without machinery and the fiery light from the sunset was really doing the Dragon Slayers favors. She could have sworn the natural light was just as hung up on the defined physiques of her well-built mates with the way it seemed to catch and accentuate every single bulge without their shirts on. Natsu had came to her ready to burn his hair out of his face from the sheer length of it getting in his eyes which she promptly put a stop to by pulling the top of the mop of salmon locks back for him, the sight setting her hormones into overdrive.

It was like the longer she watched, the more muscle that magically appeared. She noticed the way her Lightning Slayer's ass filled out his slacks with ease, the fabric having just enough give to let him bend down to throw a wooden column over his shoulder before hauling it to the dumpster. She noticed the way her Iron Slayer's shoulders and traps tightened with every toss of concrete chunk and he definitely noticed the way she noticed, his deep wine eyes catching hers in ways that made her feel like she was back in the guild hoping he would take her in a broom closet and not like the pregnant, mated, dievinu she was. She had a hard time not noticing the tanned, scarred abs of her Fire Slayer but the way his hair looked pulled back out of his face make his onyx eyes shine with an intensity only he could wield coupled with the charming crooked smile she loved made her want to ask for a chair to really enjoy the show she found herself captivated by as she waited for the dragons to finish to tell them the next stage in their plan.

Unfortunately, she didn't have to wait very long before all three gathered their tops, Natsu throwing his vest back on, Gajeel wiping his brow with his shirt and Laxus just tossing his over his shoulder before shooting her an almost imperceptible wink as they made their way over to her.

Natsu's rich timbre sounded over the sand as they went, "Do you think I can eat the explosions? I bet it would taste amazing." The almost dreamy look that took over his face would have made her scoff if it wasn't for the sound that rumbled from his stomach directly afterward.

The Iron Dragon's face twisted into a bored disgust as his eyes rolled towards Lucy's, "What is with ya and puttin' shit in your mouth? Worse than a kid..."

The bordering on playful banter sounded from Gajeel's other side. "I can remember watching him try to eat candles whole when he was a twerp. Pissed Gramps off to no end," Laxus' face quirked into her favorite little smile that barely lifted the corners of his lips that always meant he was in an excellent mood as Natsu shot him a heated glare while he rubbed his empty stomach.

Before she could make her announcement of genius, her raven-haired slayer's rough baritone stole her thunder. "So what's got ya so giddy over here, Bunny Rabbit?"

Extremely excited to be able to contribute more than just basically cheering her mates on and practically vibrating from that fact, she clutched her hands to her chest as she laid out the plan, "I was thinking that maybe we let Ato and Saki take a go at finding Boom-boom. They are the best trackers I have and I really think they'll be able to do it. All we have to do is follow behind and then 'poof' there's our dude."

She waited nervously for one of them to speak up as if one of them was going to veto the plan, her hands immediately cradling her stomach at the sudden need to pee thanks to the twins.

"Bring the boys out and let them have a go at it. I'd rather end this as soon as possible and I don't have a better plan to get it done." The hulking blond was about to put his button up back on when Lucy put her hand on his arm with a gentle smile on her face. Maybe it was just coincidence, maybe she was admiring figures still but either way, she got to continue her ogling.

"They work better at night so I figured we could clean up and get something to eat before heading out on the trail. I just wanted to bring them out really quick to make sure this plan was even sound." Though the contact was light, she could tell he was enjoying it just as much as she was by the way it seemed to electrify the space.

Taking advantage of her closeness, his golden-haloed eyes caught hers as his arm wrapped around her waist to steal a kiss and let her know they'd see if this would work then regroup either way. The giddy happiness rolling of the two almost forcing knowing grins from Natsu and Gajeel as they watched the simple exchange.

Right on cue from their mage, Ato and Saki materialized in their true forms from a shower of golden magic, the former his usual respectable self and the latter having to contain his excitement enough to not plow the Celestial beauty over with his massive body. It was a struggle but Saki managed to keep to a minimum, barely knocking her back into Laxus as she wrapped her arms around his neck and started scratching.

Miss Lucy, what do we owe the pleasure?

In the hopes of reducing confusion, she spoke out loud but it wouldn't help them in hearing what the wolves had to say, "I was really hoping that your amazing noses could help us find the cause of our bungalow bombs. I just wanted to make sure you two were up for the task."

Saki's playful confidence sounded in her head, pulling a smile from her lips. Oh Princess, this should be cake for pros like us. Just let us do our thing for a few minutes before you leave.

Giving her huge twilight wolf a very energized 'lovin's' session as he flopped over on his side, she let out a few chuckles before using him to help her get upright again. "Take your time, Saki. I have this feeling there won't be a fight at the end of our trip to Boom-boom but prepare for anything okay? I want to make sure neither of you are in the thick of it."

Saki started sniffing intently after realizing his older brother had already started. You do know that's kind of our job, right? We're your family and we would like to protect you from things like explosive mages.

Among other things. Ato's dry tenor always a stark contrast to his young brother.

Rolling her eyes at his telepathic words, she let out a scoff before walking absently around her Hunting Dogs. "I think we should really aim for an explosion-free conclusion but I will temporarily allow the protectiveness due to the little lizards. The moment the little lizards are born, there will be none of the self-sacrificing stuff."

Again, the dry delivery of Ato's words had her stunned for a moment. You think you'll have time between litters?

Sucking her lips between her teeth, she couldn't help the odd urge to exclaim the word 'litters' out loud but swallowed it before it escaped and instead settled on, "I'm sure there will be plenty of time. I'm not just going to pop out baby after baby."

At the same time, both her spirits looked up from what they were doing with matching even expressions of blatant doubt in her words which caused hers to narrow in response to the brothers. Her words were just a touch haughty as her steps grew heavier in the sand, "I think we should wait until the first babies are no longer babies before producing more, wait for it here...babies." This again earned her the same look of disbelief from the boys before she turned and huffed back to where her mates were standing off to the side. She was mumbling to herself under her breath as her arms went to brace her back for a stretch, "I'll have down time, right?"

Answering her totally rhetorical question, Gajeel's words came off just as suggestive as he intended them to be, "Depends on the kinda down time ya were lookin' for, Little Rabbit." The accompanying metal studded brow wiggle totally set her off on an outrageously loud bout of belly laughs due to her love of a good play on words. The moment a snort sounded from behind her dainty hand, Natsu couldn't help but join in on the infectious laughter.

This continued until Lucy had the very real fear she was going to pee herself and in the hopes of stopping this from happening, her well-intentioned Fire Dragon gave the back of her arm a pinch which sent her into a flurry of swatting motions at the pinkette while simultaneously rubbing the affected area to try and ease the pain.

The two older mages watched the scene unfold with low chuckles under their breaths.

Only when Ato's ears perked and he let out a short howl did they stop to pay attention to the two humongous canines prowling around.

The scent heads into the jungle after leaving the beach. Call us back out when you're ready to go into the thick of it and you'll have your mage. Seems they weren't alone when they went into the woods but not before.

Calling her spirits closer to her so she could wrap them both up in a tight hug, her face buried into the golden-rust of Ato's silky fur, she gave her thanks and let them return to the Spirit World so they could get ready for a night in the jungles surrounding Akane Resort.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was midnight and Lucy was ready to sit for extended periods of time with her feet propped up and her carton of chocolate milk in her hands. They had been walking for hours into the heart of the jungle. The vines tangled together in thick walls that made visibility practically zero and navigating through the tangle of flora a tedious experience. Her feet were dragging and her back was killing her but there was absolutely no way she was going to let one single complaint leave her mouth because complaining would mean verbalizing and acknowledging that maybe this job was a little too much hiking for her and that would mean her older slayers were right and that just wasn't going to happen on her watch. Her pride didn't want the unnecessary blow. So she trudged on behind her wolves and kept her head high despite the muggy weather and near constant thick cloud of bugs surrounding her head . In fact, she was pretty sure she's eaten more bugs than she cared to admit. She glanced towards her dragons to see if they were having the same issue she was but Natsu had his hands behind his head as happy as a clam in high water. If that wasn't enough to irk her, Laxus was a human bug zapper letting off arcs of lightning to anything that flew too close. Gajeel seemed to have been glaring them away but she could tell he would be needing help washing his mane of hair after this trip thanks to the humidity and stickiness that seemed to catch bugs like glue.

She was trying to get herself over a particularly tricky patch of logs when Ato's tenor borke her thoughts. Miss Lucy, there is a...small camp up ahead. It appears your suspect isn't alone and is currently...preoccupied.

Right after Ato's voice finished and before she could voice her slight confusion at his hesitance Saki's cut in right after, his voice barely containing his childlike amusement. He's totally boning some girl in a tent. It's a really small tent and their feet stick out the door. His snickers were barely audible but she could hear the back and forth of brotherly swatting tails right after it ceased.

Trying to keep her own laughter in check as she told the boys to pull back and let her know when they were 'finished' before making eye contact with each of her dragons and motioning them to follow so she could figure out the right way to approach the predicament they found themselves in.

Staying within eyesight of the wolves, she ducked her head and watched comically as her taller mates all stooped to her level as she whispered, "Boom-boom is a little busy right now so we are going to give the guy five minutes before I send in Virgo from below to tie the poor guy up with magic cancelling ropes." Before her Iron Slayer could open his mouth, she added in a rush, "And his partner due to poor association."

Raising a skeptical brow, Gajeel gave a curt nod of his head in agreement though he prefered a more direct approach which Natsu was in total silent agreement with though he also just nodded to the little blonde.

Laxus ducked his head even further as he whispered in her ear teasingly, "You're only gonna give the guy five minutes? I never thought you were capable of such a heartless act, Blondie."

Shooting him an impish grin, she retorted, "He's a young buck. Shouldn't take much longer than that anyway," her tone cheeky and playful to match his.

So they waited in what should have been an awkward moment but just ended up being Lucy and her dragons creeping forward until they realized that while neither young persons had left the tent, they had both fallen asleep. They realized this when Natsu went into 'total stealth mode' and tripped over a stray foot causing absolutely nothing to happen except a round quiet facepalms from the rest of his family. However they got the information aside, the Celestial Mage summoned the Maiden Spirit to follow through with their plan before giving Natsu a deadpanned look and a flick to his nose. This action earning a very drawn and dramatic, "but Luuuuuuuuuuce," that went ignored by the Celestial beauty even though he was draping himself over her like a limp noodle.

One 'foof' of an explosion sounded before both wriggly individuals were bound tighter than a bale of hay, their very obvious objections to the kidnapping being silenced by one of Virgo's gags for each. The pinkette spirit carried the female of the pair as Laxus hefted their Boom-boom over his shoulder unceremoniously to start the hike back through the jungle leaving the two younger mages to pack up as much of the little 'camp' as they could out of courtesy and also she didn't want any reason to have to come back through the jungle.

By the time they had made it back out to the beach and took the liberty of making their own camp between the thick of the jungle and the dunes of the beach, they had also managed to set their new friends up comfortably kneeling in the very center of the camp with Gajeel as a watchdog.

Having been starving for what felt like days, the Fire Slayer practically melted over his mates body, his arms tucking beneath hers as his nose buried in the crook of her neck to let out a low unhappy groan. Her arms reflexively wound around his shoulders as he spoke. "Luuuce, I'm dying. When are you going to make dinner?"

Giving her head a little shake as she chuckled at his food-induced dramatics, her words came out breathy through the laughter, "More like breakfast at this point but what would you like?"

His response was decisive as always when he was craving something, "Stew pot. I want a really meaty stew pot." His words grew intense and his eyes sparkled as he repeated slowly, "A really meaty stew pot."

Though it was probably an absent habit for the slayer, his nose ran along the reds and golds of his mark to send a warm vibration through their bond, the results from the ministrations a low sigh of contentment from his mate as her nails scraped across the muscle of his back beneath his vest in an effort to pull him even closer. His warmth was just as addictive to her as Laxus' smell and running her fingers through Gajeel's hair was and she was more than happy to stay addicted her whole life.

Before she could really enjoy being cocooned in fire, Virgo had been moving around the camp and decided to take the gags from the jungle couple, immediately sending the girl into high-pitched shrieking fit that rivalled banshees in vigor and volume about how she barely knew the guy and her dad was going to murder her for being out all night while the male shot the Iron Slayer a look that Lucy had no understanding of before her mate ducked down to hear what the kid had to say.

Trying to watch the scene while also trying to calm the now hysterically crying teen female, Lucy decided to ignore the boys in the hopes that devoting her full attention to the emotionally unstable girl would make it easier on her.

It wasn't. She didn't stop sobbing for a solid ten minutes before her tears suddenly halted and she was back to yelling at everyone while her shoulders shook from trying to pull her hands apart. Unfortunately for Miss mood whiplash, only one out of four mages present tried to solve problems to the benefit of everyone involved including the party at fault while the rest, Laxus in particular, really only cared that she was quiet and if that meant unconscious, so be it.

Just as the lightning started building around the blond powerhouse, Gajeel's rough voice cut in from where he had stood smirking next to Boom-boom's relatively sedated persons, "Kid says she's got nothin' to do with anythin' and I say let her the fuck go 'cause I'm ready to knock her out to shut her up."

Narrowing her eyes at the young boy, she tried to pull anything she could from his appearance. He looked to be somewhere near 16 with a very attractive bad boy quality about him. With a fresh undercut and longer chestnut hair on top that fell over his eyes in his disheveled state and both his ears were lined with piercings. He really looked like he did not belong in his life as a jungle squatter. Even so, the boy looked as though he worked out in some way by the way his lean, well-built muscle filled out his tall frame and made him look like a young Bickslow almost, save for the hazel-blue of his eyes and dusting of hair across his chin. Due to his sudden departure from his home, the loose t-shirt he had been wearing was twisted up in the ropes to reveal the bottom of a promising set of abs and the heavy black criss-crossing lines of Encan tattoos that matched the intricate patterns covering most of the rest of his darkened skin.

Narrowing her eyes in full suspicion of the attractive young man with explosive magic abilities living in the jungle and having willy-nilly sex with insane girls in a tent, she cleared her throat as she stepped closer and closer to her raven-haired mate and his charge with a sort of effortless grace that bordered on prowling as she spoke facetiously, "Well, I think introductions are in order, don't you?" Without waiting for a response, she forged on, "My name is Lucy and these men are the Dragon Slayers of Fairy Tail, Gajeel, Natsu and Laxus." Her smile was saccharin and dripping with sweetness as she bent to look him dead in the eye.

Intimidated only by the fact that this very small and very pregnant woman had zero fear in her chocolate eyes and his lack of magic, his answer held more confidence than he actually felt, "Kekoa but please, call me Koa and it's, uh, pretty safe to say that you can let my companion whose name is...Tiffany? I think? Go back to her mom and dad. She's just learning I'm a mage as we speak and knows very little about anything pertinent to anyone."

On cue, the young girl started her shrieking again, "What if I get pregnant?! I can't raise a baby let alone a magic baby! There is no frickin'-"

Cutting off the tirade with a droll look that reminded her very much of the Poison Slayer, Kekoa's words were meant to cut but the intended audience remained unaffected and hysterical, "No one wants you to raise a baby, Tiff. No one would come out alive if the universe handed you a baby."

Virgo popped out at Lucy's silent request to take the female home, her voice even and measured as she picked the small panicky girl up without difficulties, "Miss Tiffany, if you'll tell me your address, I'll accompany you home." Her voice fading as she walked the annoying teen further up the beach towards the resort and further away from them.

Lucy watched for a few minutes before turning her attention back to their job and the young jungle boy named Koa, her hand coming to her chin as she thought through the questions she wanted him to answer first. Her mates watched as she paced the sandy grass in silence with her face scrunched in thought as her nose wrinkled cutely before she finally turned to face Kekoa, making the young mage visibly squirm under her full attention. "Are you willing to admit what you've done here at Akane, Koa?"

She watched as his face displayed his uncertainty on how to proceed, the tiniest flicker of fear burning in his eyes before it settled into a casual look that did little to hide his hesitation. "Are you accusing me of something, lady?"

"Not yet I'm not," she quipped lowly before taking the time to kneel in front of him and get as comfortable as she could in silence. Though his nervousness grew the longer it stood quiet, she just let him stew in the unintentional hotseat before trying a different approach. Her voice was softer when she spoke next and her kindness laced every lilting word together, "I would like to give you a very rare opportunity before I turn you in."

Raising a brow at her actions and her words, he quietly prompted her to get more information as he pointedly stayed dead still, "What is this rare opportunity?"

Giving her blond mate a wink, she explained to not only the teen before her but the confused dragons surrounding her. "If you're willing to admit the you destroyed the beach houses to Mr. Yanai and take responsibility, Fairy Tail will offer you a place to train and live until you're 18 instead of some juvenile detention center run by the Magic Council which will end with you being released at 18 with a record and nowhere to go and not a thing to your name or the Magic Council will 'recruit you' and you'll never know anything more than that for most, if not all of your life. This is all assuming you make it through the detention center without incident and in tact." She was exaggerating slightly but those juvenile facilities were awful and she just couldn't shake this feeling that he belonged with Fairy Tail. Lucy was also heavily banking on her mates just staying quiet behind her while she made empty bargains with a child. Not empty, I have full faith between my own powers of persuasion and Princess Hisui, we can get this boy under Fairy Tail's custody.

Kakoa's keen eyes stayed on her own unreadable ones assessing the truth in her statement. The only thing that made her uncomfortable was just how hard he was looking to find the deceit in her offer, like it was inevitable. "I've seen those idiots at work and I'd rather spend the next three years of my life in relative freedom but there is no way I'm stayin' with you. You're about to pop."

Taking in his words with an open mind, she also wouldn't want to live with a woman about to have two infants as a teen and gave a nod of her head. "Okay, I'll find you someone better suited to live with before the twins come but until then, you'll be attached to either my hip or one of their hips. This will definitely be better than any time spent with the Council but you will not have freedom. You wracked up quite the bill leveling 15 brand new bungalows and yes, the insurance and Mr. Yanai's very deep pockets cover it but you also did damage to the beach and the ocean. Unfortunately for you, I happen to have a few Water Spirits who happen to love the ocean and you've left quite an impression."

Her Fire Slayer added reflexively under his breath, "Good luck with that, kid."

Giving him a lazy, half-hearted glare before turning back to her inked up ward-to-be, Lucy gave him a genuine smile. "Here's the deal; you agree to come with us with the only addition to your persons a magic cancelling cuff until we can get a good assessment on your power and you behave for the next three years, I'll make sure you don't go to another detention center in your life."

The repartee that followed was impressive and scary to the other three onlookers, starting with Kekoa's rapid fire question session. "How can you guarantee I'll have immunity from those pricks?"

"It's not immunity but I have connections in high places that favor the recuperation of the countries youth and it will not be hard to convince the Magic Council to let Fairy Tail foot the bill for you instead of them."

"How are you going to assess my magic if you've never seen a mage like me?"

"We will get a base reading of power then leave you with two of our most brilliant minds to find the most optimal way to help you grow as a mage."

"And just like that, you're letting me into your home?"

"I'm not as feeble as I look and I have a hard time believing you could take any one of my dragons on so yes, for arguments sake, I'm just letting you into my home."

His eyes narrowed as he leaned forward, "Any babes in Fairy Tail that aren't pregnant or ancient?"

Leaning forward to flick in the center of his forehead and making the teen recoil at the minor assault, "None that'll mean anything to you, hot shot. Do we have a deal, homeless criminal of the jungle?"

"We have a deal, weirdly attractive Mama bear."

Gajeel's rough baritone cut in as he stepped closer to the pair, "Better get used to labor, kid, we've got a house to finish before the hatchlin's are born." As he towered over the two, he made special care to keep his brows in a hard line as his scarred arm casually shot out to help his mate up from the sandy earth which she very happily took before mumbling under her breath and calling Loke out to get her hands on a pair of those cuffs. The men just stood in silence, all with matching looks that clearly showed just how little leeway he was going to get between them.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The meeting went well enough for the Akane side of things. Mr. Yanai trusted the judgement of his favorite Fairy Tail mages and paid them for an exceptional job which meant the Magic Council didn't have to get involved at all and Kekoa almost literally was to become the ward of the Brood. His new cuffs still around his wrists in the form of two unbreakable leather cords as the group made their way straight from the train to the guild to have a discussion with Master Makarov, Freed and Levy about getting the newest addition to Fairy Tail's recovering 'bad guy' group up to speed on the inner workings of the guild and to get his guild mark having decided to just join on the train ride back.

While the brains went to the training grounds to get the assessment area set up and contained, Lucy helped him fill out some basic paperwork to get some information from the boy to learn he was an Encan native who moved to Fiore as a child, his last name is Liholiho and he is allergic to bees. She also noticed on the way to the Master's office, Koa was particularly taken with a certain bobbed blunette having lunch with Romeo before the two went on a job with Erza. This, of course, setting off her protective instincts to make sure the two are not alone until she had a better grasp on the relatively quiet boy who'd be living in the bedroom right next to theirs for the next five months.

It took Freed and Levy all of fifteen minutes to put the Combustion Mage's power on par with someone like Juvia or Gray but he lacked the restraint and technique to be able to take on an opponent of that caliber. With basic Rune Magic and a catalyst for his magic, Freed believed Koa capable of impressive feats and set him up with an almost militant training schedule that Lucy cut in half almost immediately so he would have time to work at the Nest and to work with her at the guild since that's where she would be spending most of her time in preparation for her to be able to step away completely when the twins are born.

This system worked for months without issue. If Koa wanted to head to the Nest and work with the Slayers, he left when they left after breakfast, if he wanted to train with Freed or more recently and more often, Bickslow, they'd get a hold of either one to see if he could head over to train but most of the time, much to the behest of one surly Iron Slayer, Koa was Lucy's right hand man at the guild and she adored the company. He was surprisingly respectful and though he kept to himself mostly in the beginning, he started asking questions about the guild, the rankings, how they take jobs and if most of the mages work in teams.

He started asking about the members and she remembered watching him fold into himself when she explained that Fairy Tail was more than just a place for mages to find work, they were nakama and they would always be there for each other the same way they would be there for him if he needed anything and noted it but never asked why it happened.

Now here they were, heading into the brutal heat of mid-June in the middle of the busiest street of downtown Magnolia and Lucy was frozen in the center of it all with a dumbstruck look of disbelief on her face as her jaw flapped silently at the back of a head of chestnut hair.

Koa, having been distracted by a flirty young stall vender in a very low cut dress, almost didn't notice the Celestial Mage's pause until he turned his head to make a smart comment about how much Gajeel was going to hate that he got to pick dinner to take in the sight of a gaping, wide eyed Lucy Heartfilia and a slow puddle of water pooling in her sandals.

This sent to boy into a frantic frenzy to get the comm from his pocket to call whichever slayer happened to flash in his mind first as he started breathing with Lucy back towards the guild and away from the group of people she was apologizing to as if she could control her water breaking.

Mumbling under his breath as the comm still tried to connect, "Iesu Keriso fafine, you're about to give birth and you're trying to say sorry for getting the street wet..."

"I'm about to birth twins, let me apologize while I'm still feeling-Oh, shit. Mavis fucking Vermillion that one hurt." She had tried to bend over to alleviate some of the sudden pain in her back but it was gone as quickly as it came and the brunette Combustion Mage seemed to be on a panicky mission to get her to the guild which left little time for contractions anyway.

In the few seconds it took to herd the pregnant woman literally about to pop, the comm connected to Laxus and overheard the mumbled complaint and was sent into total robot mode as he all but sprinted through the Nest to find Gajeel and Natsu and very abrasively lightning jumping all three of them to the doors of the guild the moment Koa and Lucy turned the corner.

The sight of her mates comforted her enough that her voice turned entirely too normal for the situation as her eyes widened and a smile split her lips, "Looks like today's the day we meet Rohan and Raiden. Isn't this exciting?" Though she was soggy and more than uncomfortable, she was genuinely ready to go through whatever she needed to in order to finally meet her boys.

"Are ya sure you're really 'bout to give birth 'cause ya don't seem like it…" Just as the words left his mouth, Lucy bent over as another contraction hit and her face crumpled in discomfort to send both Gajeel and Laxus into a weird fluttery motion of nearly aimless movement in half circles before Natsu offered a hand for her to squeeze as his other braced her lower back until her breathing went back to normal and she almost wanted to cry at his natural intuition when it came to the whole process of making children so far.

"Okay, I want Porlyusica and I want to lay down now," her words were rushed and her smile was strained but still there. Her brain was firing a mile a minute about just how normal this all felt to her. Painful, sure, but she's almost been murdered multiple time and unfortunately has been in far worse pain. Overall, she thought she was handling things pretty well.

Koa's subtly accented voice sounded from her other side in true teen aged fashion as he scratched the back of his head, "Don't you think we should get her inside now?"

Without pause, Lucy straightened and agreed with a smile. "Yeah, let's get her inside and on a bed. I want these gross clothes off me and my sandals are starting to rub weird."

"We're about to be dads."

"We're about to have kids."

Both Laxus and Gajeel knew they had been preparing for this moment for eight months already but the Nest wasn't quite finished and it definitely wasn't the end of July like Porlyusica said they'd be ready. While Laxus was fighting with his own reluctance that he would be a good father, Gajeel was more worried about Lucy's lack of reaction to contractions and birthing. He thought for sure that wasn't normal as he held her other hand and walked her through the guild doors and up to the infirmary.

Koa followed behind his temporary family, both hands full of bags of food from his shopping with Lucy and his mind racing with nervous energy. How long has she been going through contractions? Was she in pain that whole time and I just didn't see it? Why didn't she tell me. She seemed so happy and...and at ease. I should have known. Right? That's the sort of thing you just know? I've been with the woman for months-

Cobra's juxtapositional sharp, bored voice cut off his thoughts and his next step up the stairs even through the squealing from most every guild member present, "You're gonna give me a migraine, Boom-boom. She'll be fine. Go take that shit home and come back if you want to be here so bad." The Poison Slayer's keen eye rolled as he went back to reading his book and listening for his mate's soft hum.

Caught off guard by both the words and who was speaking them, Koa's hazel-blue eyes widened before sputtering out, "I don't want to be here- I mean- I shouldn't- I'm not-"

"Save it. Just go and get back."

Nodding his head in a near zombie-like fashion, the Combustion Mage turned in a rush for the outskirts of Magnolia to drop off all the things he and Lucy had bought today.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

She had been running for months but it felt like years with the way she had been going, only stopping to sleep when she felt like she might collapse and only eating when she absolutely had to. Her magic helped to trick her body, but the lack of proper rest and nutrition was catching up to her. Her feet were a bloody mess encased in the leather of her worn boots and the end of her cape was in tatters but the hood in tact and it thankfully kept people from seeing her face when she had to venture close to a town for food if she were lucky enough to find someone willing to help. It had been a living nightmare but she finally made her way to the pine forests of Magnolia, hopefully before the twins were born. There was no way she would be able to live with herself if anything happened to those boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think I've said something before but I'm usually better about posting updates on ff.net (I'm sorry but ao3 is confusing as shit sometimes and it imports funny) so if you do look me up, I use the same name, kendraleaanne, and I have a few more shorter stories.
> 
> But uh, things have progressed for incidents so I hope you like them!!
> 
> Thank you to those who comment!! I really appreciate the feedback and love hearing from y'all!


	49. Chapter Forty-Nine

Raiden Yuri Dreyar was born June 18th at 7:06 pm, exactly two minutes before his brother Rohan Kajiru Redfox. Both were birthed naturally and without problem save being a few weeks premature but Porlyusica reassured the Brood that the twins were far more resilient than most babies born before their due date due to their magic and would only have to stay in the infirmary for two more weeks to make sure they were healthy enough to go home.

Mira recorded the whole experience without anyone present knowing. She didn't yet know what she wanted to do with said video but she was sure it would come in handy on the twins 16th birthday or an anniversary or something. Either way, the movie of a video would stay in her clutches until she decided to release it to the world.

XxXxXxXxX

By the time Bickslow and Wendy returned to the guild hall from the overnight mission they had taken to check in with Mira and let her know all went well, they were greeted by the sight of most of their guildmates all strewn across the hall asleep in varying places people probably shouldn't sleep; under tables, on tables, on each other, on the bar. Wendy was pretty sure she saw Gray laying across the steps in what had to be the most uncomfortable looking position she'd ever seen. They were more than concerned at the lack of glasses or boozy smell that usually accompanied the sight before them until Wendy's eyes went wide at the new smells coming from the second floor.

Her voice was entirely too loud as she all but screeched at six in the morning, "THE TWINS! BICKSLOW, THE TWINS!"

Not catching on to her excitement, the Seith Mage looked down at the bouncing blunette with confusion in his voice since he knew the twins weren't due until next month. He knew because he was counting down the days until he got to meet the souls he checked on every single day. "What about the twins-"

Without letting him finish, Wendy grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards the steps.

Bickslow let out a very unbecoming scream when Gray's ice-cold hand wrapped around his ankle, his eyes shining with an emotion the blunette didn't recognize from the calm mage. "They are so little. Like too little. Juvia tried to hand him to me and..." Though the Ice Make and Devil Slayer Mage trailed off, his eyes stayed shining with what the Seith now recognized as pure awe.

A smirk quirked his lips at his raven haired guildmate before Wendy's tugging became insistent and he had little choice but to follow the determined Slayer.

"You know Juvia is going to babysit a lot which means you'll have plenty of time to get used to babies!" By the time he finished, they were at the top of the steps and Gray sat forward, his elbows leaned on his knees contemplating his now official and live-in girlfriend. Whether he wanted to or not, they were on the fast track for children thanks to Lucy. His world shifted a little when the thought 'but you aren't even married' crossed his mind. Maybe beating Flame Brain to the altar would satisfy Juvia's baby craze temporarily.

While Gray tried to plan his future half-naked on the steps of the guild hall, Bickslow and Wendy were practically vibrating at the prospect of meeting the twins as Wendy opened the door to the infirmary. Both their eyes went wide and soft all at once at the sight they walked in on.

Lucy was fast asleep on one of the beds half tangled in the Fire Slayer as his hands ran through her hair, a peaceful smile on her face to match Natsu's. Sitting on chairs just on the other side of the couple were Laxus and Gajeel, each with a tiny bundle in their laughably bulked up arms all wrapped in soft blankets; one a faded yellow and the other a faded red.

Rohan had dark hair like his father, a quiet temperament and a stare that would surely have the same effect as Gajeel's save that fact that Rohan's eyes were a mismatched set of one pure, molten gold left eye and one deep, wine right eye to match Gajeel's. Bickslow was pretty sure his heart stopped when that gaze met his with open curiosity.

Just as the set of blunettes was about to descend, Raiden let out a blaring but short cry from Laxus' arms before cracking his left eye open to reveal a bright ocean blue eye. It take very long for the little blond to yawn, his lips smacking together a few times before his right eye followed suit in a lazy, uneven series of blinks. A small gasp left the Sky Maiden at the matching molten gold iris of his right eye to match Rohan's.

Bickslow knelt down in front of the chair that held his godchild, already completely in love as the tiniest Dragon Slayer's face twisted into a variety of hilarious expressions to let both mages watching know he held a lot of emotion behind his angelic face.

Reaching out one of his tanned hands, he ran the back of his knuckles over a chubby cheek, voice soft and full of affection to match the look in his eyes as his other hand took off his visor, "They're perfect."

Neither of the new papa Dragon Slayers looked up from their reverent gazing but both their lips split into wide toothy grins before Laxus half-whispered, "Yeah, they are. We'll have to stay at the guild for a few weeks until the Witch gives us the go ahead to come home. They came a little too soon."

While the Laxus and Bickslow spoke in hushed tones about what needed to get done at the Nest in the next two weeks in order for them to move in without once taking their eyes of Raiden who was loving the attention from the two males, Gajeel handed Rohan over to Wendy, the little schmooze smiling widely up at her.

"He's such a charmin' little shit. Ya shoulda seen him with Bunny and Bitch Witch. I saw her smile and it fucked me up at first."

Sending the Iron Slayer a scolding glare while giving Rohan her finger to suck on, the younger admonished his rough language, "No swearing in front of hatchlings, Gajeel-kun."

Rolling his eyes, he shot a crooked grin at the young slayer while standing to stretch his back from sitting in the uncomfortable infirmary chairs for hours. "Gimme a break, Squirt, I'm new at this."

Shaking her head in a light, playful manner that sent her short hair fanning around her head, the deep blue caught Rohan's attention as his little face scrunched and he reached out to grab it in handsy motions.

He was surprisingly gentle as he palmed the soft hair before sneezing and releasing his grip. This action pulled involuntary 'awww's from both Bickslow and Wendy.

Laxus let out light chuckles before warning, "Don't let Raiden get ahold of your hair. I thought Porly was going drop him when he took a hand full and wouldn't let go. I've never seen her look so pissed and happy at the same time. Kind of scary actually."

The Seith couldn't help but laugh at the visual that accompanied that particular warning, stirring Lucy just enough to let out a low hum of sleepy contentment.

Both babies instantly let out quiet purrs in response to their mom before Natsu's rich voice filled the room, his hands continuing their wandering, "Good morning, Princess. How'd your first night as a mom feel?"

Groggy and sore, her eyelids felt like they weighed a ton each but the prospect of seeing the twins was motivation enough to pry them open from her warm sanctuary. "I feel tired. And hungry. But mostly fantastic." Turning her attention to Bickslow and Wendy, a warm smile split her lips before asking earnestly, "How did the job go? It was the monster quest in Oshibana, right?"

Deciding to mess with the Celestial Mage a little, Bickslow went on a long drawn out explanation of their mundane monster quest that turned out to be a particularly petty ex-farmhand with Turncoat Magic that he used to amass an army of small forest critters who were eating most of his ex-employer's crops. By the time he had finished, he was lounged next to Lucy and Natsu with his hands behind his head as he mused, "Anything fun happen while we were away?"

Knowing full well what he was trying to get at, Lucy tapped a finger to her chin from where she was sandwiched between the two men, she matched his musing tone, "Koa and I found some really cute onesies for the twins and I got him to try on a pair of jeans."

His eyes filled with false surprise as he met hers, sarcasm heavy in his voice, "Really now? That is a feat. You know how much Boom-boom likes his shorts and only shorts."

Suddenly, Lucy's heart dropped as she sat forward too quickly and a wave of pain washed over but it didn't stall her worried scanning over the bodies still strewn about the extra beds around her. The words fell from her mouth in a panicked rush, "Where's Koa? He was right behind us. Why wouldn't he be here? He was here, right?"

As if sensing their mom's rapid change in mood, both twins began to fuss before Raiden started wailing and kicking and Rohan refused to settle despite both Laxus and Wendy's best effort to ease their mood.

Raising her arms as if to say 'I'll take them', Lucy continued, "Get Cobra and find him, Bickslow. I have a really bad feeling in the pit of my stomach and he can't use his magic with those cuffs. He wouldn't miss the twins birth. I know he wouldn't." She turned her head to talk to her pink-haired mate as Wendy laid Rohan in her open arms, immediately soothed at being close to Lucy again. "Will you go with them please? He never- We didn't really talk about his past but there has to be a reason he was without parents in the jungle. I don't want anything to happen to him since he has the cuffs on still-"

Just as Laxus was standing to hand Raiden over, his comm went off stilling everyone in the room before Gajeel reached into his pocket and answered for the Lightning Slayer.

When Kekoa's dirt and blood covered face filled the screen, the Iron Slayer's body tensed as all focus was on his rushed voice, his eyes darted around what looked like the basement of Laxus' house, "I need help! There was- there was a girl in the woods and...she looked like she'd been through hell but when I went to help her, she freaked out and started running through the woods again. I tried to tell her, Gajeel, I wasn't going to hurt her but she just kept running. Then she just- she just stopped. And collapsed. I don't where she came from but she's freaky looking and unconscious. I just got back to the house and I didn't know where to put her so I, uh, kind of took my cuffs...off...and put them on her. She hit her head on a gnarly rock when she went down and I don't know what to do."

"Kid-"

"What if she wakes up? I have no idea what to do with a haole like this."

"Kekoa, calm down." The use of his full name shut him up. "Natsu, Bix and Cobra will be there soon. For now, I'm gonna ignore the part where ya took your cuffs off. Is she breathin' still?"

The even baritone of Gajeel's voice cut through the teen aged rambling and calmed him enough to be able to listen and nod before Gajeel's visual on the Encan tilted and he caught a flash of the strange woman's face. She looked much older than what he made her seem. Her features were sharp, almost birdlike. She was deathly pale, nearly stark white to contrast the dried blood and dirt caked across her skin.

"She's still breathing but I don't know how long she'll keep breathing. Her breathing is really shallow."

Wendy grabbed the lacrima from Gajeel's hand before once again grabbing Bickslow's wrist. While they all watched in slight shock at the blunettes manhandling, the Sky Maiden started walking Koa through basic first aid and telling him what he needed to gather for her to help their mystery patient before her voice faded to nothing as they walked down the hall and away from the infirmary towards Laxus' house.

Gajeel was left staring at his now empty palm while Laxus watched the way his son found his brother's hand and held tight before falling asleep with an open-mouthed smile. The switch in mood so sudden, Laxus almost found himself worried at how that would develop.

"Since Wendy is goin' to help Koa, can I stay here? I'm not very helpful when it comes to putting things back together. Especially people." Natsu's voice was distracted as he played with the poof of black hair on Rohan's head earning little noises of approval as his eyes lit up at Natsu's playing.

Drawling boredly from where he sat on the edge of the bed beside Laxus, Gajeel couldn't help but think if the little dragon didn't look like him, he'd thought he had the wrong child with his easy-going nature and ease with people so far, "I think the three of 'em got ya covered, Pinky."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It took both Bickslow and Wendy hours to get patient zero stable enough they could move her from the basement up to the living room where Kekoa had brought down a cot. She was now fast asleep with one of Lucy's t-shirts and a pair of loose soft sleep shorts with the help of Wendy and Cobra. Whoever she was, now that she was cleaned up and bandaged, she looked at peace. Her skin was like porcelain, flawless are pure white in such stark contrast with the inky black of her dreadlocked hair down just passed her shoulders. Though they were dreads, she must have kept up rigorously with the upkeep because they were all even and clean as blood red threading criss-crossed over the columns of hair.

Aside from all the fresh damage of her sprint through the pines, her arms and legs were littered with scars that Cobra unfortunately recognized as slashes from being whipped. Something that didn't seem to match the soft, timid sound of her soul. She was far from tiny, probably landing somewhere around six foot with a willowy build only made worse by her malnutrition and borderline starvation. Both Bickslow and Cobra were more than a little curious as to what her magic actually was because neither of them had ever come in contact with anything like it before.

Kekoa was exhausted as he flopped down on the floor behind the couch to lean on the leather mass to keep upright after being awake for over thirty hours straight. He hoped Lucy and the boys were okay and healthy. He really hoped he could muster the energy to make the trip to the guild to see them but when he tried to push himself up, a dainty hand covered in soft skin pushed his chest back down.

Wendy's voice was adamant but not unkind as her hands started to glow to help heal the cuts patient zero managed to deal with her rough, uncut nails, "You need to rest, Koa. You've been through a lot today."

Reluctant and shocked at the contact, he met her shining eyes and asked earnestly, "Is Lucy alright? And the boys?"

Granting him a blinding smile, she answered easily, "Mom and hatchlings are all happy and healthy. The twins were born a little early so they will stay at the guild with regular check ins with Porlyusica, but yeah. I've never seen cuter babies in my whole life. They each have one golden eye, Raiden's right and Rohan's left while the other matches their papa's. It's the only touch of Lucy that either has. I have a feeling they are going to grow up to be amazing mages."

When she finished with the Combustion Mage's injuries, the little Slayer sat beside the Encan nearly nine months her junior in a graceful motion.

Both Bickslow and Cobra watched the two closely without being obvious or overbearing as Wendy's eyes grew heavy at the loss of magic from all the healing. Her head slumped to the side to land on Koa's very comfortable shoulder, freezing the Combustion Mage in place with a deer in the headlights look as he stared straight forward, pleading for one of the older mages to help him.

Trying desperately to get the attention of either of the other males present and failing, he turned to look down at her face. Her cheek was squished against the dirty material of his shirt and her mouth was just barely open, making her breathes come out in airy puffs. He had been told multiple times by every single member of the guild that the Sky Dragon Slayer was off limits and though they were guildmates and he was a guildmate, Wendy was never alone when he came around and despite being part of the only three kids in their age range, he seemed to always find himself being whisked away before he could actually hang out with her. He and Romeo got along great though. The Fire Mage was inventive and fun to spar with.

Sure, he was given plenty of opportunity to meet other teens his age between Bickslow's lackadaisical attitude and the amount of travel Lucy had to do at the beginning of the summer but Wendy was this untouchable, off-limits, out of his league, epitome of 'danger: do not touch' that he craved in recent months. Not so much her as a person because he didn't know anything about her save what was in her profile at the guild but because she was this untouchable thing he wasn't allowed to have. He loved that risk, the satisfaction of finally touching something so out of reach. He craved the idea of Wendy. Or at least that's what he was telling himself as he leaned his head back against the couch and thought to himself, She leaned on me and it would be more rude to push her off so I'll just...stay here until she wakes up. Bickslow and Cobra are staying to make sure creepy woods lady doesn't do anything and they witnessed her fall over on me.

Satisfied that there was nothing happening and completely ignoring the bit of warmth in his chest, Koa shut his eyes and tried to get some sleep himself.

"How much money you wanna bet those two get together?" Bickslow's words were teasing as he moved behind Laxus' massive chair to push it next to their unconscious houseguest's cot so he would be comfortable while he waited for her to wake up.

Cobra was having difficulties understanding why he was necessary for this particular incident so in his usual snide tone, he countered, "I thought you liked her with the kid with the foul flames?"

Rolling his eyes as he adjusted the chair, the Seith responded without looking at the Poison Slayer leaned against the wall on the other side of the cot, "You know his name's Romeo, Cobra. You've been in the guild with him for years."

With a uncaring shrug, Cobra closed his eye and listened to the girl's soul again, trying to discern any helpful information he could but she was so deeply out of touch it was like her soul was on repeat. Stunted almost.

Much to his annoyance, Bickslow continued the conversation with or without his contribution.

"I did like them together but now they kind of remind me of me and my youngest sister and it weirds me out. Plus, Koa's a good guy. Powerful magic, powerful personality with the patience and humility to learn and he's one hell of a lucky guy if Lucy hand-picked him for Fairy Tail. He could have been a dog to the Council if she hadn't been the one to take that job and find him."

"Are you going to talk about this for awhile?" The acerbic tone did nothing to deter Bickslow.

"I don't have anything else to talk about." Pausing before flopping back in the chair unceremoniously, he continued with a shit-eating grin, "Unless you wanna talk about babies. Just met two of the cutest I've ever seen exist."

A roll of an amethyst eye later, Cobra scoffed out, "Tch, wait til there's more to pick from. I'm sure you'll be swimming in them soon enough."

Deciding he was hungry, the Seith got up to make his way to the kitchen. His voice was easy as he called back, "And the best part is that none of them are mine and I get to give them all back. I'm the real winner here. You want anything to eat?"

"This isn't your home, scavenger."

"Sure it is. Lucy loves me enough to let me do whatever I want and she keeps this placen plenty stocked with the good stuff."

While the blunette acrobat left to rummage through the kitchen, Cobra called Gajeel with Laxus' stolen comm and when the Iron Slayer's face appeared, he couldn't help but snicker. He must have pissed Spark Plug off enough to get a few volts sent his way by the way his hair was standing in awkward peaks and his brows were still arcing with electricity. He couldn't help but poke the wound at the Iron Slayer's expense. "What'd you do to piss Sparkles off this time? Did you take his toys again?"

"...it wasn't Sparkles…"

The grumpy tone of his voice and annoyed body language, arms crossed tightly over his chest as he avoided actually looking at anyone in particular, actually sent a wave of sheer amusement through the Poison Slayer and he actually let out unbidden laughter at the implication of that. The sound of it so foreign that Lucy's head poked in the frame with a look of almost concern for him.

She poked Gajeel's face, careful of a still fussy Raiden in her arms, as she spoke in a flat tone. "Great, now you broke him."

"He's not broken. I don't think he's broken anyway…"

"He's laughing, Gaj. Have you ever seen Erik laugh like that because I sure haven't."

Shaking the humor from his head, Cobra spoke through a few last remaining chuckles with a toothy smile on his face, "You mean to tell me the lightning bug did that to you? He was literally just born yesterday and he's already kicking your ass. Fuck, that's too good."

Already an impulse for Lucy, she spat out, "Language," before realizing what she just did and decided to ignore it completely. "He's electrocuted everyone except me and Natsu so far. Laxus zapped him back when he tried it on him and he started squealing with laughter so that's a thing now. How is everyone over there? Is Koa okay?"

"It was looking grim there for awhile but she's stable. We are just waiting for her to wake up and Boom-boom's just fine. He and the little dragon are asleep right now." The Poison Slayer held no objection to the pair of teens getting to know each other so he kept his wording vague to keep Lucy from going full blown mama dragon. As if Wendy being her little sister wasn't enough, the blunette was also kipa of their brood and whether their dievinu was doing it on purpose, she was waiting to see who would earn the right to be around her kipa and younger sister by actively keeping most everyone away from her.

Lucy nodded her head as she looked down at her blond son's face, his tongue sticking out as he blew spit bubbles to pull an easy smile from the blonde beauty. Her voice was full of obvious relief at hearing good news from the Poison Slayer. "Thank Mavis. I can't believe poor Koa had to go through that. Is Bix near? I want to know if he thinks I should get another set of cuffs from Loke."

Cobra gave a shake of his head before answering for the Seith, "He doesn't need them. If he knew how to take them off this whole time and kept them on anyway, he's earned his freedom from them. He didn't use his magic at all, he just didn't want mystery girl to wake up and destroy something."

She didn't have to put much thought in her response. "He's got a head on his shoulders that's for sure." Which was true. The teen had an amazing memory. He would look over a page of the expense report and be able to recite it back to her without any effort or even glancing at the sheet again. When she pointed that out to him he just gave her a nonchalant shrug and continued with the paperwork.

Bickslow had found himself leftover noodles in the fridge and was munching away as he threw and arm over Cobra's shoulder, much to the maroon-headed man's offense. His face was open and cheery while he waved at the couple in the comm, fork in hand still. "Hey mama. Nice hair, dude."

This earned another glare from the Iron Slayer before he handed the comm to Lucy and proceeded to completely leave the view of the lacrima. A round of quiet chuckles sounded throughout the infirmary before Lucy's golden-brown gaze turned back to the comm, voice still filled with mirth, "Hey there Bixy. There are snickerdoodles in the jar on the island if you wanted something sweet."

Clutching his hand over his heart, his voice filled with a kind of subtle awe that had Laxus rolling his eyes at his best friends antics, "Sweet woman, you've spoiled me rotten."

"Tch, ain't that the truth," was the only thing the Lightning Slayer managed to get out before Raiden started another round of death screams. Cobra was positive his ears were bleeding and without a goodbye or another word spoken, he cut the magic from his end and relished in the silence of Laxus' house with his hand pressed across his forehead.

"You're about to have one of those you know," was all Bickslow said before making his way back to kitchen on a hunt for snickerdoodle cookies that melted in your mouth and gave you happy thoughts like all of the Celestial Mage's baking did.

XxXxXx

It was another two days before Ji'ku woke up disoriented and confused. Her head felt light and her stomach wasn't gnawing at her but as she took in the room she was in, her blood red eyes went wide with panic before realizing she couldn't use her magic at all.

A bubbly voice sounded from beside her, one she recognized from her time looking through Lucy's eyes, "Good morning! You've had quite that last few days but you'll be fine with some easy rehab and proper nutrition. My name's Wendy." The teen was trying to not be alarmed by this woman's eyes as they met hers. They were one solid pool of swirling blood red, no whites, no irises, just...deeply saturated red but the fear that burned in them softened her own defenses.

She opened her mouth to introduce herself and explain, but nothing came out. Her throat was dry and unused to speaking after months of silence.

The Sky Maiden held out a mug of steaming broth having already prepared it when Cobra let her know she was finally waking, her voice reflecting the warmth in her brown eyes, "It's just chicken broth but sip at it slowly. When you feel up to it, you can introduce yourself but do you mind if I ask you some simple yes or no questions?"

While the young blunette was far from naive thanks to the lessons her life has taught her, both Bickslow and Cobra reassured her from what they could gather from her slow waking conscious and soul, there wasn't much of a threat coming from the woman.

The Combustion Mage was sitting on the couch facing the lacrima screen watching some hilariously un-scary scary movies and kept one ear peeled to the pair of females behind his back. Throwing one tanned arm over the back of the couch, he turned his head to look at his mystery girl only to meet the malevolent gaze and exclaim a brusque and startling string of expletives in his native Encan tongue.

This only succeeded in making Wendy jump while Ji'ku's unwavering gaze stayed locked on him.

Koa was clutching his chest and panting when Bickslow ran down from the bathroom, hair dripping and a towel wrapped loosely around his hips, with his babies in tow. "What's going on? Why is he yelling and why didn't you tell me Sleeping Beauty woke up?"

Ji'ku's burning gaze met Bickslow's concentric red eyes before she took in the sight of the mostly naked man. She had never seen a naked man before. Before her mother learned to lock her in, the males of the guild would 'visit' but the lights were always off and it was easier if she didn't move. This man, Bickslow, was her favorite to watch with Lucy. He was always smiling and making other people smile, something she wasn't used to but very much would like to get used to. A blush spread over her cheeks at just how much more attractive he was wrapped in only a small towel, all the deeply tanned, tattooed skin pulled taut over the swimmers build of lean muscle covering his tall frame. Tall enough to be taller than her even without her slumping over to seem smaller, less noticeable.

Her mouth opened to answer for herself before her throat closed up and sent her into a coughing fit.

Wendy's gentle hands were rubbing back to ease the fit before encouraging her to take a sip of the warm broth again. Her words were light and caring, "Don't worry about Bixy-chan and don't try to speak until the mug is empty."

Turning her attention back to Bickslow, she took note of the just barely visible blush that spread across the Seith's own cheeks before openly scolding him, her brows furrowed in a face that reminding Bickslow way too much of Angry-Lucy, "Go put some clothes on, baka. You're going to give her a heart attack with all this yelling and nudity."

Pulling the towel around his hips a little tighter in his grip, his other hand was rubbing the back of his head as he laughed, "Right. I'll be doing just that after one of you tells me where Belladonna went."

Koa, fully recovered from the fright that was strange girl's eyeballs, let Bickslow know what Cobra was doing. "He went outside to talk to Kina an hour ago so he should be back soon. She's trying to convince him to move closer to the guild and so far, he's been pretty whipped about it."

"False," the Poison Slayer's distinct voice sounded from the foyer before he walked into the living room to shoot Koa a venomous glare, "My mate wants to move closer to Lucy, not the guild. I happen to tolerate Lambchop more than most so I'm in agreement." Having taken care of the 'whipped' dig by a teenager, his attention turned to Bickslow, a slow curling smirk taking over his face as he spoke slyly, "I knew you were ballsy, Playboy, but don't you think this is going to leave lasting psychological scars on the girl?" Nodding his head to the Seith's attire, Cobra could have guessed the blunette would make light of it.

His tongue lolled from his mouth before wiggling his eyebrows and countering mirthfully as he made his way back up the steps, "What are you talking about? I'd rather wake up and see me than your murderous face."

Closing his eye to gather himself before crossing the room to lean back against the couch with his arms crossed over his chest, Cobra motioned for Wendy to continue with whatever she needed to do with a simple nod of his head.

Turning her full attention back to the girl diligently sipping at her mug, Wendy repeated her last question, "Do you think you're up for a few simple yes or no questions?"

Ji'ku took some extra time to look over the Poison Slayer's slim frame before nodding her head in a slow motion to earn a bright smile from the young blunette sitting beside her.

She tucked her short blue hair behind her ear before asking her first of many questions, "Are you lost?"

Ji'ku's brows furrowed in thought before a serious look replaced it and her grip on the mug grew tighter. She gave a firm shake of her head.

"Not lost then. Do you live nearby?"

Again, she gave a shake of her head to say no.

Wendy took a moment before she tilted her head to the side to take the woman in. It was a few uncomfortable seconds for Ji'ku before the teen changed tactics completely.

"Are you in any pain?"

She gave an easy shake of her head as she took in another mouthful of the broth given to her. She liked the way Wendy's eyes crinkled when she smiled and wondered if her eyes would crinkle if she smiled.

"That's good. You were in really rough shape when I got here, much longer and you'd have died from the strain you were putting on a malnourished body. It's a good thing Kekoa found you when he did," her eyes turned soft as she looked into hazel-blue eyes framed in thick lashes, "he saved your life bringing you here."

Koa shifted under the combined gaze of both ladies, stretching his shoulders awkwardly before turning his attention back to the movie. He wasn't used to direct praise from anyone other than Lucy and Bickslow and for some reason, the look in Wendy's eyes sent a wave of panic to his stomach enough that he thought he was going to throw up.

Crediting his behavior to being a teenage boy, Wendy went back to her gentle probing where she learned that her patient was looking for someone, she didn't have anything else with her, she didn't know where she was and she had to be about the most compliant human ever to be taken in by a group of strangers before Bickslow came back downstairs dressed in a pair of a loose shorts and a tank top that said 'abs are great but have you tried Boscan chocolate?'.

He was chatting with his babies as he turned to head into the kitchen, yelling back over his shoulder before he disappeared fully through the arch, "I'm making lunch so if anyone has any requests, speak now or I'm making waffles."

Koa felt way more comfortable in the kitchen with Bickslow than in the living room with the randomly homicidal Poison Slayer, his creepy bloody damsel from the woods and Wendy. There wasn't anything wrong with Wendy he just couldn't think about anything except not thinking about her and it was driving him up a wall.

Answering the Seith as he turned off the movie and made his way to the kitchen, the Combustion Mage let relief wash over him, "What are you talking about dude? Mama bear got stuff for tacos and I've been wanting tacos for days. Save the waffles for dinner."

Cobra rolled his eye before scoffing under his breath, "And she thinks it's gonna be a good idea to let those two live together." Thankfully, if Koa went with Bickslow it meant that everyone else in the guild was in the clear including himself because Kinana had offered to let him move in with them at one of their mommy meetings. Cobra did not want explosion boy within three miles of his home.

His train of thought was interrupted when the barest croak of a whisper sounded from their mystery girl.

It was foreign at first, the sensation of using her vocal cords but thanks to the broth and some time, she felt well enough to at least tell them her name. "...Ji'ku...my name is...Ji'ku."

The Sky Dragon Slayer repeated with a bubbly exuberance that made the dreadlocked woman tighten her grip on the empty mug only because she wasn't used to the positivity.

"Ji'ku, that's a pretty name. Can you tell me the name of the person you're looking for? Fairy Tail is a pretty big guild, someone is bound to be able to help you."

Swallowing thickly, the raven-haired mage whispered softly with her head ducked down, ashamed to even say her name knowing what was coming for her, "Lucy Heartfilia…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Babies!! Finally!! 
> 
> Also I noticed some confusion with Ji'ku so if y'all have ANY questions at all, I'd be happy to answer them. 
> 
> But yeah, thanks for being awesome and reading my trash. Y'all are the real champs here ^.^


	50. Chapter Fifty

While Bickslow and Koa were laughing out in the kitchen, Wendy and Cobra were stilled into a deathly calm at Lucy's name coming from those foreign chapped lips. The male of the two bared his teeth as deep red seeped from his persons involuntarily at the threat to the Celestial Mage.

Surprising both Cobra and Ji'ku with the ferocity of it, Wendy snapped her own commanding growl at Cobra not in defense of the trembling woman next to her, but because his poison would do more damage to their dievinu's home than anything Ji'ku could do without the cuffs still wrapped around her wrists. Wendy was the only thing keeping her upright for Mavis' sake.

This prompted one amethyst eye to roll sardonically before he spat out in his usual venomous tone, "Better start explaining why you're fucked up face is looking to find Lucy quick."

Which prompted Wendy's eyes to roll before reminding him that he was the one that said she wasn't here with ill-intentions before ignoring his existence entirely to focus on Ji'ku. Her arm was still wrapped around her frail shoulders before the raven haired mage gently removed it and took a deep breath.

Neither dragon could have prepared for what she came here to say.

"I have to explain from the beginning for things to make sense but even I don't have all the pieces. I come from the guild Ein Sof where my...birth mother is the Master. In the same exchange that gave me my magic, she sacrificed another to something she calls the Boratiritino, the Volatility Exchange." Her head lowered as her eyes squeezed shut, the pain from the dark magic burned into her very being before she felt hot tears fall down her ageless face.

"Before the change, I already had perfected my inherited magic and whatever magic the other person had must have been decently powerful. My magic multiplied so many times, my magic containers growing and multiplying all at once, all in one instant, I thought I had died. I'm sure I died for a moment before I woke up, my mother's face lit up with the hazy red glow of my mutated magic...my dark magic...with a hideously perfect grin on her face. She wants to use them, the twins and Lucy to see what the Boratiritino will bless her with. She'll start with the babies and see which of the two more worthy. She'll raise him like a tool and lock him away if she has no use. We have to get them away from here. She knows when they are supposed to be born and she knows where she will be. She's a Leech Mage and near immortal thanks to her mastery over the Dark Magic," though she knew she would have no place to go, she lifted her head to look into Wendy's doe eyes, "but she will know not to come if the fathers are also gone. I've lived years with Master Lillian and she is no fool. They have to separate or you'll all be helpless".

Just as Cobra was about to open his mouth to spew the biting sarcasm at how easy that was going to be, both Koa and Bickslow popped their heads out from opposing archways from the kitchen.

"Alrighty pretty mamacitas, we have made you…"

"...authentic fusion tacos!"

Both held their toothy grins, the Seith's tongue flopping out of his lips before noticing the gloomy vibes coming from everyone at the same time Koa seemed to come to the same conclusion.

"Oooh, not the time, Bixbro."

Both slithered back into the kitchen to pack all their delicious food away to join in on the funeral happening in the living room. Quiet chuckles coming from the teen at his errant thought.

The Sky Maiden turned her attention back to Ji'ku, her dragon on alert but only at the news that she just delivered not from the mage herself. Wendy believed her wholeheartedly. You couldn't fake that kind of emotion and the young girl already suspected something less than savory but the kind of dark magics she was talking about was really dark. It would have made her more uncomfortable if she wasn't freaked out by it all.

Cobra knew the kind of dark magic she was talking about. It was the kind of magical bullshit he specialized in. His voice was edged but not so much so that Ji'ku felt threatened by it as he absently ran a hand across his scarred eye. "That kind of magic usually requires rituals, rites and very absurdly specific bullshit that makes things like it easy to shut down."

Giving a respectful nod of her head, Ji'ku filled in the gaps his statement had implied. "She would take them to Kaukaba Cave. I've only remember these...brilliant stones of every color of the rainbow. I remember watching one of the young sisters disobeying Master Lillian's warnings about the stones. She pressed into the swirling black stone. I watched her eyes melt into black inky lines down her face before wisps of black hands reached out and pulled her in." She only paused long enough to take note of two males elbowing each other playfully until they settled on opposite sides of the couch. "It was freezing cold, even through my cloak. I was drawn to the heat of the red stone but was quickly pulled away."

"Kinda sounds like place Gajeel went nutso." Koa was making absent poofs like spark rocks in his palms as he lazily interjected from his lazy position over the cushioned armrest.

After a moment of silence, he poked his head up from the couch to see everyone staring at him. Rubbing the back of his head at the undivided attention he pulled, he continued with his pitch rising out of confusion because he was pretty sure he'd heard the story about a million times from both Natsu and Lucy, "You know? The cave at the top of Mount Jirshou or Shirji or whatever. Cassie told them not to touch the stones and then she used Natsu's mysterious love connection and then she died and Gajeel turned into a feral ghoul. I'm paraphrasing but you get the point."

Bickslow was impressed at the semi-accurate retelling before offering a more articulate version to clarify the confusion on both females pretty tilted faces. "First off, the word you were looking for and almost had was Joushou and if that's the case, both Laxus and Gajeel know where they need to go to stop this ridiculous plot against our most notorious damsel and to provide a more easily understood version of that fantasy-take on what happened to Gajeel, this was when Preggers passed out and stayed in the infirmary while Bossman sulked and the Tin Man searched for heart. All was well and now we have the perfect information to counter evil plot number 143 that targets Lu. The real issue is going to come when you tell daddy dragons they have to be out of arms reach of their newborn sons. Did I mention that neither of them leaves the boys alone for longer than 20 minutes at most while they shower in the locker room? Or how both of them get all melty like fondue when Lucy holds them? And don't get me started on the lightning tickle sessions between Laxus and Rai-rai. Or Gajeel crying when Rohan sneezed molten metal and then ate it."

In an instant, Wendy looked at Bickslow with crystal clear eyes and had the most intense moment of telepathic clarity as both blunettes had slow forming cheshire grins on their faces, "We have to get to Lucy first."

Ji'ku cleared her throat as she flushed and softly asked Wendy if she could use the restroom before they left.

Without hesitation the blunette stood to help the bandaged woman up with Cobra's reluctant assistance to take her to the bathroom downstairs while Bickslow and Koa prepared for task of getting Lucy alone to tell her the news.

XxXxXxXxX

Lucy was taking a walk with Kinana and Levy when Kekoa and Cobra walked through the door, the former with his arms crossed over his chest and an angry gleam in his eye while the latter had a victorious grin on his reptilian features.

In a moment of thoughtless action, the Celestial Mage nearly yelled to the young Combustion Mage, "Koa! Thank the stars you're okay! I was so worried about you," in the few moments between yelling his name and her being worried, she somehow managed to cross the entire guild to appear in front of him as her hands went to his cheeks to pinch at the skin, "You about gave me a heart attack with that comm call. I thought you were in real trouble," before pulling him into a firm crushing embrace that was something short of miraculous considering she just gave birth to two little people, "but I'm so happy you're here. They twins are so wonderful and I'm sure they'll love you. Well, Rohan will love you. Raiden will electrocute you but I think he thinks it's funny thanks to Laxus."

Taking in the hysterics that was the blonde wrapped around his middle, he wrapped his arms around Lucy in a hesitant returning of the gesture before offering blindly, "You look, like, really amazing for just popping out two kids, Mama bear."

Rubbing her tears and snot on his shirt, she beamed up at the young boy for the much needed compliment before looping her arm in his and using him as a crutch while she talked his ear off towards the stairs.

Suddenly she was moving at a glacial pace that made Cobra think this might go easier than they had originally thought.

xXxXxXxXxX

It was not easier than they thought. While Laxus and Gajeel were distracted by Porlyusica's crash course in baby dragons, Natsu wanted to make sure that his mate didn't push herself too hard so soon after giving birth. He knew she had been getting stir crazy and she was just crazy enough to try something, well, Lucy-crazy to ease that feeling.

He instead walked into Erza's S-Class office to Lucy saying something about 'how long would she need to be away from her dragons' and he immediately shifted into Dragon Force as a gut reaction to the thought of having to leave her alone before his mate moved to look him in the eye, unfazed by his draconic features to explain things in terms he could understand without upsetting him any further.

His first question wasn't surprising in the least to anyone present knowing how inseparable the two were.

"But I would be with her and the twins, right?"

Cobra's dry voice drawled with a flippant hand gesture, "We wouldn't dream of separating you two lovebirds. Hell will run cold and pigs will fly before that happens so cool your embers."

With a renewed smile, his arm wrapped around Lucy's shoulders as a bubbly tone that didn't fit the Fire Slayer took over his voice, "Then I have no observations."

"Objections, you mean."

Without looking at his mate, he nodded and agreed cheerfully, "Whatever."

The blonde beauty had a less shiny view on the world as she tried to prepare for the onslaught of testosterone that was surely about to come at her for thinking that this was the right thing to do but it would only be temporary. Only until Fairy Tail and the two of them destroyed Ein Sof for good and with the help of Ji'ku and her memories and magic, finding them shouldn't be any harder than finding Kekoa in the jungle.

The moment Lucy returned with Natsu, Raiden lit up with arcs of lightning connecting his exposed skin to Laxus' arms as he blew excited bubbles while Rohan's sleepy face slurped up the molten drool from the corner of his mouth to make little tired kissy faces at the pinkette. His eyes barely opened before he was trying to gum at the studs in his half-asleep father's arms.

Lucy's usually lilting voice took a firm edge after she cleared her throat to address everyone hanging around the infirmary, "If everyone would make their way out of the infirmary, I have something I need to talk to my mates about in private. It shouldn't be too long but I'll be laying down soon for a good nap and those jobs aren't going to do themselves. Go do Fairy Tail proud and help the people of Fiore".

Cheerful as usual, Mira helped to herd the last of their guildmates out with more of a rough touch on the complainers of the lot, calling over her shoulder as she shut the door behind her, "Don't forget you'll be getting visitors bright and early from the overnight train and Master Sting is known for taking out our doors."

Sweatdropping after the reminder that the overnight train her brother would be on arrives at 6:30 in the morning, she deflated a little before hearing a distinct impatient throat clear that could only have come from the Poison Slayer. Rubbing the back of her neck at the prodding, she released her hold on Kekoa after giving his arm an affectionate squeeze and sat in the comfiest chair they could muster for the new mom.

It took Natsu all of two seconds to sit on the arm of said ratty mom chair with an intimidating spark in his gold-flecked eyes that made all the dragons present bristle from the dominating auras coming from the blonde and pinkette including the youngest of them in a funny show of random gumming at both their fathers arms.

Drawing the attention of everyone left in the room, Lucy let as much of her love and support as she could through her bonds with her mates while fidgeting in a rare show of insecurity.

Gajeel's voice took a warning edge to it as his eyes narrowed suspiciously, all dredges of sleep long gone now that his mate was clearly upset. "Bunny Rabbit...not a huge fan of the silence so ya better start fillin' it before one of us gets irritated."

"I hate to gang up on you, Blondie but you're not exactly making me feel better," turning his steely eyes to the newcomer and sending her his sharpest glare, Laxus spat out an unfriendly but not unusually so question aimed at Ji'ku, "And who the fuck is that?"

Tilting his pink head of hair while scratching his chin, Natsu added far too late and far too casually for Lucy's liking, "Oh yeah, I guess I've been wondering about her for awhile."

"Oh for the love of stars," the Celestial Mage's hand moved to smack her forehead before hissing out, "you just met her, Natsu. Her name is Ji'ku and she's the reason we're here talking to Laxus and Gajeel."

Waving his hand in a dismissive motion, the Fire Slayer settled back into the chair. "Right, right, go ahead, Luce. Let 'em have it."

Before Lucy started, both Wendy and Cobra moved to flank either side of their dievinu, making both Lightning and Iron Slayers very uncomfortable at the show of protection from them.

XxXxXxXxX

Somewhere around the third hour of pacing and yelling, Laxus ran out of reasons to not just take the dark guild out and solve this problem before things could get out of hand and Gajeel was tired of being kicked by Wendy and Plue everytime he happened to let out a swear word, forcing them both into silence as dark clouds hung around their grumbling sulking frames.

Ji'ku having remained silent safely tucked away in the infirmary bed just behind Lucy for most of the argument, spoke up for the first time surprising all present enough to give her varying shades of disbelief in their eyes, "I know you don't trust me but Master Lillian's magic only fails if her targets are out of range. She's had countless years to perfect and hone it to have an area effect for miles. She and the twin dragons would need to leave right away in order to remain safe. I've seen the savagery she's capable of and she will stop at nothing to acquire them."

Silence laid heavy over the room as Laxus and Gajeel gave their little stubborn mate looks to convey just how unhappy they were with her conspiring against them only to have the tiny slayers riot in their laps at the change in tone towards their mother.

Rohan was getting fussy by way of sucking the Iron Slayer's studs into his mouth and melting them and Raiden by way of his usual electro-tantrum that lead to the unfortunate discharge that managed to not only hit Laxus and Gajeel but Rohan, Koa, Bickslow and Wendy. Rohan remained completely and miraculously unfazed as did the Lightning Slayer but the others weren't so lucky as Lucy, Ji'ku, Cobra and Natsu all watched the Fairies try to control the random muscle spasms and twitching from the unwanted attack.

Before either child could do anymore damage, the Poison Slayer with a face set to murder at almost being shocked, casually walked over, scooped up both boys without complaint from either of the tiny bundles and practically dumped them in Lucy and Natsu's laps before crossing his arms and leaning back against the wall where he started.

As everyone else just looked with abhorrent awe that Raiden actually let the surly man not only pick him up mid-charge, but stopped all flow of electricity and fell asleep in the short time the little Lightning Slayer was his arms, he was over this whole predicament. He had a pregnant mate waiting for him and regardless of what either daddy dragons tried, Lucy and the twins needed to leave with Natsu in order to keep everyone safe. His annoyance with the entire situation was prevalent in every sharp syllable that dripped from his lips, "Lambchop and the wonder twins need to get out. Pinky can keep them safe until the rest of us take out the big bad baddie. If my mate and my hatchlings were in jeopardy like yours, I'd sure as hell quit acting like morons and do what needed to be done. Or we could do things the draconic way. And please, make my fucking day and pick the draconic way because I've been trying not to rot your idiot brains from your thick skulls for the passed three goddamned hours".

Bickslow was the first recovered from his unexpected shock therapy having been the most used to channeling a current through his body from all the zaps from Laxus. Running his hand over his mouth to try and rub the feeling back into his face, he asked from where he landed on the floor in a quiet daze, "Something tells me the draconic way also means the hard way."

Before anyone could make comment, Lucy's entirely too casual response sounded from the chair, her focus totally on the blonde bundle of joy trying to clamber up Natsu's thigh to get back to his drooling twin, the molten metal cooling over Natsu's bicep like the melted wax dripping from a candle, "The draconic way would mean my brood picking sides and fighting like a bunch of barbarians. Without a doubt, it would end up Laxus/Gajeel vs Wendy/Cobra/Natsu and there is absolutely no way I'm dealing with the aftermath of that idiocy so here is how things are going to go," pausing to lift Raiden high enough for her pink-headed mate to let the tiny dragon cuddle between the warmth of his bare chest and his brothers bundled form, one little hand searching for his twins and the other making grabby motions at his mom, "we are going to take the morning train to Sabertooth where the boys, Natsu and I will be very safe and very sound in the ski cabin on the mountains. It's miles from their guild hall without being completely inaccessible. If anyone has any objections or comments, I'll hear them now," lifting her head from the bubbly smile she was giving her hatchlings to meet everyone's eyes with an even, unreadable gaze to add with a tilt to her head, "but I'll warn you now, if you think you have it hard, I'll be traveling with three Dragon Slayer babies on a seven hour train ride so think long and hard about the next words to leave your mouths."

As the rest of the mages in the room trembled from the Scary Lucy currently sitting in front of them, Natsu just cooed under breath at the slow blinking Rohan trying to gum at the metal already cooled to his skin, "Munchy munchy baby dragon, mama Luce will make the train so much better. You'll see."

It was the rough baritone of the Iron Slayer that rumbled next forcing involuntary cringes from Laxus and Bickslow at all the different things he could say to piss off the blonde two seconds away from going full blown mama bear mode. "...fine, but the next time damn near anythin' comes between me and my kin, I get to kill somethin'..."

Running his hand down his face in a show of sheer exhaustion with his family, the Lightning Slayer let out a tired, "Enough. I'm not spending tonight arguing. Wendy, go get Porly and tell her what's going on. Blondie and the boys will need a way to get our magic while they are gone so Bix, go get Freed and Levy to get that shitshow covered. Koa, you can either stay with Gaj and I or you can go with Lucy but it'll be better-"

"I'm staying here." The teen's words were loud and brash but as concrete as the determination in his eyes. "There's no way I'm missing out on this fight."

Looking off the side while scratching the back of his head, the Encan native added in a rush, "and I really don't want to be anywhere near Master Sting. The last time we went to Sabertooth that sparkle freak kept trying to fight me every time I looked at mama bear. He's like, obnoxiously overloaded with feelings."

Throwing his hands out towards the Combustion Mage with a toothy smile on his face now that someone else finally said it, Gajeel exclaimed as he stopped pacing, "Fuckin' right?! Queenie is such a fuckin' fruit loop he even scared the kid away!"

Lucy and Natsu looked at Gajeel with blank expressions before bursting into laughter.

"Did you just say fruit loop?"

At the boisterous laughter rolling from the two, Raiden's golden eye split open to glare at the interruption only to have his face go blank when Rohan's bubbly laughter lilted from his little chubby cheeks, mimicking Lucy's lilting giggles instead of Gajeel's usual unique 'gihi'.

The instant it sounded, the older twin let out his own peal of giggles, his feet kicking wildly out of excitement at hearing his brother so energetic. The action was so adorable, Bickslow and Wendy about melted into puddles on the floor as Lucy's honey eyes shined with tears before meeting both Laxus and Gajeel's watery eyes. The two quickly moved to cross what little space acted as the invisible line in the sand to fill the spots on either side of the boys, the Iron Slayer kneeling between his mate's legs as his scarred fingers ran over his son's soft head of hair while Laxus stood on the other side of Natsu, one hand on the Fire Slayer's shoulder while the other gave his son's nose a gentle playful tap.

Rolling his eyes at the domesticity of it all, Cobra gave the Seith Mage's body a kick before lifting Wendy up by the back of her dress and motioning for Koa to follow behind. He gave the dievinu of his brood a rare genuine smile before it morphed into a smirk. "Look alive marshmallows, we're about to have a rough ride without Bright Eyes here to smooth things over," before heading out to start preparing for life without Lucy. The thought sending a wave of horrifying chills through his core at the images of a Fairy Tail running rampant while he had a child to think about.

XxXxXxXxX

Six months had to pass before the problem that was Ein Sof and its guildmaster to progress in any way which lead to some ornery and unhappy dragons. This making life for the Fairy Tail end of things a living hell aside from the newest addition to the guild, Jin. She was an amazingly adorable bundle of quiet joy with ringlet curls of deep purple and bright lilac eyes. Her features matched the reptilian look of her father's with her sharp observant eyes and short button nose.

On the other side of the separation, Natsu was having a blast with Rohan's Molten Metal Dragon Slaying Magic while Lucy was having to try and deal with Raiden's boundless amounts of energy before he shorted himself out and sleeping like a brick for hours. She adored the time she was getting to spend with her boys and the Fire Slayer but she missed Gajeel and Laxus. She missed her nakama and she missed being a part of their lives.

The first few months were tough but they had plenty of help between all their friends in Sabertooth and frequent calls with Fairy Tail but it was growing disheartening and Lucy was getting restless.

She and Natsu were enjoying a quiet moment while the twins napped together, or so he thought before his mate's not so quiet rumblings sounded from where she laid back flat on the rug after her post-mommy workout, "...friggin' ridiculous, waiting around like a bunch of babies while we have to be up on this stupid mountain and away from Laxus and Gaj. I hate it and I hate that bitch keeping us up here. I'd like to see her try anything with either of those little lizards. Rai-rai would thundershock the shit out of her before she could lay a hand on Ro and all Ro would have to do is sneeze and cover her in a random molten metal, most likely blinding her and melting skin right off her face at the rate he's going…"

Natsu turned his head to take in the oddly aggressive emotions coming from his mate, his hair now long enough that he had to pull it to the back out of his face or he risked Raiden yanking it out but the way it was naturally layered, pieces still escaped to stick out around his face even with his scarf holding most of it back, in a dishevelled mess that only made him look more mature and attractive to the hormonal Celestial Mage.

"You feelin' okay, mama?"

He was only worried that his partner was hitting that special point of restless where she suddenly became the reckless, go in swinging, full frontal attack half of the duo and he had to become the level-headed, let's make a plan, efficient half. He hated when he had to be the Lucy of the group. He was bad at it and it always ended in him getting in trouble. They had in insane amount of fun when it happened but still, now was not the time.

Frustrated and stir-crazy, she sat straight up with a fire in her chocolate eyes that both excited and terrified Natsu before she let an unreadable smile form on her cryptically happy face.

"I am so much better than okay, huney. You remember that job with the-"

Natsu was only willing to take so much before cutting off her words, "Luce?"

Which she ignored in favor of speaking the rest of her thought, "-freaky hut people who wanted to collect 'a taste of your essence' with that soul sucky thing and instead of waiting for me to call out Virgo, you just charged in and destroyed them all?"

The Fire Slayer opened his mouth to answer but was cut off mid-word by the blonde.

"Because I'm thinking you and I should do some search and destroy to get this over with. I'm tired of waiting and I miss Magnolia so I figure, you and I swing through, leave Rai and Ro with Sting and Rogue and then bing, bam, boom, free to go handle our problem the way we do; completely unrestrained and most likely going to end with one or both of us getting yelled at by Laxus and Gaj."

Blinking at the foreigner who suddenly inhabited his mate, the pinkette spoke cautiously as he reached a hand out to help her up from the floor, "Just to be clear, you're all for running in headfirst and just...taking them out? Just like that?"

Taking the offered hand, Lucy enjoyed the sensation of his warm, calloused palms on her skin as he pulled her right into his chest with his unwavering and adoring gaze locked on hers. While she knew this was very unlike her, she was honestly done with this cabin and done with being away from her mates. Between Raiden and Rohan's bursts of magic and her residual magic from bonding with both her absent mates, she wasn't at risk like before but her heart ached for them and their bonds grew tight and uncomfortable with the distance.

"Just like that." She couldn't help but run her fingers through the loose bits of his hair before tugging his face to hers in a impish play to get him riled up. Something she did often and a lot in the times where they weren't distracted by the twins or the boys were with their Sabertooth nakama. She couldn't believe the bounceback of her hormones at being alone in a confined space with her best friend and fiery mate.

Before he could process that she was even kissing him, the insatiable woman was tugging on the soft flesh of his lips with her teeth in a playful show. He should have been used to her near voracious appetite when it came to their instinctual need for each other but everyday it happened and everyday he was thankful for the fates decision to bring them together.

Gently pulling back to rest his forehead on hers, his voice was low and filled with his undeniable desire, "If you were trying to leave, why're you taking off my clothes?" He was teasing of course but her moods have been all over the place and he wanted to make sure they were still going to do the whole dark guild solo mission thing first because like his divine blonde goddess, he was itching for a fight. His fire was getting harder to keep contained around her and this would be the perfect opportunity to kill two birds with one stone. Except three birds and they weren't using stones but giant balls of fire.

Pouting slightly, Lucy peppered his throat with featherlight kisses as she spoke with sultry heat that pulled chuckles from deep in his chest, "Because I can't decide if I want to fuck you or fight somebody."

Taking a moment to mull over their options, Natsu gave her a wide toothy grin before offering, "Both is good."

"I think fight first then we can commence in the lovemaking." The level of casualness in the simple exchange akin to that of choosing what they wanted to eat for dinner.

As if he could sense his parents plotting things without him, Raiden's near trademarked wail resounded off the walls and Lucy was being wrapped in an embrace.

Before she could question the action, he was hefting her over his shoulder and they were on their way back into the twins room where Raiden was standing in his brother's crib with a furrow in his brow that made him look more and more like his dad with every frown.

Sensing he was in need of a little movement, she pressed a kiss to Natsu's forehead before waiting for him to release her to take care of the little Lightning Slayer while Natsu checked on Rohan, whose magic was manifesting in an almost molten capacity exclusively. It was something that worried Lucy only from a strictly training perspective. Since Gajeel was the Iron Dragon Slayer and Natsu was the Fire Dragon Slayer, she didn't think it would be a problem but the poor thing has been known to cause some serious damage by accident and he's only six months old.

The first time he met Sting, he let out a whale of a sneeze that resulted in some third degree burns.

Sting thought it was adorable even though he had to wear a helmet of bandages for a week.

Raiden on the other hand, seemed to have some semblance of control over his magic already. He was getting better about strangers holding him but more often than not, he would just keep zapping people until they handed him back to his mom or Natsu. Raiden also seemed to never stop babbling, something that endlessly amused the young Celestial Mage as she swept him up into her arms in a swift motion that pulled giggles from the bundle of energy.

Her voice was bright and bubbly in ways that pulled the sleepy attention of little Rohan as his tiny hands rubbed his cheeks, "How's my handsome man doing? You ready to go for a visit while mama goes and kicks some bad guy butt?"

Setting him on the curve of her hip, she bounced him all the way down the stairs, his little chirpy baby babbles timed in response to her lilting voice as she talked to him all the way into the kitchen to grab her comm and make a playdate for the twins so she and Natsu could take care of the assholes keeping their family apart.

XxXxXxXxXxX

The hair on the back of Laxus' neck stood straight on end all of sudden in the middle of a spar with Koa. Normally this wouldn't be a strange occurrence but he wasn't using any lightning right now which meant Lucy was doing something he more than likely would not approve of and in that moment of distraction, Koa thought he finally caught a break from the onslaught of Dragon Slaying magic he had been taking for a good forty-five minutes already.

He thought wrong.

In the moment it took him to center his Combustion Magic into his palms, Laxus' lightning had him flat on his back staring up at the bright sun as snow flurries started falling on the heated skin of his face.

The oldest dragon slayer's booming voice sounded unfazed by the finality of his blow aimed at a child, "Oi, get up. We got a problem."

Extremely confused and concerned at the implication behind his simple words, Kekoa ran his hands down the sides of his face as he groaned, "Great. What did I do wrong that time?"

Rolling his steely eyes at the teenage antics, Laxus gave a light kick to the young brunette's boot to get him motivated. "Not you and I, Boom-boom," was all he said as he started towards the guild from the training area, the cold December air doing nothing to ease the fire in his belly at not knowing what his mate could possibly be up to.

When the two managed to coax Gajeel up into Laxus' office and just as he opened his lips to address the sudden bottomless pit that formed in his gut, Gajeel's comm went off and the Iron Slayer answered. Anything to keep him from being in a closed space with the Lightning Slayer gone control-freak in the absence of their better half. Koa moved in with Bickslow to avoid being in the Master-to-be's warpath. The rest of the guild pretended that it was perfectly normal for the blond slayer to personally and anally approve every request himself, going over every piece of paperwork meticulously and barely sleeping. Though his Iron counterpart was fairing better outwardly, he also wasn't sleeping well and his dragon was incessantly on the cusp of clawing his way out at the distance between his hatchlings and mate. The tension caused at the result of both their impressively shortened fuses was mostly ignored by everyone save the other slayers.

When Lucy's beautiful face filled the space above the lacrima both the older mages in the room let out an involuntary purr as her lilting voice permeated the tension of the room to ease it into a soft relief, like both could finally breathe for the first time despite having just talked to her earlier that morning.

"Hey there, big bad dragon, is Laxus around? We have something to tell you both and it'll be better to just say it to both of you at once".

Pausing to tap her chin, Gajeel's studded brows furrowed first at her words and then the crevice grew deeper the more he took note of her surroundings looking less and less like Mount Shirotame and the cabin they were supposed to be holed up in.

When she spoke up again, her gaze was presumably on the pink-headed other half of the aforementioned 'we' who must have been standing just in front of her. "Do you think everyone should be there?"

Natsu's casual voice drawled as Laxus and Kekoa crowded the Iron Dragon's personal space to get a peak at Lucy, "Probably wouldn't hurt. They'll be late but better late than never, right?".

Giving a conceding nod of her head, her gaze was back on her screen with a serious look in her eye before taking in the two additional faces to the screen and lighting up with enthusiasm that was infectious even through all three mages tough outer shells formed in recent months. "Koa! Why are you in Laxus' office with Gaj? Did something happen? If someone complained or those morons from the Magic Council had the balls-"

Cutting off her tirade with a rushed but evenly spoken, "Please, I've been a perfect little angel and you made sure to keep me off the Councils radar, mama bear," from Koa himself with a toothless grin.

Jutting her chin out in a misdirected act of sass that was supposed to be aimed at that prick Gafi's babyface, she half-threatened the Head of the Magic Council under her breath, "...bunch of arrogant bakas barely got off the hook. I'd like to see them try to take you from Fairy Tail…"

"Luce, we called for a reason and my magic is starting to do that thing where I need to punch something."

"Right."

Prompted back to the point of the call, the Celestial Mage's chocolate eyes melted into pools of hypnotizing swirls before Laxus' gruff baritone sounded from right beside Gajeel's ear, earning the Lightning Slayer a light elbow to the ribs at the closeness, "What the fuck's that mean, woman? I knew you were up to something. Did that good for nothing idiot let you take a job 'cause I swear to Mavis herself, I will have no reservations about shocking Queenie senseless."

Laxus was three seconds away from not only jumping to conclusions but also jumping to Sabertooth when Lucy rubbed the back of her neck in an adopted motion from the Fire Slayer that usually meant the blonde was about to say something they would have a very high chance of not liking. That action coupled with the sheepish tone had both slayer stomachs dropping from the cloud they had found themselves on at the beginning of the short conversation, "Not technically, no".

The teen's distinctly accented voice broke the awkward silence that followed at the result of Lucy's reluctance to explain and the dragons need to quell the fight or flight response that always seemed set to fight at the thought of their mate anywhere except where she was supposed to be. "Uh, where are you? That doesn't look like Mount Saint Saber".

"Yeaah, that's because we aren't there right now."

This time when her hand went to the back of her neck, both Gajeel and Laxus growled before the younger of the two gritted between clenched teeth, "And where the fuck would ya be then?"

His tone left little room for the blonde to work with but the more she thought about how much she hated that her family was split in two, the more her resolve hardened, strengthening her own need to do this regardless of their support.

She honestly tried to keep her tone from getting heated but it seemed inevitable with the fire churning in a slow whirlwind inside of her as her eyes turned dark and her voice grew hard in foreign ways that made all three mages start to feel something worse than the irritation with the circumstances they found themselves in; real fear at what the unpredictable maelstrom of a woman would have to say because whatever it was, no one was going to be able to stop her with that look on her face.

Now with that confident and all-consuming determination glowing from within her, touching all her dragons' souls in a long since lost gift few actual dragons have ever had the immense blessing of having; a soul link with each and every one of her dragons and she didn't even know she was doing it, she continued with finality, "I am not going to wait until something comes after my family and then hope we've prepared for it. This is the time to be proactive; to protect more than just our family. Magnolia has been caught in the crossfire too many times for me to risk the safety we promised them. I will keep my promise to those people and should you chose to join me, most of you should land just in time for clean up."

It was a call to arms to her brood, a direct link from her soul to theirs and on a primal level, each of the dragons immediately felt the pull to go to her. Completely of their own free will, the scattered slayers made the unanimous decision to drop and run. Including both her older mates not because she was in danger and needed their protection but because they wanted to be there with their mate and in some ways more importantly their dievinu, to witness her effortlessly and unnecessarily prove herself to them once again with something more than just raw power.

The celestial wonder had cut the comms before she could feel anything more than the wave of near staggering trust they held for her which she thought was just her mates approving her plan and not the overwhelming support of all her brood. Something that still pleasantly surprised her to the point of charging straight into the cave at the peak of the mountain overlooking Sakura that held more than just Cassiopeia's key.

Thankfully, both Sting and Rogue were in the right state of mind to make sure the twins were safe and sound with Yuki and Orga before stepping into the shadows to meet Lucy.

xXxXxXxXxXx

While Laxus and Gajeel dropped and ran without explanation, Kekoa was left to stew in his confusion for only a few minutes before the pieces clicked together; Lucy was going after Ein Sof.

Best case scenario, Laxus and Gajeel get there before she and Natsu dive in. Worst case, those two run in and get wrecked which both Laxus and Gajeel would arrive before anything more could happen.

As the buff teen contemplated what was about to go down, he could faintly hear the slow-building uproar coming from the main hall. He was content to ignore it until he heard Bickslow's usually easy-going voice yell at someone, something that made Koa feel a fear he hadn't felt since he was a young child.

In a panic, he rushed to the door with the intention of seeing just what had the Seith Mage angry but his distraction made him careless so instead of gripping the door, he accidentally set off a small explosion just before he could forcing the door to slam open from the power of his magic. He cringed as he realized the only thing he could hear now was his own blood pounding through his ears and decided he would rather just stay in Laxus' office.

Knowing the teen probably didn't mean to blow the door from living with Kekoa for the passed six months, he took in a renewing breath to calm his own explosive reaction and call up to the balcony of Fairy Tail, "We gotta go, Koko. If Cosplayer has the balls to run in there head first, she's either really pissed and gonna tear shit up Flamebrain style or she's got a plan."

Letting out an egregiously dramatic groan, the deeply tanned Encan stepped out from the office, slinked his way down the stairs and crossed the room with all eyes on him. He motioned for the blunette to come closer before whispering something into his ear.

The rest of Fairy Tail was in a state of utter bafflement at the events of the last ten minutes and the way Bickslow's eyes widened at Kekoa's hushed words with the way all three Dragon Slayers dropped and ran without a word made them worry even more for one of their own, the only one that could elicit a reaction like that from any one of the slayers.

Something was wrong with Lucy or worse yet, the twins.

The two deeply tanned men shared another rushed but unheard conversation with Mira before heading out of the guild with purpose in their strides and serious looks on their faces, something that had the guild as a whole unsettled before the oldest Strauss started explaining what was going on from what Kekoa understood after talking with Lucy.

The mood swiftly switched from anxious tension to outright fury. Mira only hoped the slayers would be enough to take out a guild like Ein Sof alone. From what they gathered from Ji'ku, Ein Sof was more of a cult that a guild and they worshipped at the altar of a being that fed off magical energy in exchange for 'blessings' like Lilith's eternal youth and Ji'ku's magic. Not to mention Lilith's rigid entry process to ensure only the clever or the strong made it into the folds of Ein Sof.

No this wouldn't be a walk in the park and she just hoped her family came home safe and sound while she made sure they had whatever support they needed available at the drop if a hat.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Lucy knew what she was up against. She was fed up and angry, not stupid so in order to slay the monster that was Ein Sof, the Celestial Mage planned on cutting off the head of the beast and leaving the rest to her increasingly fired up mate. She had full faith in Natsu and while she worried for his safety, the booming sounds of his fighting mingled with his own entirely unnecessary shouting somehow settled her into a deathly calm she rarely felt when she fought. It was at complete odds with the swirling magics that now inhabited her body in addition to her own as wound her way through the twisting hallways to where she knew Lilith would be waiting for her. The dark guildmaster may be a Leech Mage but she had fire in her veins, lightning in her heart and an iron will.

Lilith would be ripped apart from the inside out if she tried to take even an ounce of the power she held.

When the blonde came to the end of the stone hallway she had been walking for what felt like ages, she felt an unnatural heat coming from the crack beneath the door in front of her.

It took her all but seconds before she made her way into the room to find something she wasn't expecting even in her wildest fantasies; a harsh looking, sharper version of Ji'ku on her knees with tears welling in her eyes.

Stunned and uncertain, Lucy stayed where she was a few feet into the door and thankfully so as Lilith's hoarse voice turned venomous, her long pristine nails digging into her temples as blood ran from the self-inflicted wounds, "I knew she was useless and weak. She had such promise and I wasted my time, his blessing, on a child destined to crumble".

Lilith's panting grew erratic as another wave of pain took hold and her back bent backwards at a sharp angle that had the corner of Lucy's mouth dropping into a tight frown sprouting from her undeniable compassion.

There wasn't anything she could do when she didn't know what was happening so she watched and waited, alert but unmoving.

Which was how Laxus and Gajeel found their mate after wading through the cannon fodder their young fiery counterpart took care of before he started cheerfully retelling them all about the fight. On witnessing Lucy dead still and hearing the foreign screams of another female, he fell silent as his words died on his lips.

Having heard their approach, their mate's voice was low but it was obvious she was shaken as it trembled and she kept her eyes on the twisting form in the center of a room that looked similar to the one they found Cassiopeia in, "She's been like this for the passed ten minutes but all her words are incoherent and I don't know what's happening."

The gruff baritone of the Iron Slayer sounded from just behind her left shoulder, "Are the boys safe?"

The blonde beauty winced and turned her head away as another blood-curdling scream echoed off the walls before she answered in a rushed whisper, "The boys are safe and sound. How is everyone else? They aren't coming are they?"

"Most likely not. Iron tits and I left in a hurry. Didn't really have the time to tell them all the details," was all Laxus said as he too watched in rapt horror at what the Leech Mage was going through. Even his lightning never made a person do that.

After a few beats of relative quiet, Natsu's voice held a softness that pulled at each of them for his own naivety, "Can't we do something to...stop this at least? There has to be something we can do-"

His conviction was admirable but Lucy had seen enough for the day. Her eyes hardened as they met the haloed eyes of her Lightning Slayer in a moment of what she thought of as mercy, "Please stop this, Laxus. Put her out so at least she's not conscious," before turning around and walking back out to leave the halls that held Ein Sof and it's members to start the wholly unpleasant experience of explaining to the Council's dogs what happened here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fucking shit, we've made through fifty chapters.
> 
> Go team.
> 
> This is definitely not the end and there will be many more chapters filled with babies and fluff and fun. At the most, there will be another timeskip to bring everything back together.
> 
> Can I also just say thank you for being fucking supportive and fantastic throughout this whole adventure? 
> 
> I'm gonna do it anyway, THANK YOU SO FRICK FRACKING MUCH. Y'all are amazing and don't ever change.


	51. Chapter Fifty-One

Chapter 51

Shortly after the phone call with Lucy in Laxus' Office...

The instant Ji'ku heard Lucy had gone ahead to take on her mother without the rest of Fairy Tail the grip on the mug of warm broth she had taken to drinking nearly every morning for the simple reason of 'I enjoy the warmth from the bones of other animals' because she hadn't the social practices to just say she like the way it tasted grew tight as her knuckles went white from the death grip. While with the rest of the guild, she had been given sanctuary from her demons in focusing on training and waiting for Lillian to make her move. The powerful mage had been trying to suppress her dark magic with no avail. It was a doomed effort from the beginning since her magic was a part of her regardless of how it got there. She mostly kept to herself for fear of upsetting someone and since she rarely talked and her soul was so quiet, Cobra and Kinana took her in. Ji'ku actually rather liked staying around the mated couple. Kinana always had wonderful dreams of her times in nature as a snake and Cobra didn't dream at all so she slept soundly for once. Which was exceptional, really, but the real magic came with little Jin. She had the most wonderful dreams filled with a kaleidoscope of colors and patterns only understood by the sweet little girl and maybe her Soul Listening father. Both Cobra and Bickslow had tried to pinpoint her magic and the only thing they could both agree on was the fact that it was Dragon Slaying magic of some kind. She had yet to use it in any capacity and whatever her element actually is, she seemed to get it just fine without making any indication otherwise. Not a single sound left her lips. It was wonderful for Ji'ku and Cobra alike. Their reasons for it being so were entirely different but in the five months Jin has been alive she had made a grand total of two noises: one when she was born in the form of a single cough and the second in the form of a yawn two weeks ago. Both were more air than noise. It was becoming an issue for the ladies of the guild, worried for the little girl but both parents agreed she would talk when she wanted to. It really didn't matter to Ji'ku since it gave her the perfect opportunity to just live the life she had stolen from her as a child with people that actually cared about asking how she slept in the morning or what her favorite food was. It was hands down anything with chocolate or blueberries. Especially blueberry pancakes with chocolate syrup. They happened to also make her mornings even better than the simple luxury of waking up somewhere she mattered.

It made her choice to use any and all power she had to protect the amazing mages of Fairy Tail, Lucy especially, at all costs so much easier knowing someone as sweet and generous as Kinana trusted her with her children and someone as strict as Cobra allowed her in his space. Confidence was a powerful ally she had never experienced before and it felt like a power surge in her magic, painful but the kind of growing pain that burns away into dull throbbing. Ji'ku knew her mother had the power to expand her gift over a wide span but in the months since Lucy, Natsu and the twins left, she had honed her skills, like pinpointing a specific heartbeat from enormous distances, in her cross-country trek to get to Magnolia and she had a hard time forgetting about her lessons with Lillian as a child to 'understand the true potential of her gifts'. The long-legged willowy woman who fought tooth and nail from the bowels of a cult was full of grace and determination as she abruptly got up from her seat at the bar a few stools from Cobra to follow behind Kekoa and Bickslow, all of her focus on making it to the same bright red door that housed the two males so she would have somewhere safe to start her mental assault on the woman who made her a monster.

XxXxXxXxXxX

After the events of Chapter 50...

Unfortunately for Lucy and her trio of dragons, the Magic Council sent the new head moron to personally check on the commotion and both Lucy and Laxus braced themselves for what was sure to be the most condescending and blatantly ignorant lecture from the young man with a permanent chip on his shoulder and his snobby nose high in the air. It made the cold slate grey of his eyes all the more distant and detached. They all watched his face in particular. It looked pinched tight which was a feat Lucy was impressed with since it still managed to portray just how cross the man of average height and build actually was while one polished boot stepped over one of many groaning bodies and then another step over a different charred mage charcoal stick to stand directly in front of Lucy as if he thought she would be the easiest to intimidate and get information from. The smaller blond held no fear of Gafi and the newest head councilman could read just how little she and all the Dragon Slayers of her little family cared for his presence.

Rattled from the tough greeting only enough to have his chin dip down away from her eyes as he made sure to step over a particularly rough looking redhead begging incoherent prayers to a god none of them had ever heard of, he thought maybe he had made a mistake coming down here himself. His face had twisted into disgust upon taking her broken body in. It had everything to do with the fact that the injured woman's outstretched fingers were bloody and he didn't want to stain the crisp white of his full-length jacket, gold trim shining like the sun, and nothing to do with any kind of humanity or empathy. His voice was irritatingly smooth and measured like he had gotten a lifetime of lessons in being a conniving piece of judgemental crap and decided to run with it as his face meet hers without acknowledging any of her mates. "Miss Heartfilia, I suppose you expect me to hear the excuse for this destruction and," glancing distastefully first at the sea of bodies then up at the Lillian's body thrown carelessly in a heap at the Lightning Slayer's feet before settling back on Lucy, ignoring the growls that came from Gajeel and Laxus both, "filth on top of the fact that you are already in hot water about a recent lack of communication between you and the Council."

This wasn't anything she hadn't already dealt with before so her tough position, arms crossed and brows tight, relaxed into a seemingly bored stance, one elbow leaning on her hip and her eyes narrowing just enough at the edges to emphasize her lack of caring about his tone or bitchy attitude. "I should hope so considering me and my guild have taken care of highly dangerous dark guild with plans to kidnap and sacrifice my children in order to gain something more powerful than the endless life she stole from who knows how many innocent people. So you're welcome, thanks for showing up to help with clean up and you should know that this one," making a flippant hand gesture in the direction of the unconscious guildmaster, "is the immortal crazy bitch who runs this circus of elite freaks. Laxus will be taking both she and you back to whatever secret basement is darkest and deepest where you can shove her and forget about the key while the rest of us help your men clean up the mountain. I have two little lizards who miss their dads so you'll be fast and efficient or I'll come to you and give you the correct motivation to get you moving." Lucy was trying to not be affected by the carnage surrounding them from the rage her mates very obviously harbored in their months apart but the smell had her eyes closing just to center herself again. A few seconds later, her deep brown eyes lagged behind her head a little as it raised once again but met his gaze without issue as a deviously innocent smile pulled her lips up to make the Head of the Magic Council even more uncomfortable.

Gafi himself was speechless from the treatment and gave a slow nod of his head as his only response to the woman bossing the Head of the Magic Council around like the child he appeared to be. The mother of two rambunctious dragonlings and wrangler of powerful men was impressive to see in action, to say the least and even he wasn't blind to her finer qualities.

Seemingly content with the lack of audible response, Lucy proceeded to excuse she and her mates to step through the whole slew of soldiers that accompanied Gafi with a beaming smile on her face because she was back with her mates, all of them, and they were about to go pick up their children with the rest of their brood since Sting and Rogue had arrived shortly after Laxus and Gajeel which was followed closely by Wendy and Cobra. All the leftover members of Ein Sof were given a very abrupt and resounding lesson in being on the wrong side of a fight with a dragon while the rest of their brood dealt with the Council.

Having had enough of watching the way his little mate's hips swing from behind, Gajeel's rough baritone called up to the Celestial Mage teasingly, his blotched irises rolling over the curves of her body to the back of her golden head of hair. His thoughts quickly turned to how soft the silky threads felt slipping between his fingers and picked up the pace from his position between the Fire and Lightning Slayers unconsciously in efforts to get closer to her. "Ya plannin' on stoppin' anytime soon? S'kinda been a while and I'd-"

Thankfully his little mate had been about one and a half steps ahead of him as her cheek hit his chest to interrupt his poor attempt at being coy. "Me too. I can't wait to be home." Her voice had gone dreamy and fuzzy as she melted into his embrace, her fingers tracing over the studs of his arms. The feel of his breath in her hair was reassuring in ways she never thought possible as she felt the soothing sensation of fingers dancing across her scalp and down her back.

Natsu has easily wrapped himself around Lucy's back with a toothy smile pulling at his face to draw an eye roll from the Iron Slayer at his ability to ruin a moment and a warm chuckle from Laxus who was swallowing his own impatience for what equated to two seconds before a hand reached out of the human tangle of bodies and tugged him in for a wholly embarrassing and wonderful moment with his family. In front of everyone to pull a chorus of laughter from all the dragons of their brood.

Cobra's snide voice drew an even glare from the hulking blond from over Gajeel's shoulder as the rest of them blissfully ignored him and his half-hearted acid. "God, please just go home already. We've got this handled and I'd hate to throw up all over the place. Council probably won't like me melting through their evidence." She didn't have to be told twice and neither did her mates.

Just like that she and Gajeel were in an unintentional race with Laxus and Natsu back to the Sabertooth guild hall to pick up the twins and head home. Home. As in the beautiful log mansion she wanted desperately to just walk in to for herself. She just wanted to stand in it for Mavis' sake. Six months away from the loves of her life, away from her nakama and guild makes a woman pretty sensitive to the little things and she just wanted them back.

XxXxXXxXXxXXxXxXxXXXxx

The following morning made the passed six months of erratic sleeping, random bouts of emotional outbursts from both oldest slayers and painful aching deep at their core nearly disappear overnight. The sound of Lucy's voice was riddled with sleep to add a husky lilt to her words in ways that were angelic, heavenly to both Laxus and Gajeel, pulling matching lazy grins from both dragons on either side of the blonde smashed between them. "I've been so spoiled and I didn't even know it. Do you know how amazing it is to wake up surrounded by large muscles and warmth? Because I do and I'm not going without it again." She wasn't kidding either. They'd have to pry her family from her cold dead hands at this point.

Soft chuckles sounded from her left before Laxus' deep voice rumbled with the leftover sleep from his first real night in the Nest as his fingers tightened around her hip to pull her closer to his chest. "Glad we agree, Blondie."

Since they were short a Fire Slayer in the cuddle sandwich this morning, the action pulled Lucy from her grip on Gajeel's back just barely enough to put an inch of air between the Iron Slayer and his mate to pull grumpy growls from the dragon. Her soothing response was in the form of soft laughter as her hands traced over the curves of his side and her lips placed kiss after kiss across the plane of his shoulder. His growls quickly turned to pleasant purrs as was expected by the little blonde marinating in middle of her double dragon stew.

Five minutes later, Natsu decided it was time for everyone to get up. With a little lizard on each hip- well, Rohan was settled over his chest with his cheek pressed into Natsu's shoulder to leave a single line of molten iron down his back and Raiden was trying to climb up from where his pinkette captor had pinned him to his hip in earnest, her other mate walked right to the edge of the bed and released the beasts on their unsuspecting parents.

Raiden was all over finally being free and didn't waste a second of it so with his sights set on the broad muscled chest of his father, the six-month old dragon slayer made for home, his little footie pajamas bunching at his ankle with every teetering half-crawl. His brother was not so antsy to be moving. Rohan had to be cajoled awake after Natsu laid him down on his back at the foot of the mattress. Pulling at his feet in play, the dark haired twin finally peaked his golden eye open to see about kicking his annoyance away in favor of sleeping. Well versed in the twins and their tells after being around them for this long, the Fire Slayer gave the boy a toothy grin before tapping his nose to pull his other wine-colored eye open in a lazy crossed-eyed face that had Natsu laughing outright because honestly, the kid was just too much sometimes. The noise was far too jarring for Gajeel this early in the morning and had the Iron Slayer sitting upright, his hand going up to run through his tangled hair and his other rubbing the pissed off look from his face still sluggish from sleep. Like his older Lightning counterpart, he hadn't slept any really amount of time without Lucy and he had really only gotten a few days actually with his son.

Raiden didn't take very long to clamber and climb his way over Lucy's curves and straight to Laxus. He had managed to sit himself on his chest, tiny knee jamming into his father's throat while his hands pinched and squeezed at his face with static charged hands. The Lightning Slayer didn't even open his eyes yet and a smile was stiffening the muscle of his cheeks. This was the first morning they had as a family in half a year. The first morning waking up in the same bed as Lucy in half a year. This was the first time waking up to the sight of their sons with the added bonus of it not being through a comm lacrima and it was something neither Laxus nor Gajeel was willing to give up. Much like Lucy, anyone that wanted to fight that would end up far worse than Ein Sof.

Rohan was more than content to allow Natsu to help him walk his way over the mussed peaks and valleys of the comforter by means of holding his wrists, the raven fluff covering his heavy head sticking up in all directions as his eyes focused down to watch his feet magically do all the work.

The first thing Gajeel saw when he opened his eyes again was the undeniably uplifting sight of his sons usual subtly grinning face meeting his and splitting into a wide smile, baby steps turning a bit more enthused even though they had no effect on the rate of speed he was moving forward. About as enthusiastic as Rohan really got that is but all his dad saw was a handsome little devil that was all his. Voice rough with emotion and morning scruff, he couldn't help but speak out softly. "Holy shit. My boy's so big," was all he got out before leaning forward and picking Rohan up, holding him high above his head to be rewarded with what was the most delightful squeal from the sweet-natured baby. Yeah, Gajeel would definitely be making this a regular habit.

The instant they heard Lucy's initial surprised squeak, all dragons snapped to see what had her arms flailing for purchase. It was all of two seconds before her seizing torso was yanked down the bed and into Natsu's tanned arms, her laughter was bright and filled the boys surrounding her with her special brand of warmth. Her boisterous mate had already dove straight onto the massive bed to join the fray now that both little lizards were safe and sound with their fathers. Rohan and Raiden immediately went back to enjoying the feel of their fathers magics since they were used to the playful antics of the two mages. It would be the cause of many debates in later years about where Raiden got his unending curiosity and need to be in motion while Natsu would credit Rohan's level-head and near emotionless ease handling whatever life threw at them to the exact same things plaguing the little Lightning Slayer. Lucy happened to love that her boys were so lively. It kept her life from being anything but boring.

The curvy blonde managed to quiet herself so squeeze out, "awfully handsy this morning, aren't we?" Her words had to fight through the laughter spilling from her lips as she clutched at her stomach in efforts to stop the wiggling fingers assaulting her sensitive sides as Natsu loomed over her body, back pressed into the soft cotton beneath her to put her on display for him.

"Not my fault you smell delicious." His words were earnest and devious as his tongue darted out to trace the curve of his top lip, fangs glinting with the tease of danger. She could already feel the heat behind his sex drive already in third gear at the sight of her barely contained in her little set of pajamas, the thin straps barely holding her creamy mounds in.

Upon hearing the higher pitch of her hysterical laughter, the older of the twins and far more mouthy immediately joined in on the good time by attempting to tickle Laxus like Natsu was doing to Lucy except Raiden's version was to stick his finger in his dad's ear and send sparks of lightning along his ear canal. The sensation was weird enough that even Laxus, in true Laxus fashion, made a jump in efforts to get away from the odd feeling and sent a tickle of a lightning in Raiden's ear to multiply his laughter by ten because the lightning baby actually liked the sensation. The duet of joyful melodies coming from Rohan's mother and brother had even pulled him into the chorus line just in time for Gajeel to save the piece of gold-wrapped hair from his son's mouth. It wasn't like he was particularly attached to the look of the gold tucked in his mane of hair, he was actually quite sentimental about the mistake turned good luck charm. That, and he wasn't ready to see how gold made his baby feel.

Gajeel looked to Laxus with a look that crossed awe and confusion. Laxus looked back with a look of slight panic because it was the ass crack of dawn and the majority of their family was already screaming their heads off. Neither were upset about the predicament but neither knew if there was something they were supposed to do as Raiden proceeded to take Laxus' pinky and jam it back in his mouth to chew some more.

"I give! I give! Sheesh," Lucy was breathless from her laughter and her cheeks were wet from her involuntary tears as she huffed out, "just quit it." Unfortunately for her, it meant giving up a 'favor' to the pink-haired dragon. Back when they were up the mountain, a favor usually meant changing the boys or taking his turn putting them down for a nap but now that they were home and had Gajeel and Laxus, who knew what the insatiable fiery man would ask of her.

All motion ceased from the couple in a wobbly sort of stand-still. Natsu's smile had curled up slowly like the cheshire cat hidden away in the shadows. Much like Lucy's dread rose slowly in her throat. "I know exactly what I want." Her eyes narrowed at just how confident he was in his words, her brain already sorting through defenses and rules for any and all potential requests as she sat up straight, ending up only a hair's breadth from Natsu's handsome face. Their noses were skimming with every careful tease from the predator playing with a prey already caught. "Come with me today."

One brow raised skeptically from Lucy. The little action was mirrored in both her older slayers from behind as well. "I was under the impression that we were staying home today. You know," her eyes drawing up to take in the even planks of wood along the ceiling, darting from each swirling knot to the next as her voice dripped with sarcasm, "the ginormous house we built that's filled with all sorts of fun stuff we haven't seen or touched with the rest of our dragony brood." She added a heavy Nordic accent just for effect and her own amusement.

"But I won." Natsu was adamant in this.

"But we haven't been hooooome." She was feeling particularly ornery as she crossed her arms over her chest. She had just woken up and they hadn't even walked her through the finished house. She couldn't help but wonder what he could possibly want to do.

The fiery dragon had a trump card and a mighty big one though. "Those are the rules, Luce. You agreed to them which means-"

She waved him off because she had heard the clever loophole all her mates seem to find incredibly handy too many times to count. "Yeah yeah, I know. A promise is a promise. A deal's a deal." Her hand had already taken up running patterns up over his stomach without thought, the tips leaving trails of pure fire in their wake to have him push into her in response.

That being as good as gold to him, he shot Raiden a wink before getting up and stretching his back by bracing his hands low on either side of his spine. The young blond blew bubbles in response before Laxus calmly pulled his son's wandering fingers out of his mouth and sat up to put the bouncy ball of grabby hands in his lap. Both his little hands were now preoccupied with pulling the enormous fingers holding him against Laxus' bare torso apart so he could somehow get them back in his mouth.

"Well, we gotta make breakfast cause I'm starving and Loke owes me some beef." Natsu's voice held none of the hunger flashing through his bond in ways that had Lucy impressed.

Until his casual sentence actually processed and Lucy's eyes bugged at the implication. She held no doubt in the truth behind it that Natsu wanted the leader of the zodiac to come down and make him breakfast, but before she could make comment, Gajeel shot back with a smug grin of his own. "Why doesn't the big cat cook us all breakfast? Been awhile."

"He's not a butler you know." Lucy's words were lost as she reached a finger out for Raiden to play with now that his father was preoccupied with the low cut of his mate's shirt from the excellent angle her current leaned back position was giving him now that she had half twisted towards him as best she could. The ginger spirit himself had already arrived and started taking the ridiculous requests from both Gajeel and Natsu without complaint. Lucy couldn't believe the sight as Laxus' deep baritone chimed in with his own outrageous requests and Loke just nodded his head along.

Hearing all the other males in the room shooting the breeze, Raiden decided to join in with his own babbling as he tumbled right off Laxus to the valley between him and his brother. As if sensing his twin wanted him, Rohan tried to step to his right before staying put where Gajeel was holding him on his own two feet, deciding to wait until Raiden got closer before putting effort into moving anywhere but where he was.

By the time Raiden had made it over so he was also sitting in Gajeels lap as well, he and his brother had taken to holding hands with one-sided chatting on the blond's part and Laxus had gotten up to go to the bathroom while Natsu and Loke went to the kitchen leaving Lucy to soak in the feeling of being surrounded by the people she loved in her own bed. Her eyes closed with a content sigh and she took in the quiet noises coming from the boys. She felt a heavy, familiar weight over her boob and immediately knew it was the hand of her Iron Dragon. If she were feeling particularly inclined to start something with him, she might have made some smart remark but she wouldn't lie and say even the stolen touch felt amazing. Even more amazing than his rough touch was the gruffness that laced his words. The rumbling sound soothed her soul and started a burning in her core. "I love you, Bunny."

Hearing it always kicked half the butterflies in her stomach into fluttery motion while the other half settled in to make her feel steady and safe to pull a sweet languid grin from her lips. "I love you, big guy." Her fingers traced along the back of his hand, back and forth, until the steady motion caught Raiden's attention and the adventurous boy started crossing straight towards it with his brother in tow, willingly or otherwise.

With help from both their parents in the form of a lent hand, Laxus walked out of the bathroom to see all four of them basically feeling up Lucy's chest for what it looked like. Now he knew he had definitely gotten rusty with dealing with his family's brand of normal but this was new even for him. No one else seemed fazed by the moment.

Lucy's voice was its usual lilt as if she were talking to one of her daddy dragons and not her infant son as she scooped the boys up and started dancing around the beautiful carvings of their master bedroom with them on her hips. Laxus and Gajeel were content to watch the graceful sway of her body, the twins enraptured by the movement of their mother's mouth. "How happy are you to be home with dad? Isn't this so much better than that stuffy old cabin- Rai, baby, can you not stick your fingers in my mouth? Thank you." Her neck craning to try and get out of her little one's reach. Gajeel shot Laxus a look to convey his own enjoyment from the little scene to earn a chuckle and shake of the Lightning Slayers head before she was dancing them right out the door and down to the dining room to get them set up with some tasty and nutritious breakfast.

Laxus was about to follow but Gajeel called him back for an odd but meaningful silent exchange of their own weird form of apologies for the shit they took out on each other without Lucy there to balance them out. It ended with Gajeel putting a hand out to shake as an awkward olive branch but Laxus took the moment to fuck with him a little and pulled him into a tight hug. It left the Iron Slayer with a barely there smirk after taking a moment to get himself back to normal before following the electric brute to the noisiest part of the house, the whole feel of the house settling into warmth around him as if even it knew things were back to the way they should be.

Down in the kitchen, Natsu was a huge fan of the little spiral staircase from the nursery attached to the master bedroom directly to the kitchen and was telling everyone about it individually as they entered to the kitchen via the very same stairwell he was raving about. Since Gajeel was the last to descend, he was now listening to the same exuberant raving Lucy and Laxus had already had forced on them. Rohan was just trying to take the bite of banana Natsu was unintentionally keeping just out of reach from his distraction. "Hey Gaj! How cool is that secret tunnel! It's like we live in one of those haunted houses." Looking down to realize what he was doing to the youngest dragon of the boys by two minutes, he said he was sorry and let him have the bite before summoning a little fireball in his palm and letting the six-month-old gum at it.

Used to the little action, Lucy made no comment on the exchange before trying and failing to get Raiden to take his bite of pancake since he was now fully intent on getting his own fireball to suck on. Even more surprising than giving a baby a hunk of fire to munch on, both Laxus and Gajeel watched in awe and fascination as Lucy followed Natsu's example to the letter. Producing her own ball of fire in the palm of her hand and handing it over to the child without muss, her voice was even from how often the two mages played this scene out since the twins started teething. "Brand new mansion and all you're worried about are the stairs."

He seemed offended by her words to the point he needed to repeat them. "Yeah I mean, they are pretty cool." Lucy thought it downright adorable that he felt it necessary but kept her giggles to herself before running her hand over the soft baby hair covering Raiden's head, the golden fluff like the most luxurious down.

"Did you just feed them fire?" Much to Laxus' credit, it was asked with much less judgment than Lucy thought. Especially since neither of them was supposed to have any Fire magic.

"For whatever reason, the fire is the only thing that helps their teething. They both are starting to get more squirmy than usual and believe me, this is way better for everyone involved." Because if they thought Raiden could wail before, they were sorely mistaken. She was convinced the kid had an extra set of lungs hidden somewhere with the physical presence his screaming had. Avalanche causing and loud enough to clear the guild hall at Sabertooth in seconds flat.

The Lightning and Iron Slayers both trusted her on the subject and watching the dopey happiness spread across their son's faces, they were willing to let it go.

Instead of Loke coming out from the kitchen with their plates, it was Virgo. Lucy gave her spirit a sideways look to ask where the big cat has gotten to but the Maid Spirit remained quiet which only furthered the little blonde's confusion. She didn't get the chance to ask any questions, however.

Deep baritone interrupted her thoughts and pulled her attention to her Lightning Dragon. "I need you at the guild later." Laxus was looking at his meal like it was the first warm meal he's had in months and not at the way Lucy was blinking dumbly over at him.

"Uhm, okay." There was a beat of baby babbling and Natsu chowing down from beside Rohan before she cleared her throat and tried to prompt him again. "Are you gonna give me a little more information than that?"

He just shrugged. "No."

She really shouldn't have expected a long-winded explanation from the man but maybe a time or a heads up would be nice to know. "Are you just gonna be waiting there?" Gajeel had been trying to steal his son's fireball to no avail before Rohan shot the older dragon a warning look and wrapped his hand around two of Gajeel's fingers. The older of the two poked the younger's forehead with a warning growl of his own. Neither seemed willing to let the other win.

"Got nowhere else to be." Laxus' hand reached out to poke the end of Raiden's nose from his seat, noting the way the other half of the dragonlings handled Gajeel's antagonistic personality. The baby immediately took hold of his outstretched finger and starting to gnaw on it instead of the flickering remains of his fireball as if Laxus himself was the best toy on the whole continent. While disgusting and slimy, Laxus was incredibly happy to let his son, constantly in motion and moving forward, bounce in the highchair with one less hand than he started with.

"Hmm." The noise was the verbal equivalent of a shrug to the female blonde; not quite sure if it really required a reaction either way. "Alrighty then, I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to get work done between retrieving your son from his chain of victims." He still hadn't grown out of his electric reaction to being held by anyone outside his immediate family and it would only be worse thanks to the time spent away from Fairy Tail.

"I'm sure I'll be able to handle it." Laxus was terrified of being alone with his son but refused to be a bitch about it. He was a grown man with all the skills to make a few hours with a baby Lightning Slayer feel like nothing. No way a child was about to get the best of him in his own guild.

Lucy drew one word out with narrow eyes and a knowing toothless smile as before taking a massive bite of cinnamon roll for herself. "Riiiight."

"Good luck, you silly sad man." It was said with much too happy a tone for the malice behind his words. Natsu had spent six months surrounded by Sting, Rogue, and Orga as his only real male influences and he wasn't too proud to admit silently to himself that he might have missed being able to rely on both his draconic-brothers for company. No one was more fun for Natsu to be around than his fellow dragons of Fairy Tail.

The Lightning Slayer didn't appreciate the words but remained focused on eating instead of sending volts up his ass.

Rohan had quickly fallen asleep with his fireball half in his mouth before his drool encompassed the whole thing to prompt Gajeel into motion because the little Molten Slayer was about to catch his highchair on fire. Scooping up the metal glob and popping it in his mouth on impulse, the rest of his family stared aghast and grossed out beyond anything he'd ever seen before.

Defensive and snapping, his teeth clenched much too hard for him not to cringe. "The fuck's your problem?"

"Nothing at all." Natsu got over the whole thing the fastest with a downturn to his mouth. The whole molten lougie down the gullet thing was a bit more out there for both Lucy and Laxus. Their reaction to the horrific snack said as much by the disgusted expressions on their faces.

The gold of his splotched wine eyes narrowed directly at his mate in offense. "Ain't no different than Spark plug trying out his hellspawns magic."

She begged to differ considering Raiden's magic didn't look like blackish red mucus and Laxus wasn't sucking it in through his son's nose. Or rather, he wasn't eating something that came out from his nose. "I'm sure you're so right about that, but me?" Putting a hand to her chest to clarify for Gajeel, who was staring practically through her like he could set her on fire. "I'll keep collecting the stuff to sell." They weren't allowed to go on jobs and Lucy just wasn't the type to call up Laxus or Gajeel for funds. She used the resources available to her and it worked out lucratively.

"Ya pimped out our son."

Shaking her head from the shock of Gajeel's plainly spoken words, Lucy countered with a very astute and knowledgeable, "I did no such thing." Her eyes had gone back down to the plate that held her delicious cinnamon treat with how little she cared for him and his accusations as of that moment.

Natsu and Laxus shared a look from the other side of the spat. The youngest and the oldest of them definitely saw how her using a baby for profit could be bad but if the kid was going to spew refined precious metals they might as well benefit from it. Neither one of them would say that out loud though. That meant picking a side and picking a side was the first thing they learned not to do in these situations. Natsu was just happy to be back home and Laxus knew how much the Iron Slayer enjoyed when their mate got worked up. He'd let him have his moment if it built to that since six months of no Lucy has taken a toll on the two of them.

"What d'ya call it then, little rabbit?" The tone of his words was sly as he tried to wake the sleeping dark-haired boy by pushing on his round baby cheeks with no response.

Somehow knowing her mate wanted to pick Rohan up without upsetting him, she carefully pulled him from his high chair and smirked up at her dragon. "I call it being intelligent and resourceful but watch this," knowing this was the first time either of the twins fathers were going to see the adorable exchange, she made sure Laxus was paying attention more to the breathing babe slobbering all over his hand than his food before walking Rohan closer to his 'big' brother. Though Raiden was older, he was just behind Rohan on the growth scale. It didn't help that Rohan seemed to be growing like a weed.

Laxus gave her a confused look but watched in rapt silence as Raiden realized their mom was walking closer and let his borrowed teething finger fall from his mouth, happy bubbles blowing out instead at the prospect of getting picked up. Rohan, upon hearing his brother, didn't even peak an eye out before reaching out toward him at his high chair next to Laxus. Just one little hand extended lazily from Lucy's arms, the closer it got to both Raiden's greedy outstretched hands, the antsier the blond got. Now because Lucy was looking for a specific scene to play out, she walked slower than usual making Raiden wait while gently rocking Rohan in her arms. When it hit to point where Raiden was getting annoyed at how long it was taking for her to deliver his brother to him, his babbling turned towards the beginning of a temper tantrum. Total meltdown mode. Laxus shot the curvy woman who birthed the twins a sharp look backed in no ill-will except the primal fear of crying younglings. Lucy just gave him a slow-curling smile in return and it did not make him feel any better about the fact that they had a ticking time bomb in the last seconds before the explosion and she wasn't doing a damn thing about it.

Raiden opened his mouth to release the beast and got three seconds into his meltdown, one powerful scream to pull all three dragons in on themselves a bit from the shrill, hellish scream that blew up the room, before Rohan immediately woke up, babbled soft baby words of comfort to his brother and closed his eyes again. This proceeded to send his brother into peals of laughter almost louder than his crying.

Thinking the exchange was over, Laxus opened his mouth to say something in regards to the odd nature of their relationship but Lucy cut him off with a look to tell the fascinating blond mage to keep watching. And he was so glad he did. A wide smile to match Lucy's started pulling at the corners of his mouth upon seeing the dark-haired baby's reaction to the amplified giggles.

Rohan, even more upset by the laughter, cracked his deep wine eye open to meet the mismatched gaze of his older brother and completely silence him flat with just that. No fuss. No tears. Raiden just let his laughter fizzle out before looking to Lucy for attention.

The four of them watched the two boys for another few minutes, Rohan back to snoring lightly and Raiden preoccupied with trying to get his dad to give him another finger to gnaw on before the rough baritone of Gajeel's voice broke the steady quiet. "That's fuckin' great. My kids gotta leash on yours." His face was pulled up from his obvious delight but the emotionless face that met his shut him up right away. Bristled by the leftover emotional garbage from Laxus not having their ray of sunshine for a mate around, the Iron Slayer rolled the older dragon's response off with little effort. They had been sending each other barbs for as long as they'd known each other, Gajeel wasn't about to start taking them personally.

Laxus wasn't amused by the observation and immediately turned to his mate for some clarification as to what just happened because that was weird; the little wonder twin telepathic stuff. The Lightning Slayer was immeasurably happy that his son's iron lungs met their match but not at the expense of being Rohan's lapdog. His question was met with more silence.

Their mate was already halfway out of the dining room when she singsonged to the men behind her, the tangled mess of her long braid from sleep swishing behind her as her curves swayed low to hypnotize her already lost dragons. "The twins are a fun, learning, experience. Just enjoy the ride and Laxus?" Stopping in the door with one hand up on the framing, her eyes searched his for any emotion she didn't like as her voice dipped into teasing territory. "Try not to teach the lightning bug any more electrifying stunts, okay?"

Both the older dragons had been shamelessly debating internally whether or not Lucy had managed to somehow get even more alluring while she was away. Motherhood looked amazing on her already curvy frame; the extra width to her hips, the stretch marks across her stomach that told the tales of her pregnancy, but most importantly was the way she absolutely beamed from the inside out. Their bonds were constantly flooded with her warmth from the easy way she handled everything thrown at her. Between the twin Dragon Slayers, her three incredible mates and still being a prominent member in her guild from miles away, any one of them would have broken down half a dozen times and she just...radiated love. Having been called out right in the middle of the crucial thoughts, the Lightning Slayer rolled his eyes and only promised he'd try to keep it to a minimum. It would have been convincing if it weren't for the fact that Raiden had already started sending jolts with every bite down around Laxus' finger, his eyes wide taking everything in like the observant thing he was.

When she disappeared back up the twisting 'secret steps', Gajeel turned back face Natsu with a questioning look and skeptical tone, his arms crossed over his chest from a few feet away from the downright creepy aura pulsing from the youngest of the dragons. He had been staring into his food with that toothy smile for longer than he'd ever seen the Fire Slayer have food in front of his face and not eat it. Made him think there was something seriously wrong. "Oi, the fuck's your problem? Your face is givin' me the creeps."

Even creepier than his initial position, his face drew up to meet Gajeel's far too slow for comfort. The expression was entirely too smiley and made the studded male step back as he listened to Natsu's bright denial of anything being amiss with doubtful ears. Red wine eyes narrowed suspiciously but their owner remained quiet despite himself.

Having eaten as much of his breakfast as he was going to, Laxus tried to remember the way Lucy had picked Rohan out of his high chair so he could safely pick his son up and take him upstairs to lay down with Rohan until they decided to head to the guild. He figured out pretty directly that his son could care less about where he was as long as he could still see what was happening around him. With a renewed sense of purpose, Laxus lit up the end of his pointer finger with some low-voltage stuff for Raiden. The tiny lightning dragon munched down happily with continued chatter around the electrified appendage.

An hour later, Lucy was tacking on tidbit of wisdom after piece of advice to the shrinking outlines of her older mates from where she was bundled up at Natsu's side with her mittened hands cupped around her mouth. She had dressed in a pair of thick candy cane tights, an adorable long-sleeved green velour elf costume in the form of a dress with bells attached to the pointed hem, and a pair of over the knee black boots under the thick material of a new camel colored trench coat Yuki had gotten her since she had technically missed Christmas in Magnolia by a week and only had a day before New Years came to wash away most of the towns holiday cheer. Turning her head to look up at Natsu's impatient expression, she let out a few chuckles before leaning up on her tiptoes and pressing a kiss to his neck, the connection feathery light but lingering through her mate's senses. His response was to wrap her up in an all-encompassing embrace before dragging her towards the woods with rambling nonsense about a year not being that big of a difference. Specifically towards the path to Porlyusica's cabin which left her staring into the back of Natsu's head with the sound of a dozen little jingle bells ringing with every half-stumbled step.

By the power of sheer determination, he managed to get her about halfway to the old witch's cabin before she stopped dead in the middle of the pathway, in the center of the woods, with her hands defiantly on her hips. She refused to move and that was evident by the concrete look of determination on her face. "You wanna tell me what's going on now."

He whined every step of the way back to her side before grabbing her wrist and scooping her up in his arms to earn half-hearted protests and a breathless 'Natsu!' before he answered cryptically. "No, I wanna take you there so you can hear it from her."

Unhappy about not getting a real answer but less so with every beat of his heart, the heat melting her from the outside in. She simply asked him who she needed to hear what from only to be greeted with more jumbled enthusiasm before she started putting the pieces together for herself in an excruciatingly slow montage on the back of her eyelids starting with the first time she jumped him in the shower up in the mountain cabin to the familiar mood whiplash from a year ago.

Blinking up at Natsu's profile, she almost wished she hadn't figured out what had him so determined. He was holding onto the delusion that she was pregnant without her even knowing but she hadn't thrown up in months and she felt amazing. It was nothing against the idea, she just remembered what it felt like to have children growing inside her and she hadn't felt like that recently. She could wait until they got there for the witch in the woods to tell him it wasn't possible but the thought of it made her feel dirty. Unwilling to let her own cowardice hurt her fiery dragon anymore than this already would, she softened her voice as her facial expression followed suit. Her fingers were tracing along the curves and hard lines of his handsome profile from his jaw down to his collarbones. "Oh huney, you can't possibly think that-"

He didn't seem to care about her protests, gentle or otherwise, as he silenced her with a hard squeeze to her backside to earn a pout and smack. He took the punishment without a word because he was entirely too distracted by the fact that he knew something she didn't.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lucy spent the entire walk to the guild in a bit of a daze, Natsu's tanned arm draped over her shoulders as he tested the limits of his own lungs with how much he was gushing about getting a hatchling of his own. She was pregnant. Lucy was about three months pregnant, in fact, and had no idea until Porlyusica gave her a stern look coupled with a plug about the wonders of contraceptives as a greeting. Walking into the guild was half a blur and the moment paused for a split second as Lucy mentally processed the fact that she was without a doubt carrying Natsu's little hatchling, her arms wrapping around her stomach once again to run over the smooth skin of it.

His rich timbre brought her from herself as he wiped away the tears under her watery chocolate eyes. "What's wrong, Luce?" Before she could answer, he immediately launched into an apology for not telling her sooner but he didn't want to jinx it which pulled laughter from her chest and the attention of the rest of the guild directly to the couple.

Mira had been trying to get Cobra to hand Jin over for the past twenty minutes even though she had just fallen asleep and Cobra wasn't about to subject his child to her constant poking and cooing when she finally noticed Lucy and her mate having a moment by the door. The oldest Strauss' voice was lovestruck and dreamy as she went about her business behind the bar, thankfully leaving his soundly sleeping baby to her dreams in his arms. "It's so nice to have everyone back where they belong," her eyes trailed over to Cobra's before panning down to the slow blinking lilac of his baby girl's, distracted by the sound of Lucy's soul the same as her father, "and with all these little ones running around, the guild will be filled with even more babies soon. Young love, puppy love and the magic of new romance. It's baby fever."

Cobra was having none of that for his kid and said as much in a mock-happy voice. "Keep your sights set on the adults, demon woman." Jin had started waking in earnest to try and put a face to the soothing sound.

Sensing there was something to be gained from this, Mira didn't even beat around the bush at making a deal. "I'll leave Jin alone if you agree to help me get a few more couples together."

"Not a chance and you'll stay the hell away from Jin regardless." The woman was batshit on her best of days. There wasn't a force on heaven or in hell that would make him subject his daughter to any matchmaking schemes. She could be a 90-year-old hermit for all he cared, as long she was happy and untouched by Mirajane's insanity. Now that Lucy was back with her spawns, maybe his nakama would leave him and his kin alone.

While the rest of them rushed over to see the Light of Fairy Tail and her mate, Cobra couldn't help but note how loudly the Celestial Mage asked about what smelled so good coming from the kitchen before insisting she get some right now despite Mira trying to tell her it was supposed to be dinner. The two ladies chatted it up on the way over and Cobra thought he would welcome the distraction for Mira and her grubby fingers but he was wrong. Instead of continuing on their way when they meandered to the bar, Lucy zeroed in on Jin and made the beautiful girl perk up with every step closer. He looked down to take in the smile curling at her lips before looking between Lucy and his daughter with an unsurprised look because if anyone was going to get Jin to say something, it was going to be Lucy or Natsu. They two of them had ways of getting reactions out of the most stoic of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~I'm sorry if I missed stuff with edits but I finally found a groove back in the off time of me working on something original so I'm really fucking psyched about stuff and I hope you will be too. Also big thanks for all the patience and support despite me being a troll under a rock forever.
> 
> Seriously, thanks ^.^ ~


End file.
